The Company Cruise
by Zhanice
Summary: New business partners Rumford Gold and Moe French reward their staff with a week-long Caribbean cruise. Gold is an unwilling traveler until he meets Moe's daughter, Belle. Moe is hoping that she'll connect with one of the young men from their office. Unbeknownst to him, she has more in common with Gold than with any of them.
1. Day 1: Introductions

**A/N The cover art for this story was created by midstorm as part of her 1500 tumblr follower celebration**

Rumford Gold wasn't sure what "casual" was supposed to mean. He was reviewing the itinerary that had been left on his bed and it said that this evening's dress for dinner was to be "casual". He was in the master bedroom of the "Magic" suite on the "Enchanted Maiden" cruise ship. His business partner of one year, Moe French, had convinced him that they should reward their staff for the remarkable success they'd had this past year by treating them all to a Caribbean cruise. Gold had not been against rewarding everyone. What bothered him was that they were all embarking on this cruise together. Gold would be spending the next week with the seven young men and women who worked for them and a couple of their guests. The staff had been extremely excited about the whole idea of the trip. Gold had personally been dreading it. He'd even suggested to Moe that he skip it, arguing that the staff would feel more comfortable out of his presence. But Moe had insisted, claiming that they'd be able to share a suite which they could use to conduct business as needed.

Gold and Moe had arrived together. As promised, the suite was outfitted to accommodate them both personally and professionally. They would easily be able to deal with any business matters that arose. They'd decided that Gold would take the master bedroom which was located on the lower level of the suite. Moe and his daughter, Belle, who was Moe's guest, would take the 2 bedrooms located on the upper level. Gold had been a bit hesitant about sharing a suite with a young woman he'd never met, but Moe had assured him that Belle would be spending most of her time with the other young people from the office. She would not be spending much time in the common areas of the suite.

Gold walked out of his bedroom through the sliding glass door and onto the huge balcony. He was still dressed in his suit pants and a buttoned up blue shirt. He undid a couple of the buttons and looked out to the harbor. They were still docked and not scheduled to leave for several hours. He walked the length of the balcony and then reentered the suite through the living room door.

"Hello." A young woman with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen greeted him. She walked toward him and extended her hand. "You must be Mr. Gold. I'm Belle French."

Gold took her hand in his. "Yes, I'm Rumford Gold. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss French." He couldn't take his eyes off hers.

"Please call me Belle." She smiled at him with the most enchanting smile he'd ever seen.

"Belle… How fitting." He felt like an idiot saying it, but it came out before he could stop himself.

"Belle!" Moe's voice rang down from the second level. Gold realized that he was still holding her hand and quickly released it. She smiled at him again before looking up to greet her father.

"I see you two have met." Moe was descending the stairs. "What do you think, old man? Isn't she a beauty?"

"She's enchanting." Gold caught her eye as he said it and he noticed her blushing slightly. Enchanting indeed.

"The young men on this cruise are going to be climbing over one another to get to know her." Moe was beaming. Belle's blush had become more pronounced.

"Dad, I told you I came on this cruise to get some rest. I'm not interested in romance." She reprimanded him.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you want, Belle."

"I'm glad you understand. Now maybe you can show me my room. I'd like to change and relax on the balcony for a while before we go to dinner."

"Of course, sweetheart. It's just up the stairs to the left."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit." She turned to Gold. "We'll have to get to know each other better later if we're going to be suitemates." She smiled her enchanting smile again and headed up to the second level.

Gold felt himself smiling after her. Moe let out a huge guffaw that jarred Gold. "You should see yourself, Gold. I think Belle has charmed you. Too bad you're old enough to be her father." Moe laughed again and slapped Gold on the back. "Not that I'd want you near her even if you were younger. She needs a handsome young man like Gaston. Someone who can draw her out of herself. There's a reason you're no longer married, old man."

Gold felt irritated by Moe's words. Granted, he was much too old for Belle, and he certainly wasn't now, nor had he ever been, handsome or outgoing. But Gaston? He didn't know Belle at all, but the one thing he did know was that Gaston was not good enough for her. He was Moe's protégé, but Gold didn't know what the man saw in him.

Gold smiled a sour smile at him. "I'm sure your daughter is quite capable of meeting young men without your interference. She's lovely and charming. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she just hasn't met the right person? You can't force these things to happen."

Moe looked at him thoughtfully and then burst out laughing again. "Is that what you did when you got married? Waited for the right woman to appear? That didn't work out so well now, did it?"

Gold glared at him before answering. "The problem was that I didn't wait for the right one. That's what went wrong. You don't want that for Belle, do you?"

Moe looked surprised. "Well, we'll just have to see. I'm not planning to force anything. I may just do some subtle encouraging. Belle won't even know I'm doing it."

Gold rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. There was nothing subtle about Moe French.

Gold found himself glancing up to the second level several times. Belle's room had a private balcony so there was no reason to think she'd be coming back downstairs. He felt the need to see her again, but had a feeling it would have to wait until dinner. He finally went back to his room and attempted to make sense out of the itinerary again. He walked back out onto the balcony and made himself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs.

"Hello again." Belle's voice startled him.

He turned to see her reading on a lounge chair further down the balcony.

"Hello, Belle." He smiled at her, rather pleased to see her there.

"Aren't you warm with all that clothing on?" She giggled as her eyes surveyed him still dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and dress pants.

"Yes… I don't think I planned correctly for this trip." He noticed that she was in a very short sundress that displayed her extremely shapely legs. He unbuttoned another button on his shirt. He wasn't sure if it was the heat or Belle making him so warm.

"Don't you have a T-shirt and shorts that you can put on for now?" Belle was smiling at him.

"I don't own any T-shirts."

Belle giggled again. "The cruise line gave us all free T-shirts. Mine was in my top dresser drawer. You must have one too."

Gold smiled and got up. "I'll go look." He watched her as he edged his way back into the room.

He found the shirt immediately and began to undress. His fingers seemed to have trouble with the buttons. If he didn't know better he'd think he was nervous about Belle. This was crazy thinking. He'd change, go back outside and ask her about the itinerary. Yes, that's what he needed to do.

"That's much better." Belle commented as soon as she saw him. She patted the seat next to her.

Gold froze. Did she want him to sit down beside her? He wasn't sure what to do so he made his way over using the itinerary as his excuse.

"I was hoping you could help me decipher this. Do you have any idea what I should wear to dinner tonight? It says casual dress." He pointed it out to her. He had expected to wear a suit to every meal so this turn of events had put him out of his comfort zone.

"You're not used to being casual." She stated it as though it were a fact.

"Am I that obvious?" He grinned at her and she felt a little tingle run through her. He had the sexiest smile she'd ever seen.

"Yes, pretty much." She smiled more widely now. "Plus my father told me that you're rather formal." She leaned forward as though to observe him more closely.

The first thing that went through his mind was that he wanted to kiss her. The second thing was that he needed to stop thinking that way. His voice sounded unsteady when he spoke. "So can you help me out?"

"Of course, Mr. Gold. It's very simple. If you wear a pair of slacks and a polo shirt you'll be fine." She grinned at him. Then she continued. "I like your long hair. It's very sexy."

Gold almost choked even though there was nothing to choke on. He stared at her with a look of shock on his face.

She grinned. "Don't look so surprised. You're a very attractive man. I'm just voicing the obvious."

Gold had never been so thrown off his game in his life. He could almost feel himself blushing. Not so much at what she said, but because he realized that he liked her and what she said had given him a crazy hope. She was obviously just being nice. He had to remind himself of that before he made a complete fool of himself.

Gold finally regained his composure. "I have to say that you've practically rendered me speechless, my dear. That's quite a feat."

Belle giggled again. "I wouldn't want to do that. I love listening to your voice and lovely accent."

Gold just sat there grinning at her. "I'm very intrigued by you, Belle. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." He knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care.

"I think this week is going to be a lot more fun than I initially expected." She looked at him in a way that made him think some rather naughty thoughts. This was now getting dangerous. A little flirting was OK, but this really couldn't go beyond that.

"Till dinner then, my dear." Gold took her hand and kissed it. Belle felt another tingle run through her.

"Let's all go together. I want to make sure I sit next to you. I'm going to need you to help protect me from my father's matchmaking efforts."

Gold felt his heart sink. So that's why she was being so nice to him.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my own matchmaking. The men he thinks I'll like are very superficial. I want someone who has lots of layers to him." She looked at him seriously this time. "I think you have a lot of layers."

With that she put her head back in her book. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, I'll see you later." Gold barely made his way back to his room. What exactly was going on here? Was she flirting with him? Was she just very direct? Did she really find him attractive and sexy? Gold thought about her shapely legs and enchanting smile. He was attracted to her. Not good. This was not good.

Gold spent the next hour in his room trying not to think about Belle. He reviewed the itinerary for the week and found that he would need casual attire for three of the seven scheduled dinners. One of the three dinners would have a tropical theme. He had polo shirts and slacks, but he was planning to wear them during the day. He didn't have enough for dinner also. As luck would have it, the valet assigned to their suite finally presented himself and Gold was able to ask him to order some appropriate clothing for him from the men's clothing store aboard the ship. There would also be two informal and two formal nights. The valet assured him that he already had the proper attire for those evenings.

His clothing arrived pressed and ready to wear well before he needed them. He glanced outside and noted that Belle was gone. It was still too early to get ready for dinner.

A knock at his door got his attention. "Mr. Gold. It's Belle." He rushed over to open it.

Belle was standing there with two life jackets in her hand. "There's going to be a mandatory lifeboat drill before the ship departs. We have to wear our life jackets and follow the arrows to our lifeboat station. I wasn't sure if you were aware of it."

"No, I wasn't, my dear. As you can tell I'm completely out of my element." He grinned as he took one of the life jackets from her. "When is it scheduled?"

"We should hear the signal in 15 minutes. We have to wear the life jackets and I thought it would be a good idea to practice putting them on before the last minute."

"Excellent idea, Belle." She was now completely in his room and had closed the door behind her.

"Where's your father? Is he aware of the drill?" Gold had backed up, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that this young woman was alone with him in his bedroom.

"He knows. He needed to check on something so he took his life jacket with him. We'll see him at the muster station. Should we get ready?" She began to put the life jacket on and Gold followed suit.

It wasn't as simple as he expected but he managed to get it on correctly after struggling for a couple of minutes. When he looked up at her he burst out laughing. "You have it on upside down."

Belle laughed at herself and blushed. "You'll find that I'm completely uncoordinated."

Gold had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. Instead he helped her remove the life jacket and put it on correctly. "Thank you, Mr. Gold." She looked into his eyes. The urge got stronger.

A long ear-shattering alarm made both of them jump and then laugh. It was followed by several other shorter alarms. "That's the signal. We need to go." Gold retrieved his cane and Belle took his free hand. "Follow me." She led him through the hallway, up the stairs and to their station. His hand was in hers the whole time. When they arrived at the station, Moe was already there. Gold felt very aware of the fact that his hand was still in Belle's when he saw Moe. "Your daughter was kind enough to help an old man find his way to the lifeboats."

Moe beamed. "She's a real gem. Isn't she, old man?"

"Yes." Gold looked at Belle and smiled. "She's quite remarkable."

Belle blushed ever so slightly as she smiled back at him. Then she looked at her father. "We were the perfect team. Mr. Gold helped me with my life jacket and I helped him find his way here." She smiled again at Gold and then stood next to him and linked her arm in his.

Moe slapped Gold on the back again. "Looks like you've charmed my daughter, Gold. Pretty impressive for an old man."

Gold grimaced. Belle squeezed his arm and whispered in his ear. "He's right. You have charmed me."

Gold felt something he knew he shouldn't, but it felt so good that he didn't care.

The drill master called them all to attention and then proceeded to review a long list of safety procedures with them. Belle kept her arm entwined with Gold's the whole time. When the drill was over Gold, Moe and Belle walked back to the room together. This time Belle didn't hold his hand.

When they got back to the suite they all parted ways to return to their rooms.

"Let's meet at 7:45pm. We can walk over to the dining room together." She looked directly at Gold as she said it.

"You heard her, Gold. She's going to help you out again. We wouldn't want you to get lost." Moe laughed heartily again.

"As I said earlier, she's quite remarkable." Gold looked directly into Belle's eyes and smiled at her. "I'll see you in a little while." He turned and entered his room.

Belle couldn't hide her smile. "You look radiant, Belle. I told you this cruise would be good for you." Moe was pleased with himself. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Gaston and the other men from the office at dinner. He had a feeling that she was going to find what she'd been looking for this week. And it would be all thanks to his "interference" as Gold had called it.


	2. Day 1: Dinner

Gold was ready for dinner well before the agreed upon time. He didn't want to appear too anxious so he decided to enjoy the view from the balcony while he was waiting. The ship had set sail right after the lifeboat drill and they were now out at sea. He'd heeded Belle's advice and ditched the button-down shirt and suit for casual pants and a lilac polo shirt. He wasn't sure that he liked the color, but at least it wasn't pink.

"Hello there." Belle's voice surprised and soothed him at the same time. He looked up to see her standing on the balcony that was adjoined to her room. "I'll be down in a minute… You look nice."

She disappeared before he had time to respond and emerged onto the main balcony within seconds.

She was wearing a rather short light blue and white sundress and low sandals. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing very little makeup. Her natural beauty took Gold's breath away. "Good evening, Belle. You look remarkably lovely tonight." He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter. His smile seemed to have that effect on her.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him. "The casual look suits you, Mr. Gold. Does it make you feel more relaxed?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, actually." He wasn't sure if it was the casual dress or Belle's presence, but either way, he felt more at ease than usual.

"There you two are!" Moe's booming voice interrupted them. "Belle's like you, Gold. Always early. Used to drive me crazy. I always thought that women were supposed to make you wait, but that was never the case with Belle." He now looked carefully at Gold and burst out laughing. "I almost don't recognize you, old man. I don't think I've ever seen you out of a suit… I like it. What do you think, Belle? Not bad, eh?"

Belle looked directly into Gold's eyes. "I think he looks very handsome." Gold gulped in response. He hoped Moe didn't have any idea what he was thinking.

"Well if you think that's handsome, wait until you meet the young men from our office. They're going to knock your socks off." Moe was gleeful just thinking about it.

"Yes, Dad." Belle kept her eyes locked with Gold's. "I can hardly wait." She moved closer to Gold and hooked her arm in his and then hooked her other arm in Moe's. "We should get going. It's quite a walk. This ship is huge and nothing's close by." She led them out and they began the trek to the main dining room. Gold was happy just to have her arm linked with his.

Moe decided that this was the perfect time to plug some of the finer qualities of his employees for Belle's sake. It wouldn't hurt for her to know something about each of them.

"Let me tell you a little about the young people you'll be meeting tonight, Belle. I think you're going to like them and enjoy spending time with them on this cruise." He looked over her head at Gold and winked at him. Gold pretended not to notice. He was not about to be a party to Moe's foolishness. Especially since he rather fancied Belle himself, which he supposed was just as foolish in its own way.

"OK…" Moe began. "First off there's Jefferson. He's a handsome lad… quite brilliant. I never know what he's talking about, but I think you'll like him, Belle. You'll understand him, being as smart as you are." He turned to Gold. "What do you say, Gold? Anything to add?"

Gold gave him an amused look. "Hats… He's obsessed with hats."

Belle giggled. "What do you mean?"

"He collects hats. He wears a different one every day of the year. I'm sure you'll see a variety of them this week." Gold grinned at her.

"I think I like him already. He's sounds a bit eccentric." Belle was starting to enjoy this.

"Uh, yes…" Moe wasn't sure what to think so he went on to the next prospect. "Then there's Graham… very handsome, quiet, sensitive young man… very kind… a perfect gentleman…"

Gold interjected. "Wolves… He's obsessed with wolves."

Belle giggled again. "He collects wolves?" She grinned at Gold.

He chuckled. "Not quite. He's a big animal advocate, but the wolf is his main focus. I'm sure he'll discuss it with you tonight at dinner if you have a chance to speak to him."

"I think I like him too. I have a soft spot in my heart for animals and anyone who advocates for them. He sounds lovely."

"Yes…" Moe was anxious for her to hear about Gaston, but he was saving the best for last. "Then there's David. Another handsome young man… very honorable and hard-working… a real prince."

Belle turned to Gold. "What's his obsession?" She couldn't hold back her huge smile.

Gold had to laugh. "He's obsessed with my assistant, Mary Margaret."

Belle burst out laughing. "Really? So he's involved in an office romance?" That eliminated one of her father's prospects.

"Oh, it's more than a romance… it's true love."

She couldn't tell if he was saying it sincerely or sarcastically. She looked at him. "Do you believe in true love, Mr. Gold?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes, I believe there is such a thing, but it's quite elusive. Only a very few ever find it."

She felt a tingle run down her spine. "I agree. I think David and Mary Margaret are very lucky if they've really found it."

"I'm surprised to hear you believe in such a thing, Gold. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Moe didn't want him filling Belle's head with fantastical ideas. She already had enough excuses to reject every man he'd every introduced her to. If she thought she had to find some type of fairy tale "true love" she'd never be happy.

Belle looked at Gold with a question in her eyes. What did her father mean about learning his lesson? Gold didn't make eye contact with her. Instead, he gave Moe a pointed look. "I'd like to think such a thing exists even though it may not be in the cards for the likes of me. I'm sure you'd like to see Belle find that kind of happiness with someone." He gave Belle a wan smile that made her heart hurt for him. She wanted to give him a hug, but settled for squeezing his arm. She needed to know more about him.

"Of course, of course." Moe wanted to end the conversation. "But back to what we were talking about. I saved the best for last… Gaston… he's the son I never had… a big, strapping handsome fellow… an all-around good guy… dedicated, determined, loyal… I can't praise him enough."

Belle looked at Gold and saw a rather naughty-looking smirk playing at his lips. She couldn't suppress her giggle. "Anything to add to that, Mr. Gold?"

Moe gave him a warning look so he bent down and whispered in Belle's ear. "He's obsessed with himself." Belle burst out laughing.

"OK, what's so funny?" Moe did not look amused.

"I told her that he's obsessed with himself." Gold looked challengingly back at him.

Moe appeared angry for a moment and then let out a loud guffaw. "I suppose he is. But when you're that remarkable how can you help it? You'll see Belle. I think you're going to be blown away when you meet him."

Belle smiled at Gold. "I'm sure you're right, Dad. I think I'm going to like everyone." She turned to her father. "What about the women in your office? Are you going to tell me about them?"

"Oh, you'll see for yourself, Belle. I'm sure they'll tell you all about themselves."

Gold chuckled. That was Moe… as subtle as a sledge hammer.

By this time they had arrived at the dining room and found themselves in the middle of a large crowd of people waiting to enter two sets of doors. "I guess we're here." Belle commented.

They gradually made their way into the room and were escorted to a special seating area that had been reserved for them due to the size of their party and their status as suite guests. They were the first ones there from their group. Gold helped Belle to the best seat at the table, one with a view out the window. "Would you mind if I sit next to you?" Gold didn't want to impose himself on her.

"Of course not. I was hoping we'd sit together."

"You don't have to sit next to Mr. Gold, Belle. Why don't you wait until the rest of the group arrives? I think you'd enjoy having Gaston as your dinner companion."

"Oh, I'm fine, Dad. I rather enjoy Mr. Gold's company. He and I seem to have a lot in common." She rested her hand on Gold's arm and he caught his breath. He felt something every time she touched him. Something that he really had no business feeling.

"Whatever you want, Belle." Moe wasn't about to give up. He'd make sure Gaston was seated as close to her as possible.

Moe saw the rest of the gang arriving and made himself busy directing them to their table. Belle took the opportunity to speak to Gold. "I really do enjoy your company, Mr. Gold. I hope we get to know each other much better during this trip." She blushed slightly and Gold felt that urge to kiss her.

"I'd like nothing better, Belle." He put his hand over hers and she felt that tingle again. "Let's start now. I think you should call me Rum. Mr. Gold is much too formal."

"OK, Rum. I like your name. It's sexy like your hair and smile…" She blushed a little. "…like you…."

He felt heat rushing through his body. This was getting to be more than a flirtation. He felt something for her that he couldn't explain. Something had clicked when he met her. He wanted to get to know her much better and she seemed to want it too.

"Have I rendered you speechless again?" Belle smiled shyly at him.

He smiled back. "Yes… I'm afraid so."

Everyone arrived at the table and a myriad of introductions were made. Belle met all of her potential suitors and she also met Ruby, Emma and Mary Margaret. Ruby was the only one besides Moe who had brought a guest, her friend, Dr. Archie Hopper. He was introduced and everyone found a seat at the table. Ruby ended up on the other side of Belle. Moe and Gaston found seats across from her and Gold. Emma sat next to Gold.

"I've never seen you so casual, Gold." Emma was ever observant when it came to his business.

"Well I didn't have much choice, did I? The itinerary called for casual dress."

Emma chuckled. "As though you've ever adhered to any "rules" before."

He looked at her. "What's on your mind, Emma? I know you're on a fishing expedition here."

Emma laughed. "We know each other so well." She gestured to Belle. "So Moe's daughter seems nice."

Gold knew exactly where this was heading. "Yes, she's lovely." He looked at her conspiratorially. "Between you and me, Moe hopes she'll connect with one of the men from our office before the end of the cruise. He's determined to play matchmaker whether she likes it or not."

Emma stared directly into his eyes. "He might want to be careful what he wishes for."

"Exactly." He held her gaze and left it at that.

Everyone began looking at the menu to determine what to order for their 5 course meal. Gold and Belle compared notes. She was stumped by a couple of the offerings and he explained them to her. They were laughing and leaning very close to one another as they looked over their choices.

"What are you ordering, Belle?" Moe's voice reminded Gold that they weren't alone. He glanced up to see Moe looking at him.

Belle rattled off her selections to her father and he used the opportunity to try to engage Belle and Gaston in conversation. It was short-lived and Gold was secretly pleased.

Belle turned back to Gold and continued to engage in entertaining conversation with him. He was sure that Moe was not happy, but he really didn't care at this point. He was enjoying Belle's company too much.

The waiter arrived and proceeded to circle the table to record each of their selections. Gold was the last one to order and Moe's laughter caught his attention just as he was finishing.

"You should have seen him. I've never seen anyone so terrified of flying. Talk about white-knuckling it…"

Gold felt sick to his stomach. Moe was talking about him and it wasn't something he could laugh about. He was terrified of flying, something related to a childhood trauma, and he couldn't make light of it.

Everyone was laughing. Moe continued. "At one point I thought that maybe I should hold his hand to make him feel better, but I thought better of it." He guffawed and everyone laughed again.

Belle sensed Gold's discomfort and put her hand over his.

He looked up to see Dr. Hopper watching him. His eyes were filled with understanding and sympathy. Gold prayed that someone would change the subject.

Dr. Hopper came to the rescue. "Did anyone else have a cricket made of towels on their bed? My cabin steward said he made it and that he'd be making a new towel animal for me every day."

This was the perfect diversion. Everyone started talking at once. Gold gave Hopper a grateful look.

"Let's take turns going around the table. I want to hear what kind of animal everyone had." Ruby was trying to bring some kind of order to the chaos. "I'll start… I had a wolf. It was so adorable. Here. I took a picture." She passed around her phone.

"I had a wolf too." Graham was looking at Ruby's phone. Belle looked at Gold and he smiled.

"I had a swan!" Mary Margaret chimed in. She shared the photo she had taken.

"So did I. I thought it might have something to do with my name." Emma said dryly and everyone laughed and agreed.

"Mine was a horse." David offered and Gaston and Moe said they had the same.

"What about you, Jefferson?" Ruby asked.

He tugged at the straw hat on his head. "I'd say it was a cross between a rabbit and a hare."

"Oh! A bunny! How cute!" Ruby wasn't about to give Jefferson a chance to go off on some long-winded tangent.

"Mr. Gold?" She turned to him.

"A crocodile, Miss Lucas."

"So did I!" Belle added. "It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Take a look." She passed her phone around and everyone oohed and aahed.

Belle turned to Gold. "That was fun. I wonder how they decide which animals to make."

"I don't know, but some of it was interesting. Emma **Swan** had a swan, Dr. **Hopper **had a cricket, Ruby **Lucas** had a wolf…"

"Why do you think we had crocodiles?" She was curious as to what he'd say.

"Well, there are those who have dealings with me who would have no problem comparing me to one." He smiled mischievously at her and she felt a thrill run down her spine. She almost felt as though he was a crocodile and that he wanted to eat her. And she wouldn't mind at all.

She decided that she was going to ask if she could keep hers. She'd been charmed by it from the beginning, and now for some inexplicable reason, she didn't want to part with it.

Moe's laughter caught their attention again. "And he was the only one on the flight wearing a suit. We were flying into 90 degree weather to go on a cruise and he was wearing a suit. The rest of us were in shorts and t-shirts." Everyone laughed. This time even Gold found it funny.

Belle giggled. "And he was still all buttoned up and sweating when I met him. I had to tell him it was OK to be casual." Everyone laughed again. She grinned at him and he wanted to pull her onto his lap and tickle her until she begged for forgiveness and they ended up making mad passionate love to one another. He shocked himself by what he was thinking.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. "I may make you pay later." He gave her one of his sexiest grins and she felt the heat coursing through her veins. She wished he'd make good on his threat.

Ruby interrupted them. She wanted to speak to Belle about the rest of the evening.

Moe took the opportunity to engage Gold in conversation. He wanted to go over a couple of business matters that evening. Gold suspected that it was his way of making sure that Belle didn't spend any more time with him.

When dinner ended Moe shook everyone's hand and told them to have a good day tomorrow. It was going to be a day at sea and everyone would be relaxing or engaging in fun activities. He also let them know that their party would be dining with the Captain and some of the officers that evening. Everyone was excited to hear it.

Belle got Gold alone. "I guess I'm being whisked off to an evening of drinking and dancing. Ruby won't take no for an answer." She looked wistfully at him.

"Have fun. I'll be discussing business with your father." He already felt lonely thinking about it.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Belle looked hopeful.

Moe came over and put his arm around Gold's shoulder. "Come on, old man. Let's go get a drink and discuss business. The young people want to have some fun away from us old-timers."

He turned to Belle. "You go have fun, sweetheart. I'll make sure Mr. Gold finds his way back to the room."

Belle and Gold gave each other a quick parting look.

"Good night, Dad. Good night, Rum."

"Good night, Belle. Have fun." Gold gave her a smile he didn't feel. He was sure that once she got to know everyone she'd no longer find his company appealing. He was used to it though. Nobody ever wanted to spend time with him.

Ruby grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her away. She looked back once and then disappeared.

"Rum? Belle calls you Rum?" Moe looked puzzled.

"It is my name, Moe. She's not one of my employees."

Moe guffawed and slapped him on the back. "Of course not. I guess I'm not used to seeing you in a social situation. Now let's go get that drink."

Gold had several scotches that evening. He found that he needed them to keep from thinking about Belle and what she may be up to. They finally returned to the suite and Gold stripped and crawled into bed. He was tired and drunk and more than a little depressed.

He slept fitfully until a steady knocking seemed to seep into his dreams. It finally awakened him. The moonlight was shining through the sliding glass door leading to the balcony and he thought he saw Belle there. The knocking continued. "Rum!"

He sat up. It was her. He started to get up and realized that he was totally naked. He pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist and walked over to open the door.

"Belle, are you OK?" He stepped out onto the deck with her. She pushed him back into the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you got back…" she paused "…and I wanted to make sure that we'd meet up tomorrow morning. I was hoping we could spend the day together." She could see his naked torso in the moonlight and thought he looked fit and trim.

"You want to spend the day with me? Don't you want to go off with Ruby and Graham and the others?" His heart was racing.

"No. I want to spend the day with you. I told you I enjoy your company and I meant it. Do you want to spend the day with me?" She moved closer to him and he backed up. She giggled.

He swallowed. "Of course I do. I'd love to spend the day with you." He looked at his bare wrist. "What time is it?"

"It's 1:30am. I need to get some sleep. What time do you want to meet?"

"I had a lot to drink tonight so I may sleep later than usual. I'll order breakfast for 8:30am. Do you want me to order for you?"

"Yes, I'll join you." She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She left and waved as she walked away.

He put his hand on his cheek. He felt light-headed and off-balance and he didn't think it had anything to do with the amount of alcohol he had consumed.


	3. Day 2: At Sea

Despite his overindulgence in alcohol the night before, Gold woke up at 5:00am, the same time he did every day. His body was programmed to rise at that time. He touched his cheek. Had Belle been there the night before or had it all been a dream? Had she awakened him in the middle of the night to ask him to spend the day with her? The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a dream fueled by his own fantasies. But if it had happened, she had been alone in his room with him last night, and he had been naked save for the thin sheet that he had wrapped around his waist. And she had kissed him. He felt himself becoming aroused at the thought. Once again he was shocked where his mind was leading him when it came to her.

He felt surprisingly good considering how much he'd had to drink. Other than a dull headache, he felt relaxed and looking forward to the day. He put on the t-shirt the cruise line had provided and the same pants he had worn the night before. He wanted go out on the balcony…. A little fresh air would go a long way to clear his head.

He walked out to the railing. The air was refreshing at this early hour. He stood there for quite a while, mesmerized by the color of the distinctive blue water. It made him think of Belle's eyes.

"Good morning." Her voice wafted over him. "You're up early."

Gold looked up and smiled. "As are you. You didn't get much sleep."

"I know. I always wake up at the same time… Do you mind if I come down and join you?"

"Ummm… I haven't even showered yet. I just threw on the same clothes I had on last night." He hadn't expected anyone else to be up this early.

Belle giggled. "That's OK. No need to be formal on my behalf. I'm still in my nightgown. I'll throw on the same clothes I had on yesterday too if it makes you feel better."

"Don't go to any trouble on my behalf." He said it before thinking. He hoped she didn't think that he was suggesting that she come down wearing her nightclothes.

This time she laughed. "I'll be right down."

And once again, before he had time to worry too much about what he'd said, she was there beside him. She was wearing the same sundress as she had the day before. The only difference was that he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra today. He had to force himself not to look at her breasts to confirm that fact.

"You're cute, you know." She put her hand on his arm.

Nobody had ever called him cute. It wasn't a word that anyone would associate with him, yet when she said it, he believed she meant it, and it made him feel good. It also made him want to kiss her. Instead, he stood there not saying or doing anything.

"Speechless again?" She was smiled widely at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He grinned back at her. "You have a way of doing that to me."

They stood there grinning at each other.

"It's beautiful out here this morning." Belle leaned back and let the breeze flow through her hair.

Gold couldn't resist glancing at her breasts. He had been right. His body's response was immediate and intense. God, she was beautiful. "Yes, it's quite beautiful." He had to tear his eyes away from her.

He needed to do something to distract himself so he decided that it might be a good idea to order breakfast. "Since we're both up early should I call for room service?"

"That would be lovely, Rum. I think I'll go take a shower and change before it arrives. We can decide how to spend the day over breakfast."

"Good idea." Gold was happy that Belle had confirmed that his memory of the previous night had not been a dream. "I was thinking of ordering fruit and scones… something light. Is that OK with you?"

"Perfect. Oh, and tea for me instead of coffee, please." She turned to go. "I'll see you in a little while."

He watched her walk away and then busied himself ordering breakfast, showering, shaving and getting dressed. By the time breakfast had arrived he was ready to meet up with Belle again. And this time he was a little more presentable.

He directed the steward to bring the breakfast delivery cart out onto the balcony. There was a table with an umbrella and 4 chairs. Gold had ordered extra just in case Moe woke up and decided to join them. He was hoping they'd avoid that scenario.

"Good morning again." Belle appeared, looking fresh and lovely. She was wearing a yellow dress and sandals. Her hair was pulled back away from her face. He couldn't help noticing that she was now wearing a bra.

Gold held out a chair for her in the shadiest spot. Her skin was porcelain white. He couldn't imagine that she could tolerate too much sun. "You look beautiful, Belle." He smiled and sat down next to her.

He poured her tea and then they both helped themselves to fruit and scones.

"So did you have fun last night?" Gold could no longer refrain from asking. He still couldn't understand why she'd choose to spend the day with him instead of with the rest of the group.

"Yes. It was fun and everyone's very nice." She paused. "But I'm not much of a drinker or partier." Then she put her hand over his. "I would have preferred strolling along the deck with you."

Moe's booming voice made them jump. "So you two are up already? Belle? I thought you'd sleep in after a late night out. And what about you Gold? You're looking pretty good for someone who downed one too many scotches last night." He laughed heartily and joined them at the table. "So what's for breakfast?" He surveyed the offerings. "I can see I'm going to have to order my own food if I don't want to starve." He helped himself to a heaping plate of fruit and scones. "Any coffee?"

Gold reached down to the lower shelf on the cart to retrieve a pot of coffee. Belle smiled. He'd evidently thought about her father when he ordered their breakfast. "And I ordered some eggs, ham and bacon." He placed them on the table.

"Good man! I knew I could count on you." He gave Gold an approving look and turned to Belle. "So what's the story, sweetheart? Did you have a good time last night? Did you get a chance to dance with Gaston?"

"Yes, I had a good time. I danced with Gaston and Jefferson and Graham and even once with David. I even danced with some other men who are on the cruise." She glanced at Gold.

Gold could feel his jaw tightening. He knew it was crazy, but he actually felt jealous at the thought of her dancing with these other men.

"Excellent!" Moe was beaming. "What do you and the other young people have planned for today? I'm heading off to a power walk on the promenade deck. Have to do something to counteract all the food I'll be eating." He guffawed as he devoured two strips of bacon.

Belle giggled. "You might want to pace yourself, Dad. It looks like we'll be eating a lot of food every day."

"Don't I know it! Gold, what about you? I hope you're going to do something more than attend to business all day. There are all types of activities going on. Belle, make sure he sees the list. I have to get going. My walk starts in 5 minutes." He gulped down the rest of his coffee and rose to leave. "I'll see you later. Enjoy your day!" With that he hurried off.

Belle smiled at Gold and put her hand back on his. "You heard my father. He wants me to make sure you see the list of activities available today. "

He smiled back. He had to admit to himself that he was utterly charmed by this young woman.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint your father, would we?" Gold gave her a mischievous grin that once again sent shivers down her spine.

"No, not at all. Though I have to tell you that what I had in mind isn't on this list." She now gave him a mischievous grin and he swallowed hard. He hoped she wasn't reading his mind. "Do you like art, Rum?" She looked hopefully at him.

Gold grinned. "I'm an art and antiques collector, my dear. You should see my house."

Belle's heart fluttered again. "Then I think you'll like what I was planning."

Gold chuckled. He was sure he'd like it even if it wasn't part of his crazy fantasy.

"I'm not sure how much you know about this ship, but it's filled with original artworks. There are paintings and sculptures and decorative pieces lining the corridors and located in all of the public areas and lobbies." She paused.

"Yes, I noticed some of the works on the corridor walls yesterday. I was planning to take a better look at them today." Rum was now very interested in what she was saying.

"Well, our suite came with an IPad that will give us all the background info to take our own tour. It's like being on a floating museum… what do you think?"

"I couldn't have come up with a better option, Belle. I'm totally onboard with your idea." He grinned and she groaned and then giggled.

"I'm glad to hear it. I guess the theme of the artwork on this ship is fairy tales and fantasy. I think it will be a lot of fun." She smiled happily at him and he felt that urge to kiss her again.

"Then we're agreed." He smiled a smile at her that made her weak in the knees.

"I'm going to take a couple of aspirin before we go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet with two white tablets in it.

"Do you have a headache?" Belle seemed genuinely concerned.

"Just a dull throbbing that I can't seem to shake. I thought the fresh air or eating breakfast would help. I'm grateful that it's not worse considering how much I drank last night."

Belle put her hand on his arm. "I know a massage technique that works wonders for headaches. I used to be prone to tension headaches when I was in college and one of my friends showed me how to relieve them. I know it's hard to believe, but it's worked for me. I can try it on you if you'd like."

Gold swallowed. His mind betrayed him as soon as she said the word "massage."

"It's just a few simple massages to the cheeks and temples and neck." She looked expectantly at him.

"That's very nice of you, Belle. I guess it's worth a try."

"Great!" She flashed him a warm smile and got up to stand behind him. "You stay seated and just relax. I'm going to start with your cheeks and then move up to your forehead and temples and down to your jaw." She reached from behind and began to gently apply pressure to his cheekbones with her fingers. She did as she said and moved her hands over his face, gently massaging his forehead and then rubbing his temples with little circular motions. She then cupped his chin with her hands and used her thumbs to caress his jaw. Gold moaned contentedly as the feeling of her hands on him seemed to alleviate all tension from his body.

Now I'm going to massage your neck and ears. She moved her hands behind him and began to apply pressure to the base of his neck with her fingers and thumbs. A tingling sensation started traveling through his body. She leaned close to him and he could feel her hot breath on his ear. "How does that feel, Rum?"

"Mmmmm… that's incredible, Belle." His voice was husky.

"I'm glad." He could almost feel her lips against him. His body had begun to betray him and he was now painfully aware of the fact that he was becoming aroused. He put his hand on his lap hoping that it wasn't noticeable. He would be mortified if she became aware of it.

She slowly eased her hands up the side of his neck and to his earlobes. She took them between her forefingers and thumbs and rubbed them ever so gently. "Does this feel good?" She was leaning close to him again and this time her lips brushed against his ear. "Yes…" His brain could barely formulate a response. His body had no such problem.

Belle now let go of his earlobes and began to massage his scalp from his forehead to the nape of his neck. "Your hair is so soft and silky, Rum." She kept massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair. He couldn't suppress another moan. His arousal was completely apparent and she'd see it if she looked down.

"Belle." His voice was a rasp. He wanted to tell her to stop, but it felt too good.

"How does your head feel?"

"Good…. So much better, Belle."

"Perfect." She put her hands on his shoulders. "There's one more pressure point that I'm going to massage." She knelt down in front of him and began to massage the outside of his knees with her thumbs. He moved both hands over his lap to hide his arousal from her. Her position kneeling in front of him wasn't making things better. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

If she noticed, she didn't say or do anything to acknowledge it. Instead, she finished her massage and then got up and ran her fingers through his hair again. "How do you feel? Is your headache gone?"

"Yes. Thank you, Belle." He smiled weakly at her, still uncomfortably aware of his aroused state. He wasn't going to be able to get up for a while.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and finish getting ready. Should we meet in 15 minutes?" She ran her fingers through his hair one last time.

"That sounds good. We'll meet in 15 minutes." He waited until she was in her room and then got up and went into his. There was no denying how taken he was with her. There was also no denying how inappropriately he had reacted to a couple of simple touches. He really needed to get himself under control. Unfortunately it looked like that was going to be much easier said than done.

Gold brushed his teeth and thought about a conversation he'd had with Moe the night before to force his body back to an unaroused state. He had to admit that he felt an intense physical attraction to her. But he was also attracted to everything else about her too… she was sweet and caring and affectionate and intelligent and funny… and she laughed at his jokes… she seemed to get him. He felt a connection to her.

Belle was waiting for him when he re-entered the main living area. "All set, Rum?"

"Yes, all set." He offered his arm to her and she linked hers in his.

"I have the IPad. I think it will be best to start on our deck and work our way down. The ship is huge so we'll only be able to get through some of it today. I thought we'd wander around for a while this morning and then maybe we could go on a tour of the galley this afternoon. I'd love to see how they prepare meals for such a large group of people. What do you think?"

Rum chuckled. "I think you have it all figured out. I defer to you. I'm more than happy to let you take the lead." He caught her eye and held it as he said it.

"Thanks, Rum." She squeezed his arm. "So let's get started." She directed him to the right as they left their suite and they began their tour.

It took them a couple of hours to get through their deck. They were completely engrossed in discussing each work of art while sharing little tidbits of personal information in between. Gold learned that Belle had a bachelor's degree in art history and a master's degree in library science. Belle was surprised to learn that Gold had a history and a law degree.

"So when did you start collecting art and antiques?" Belle was intrigued by Gold's interest in art.

"I started when I was a child. I always had an interest in unusual items. I discovered a book of fantastical illustrations in my aunt's attic when I was 6 years old. That began it and I've been collecting ever since… I'm really enjoying this, Belle, and I have you to thank."

Belle seemed pleased. "I'm so glad. I'm having a great time. I don't think too many other people would feel the same."

They both laughed. They were pretty sure that they were not the typical cruise ship tourist.

" Do you want to get a drink and find a shady spot on the deck to sit for a while? It will be nice to get some air." Belle thought it might be a good idea to take a short break.

Gold was happy to agree. They made their way down to the next deck and ordered iced teas. They then easily found empty lounge chairs on the side of the ship that was away from the sun. They sat and drank their tea and talked and rested for a while.

When it was time to get up Belle rose first and then offered her hand to Gold to help him up. He gratefully accepted. It was a lot easier to use his cane as a balance in one hand while she helped him up with the other. She linked her arm in his again and they almost bumped into Emma and Graham as they turned to continue their tour.

They all exchanged greetings. Emma had an obvious smirk on her face as she caught Gold's eye and looked pointedly from him to Belle. He reciprocated by looking pointedly from her to Graham.

"What are you two up to?" The smirk was still on Emma's face.

"Rum and I are viewing the artworks on the ship. We were just taking a break." Belle smiled sweetly. "What about you? Where are you heading?"

"Graham and I are investigating the safety features on the ship. We're actually getting a private tour this afternoon."

"How commendable, Miss Swan. Always thinking ahead." Gold now had a smirk on his face.

"Where's everyone else? I thought you'd all be together." Belle was surprised that they had separated.

"Ruby, Dr. Hopper, Gaston, Jefferson and your dad were meeting to go rock climbing and to play some type of simulated golf on the sports deck. I think your father was expecting to see you there." Emma watched to see Belle's reaction.

Belle sighed. "That's my dad. He really doesn't have a clue about what interests me… What about Mary Margaret and David?"

Emma now laughed outright and Graham couldn't hide the grin from his face. "Mary Margaret has him attending classes on napkin-folding, dining etiquette and flower arranging."

Gold chuckled and whispered in Belle's ear. "I told you it was true love."

Belle giggled. "I think that's sweet. David seems like such a nice guy and he really adores Mary Margaret."

"Yes, indeed." Gold added drily.

"Well I guess we'll see you tonight then. We're going to do a little more touring before we have lunch." Belle initiated their parting and Emma looked again from her to Gold.

They parted ways. Gold looked at Belle. "Have I told you that I think you're rather amazing?"

Belle blushed. "I don't know where that came from, but thank you." She felt that little tingle rush through her.

They resumed their tour until Belle thought it was a good time to break for lunch. They decided to eat at one of the specialty restaurants on the ship instead of at the buffet or in the dining room. Both of them agreed that a hamburger and fries with an iced tea would be the perfect lunch. The restaurant was an old-fashioned diner with juke boxes at each table. When the hamburgers came Gold was ecstatic to see that he had pickles on his plate.

"You're very easy to please, aren't you?" Belle found his excitement over the pickles amusing.

"Well, I can't seem to get them at the diner back home."

"That's odd." Belle looked puzzled.

"It's a long story." Gold happily devoured his pickles and Belle secretly laughed to herself.

When lunch was over Belle directed them to the ship's galley where the tour she had spoken of earlier was to take place. There was a small but decent group of people gathered there, including Mary Margaret and David.

"Mr. Gold! Belle!" Mary Margaret seemed genuinely happy to see them. "I'm surprised to see you here." The question in her eyes made it evident that she wasn't so much surprised to see them there as to see them there together.

"Rum agreed to come here with me. I'm dying to find out how they make all these meals for so many people."

"Same with me." Mary Margaret agreed.

Gold addressed David with a smirk on his face. "How was the napkin-folding?"

Before he could answer, Mary Margaret chimed in. "It was a lot of fun. We learned how to make a fan and a sail and a bird of paradise."

"How fascinating." Gold was still smirking at David. Belle giggled and dug her fingers into his arm.

"I may attend one of those sessions on our next day at sea." Belle smiled at Mary Margaret.

David now addressed Gold with a smirk on his face. "Maybe Belle will ask you to join her if you're lucky, Mr. Gold."

Belle giggled and Gold chuckled. For some reason when she laughed at his expense, it made him want to kiss every inch of her body until she begged him to make love to her. He really had to stop thinking this way.

Fortunately the galley tour began and Gold focused his attention on that and on ribbing David. Mary Margaret and Belle seemed to hit it off and Gold was surprised by how easily David seemed to take his ribbing and to give it back to him in return. He liked that about him. He hated how everyone always seemed to be walking on eggshells around him. Maybe this cruise had been a good idea in more ways than one.

When the tour was over they parted ways. Mary Margaret wanted to see a cooking demonstration and they only had five minutes to travel halfway across the ship. Gold was happy that he and Belle didn't have anything they had to rush off to. They decided to wander around a bit exploring the ship and enjoying each other's company. They eventually made their way back to the suite. They needed time to rest a little and then get ready for the Captain's reception and dinner at the Captain's Table.

Gold was nervous when they returned to the room. He felt as though they'd been on a date and he didn't know what to do to end it.

"Belle." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for spending the day with me. I truly enjoyed your company."

Belle smiled. "I had a lot of fun, Rum. You're very entertaining and funny and sweet..." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek again. "And sexy… very sexy."

He gulped and she giggled. It amused her how uncomfortable he seemed whenever she said it. But she had to say it because she wanted him to know how she felt.

"The Captain's reception is at 6:45pm so we should meet at 6:30pm. I'll let Dad know… I can't wait to see how handsome you look in your tux." She raked her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, and by the way… when I ran my fingers through your hair and massaged your scalp this morning…. well, that wasn't part of the headache massage… I just did that because I couldn't resist."

She turned and left him standing there… speechless once again.


	4. Day 2: The Captain's Dinner

Gold looked at himself in the mirror and touched his cheek. Belle had kissed him again. She'd kissed him last night in his room and now she'd kissed him after their day together. And she'd called him sexy… very sexy. She said she'd run her fingers through his hair because she wanted to… it hadn't been part of the headache massage. And it had aroused him to a point of embarrassment. He wasn't sure what to think. He just knew that he couldn't wait to be in her presence again. This young woman seemed to have cast a spell over him and he was happy to be completely under her control.

Belle was smiling to herself. Rum was so adorable. The way he reacted when she called him sexy… his uncertainty about her attraction to him… she just wanted to hug him. And she wanted him to put his arms around her. Her heart began to race at the thought of it. She was attracted to him in a way that was unfamiliar to her. She wanted to be with him… she wanted to know everything about him… she couldn't really explain it, but she felt as though they belonged together. It was a feeling that surprised her, but that she didn't want to shake.

Gold straightened his bow tie one last time. He was as ready as he was going to be. It was a formal evening so he felt completely in his element. He didn't need to second guess himself about what to wear or how to act. He walked out to the main living area a few minutes before they were due to meet.

"There you are, old man." Moe was there to greet him. "Looking good. This sea air seems to agree with you." He slapped him on the back. "So what were you up to all day? I hope you got out and about."

Gold was about to respond when they heard Belle emerge from her room. They both looked up to see the most beautiful sight either had ever seen. Belle was dressed in a blue gown that had what Gold would describe as an ethereal quality to it. Her hair was up on one side and her lipstick and makeup highlighted her already gorgeous features. Gold was already taken with her natural beauty, but the makeup made her stunning.

For the first time in Gold's recollection, Moe was almost speechless for a moment. "Look at her Gold. Have you ever seen anyone as beautiful as my daughter?"

Gold had already locked eyes with Belle. "No, never. She's breathtakingly beautiful." He approached the steps and extended his hand to her. She kept her eyes locked with his as he drew her hand to his lips and kissed it. They smiled at each other. "You look so handsome, Rum."

Moe cleared his throat and they both seemed to realize that they weren't alone. "I'm afraid Gold and I are a sorry excuse as your escorts tonight, Belle. Your beauty needs to be matched with someone young and handsome. And I have a few young men who fit that bill." Moe laughed at his own cleverness and Belle squeezed Gold's hand.

"I'll have to respectfully disagree, Dad. I think I'm paired with the two most handsome men on this ship." She smiled briefly at her father and then once again locked eyes with Gold. He could feel his heart beating.

"Shall we?" She hooked her arm in her father's and continued to hold Gold's hand. She liked the feeling of his hand in hers. They linked their fingers together and Belle felt a shiver run up her spine. Gold felt the same sensation.

"So what were you two kids up to today?" Moe laughed. "Did you help Gold find something to do, Belle?"

Belle tightened her grip on Gold. "Yes, I did."

"Excellent!" Moe cut her off. "What about you? I was disappointed that you weren't with Ruby. I thought I'd see you up on the sports deck. Gaston and Jefferson were there. You would have had a great time."

"I actually had the perfect day." She squeezed Gold's hand again and his heart beat faster.

"Well, you'll make up for it tonight. By the way, rumor has it that the ship's captain is a real heartthrob. The women on the ship are swooning over him. And you, Belle, will be one of the lucky ones having dinner with him." Moe chuckled. He'd get Belle to show an interest in one of these men by the end of the trip.

They were suddenly stopped in their tracks by a long line of people. They were taking photos of each couple or family with the captain on the way into the reception.

"I think you should take a photo of just you and the captain, Belle. No need to have me and Gold in there breaking the camera." He guffawed.

Gold had to agree.

"Absolutely not. I want both of you in the photo with me." Belle was adamant. "You know how I hate taking photos. If I have to do it, then you do too."

Moe laughed. "Can you believe her, Gold? She's gorgeous and she hates to have her photo taken. I'll never understand it." Moe put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "OK, sweetheart. We'll do whatever you want."

"Thank you." Belle was relieved. She really hated being the center of attention.

The line moved faster than expected and before they knew it they were meeting the captain. The rumors had been right. He was extremely good-looking… he was also extremely flirtatious. There was something about him that rubbed Gold the wrong way.

"Well hello, Love. Aren't you a looker? Captain Killian Jones at your service." He took Belle's hand and brought it to his lips. Gold felt himself bristling. The captain now noticed Moe and Gold. "Let me guess. One of these gentlemen must be your father." Moe grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm the father, Captain. Can't you tell by the good looks?" He laughed at his own joke. "Moe French. That's my daughter, Belle, and this here other old man is my business partner, Rumford Gold. We're eating with you at your table tonight."

"I'm happy to hear it." He looked Belle up and down as he said it. She ignored him and moved closer to Gold.

They took their photo and then entered the reception area. Everyone was dressed to kill and looked beautiful. Waiters were working the room with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. There was also a bars set up for other drinks. "Would you like a glass of champagne, Belle, or can I get you something else?" Gold's good manners immediately kicked in.

"Just a soda, Rum. I think I told you I'm not much of a drinker. I get dizzy very easily. I'd rather have wine with dinner. I can't have both."

Gold chuckled. "So you weren't drunk last night when you came to my room?"

"No. I think I might have kissed you on your lips instead of your cheek if I had been." She looked him directly in the eye and blushed slightly at her admission.

Gold froze again momentarily (god she had a way of throwing him off balance) and then a grin started playing at his lips. "Well then," he cleared his throat, "are you sure I can't tempt you with some champagne?"

Belle giggled as another tingle ran down her spine. "I'll have to pass." And then she ran her fingers through his hair. "But it doesn't mean I'm not tempted."

Gold's eyes focused on her lips and it took everything in his power not to lean forward to kiss her. His whole body wanted him to do it.

"OK, old man, let's give Belle a break from us." Moe walked over with Ruby in tow. "She needs to catch up with some of the young folk. We've monopolized her time long enough." Moe put his arm around Gold's shoulders and dragged him away. Belle gave him a sad smile and then bit her lower lip. Maybe it was just as well that Moe was pulling him away from her. He needed to regain control of his thoughts.

Ruby was happy to finally get Belle's ear again. "We missed you today. I hope you didn't spend the day alone."

"Thanks, Ruby. I actually had a great day." Her eyes wandered over to lock with Gold's who was looking in her direction.

Ruby followed her look. "You spent the day with Mr. Gold?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes. Rum… I mean Mr. Gold and I have a lot in common."

Ruby looked stunned and then she smiled a huge toothy grin. "Well, I'm happy to hear that the man can have some fun. He's not exactly the most approachable person. I never know if he's being serious or sarcastic when he talks to me."

Belle giggled when she thought about Rum's humor and his rather formal demeanor. She also thought about how nervous he seemed to get when she was flirting with him. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about it.

"He does have a unique sense of humor…" Belle laughed and then she whispered in Ruby's ear "…plus I think he's extremely attractive."

Ruby let out a squeal. "No! This keeps getting better and better." She was gleeful at the thought of this new piece of office gossip. Talk about juicy. Nobody would be expecting it. "Have you heard the stories about him?"

Belle looked puzzled. "I don't think so."

"You know he's divorced and has a son?"

"Well, I just assumed he was divorced from some casual conversation between him and my dad. I didn't know about the son." Belle didn't want to pry into his business behind his back. "I'm sure he'll tell me about it once he gets to know me better."

"Listen…" Ruby put her hand on Belle's arm. "I don't want to spread gossip, but it doesn't hurt to have a little backup info before you get too involved. Word is that his wife left him for a younger man and abandoned her son in the process. Mr. Gold raised him alone."

Belle's heart broke for Rum when she heard it. "How sad for him and his son."

"Yes. Supposedly he didn't have an involvement with another woman until about 5 years ago when he met a local attorney named Cora Mills. They had some mad, passionate, completely physical relationship that ended when he developed feelings for her. She didn't want the baggage of any emotional attachments."

Belle's heart broke again. "How terrible for him. It must be hard for him to form any attachments after going through something like that." She looked over at Rum and just wanted to give him a hug. No wonder he seemed so uncertain about her interest in him.

"The thing is that none of us can picture this mad passionate love affair. He's always so controlled." Ruby felt the need to add to the gossip.

"I guess that old saying is true… you can't judge a book by its cover." Belle felt uncomfortable discussing Rum's former love life. She felt as though she were prying into something that wasn't her business. She hoped that he'd share some of this with her when he thought it made sense to do so. And then her mind went in another direction… a mad, passionate love affair… she had sensed that there was unbridled passion buried beneath that cool controlled surface… what she'd give to have it directed toward her.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up to see Rum staring at her. She blushed slightly as though he could read her thoughts. She felt an urgent need to have physical contact with him.

As if in response, Rum walked over to join them. "Miss Lucas." He nodded at Ruby.

"Mr. Gold." Ruby responded in kind and then gave Belle a wink. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

She walked off and Gold looked questioningly at Belle. "What was that about?"

Belle blushed. "I think she's figured out how much I like you."

"Really?" Gold's heart leapt a little when she said it.

"Yes, really." She linked her arm in his. "And I wanted to remind you that you promised to spend the day with me. That includes this evening."

He grinned. "If you insist." As if there was anything he'd rather do.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek again. "Yes, I insist… and I promise you won't be disappointed." She gave him a rather naughty look.

"You two look awfully cozy." Mary Margaret was smiling as she and David walked up to greet them.

David moved close to Gold and uttered under his breath. "I see napkin-folding in your future."

Gold gave him a dirty look and David just laughed in return.

Belle smiled. "We were just discussing this evening. I think it's so exciting that we're going to be sitting at the Captain's Table. Did you get a chance to meet him?"

"Yes. I was surprised by how young and handsome he is. He looks like a movie star." Mary Margaret gushed.

David's face took on a sour expression. "He's handsome, I'll give him that, but I didn't care for all his flirting."

Gold chuckled. He didn't care for this captain either.

"I suppose he's handsome in that movie star type of way, but it barely registered with me. I'm more attracted to someone whose face says something about him. I like unique features. I find that much sexier." Belle voiced her opinion and Gold felt as though all eyes were on him.

Thankfully the dinner bell rang alerting everyone that it was time to proceed to the dining room.

David took the moment to get in his final word to Gold. "It's sooo happening." He laughed again and grabbed Mary Margaret by the waist. "Time to go."

"What's happening?" Belle looked quizzically at Gold.

He groaned. "Nothing. Mr. Nolan thinks he's a comedian."

She pursed her lips and gave him a look which he ignored. Instead he gave her his arm and then placed his hand over hers. "It's an inside joke between me and Mr. Nolan."

She smiled to herself. He really was cute… so cute.

They made their way to the main dining room and were escorted to a large table in the middle of the room. The table seated 13 people. The maitre d' informed them that the captain would be sitting at the head of the table and the staff captain would be seated at the other end. There were six places set on one side and five on the other. It was suggested that they alternate the seating male/female and that their most talkative or most important guests be seated next to the captain. Moe immediately offered to sit on one side of him and insisted that Belle sit next to him. "Gold, why don't you sit on the other side of the captain? He'll want to be seated next to someone important and you may be the best we can do." Moe laughed uncontrollably.

"I beg to differ. I think he'd prefer someone pretty. I don't think I'm his type." Gold said sarcastically.

Moe first looked taken aback and then guffawed. "Well if you put it that way, I'll have to agree. We'll give him plenty of pretty. Belle's right next to me and we'll have Emma sit next to you. She can handle both of you."

Gold chuckled. He was looking forward to Emma's interaction with the captain. She was the last person to put up with flirtatious innuendos. He would have preferred sitting next to Belle, but at least he'd be able to look across at her. That consoled him briefly until he realized that Gaston was sitting next to her. He didn't know why, but he felt a twinge of jealousy.

The captain arrived and everyone was re-introduced. Amazingly, he seemed to have remembered the names of every woman at the table… he called all of them "Love." He had no recollection of any of the men's names.

"He's a real charmer, isn't he?" Emma whispered to Gold.

Gold smirked. "He certainly thinks so."

The meal proceeded with the wine flowing and the usual five courses. Gold was surprised that the captain, when he could be distracted from his flirtations, was actually quite interesting and knowledgeable. It was pretty impressive that he was in his position at such a young age. He regaled them with some fascinating stories and even invited them to a private tour of the bridge on their next day at sea.

When the captain wasn't talking, Moe kept the conversation flowing. Gold noted that Belle attempted to have conversation with Gaston that seemed to fall flat. Why did that make him so happy? Almost as happy as the constant smiles she gave him when they made eye contact.

"Has Moe figured out that his daughter's interested in you?" Emma's question irked and pleased Gold at the same time.

"What makes you think she's interested in me?" Gold tried to sound incredulous.

"Gold." Emma used her no nonsense tone. "She's been looking at you and smiling at you during this whole meal. Plus, in case you've forgotten, I saw the two of you together today. You know as well as I do that she's interested… and vice versa." She stared straight into his eyes.

"Things are not always as they appear, Miss Swan. You, more than anyone, should know that." He hedged her question.

"And sometimes they're exactly what they appear to be." She gave him a knowing smile and he laughed.

"I think the captain is trying to get your attention, Miss Swan. I just heard him call your name, Love." He turned away from her and looked across at Belle. She gave him a huge smile and he returned it.

The meal finally ended. The captain departed and they all began to rise from the table. Belle rushed over to Gold. "Did you have anything special in mind for tonight?"

"Just spending time with you." He took her hand.

"I was hoping to see the ice show that they're putting on. It's going to be based on 'Beauty &amp; the Beast'. What do you think?"

"I'd love to accompany you, Belle. I've been wondering how they can ice skate and execute difficult moves and jumps while the ship is in motion. It has to be pretty difficult."

"Great! We should start over there so that we can get a seat."

Moe tried to get everyone's attention. "Some of us are heading over to the casino. Everyone's welcome to join us." He looked at Belle.

"Sorry, Dad. I've had my heart set on the ice show. Rum's coming with me." Gold felt his heart skip a beat when she said it. He wasn't sure how Moe would react.

"We're going too." Mary Margaret announced.

Moe seemed pleased. "Wonderful! Glad to see that everyone's getting to know each other." He addressed Gold. "I would have never pegged you for one to go for something like that, Gold. It's amazing what we're finding out about each other on this trip."

Gold felt as though he'd dodged a bullet. He wasn't trying to hide what was happening from Moe, but he wasn't anxious for him to find out that he was forging a relationship with his daughter. He didn't expect him to be happy about it.

They all parted ways. Gold, Belle, Mary Margaret and David set off to the ice show together. David kept grinning inanely at Gold. "What's the problem, Nolan? Spit it out." Gold was getting annoyed.

"There's no problem, Mr. Gold. It's just that I never pegged you as the ice show type." David echoed Moe's words.

"For your information, Mr. Nolan, I'm quite interested in seeing this show. I've been curious to see how they can perform on a moving ship."

"And you'll be spending more time with Belle." David hoped he wasn't pushing him too far.

Gold tried to give him a withering look but ending up chuckling. "And I'll be spending more time with Belle."

They arrived at the show and found good seats. The show began and they all fell under its spell. It was something none of them had ever expected to witness at sea and they were very impressed. Belle and Mary Margaret couldn't say enough about it and David and Gold had to agree.

"Where are you two heading now?" Mary Margaret asked.

Belle looked at Rum. "We were going to wander around a bit before heading back to the suite."

"Well have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow."

They parted ways and Belle turned to Gold. "Alone at last." She took his hand. "Did you want to come for a walk with me on the upper deck? It's beautiful out tonight and the sky is clear. We'll be able to see all the stars." She'd always wanted to do this. To her it was one of the most romantic things she could imagine.

Gold brought her hand to his lips. "I'd like nothing more, Belle. I'm just happy to be spending time with you."

She smiled at him. "Good. I've wanted to do this forever." She held his hand and led him to the upper deck. There were several couples strolling along the deck or standing at the railing and looking out to sea. Belle and Gold had their fingers entwined as they walked slowly along.

Belle shivered a little. "Are you cold, Belle? The air seems to cool quickly at night."

"I'm OK. I just got a little chill."

Gold stopped walking and removed his jacket. "Put this over your shoulders. It will make you feel warmer." He draped it over her.

"Thanks, Rum." It gave her a tingly feeling to have his jacket on her.

He then put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued their walk. A wave of electricity passed through her. He was holding her close and it thrilled her.

They walked for a while engaged in easy conversation with one another. Belle could sense Gold slowing down a bit and thought his leg might be bothering him. "Do you mind if we sit on one of the lounge chairs for a while? We can lie back and look at the stars."

"I'd like that."

They found a chair off in a quiet spot. They managed to squeeze into the same chair with Belle lying partially on Gold. He put his arm back around her as she cuddled next to him. She put one arm over his chest and he covered her with his jacket.

Gold felt the most unexpected sense of peacefulness as she lay against him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her on the top of her head. He couldn't get close enough to her. His body had already begun to respond to her and if she changed her position she'd become aware of it. He continued to gently caress her cheek. She sighed contentedly.

"Rum?"

"What is it, Belle?"

"Let's face one another." She switched her position and he followed suit so that they were lying face to face. She put her hand on his shoulder and he pulled her against him.

They looked in each other's eyes. "Kiss me, Rum."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. They kissed slowly and tenderly with no tongues, just lips caressing lips. Belle moaned and Gold felt himself getting harder. She pressed closer to him. Gold broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Belle."

"Mmmmm…" She leaned in to kiss him again. A radiating warmth had spread throughout her body and a throbbing heat had settled between her legs.

It was obvious to both of them that there was intense physical attraction between them. Gold felt an urge to make love to her, but he felt a stronger urge just to hold her close and feel her heart beating against him. There was something about this sweet simple kiss that he was sharing with Belle that was arousing him in ways that he felt certain he'd never been aroused before and he wanted to savor every minute of it.

"Rum." Belle pulled back and smiled at him.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time." She traced his lips with her finger and he felt himself get harder than he already was. He began to question just how long he was going to be able to hold back with her.

"Me neither." He could hear a huskiness in his voice.

They lay silent for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts.

Gold spoke first. "I suppose we should get back to the room. It's getting late and I think we can both use some rest. Neither one of us got much sleep last night."

Belle agreed. She helped him up off the lounge chair and they headed back to the room, his arm once again around her waist. He was thankful for the long walk on the darkened deck. He needed it while his body got back to at least a semi-normal state. He wasn't sure if it would ever be in a normal state again while he was in her presence.

"The ship will be docking in Cozumel tomorrow, Rum. Did you sign up for any shore excursions? I'm on an 8:00am tour to see the Mayan ruins at Tulum."

Gold grinned and pulled her closer. "I'm signed up for the same tour. Guess we'll be spending the day together again."

Belle's smile lit up her whole face. "I was hoping that we would, but I wasn't sure if you had made any plans."

"Do you know what the others are doing?" Gold was hoping they'd be alone.

"I think Dad is going snorkeling and on a boat tour with some of the others. He wasn't too happy when he saw the excursions I chose. He thought I'd be alone for all of them. He wanted me to switch them around but I had my heart set on seeing certain sights. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that I'll have company."

Gold supposed that Moe would feel better knowing that Belle wouldn't be alone. He wasn't sure that he'd be happy that she'd be with him.

"Do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow? We can order in or go to the early buffet." Gold liked the idea of starting the day together again.

"Yes." Belle was pleased. "Let's go to the buffet since we both seem to be early risers. I'd like to try it."

Gold agreed and they made a plan to meet in the morning. They arrived at the suite and entered the main area. Gold felt less unsure of himself than he had that afternoon. He caressed Belle's cheek. "I had the perfect evening, Belle – thanks to you."

He leaned forward and gave her one last lingering kiss. Belle responded by running her fingers through his hair. He couldn't suppress a moan.

She smiled. "I thought you might like that."

He smiled wickedly at her. "Just for the record… the part of the headache massage that wasn't a part of the massage… you know, the part where you couldn't keep your hands off me?"

"Yes? What about it?" Belle asked innocently.

"I liked that part the best." He gave her a look that sent a wave of heat coursing through her body.

She giggled. "I know… I couldn't help noticing." And with that she turned and headed to her room. "I'll see you in the morning."

Gold just stood there staring after her. He couldn't have responded even if he'd wanted to.


	5. Day 3: Mayan Ruins

Gold woke up even earlier than usual. He felt a smile on his lips. He could only surmise that he had dreamt about Belle. He'd gone to bed thinking about her and she was his first thought upon awakening. His heart began to beat faster. He couldn't explain what was happening to him. He had no problem understanding his physical attraction to her, but his need to just be with her was something he'd never experienced before.

He could no longer doubt how she felt about him. She'd made her desires pretty clear. He was the one who kept doubting himself. But even if she had only wanted a platonic relationship, he would have accepted it and been happy to spend time with her. He felt connected to her in a way that had nothing to do with the physical.

Gold lingered in bed for a while longer, thinking about Belle. His thoughts did nothing to alleviate the physical need she had aroused in him, so he decided to get up and get ready. Maybe doing something besides thinking would help him deal with his situation. Or maybe he'd just have to take care of it some other way.

Gold showered, got dressed and then went out onto the balcony to enjoy the morning air. He knew that Belle would be up shortly and they'd be off to spend the day together.

"Good morning." She stepped out onto the balcony and greeted him.

"Good morning, Belle." He flashed a smile that had an immediate and intense effect on her.

She walked over to him and he took her hands in his. They smiled at each other. Belle removed her right hand from his and ran it through his hair. Then she pulled his head toward her and kissed him on the lips. His body's response shocked him considering that he'd just taken care of the pressing need that she aroused in him. He supposed that it would have been much worse if he hadn't.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Belle's cheeks were flushed and Gold's eyes were dark. They stared intently at each other for a few seconds and then Gold broke the spell they seemed to be under. "Good morning indeed."

Belle giggled. She loved his humor and his reactions. She smiled at how happy she felt. "I suppose we should head to breakfast if we don't want to be late for the tour."

Gold agreed and she took his hand.

The walk to the buffet took a while, but they didn't seem to notice. They never seemed to be at a loss for words with one another.

They arrived just as it was opening and joined the short line that had already formed. They made their way through and selected the items they wanted. This time they took extra food since they didn't know when they'd be eating again. They found a seat out on the deck and then Belle offered to go back and get juice and tea for them. Gold gladly accepted since it wasn't as easy for him with the cane.

They talked about the tour and their day. Then Gold said something that he felt he needed to say. "Belle." He took her hand. "I think you know how I feel about you." He hesitated. "I just want you to know that I'm not looking to have a fling with you. That's not me and I don't think it's you. Whatever we have between us… it's not something I'm taking lightly." His heart was pounding as he said it. He felt exposed and rather helpless.

"Oh, Rum." Belle squeezed his hand. She knew it must have been difficult for him to say this considering how nervous he was about their 'attraction'. "Thank you. I can tell you're not that type... and neither am I." She smiled shyly at him. And then she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "But I might have been tempted to go that route if it was all you wanted… I can't seem to resist you." She grinned at him and it made him think things that he needed to suppress immediately.

He found himself almost speechless again, but forced his way out of it. "Maybe you shouldn't have told me that, Belle. Now I have the upper hand." He gave her an evil look.

She laughed at him. "We'll see about that."

He laughed in return. Who was he kidding? She had him eating out of her hand and he was doing so willingly and happily.

They were both in a great mood as they made their way back to the room. Gold had his arm around Belle and they were smiling and laughing as they entered the suite.

"So there you are." Moe looked up from his coffee to greet them.

Gold removed his arm from around Belle's shoulders.

"You two look mighty cozy." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Rum and I had breakfast together at the buffet. We're scheduled for the same tour today." Belle stated matter-of-factly.

Moe's puzzled expression faded slightly. He looked from Belle to Gold. "It seems you two have a lot in common. I never would have guessed it." His expression lightened further. "So you're on the same tour?" His lips curled into a huge grin. "Thank god. I would have been worried sick about Gold all day if I thought he was off somewhere alone." He once again laughed uncontrollably at his own joke. "You make sure you look after him, Belle."

She giggled and Gold grimaced. Then he laughed. "Oh, I'll watch out for him." She gave Gold a look that he prayed Moe did not see. "I won't let him out of my sight…." She turned to Gold. "I'm going to go finish getting ready. Let's meet in 20 minutes."

Gold agreed and they both headed toward their rooms. Before Gold could enter his, Moe stopped him. "Can I speak to you for a minute, old man?"

Gold's heart stopped. This was it. He was sure Moe was going to confront him about Belle. He put his arm around Gold's shoulders. "Listen. Between you and me, I want you to keep an eye on Belle. I'm glad she's not going off alone. I'm worried about her. She's too independent for my liking."

"I wouldn't worry about her, Moe. Your daughter's a very wise young woman who seems to know exactly what she wants. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Moe looked at him thoughtfully, something Gold wasn't used to seeing. "I suppose you're right. It's just that I'll feel better knowing that someone's looking out for her."

"I'll be with her the whole time, Moe. I'm not planning to let her out of my sight." Gold wanted to get things out in the open. "Belle and I like spending time together… we're planning to spend a lot of time together this week."

A strange expression flashed across Moe's face and then disappeared. "Good man. I knew I could count on you. Now I just wish I could understand why Belle seems to like you so much. I thought she was going to connect with one of the young men from our office, but instead she's been out and about with you. I just don't get it."

Gold realized that he really didn't get it, but he wasn't about to clarify further. He took his leave from Moe and returned to his room to finish getting ready. He would feel better when Moe understood the exact nature of his relationship with Belle. It was right in front of his eyes, but he was either denying it or just incapable of imagining that Belle could be interested in him. He decided that it was the latter.

When he was ready, he went back out into the common area to wait for Belle. She was already there sitting at the table with her father. She jumped up when she saw him. She gathered up a large brightly colored bag and then kissed her father on the cheek. "We'll see you later. Have fun snorkeling."

She walked over to Gold and linked her arm in his and kissed him on the cheek. Moe stared at them. "Don't worry about me, Dad. I assure you that I'm in very good hands."

Gold silently groaned. He wished she'd phrased that differently.

Moe continued to stare at them and then finally responded. "Have a good time. I'll see you tonight."

When they got out into the corridor, Gold stopped Belle. "Did your father say anything to you about us?"

Belle flushed slightly. "He commented about how much time we seem to be spending together... I told him that I liked you… a lot. And that I was planning to spend as much time with you as I could." She looked at him shyly. "You're not upset, are you?"

Gold let out a deep breath. "I basically told him the same thing, but I don't think he quite understood what I was saying." He paused. "Do you think he understood you?"

"I don't know. Dad's hard to read sometimes. I love him dearly, but he often doesn't seem to hear what I'm saying. He thinks he knows what's best for me so he interprets things so that they fit his vision." She ran her fingers through his hair. "But we can't worry about it. I know what I want and that's all that matters here…" She kissed him on the lips.

"What is it you want, Belle?" Gold needed to hear her say it.

"You, Rum. I want you." She kissed him again in a way that made it impossible for him to doubt it.

He grinned foolishly at her. "And I want you to have whatever you want."

She giggled. "Then we're in agreement. Now let's get going." Belle led them to the tenders and they boarded to make their way to Cozumel. Once there, they hooked up with their tour to take the ferry ride to the mainland. The boat ride over was a little bumpy, but it didn't bother either of them. They disembarked, boarded their bus and found a seat toward the back.

Once they were settled, Gold grinned at her. "May I ask what you have in that bag?" He was curious to know what she was toting around with her. He'd offered to carry it, but she'd preferred having his free arm wrapped around her, something he couldn't object to.

She laughed. "I have sunscreen, a hat, a blouse that I can use to cover my arms, water bottles for me and you, a small towel and practical shoes."

"I see you're much more well-prepared than I am. I forgot about sunscreen."

"No problem. I was planning to share with you. I think we should put some on now before the tour starts. Let me help you put some on your face. It's hard to do without a mirror." Gold agreed and Belle applied some lotion to her hand and then began to massage it into his face, starting with his forehead and working down to his cheeks and nose and chin. He couldn't help thinking about the headache massage and how much he liked being touched by her.

"Mmmmm…. That felt good." He gave her a naughty grin and she felt her body react.

"My turn now. You can't be the only one to have all the fun." She squeezed some into his hand and raised her face to him. She wasn't wearing any makeup and once again he was awed by her natural beauty.

Gold slowly and sensually applied the sunscreen to her face. "Did that feel good?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She murmured. It had felt a little too good.

"Glad to hear it. I'd be happy to apply more wherever you'd like." His tone of voice and his hot breath against her ear sent a tingle through her body that settled between her legs. She liked this side of him.

"I may take you up on your offer. I'll need someone to help me apply it all over my body if I decide to sunbathe or go swimming."

Gold felt himself responding. She had a way of always getting him. He couldn't get the thought of running his hands all over her body out of his head. It was a good thing that the ride out to Tulum was going to be a long one. He leaned in closer to her and whispered. "You really don't play fair."

She giggled. "I know. But you don't mind, do you?" She caressed his cheek.

"No, not at all."

The tour guide now interrupted them (none too soon as far as Gold was concerned) and explained how the tour would work. He then began a fascinating talk about the Mayan culture that continued until they reached Tulum. At that point they exited the bus and began a short walk out to the site. Belle opened the umbrella that she'd brought with her. It was her best defense against the beating sun and she insisted that Gold borrow her straw hat to cover his head. He was none too anxious to do so, but eventually gave in. Belle took a photo of him alone and then got another tour member to take a photo of the two of them together.

"Do not, under penalty of death, share these photos with David Nolan." Gold could just imagine the ribbing he'd suffer if Nolan got wind of him wearing Belle's hat.

Belle agreed and Gold happily settled back in step with her.

When they arrived at the site, everyone was awed by its breathtaking beauty. The ruins were sitting on a cliff overlooking the Caribbean and the views were spectacular. That in itself would have been worth the trip. But there was much more to come. Their tour guide gave them an entertaining and informative explanation of the history of the ruins and of each of the structures. They were then allotted two hours to explore on their own. Belle and Gold were both in awe of the site and set out to explore a couple of the structures in more detail. They spent an hour and a half exploring and then found a spot where they could sit and look out at the beautiful scene before them. By then, Gold's leg was aching and he needed to rest.

Belle handed him a bottle of water. "This is very romantic, don't you think?"

"Yes." He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. They sat there silently and companionably for a few minutes.

Gold spoke first. He wanted to share some things about himself with Belle that he felt she needed to know and this seemed like the perfect time to do it. "I don't know how much you've heard about me from your father or even from some of the others on the trip with us." He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

Belle blushed thinking about the gossip Ruby had shared with her and what her father had told her that morning. She felt as though she'd been hiding something from him."I've heard a little."

"I'm sure you know I'm divorced."

"Yes."

"And that I have a son?"

"Yes, my father told me that you have a son my age."

Gold wasn't surprised that Moe had shared that with her. "His name's Neal. He lives in New York."

She nodded.

"Does it bother you that he's your age?

"No, Rum. Not at all. Do you think it would bother him if he found out about us?" She felt nervous asking.

"I don't think so. Neal's mother left me when he was 10 years old and pretty much abandoned him at the same time. He was quite traumatized and we had a tough time of it. He's happy now and I know he just wants me to be happy too."

Belle put her hand over his. "I'm sorry you had such a tough time, Rum. It must have been very difficult for both you and Neal."

"Yes. I wasn't very good at being his only parent and I made many mistakes. I'm just relieved that Neal, due to his own remarkable character, turned out so well. I can't take credit for doing much more than keeping him safe and fed and warm."

Belle felt his pain and hurt for him. "I doubt that's true, Rum. I'm sure you influenced him in many ways without even knowing it."

"You're very sweet, Belle. That's one of the many things I like so much about you." He smiled at her and she blushed at the compliment.

"And that you blush at compliments. It's very endearing." She blushed again and he grinned. For once he had her at the disadvantage. Usually she was the one who had him speechless.

"So what else have you heard?" He wanted her to hear things directly from him.

Belled felt uncomfortable saying. "Ruby may have told me a few things."

"Ruby?" Gold groaned. "That woman is the office and town gossip. She probably knows things about me that I don't even know myself."

Belle couldn't help giggling. "She does seem to know a lot."

"What did she tell you, Belle? At least give me a chance to tell my side of the story."

Belle took a deep breath. "She said that your wife left you for a younger man."

"Is that the gossip?" Gold looked annoyed. "I was 36 and Milah was 34. She ran off with a 30 year old man. I don't think age was the issue."

Belle looked at him expectantly.

Gold continued. "She left because she was bored with me and our life. I've always been a bit of a hermit and Milah wanted fun and excitement. We were very different people. Unfortunately, poor Neal suffered because of it."

"I'm sorry, Rum." She took his hand and kissed it.

"So what else?" Gold was determined to get through this.

Belle looked very uncomfortable. "She said that you didn't have another relationship until five years ago."

Gold groaned before she could finish. "Cora?"

"Yes."

"What did she have to say about that?"

Belle blushed. "That you had a very passionate physical relationship with her and that she ended it when you developed feelings for her. She didn't want any emotional attachments."

Gold looked stunned. "I don't know how Ruby finds out these things. I suppose Cora wasn't shy about sharing our business with others." He looked sheepishly at Belle. "I hope you don't think less of me because of this. I told you this morning that I wasn't the type to have a fling."

"And you're not. You couldn't help forming an attachment, Rum. You couldn't have a relationship that was just about the physical." She stroked his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding, Belle." He took her hand and kissed it. "It's embarrassing to think that my personal life has been the topic of office gossip. I can't imagine what Miss Lucas will have to say when she finds out about us."

It was now Belle's turn to look sheepish. "She may already know."

"Don't tell me David Nolan said something to her."

"No, it wasn't David. I told her we spent the day together yesterday and then I told her that I thought you were extremely attractive… she figured it out from there."

"You told her you thought I was extremely attractive?" Gold seemed to have forgotten about the office gossip.

"Yes. I felt the need to share that with someone." She smiled at him.

Gold pulled her closer. "And I feel a sudden need to spread sunscreen all over your body."

Belle felt a surge of pure sexual desire rushing through her. Gold felt the same. She ran her fingers through his hair again and he kissed her (but not the way he wanted to). This was not the time or place.

He slowly pulled back from her. They looked into each other's eyes. Both were dark and filled with desire.

"I suppose we need to get back to the bus." Gold looked at his watch.

"Yes, unless you want to be stranded here alone with me." Belle looked at him hopefully.

Gold laughed. "I'd be more than tempted if I didn't have your father to answer to."

Belle giggled. "He wouldn't be too pleased."

Belle got up and helped Gold to his feet. They walked slowly back to the bus enjoying the last views of the beautiful scenery. They both felt relaxed and happy.

As they approached the bus, a cruise ship photographer took their photo.

"What was that about?" Gold questioned Belle.

"They take photos on different tours and on the ship and then sell them back to you as mementos of your trip. You can buy them in the photo shop. They put them on display so that you can find yours and purchase them. That's why they took our photo on the way into the Captain's reception and as we got on and off the ship."

Gold gave her an accusatory look. "So a photo of me wearing your hat is going to be on display somewhere on the ship?"

Belle wanted to laugh but tried to stifle it. "Yes." She said meekly.

"And I have to find it and purchase it if I want to make sure David Nolan doesn't get wind of it?"

"Yes." Belle could no longer control her laughter. "It won't be up until later or tomorrow. We can look for it together and buy it or destroy it before your secret gets out."

"You think this is funny?" He couldn't hide his smirk.

"Yes. Besides, I think you look adorable in that hat."

Gold chuckled. She was the cutest little thing and she always made him laugh.

They got on the bus for the hour ride back to town. Belle held his hand the whole time. He sat there with a silly grin on his face.

When they arrived in Carmen del Playa they were told that they'd have an hour to shop before they needed to board the ferry.

Belle turned to Gold. "Do you have a tropical print shirt that you can wear to dinner tonight?"

Gold gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Belle found him so amusing. "I didn't think so… tonight's dinner has a tropical theme and they want us all to wear tropical print clothing." Belle bit her lip to suppress her laughter. "I can help you find a shirt to wear in one of the shops here."

Gold groaned but didn't argue. "Lead the way. Let's get this over with."

Belle smiled to herself. She really wanted Rum to have fun. They wandered around for a short while until Belle found the perfect shop. She picked out a shirt with pink and orange flowers on it. Gold was none too pleased. She also picked out a sundress for herself with smaller flowers on it. Gold insisted on purchasing the dress for her. It was the least he could do to thank her for helping him fit in on this cruise.

They were exhausted by the time they got back to the suite and Gold's leg was obviously bothering him. Moe was not back yet and they had an hour before they needed to get ready for dinner.

"Are you OK, Rum?" Belle was concerned about him.

"I'm fine. My leg's acting up a bit. Nothing that can't be fixed if I keep off it for a little while."

Belle bit her lower lip. "I know a massage technique that might help."

Gold couldn't hide his interest, nor could he tear his eyes away from her lips. He swallowed. "Hmmmm, considering how well the headache massage worked, I might be convinced to give it a try."

Belle smiled seductively at him. "I thought you might be interested."

Gold laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

She giggled. "Yes… but all kidding aside, I think this massage will help. Promise to take it seriously."

"Yes, Belle. I'll be good." He hoped he'd be able to keep his word. His reaction to the last massage had been pretty intense and embarrassing.

"Good. You'll need to lie down. I think your bed will be the best spot for this." She looked directly at him.

He swallowed. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "As you wish." He opened the door to his room and let her in. He immediately felt uncomfortable. He couldn't keep himself from thinking inappropriate thoughts.

"Umm… do you have a pair of shorts you can put on? I can't do this if you're wearing pants."

Gold looked sheepish. "I'm afraid not. I don't wear shorts."

"Do you wear boxer shorts?" Belle blushed.

"Yes." He gulped at the thought of where this was heading.

"Then that will have to do. It's no different than if you were wearing a bathing suit. You don't mind, do you?" Belle was determined.

"No, I guess not." He stood there frozen again.

Belle couldn't help giggling. "You can take your pants off, Rum, and lie on the bed. I promise this is going to make you feel good."

He didn't doubt it for a moment. He was afraid it was going to make him feel too good. He removed his pants and lay back on the bed. He was thankful that he was only slightly aroused at the moment. His leg was aching and that seemed to be his one saving grace.

Belle carefully applied pressure to his ankle and calf and then behind his knee. Her touch was firm but gentle and the pain in his leg began disappear at her touch. "That's amazing, Belle. My leg is already starting to feel better. Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"It's another technique I learned from that same college friend. It works on a lot of different muscle groups." She was pleased that it was helping him.

Belle continued the massage. Gold relaxed and was thankful that his body was cooperating.

"How's your leg? Any more pain?" She asked after ten minutes of careful attention to him.

"It's perfect. I can't believe that I feel this good." Gold was grinning at her.

Belle moved up to sit beside him on the bed. "I'm glad you feel better, Rum." She ran her fingers through his hair and then traced his lips with her fingers.

Gold's body reacted immediately. He was lying on the bed in his underwear and she was sitting beside him and touching him. "Belle."

She leaned forward to kiss him. This time the kiss was not just lips on lips. Her open mouth met his and their tongues caressed each other in a way that spoke volumes about their need to physically express what they were feeling. The kiss was long and deep. Belle entangled her fingers in his hair and Gold ran his hands down her back. Gold was now fully aroused and there was no hiding it in his current state of undress. And he didn't want to. This is what she did to him. It was as simple as that.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Gold moved a strand of hair from Belle's face. "You know I think we have something special between us, don't you?" Gold was still afraid of doing the wrong thing.

"Yes." Belle stroked his cheek. "I feel the same way. I wouldn't be sitting here on your bed with you if I didn't."

"I guess you can tell that I'm still nervous about us." He looked rather helpless and Belle just wanted to hug him.

"Don't be, Rum. I'm not." She bit her lip and then leaned forward. She traced his lips with her tongue. "Remember when I told you I wanted you this morning?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes." He answered as though hypnotized.

"I meant that I wanted you in every way." She nibbled his earlobe and then planted kisses on his jaw and trailed them down to his throat.

Gold's arousal's increased and he was sure the head of his cock was peeking out of the flap in his boxers and there was nothing he could do to hide it. He moaned low in his throat and Belle felt waves of desire pass through her.

She looked up and met his gaze again and then kissed him once more on the lips.

"It's getting late. Dad will be back soon and we have to get ready for dinner." She began to rise from the bed. Gold covered himself with his hand.

"I had the perfect day, Rum…. I can't wait to see more of you tonight."

The way she said it made it impossible for him to doubt her meaning.


	6. Day 3: Tropical Night

Gold had been aroused almost beyond the point of no return for the second time that day. It was embarrassing. At his age he should have had better control over himself. But when it came to Belle, his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He found himself responding to her slightest touch. It was thrilling and disconcerting to him at the same time.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up the shirt Belle had chosen for him. He almost didn't recognize himself. He looked younger and relaxed… he looked happy… and it was all thanks to her.

He finished getting ready and went out onto the balcony. The ship had departed from Cozumel an hour earlier and they were now again at sea. He heard Belle step out onto the balcony and he turned to greet her. His heart stopped. He knew she was strikingly beautiful. He'd known that all along. But tonight when he saw her, it was as if he were seeing her for the very first time. Her face was a vision, but her body had him riveted. It's not as though he hadn't already seen her in short dresses. It's just that tonight he couldn't tear his eyes away her extremely shapely bare legs. He followed them up to where they disappeared under the skirt of her dress, her very short dress. His mind could think of nothing but running his hands up the inside of her thighs and under her skirt.

He looked up to meet her eyes. He couldn't help looking a little guilty.

Belle moved close to him and whispered in his ear. "Do you like what you see?"

She really did not play fair. "Yes." He grinned sheepishly.

"It's OK, Rum. It excites me when you look at me like that." By now he had put his arm around her and she was running her fingers through his hair. He bent down to kiss her. What he would give to skip dinner and just drag her back into his room to continue where they left off earlier.

When they broke the kiss, Belle looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face. "Do you like my dress?"

Why was she asking? He had made it pretty clear just how much he liked it… well, at least the length of it. He pulled back from her to take a better look. A dawning recognition flitted across his face. He looked down at his own shirt.

"Belle?" She was in big trouble now.

"Yes, Rum?" She was laughing.

He wanted to look stern, but couldn't help laughing himself. "This time you are going to pay, sweetheart."

Belle ran her fingers through his hair knowing that it would distract him. "I didn't realize that the shirt was exactly the same as my dress. I thought they were similar and that it would be cute to wear them together." She tried to stifle a giggle. "Now it's just cuter than I thought it would be."

Now Gold really wanted to drag her back into his room. "I'm glad you're so amused, Belle." He ran his finger across her jaw and down her throat. "Like I said, you are going to pay."

Belle felt that surge of desire pass through her again. "Willingly."

This was going to be a long night as far as Gold was concerned. He couldn't wait to get her alone again.

"Belle!" Moe's voice jolted them. Gold had his arms around Belle and she was pressed against him. They separated at the sound of his voice. "There you are."

Moe walked toward them.

"Dad, what happened to you? You got too much sun! Didn't you use sunscreen?" Belle ran over to him. "This doesn't look good."

"I'm fine, Belle. Just a little too much sun. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Moe was a bright red and Belle had reason to be concerned. "Don't worry about me. I've already been to the ship's doctor and he gave me a salve to use."

Belle looked slightly relieved. "OK. Just make sure you use it. You'd better stay out of the sun for a few days." Belle was like a little mother hen and Gold thought it was adorable.

"Enough about me." Moe tried to change the subject. "Did you two have a good day? Did you enjoy the ruins?"

"Yes, we had such a good time." Belle smiled at Gold as she said it and he smiled back.

Moe cleared his throat. "Very good. I'm glad we all had a good time today." He looked carefully at Gold and suddenly burst out laughing. "Good for you, old man. You're wearing a tropical shirt. I never thought I'd see the day. This cruise has really loosened you up."

"Yes." Gold answered drily. "And I see that you managed to find the perfect shirt to suit you." Gold couldn't help crinkling his nose at Moe's shirt which was covered with large blue, red, green, orange and yellow parrots and macaws. He was beginning to appreciate the subtle pattern on his shirt a lot more.

Belle giggled and mouthed "Be good" to him.

He gave her a rebellious look in reply.

Gold wasn't sure if it was due to too much sun or Moe's usual tendency to miss what was right in front of his nose, but he didn't notice that he and Belle were dressed alike. Gold didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed.

They made their way to the dining room to join the others for dinner. There were three seats available at the table when they arrived. Gold and Belle sat in between Jefferson and Dr. Hopper, while Moe sat across from them in between Ruby and David Nolan.

"Hi Belle… Mr. Gold. We were just talking about how much fun this tropical night is. It' so much fun to see what everyone's wearing." Ruby greeted them. Gold cringed, knowing full well where this was leading. "Oh my God!" She squealed and Belle squeezed his hand. "Do you two have on matching outfits?"

Gold groaned and Belle giggled.

"How adorable!" Ruby continued.

Everyone at the table stopped to stare at them. Gold felt like crawling under the table. Belle smiled. "Yes, we ended up matching. I helped Rum pick the shirt because I thought it was similar to my dress. I couldn't believe it when they ended up being exactly the same."

Gold could hear Nolan laughing one minute and then choking on his drink the next. Served him right as far as Gold was concerned. He looked up to see Moe staring at him. He didn't look in her direction, but he could feel the smirk on Emma's face. Belle put her hand on his thigh and then whispered in his ear. "I promise to make it up to you later."

Gold barely registered what she said. His whole body was tuned in to her hand.

Thankfully, Ruby was anxious to analyze everyone's choice of clothing so the attention turned away from them. The women were all wearing sundresses with flower patterns on them. The men were more of a mish-mash. Dr. Hopper's shirt was covered with dolphins, David Nolan's had every species of tropical fish known to man, Jefferson's had sombreros, Graham's shirt was black with a single palm tree embroidered on the pocket (the only shirt that Gold could actually stomach), and Gaston had on some atrocity that was an affront to Gold's eyeballs. It was banana yellow with a hideous-looking monkey's face on the front of it and wings on the back. Gaston pointed out that the shirt was the creation of 'Walsh Designs', as if that was a justification for its existence. Gold whispered to Belle. "I wouldn't be too anxious to have my name attached to that abomination, but this Walsh character found the perfect specimen to wear it."

Belle giggled and reminded him that she wanted him to be good. He chuckled in response. At least Emma seemed to agree with him. He couldn't help noticing the horrified look on her face when she saw the shirt. Maybe she had better taste than he'd ever given her credit for.

"Mr. Gold." David had unfortunately recovered from his coughing fit enough to seek his attention. Gold looked in his direction with a warning in his eyes. "Do you have an extra napkin over there? I seem to have misplaced mine." He proceeded to laugh at his own joke. Gold wanted to laugh himself, but refused to give David the satisfaction. Besides, Belle was stroking his thigh now and he was too distracted to respond to anything but her hand on him.

Mary Margaret addressed Gold and Belle. "You two are so cute. I searched for matching outfits for weeks but I couldn't find any. I can't believe you found them without even trying." That revelation seemed to subdue David's laughter a bit. Gold gloated.

Everyone's attention now turned to their menus. The waiter had arrived to get their drink orders and they needed to select their 5 courses. They all enjoyed looking at the menu and seeing the choices available. Gold always tried to order something unusual and Belle followed suit. She agreed with him that it was fun to try something different.

Dinner proceeded with everyone in great spirits. Most of the group had gone snorkeling and talked about the sea life they had encountered. They were all surprised to hear about Tulum and listened intently to Belle's description of the ruins. Gold could feel Moe's eyes on him the whole time. He was sure that he must now be aware of the nature of his relationship with Belle. He was dreading the inevitable confrontation about it.

When dinner was over everyone was in agreement that they would go see the magician/comedian who was performing that evening. Gold was the only one not too keen on seeing him. He didn't care for magicians. Their acts were always pretty cheesy in his opinion. Belle convinced him that it would be fun, especially since the magician was also a comedian. He was obviously not going to take himself too seriously. Naturally it didn't take much to convince Gold. The fact that Belle wanted to see the act was enough of an incentive for him.

They arrived at the theater and found a section with enough seats for all of them. Moe seemed to make it a point to sit right next to Gold. He whispered to Belle, who was sitting on his other side. "I have a feeling that your father is here to chaperone us tonight."

Belle looked over at her father who was sitting silently next to Gold. "He is awfully quiet. He seemed himself during the meal though."

She leaned over Gold and called to her father. "Dad, is everything OK? You seem quiet tonight."

Moe perked up at the sound of Belle's voice. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I think I'm tired from a full day of snorkeling and from over-exposure to the sun. Tomorrow's another day at sea so I'll be able to catch up on my rest then." He looked at Gold. "What about you, old man? You having trouble keeping up? Belle's a lot younger than you are. I bet she had you on your toes today."

Gold was positive that this was Moe's attempt to make a subtle dig about their age difference. He was in the process of formulating a reply when Belle spoke up. She pointedly took Gold's hand in hers. "Rum and I seem to be in perfect sync with one another. I've never enjoyed anyone's company as much as his."

Moe seemed surprised by Belle's answer. "OK, then. I'm glad you're having such a good time."

Gold swallowed hard. He wanted to kiss her very badly. He also wanted to disappear from Moe's piercing gaze.

Luckily for Gold, the magic show began and diverted Moe's attention away from him and to the stage. The 'magician' was more of a comedian than anything and he had everyone laughing pretty quickly. Moe seemed to gain his second wind as his big hearty laugh filled the auditorium. Evidently there was some advantage to being so vocal since Moe was picked to join two other audience members on the stage. Belle clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the audience and then rested her hand on Gold's thigh. He could only think about two things… how much he wanted to rest his hand on her bare thigh and how much he wanted this show to end so that they could be alone together.

Moe proved to be the perfect choice for the magician's act. His reactions had the audience in stitches and they gave him a standing ovation when the routine ended. He was filled with enthusiasm and energy by the time he returned to his seat.

When the show was over, he tried to gather everyone to join him in the casino again. He felt that this was his lucky night. He was in such a good mood that he didn't seem to mind when Belle and Gold declined. He wished them a good night and headed off to gamble with the others.

"Finally." Gold put his arm around Belle's waist. "I was starting to think your father wasn't going to let us out of his sight tonight."

Belle wavered. "I'm still not sure whether or not he knows about us."

"Really? I felt as though he was glaring at me all night. I think the matching outfits clued him in… speaking of which, we need to find that photo of me wearing your hat. There's no way I can let Nolan see that photo. He's already holding these matching outfits over my head."

Belle giggled. She had to admit that the matching outfits were a bit much for poor Rum. "OK. Let's go find the photo gallery to see if it's on display. I'm pretty sure it's on the deck below this one." They weaved their way through crowds of people to make their way to the elevator. They finally arrived on the lower deck and once again fought through the crowds to the photo gallery. There were countless photos on the walls.

"We have to search through all of these photos to find ours?" Gold was taken aback.

"It looks like it's arranged by day and event. Our photo should be at the other end." They made their way over to the other side of the room and started searching.

"Got it!" Belle pulled it off the wall and offered it to Gold. "We can purchase it or pass it through the shredder."

Gold's first instinct was to shred it, but when he looked at the photo and saw how adorable Belle looked, he thought better of it. He wanted to keep the photo for himself. "I'd like to keep it. Do you want a copy?"

"Yes, I love how you look in this photo, Rum."

He groaned. "As you wish. We'll purchase two copies." He felt relieved that they had retrieved the photo and that it was no longer on public display. He charged the photos to the suite and they made their way out of the shop.

"Where to now?" Gold deferred to Belle.

"You need to buy a bathing suit."

"What?" Gold was not expecting this.

"You're going to need one for something I have in mind for tomorrow and later this week. I'm sure we can find one in one of the onboard boutiques." There were a myriad of shops spread out before them and Belle found one specializing in men's clothing. It didn't take her long to help him find swim trunks that weren't too offensive. They were a dark gray with a lighter gray Mayan pattern on them.

Gold put his arm around Belle's waist and pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear. "Just promise me one thing before I purchase these."

"Anything you want." She looked innocently at him.

"You do not own a bathing suit that matches this one." He nipped her earlobe as he whispered into her ear and a shiver ran up and down her spine.

She bit her lower lip and tried to suppress her grin. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here." He charged the bathing suit to the suite and arranged to have it, along with the photos, delivered to their room.

They finally found their way out of the shopping arcade to a less congested area of the ship. Belle took Gold by the hand and led him out to a quiet spot on the deck. She turned to face him and he put his arms around her and pulled her close. They kissed sweetly and tenderly.

"I've been waiting all night to do this." Gold stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Me too." Belle leaned in closer to him. "It's so beautiful tonight, Rum. Why don't we go back to the suite? We can enjoy looking out at the water and at the stars from my balcony. We'll have more privacy there."

Gold's heart skipped a beat. He'd wanted to be alone with her again since they'd parted that afternoon. "You wish is my command, my lady. I'm more than happy to comply."

Belle giggled. "I'm glad to hear it, my lord." She took his hand in hers. "Follow me."

He followed her back to the suite and up to her room. He still felt a little nervous being alone with her in her bedroom. His body had begun betraying him the minute they had kissed on the lower deck. He was now painfully aware of how far his arousal had grown. He felt relieved when they went out to the balcony.

"Let's lie down on the lounge chair like we did last night." Belle took his hand and urged him back onto the cushions of a chair that was located in a corner. The balcony was lit up by the moon and stars so they could see each other perfectly, but they still had a sense of complete privacy.

They lay down on the chair facing each other. Gold pulled her close and she pressed herself against him. There was no doubt that she could feel just how much his body wanted hers. He looked deeply into her eyes and moved in to kiss her. Their lips met first and then their mouths parted as they searched out each other's tongues. He did not feel at all hesitant tonight.

Last night Belle had been wearing a long gown that had covered most of her body. Tonight she was wearing a short dress that left much of her skin exposed. Gold could see her bare legs and he felt an uncontrollable urge to run his hand up her thigh. It took all of his willpower not to do it. He didn't want to rush things with Belle, but he didn't know how long he could resist. She seemed to want it as much as he did. She pressed further against him and he could not suppress the moan that escaped his lips.

He moved his hands down to cup her butt and pulled her in closer. She let out a whimper and he thought he might lose it.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her right leg over his hip. Her whole leg was now exposed and her dress had risen up over her hips so that he could see her panties. He could no longer control his desire to touch her. He put his hand on her bare inner thigh and slowly ran it up her leg until he was just shy of her center. Belle whimpered and arched her back. Gold stroked her through the fabric of her panties. He was already completely aroused, but when he felt the wet fabric, his cock engorged further. She was as aroused as he was and that excited him beyond anything. Gold cupped her in his hand and she cried out and rubbed against him.

He broke their kiss and met her gaze. Her eyes were black with desire. She bent in to continue their kiss and he pulled her panties to the side so that he could touch her bare flesh. She let out a little cry as he began to caress her with his fingers. He gently teased her clit and she cried out and pushed back against him. She whimpered as he continued his gentle strokes and her need grew more urgent.

"Rum. Take them off." She helped him remove her panties and whimpered in his ear. His cock was throbbing.

"Ok, sweetheart. I hear you." He increased the pressure of his strokes, rubbing her clit in little circles as she opened her legs wider to him. He continued to cajole and rub her until she was arching against him and begging him for release. He wanted desperately to put his mouth on her to bring her over the edge. As though in response to his thoughts, her body began to shudder and she cried out as waves of release washed over her. Her body collapsed next to him. He pressed his hand over her mound as her body recovered from its arousal.

She whimpered and clung onto him. Gold's cock was begging for release. He pulled Belle closer to him and kissed her head. "Did that feel good, darling?"

"So good, Rum. Thank you." Belle felt the strangest sense that she belonged to this man and that he belonged to her. She felt perfectly comfortable having shared something so intimate with him.

She reached down and stroked his cock through the fabric of his pants. She wanted him to feel what she had felt.

"Belle." Gold desperately needed her to touch him, but he didn't want to push this too quickly.

Belle kissed him and then reached down to undo his belt. "Help me. I want to touch you, Rum."

He looked her in the eyes and she put her mouth back over his and used her tongue to let him know how she felt. He reached down and helped her remove his clothing. His cock sprang up between them and she wrapped her hand around it. Gold moaned. "Belle." She ran her hand up his shaft and teased the head with her thumb. He involuntarily thrust into her hand and she smiled. Just knowing that she was holding him in her hand excited him enough to make him come. He wasn't going to last long. Belle began to stroke him and he moaned. "I'm almost there already, darling. You excite me so much." She felt a thrill at his words. She began to stroke him faster. "That's so good, Belle. So good." He barely choked out the last words and his whole body jerked and his seed came pouring out of him, spurting onto her and him.

He lay back and she lay on top of him and kissed him. He pushed her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Belle." He paused. "I didn't intend for this to happen between us so quickly." He felt the need to apologize.

"Me neither, but I'm not sorry it did. It felt right… and it felt so incredibly good…" She grinned at him.

He grinned back. "There's no denying that… "He paused. "It's just that I'm still a little nervous that I might do the wrong thing. I don't want to do anything you don't want, Belle."

She stroked his cheek. "I promise you that's not going to happen." She kissed him tenderly and smiled at him. "You didn't seem at all nervous just now."

"That's because my brain wasn't interfering with what my body wanted." He grinned sheepishly and she giggled.

Gold now broached a topic that had been on his mind. "I told you a lot of personal things about myself today, Belle. I was wondering if there was anything else about yourself that you'd like to share with me."

"What would you like to know?" Belle looked at him expectantly.

"Just the usual… Any marriages? Divorces? Children? Love Affairs?" He knew the answers to all but the last. That's what he needed to know.

She pressed her finger to his lips. "No to the first three… but I think you knew that." She paused. "And just one long-term relationship when I was in college. It lasted two years. It ended when he proposed and I realized that he wasn't the man I was meant to marry."

"I'm sorry, Belle." He felt bad for any pain she had suffered, but he was happy that she hadn't married this young man. She wouldn't be with him right now if she had.

"It wasn't meant to be." Belle looked to be deep in thought.

"Was he the college friend who taught you the massage techniques?" Gold felt a twinge of jealousy pass through his veins at the thought of it.

Belle blushed. "Yes… but I never realized how much fun they could be until I met you." She gave him a seductive smile that made his pulse race.

"Rum." She kissed him on the lips.

"What is it, Belle?" He stroked her hair again.

"You make me happy." She gave him a huge smile.

He couldn't help smiling in return. "You make me happy too, Belle." The way he looked at her when he said it made her heart pound.

Yes, happy was one of the things she made him feel… and something more than that. Something so much more.


	7. Day 4: He Knows

"Good morning, Handsome." Belle came up behind Gold and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was amazed by the feeling of contentment that ran through his body at her touch. For the first time in his life he felt as though he had found something that he hadn't known was missing.

Gold clasped her hands in his. He then turned around to face her. "Good morning, sweetheart." He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm…" Belle was thinking about just how soundly she'd slept and she knew it was due to him. She felt happy and content. He made her feel that way.

They stood side by side on the balcony for a while enjoying the view and each other's company.

"This is so peaceful that I hate to even speak." Belle was the first to break their companionable silence.

Gold kissed her on the head. "What is it, Belle?"

"I'm starving."

Gold laughed. "Shall we try the dining room this morning? I'm sure we can wrangle a quiet table for two at this early hour."

Belle agreed. They decided to stroll along the promenade deck so that they could continue to enjoy the morning air. They were able to follow it halfway across the ship before they had to re-enter the ship to make their way to breakfast. The maitre'd seated them at a table for two by a window. There were only a handful of other couples up so early.

"So are we going to be healthy today or have we decided to throw caution to the wind and indulge our every desire?" Gold asked.

"I think we should indulge our every desire." The way she said it got Gold's attention. He was sure she wasn't just talking about breakfast. A day ago he would have been taken aback and rendered speechless. Today he was taken aback, but was actually able to reply. He was making progress.

He chuckled. "I'm not even going to try to respond to that."

She grinned at him. She was the cutest little thing and all he wanted to do was to pull her onto his lap and kiss her. Fortunately their waiter arrived before that could happen.

Gold ordered a strawberry waffle with extra whipped cream and Belle ordered the blueberry pancakes.

"So what do we have in mind for today, Belle?" Gold was sure that she already had something planned.

She giggled. That did not bode well to him. "Well, the captain is giving us a private tour of the bridge at 11:00am. That should be fun."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be." He looked at her expectantly.

"There is something I'd like to do before that." She looked guilty and he was sure he did not want to hear what she had to say.

He groaned. "Don't tell me you want to attend one of those napkin-folding classes."

She tried to stifle a giggle. "I do… but you don't have to come… even though I hate the idea of going alone."

He groaned again. Of course he was going with her.

"You can just come and watch. You don't have to fold napkins." She could no longer stifle her giggle.

Gold couldn't contain his own grin. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he didn't mind it… not one little bit. "OK, I'll come with you, but you cannot breathe a word of this to Nolan. I swear, Belle, you really are going to owe me after this."

She put her hand over his. "Thank you, Rum. I'll do anything you want." She bit her lower lip and Gold's control began to ebb. He'd been in a semi-aroused state since she first put her arms around him earlier and now he felt himself starting to lose control.

Their breakfast arrived just in time to rein his thoughts back in. They ate slowly, enjoying the view and the conversation.

It was fairly early when they got back to the suite. Moe was still asleep. "Do you want to pay up now?" Gold almost didn't recognize himself.

"I'd be more than happy to… what would you like me to do?" She asked innocently.

He took her by the hand and out onto the balcony. He sat down on a cushioned chair in front of his room and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good to be this close. He kissed the top of her head and then nuzzled her neck. His cock hardened considerably and he knew she could feel it. He couldn't get close enough to her. He held her tighter and kissed her on the neck.

Belle let out a little sound of contentment and he felt his arousal growing. She turned sideways so that she could put her legs over the side of the chair and wrap her arms around his neck. Her legs were completely exposed and he could see her panties again. He couldn't resist putting his hand on her thigh even though he knew that he was playing with fire. Moe could wake up and walk in on them at any moment. She leaned in to kiss him and their mutual hunger for one another took over. Gold caressed her through her panties and she arched her back and whimpered into his mouth. His cock wanted to burst out of his pants at her response.

"Rum."

"I know, sweetheart. Let me take the edge off for you." He teased her through the fabric and then pulled it aside so that he could put his fingers directly on her. She tried to stifle her cries as her need for release increased. He could think of nothing but wanting to put his mouth on her. He needed to lick her and suck her and make her scream in ecstasy. Alas now was not the time.

She deepened her kiss and held onto him tighter as she arched her back one final time as she found her release. Gold wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She whimpered.

"Belle, are you here?" They could hear Moe's voice from inside the suite. Belle jumped up off of Gold's lap and quickly adjusted her dress and panties. Her face was obviously flushed. Gold knew the bulge in his pants was extremely noticeable and the sound of Moe's voice wasn't enough to lessen it. In a way he wanted to pull Belle back onto his lap so that Moe could not doubt the nature of their relationship.

"I'm out on the balcony." Belle answered him and then looked back at Gold. "Stand behind me and put your arms around me."

Gold looked surprised. "Are you sure, Belle?"

"Yes, I want him to be clear about us."

Gold got up and pulled her against him. He was grateful that she was blocking his bulge from Moe's view, but concerned that this position wasn't helping the situation.

Moe walked out onto the balcony and stopped short at the sight of them.

"Good morning, Dad." Belle smiled brightly. "It's a beautiful day. I'm glad you didn't sleep in too late. Are you feeling any better? Your sunburn doesn't look as bad as it did yesterday."

Moe had locked eyes with Gold and was staring threateningly at him. "Good morning, Belle. I'm feeling a little better. The salve the doctor gave me seemed to help a bit." His eyes never left Gold's. Gold swallowed and pulled Belle a little closer.

"Rum ordered you coffee and pastries for breakfast. We weren't sure what time you were getting up so he didn't want to order any hot dishes."

"How thoughtful of him." Gold felt like prey that Moe was stalking.

"Don't forget that the captain is giving us a private tour of the bridge at 11am. Rum and I are going to a class together before that."

"Of course you are… let me guess… you're spending the whole day together." Gold's arousal was no longer an issue. Moe was not at all happy and Gold wasn't sure how to address it.

"Yes." Belle looked up and smiled at Gold. He smiled back at her even though he felt a sense of doom. "We have to finish getting ready. I don't want to be late for our class…" She turned to face Gold and giggled, "…though I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

He chuckled and took her hand in his. "I promise to be on time." The look of intimacy that they exchanged made Moe look the other way.

"OK, then. Let's meet in half an hour." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Gold could feel Moe staring. Belle left and Gold stood there waiting for Moe to say his piece.

They stood there staring at one another, neither saying a word.

Gold couldn't stand it any longer. "I'm sure you have a lot you want to say to me, Moe, but I have to get ready for Belle." He paused. "I didn't plan any of this. We just clicked and developed these feelings for one another. I don't know what else to say." Gold headed toward his room. He wanted Moe to say something, to confront him in some way, but he didn't say a word. It was worse than Gold had imagined it would be.

He didn't know how this was going to play out. He didn't want Belle to worry or be upset because her father did not approve of them. He didn't want to see Belle hurt at all. Moe was going to have to talk to him whether he wanted to or not. Gold finished getting ready and went back out into the common area to meet up with Belle. Moe was sitting there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"She's my daughter, Gold." He said it accusingly.

"I know, Moe. I understand how you feel, but I can't help how I feel about her."

"She really likes you." He said it as though it were another accusation.

"Yes… and I really like her. You have to trust me..."

Belle appeared at the top of the stairs and their attention turned to her.

"Is everything OK?" She could feel the tension. Gold waited for Moe to answer.

"Yes, sweetheart. Everything's OK. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Belle smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm happier than I've ever been." She took Gold's hand and led him to the door. "We'll see you in a while, Dad… I love you." And with that they left the suite.

Belle turned to Gold. "I'm sorry, Rum. Did my dad give you a hard time about us?" She looked concerned.

"I think he's still in shock, but I don't blame him. I'm twice your age, I'm his business partner, I'm divorced with an adult son… I think he may have very deep reservations about my intentions, Belle."

Belle caressed his cheek. "He's going to have to learn to accept the fact that I want to be with you."

"I'm sure he thinks your feelings are real, Belle… I'm afraid he thinks I'm planning to take advantage of you." There… he said it.

Belle grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope he's right."

Gold felt a smile forming at his own lips. She was not getting him this time. "Did you enjoy our little encounter this morning, darling?"

Belle felt a thrill run through her. "Yes, very much. I'm just sorry that you missed out." She ran her fingers through his hair. His cock hardened. Then she whispered in his ear. "I promise to make up for it later." His body responded intensely. He was glad they were alone in the corridor.

They resumed their walk and finally arrived at the room where the napkin-folding class was taking place. They entered and walked past the front table where a wide array of folded napkins was on display. Gold had to admit that they were impressive, but it still didn't make him any more anxious to be there.

"Belle!" Mary Margaret's voice was the last thing Gold was expecting to hear. He looked across the room to see her and David waving to them.

Gold groaned. He could not believe it. "I thought they already took this class."

Belle giggled. "They did. Maybe they want a refresher."

They made their way over to sit next to Mary Margaret and David. Gold was not happy to see the huge grin on David's face. "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Gold. I never expected you to be at one of these classes." He burst out laughing.

Gold gritted his teeth. "Didn't you take this class already?"

Mary Margaret answered. "They're teaching different folds in this class." She looked at David and then continued. "I don't know if I mentioned it, but David was a bit of a star at our last class."

Gold was now very interested.

"He was a natural according to the teacher. He was a very quick study and became the center of attention."

David looked extremely pleased with himself. Gold suddenly felt the competitive side of his nature kick in. "Really? How fascinating." He was convinced that he could do anything David could do and he could do it ten times better.

"I think Rum is just going to watch." Gold heard Belle explaining to Mary Margaret.

"I changed my mind, Belle. I decided that since I'm here I might as well take part."

"Oh, I'm glad. I think it will be fun." Belle was all smiles.

"Yes." Gold was beginning to enjoy this.

The instructor arrived and introduced herself and explained what they'd be doing. When she saw David in the class she stopped to introduce him as a star student from the previous session. Everyone clapped and made a big fuss over him. Gold was determined to outdo him no matter what it took.

She began the first lesson. It was a sailboat which was meant to be one of the easier folds. She first did it quickly and then demonstrated fold by fold so that the class could follow her. David was able to keep up with her and Gold did the same. They both finished at the same time. David was visibly surprised by Gold's quick learning curve and the fact that his napkin looked even better than the instructor's.

"What did you do, Mr. Gold? Yours looks different."

"I changed two of the folds to give it a more pronounced look." David, Mary Margaret and Belle were all looking at him with their mouths open. Mary Margaret had completed hers even though it didn't look quite right and Belle was still struggling.

She turned to Gold. "You know how uncoordinated I am." She giggled. "This is like putting on the life jacket."

Gold immediately moved closer to her and began to help her with the folds. He was so patient and sweet with her that it had both Mary Margaret and David passing looks to each other.

"What have we here?" The instructor had been walking around the room to check on each person and had stopped in front of Gold and David. "Do we have another gentleman with a napkin-folding talent?" She was holding Gold's napkin in her hand so that the whole class could see. "This looks better than mine. What did you do?"

So much for being anonymous. When Gold didn't immediately respond, Mary Margaret answered for him. "He changed a couple of the folds to give it sharper edges."

"Very impressive. Class, let's give this gentleman a round of applause." The whole class applauded and Gold felt a little too exposed.

The instructor now went on to the next fold which was a pinwheel. She did the first one quickly as she had the previous time and then she began demonstrating fold by fold. Gold completed his before she got to the second fold. "How are you doing this Gold? Have you taken classes before?" David was amazed.

"Of course not. I can see what the folds are by looking at it." He answered sharply.

"That's pretty amazing, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret was in awe.

Belle kissed him on the cheek. "You're very talented… and I need your help again."

He smiled and moved closer to assist her. David and Mary Margaret exchanged glances again.

The instructor had stopped again at their table. "Excellent work." Gold ignored her while he continued to help Belle. "He completed it before you got to the second fold." Mary Margaret felt compelled to share this info with the instructor. She was once again very impressed.

Before she left David asked her which fold they'd be doing next. "The swan. It's a favorite for most people."

"Mr. Gold." David was impressed by Gold, but his own competitive nature was kicking in. "Let's see how good you really are. Do you think you can make the swan without any instruction?" He was pretty sure Gold would not be able to do it.

Gold hadn't been this interested in anything David had said since he'd met him. "How would you like to make a wager, Mr. Nolan? If I can do it, you'll owe me favor. If I can't, I'll owe you one."

Nolan didn't think he could lose. "It's a deal." They shook on it.

Gold chuckled and took a napkin. He crafted a swan that looked exactly like the one on display. He then took another napkin and crafted one that looked ten times better.

Belle giggled. "I guess you owe him a favor, David."

"Yes, I guess so." David looked shocked. "So what favor do I owe you?"

Gold looked positively gleeful. "Oh, that waits to be seen. I haven't decided yet."

Belle whispered in his ear. "What are you up to? You're enjoying this too much." She couldn't hide her smile.

"Let's just say I love it when somebody owes me something."

Belle pushed his hair back from his face and whispered in his ear again. "You mean like when I owed you this morning? I think that ended up better for me than it did for you." She smiled innocently at him.

He felt himself becoming aroused just at the thought of it. "That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. I enjoyed it just as much, if not more, than you did."

Belle's body returned to its aroused state at his words. She was going to have to concentrate if they were going to get through the next couple of hours.

When the class ended, Belle, Gold, David and Mary Margaret proceeded to head over to the bridge for their private tour.

"How were you able to make those designs without any instruction?" They all looked at Gold.

"I can see things in my mind. I can't explain it. It just comes naturally."

As they approached the bridge the conversation turned to the captain, Killian Jones. Gold engaged in conversation with the rest of them, but couldn't help thinking about Moe in the back of his mind. Their confrontation was far from over. This next hour together was bound to be very uncomfortable. He pulled Belle closer. He did not want her to be upset by it.

The whole gang was already assembled in front of the secured door. Moe was animatedly talking to Gaston and looked his usual cheerful self. He warmly greeted David and Mary Margaret and then pulled Belle out of Gold's arms to hug her. He didn't even make eye contact with Gold. Gold took solace in the fact the Belle didn't seem to notice.

One of the ship's officers opened the door and ushered them onto the bridge. Moe still had his arm around Belle and pulled her in along with him. She looked back to see Gold entering last, his cane slowing him down a bit.

Moe held onto Belle and David stood beside Gold. "He finally figured it out."

"Yes." Gold was surprised that David was that perceptive.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. Mary Margaret has a saying… the heart wants what the heart wants. Nobody can change that."

Gold looked him in the eye. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

As soon as Moe saw Captain Jones, he released Belle and ran over to greet him. Belle took the opportunity to make her way back to Gold. She linked her arm in his. "He'll come around."

Gold squeezed her arm. "I'm sorry, Belle. I don't want to be the cause of problems for you."

"You're not. Don't even think it." She gave him a pointed look. "Now just make sure you hold onto me tightly. I don't want to be pulled away again."

He couldn't help grinning at her demand. "Yes, dear."

She giggled. "Now that's much better." She felt relieved that he was able to make light of it. She'd just made progress with him. She didn't want him reverting back to feeling unsure of himself.

The captain now asked to have everyone's attention, insisting that the women make their way up front closer to him. Ruby was the only one who rushed forward. Gold chuckled. She might give the captain more attention than even he wanted.

Once he got his initial flirting and innuendos out of the way, Jones gave them a very informative and entertaining tour of the bridge. He didn't repeat any of the stories he had told them at dinner. Gold was again begrudgingly impressed.

As riveting as the captain was, most of them were mesmerized by the 360 degree views and the fact that the bridge looked like the command center aboard a space station. There were countless panels and gadgets that were used to control the ship. But the thing that amazed everyone the most was the size of the steering wheel. It was only a couple of inches in diameter. Everything was so automated that the old ships' wheels were a thing of the past.

When the tour was over they all gathered together out on the deck. Moe still seemed to be in a jovial mood. "Why don't we all go to lunch together? I'm going to be at the spa getting a treatment for my sunburn all afternoon so I can use a little company right now."

Belle turned to Gold. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I can't avoid your father, Belle… not if I want to be with you."

"Thanks, Rum. It will be OK. I know Dad. He's stubborn, but he's not unfair. Just give him some time."

"I'll do whatever it takes." He pulled her closer. He'd do anything she wanted.

Moe suggested that they have lunch in one of the specialty restaurants where it would be easier to get seats together. They decided on the pizzeria. They found a table and seated themselves around it. Moe didn't try to separate Belle and Gold this time around, but he made it a point to sit across from them. Gold felt under the microscope for the second day in a row. Last night he had been pretty sure that Moe was watching his every move. Today he had absolutely no doubt that was the case.

Belle seemed determined to ignore her father. She was extremely affectionate with Gold, touching him constantly as she was wont to do. At first Gold stiffened at her touch, afraid to respond at all, but eventually he couldn't help himself. It was a natural response that she brought out in him. He felt a need to touch her and to be touched by her.

"So what are your plans this afternoon, Belle? Why don't you see what's available at the spa?" Moe was not very subtle.

"Rum and I already have plans." She put her hand over Gold's. "It's a surprise for him so I can't say."

Rum felt Moe staring at him. "OK, then. Have fun."

"I'm sure we will." Belle put her hand on Gold's thigh. He responded in spite of Moe's scrutiny.

Moe turned away to continue a conversation elsewhere even though Gold felt as though he was still watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"So don't you want to know what your surprise is?" Belle had pushed his hair back and was whispering seductively in his ear.

"I think I should wait until we're out of sight of your father." He put his hand over hers to keep her from moving it further up his thigh. "I can't trust my reaction to it."

She giggled in his ear and his body responded further.

"Good idea." She put the hand that was on his thigh into his.

The meal ended and they all parted to pursue their own interests. Moe seemed in good spirits even though he still did not acknowledge Gold.

Belle took Gold's hand. "Let's head back to the suite. Dad will be gone all afternoon and we'll have the place to ourselves. It will be nice to have some time alone together."

"So what do you have in mind?" He thought back to where they'd left off that morning, but more than that he just wanted to be with her. It didn't really matter where they went or what they were doing.

"I thought we could just relax and talk out on my balcony. We're going to go swimming as part of tomorrow's tour. I think we should put on our bathing suits and get a little sun to prepare ourselves."

Gold barely heard what she said. He was too pre-occupied thinking of her in a bathing suit. Or so he thought.

"I'll need you to help me apply sunscreen… all over my body… and I'll help you. What do you think?"

He was speechless for a moment and then he chuckled. "You don't really expect an answer to that question, do you?"

"No." She giggled. "I just wanted to see how you'd respond."

He looked at her. Why did he feel as though she had still managed to get him? But then again, he didn't mind at all. He was about to spend an afternoon alone with her… in their suite and on her balcony… and even though he would have been perfectly content to spend the day simply talking to her, he had this intense need to express his feelings for her in some physical way… and that's what he was intending to do.


	8. Day 4: Sunscreen

Gold looked at himself in the mirror. When he came on this cruise he'd never expected to be wearing a swimsuit. He did not wear swimsuits and now he had no choice. Belle wanted to sunbathe together.

He didn't look too bad for a 50 year old man. He could allow himself to have self-doubts or he could think about the fact that Belle's hands would soon be rubbing sunscreen all over him. He chose to think of the latter.

He made his way up to Belle's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Rum."

He entered. Belle was standing there in a very brief blue bikini. Gold could not take his eyes off of her gorgeous body.

Belle giggled. "I need you to help me." She was trying to tie up her hair. "Hold my hair for me while I finish fixing it."

Gold moved behind her and did as she said. His body had involuntarily responded to her lack of clothing and now his close proximity to her was increasing the response. Belle finished tying her hair and then turned to hug him. The sensation of her bare skin against his made the situation worse. He knew that she could feel him and she was going to see him the minute they separated. His swim trunks weren't going to provide any cover.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair. His body was responding much too quickly.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, Belle." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"So are you." She pulled his head forward so that she could kiss him. "You don't know how I feel every time I see you."

God, she made him feel so good about himself. He had so much self-doubt, but somehow she managed to make it all go away.

"So are we going to sunbathe?" Gold was still uncomfortable being alone with her in her bedroom. He knew where they were ultimately heading, but he wasn't prepared to go there yet.

"Of course." She grinned at him. "Can't wait to get your hands all over me?"

Damn. How did she always manage to do it? "If you must know, it's all I've been able to think about." He pulled her closer. He wasn't going to let her get the better of him.

She kissed him again. "OK, let's go out on the balcony. I moved a couple of lounge chairs into the shade. I burn even without direct sun. Do you mind putting the sunscreen on me first?"

"Of course not." He sat next to her on the lounge chair.

"You really are beautiful, Belle… and I mean in every way, not just physically." He gently applied the sunscreen to her face and then leaned in to kiss her lips.

She put her hands on the back of his head to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss. Gold ran his hands down her arms. His desire to touch her was overpowering.

Gold spoke first when they broke the kiss. "Belle." He kissed her nose." I don't want you to burn. Let's get this sunscreen on you. Why don't you lie down on your stomach so that I can start with your back?"

Belle switched her position and Gold began to apply the sunscreen to her shoulders and back. He touched her tenderly because he felt that way about her. Belle let out a sigh of contentment as he trailed little kisses on her.

"I like how you apply sunscreen, Rum. So many added benefits."

"We're just beginning, sweetheart." He continued to apply the sunscreen down her back until he came to her butt. It was so firm and round. He applied sunscreen to her exposed skin. She squirmed and made little sounds that made his cock harden more. "That feels so good, Rum." He wanted to cup her butt in his hands but instead continued down her legs.

"Time to turn over." He knew she would see how aroused he was. She did as he requested.

"Kiss me, Rum." He bent forward and kissed her.

He applied the sunscreen to her arms and shoulders and then moved down her chest. He stopped short of her breasts.

"Don't stop. I said all of me. I want you to touch me."

Gold's cock was throbbing. He gently applied sunscreen to the part of her breasts that were exposed. "You can untie my top, Rum."

Gold's hands were trembling as he untied the bow that was holding her top together. He pushed the material aside to reveal her breasts. He could not stifle the moan that escaped his lips. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Touch me. I need you to touch me."

He swiped his thumbs over her nipples. Belle whimpered and arched her hips. Gold's cock was straining. He continued to caress her nipples as Belle let out little whimpers.

"Rum."

"Yes, Belle?"

"I like how you touch me."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I want you to feel good." God she was so beautiful and so sexy and so everything. He wanted to slowly worship every inch of her body and yet he wanted to just throw all caution to the wind and take her right then and there.

He brought his mouth down and flicked his tongue over each nipple. She cried out. He gently swirled his tongue around each one and felt them form into hard little peaks. When he could no longer resist, he covered each one with his mouth and sucked on them slowly and tenderly. Belle squirmed and moaned. His cock throbbed.

He looked up to see her eyes filled with lust and desire.

Gold moved his hands down her stomach to the edge of her bikini bottoms. Belle whimpered and arched her back. She was extremely wet and desperate for his touch.

Gold smiled. "I don't want you to get burned, sweetheart. I need to make sure your whole body is covered with sunscreen."

Belle whimpered as he moved down to her feet and started to apply sunscreen to her ankles and calves.

When he got to her thighs he separated her legs a little so that he'd have better access to her. By now he was aroused beyond control and wanted her to feel the same. He began to plant kisses on her inner thighs starting at the knees and stopping just short of her bikini bottom.

"Rum." She choked out his name.

"Now, now, darling. I have to finish covering you with sunscreen. He began to slowly apply the sunscreen to her thighs until he once again reached her center."Open your legs a little wider for me, Belle. I don't want to miss anything.

She let out a desperate little moan and opened her legs for him. He buried his face between her legs and sucked on her through her bikini bottom.

She cried out and grasped his hair in her hands.

He looked up at her and smiled mischievously. "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

She whimpered. "Yes, Rum. Please."

Gold slipped his fingers under the top of her bikini bottom and then looked at her again.

"Please, Rum." He pulled them off of her and then positioned himself between her legs. She automatically opened them wider for him. He thought he was going to come.

"Let me look at you, sweetheart." He used his fingers and thumbs to separate her folds, dipping one finger inside of her. "You're so wet." She kept whimpering.

"OK, darling." He put his mouth on her and gently kissed her. She grasped his head tighter and arched her back trying to intensify the contact.

Gold separated her folds further and swiped his tongue through them until he came to her clit. He knew exactly what she liked from the previous two times she had come against his fingers. He gently teased her with his tongue. She cried out and pushed his head down further into her.

Gold continued to cajole and tease her with his tongue, expertly increasing the pressure and intensity until she was almost in a frenzied state. Her whole body began to shudder under him as he used his tongue and mouth to lick and suck her over the edge. She arched her back one last lingering time and cried out before collapsing back into the lounge chair.

She moved over on the chair and pulled him up next to her. He put his hand over her mound to help her ease down.

"Rum." She barely whispered.

"Was that good, sweetheart?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, so good…" She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

An intense feeling of tenderness washed over him. He would do anything she wanted.

"Rum. Let me touch you." She had moved her hand between them and was stroking him through his swim trunks. His reaction was immediate and intense. He was so aroused that he thought he would come just from knowing that her hand was on him.

"Belle.' His voice was hoarse and he was pressing against her.

"Lie back. I want to take care of you." Belle sat up and made room for Gold to lie back on the lounge chair. She then positioned herself between his legs. "Let's get these off of you." Gold helped her remove his swim trunks. Belle wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him from the bottom up to the top.

His cock seemed to harden more (he didn't know how) and he moaned from the pure torture of the sensation. And then he felt her warm wet mouth envelope the head of his cock. Every nerve in his body seemed to concentrate in that one spot. He moaned loudly and instinctively thrust into her.

"Belle." His voice was strangled.

She swirled her tongue around the head and them sucked on it. Gold cried out and thrust again.

"Belle, please." He was already on the verge of coming. His excitement was that intense.

Belle took his cock further into her mouth and began to move up and down on him.

Gold clutched the arms of the chair. "That's so good, sweetheart."

He tried not to thrust too much. Belle increased her speed and used her tongue to stroke his shaft with every upward movement. "So good, Belle, so good." He could feel himself coming. He clenched the chair arms more tightly and cried out as his seed poured out of him.

Belle continued to suck and lick him until he was completely done.

"Come lie next to me." Gold wanted to hold her close.

He kissed her repeatedly. "Thank you, sweetheart." He was once again overcome with extreme feelings of tenderness for her.

"Rum." Belle nestled against him. "That's how I feel about you."

His heart beat faster. "Me too, darling. Me too."

They lay in each other's arms for a while. Suddenly Belle giggled.

"What's so funny?" Gold could feel the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"We never finished putting on sunscreen. I hope we don't burn in the wrong places."

Gold chuckled. "I don't burn that easily… your butt is the only spot I didn't cover completely. Let me check it for you."

She giggled as she got up so that he could check her butt. "Does it look OK?"

"Looks perfect to me… but let me add some sunscreen just to be safe." He chuckled again. He rather enjoyed their lack of inhibition with one another. He applied some to her slowly and sensuously and then pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck.

"Rum, I'm going to put sunscreen on you. You do need it." Belle extricated herself from him.

"You're right." He lay back and Belle applied sunscreen to every inch of his body. By the time she was done they were both completely aroused again. His arousal, of course, could not be hidden.

"Sorry." He looked sheepish. "My body can't stop responding to you."

"I feel the same way." She grinned at him. "But I think we should put our swimsuits back on. I don't want my father to walk in on us."

Gold was brought back to the reality of the situation with Moe. "Good idea. You father already has enough issues with me."

Belle sighed. "I think we both need to talk to him… separately. I'm so sorry to have to put you through this, Rum. I feel as though he's acting as though I'm a child rather than a grown woman."

"Well, you are his child, Belle. It's natural for him to be concerned about you. I'm much older than you and I'm his business partner. It's not going to be easy for him to accept this, especially if he doesn't trust my intentions."

"I suppose. I just wish he had more faith in me. He's been so worried about me, just wanting me to be happy, and now that I am, I feel as though I can't share it with him. It hurts."

Gold hurt for her. He had to find a way to get Moe to come around. "I'm sorry, Belle. It may be more difficult than we'd like it to be. I don't think he's going to embrace the idea of the two of us that easily. It's going to take time." He just hoped that Moe would eventually accept it.

"I do have some good news for him." Belle looked shyly at Gold. "I've been offered the position of head librarian at the Storybrooke Library so I'll be living close to him again. I know he's missed me. I was waiting to surprise him with the news."

Gold's heart skipped a beat. She'd be living in Storybrooke. "That means you'll be living close to me too."

"I know." She smiled at him. "Maybe some things are meant to be."

His heart skipped another beat. "Yes…" He smiled back at her.

She pulled his head down to kiss him. The kiss was long and deep.

"We should get dressed." Belle reminded him again. Gold reluctantly agreed, but not until he ran his hands over every inch of her body again. "Your skin is so soft and smooth. I can't stop touching you."

"Good. I don't want you to stop." Belle's whole body was tingling from his touch.

They finally got dressed and Belle went downstairs to get them some iced tea and cookies.

They sat on the balcony talking and laughing for the next hour.

"Belle! Are you out here?" Moe's voice easily reached them from the lower balcony. Belle got up to look down at him.

"Rum and I are up here, Dad. We're trying to get some sun before we go swimming tomorrow. How's your sunburn? Did the treatment help?"

"Yes, the treatment worked wonders. I just wanted to know what we're supposed to wear tonight."

"It's informal attire. That means a jacket but no tie unless you want to wear one."

"OK. I'm going to have something to drink and watch some TV before I get ready." He exited the main balcony.

Belle turned back to Gold. "Maybe we should go downstairs and join him. I think he'd like the company."

Gold had misgivings about Moe's desire to see him, but he was willing to do what Belle thought best. He could imagine that Moe was already questioning why he was in Belle's room.

They went downstairs together, Belle in her bikini and Gold in his swim trunks. The air conditioning in the main area was in high gear and Belle immediately felt cold. "I'm going to go put on something warmer."

Gold was about to do the same when Moe stopped him. "So you spent the afternoon in my daughter's room?"

Gold tensed. "On your daughter's balcony." He felt guilty knowing full well that what Moe was insinuating was true.

"What did you have to do up there that you couldn't do here on the main balcony, Gold?"

This was much worse than he was expecting. He didn't think Moe would pry that deeply into his daughter's business. "I care about your daughter, Moe. You have to let this go and trust me and her. I won't do anything to hurt her." He didn't know how else to answer.

"Really? Just how much do you care about her?" Moe was determined to push this as far as he could.

Gold looked him directly in the eye. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Belle and I have a special connection. It's something I've never experienced before."

Moe looked taken aback. That wasn't what he was expecting. They heard Belle's door open and close and she came down the stairs. She immediately made eye contact with Gold and searched his eyes to see what was going on.

He smiled at her. "I need to change too. It's chilly in here with just swim trunks." He returned to his room.

Belle turned to her father. "Don't give him a hard time, Dad. I want to be with him. He makes me very happy."

"He's too old for you, Belle. He's divorced, he has a son your age, he's been involved with women who are nothing like you… your experiences are eons apart. What do you think he wants from a young beautiful woman like you?"

Belle walked over and hugged her dad. "You have to trust me to know what's best for me. I'm the only one who can decide that for myself. Rum and I have a special connection. I've never felt it with anyone else before."

Moe was taken aback again. "Did you tell him that?"

"No. Not yet… but I think he knows… I think he feels the same way."

Gold walked back into the room. He caught Belle's eye and she smiled. He guessed that she'd also been discussing him with Moe.

"So we still have a little time before we have to get ready for dinner. Should we all go out and sit on the balcony? Rum and I were enjoying being outside. We're going swimming as part of our tour tomorrow so I wanted to get a little sun ahead of time. I don't want to get a sunburn."

"Good idea." Moe agreed with her. "Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Yes, I'm all set. Rum helped me. Plus I was sitting in the shade. You know how I get enough sun even when I'm not in the direct light."

"Yes, I know." Gold felt Moe glaring at him again. He wasn't sure how wise it had been to mention his role in the sunscreen application. Belle was so honest and open. It was one of the things he loved about her. On the other hand, he could only imagine what Moe was thinking.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Dad? I hope it doesn't involve too much sun."

"It's a yachting and snorkeling tour, but I'll be covered up as much as possible this time around."

"Well just make sure your put sunscreen on any exposed skin."

"Don't worry, I will… What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We're going on a submarine tour and then we're visiting a turtle farm before we spend a little time at the beach. We have to swim in this beautiful water." She took Gold's hand in hers. "I made Rum buy a bathing suit since he didn't bring one." She giggled.

"Yes, I saw it." He gave Gold a disapproving look as though the swimsuit was akin to underwear in his mind.

The rest of the hour went by in like fashion with Belle carrying the conversation. Moe and Gold spoke to Belle only… never to one another. Gold was relieved when they finally returned to their rooms to get ready for dinner. He'd done his best. He'd told Moe how he felt about Belle and how special she was to him. He wasn't sure what else he could say. He couldn't help the fact that their relationship had a sexual element to it. There was no doubt in his mind that the knowledge of that was what bothered Moe the most. He was sure that Moe thought that he was somehow seducing his daughter.

Gold decided that he had to let it go for now. He concentrated on Belle. That lifted his spirits immediately.

When it was time for dinner, he purposely avoided going out into the common area ahead of time. He didn't want to deal with another confrontation with Moe tonight. The sound of Belle's voice was his signal that it was time to go.

He almost bumped into Belle as he exited his room.

"I was just going to knock on your door." She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Gold refused to look up to see if Moe was around.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You look enchanting as always, sweetheart."

Moe cleared his throat.

Gold nodded to him. He decided that he was going to speak to him as though nothing had changed. The walk to the dining room was less strained. Gold asked Moe a few questions and Moe answered without glaring at him. Gold felt a bit better.

When they arrived in the dining room, Gaston, Mary Margaret, David and Emma were already there. Moe sat next to Gaston and Belle and Gold sat on the other side of Moe. Gold was relieved not to be in Moe's direct line of sight. The others sat across from them. Gold knew that Nolan was bound to stir up some type of trouble, but it was certainly preferable to Moe's piercing gaze.

The rest of the gang soon arrived and the group engaged in their usual animated conversation. They'd all seen each other at lunch, but they still had a lot they wanted to share.

"Do you guys know that Mr. Gold has a very special talent?" Nolan's comment immediately got Gold's attention.

Everyone stopped talking to listen to David. Gold was glaring at him. He did not like where this was going.

"Mr. Gold, Belle, Mary Margaret and I took a napkin-folding class this morning." Everyone laughed. Even Moe let out one of his huge guffaws.

"I know, it sounds funny… but Mr. Gold and I managed to turn it into a competitive sport." They all laughed again.

"Anyway, it turns out that he has a hidden talent for napkin-folding. Even the instructor was impressed."

Moe evidently found this to be highly amusing. "Gold, you've been holding out on us." He laughed heartily. Gold was ready to murder David. Moe snatched the red napkin from Gaston's plate and handed it to Gold. "Let's see what you can do."

Moe's hearty laugh irritated Gold. He took the napkin and proceeded to twist it and turn it in a series of convoluted folds until he had what looked like a perfect red rose in front of him.

Ruby squealed and Mary Margaret kept saying that she couldn't understand how he could do it. Everyone was pretty impressed. Moe seemed determined to get another laugh out of this. "So what are you going to do with it? Use it to powder your nose?" Everyone laughed along with him.

"Actually, I was going to give it to this lovely young lady." He offered it to Belle. "If she'll have it."

Ruby squealed again and Mary Margaret sighed dreamily.

Belle smiled at him as though he were the only person in the room. "Well thank you, kind sir." They exchanged an intimate look that silenced Moe.

The conversation started up again and Moe kept furtively watching Gold. Belle seemed to be oblivious to his attention; Gold was uncomfortably aware of it. He'd felt it the previous night when Moe was only just beginning to have an inkling of what was happening between him and Belle. Tonight Moe was completely aware of the situation and his disapproval was tangible.

Belle continued to be her usual demonstrative self throughout the meal and Gold responded to her in spite of Moe's presence. He decided that he couldn't let Moe interfere with the way her felt. Moe was going to have to be the one to come around. His feelings for Belle were getting stronger with every moment he spent with her. Nothing was going to change that.

When the meal was over, Moe once again tried to rally everyone to join him at the ship's theater for an Oldies music show that had received fantastic reviews. Everyone agreed that it would be fun so they all headed over together. Like the previous night, they found seats together and Moe made it a point to sit next to Gold. Belle sat on Gold's other side.

"I hope he's not making you too nervous." Belle whispered in Gold's ear as she rested her hand on his thigh.

"No, sweetheart. He's going to have to get used to us." It wasn't Moe making him nervous now, but rather the position of Belle's hand.

"Good." She leaned over to kiss him while grasping his thigh more firmly.

Gold was horrified to feel his body reacting in spite of Moe's presence. He could not control his responses to her.

Belle continued to be very affectionate throughout the performance and Gold's body was in a heightened state of arousal by the time it was over. Fortunately, the show was highly entertaining and Moe's attention was completely focused on it. Everyone exited the show together and gathered outside to make further plans for the evening.

"Do you want to go for a stroll on the deck again tonight?" Belle wanted to be alone with Gold and she couldn't think of anything more romantic than walking along together under the stars.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." He pulled her against him, her back to his front.

Moe turned to them. "What are your plans, Belle?" He looked at them knowing that they were determined to go off alone.

"We're going for a romantic walk on the upper deck." She glanced up to smile at Rum and he smiled back down at her.

"Yes, of course." Moe looked at them thoughtfully.

They all lingered for a while longer, saying their good nights.

While Belle was distracted by Ruby, Moe pulled Gold aside one last time.

"She really likes you, Gold. **Really**."

"I know, Moe… and as I've already told you, I **really** like her…. I know you have a lot of issues with this, and we can discuss them if you want, but it's not going to change anything. I want to be with Belle and she wants to be with me. You can't think that I'm having some type of week-long fling with her... you know me better than that. I'm as serious about this as she is."

Moe opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Belle came over and entwined her arm in Gold's. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sweetheart." They said their good nights to Moe and walked off arm in arm.


	9. Day 5: Hell

"Good morning." Gold was startled when he heard Moe's voice. He'd been expecting to meet up with Belle on the balcony this morning. They wanted to get their first glimpse of Grand Cayman Island together.

"Moe… you're up early." Gold's stomach clenched. He did not want to have any confrontations at this early hour.

"Yes… change of plans."

Gold looked at him expectantly.

"I'm joining you and Belle on your tour today. I rescheduled last night. I decided that I would get too much sun snorkeling and yachting." Moe looked apologetic.

Gold surveyed him. "So this isn't about me and Belle?" He had to ask.

"Gold, give me some credit. I'll try not to interfere too much. I just don't want to spend the day alone. I was alone all afternoon yesterday. I'm not like you and Belle. I like having people around."

Gold almost felt bad for him. He couldn't begrudge him time with his daughter. Who wouldn't want to spend time with her?… but how he hated the thought of having to share her… and of being under Moe's surveillance. He still felt uncomfortable touching Belle in front of him. For some reason Belle did not seem to have the same problem.

"Dad… Rum…" Belle walked out onto the balcony and greeted them. She was wearing another very short sundress that begged Gold to look at her legs. Gold swallowed.

Belle kissed her father on the cheek and then walked over to Gold. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips while running her left hand through his hair. Gold's body began to respond. This was going to be awkward. "Good morning, sweetheart." Gold put his hands around her waist. "Your father has a surprise for you."

Belle turned to her father. She pressed her back against Rum and placed his hands back around her waist. Gold's arousal increased. He wanted to nuzzle her neck and then pull her onto his lap again. Unfortunately there'd be no chance of that this morning.

Moe gave Gold a pleading look. "I cancelled my tour last night. I thought it might be too much for me today."

Belle felt bad for him. "I'm sorry, Dad. What are you going to do all day?"

It was now Moe's turn to swallow. "There was a spot open on your tour. I'm going to be joining you and Gold."

Gold felt her body tensing. He squeezed her and whispered. "It's OK, Belle."

Her body relaxed immediately. He realized that she was more affected by this face-off between him and Moe than she let on. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"You're sure you didn't switch to keep your eye on me and Rum?" Belle's question made Gold chuckle. He'd accused Moe of the same thing.

"Belle, I wouldn't do that. I promise not to interfere. I just want to spend some time with you." He looked so sad that even Gold felt an urge to hug him. Belle extracted herself from Gold and did just that. "OK, Dad. This might be good. I think it will be fun for the three of us to spend time together." She smiled widely. Gold could sense that she was genuinely happy. He was determined to make this thing work out between him and Moe. They both owed her that.

"So should we go to the buffet again this morning?" Belle directed her question to both of them.

They agreed and they headed to the lido deck for breakfast. Belle and Gold got through the food line pretty quickly and found a table near a window so that they'd have a view. Moe was overwhelmed by the variety of choices so he took much longer.

"I hope you don't mind too much, Rum." It was the first time Belle had to speak to Gold alone.

"Not at all, sweetheart. I'm glad you'll have some time with your dad." He smiled at her. "But I really wanted to pull you onto my lap again this morning. I was going to give us both a little pre-breakfast treat." His tongue flicked against his lower lip in a way that made her body shiver. She could feel herself becoming aroused at the memory of Rum's fingers and tongue and mouth on her. She let out a tiny moan. Gold smiled evilly. Maybe this was going to be more fun than he thought.

"I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about that, Rum."

"I'm glad, darling. It will give you something to look forward to later."

She moaned again.

Moe chose that moment to arrive at the table with two huge plates of food. Gold chuckled. He'd known that Moe would be like a big kid in a candy store when he saw all the choices available.

"Am I interrupting anything?'

Belle and Gold exchanged glances. "No, we were just discussing what we might do later." She looked at Gold and bit her lower lip. Gold knew she was trying to get back at him now... and he didn't mind at all.

Breakfast went much better than Gold expected. He didn't know if it was because Moe was too engrossed in his food, but he never once gave Gold a glaring look. It was the first time Gold felt relaxed since Moe had discovered the true nature of his relationship with Belle.

When the meal was over they went back to the suite to get ready. Moe headed directly to his room. Belle lingered in the common area with Gold.

"I need to see you in private for a minute." She led him to his room. He was nervous to have her in his bedroom with Moe in the suite.

"I didn't have a chance to greet you properly this morning." Belle once again ran her fingers through his hair. She moved closer to kiss him and they met in a long, slow, passionate kiss. The bulge in Gold's pants became visibly noticeable. He wanted to ditch the tour and throw her down on his bed.

"You're not playing fair, darling. It's going to be a long torturous day with your father along for the ride." Gold stroked her back and then pulled her in closer to him so that she could feel his arousal.

"I'm just getting back at you for what you said at breakfast." She smirked at him. "How do you expect me to get through the day thinking about what I missed out on this morning? I'm just leveling the playing field."

Gold grinned. "Oh, Belle. Just being near you levels the playing field. You don't know what you do to me."

Belle kissed him again. "You do the same thing to me, Rum. It's just not as obvious."

The image that conjured in his brain made him moan.

Belle giggled. "I'd better go get ready. We don't want to miss the tour." She turned to leave. "Oh, and Rum… thanks for being so good about this. I know my father is making this hard for you… but I think he'll start coming around after he spends more time with us. He'll see why I'm so crazy about you."

Gold couldn't hide his huge smile. "So you're crazy about me?"

"Of course… you already knew that." She opened the door. "I'm crazy about you… and other things." She walked out.

Gold stood there grinning foolishly to himself. She'd just told him that she was crazy about him. It's true that he knew it… she'd never be so intimate with him if she wasn't… but hearing it said out loud made his heart beat faster. He was crazy about her too… and a lot of other things.

Gold finished getting ready and then headed out to meet Belle and Moe. They both emerged from their rooms at the same time and the three of them made their way to the gangway to board the tender that was ferrying them to the dock. The water was a little rough so Belle held Gold's cane while Moe and a crewman helped him board. Gold was appreciative.

When they arrived at the dock they were ushered to the ferry that would bring them to the submarine. They were all pretty excited about it.

"How'd you two choose this tour? I don't think I noticed it originally." Moe looked at them. "Now I don't know why I overlooked it. How many people have been on a submarine?"

Gold and Belle agreed. They'd both chosen the tour for the submarine ride more than anything. It sounded intriguing.

The ferry ride out to the submarine docking area was fairly short. Moe climbed down into the submarine first and then helped Gold and Belle down. The tight quarters made it hard to switch places so Gold was once again sandwiched between Belle and Moe.

Belle whispered in Gold's ear. "I suddenly feel nervous."

He took her hand in his. He whispered back. "So do I." That made her feel better. "How's my dad? He looks nervous too."

Gold turned to Moe. "Belle wants to know if you need me to hold your hand. She thinks you look nervous."

Belle giggled and Moe laughed. "I think I'm getting the raw end of the deal here, Gold. You get to hold Belle's hand and I get to hold yours?"

Gold smirked. "Belle thinks otherwise." He squeezed her hand and she grinned at her father. Moe laughed again. Gold felt something shift. It was the first time Moe had made a joke about their relationship. That was a good sign.

The submarine pilot addressed them over the loudspeaker. He assured them of the safety features of the vessel and explained that it was naturally buoyant. If there was a system problem the sub would simply rise to the surface. The vessel began its descent and within a couple of minutes everyone's nerves had calmed. They were in a whole new world of amazing landscapes and colorful and exotic marine life.

Moe was having the time of his life, laughing and commenting. He had the enthusiasm of a child, something Belle seemed to have inherited from him. Gold felt as though he was seeing things in a whole new light with both of them by his side. He put his arm around Belle's waist.

When the ride was over they boarded the ferry again. Belle leaned against Gold and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. Gold put his arm around her shoulder. Moe sat across from them. Belle put her hand under Gold's shirt and caressed his back. He felt himself becoming aroused at her touch. He knew what she was up to so he squeezed her shoulder. She slipped her hand under the back waistband of his trousers. "Belle." He tried to whisper a warning to her and she giggled.

Gold did not look up. He felt Moe's eyes on him. Belle was going to be in major trouble. He was sure Moe knew something was going on.

Belle removed her hand and moved it up to run it through his hair. She knew the effect that had on him. She sat up and continued playing with his hair, this time using both hands. "Your hair got all mussed up from the wind. I'm just straightening it out for you." She was doing nothing of the sort and she knew it. Gold just prayed that Moe believed her. He caught her eye and she bit her bottom lip. He could feel his arousal increasing. He gave her a warning look and she giggled. How he wanted to pull her onto his lap. This was going to be a long day.

When they arrived at the dock they were ushered onto a bus for the next leg of their tour. Gold and Belle sat together and Moe sat across the aisle from them. Gold made sure that Belle had a window seat so that she could get a good view.

"I see you have your bag with you again." Gold teased Belle now that they were sitting alone.

"Yes." She smiled and reached in to pull out sunscreen. "Would you put some on my face for me?" She handed him the tube.

"Of course." Gold began to tenderly apply it to her face, gently rubbing it into her skin. He could feel Moe watching him. When he finished her face, he continued to apply it to the exposed skin of her shoulders and back and then her arms. When he was done, Belle took the tube and began to apply it to his face, stopping to kiss him along the way. The whole process was very sensual and Gold felt uncomfortable with Moe looking on. There was something extremely intimate in the way they touched one another even though he had tried to make it seem as casual as possible. Belle didn't seem the least bit inhibited by her father's presence. Gold admired that in her.

"Do you want some sunscreen, Dad?" Belle called across the aisle. Gold looked over and met Moe's eyes.

"Yes, thanks, sweetheart." Gold handed the tube to him. Moe held Gold's gaze.

The tour guide began to speak. Gold broke eye contact with Moe to look up at her. She explained to them that they'd be making three stops along the way and then launched into an entertaining account of the sights that they were seeing and some fascinating stories behind them. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

They arrived at the turtle farm first.

"Did you bring a hat, Dad?" Belle was concerned about Moe's sunburn.

Moe looked sheepish. "I forgot. When I changed my tour I think I forgot that I'd still be out in the sun."

Belle gave him a reproving look. "You're going to have to borrow the extra hat I brought. That means Rum won't have one to wear." She handed her father her hat. "I'm sorry, Rum."

Gold had a huge grin on his face. "No need to apologize, Belle. I'm sure I'll be fine. Your father needs the hat a lot more than I do."

He chuckled as he observed Moe turning the hat around in his hand.

"You don't expect me to wear this, do you, Belle? It's a woman's hat." Moe looked incredulous. Gold could not wipe the grin off his face.

"Rum wore it the other day, Dad… without any complaints. I'm sure you can do the same."

"You wore this?" He looked at Gold.

Gold was loathe to admit it, but couldn't lie with Belle standing there.

"Yes. Belle insisted." He felt the need to blame it on her.

Moe guffawed. "I bet that was quite the sight. I hope you took photos."

Gold grimaced. "There's no photographic record of it, Moe. You, however, may not get off so easily." Things were looking up.

"Belle…" Moe's voice was pleading.

"Sorry, Dad, but you need to wear it. If Rum did it, then you can too." She was not about to give in.

Moe put the hat on his head, in essence admitting defeat.

Gold could not suppress his laughter. Moe glared at him again and then broke out laughing himself. "It appears she has both of us wrapped around her little finger."

Gold grinned and looked fondly at Belle. "No doubt…" and then he said something that surprised Moe. "Don't tell her, but I rather like it. She'd never ask me to do anything that wasn't in my best interest. Your daughter is a very warm and caring young woman."

Gold's words hit home with Moe. She was warm and caring, just like her mother had been. That's one of the first things that had attracted Moe to his late wife. He supposed Gold could feel the same way about Belle.

"Are you two talking about me?" Belle had not been able to hear what they were saying.

Gold grinned at her and she smiled back at him. She felt his happiness. "OK, OK. I won't ask." She whispered in his ear. 'I'll make you tell me later."

He put his arm around her waist and whispered back. "I'm sure you will."

The tour guide directed everyone to one of the park staffers who was going to give them an educational overview of the farm. They followed her the short distance to the turtle breeding area. Belle insisted that Gold join her under her umbrella. He had no objection since it meant that they had to stay very close together.

The tour was fascinating. They saw turtles ranging from newborns to sea turtles weighing up to 600 lbs. They all got a chance to hold a baby turtle. Belle took photos and Gold was relieved that he wasn't stuck wearing her hat again. Moe seemed to have forgotten that he was wearing Belle's hat since he posed willingly for several photos with a variety of turtles. Gold was amused.

At the end of the tour they had free time to grab a bite to eat at a restaurant that was located within the park. They sat outside on a covered deck and had tropical drinks and conch fritters, jerk chicken and a variety of other seafood appetizers. They talked and laughed and were able to see the turtles in the nearby lagoon. Moe was struck by how easily the conversation flowed between Belle and Gold. He still couldn't grasp how they could have so much in common. They were such different people in Moe's opinion, but Gold was right. They seemed to have clicked.

When the tour was over they returned to the bus and began the drive to their next stop. They were visiting a place called Hell, which was just a short distance down the road. Moe thought this was hilarious. They'd have time to take photos, visit the Hell post office and purchase souvenirs if they so desired.

Hell ended up being an outcropping of unusual black limestone formations jutting out of the landscape. The origin of the name was up for debate but it made for a great, if cheesy, tourist destination. Gold and Belle were interested in the geology while Moe was having a grand old time meeting the "devil" and exchanging corny sayings with everyone he came in contact with. "What the hell is this?" "How the hell are you?" "It's hot as hell today" and so on.

"Your father seems to be enjoying himself." Belle and Gold were walking around reading some of the signs explaining the geology and myths surrounding the site.

Belle giggled. "Dad's like a big kid in many ways. He loves silly things." She got more serious. "That's why it's hard to see him so concerned about me and you. It's not like him."

"I'm sure he's always concerned when it comes to your welfare. He's very protective of you, Belle. I can't really fault him. I just hope he's coming around to see that I'm crazy about you." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"And other things that I'll leave unspoken for the time being." He grinned at her again and she laughed.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Moe joined them. He was still enjoying himself. "Belle, take a couple of photos of me and Gold… I want some of us in front of the signs that say Hell on them." Gold groaned and Belle giggled. "I'd be happy to."

"Traitor." Gold could barely accuse her before Moe had pulled him away from Belle's side. He put his arm around Gold's shoulder and directed him to various spots for optimum photo ops. Belle followed them around snapping photos.

She shared the photos with them and Moe guffawed. "Why so glum, Rum?" Belle giggled again.

"Why don't I take some photos of you and Belle, Moe?" Gold gave her a devious look. Belle smiled sweetly at him. "It's not going to work. I don't mind." Gold snapped several photos of them hoping to capture something that Belle would object to. Unfortunately she was so stunningly beautiful in every one that you didn't even notice the cheesy signage or Moe's posturing in any of them.

Moe then offered to take photos of Belle and Gold. He took photos of them near the rock formations and a couple in front of the signs. He even managed to get one of them with a devil. When they looked back at the photos he noted to himself that Gold no longer looked glum. He looked like he was crazy about Belle. Really crazy about her.

The tour guide put the fun to an end when she called them back to the bus. They were headed to their last stop which would allow them a couple of hours on beautiful Seven Mile beach to sunbathe, swim or just relax under an umbrella.

Moe, Gold and Belle found a quiet spot on the beach. They rented an umbrella and a couple of lounge chairs. Moe planned to stay safely ensconced under the umbrella with a nice cold drink. Gold and Belle were going swimming.

They'd worn their swimsuits under their clothing so it didn't take them long to get ready.

"I'm going to need you to put sunscreen on my back, Rum. I'll have to put it on the rest of my body with Dad here." She bit her lower lip as she said it. "And then I'll put some on you."

He moaned internally. He couldn't help thinking back to the previous afternoon. He could not allow his mind to go there.

"Can you help me with my hair first?" Belle was twisting it and trying to tie it up the same way she had the day before. Gold helped her arrange and fasten it. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Gold could feel Moe's eyes on them.

Gold sat down on the chair and Belle sat in front of him. He slowly and tenderly applied sunscreen to her shoulders and back. It took everything in his power not to apply it to the rest of her.

Belle took the tube from him and applied it to the rest of her body. Gold didn't take his eyes off her.

"Let me put it on you now. Belle made Gold move forward and she knelt behind him. She started to rub the sunscreen on his back, but didn't stop there. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and down his arms and then she put her arms around him and began to rub it on his chest and stomach. His body began to involuntarily respond. "Belle." He said it forcefully. He knew Moe was watching them. She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. Gold knew he was losing control. He searched desperately for something to distract him. Thankfully Moe's foot was in his direct line of vision. The man had one of the most unattractive feet he had ever seen. Gold was grateful for it.

When Belle got a little too low on his stomach, Gold grabbed her hands. "I'll take it from here, sweetheart." He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. He could feel Moe's eyes burning holes through him. He finished applying the sunscreen on himself.

When he was finished Belle took his hand and pulled him up off of the chair. "Rum and I are going in the water. We'll be back in a little while."

"OK. Sweetheart. Have fun." He smiled at his daughter and briefly caught Gold's eye.

Belle led him to the water. He was limping without his cane and she thought it would be best if they got in the water right away. The water was crystal clear and the most beautiful shades of blue and green imaginable. Gold thought the water was almost as beautiful as Belle's eyes.

They walked out hand in hand until their bodies were completely covered. Belle wrapped hers arms around Gold and kissed him. "Alone at last."

Gold kissed her back. He knew Moe was watching. "You're not at all uncomfortable being so affectionate with me in front of your father. I admire that about you, Belle. I wish I could be more like you."

Belle kissed him again. "I'm not going to hide how I feel, Rum. My father is the one who has a problem with it. I don't. I like being affectionate with you."

"And I like it when you are, sweetheart. I wouldn't want it otherwise. I just feel as though your father looks at me as some type of pervert every time I touch you." He had to tell her how he felt. "Sometimes I feel myself holding back because I'm afraid of what he'll think."

Belle ran her hands over his chest. "I can tell, Rum. I actually think it's pretty sweet that you care so much about what my dad thinks about us. It says something about how much you care about me." She blushed. "I like you exactly the way you are. You make me feel special and…" she blushed a little more, "really sexy. I never felt that way about myself before."

He looked incredulous. "I don't think I have anything to do with that, Belle. You're an extremely beautiful and sexy woman." He ran his hands down her arms and to her butt and then pulled her against him to feel his arousal. "Every time I see you my body responds whether I want it to or not."

She smiled shyly. "I know. So does mine… and I want to share that feeling with you every time. I feel completely uninhibited with you. I've never been this comfortable with anyone."

Gold's felt his heart racing. He pulled her even closer as he leaned in to kiss her. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist so that his cock was pressing against her center. He moaned and thrust against her.

"Sweetheart."

"I want you, Rum. In every way." She pressed against him further and he felt himself responding a little too much. Why did she have such an immediate and overpowering effect on him?

He moved his hand between their bodies and pushed the fabric of her bikini bottom aside so that he could touch her.

She clung to him more tightly and whimpered. "We should wait until later."

Gold kept caressing her. "I want you to feel good right now, sweetheart. I think you need this." He continued to caress and stroke her clit as she clung tightly to him and pressed her face against his shoulder. She wanted to bite his shoulder to keep herself from crying out in ecstasy as he pushed her over the edge with his fingers. He could feel her whole body relax as the tension drained from it.

"Was that good, sweetheart?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I can't tell you how good, Rum." She unwrapped her legs from him and planted her feet back in the sand. She continued to cling to him.

'I thought you were uncomfortable touching me in front of my father." She giggled.

"You don't think he has any idea of what just happened out here, do you?" Gold wanted to pull her onto his lap again.

"No. Even if he did he'd refuse to believe it." Belle cupped him in her hand.

Gold pushed into her and moaned. "I think this is where we draw the line, darling. I'll have to wait until later. It will make it all the more exciting." He felt as though he could come immediately. "The only problem is that I'm not going to be able to get out of this water anytime soon." His erection was straining against his swimsuit.

'What can I do to help?" Belle asked innocently and then giggled.

"Wrong question, sweetheart." He pulled her closer again. He needed to feel her against him. "Let's race each other. That should help divert some of this 'energy'."

"Oh, I'd love that. I'm a pretty good swimmer." Belle smiled happily.

"I'm not too bad myself." Gold grinned at her. She was the cutest little thing to him.

"OK. Let's see who can make it within 5 feet of the woman in the pink straw hat first."

"You're on." Belle dove into the water and began swimming. Gold followed her lead and kept neck in neck with her.

"I think it's a tie." Belle was laughing as they arrived together.

They continued to race each other several times, always coming within a few feet of each other. They kissed each time they stopped. It was their little reward to one another.

Gold finally suggested that they get out of the water. He was concerned that Belle was getting too much sun. Her skin was so white.

They walked hand in hand back up to the umbrella where Moe was sitting. "I didn't think you had the stamina to keep up with Belle, old man. I'm impressed. She's an excellent swimmer."

Gold's heart stopped for a second. Moe had just called him "old man" again. It was the first time he'd done that since he'd found out about Gold's involvement with Belle. It was a good sign. It was sort of Moe's code word for "buddy".

"I've been swimming for years, Moe. It's therapy for my leg." Gold had never shared that with anyone before.

Belle wrapped her arms around Gold's waist from behind and then pulled him onto the lounge chair with her. They ended up with her partially on top of him. Gold prayed his body would not respond in any way. She pushed his hair back. "That was fun."

Gold put his arm around her and she nestled closer against him. Moe was watching their every move.

"It was. I just hope you didn't get too much sun." Moe noted Gold's concern.

They ordered drinks and spent the rest of the time laughing and talking. When their time was up they piled back into the bus and returned to the ship. Belle did not take her hands off of Gold for the rest of the day and he reciprocated. He liked touching her. It was the way they expressed their feelings to one another. Belle was right. Moe was the one who would have to learn to accept it.

When they got back to the room they agreed to meet at their usual time for dinner. They had a while to relax and get ready.

"I need to see you privately for a minute." Belle did not try to hide her statement from Moe.

Gold felt some of his nerves returning. "OK, sweetheart. What is it?"

Moe turned to leave but not before noting that Belle had entered Gold's room with him.

Belle put her hands under Gold's shirt and moved them over his chest.

"What are you doing?" His body was already semi-aroused from just having her alone in the room with him.

"Touching you… any way you want." She moved her hands down to the waistband of his pants.

His cock became engorged. He'd been so aroused all day that he could barely control himself any longer. Belle caressed him through his pants.

He moaned. "Belle. We should wait until later."

"You need this now, Rum. I know I've been torturing you all day. Let me take care of you." She pressed her lips to his chest as she continued to fondle him.

He didn't argue. He let her unbuckle his belt and lower his trousers.

She took him in her hand and began to caress him. The pre-cum was already dripping out of him. She used her thumb to spread it over the head of his cock. He moaned and held onto her tightly. Belle began to stroke him as they met with open mouths and tangled tongues. Gold concentrated on the feeling of her hand on him. The thought of her touching him excited him in a way that was much more than physical. She had this inexplicable effect on him. He didn't try to hold back because he couldn't. His sperm spouted out of him within a couple of minutes.

"Oh, Belle." He leaned his forehead against hers. "You know exactly the right thing to do for me."

They stood leaning against each other. They could hear each other's hearts beating.

Gold pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. He traced her nose and lips with his thumb. "There's nothing I'd rather do right now then lie on this bed and hold you close for the rest of the night."

She had a way of bringing out a combination of lust and tenderness in him that he didn't know quite how to express. He wanted her to know that he found her unfathomably desirable and sexy but that he also felt a deep connection to her that had nothing to do with the physical.

"I know what you mean." She smiled at him. "I feel the same way." She pushed a stray lock of hair away from his face and then traced his nose and lips with her thumb.


	10. Day 5: Glittery Gold and Silky Smooth

Gold, Belle and Moe met for dinner at their usual time. Moe greeted Gold enthusiastically and put his arm around his shoulders as they headed out to dinner. Belle seemed extremely happy to see her dad acting normally again. She'd been feeling upset for Rum. He'd done nothing wrong and yet her dad had been treating him unfairly. She took Rum's hand and squeezed it. He knew exactly what she was saying to him. He squeezed her hand in return.

They were the first ones to arrive at their table. Gold helped Belle to the best seat and sat next to her. Moe sat on the other side of Belle. The rest of their party arrived within minutes and everyone began to animatedly share stories about their day on Grand Cayman.

Moe's booming voice and hearty laugh soon became the main focus. "Yep, Gold and I went to Hell and back today and our relationship is all the better for it." More laughing ensued and Moe went on to give them the lowdown on their tour. "Belle, show them the photos." Belle did as he requested. Gold grimaced.

"Nice hat, Moe." David was laughing at the sight of Moe wearing Belle's hat.

"It's Belle's. She insisted that I wear it to keep from getting too much sun. If I wasn't there she would have made Gold wear it. She made him wear it the other day when we visited Cozumel." Moe almost choked over his own laughter.

Nolan thought this was hilarious. "I'd pay to see that." He turned to Belle. "You must have some photos."

Gold didn't give her a chance to answer. "There are no photos, Nolan." He almost growled it, making Nolan laugh even harder.

"I bet he looked adorable." David ignored Gold and looked at Belle.

She giggled and put her hand on Gold's arm. "He did. But he always does."

David continued laughing. Gold glowered at him.

Moe could barely catch his breath from laughing. He finally calmed down and proceeded to praise Gold. "We actually had a lot of fun. Who knew that Gold could be such good company?"

Everyone laughed at Gold's expense, but he didn't mind. He'd obviously made some headway with the man and could suffer these few light-hearted indignities in exchange for that. He could tell that Belle was happy about it and that's all that mattered to him.

Dinner went by quickly and pleasantly. Moe was in high spirits the whole time and Gold saw how much it meant to Belle. He hoped it would continue in that vein.

By the end of the meal Gold felt tired. The long, somewhat stressful day was catching up with him.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Belle commented on her own state of exhaustion. "I'm so tired tonight, Rum. Would you mind if we just went back to the suite and relaxed out on the balcony. I don't think I can do another thing today."

"You read my mind." He put his arm around her waist. "It's been a long day. Why don't you head back to the suite and change into something more comfortable? I need to attend to a small matter. I'll join you shortly."

"Thanks, Rum. I'll see you in a little while." She kissed him on the cheek and left to return to their room.

Gold made his way to the sundry store. He'd known from day one that he had not planned well for this cruise. He had not brought enough casual clothing… he had not brought sunscreen… he had not brought a hat. Those had been oversights on his part that were due to his own lack of interest in the trip. There was one thing that he now needed that he could have never foreseen. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to purchase it on the ship.

Things with Belle were moving rapidly. He certainly didn't want to push ahead to the next level, but he also didn't want to be unprepared if they got to that point.

He briefly scanned the store to no avail so decided it was best to ask the clerk behind the counter.

"Do you sell condoms here?"

The clerk looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "Yes, sir. Do you have any special requirements?"

Gold was thrown. "No, just give me your most popular brand."

"Regular, Large or Extra Large?"

"Large." Gold was anxious to get this purchase completed.

"We only have one type in that size, sir."

"That's fine. Give me what you have."

"That will be $19.35, sir."

Gold handed him a $20 bill.

"I'm afraid we don't accept cash. You can charge it to your SeaPass card."

Gold was taken aback. "I don't want to charge it to my room. I'd like to pay for this separately."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to use your SeaPass card for all purchases. We don't have the option for any other forms of payment."

This would not do. He could not charge condoms to the suite. Moe would be the one reviewing all of the room charges before they paid them.

"Mr. Gold?" David Nolan's voice was the last thing Gold needed to hear. "Can I help you with something?" David had noticed that Gold seemed to be having some type of problem at the counter.

Gold groaned to himself. There was no way he wanted Nolan to be this involved in his business. He turned to block his purchase and saw Moe entering the store. This was now becoming a nightmare.

"I'm calling in my favor, Nolan." Gold said it between gritted teeth. "I need you to charge my purchase to your room… no questions asked."

Gold could see the questions immediately forming in David's eyes. "Just charge it." He almost barked it. By now Moe had noticed them and was heading over. Moe wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "What are you two up to?" He glanced at the counter and saw the condoms. He chuckled and gave David a slap on the back. "Good man… I like seeing our young people being responsible."

David caught Gold's eye and Gold gave him a warning look.

"What are you doing here, Gold? Where's Belle?" Moe looked concerned.

"Belle's exhausted after our long day. I'm meeting her back at the suite in a few minutes. We're going to stay in and relax out on the balcony." By now David was purchasing the condoms. Gold was relieved. He bought a pack of gum to make it look as though he had a purpose being there and then left the store with David. Moe was still busy looking around.

When they got out into the passageway, David pulled the package of condoms out of the bag. "Let's take a look at what I purchased." He began to peruse the label.

"Give those to me, Nolan." Gold was getting impatient.

"Glittery Gold and Silky Smooth." David could not suppress his laughter. "You really are filled with surprises, Mr. Gold. Let me see… do they glow in the dark?"

"Give them to me." Gold grabbed them from David's hands. He stared at the package and groaned. David had not been joking. "The clerk said this was the only type left in my size. I hope this isn't real glitter."

David could no longer hold back his laughter. He took the package back and perused it. "No, it's just a design." He laughed again just from thinking about it.

"Not a word of this to anyone, Nolan. That's part of our deal." Gold tried to glare at him but ended up laughing himself. The whole thing was so ludicrous.

"OK. Not a word from me." David zipped his lip.

Gold stared at him for a second and then extended his hand to shake David's. "Thank you. They don't accept cash here and I couldn't charge these to my suite. I didn't want Moe to see them on our bill. He's having a hard enough time accepting the idea of me and Belle being together."

David was surprised that Gold had confided in him. He felt flattered. "Any time, Mr. Gold. If it makes you feel better, I think Moe's coming around. He seemed a lot more comfortable with you tonight."

"Yes. I think we've made some progress. Now I just hope it will continue. Good night. I don't want to leave Belle waiting any longer and I'm sure Mary Margaret's expecting you."

"Good night, Mr. Gold." David watched him walk away.

Gold put the package of condoms in his jacket pocket and walked quickly back to the suite. He was looking forward to a quiet night in Belle's company. Being with Moe all day had taken more out of him than he'd realized.

When he arrived at the suite, Belle was there to greet him. She had traded her dress for a short skirt and comfortable top. She was barefoot and she was not wearing a bra. Gold's body immediately responded. He no longer felt tired.

"Why don't I help you get more comfortable, Rum?" Belle began to undo his tie. He let her remove it and drape it over one of the chairs.

"Let's go out to the balcony. It's so beautiful tonight. We can relax better out there." She took his hand and led him outside.

"Now where were we?" Belle pushed the jacket from his shoulders. He finished removing it and threw it on one of the lounge chairs.

Belle steered him to the other lounge chair. It was large and strong and cushioned. "Lie back, Rum." He did as she requested and she pulled off his shoes and socks.

Then she climbed onto the chair with him and straddled him so that her center was pressing against his very erect cock. He moaned at the contact. "Belle." His voice was hoarse.

"Does this feel good, Rum?" She pressed further against him.

He put his hands on her hips. "You know it feels good, sweetheart. So good."

She leaned forward to kiss him. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her close. They met with open mouths and teased each other with their tongues. Gold thrust against her. He'd never felt this excited.

When they broke their kiss, Belle stroked his cheek. "I want this, Rum."

"I want it too, sweetheart, but I don't want to do anything unless you're sure. I'm willing to wait as long as you want." He meant every word of it. He desperately wanted her, but he would do whatever she felt comfortable with.

"I don't want to wait. This feels right to me now."

Gold stroked her cheek and pulled her forward to kiss her again. His heart was beating loudly and his cock was straining against his trousers.

"I'm on the pill." She paused. "For medical reasons." She blushed. "I don't want you to think that I was expecting to need it." Now she felt embarrassed.

Gold pulled her closer. "You don't have to explain anything to me, sweetheart."

"But I want to. I've only slept with one other man in my life." She wanted him to know.

"Your almost fiancé?"

"Yes. I haven't even been interested in anyone since… until I met you."

"And I haven't been with a woman since Cora. I never expected to meet anyone on this trip, Belle." He hesitated. "I have a confession to make…" He hesitated. "I'm a little nervous."

"Oh, Rum." Belle hugged him. "I feel nervous too. I think it's natural when you want something to be perfect… but it doesn't matter if it's perfect or not… I just want to be with you."

"You're very wise, Belle. Younger than me and much wiser." He pushed the hair away from her face.

He chuckled. "Speaking of things not being perfect, I have another confession."

His chuckle made her smile.

"My little errand tonight… I purchased condoms because I didn't want to be unprepared if we got to this point."

"Oh. Maybe I should have told you that I was on the pill sooner."

"No matter... but just for the record, my condom purchase did not go smoothly."

"No?" Belle felt a giggle coming on. "What happened?"

"They wouldn't accept cash for the purchase… they wanted me to charge it to the suite, but I couldn't let your father see condoms on our bill. I was trying to decide what to do when Nolan arrived. My first instinct was to block the purchase from him, but then your dad walked in and I made Nolan charge the condoms to his room to fulfill the favor he owed me. Your dad came over and praised him for being such a responsible young man."

Gold grinned and Belle giggled. "Poor David. I'm sure Dad made a scene."

Gold laughed. "Don't worry about Nolan. He didn't mind at all. He enjoyed this as much as the napkin folding and the news that you made me wear your hat."

Belle kept laughing. "I'm sorry, Rum."

He pulled her closer. "No, you're not."

She laughed more.

"But that's not the worst of it." He couldn't suppress his own laughter.

Belle kept giggling. "What's worse?"

"They're in my jacket pocket. See for yourself."

Belle got up and retrieved his jacket from the other chair. She found the package in his pocket. "Glittery Gold and Silky Smooth." She read from the label. "Do they glow in the dark?" She giggled.

"Very funny. That's the same thing Nolan asked. They were the only ones they had in my size so I had no choice. I didn't realize what I had purchased until Nolan read the packaging. You can imagine how delighted he was about them."

Belle straddled him again and giggled. "I kind of like the idea of the glittery gold. It's arousing me for some reason." She started to unbutton his shirt. "Maybe we'll find a use for them one of these days." She pulled his shirt open and ran her hands over his chest.

He groaned and his cock became even more erect. Why did the idea of her enjoying those glittery gold condoms excite him so much? Was it because she referred to their future together? Was it because it appeared that she might have a kinky side to her? Or was it because she was enthusiastically undressing him as she spoke about them?

Gold suddenly felt her tongue on his nipples and every other thought vanished from his brain. His whole body was now focused on her mouth and tongue and what they were doing to him. She alternated her mouth with her fingers and the sensations went right to his throbbing cock. He didn't see how he was going to last.

"Do you like that, Rum?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"That's amazing, Belle."

She seemed pleased with herself. She continued to lavish her attention on his nipples. He whimpered and involuntarily bucked his hips in response. What was she doing to him? Without warning she slowly began to trail kisses down his stomach to his navel, ending up just above his belt buckle. Gold could barely control his desire for her. She licked his navel with her tongue and then unbuckled his belt. Gold moaned. "Belle."

She unzipped his pants and then pulled them and his boxers off of him. His cock was almost flat against his stomach. Belle knelt between his legs and ran her tongue over his cock from the bottom to top. She traced the rim of the head with her tongue and took it into her mouth. Gold put his hands on her head.

"Belle, I won't last. I'm going to come if you do that."

She teased his cock once more and then released it from her mouth. "That's too bad. I love putting my mouth on you." Gold groaned.

"Come up here. It's my turn." He pulled her up so that she was straddling his waist. When her body met his bare skin he met her eyes. "You're not wearing anything under that skirt."

Belle giggled. "I was waiting for you to figure that out."

Gold groaned again. "You're killing me here, sweetheart." She leaned forward and kissed him. It made her feel good that he was so excited by her.

Gold put his hands under her top and stroked her back. He brought his hands around to the front and cupped her breasts. "Everything about you is perfect, Belle." He caressed her nipples with his fingers and she whimpered and pressed herself against him. He could feel how wet she was.

Gold grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. "Let me see you." He stroked her nipples again with his fingers and watched them harden into little peaks. "You're so beautiful."

"Come up further and lean over me. I want to put my mouth on you." Belle leaned over him so that he could take her right nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and then began to suck on it, gently at first and then a little more hungrily. She didn't know if it was the position or the way he was sucking on her, but the sensations that went through her body were unlike any she'd ever felt before. She was dripping wet and on the verge of coming. If she rubbed against him she'd have an orgasm.

She moaned loudly. Gold released her right nipple and moved her over so that he could take her left one into his mouth. She whimpered and moaned. "I feel like I can come just from this." She ground against him.

Gold released her nipple to reply. "I'll do anything you want, Belle. Just tell me."

"I want you in me, Rum." Her eyes were dark and her voice was husky.

"OK, Darling." He stroked her cheek. "I want that too." He moved his hand between their bodies to touch her between her legs. He already knew she was wet. As soon as his fingers touched her she cried out. The sensations were overwhelming. He pressed his thumb against her clit and curled two fingers into her. She knew if he started to stroke her she would come immediately.

"Rum." Her voice was pleading.

"Yes, sweetheart. Let me touch you. You need this." He gently stroked her and she felt herself losing control. Her little cries made him know what she needed. He worked his fingers in her and against her clit until her body spasmed and clenched against his fingers.

Gold was so aroused by her reaction that he thought he would come himself. He couldn't let that happen.

"Belle, sweetheart." He pulled her head against him.

"Rum." She wrapped her arms around him. "I need to have you in me."

"I need it too, Belle. Let's go inside on my bed. It will be more comfortable."

They barely made it into the room through the sliding door. They were both almost weak from desire.

Gold pulled the covering off the bed so that they could lie back on the sheets. They lay facing each other. Belle wrapped her leg over Gold's hip. He pushed his cock against her, rubbing it against her clit. She began to feel the desire build in her again. He took his cock in his hand and positioned it so that it was rubbing against her opening. She whimpered." He pushed against her slightly so that she could just feel him entering her.

"Rum." She looked into his eyes.

"What is it, darling?" He felt the greatest tenderness for her at that moment.

"I like to be on top." She said it somewhat shyly.

He couldn't contain his grin. He loved how she had taken control of the situation. The way she had initiated everything and had taken charge excited him in a way that he could not explain. He was always the one in control in his everyday life and he willingly gave up that control to her. It wasn't even a conscious decision to do so. She did things to him that basically rendered him at her mercy. And he was enjoying every second of it.

"Of course you do. I know you're determined to have your way with me. So be it." He liked teasing her.

She giggled at little at his teasing. "I think I've made that pretty clear." His whole body responded to her words.

"I'm all yours." He lay back on the bed and Belle knelt and straddled him. She took his cock in her hand and lined it up with her opening and began to lower herself on him. He could not suppress a moan as he entered her. She was so tight and warm and wet. Belle whimpered as she continued to take his full length into her, lowering herself on him until her body was flush against his. Neither of them had taken a breath.

Gold was amazed that she'd been able to accommodate him… she was such a tiny thing. But they fit together perfectly. She smiled at him and he took her hands in his. "We're a perfect fit."

He could have stayed in that position with their bodies joined together. It felt right and he didn't want to separate from her. Belle felt the same way. There was a feeling of belonging together that neither of them could deny.

After a minute of adjusting to each other, Belle began to raise and lower herself on him. He was thankful for the minute of adjustment because he had been on the verge of coming as soon as his cock had been enveloped by her. He was now in better control as she began to slowly ride him.

Belle felt her arousal building as soon as he entered her. The fullness inside of her coupled with the friction caused by her movements had her whimpering. She rubbed her clit against his body every time she pushed down on him.

"Is this OK for you, Rum?" She met his eyes and smiled shyly at him.

He took her hands in his. "Nothing has ever felt better." He had not taken his eyes off of her. "Have I told you how beautiful and sexy you are? Do you have any idea how much you excite me?"

His words excited her in return. She saw the way he was looking at her and it made the throbbing between her legs grow more urgent.

She quickened her pace and began to raise herself higher and push down harder. The increased pressure against her clit made her whimper each time she pressed against him. Gold groaned as her body gripped his cock and pumped it with every movement. He held her waist to assist her and began thrusting in rhythm with her. The way she was moaning made him know that she was very close. He was so close to the edge himself that he had to bite his tongue to hold on longer for her. Belle's body began to convulse and spasm around his cock. He thrust rapidly into her and moaned loudly as her spasms sucked the semen from his body. She cried out as they came at the same time with an intensity that neither of them had ever experienced.

Belle collapsed against him. Gold's cock was still in her and she wanted it to stay that way. So did he.

"Belle." He ran his fingers through her hair. He was breathing heavily.

"Rum." Her heart was racing.

They lay there silently until Gold spoke. "We have something special between us, Belle. Physical and otherwise."

"I know. I've known it all along." She kissed his chest and looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled at him. "I've never been this happy."

"Me neither." He stroked her back. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

She held him tighter.

"Belle, I'm going to get up a minute to bring our clothes inside. We can't leave them out on the balcony."

"OK." She responded sleepily.

Gold gathered their clothing and then locked the sliding door and pulled the drape over it. He got back in bed with Belle and pulled the sheet over them.

She wrapped herself around him.

He kissed her head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Rum."

She was asleep within seconds. Gold stayed awake looking at her for a while longer. She had a little smile on her lips that made him want to kiss her. He had never felt this happy or content in his life. He wanted to stay all wrapped up with Belle like this forever and he was sure she felt the same way. He fell peacefully asleep in her arms with the same little smile as Belle's playing at his lips.


	11. Day 6: Together

When Gold woke up to find Belle still wrapped around him he had to remind himself that this was real and not a dream. He was lying in bed with the only woman he'd ever want to share his bed with again. It amazed him that he knew this and he knew it definitively.

Belle let out a little sigh and snuggled closer to him.

Gold's cock was already erect. Her movements served only to increase his arousal.

He stroked her back with his hand and she sighed again. And then, before he knew what was happening, he felt her tongue licking his nipple. Every ounce of blood in his body that wasn't already there seemed to rush to his cock.

"Belle… sweetheart." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mmmmm…" She continued licking him and sucking him, moving now to the other nipple to give it equal attention.

Her obvious enjoyment and desire to please him excited him as much as what she was doing to him. She finally looked up at him with a grin on her face. "You like?"

He tried to bite back his own grin. "You know I like it, sweetheart. I can't exactly hide that, can I?"

She giggled. "No." She reached up to run her fingers through his hair and then she switched her position so that she was straddling his waist. "Can you tell that I like it too?" She looked innocently at him.

He could feel how wet she was as she rubbed against him. He groaned. "Come here." He pulled her down toward him. Their lips met for a slow sweet kiss that turned passionate and needy. Gold moved his hands to her breasts and began to tease her nipples with his thumbs. Belle whimpered and continued to rub against him.

"Are you trying to tell me something, darling?" He rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath him.

Belle whimpered. Gold's eyes were black and filled with desire. Belle felt a shiver of excitement run through her body.

He put his lips on the base of her throat and she let out a little gasp when he licked her. He then trailed very wet kisses down to her breasts. He raised his head and looked at her naked body. "You're breathtakingly beautiful in every way, Belle." Belle felt the throbbing between her legs increase as she watched him looking at her. She'd always felt shy about her body, but for some reason she wanted him to look at her and felt excited when he did. She watched him as he lowered his head and took her right nipple in his mouth. He gently circled her nipple with his tongue and then slowly sucked on it. Belle let out a little cry and arched her back in response. Gold smiled and looked up at her. "You like?"

Belle let out a little sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

"I'll take that as a yes." He moved his mouth to her other nipple and began to gently caress it with his mouth and tongue. Belle squirmed and whimpered under him.

Gold smiled. He began to trail kisses down her stomach while he continued to tease her nipples with his fingers. He stopped when he got to her navel. "Rum." Belle opened her legs wider so that he could kneel between them. Gold's cock got harder at her invitation. She was so alluring and sexy and uninhibited.

'What is it, darling?" He looked teasingly up at her. He was perfectly aware of what she wanted.

"Mmm…" She arched her back.

Gold kissed the insides of her thighs. She moaned and raised her hips. Gold chuckled. "I know, sweetheart, I know." He began to separate her folds with his fingers. He gradually made his way to her clit and gently stroked it with his fingers. Belle let out a little cry and raised herself to force more contact. "There's nothing I'd rather do than make you feel good any way you'd like, darling." He gently pushed two fingers into her while he continued to stroke her clit. She let out little cries. Gold bent closer to her. "I need to taste you, sweetheart." He put his tongue on her clit where his finger had been and Belle gasped and arched against him. She put both hands on his head and spread her legs wider. Gold licked her and sucked her until she was crying out for release. His cock was so engorged that he thought he might come without even entering her. Suddenly her body clenched his fingers and her juices flowed out of her. She collapsed onto the bed.

"Rum." He could barely hear her. He moved up to lie next to her.

"You OK, Belle?" He pushed the hair back from her face.

"I never felt anything as good as that before."

He smiled. "You did seem to like it." She was so easy to tease.

She put her leg over his hip so that he could rub his cock against her. "What do you want, Rum?"

"I want to be in you. Is that OK with you?"

"Mmmm…. Yes, I want that too." She kissed him on the lips.

Gold continued to gently rub his cock against her opening and her clit. He wanted her to be ready to come again with him in her. Belle could feel her arousal building again. She whimpered and he knew that she was ready. He shifted so that he was now positioned above her.

He took his cock in his hand and pushed the head into her. She gasped at the initial entry and he stopped a second to adjust to the tight fit. His first instinct was to push hard and fast into her. He was so incredibly aroused that he didn't know what to do with himself, but they were still getting used to each other and he didn't want to hurt her. He forced himself to hold back a little and then slowly pushed all the way in. He marveled again at how perfectly they fit together. If he wasn't so desperate for release he would have been happy to just stay joined together like this.

He looked at Belle and smiled. "OK?"

"Yes, perfect." She smiled back.

They held each other's gaze and he began to slowly thrust into her. Belle began to move her hips to keep in rhythm with him. He leaned down to kiss her. "Good, darling. That's good."

He increased his speed and varied the depth of his thrusts.

"Mmmm…" Belle arched her hips further and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gold chuckled. "Hmmm?"

"Deeper, Rum. Faster and deeper."

"Ok, sweetheart." He was more than happy to oblige. She wanted the same thing he did. He stayed deeper in her so that he could shorten and quicken his thrusts, grinding against her clit every time their bodies met.

Belle began to whimper and moan.

He was so close to coming. He put one of her legs over her his shoulder and then got on his knees and put one hand under her butt to pull her closer to him.

He moaned. He could feel himself losing control. Belle's body began to contract around his cock. He rapidly and erratically thrust into her. Her whole body shuddered and she cried out as she came. Gold's body tensed as his seed poured out of him. He thrust into her until her contractions stopped and the last bit of seed had been sucked from his body.

They collapsed next to each other on the bed. Belle was still whimpering and Gold was breathing heavily.

"Was that good for you, sweetheart?"

She sighed and smiled back at him. "It was perfect, Rum. I never came that way before."

"Really? Is that why you like to be on top?"

"Partially. Last night I needed you to know how much I wanted you. Plus you make me feel sexy when you look at me." She blushed. "It excites me."

If he hadn't just come his cock would have hardened. "I'll be happy to look at you any time you want, sweetheart."

She giggled and then she blushed a little. "I feel completely uninhibited with you, Rum. I've never felt that way before."

He was torn as to how to respond. "I told you we had something special, Belle. There's a very intense connection between us…" He paused. "… it's physical and it's much more than that."

"I know." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rum…" She ran her fingers through his hair again. "I have so many feelings."

"Oh, Belle." He pulled her close. "So do I."

They continued looking at each other, both wanting to say more, but neither able to formulate the words.

Belle stroked his cheek and softly kissed his lips. "I should probably get back to my room. I'd rather my father didn't see me leaving your room this morning."

"Yes. I'd rather he didn't also. He's finally starting to come around a little. I doubt that he'd be happy to know you spent the night with me."

They kissed for a while longer and then Belle got up to go. She got dressed and then Gold walked her to the door.

"I'll meet you on the balcony in a little while for breakfast." She gave him one last kiss.

He watched her climb the stairs to her room. He waited until she closed her door before he went back into his.

Gold never stopped thinking about Belle as he got ready. He felt as though they'd reached a new point in their relationship. Their physical intimacy was very much tied to their emotional intimacy. He could not separate one from the other.

When he finished getting ready he went out onto the balcony to wait for Belle. He couldn't contain the smile that was on his lips.

"You look mighty happy this morning." Moe's voice startled Gold.

"Moe, I didn't realize you were up already." Gold felt a sense of foreboding that he could not explain.

"Did you and Belle enjoy your evening? You'd both gone to bed by the time I returned last night." Moe's tone had an edge to it that Gold hoped he was imagining.

"Yes, we had a lovely evening." Gold was watching Moe carefully as he answered.

"You must have been very tired." Gold had no idea where Moe was going with this.

"Yes, yes, we were." He felt like a mouse and that Moe was the cat who was toying with him.

"I thought as much. I found your tie over the chair in the living room this morning." Moe handed it to him.

Gold realized that he'd been holding his breath and now released it. "Ah… I couldn't wait to get it off last night. I'm getting used to being more casual since I've been on this cruise."

"Yes…" Moe hesitated. "You must have felt the same about your sock. I found it on the balcony." He pointed to it on the chair.

Gold swallowed a little. "Yes. I'm also getting used to going barefoot."

Moe nodded. "Are you also getting used to going without pants? Your belt was under the lounge chair."

Gold searched for an answer. "Some items of clothing are very constricting… a belt being one of them."

"I'm sure." Moe sat there staring at him. An endless minute passed without either of them saying another word.

Moe finally broke the silence. "Oh… and I think you dropped these."

Moe handed him the package of condoms. Gold stood there with the condoms in his hand. "Yes. Yes. I did." He put them in his pants pocket. He had no idea what was going through Moe's mind.

Belle chose that moment to join them. She was positively glowing. The sight of her made Gold smile even though he knew that Moe was staring intently at him. Belle never took her eyes off of him. She stopped to give her father a kiss on the cheek and then she walked over to Gold. She kissed him on the lips and he put his arm around her waist. Moe watched their every move.

"I'm absolutely starving this morning. Let's go get breakfast. Are you going to join us, Dad?"

Moe didn't hesitate. "Yes. I'd like that." He caught Gold's eye.

Gold was not sure where this was heading. He was sorry that Moe had found the condoms and the belt, but he was not going to pretend about his relationship with Belle.

Belle cheerfully carried the conversation all the way to the dining room. It was obvious that she was happy and Gold's heart was light knowing that.

Like the previous time, Gold and Belle got through the buffet line a lot faster than Moe. They found a table outside in a shady spot.

"Is something wrong, Rum?" Belle put her hand over his. "You're not regretting last night, are you?"

Gold's heart almost stopped. "I want every night to be like last night, sweetheart, and every morning to be like this morning."

Belle smiled a smile that made Gold's heart skip several beats.

He smiled back. Then he got serious. "Your father found my belt and the package of condoms on the balcony this morning."

"Oh…" Belle looked concerned for a moment. "Listen, Rum, my dad has to come to terms with us. He's been anxious for me to meet someone special and I have." She put her hand over his. "He can't think that we're going to sit around just holding hands."

Gold looked unconvinced. "I think he'd like to believe that's all we're doing."

"He's seen us together. He knows we're pretty physical with one another." Belle squeezed his hand. "I'm not going to apologize for how I feel and you aren't either. And we're not going to hide how we feel."

Now Gold wanted to pull her on his lap again. "You always know the right things to say, Belle. You really are much wiser than I am."

She smiled widely. "No, I'm not… I'm just more comfortable with my dad than you are."

She leaned forward to kiss him and then she giggled. Gold started to grin. "May I ask what's amusing you now?"

She giggled more. "I'm sorry, but the thought of him finding those glittery gold condoms is just too funny to me. He must really be wondering about you."

Gold had to laugh. Moe only knew him as a very conservative and very controlled person. He couldn't imagine what he could be thinking about those condoms when he wasn't seething about what was going on between the two of them.

"Well, when you put it that way, it is pretty funny." He loved seeing her laugh and he was happy she wasn't upset.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Moe cleared his throat as he approached the table. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting, Dad." Belle smiled at him.

Moe seated himself and looked at Belle. He noted again that she was literally glowing. There was no doubt that she was happier than he'd ever seen her.

"So you two had a nice night together?" He asked her the same question he had asked Gold.

"Yes, it was the perfect night." Belle looked at Gold and put her hand over his. He smiled happily back at her. Once again Moe felt as though he was watching a very intimate exchange.

"Did Gold tell you he ran into me in the sundry store?"

"Yes, he said he ran into you and David."

"Yes… so what did you two end up doing all evening?" Moe's question surprised Gold. He usually reserved these pointed questions for him.

"We spent the evening enjoying each other's company. Like I said, it was the perfect night in every way." Her eyes were still locked with Gold's. "What did you end up doing, Dad?"

"I spent some time in the casino again with Gaston and Jefferson, but I was tired and came back to the room early. I was surprised that you two had already gone to bed."

"We were tired too. That's why we didn't go out last night." Gold was awed by how composed Belle was when dealing with her father.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

Belle hesitated. "We haven't discussed it yet, but I was thinking that it would be fun to go to the art auction this morning. What do you think, Rum?"

"You know I'm willing to do whatever you want. Are you planning to buy a piece of art?" Gold was thankful that she hadn't mentioned more napkin folding or flower arranging.

"No, I don't think I can afford anything, but I've never been to an art auction before. I'd like to see how it works."

"Well, you already know that I'm a collector so I'm more than happy to go with you. I think you'll enjoy it. Who knows? Maybe I'll find something that I want to purchase." Gold liked the idea of sharing this experience with Belle.

Belle turned to her father. "What about you, Dad? Do you have any plans?"

"I'm laying low today. I'm meeting Ruby and Dr. Hopper at the pool. I'm just going to relax and read. Then I'm supposed to go with them to be in some type of bingo tournament. Mary Margaret and David are supposed to be there too."

Gold chuckled to himself. He wondered what else Nolan was going to be up to.

Belle giggled. "Do you want to join them, Rum?" She knew it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No, darling, I don't." He grinned at her.

She put on a sad face. "I think it will be fun."

"You're determined to torture me, aren't you?"

She giggled again. "And you know that I'm very good at getting my way." Gold thought back to the night before and how Belle had had her way with him. He could not believe that he felt aroused again.

"You know full well that if you want to be in the tournament then we'll be in the tournament." How he wanted to pull her against him. His body needed to feel hers.

"I'll think about it… unless you have something better in mind." She gave him a look that he had to force himself to ignore. Moe was still there watching them.

"I'll let you know." He gave her a stern look that sent her into peals of laughter. He could not suppress his own grin.

Moe sat there looking thoughtfully at them. Belle was so happy. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

Moe suddenly laughed himself. "My daughter has you whipped, old man."

Gold's heart stopped again. Maybe Moe wasn't as upset as he had thought. "I thought that was our little secret, Moe."

Belle and Moe both laughed in response and Gold joined in. Moe had to wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes.

The tension that had been in the air vanished and the rest of the breakfast was filled with conversation and laughing.

When they returned to the suite Moe asked Gold to speak with him out on the balcony. Belle gave him a reassuring look before heading off to her room.

"What is it Moe?" Gold was bracing himself for the worst.

"Listen, Gold. I don't want to know what's going on between you and Belle. I realize that it's between the two of you…" Moe hesitated.

Gold knew he had more to say. "But? Just say it, Moe."

"I noticed that you didn't open the package of condoms yet. I just want you to think about what's going to happen after this cruise ends before you do. Belle is completely taken with you. I don't want her to have her heart broken."

Gold understood what he was saying. "I already told you that I'm serious about this, Moe. This is not a fling. I can assure you that Belle and I will find a way to make this work." He realized that Belle had not yet told Moe that she was moving back to Storybrooke to work at the library. It was Belle's surprise to share with Moe, not his.

"OK, then. It's going to be hard for me, but I'm going to back off for Belle's sake." Moe looked unconvinced of his own words as he said it. Gold knew this was not easy for him.

"Thank you." Gold extended his hand to Moe. "I want nothing but the best for Belle. I can promise you that." They shook hands.

"Are we done here?" Gold was anxious to end the conversation. He was extremely private about his personal life and yet he'd been forced to discuss some of the most intimate aspects of it with various people on this trip.

Moe cleared his throat. "Just one more thing."

"Yes?" Gold braced himself again.

"Glittery Gold? I really don't know you at all, do I?" Moe sounded incredulous.

Gold groaned. "No comment, Moe. Let's leave it at that."

Gold returned to his room. On the one hand he was happy that he and Moe had finally cleared the air; on the other he was mortified that he'd had to discuss intimate details of his love life with the man. He wasn't sure that Moe would ever be happy that Belle was with him, but at least Moe had agreed to accept his daughter's choice and be happy for her. And the man had finally acknowledged that his daughter's love life was her business, not his.

He finished getting ready and then went back out to the living area. Belle and Moe were sitting together on the couch talking. Belle's face lit up with a huge smile when she saw him. She kissed Moe on the cheek and then got up to join Gold.

"Maybe we'll see you at the bingo tournament later." Belle directed her comment to Moe as she linked her arm in Gold's.

"I'd like that." Moe smiled at her and nodded to Gold. "Have fun at the art auction."

"We will." She squeezed Gold's arm and led him out of the suite.

She led him partially down the corridor and then pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

When they parted lips Gold grinned at her. "What was that for?"

"For whatever you said to my father to make him finally acknowledge that I'm my own person who has to make my own decisions. I felt as though he finally looked at me as a woman and not as a child. It's taken him forever to get to this point."

"I think the condoms may have been his wake-up call." Gold teased her.

She laughed. "All kidding aside, Rum, I think it's true. Maybe that forced him to accept that I'm all grown up."

Gold laughed now. "All grown up and involved with a man who uses glittery gold condoms."

Belle giggled. "He didn't say anything about that, did he?"

"Yes, he did." Gold tried not to smile.

Belle giggled. "What did he say?"

"He commented on them and said he obviously doesn't know me at all."

She giggled again and then she got serious. "I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this, Rum. I'm sure you haven't had to deal with anything like this since you were a teenager."

"True. But it doesn't matter. I've always understood where he was coming from."

Belle kissed him again. "Thanks, Rum."

They started walking again. "We're actually a little early for the auction. Should we go for a walk on one of the outside decks?"

"Yes, I like spending time with you, Belle. It doesn't matter what we're doing." He pulled her closer.

"Do you mean that?" She looked expectantly at him.

"Yes." He gave her a mischievous grin. "Though some things are more fun than others."

"I agree." She smiled seductively at him and his body immediately responded.

They continued walking and talking. When they got to a quiet spot on the deck, they stood together at the railing looking out at the water.

"What did your father think about the young man who asked you to marry him?" Gold was curious about the relationship and how Moe handled it.

"Dad liked Jason a lot, but he looked at both of us as kids."

"He wasn't as concerned about your love life back then?"

"No, I think he was in denial. For some reason he didn't seem concerned about what I was up to."

"So what do you think is so special about me that has him so interested?"

"That's easy, Rum. He didn't think of Jason as a man. He couldn't pretend that you weren't one. In his mind that meant that you'd want an adult relationship with me and he wasn't ready to accept it."

"Ah, Belle. So wise. I do adore that about you." He bent forward and kissed the top of her head. "Was your dad upset when you didn't accept Jason's proposal?"

"A little. I think he was more upset about the fact that I didn't have that much interest in dating after that. He didn't think I could be happy being alone. I never agreed with him."

"You **are** very independent. I admire that about you, Belle."

Belle smiled happily again. She felt so good when he complimented her.

"What about you, Rum? Have you been happy being alone?"

Gold thought about it for a while. "I had more or less reconciled myself to being alone. I never expected to meet anyone again so I made a life for myself." He looked at her. "But now that I've met you, I don't want to be alone... I want to be with you."

Belle felt a shiver run through her body. "And I want to be with you."

Once again Gold felt as though they'd reached a new point in their relationship. The way Belle was looking at him made him know that she felt the same way. And, whereas before they had not been able to formulate the words to express how they were feeling, these few simple words seemed to say so much.

"Your father wanted to know what was going to happen to us when the cruise was over. I didn't tell him that you were moving back to Storybrooke."

She kissed him. "So what **is **going to happen to us?"

"That's simple, sweetheart. I want to be with you and you want to be with me. I think that means that you and I are going to be together. Agreed?"

Belle kissed him. "Agreed."

Gold's heart beat faster. Deep down he knew that they were meant to be together. He just hadn't realized how much he needed to hear it said aloud. It made him a feel a lot more confident about where they were heading.


	12. Day 6: Beauty, Brains and the Beast

Gold and Belle walked slowly hand in hand to the art auction. They kept looking at each other and smiling. They had officially agreed that they were going to be together at the end of the cruise, and even though they'd known that all along, saying it out loud had brought their relationship to a new level.

"Belle… sweetheart." Gold squeezed her hand. "You haven't told me your plans for moving back to Storybrooke." He realized that they'd never discussed the details and he was already thinking about how much he was going to miss her until she got there.

"I was going to surprise you and Dad... I'll be there next week to make some arrangements. I'm scheduled for some preliminary training at the library and I have to find a place to live. I'm on the same return flight as my dad." She watched his reaction carefully.

Gold could hear his heart beating. "That means you'll be on my flight. Your father and I traveled together."

"I know. I'm the person sitting between the two of you. Dad has the window seat and you have the aisle. I got Mary Margaret to make the arrangements for me when she booked the rest of the trip for everyone... Of course, at that time I didn't know that it would work out so well for me." She grinned at him.

This was better than Gold had expected. "Your dad will be happy to have you back home."

Belle smiled shyly. "Are you happy too?"

Gold stopped and took both of her hands in his. "I can't tell you how happy this makes me. When I said that we were going to be together I meant it. I want to spend every possible moment with you."

Belle beamed and raised her face to kiss him. "I know you're going to be busy at work after being away for over a week, but I hope you'll have a little free time for me."

"Darling, I'll make time for us. I spend a lot of time at work because I don't have anything to come home to. You may have to remind me that I need to get to work."

He looked into her eyes. He wanted to say more but wasn't sure how. "Will you be staying with your dad?"

Belle hesitated. "I suppose. I thought about renting a room at the inn, but I really don't have the money. Plus Dad will probably be upset if I don't stay with him."

"Yes…" Gold wanted nothing more than to ask her to stay with him, but he didn't think he should. Besides, even though Moe had said that he was backing off, Gold didn't want to push things.

"I own the apartment located above the library. It's completely furnished and unoccupied so you can stay there for the week if you'd like." He said it tentatively, not sure how she'd take it. He would do anything for her, but he felt a little guilty knowing that he had selfish reasons for wanting her to stay in the apartment. He was imagining them spending a lot of time together there or at his house over the course of the next week.

"Over the library?" She giggled. "That's pretty convenient for me…." She paused. "Maybe I can rent it from you. I still have to find a place to live."

"It's yours if you want it, Belle. I think you'll like it, but you can decide once you've spent some time there." He did not want to enter into a business arrangement with her, but he agreed to it for now. The only arrangement he wanted to enter into with her involved them being permanently together… and it had nothing to do with business.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I'm going to have you over for a special dinner next week..." She blushed slightly. "… and other things."

Gold felt himself becoming aroused by her words.

"Gold!" An unwelcome voice interrupted them. Emma Swan and Graham were approaching. Gold pulled Belle in front of him and put his arms around her waist. He needed her to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, "but I'm in no state to greet them."

Belle giggled.

"What is it, Miss Swan?" Gold took on his usual demeanor, the one that was a far cry from the one he showed to Belle.

Emma looked at them with a smirk on her lips. "Hi, Belle." She addressed both of them. "Did Ruby contact you?"

Gold rolled his eyes. He'd been trying to avoid Ruby as much as possible. He didn't want to give her any more fodder for the office gossip mill.

"No…" Belle looked at Emma. "Is everything OK? I know she was supposed to meet my father at one of the pools this morning."

"Everything's fine. She just wants to try to get everyone together for a scavenger hunt."

"Today? I thought she was going to spend the morning at the pool and the afternoon at the bingo tournament. My dad mentioned that he was joining her and Dr. Hopper."

"She changed her plans. She found out about the scavenger hunt this morning and thought it would be fun for everyone. I think it will be. I like the idea of trying to track down a bunch of items."

'Oh, I love the idea of it. What do you think, Rum?" She looked up at him.

"Yes… much better than bingo." He was hoping this activity would afford him and Belle more time alone together. He was greedy about sharing her.

"Good. We're supposed to meet in the Fairy Tale Lounge at 11:30."

"We'll be there." Belle answered for them and Emma gave Gold an amused look.

"Do you have something else you'd like to say, Miss Swan?" Gold was not about to give her the satisfaction of thinking she had something on him.

"Nothing at the moment, Gold." She met his gaze. "We'll see you in a while."

"Yes." He watched them walk off.

"Emma seems to have a special relationship with you, Rum. None of your other employees call you Gold. It's always Mr. Gold." She turned to look at him.

"Emma and I understand each other very well. She's not afraid of me and she's not afraid to call me out. I like that about her. Unfortunately, after this trip, they may all be calling me Gold." He gave her a reprimanding look. He wasn't sure if they'd ever look at him the same way again after the matching outfits and the hat and the napkin folding. Not to mention the condoms… thankfully only Nolan was privy to that embarrassment.

She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. "I'm sorry, Rum."

"Why don't I ever believe that when you say it?" He tried to hide his smile as he pulled her close against him again. She made him laugh at himself and he was surprised by how much he liked it.

"We should get to the auction." Belle took his hand led him to their destination.

As they arrived, they saw the hallways filled with some of the artwork that would be put up for auction. Not surprisingly, a lot of the art was inspired by fairy tales and mythology, so it was of particular interest to Gold. He was not expecting to make any major purchases, however, since he normally did his homework first.

He and Belle surveyed several of the works before entering the auction room. They were greeted by a waiter who offered them champagne. Gold took a glass for each of them.

"Do you think you can drink this now and still have a glass of wine later?" He gave her a mischievous grin as he said it. "You may have to spend the night with me again if you're too dizzy to climb the stairs to your room."

Belle looked seductively at him. "I think I may have to spend the night with you whether or not I have anything to drink."

The way she looked at him and the way she said it made his body once again respond more than he deemed appropriate. "Did I tell you already that you always know the right thing to say, but at the wrong time?" he almost growled it in her ear and a little shiver ran through her body.

"Mr. Gold!" Gold groaned. This couldn't be happening. What was Nolan doing at an art auction?

"Mary Margaret and David are here, Rum. This will be fun." Belle grabbed his hand and pulled him toward them. "Oh, it looks like Jefferson's here too. I've barely had a chance to talk to him."

Gold silently groaned again. This was not going as planned.

They all greeted each other and positioned themselves on the comfy swivel chairs. They'd be able to converse amongst themselves while still being able to see the artworks as they were displayed. Belle seated herself next to Jefferson, leaving Gold the chair next to David once again.

"What are you doing here, Nolan?" Gold had no interest in standing on ceremony this morning.

"Mary Margaret wants to buy a print of Snow White and Prince Charming that she saw on display. She said the prince looks like me." Nolan grinned proudly.

Gold thought he might be ill. "Really? How sweet."

David laughed. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Just give Belle some time. I wouldn't be surprised if she found some painting that reminded her of you. I thought I saw one of the Princess and the Frog out in the corridor."

Gold tried to hide his amusement. "You're a laugh a minute, Nolan."

The auctioneer called everyone to attention. He explained how the bidding would work. The first piece was presented and the bidding began.

Gold whispered to Belle. "What's Jefferson doing here? Is there a piece of art he's planning to buy?"

Belle giggled. "He said there's a series of animation cells from Alice in Wonderland that he wants. They feature the Mad Hatter."

"Oh my word." Gold shouldn't have been surprised. "Mary Margaret wants to buy a painting of Snow White and Prince Charming. She thinks the prince looks like Nolan." Belle giggled again.

The auction proceeded and they all enjoyed it even though they weren't bidding. The Alice in Wonderland cells finally came up and Jefferson began bidding. There were two other people interested in the same cells but they dropped out pretty quickly. He ended up getting them for what he thought was a very good deal.

Within a few minutes the Snow White print was presented. Mary Margaret was very nervous. There were several people who had joined in the bidding and she had her heart set on getting it. She had a budgeted amount in mind and became panicky as they approached her limit. David came to her rescue at the last minute and added the money she needed to complete the purchase.

"See! He really is Prince Charming!" Mary Margaret beamed happily as she leaned over to kiss him.

David caught Gold's eye. "What did I tell you?" Gold groaned again.

The auction continued and eventually several prints and paintings of Beauty and the Beast were featured. Gold could sense Belle tensing beside him. He remembered that she had mentioned how much she loved that fairy tale when they had seen the ice show the other night.

"That's such a beautiful scene." She sighed as a painting of Belle stroking the beast's cheek surfaced.

When there were only two people left bidding for it, Gold put in a bid that was substantially higher than the others. Belle and Mary Margaret gasped. His bid was the final one.

Belle put her hand over his. "I hope you didn't buy that for me, Rum. It was too expensive."

He swallowed guiltily. "I bought it for the apartment. It needs some art on the walls."

She squeezed his hand and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Mary Margaret was smiling inanely at them and David was clearing his throat to get Gold's attention.

"What is it, Nolan?" Gold tried to sound as annoyed as possible.

"I told you so." He had an idiotic grin on his face.

"It's for a furnished apartment that I own."

"Is that why Belle kissed you?"

"I just seem to have that effect on women."

David burst out laughing and Mary Margaret shushed him. He whispered to Gold. "At least it's better than the frog."

Gold gave him a piercing stare and then chuckled.

The auction was over a short while later. They finalized their purchases and headed out. They were scheduled to meet for the scavenger hunt next, but they still had a few minutes to kill. Gold made an excuse of needing to go back to the room. He wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Belle.

"So what do you need to get in the room?" Belle smiled at him knowingly.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to myself for a few minutes." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"You're very sweet, Rum." She stopped to look at him. "I know you bought that painting for me and I want to thank you." She kissed him on the lips.

"It was nothing. I want you to feel comfortable in the apartment."

"Thanks, Rum. There's something about that fairy tale that touches my heart… and it's much more than the fact that beauty is named Belle."

Gold put his arm around her as they continued walking. She giggled. "Do you know what's funny?"

"No, you'll have to enlighten me."

"My father thought that a man named Gaston would be my perfect match. That didn't work out any better than it did in the fairy tale."

Gold wondered why he hadn't made that connection earlier. He decided that he was just too distracted by Belle's presence to think clearly. "And I have to say that I'm very happy it didn't work out."

"Me too." She stopped to kiss him again.

Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" A smile was playing at the corner of her lips.

"Nolan thinks that you liked that painting because the beast reminded you of me for some reason."

She smiled guiltily at him. "I'll never tell."

He trapped her against the corridor wall. "I wish we were spending the rest of this day alone together. I'd be more than happy to share a little of that beast with you."

A jolt of electricity passed through her. She whimpered as he hungrily kissed her. She liked this side of him. It excited her.

When he released her she could see that his eyes were black and filled with desire. "Promise me you'll show me more of that tonight?"

"With pleasure." The way he said it made another jolt pass through her.

He took her hand again. "I suppose we need to get over to the scavenger hunt. It's a good thing I didn't really need anything from the room."

"Yes…" Belle's voice was a whisper.

Gold grinned at her. "I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one feeling this way."

She grinned back. "Let's go, Rum." She led him back in the same direction they had come.

By the time they arrived at the FairyTale lounge, everyone else had already gathered. Ruby was telling them that they couldn't have more than 6 people in each group so they were going to have to split up. After a quick discussion they decided that Ruby, Dr. Hopper, Gold, Belle and Moe would be one group while the other would be Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Graham, Gaston and Jefferson.

The cruise director arrived and gave them their instructions. They had until 5:00pm to gather 30 items and return to the lounge with them. The group with the most items would receive a special prize. The top five groups would be invited to an exclusive cocktail party on their last evening.

As soon as they received copies of the list, Ruby took charge of the activity. "I think we should look at the list to see if we already have any of the items. Then we can divvy up the ones that we're still missing."

"What do you say we do that over lunch? I'm starting to get hungry." They all agreed with Moe's suggestion even though Gold couldn't imagine how Moe could be hungry after the large breakfast he'd eaten. They decided to go to the dining room so that they could get a table where they could spread out a little.

They ordered their meal and then Ruby asked each of them to review the list to see if they had any of the items.

**_Baseball Cap_**

**_Paper Clip_**

**_Red Lipstick_**

**_Red Mail Polish_**

**_Feather_**

**_Diary_**

**_Sea Sickness Bag_**

**_Paper Drink Umbrella_**

**_Article of Clothing with the Ship's logo_**

**_The Captain's Signature_**

**_Playing Cards with the Ship's logo_**

**_Souvenir Drink Glass_**

**_An Unused Condom_**

**_A Photo with the Cruise Mascot_**

**_Black Lace Bra_**

**_Bow Tie_**

**_A Chip from the Casino_**

**_5 Different Business Cards_**

**_Romance Novel_**

**_$50 Bill_**

**_Stuffed Animal_**

**_A Rose_**

**_Tea Cup_**

**_An Item of Clothing with a Zebra Print_**

**_A Pencil with an Eraser on it_**

**_A Paper Fan_**

**_A Item Beginning with the Letter Q (2 extra point for each additional item)_**

**_An Item Beginning with the Letter X (2 extra points for each additional item}_**

**_An Item Beginning with the Letter Y (2 extra points for each additional item)_**

**_An Item Beginning with the Letter Z (2 extra points for each additional item)_**

"OK, let's see who has what. I'll start." Ruby rattled off her list. "I have red lipstick, red nail polish and a feather."

"Archie?" She directed her attention to Dr. Hopper. He fidgeted while answering. "I h-had to get a sea sickness bag the other night. I-I didn't end up using it so I still have it." He put his finger under his collar and pulled it forward as though it was choking him.

"What about the zebra-print speedo I helped you pick out? I haven't seen you wearing it yet. We can use that as the article of clothing." Archie turned a bright shade of red as everyone stared at him. Moe let out a huge guffaw and Gold didn't know if he wanted to laugh or gouge his eyes out at the image that conjured in his brain. Where was Nolan when you needed him?

"Uh-Uh-I-I guess we can use it."

"Good." Ruby turned to Moe.

"I bought a polo shirt with the ship's logo on it and I still have a couple of chips from the casino that I didn't cash in."

"Perfect. Belle?"

Gold noted the slight flush on Belle's skin. "I have a diary, a romance novel and a black lace bra."

"Excellent." Ruby gave her a surprised but approving look.

Gold's interest was immediately piqued by the diary and the romance novel, but he forgot about both of them as soon as she mentioned the bra. This was going to be more fun than he originally thought. He caught her eye and grinned at her. She blushed.

"Mr. Gold?" Ruby's expression made it very clear that she had seen their exchange.

He pretended not to notice it. "I have a $50 bill and a bow tie."

Ruby continued to look at him as though she expected him to say more. "No condoms?"

Gold was taken aback. Why was she asking that question? He was going to murder Nolan.

Moe laughed heartily. "He has condoms. Wait till see you them."

"Really? What's so special about them?" Ruby looked intrigued.

"Oh, you'll see." Moe was beside himself with laughter. Gold glared at him.

Ruby glanced from him to Belle. She looked positively gleeful.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" She gushed. "We're finding out a lot of new things about one another." She once again caught Gold's eye and looked from him to Belle.

Gold groaned to himself. He knew that anything involving Ruby would lead to no good. Who knew what new gossip she'd be spreading after this?

"Should we form a couple of teams to tackle the rest of the list?" Belle was enjoying this just as much as Ruby.

"Yes. I was thinking the same thing. You and Mr. Gold should be one team and Archie, Moe and I will be the other."

They all agreed. Gold was thankful that he was teamed only with Belle. He really wanted to be alone with her.

"Do you mind if Rum and I take the Q, X, Y and Z items?" Belle loved a challenge and this was one she was dying to take on.

"Be my guest. I hope you two can come up with more than one item for each letter. I'd love to win this whole contest." Ruby readily agreed.

"Those two are the brains of the group." Moe chimed in. "Gold has no idea what a match Belle is for him." He laughed heartily.

Gold gave him a disapproving look. "I'm perfectly aware of how intelligent Belle is... intelligent and wise."

Belle blushed and Ruby let out a little squeal. She now gave Gold an approving look and then got back to the matter at hand. "OK, then. Let's take a look at the rest of the items."

After a bit of discussion they managed to divide up the rest of the list. Ruby, Moe and Hopper took the baseball cap, the paper clip, the paper drink umbrella, the Captain's signature (Ruby was sure she could easily get that), playing cards with the ship's logo, the souvenir drink glass (Moe was planning to get that, the drink umbrella and the deck of cards while spending a short time in the casino), a photo with the cruise mascot, 5 different business cards, a stuffed animal, a pencil with an eraser on it and a paper fan.

In addition to the lettered items, Gold and Belle took the rose and the tea cup.

They finished their meal while discussing some strategies for finding the items in question. Gold was extremely proud of Belle. She had several clever ideas about where to find some of the more difficult items that Ruby's group needed. He was blown away by her quick-wittedness and resourcefulness. How did he ever get this lucky?

They wished each other luck and separated to begin their search.

Belle took Gold's hand. "Let's head back to the suite. I want to gather the items we already have and then come up with a list of items that begin with our letters. I think we need to narrow down the things we want to look for."

"Excellent plan, darling. I have a few ideas already." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "You're really adorable when you're serious and determined."

She smiled coyly back at him. "I can be just as competitive as you can, Rum. I really want to win this contest."

He couldn't explain why, but he found her determination and desire to win very arousing. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to 'good' once they got to the suite.

When they arrived, Belle was all business. "Let's get our items and then meet back out here in a few minutes."

"OK, sweetheart." Gold wasn't anxious to share the condom with the group, but it was too late to get out of it. He found his bow tie and then removed one of the condoms from the package. He groaned. The words GLITTERY GOLD LARGE were displayed as clear as day on the packaging. Maybe no one would notice.

He went back out to the common area to wait for Belle. She came down within a minute of him and added her items to his on the table.

"Let me see what we have here." He picked up the romance novel even though he was much more interested in the diary and the bra. "How's the book?" He smirked at her.

She blushed. "I like reading mindless fluff when I'm on vacation."

He laughed. "I see…"

"What about this? Have you been updating it this week?" He pointed to her diary. What he would give to know if she'd written anything about him.

Her blush deepened. "Yes. I've updated it." She looked him directly in the eye. "It's more of a journal where I write down my thoughts and feelings. There's a lot about you in it."

"Anything you'd care to share with me?" He held her gaze.

"There are a lot of things in there I'd love to share with you…" She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I might even let you read a passage or two if you're good."

Gold felt his cock harden. "Good in what way?" He ran his hands down her side to her waist.

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself." She bit her lower lip and he felt himself losing control.

"What about that lacey black bra? Will I get to see you in it?" He pulled her closer to him.

"In it… out of it… whichever you prefer." She knew what she was doing to him and it excited her immensely.

"Rum?"

"What is it, Belle?"

"We need to get back to the scavenger hunt. We only have limited time…"

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

She giggled. "I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Ok, let's make our list."

They sat down side by side at the table and came up with a list of possible items for each letter and their best guess as to where they might find them. It didn't take them long to compile the list.

Gold grinned at her. Then he caressed her cheek. "I have to tell you that your intelligence is very sexy to me."

"Mmmm…" She leaned into his caress. "I feel the same way about you. I have this thing for brains." She paused. "Why do you think I'm always running my fingers through your hair and massaging your scalp?"

He gave her a look. "I didn't think it had anything to do with the way you felt about my brain."

She giggled and got up to stand behind him. She began massaging his scalp. "It's to help stimulate your… uh, your thoughts."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her around onto his lap. "Really? Can you tell how stimulated my, uh, my thoughts are right now?"

"Yes…" She pulled his head down to kiss him. "… and my thoughts are just as stimulated." She pulled away from him. "And that's a good thing since we have to figure out how to win this contest."

She got up and took him by the hand. "I promise to make it up to you later." She bit her bottom lip again.

He pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her and touched her in a way that made her whole body pulse with desire. He was showing her a little more of that beast he'd been hiding.

He broke their kiss and then gently bit her bottom lip. "And that's my promise to you."

He helped her up from his lap (for the first time she knew what it meant to be weak in the knees). He steadied her and then he got up to stand beside her.

"Ready?" He tilted her head to look into her eyes.

"Mmm." Her reply was barely a whimper.

He took her hand, grabbed their list and then led her out of the suite to begin their search.


	13. Day 6: Scavenger Hunt

"I'm surprised you haven't been here yet." Gold's comment was almost a question as he led Belle into the ship's library. He checked to see if they were alone before kissing her.

Belle put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Rum had shifted something in their relationship and it was having the strangest effect on her. She felt as though he had somehow taken possession of her in a way that she found inexplicably exciting. There was a sense that she belonged to him and that he belonged to her.

"I've been otherwise occupied." She replied when they broke their kiss.

"Yes…" He kissed her again and then he backed away to look at her. He could see how aroused she was when he saw her eyes. "I'm sorry, Darling, but I think we need to get back to the scavenger hunt." He chuckled. For once he was giving her a taste of her own medicine.

She whispered in his ear. "I know. It's too bad though. I have a fantasy about you, me and a library and it's the only thing I can think about right now."

Gold's arousal intensified and he realized that she had still managed to get him. He growled in her ear. "How do you always manage to do it?"

She giggled. "It's not that difficult."

He chuckled and then leaned close to her. He brushed her hair back and she felt his breath hot against her ear. "Let's not forget that you'll be working at the Storybrooke Library soon. I'm not going to forget about this."

A shiver ran through her body. "Neither will I, Rum, neither will I."

God she had such an effect on him. He just wanted to wrap himself around her and never let her go.

Belle pulled away from him. "Rum."

"I know. We need to concentrate."

She gave him one last kiss. "OK, let's get back to business. We need to find anything we can beginning with Q, X, Y or Z."

Belle glanced around the room. "That's what I'm looking for." She retrieved a yellow sheet of paper from a basket. "This is the daily trivia quiz. It's our first "Q" item."

Gold took another sheet from the basket along with a pencil and circled several of the questions. "Can this count for questions?"

"Very Good." She picked up one more sheet and circled the question marks. "I don't know if they'll count any of these, but it's worth a try."

He grinned at her. They thought the same way.

Gold began to scan the book shelves and Belle located the stash of games that were stored in a large cabinet. "Found it!" She pulled out 'Yahtzee'.

"Excellent." Gold was still surveying the shelves and she joined him.

"I found a book with the Zodiac in it." Belle showed him the illustration. She slipped a piece of paper in it to hold the place. "And I just thought of two more "Z" items that we have back in the suite. I have a small makeup case with a zipper on it and Dad's camera has a zoom lens."

Gold laughed. "I think our thought stimulation is having a delayed reaction. I just had my own brainstorm. The pillows on the couch have a zigzag design on them and there's a model yacht on one of the tables. Maybe we should have spent more time back in the room." He moved over to her and trapped her against the table.

She leaned back against it and he leaned into her. He could feel her whole body responding to him. He looked deeply into her eyes and she blushed. His cock hardened. "I think I guessed at least part of your fantasy." He wanted to take her right there and he didn't think she would have had the wherewithal to object.

He held her gaze and she whimpered. Then he loosened his grip on her. "This is far too public, Sweetheart. Someone can walk in at any moment."

She let out a sigh that was a combination of disappointment and relief. "I know."

He chuckled. "I feel the same way you do."

"I guess we need to get back to the hunt?" She asked rather than stated.

"Yes, unfortunately. But I'll make it up to you later. I already gave you my promise. You didn't already forget about it, did you?"

She smiled and nibbled on her lower lip. "No… I've been thinking about it… a lot."

Gold grinned. He couldn't wait until later.

They went to back to perusing the books on the shelves. Gold finally pulled one down from the top shelf and paged through it. "We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth." He looked up to meet Belle's eyes. "That's for you, Belle."

"Thanks, Rum. I love that."

"I thought you would. Plus it gives us two more items… this is a Book of Quotes and it reminded me that I have some change back in my room. I'm sure I have a quarter."

Belle laughed. "I can't believe we didn't think of that earlier."

"I know. I think we were on thought stimulation overload." He grinned at her.

"I agree." Belle smiled happily. "This is going even better than I expected. We've only been in this one small room and we've found a bunch of items. Let's look around a little more to see if anything else strikes us."

She rummaged through the game closet again. She pulled out a deck of playing cards with the ship's logo on them. "Maybe I should take these just in case Dad doesn't get them… plus we can use one of the Queen cards for another "Q".

Gold walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. He nuzzled her neck and she let out a little whimper. "You're just too tempting to me today."

She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek. "Rum."

"I know."

She looked apologetic, but it didn't keep her from moving forward with the business at hand. "I think we're done with this room. Let's sign out the items we're taking. Oh, and take that pencil with you – we may need it if the others don't find one."

"Yes, Dear." He teased her.

They packed the items into the two canvas bags Belle had brought with her.

"Where to now?"

"They have a Kiddie Club here where I think we can find some items. I'm not sure if they'll let us take any of them, but we can at least try."

"Lead the way." He gave himself over to her again. He loved her enthusiasm and how much she seemed to be enjoying herself. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself too.

Belle guided them to one of the upper decks. Gold studied the deck plan when they got off the elevator. "I want to stop in the Atlantis Bar. It's on this deck. Your dad and I went there on our first night here... you remember... the night you came to my room and found me naked in my bed." Gold loved teasing her.

"I haven't forgotten." She bit her lower lip. "Did I tell you that I fantasized about you that night? I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that you had on nothing but that sheet."

She was doing it again. Just when he thought he'd made a huge amount of progress with her, he was almost speechless again. His mind went to one place only when he thought about her fantasizing. He needed to get the thought out of his mind immediately if he was going to be able to function. "No, you never mentioned it." He forced her to look at him. Her blush answered his question and his body responded enough to make him uncomfortable. "I'm going to ask you more about this later, Belle."

She blushed again. "You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer." She paused. "But if we win this contest I may be more willing to share some of my secrets."

"Is that your way of getting us back on track here?"

"Yes." She grinned at him and he put his arm around her waist.

"OK. Let's find the Kiddie Club and then we can stop in the bar."

Belle found the room fairly easily. They entered together and were surprised that there weren't any kids there. A young woman came out to greet them. "Are you looking for scavenger hunt items?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Belle seemed surprised.

"I always get a couple of people in here on scavenger hunt day. The kids are on their own scavenger hunt so you can borrow any items you want. Feel free to look around."

"Thank you." Belle was very pleased. She turned to Gold. "Let's see if we can find a toy xylophone and a yoyo. Keep your eyes open for anything else."

They split up and started searching through stacks of toys. "I found a xylophone, Rum." Belle held it up to him.

"Great. What do you think about these?" He showed her plastic letters for Q, X, Y, and Z.

"Take them. They might count for something."

They continued looking around. Gold found a yoyo and Belle found a plastic zebra. They were just about to leave when Gold spotted something else. He picked up a Raggedy Ann doll. He took the hair in his hand. "Does this count as yarn?"

"I believe it does." She kissed him on the cheek. "That's for being so clever."

He grinned at her. "I have to tell you a secret." He whispered in her ear. "This is a lot of fun."

"I knew it would be." She smiled happily at him.

They signed out the items and then headed to the Atlantis Bar.

"Are you looking for something special at the bar?" Belle questioned him.

"Yes. While your father was regaling me with stories the other night, I was browsing the list of beers and I noticed Xingu Black Beer. I'm going to purchase a bottle to give us another "x" item."

Belle squeezed his hand. "That's perfect. I think everyone's going to have the most trouble with "X".

"No doubt. I can't think of anything else we're going to find for it."

They arrived at the bar and found a seat. Gold ordered a bottle of beer, but was told he couldn't take the drink out of the bar. He got them to agree that he could take the empty bottle as long as he drank the actual beer while on the premises.

"What would you like to drink, Sweetheart?" Gold grinned at her. "Water? Iced Tea? Soda?" He chuckled. "I don't want you to overdo. You already had a glass of champagne today."

"I'll have an iced tea." She smiled innocently at him. "I don't want anything to cloud my 'thoughts' tonight."

He put his arm around her. "I couldn't agree more." They sat there smiling at one another. "So what's our next stop?"

"The flower shop. I think we're going to have to buy a rose… I noticed that there weren't any roses in the flower displays on the ship. They must have purposely left them out because of the scavenger hunt."

They finished their drinks, took the beer bottle and then headed to the shopping area. They found the flower shop and entered. Gold went to the counter to see about purchasing a rose while Belle looked around.

"Rum?" Gold turned from the counter to face her. She was holding what looked like a white teacup with a blue design on it in her hand. "Look how cute this is. It's a teacup planter."

Gold walked over to take a look. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. I'm going to buy it. We can use it as the tea cup for the hunt and then I'll be able to use it as a planter later. I really love it."

"Will you let me buy it for you?" He already knew her answer.

"That's sweet of you, Rum, but you already bought enough for me."

"OK. " He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "It's just that I feel this need to do things for you."

She pushed his hair back and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Rum. You will do things for me… later… lots of things." She headed toward the counter to make her purchase. Before she got there she turned to look back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Gold had to laugh. She was good. Too good. He walked over and stood behind her at the counter, purposely pressing against her so that she could feel what she'd done to him. He could feel her squirming from the contact.

When she was done purchasing the planter she went outside to check out the other shops while Gold finished buying the rose. When he emerged from the store he had three flowers in his hand – two roses and a zinnia.

Belle smiled when she saw them. "You bought a zinnia. I never even thought of that." She looked at the two roses and then at him.

"One rose is for the hunt and the other's for you." He offered it to her.

"Thanks, Rum. It's lovely." She had a question in her eyes.

"I wanted to do something nice for you now because I'm not sure how nice I'm going to be later."

A jolt of electricity ran through her at his words. Her darkened eyes met his. "I'm looking forward to it."

Gold gave her an evil grin. "So am I." He brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed it. He could feel her pulse racing. He rubbed his thumb over her pulse point and he felt it race faster. He chuckled. "Where to now?"

She knew that he had won this time. She laughed. "Back to the suite to organize everything and to pick up the rest of our items. We don't have much time left."

He offered her his arm and they made their way back to the suite.

When they arrived, Belle became all business again. She made them gather the rest of their items and then they packed them into their two bags.

They had the tea cup, a rose, a diary, a black lace bra, a romance novel, a $50 bill, a condom (Gold groaned again at the thought of it), a bow tie, 7 Q items (Quiz, Book of Quotes, Questions, Question Marks, Quarter, Queen of Hearts playing card, a plastic letter Q), 3 X items (Xylophone, Xingu Black Beer bottle, a plastic letter X), 5 Y items (Yahtzee, Yarn, Yoyo, Yacht, a plastic letter Y) and 6 Z items (Zipper, Zebra, Zigzag, Zoom lens, Zodiac, a plastic letter Z). They also had the spare deck of cards and the pencil with an eraser in case the others hadn't found them.

"OK, let's take one last look to see if there's anything else we can use." Belle took Gold's arm and led him around the room. "Think."

They didn't spot anything in the living area. "Let's look in your room." Belle led the way again.

As soon as they entered, Belle gave Gold a smug look. "What about the quilt on your bed?"

"Ahhh… so clever of you, my dear." He helped her remove it from the bed. "Too bad we have to carry this halfway across the ship."

She giggled. "I know."

He walked over to the built-in desk and removed the clock that was lodged into one of the compartments. He handed it to Belle. "Quartz clock."

"Excellent. I would have never thought of that." She smiled at him.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a penny. "Zinc."

"OK, that one deserves a kiss." She brushed her lips against his.

Gold grinned into her kiss. "Afraid to make too much contact, Darling?"

"If you must know, yes… we have to get going." She tried to sound stern, but ended up laughing.

They finished up in Gold's room and then went to hers for one last look. She removed a yellow shirt from the closet. "I'm not sure if they'll accept this, but it **is** yellow. It's worth a try."

Gold chuckled and grabbed her by the waist. "I've had a lot of fun today, Belle. I want you to know how much I love spending time with you." He felt an urge to tell her all the things he was feeling about her in that moment, but held back, knowing that it wasn't the right time.

"Me too, Rum. I love spending time with you." They stood there staring into each other's eyes.

Belle finally broke their gaze. "We have to go, Rum."

"I know." They went downstairs to finish packing and then headed out to the Fairy Tale Lounge to meet up with the rest of their group.

Ruby ran over to them as soon as she saw them entering the room. She was all giggles when she saw that they were carrying a quilt with them. She took it from Gold's arm. "Is that the quilt from your bed?"

The way she said it made Gold hesitate. He felt as though this would somehow become part of the office gossip. "Yes, Miss Lucas. Do you have a problem with it?" He glared at her.

"No, not at all. I think you two have some of the best items." She winked at him and he had no doubt that she would construe this the wrong way. "I hope you had fun gathering your items."

"We had so much fun!" Belle had come in at the end of the conversation and answered for them.

Ruby smiled knowingly at Gold and he grimaced. Ruby laughed. "Let's see how we did." Ruby led them over to the area where the rest of the group was gathered. "They want us to spread everything out so that they can come around and tally up our points."

Gold groaned. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to put that condom out on display. Ruby was going to have a field day with that.

"So did you guys get everything on your list?' Ruby addressed Belle.

"Yes… and we did really well with the lettered items. How did you do?"

"Same here. We got every item on the list with time to spare. Let's take a look."

The two women began to empty the bags. They decided to organize everything in the order in which they appeared on the list with the lettered items kept together for easier identification.

Gold knew the minute they got to the condom because Ruby began to giggle. Gold didn't even want to know what she was saying, but Ruby didn't even try to be discreet. He tried not to listen. "You lucky girl! I told you there was more to him than meets the eye… evidently a lot more." Peals of laughter.

"Yes, I'm extremely lucky in many ways. He's very special." Belle looked over her shoulder and caught his eye as she said it.

Ruby squealed with delight. "I think you and Mr. Gold are so cute together. It's so funny to me. I never would have imagined that I'd being using the word cute in the same sentence as Mr. Gold." She laughed again.

"I personally think he's adorable." Belle looked back at him again and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Ruby squealed again.

Gold was almost able to ignore Ruby thanks to Belle's words about him… and the way she was biting her lower lip. God, she knew exactly what to do to distract him. He couldn't resist. He came behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He gave Ruby a dirty look and she laughed at him.

"You and Belle did very well, Mr. Gold. I can't believe you got so many lettered items." Ruby gestured for Moe and Archie to join them. "Look how well we did. I have a feeling we may be the winners."

"Good job." Moe went to put his arm around Belle, but since Gold was still holding her, he put his arm around both of them. "How'd you do, old man? Were you able to keep up with my lovely daughter?"

Before Gold could reply, Belle answered. "We were the perfect team, Dad." Gold pulled her closer against him.

The cruise director's voice came over the loud speaker. He asked everyone to make sure that all of their items were out and visible. The judges were about to start tallying the points.

They stood talking amongst themselves as the judges made their way around the room. David Nolan came over. "How'd you do, Mr. Gold? We found all but one item."

Gold smiled smugly. "We managed to collect all of them."

Nolan seemed surprised. "We found more than one of some of the lettered items."

"Really? We found several of each." Gold gloated and then turned almost predatory. "Oh, and by the way, did you just happen to mention my little secret to Ruby?"

"Uh… uh… no, but I may have mentioned it to Mary Margaret." David swallowed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, but she knew I was hiding something from her and I caved. Just think what you would have done if Belle questioned you about something she thought you were keeping from her."

Leave it to Nolan to play the Belle card again. If it wasn't so true he would have been irritated. "Listen Nolan. If I hear that these condoms become part of the office gossip after this trip, I'm going to find some way for you to pay."

Gold thought David would be anxious to leave after his threat, but he kept hovering. "I hope this didn't cause problems for you with Moe."

Gold sighed. "He already knew about them. I dropped them on the balcony and he found them this morning."

David laughed. "Are you kidding? After all that?"

Gold gave him a withering look. "Yes. Apparently nothing's private on this cruise. I've never had so much of my personal life on display."

David laughed again. "I think it may get worse. You don't really think that your relationship with Belle is going to go unnoticed, do you?"

"One can hope."

David snickered and then he got serious. "Do you really mind?"

Gold thought about it a moment. "That's the part that puzzles me. I really don't mind at all for some reason."

Nolan's grin was almost blinding. "That's because you're totally smitten with her." David continued grinning as he turned to leave. "I can sense that Mary Margaret's looking for me." He laughed and hightailed it out of there.

Gold stood there looking after him. Smitten… that was one way of putting it. He glanced over at Belle and she immediately looked up and caught his eye. He smiled at her. God was he smitten.

Belle waved him over. "I have a feeling we won. The judges seemed surprised by some of our letter entries." She tried to suppress a giggle. "They also seemed to enjoy the zebra-print Speedo and the condom."

"Of course they did." Gold answered through gritted teeth.

She put her arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been a good sport, Rum."

He put his arm around her. "Anything for you, Belle."

Ruby called everyone over. "I think we won! You guys all did a great job!"

They continued to talk amongst themselves while the judges tallied the scores. The cruise director finally got up on stage to announce the winners. Nolan's group was announced as the third runner up. When the first runner up was announced, Ruby screeched because she knew they had won. She pulled everyone in for a group hug. "I'm dying to know what our prize is!"

She found out soon enough. Each of them received a $50 shipboard credit to be used for any purchases in the ship's shops or restaurants and several logoed cruise ship items. The winning team and the five runners up also got an invitation to an exclusive cocktail party the next evening.

Belle threw her arms around Gold's neck. "I had the greatest day with you."

He smiled happily at her. Every moment he spent with her met that description. "As did I, Sweetheart." He chuckled.

"What are you thinking, Rum?" She knew he was up to something.

He whispered into her ear through his grin. "We won."

"Yes?" She looked innocently at him.

"I seem to recall that you said you might be willing to share some of your secrets with me if we won." He could not contain his smile.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. There was one in particular that interested me."

She blushed. "You mean the one about me fantasizing about you that first night?"

"Exactly."

"OK. I promise to answer anything you want to know about it tonight after dinner if you promise to answer any question that I ask you. Deal?"

He hesitated for a moment. He'd learned by now that Belle was very good at getting the upper hand with him. What could she ask him that he wouldn't want to answer? He was sure there was something. He looked at her through narrowed eyes and she laughed at him.

"Are you afraid, Rum?" She laughed at him again.

"Not in the least." He lied through his teeth. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It's a deal." For the first time in his life he was entering into a deal without knowing what he was getting into.

He put that thought out of his mind for the moment. "You're not off the hook yet, Darling. Didn't you also promise me that you'd let me read a passage or two from your diary if I was good."

"Yes, I did… but that waits to be seen. I never defined what I meant by 'good'. I'll let you know later tonight." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips.

He had to remind himself that they were in a room full of people. "I'm pretty sure reading may be my second most favorite activity tonight." He chuckled.

The confidence in his voice thrilled her. "I'm counting on it…" She kissed him again. "…Now let's go get ready for dinner. The sooner it's over the sooner we can get to the fun part of the evening."

"As you wish." He laughed at her and gave her his arm. "I wouldn't want to delay your 'fun' in any way." He couldn't hide his grin as they walked back to the room. For once he had her right where he wanted her and there was no way she was going to get out of it.


	14. Day 6: Show and Tell

"I have to say that I was impressed with both of you." Moe insinuated himself between Gold and Belle as they made their way to dinner. He wrapped his arms around them.

"Belle's very clever. Don't you agree, Gold?"

"Yes, but as I've said before, I already knew that." Gold looked around Moe to smile at Belle.

"Rum's the one who came up with our best items." She smiled back at him.

Moe laughed heartily. "I guess we'll just have to agree that you're both clever. That must be one of the things you see in each other."

Gold was amazed that Moe seemed so happy for them. He almost felt as though it was too good to be true.

Belle stretched her arm around Moe's back so that she could join her hand with Rum's. Moe seemed none the wiser.

They chatted amicably until they arrived at the dining room. Moe left them to sit together as he went to join Gaston on the other side of the table.

"Your father seems a little too happy for us tonight." Gold wanted to gauge Belle's take on Moe's good mood.

"I have a feeling that he thinks our relationship is going to fade away once this cruise is over. He still doesn't know that I'm moving back to Storybrooke."

"Your father claimed to be worried that you'd be hurt if our relationship ended when the cruise was over. I suppose he may have said that as his way of guilting me into not sleeping with you."

Belle sighed. "I have a feeling that's what he's been thinking. I hope he can accept us once he realizes that it's not going to fade away." She glanced shyly at him.

"Well, if he doesn't want to come across as though he's been lying, he'll have to at least pretend to be happy. And, Belle… whether you were in Storybrooke or not, we would have made this work. We were always going to be together no matter what." He did not take his eyes off of her. "You do know that, don't you?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I just like hearing you say it."

He wanted to pull her onto his lap again and hold her tight. When he said they were going to be together he meant it in every way. He was not planning to leave it open to interpretation for much longer.

"What did you guys find for 'X'? The only thing we could find was Xanax." The conversation at the table had turned to the scavenger hunt, distracting Gold and Belle from their private conversation.

Ruby responded for them. "Belle and Mr. Gold were in charge of the letters. They really went all out finding things. We didn't have Xanax, but we had a xylophone, Xingu beer and a plastic x."

Everyone began to talk about the scavenger hunt at once and the dinner went by quickly. Belle kept touching Gold throughout the meal. He could see that she was as worked up as he was after their long day together.

"Can't keep your hands off me again?" He whispered teasingly in her ear.

"I'll stop if you want me to." She ran her hand up his thigh as she said it.

He needed her to stop, but didn't want her to at all. His body craved her touch. He never wanted her to stop touching him. "You got me there, Belle. Touché."

She giggled. "I thought so."

The meal ended and they all piled out into the lobby.

"Everyone's going to the show tonight. Do you want to join them or go for a walk on the deck?" Belle nipped Gold's earlobe with her teeth as she whispered in his ear. Gold's control had been tested all day. He could sense that most of that control had run its course. His cock hardened considerably when he felt her teeth touch his skin.

"Do you really need to ask?" He slipped his hand under her top and caressed her bare back. Belle whimpered into his ear.

Gold smirked. "I guess you just answered for us. I think you need me to touch **you** now. Is that right?"

"Yes." Her voice was low and husky.

"I'm more than happy to oblige, sweetheart. I've been looking forward to this evening all day."

"Are you guys coming with us?" Ruby had walked over to them. "Uh… forget I asked. I can see that you two would rather be alone." She made it obvious that she noticed Gold's hand under Belle's blouse. She smirked. "And I certainly don't blame you."

Gold refused to acknowledge her comments. Belle was nicer. "Yes, we're going for a walk on the upper deck. I think it's so romantic on a beautiful night like this."

Ruby smiled smugly at Gold. "Yes, that does sound romantic. Have a good time." She winked at them and then turned away.

Belle giggled. "I think she's onto us."

"Well, I can't say we've been particularly discreet. It's pretty obvious that we want to be alone." He ran his hand further up her back and she felt herself melting into him.

They said their goodnights to everyone and then took the elevator to the top deck. It was a clear, warm night and the sky was filled with stars. There was a gentle breeze from the movement of the ship. They walked slowly along hand in hand.

After a while they stopped to lean against the railing to look out at the sea and at the stars. Gold pressed his lips against Belle's. He traced her lips with his tongue trying to get entry. She grinned into his kiss. "Do you want to go back to the suite? We can lie out on the balcony and look at the stars from there."

Gold chuckled. "You read my mind… I'm dying for you to tell me about your fantasy and I think I'd rather be in a private place when you do." He'd been waiting for the right time to broach the subject again.

"You're supposed to answer a question for me if I recall correctly." She answered coyly.

"I thought you'd go first." He was trying to delay his end of the deal. He had a feeling it wouldn't be as much fun for him.

"OK…" She paused. "Let's head back and then I'll tell you."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He could sense her hesitation.

"I don't know." She placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked along. "I suddenly feel a little shy about it."

For some reason that seemed to arouse Gold in a way he would have never expected. "Sweetheart, I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable…"

She met his eyes with hers. "But?" She was just as good as he was at sensing that there was something unspoken behind his words."

He grinned sheepishly. "But… I know it's wrong, but the thought of you feeling shy about this is arousing me even more."

She felt a thrill run through her body at his words. She suddenly felt intensely aroused herself. "OK… I'll tell you, but maybe you can ask me questions about it and I'll answer you?"

"That works for me." By now they were at the entrance to the suite. Gold backed her against the door and pressed against her. "You don't know how much I want you, Belle." He unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse and pushed it aside to expose her bare skin. He lowered his head and bit the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "I want to devour you, sweetheart."

Belle's body quivered. She pulled Gold's shirt out of his pants and splayed her hands across his bare back. He bit her again and leaned hard against her so that she could feel his arousal.

When Gold finally managed to open the door, they stumbled into the room and then out onto the balcony. Gold lay back on one of the lounge chairs and pulled Belle on top of him so that she was straddling him. "Belle…" He groaned her name and continued to unbutton her blouse. "Tell me about your fantasy. When did you start thinking about it?"

"When I got into bed that night." She leaned forward and began to unbutton his shirt. "I started to think that I should have kissed you on the lips instead of the cheek."

Gold could feel himself hardening more. "Is that what you did in your fantasy?"

"Yes… and I put my hands on your bare chest and started to caress you." She pushed his shirt aside and ran her hands over his chest. Gold moaned.

"Were you touching yourself while you were imagining this?" He almost felt guilty asking, but he needed to know.

"Yes." She blushed profusely and Gold's cock engorged more.

"Show me." Gold pushed her blouse off her shoulders. Belle took it off and then unhooked her bra and removed it. She began to caress her nipples with her fingers. Gold watched her. His cock was straining against his pants so tightly that he thought it would burst through the material.

He gradually put his fingers on her nipples where hers had been. She whimpered and pushed against him. "Rum… your fingers… so much better than mine." She could feel the throbbing and wetness between her legs increasing as soon as he touched her.

"What happened next in your fantasy?" He could barely rasp out the words.

"You let go of the sheet that was around your waist so that you could put one arm around me and the other behind my head to kiss me... you were naked and I had all of my clothes on."

Gold groaned and pulled her forward to take her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on them until she was letting out little sounds and squirming against him. "What happened next, darling?"

"I took you in my hand and started stroking you."

Gold's cock was throbbing almost painfully.

"You told me that you didn't think you were going to last if I didn't stop. I kept touching you and you came in my hand. I never felt so excited by anything."

"That excited you?" Gold was barely able to formulate the question.

"Yes." Her voice was a strained whisper. "I was extremely aroused by how excited you were when I touched you."

"Oh, Belle…" His body was ready to explode.

Belle continued. "After you came you pushed me onto the chair in your room and pulled off my panties." Belle swallowed. "And then you went down on me."

Gold was about to lose it. "Belle… I need you to lie down on the chair." They switched places. Belle lay down and Gold pushed her skirt up over her hips. He hooked his hands under the top edge of her panties and pulled them off of her. "Show me how you were touching yourself."

Belle opened her legs and placed her finger on her clit and began to slowly pleasure herself. She watched Gold following her movements with his eyes. She no longer felt shy. She wanted him to watch her. She opened her legs wider and arched her back. She could see the pure lust on his face. She could feel the juices dripping out of her.

Gold could not keep his hands off of her. He opened her folds with his fingers to give himself a better view. He'd never been so aroused by anything in his life. He pushed his tongue into her and then swiped it across her folds to lap up her juices. He never took his eyes off her finger.

She whimpered. "Rum, please…" She put her free hand on his head and pushed him against her. "Please."

He pushed her finger away with his tongue and began mimicking her movements. She grabbed his head with both hands. "Rum…" She whimpered. "…suck on me."

Gold didn't know how he kept himself from coming. Her took her clit between his lips and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned and arched against him. Gold put his hands under her butt to pull her up closer to him. He continued sucking her clit into his mouth as she pushed desperately against him. She dug her fingers into his skull and arched her back as her whole body shuddered through her release. She sunk back onto the chair whimpering quietly.

Gold gave her a few minutes to come down. "Rum." He stood up and unhooked his belt. Belle watched him as he removed his pants and boxers and stood naked in front of her. He was so erect that his cock was flat against his stomach. He pulled her up from the chair and pressed against her. The mere feel of flesh against flesh was almost enough to make him come. He ran his hands over her body and kissed her. Then he backed her off the balcony and into the living area until they were stopped by the dining room table.

Gold helped her up on the table so that she was sitting on the edge. "I finally have you where I want you." He stood between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He put his arms around her and she leaned back to expose herself to him. "Oh, Belle…" He kissed the base of her throat and then trailed kisses down to her breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily on them. The shaft of his cock was pressed against her and she rubbed against it. He concentrated on her breasts. When the friction against his cock became more than he could bare, he pulled back from her and took his cock in his hand and lined it up with her opening.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone, Belle." His voice was almost a growl. "Put your arms around my neck." She did as he said and he pushed fast and hard into her. She held onto him tightly. The intimacy of their position as he pounded into her and his lack of control made her feel as though waves of electricity were passing through her body. Every thrust stimulated her clit and she started to cry out as the pressure for release built up. Gold was acting on pure animal instinct. He kept thinking about how she'd touched herself for him and how she'd asked him to suck on her. He thought about how her clit felt in his mouth and how she moaned and cried through her orgasm. His cock was begging for release. He watched her face as he thrust wildly and erratically into her. When he saw her expression turn from one of painful need to one of ecstasy, he couldn't hold back any longer. He moaned loudly. Her walls clenched his cock and pumped the seed out of him. He pushed rapidly into her several more times until she reached her peak and fell over the edge.

They continued to hold tightly onto each other.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Belle's head was pressed against Gold's chest and he was stroking her hair.

Belle squeezed him. "I needed that, Rum."

Gold looked at her. "**I** needed that, Belle. You have this crazy effect on me that makes me want to give up all control and just have my way with you. I'm just afraid that I'm going to hurt you."

"I trust you, Rum. I like this side of you. It excites me."

Gold chuckled. "Well you made it impossible for me to hold back, sweetheart."

She blushed.

"You were very open with me, Belle. I can't get your fantasy or the image of you touching yourself out of my mind."

"I have a lot more fantasies about you."

He groaned. "You really love torturing me, don't you?"

She giggled. "A little."

He helped her off the table. "We should clean up here before your father returns. Let's continue this conversation in my room."

Belle agreed. She helped Gold straighten up. He laughed at her. "Modest, aren't we?" He drew attention to the fact that she still had her skirt on. Otherwise, they were both completely naked.

She giggled. "I think we're well past that point."

"Yes… well past it." He thought again about how much of herself she had revealed to him.

"Rum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"It's your turn to make good on our deal."

"Um… yes… I suppose it is." He felt nervous, but didn't know why. After what she'd done for him it was the least he could do to answer her question.

He decided to hedge a little longer. "Just tell me one thing first, darling… was I good tonight?" He couldn't hide his smug expression knowing that she was going to have to share more of herself with him.

"You were very, very good, Rum. I think you earned two passages from my diary." She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. "One tonight and one tomorrow night."

"I can't wait." He could not get enough of her. He wanted her… mind, body and soul.

They finished cleaning up and entered Gold's room. Gold unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. "Much better. You should always be naked."

She kissed him again and pushed him onto the bed. Gold pulled the sheet over them and Belle wrapped her leg over his thigh.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "OK. I'm going to ask my question." She looked deeply into his eyes. "How would you describe your feelings for me compared to how you felt about your ex-wife and Cora?" There. She'd asked him. She hated that she needed to know, but she needed to know.

Cora? He could understand her question about his ex, but Cora? He wouldn't even think to mention Belle and Cora in the same sentence.

"Why Cora, Belle? You can't think that I felt anything for her that was even close to what I feel for you."

Belle looked uncertain. "Ruby said you had a mad passionate love affair with her. I want you to feel that way about me."

"Darling, what I feel for you both physically and emotionally transcends anything I've ever felt for anyone in my life, including my ex-wife. I think you're incredibly sexy and desirable and you have the most inexplicable effect on my body. I'm filled with base desire and lust for you, Belle, but I also have these feelings of tenderness and concern and affection for you – it's difficult to reconcile the two, but you make me feel both. I think you're beautiful and kind and sweet and intelligent and wise and I admire you more than I can say."

Belle smiled a little.

"David Nolan says I'm smitten with you." He was testing the waters. "That partially describes it." He looked into her eyes.

"And I'm smitten with you." She moved closer to him.

His heart was beating rapidly. "I have a desire to know everything about you. I have this need for you to be a part of me… and not just physically."

"Me too." She cuddled closer. "I want you to possess me and for me to possess you."

"Yes…" That was another way of saying what he felt without actually saying it.

"Rum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Was I good tonight?"

He chuckled. "Good is not the right word to describe just how good you were."

She smiled shyly again. His heart beat faster. What was it about this shyness that excited him so much? "Since I'm going to let you read two passages from my diary, maybe you should agree to answer another question for me."

"Mmmm… and why would I do that?" He laughed at her.

"Because I'm asking nicely?" She licked his nipple and he felt his cock stir again.

"Your idea of nice is my idea of playing dirty."

She licked his other nipple.

"OK. I'll give you one more question."

She laughed at him. "You know you're going to answer as many questions as I have for you, don't you?"

He had to laugh himself. "Yes, but I don't have to make it easy for you."

"I promise to make it all worth your while."

"Hmmm…" Gold pulled her on top of him. "Lie on me. I like feeling you really close."

She was happy to oblige. Like him, she never felt as though they were close enough.

"So what's your other question?" Gold decided that he might as well deal with both questions now. He'd practically told her what he'd been hesitant to say. What else could she possibly ask?

"Do you like being a father?"

Gold was taken aback by the question. It's one he hadn't anticipated. He looked into her eyes. He could see that she was intently awaiting his answer.

"I think the happiest day of my life was the day my son was born. Everything changed for me that day. It was as though I didn't care about anything else but him."

She stroked his hair. "I bet you were great dad."

He sighed. "It's what I wanted more than anything in the world. I loved my son with my life, but I failed him in many ways. After Milah left us I think I became overly protective of him. I fought him every step of the way every time he wanted to exert his independence. I was afraid that some harm would come to him or that he would realize that he no longer needed me and he would leave. Every child has to leave his parent at some point. I somehow interpreted it as rejection or abandonment."

"Oh, Rum…" Belle stroked his cheek.

She was so sweet. He'd never opened up to anyone like this before. "I eventually learned to accept that Neal had to learn by his own mistakes and that leaving me to lead his own life was not the same as abandoning me."

"You cared about him, Rum. You wanted to protect him."

"Yes… but I was also protecting myself."

Belle hurt for him. "It's OK. You said he's very happy and well-adjusted now."

"Yes. He's done very well for himself. He's one of the most well-adjusted people I've ever met." Gold chuckled wryly. "I think his mother and I were so screwed up that it inspired him to become someone who was nothing like us."

Belle hesitated. "Did you ever regret that you only had one child?"

Gold suddenly realized what she was asking. He'd been selfishly thinking about himself this whole time. "I don't think I regretted it at the time. If I ever had another child I'd do things very differently." He watched her carefully.

"Would you want another child?"

Gold knew the answer the second she asked the question. "Yes." He automatically ran his hands down her back and over her body.

Belle felt tears forming in her eyes. Her feelings for him were all over the place now.

"Where do you think our relationship is heading?" Her voice was shaking.

"It's heading exactly where you think it is."

She gave him a look. "I think we should always sleep in the same bed."

"Yes… that's one way of putting it." Once again they were saying what he wanted to say without actually saying it. He felt as though they were speaking in code. He chuckled. "You know we're dancing around what's right in front of our eyes."

"I know. But we'll know when it's the right time." She pressed herself closer against him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I really don't deserve you. "

"Rum…" She raised herself up to look at him. "I want to meet Neal."

"I want you to meet him too. He's coming up to Storybrooke next Friday for a long weekend. He'll be staying with me."

Belle grinned. "I guess we won't be sleeping in the same bed while he's here."

"We'll see." Gold hadn't thought that far ahead. "He's a big boy now. He doesn't want me to protect him from the things that I think he needs protecting from. This may be the one thing that makes him change his mind about that."

Belle giggled. "I suppose no child wants to be privy to their parents' sex lives."

Gold grinned back at her. "This may be the one time when I actually let Neal get what he's been demanding from me." Gold seemed gleeful. "I may actually get him to admit that I've been right all along."

Belle giggled again. "You wouldn't."

"That's where you've misjudged me, Belle. I like to win."

"Really? You must hate dealing with me." She looked innocently at him.

He laughed. "That's the one thing that surprises me about us. I don't mind it at all when you win. In fact, I expect it. That's why I'm so ecstatic when I seem to get the upper hand with you." He pushed her hair back from her face. "The thing is, darling, that no matter which one of us wins, I still get exactly what I want." He laughed at her.

She smiled at him. "And I always get exactly what I want. You're not as complicated to read as you think."

Somehow he knew that she was right. "Speaking of reading, is it time for me to read the passage from your diary?" He'd put the ball back in his court.

"I changed my mind. I think I'll let you read both passages tomorrow night…" She smiled at him. "It will give you something to look forward to."

He had to give it to her. She was better than he was. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. Day 7: Bitsy Belle

Gold couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at peace with himself. Belle had left his room earlier this morning after having spent the night with him again. He smiled to himself. They'd talked seriously about their future last night even though it had been in a rather roundabout way. It was as though they were sharing a secret that neither wanted to tell the other. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold back. It wasn't like him at all, but he wanted her to know everything.

He finished getting ready and walked out onto the balcony to wait for her.

"Good morning again, handsome." He was surprised to hear her voice. She walked slowly over to him, placed her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. His body responded the same way it always did. He wondered if he'd ever be able to control himself in her presence.

"I can't believe you beat me out here." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"You must have spent extra time fixing your hair." She smiled at him and raked her fingers through it.

He grinned. He didn't spend much time on his hair at all knowing full well that her fingers would be running through it almost as soon as she saw him. It was one of the things he expected from her and looked forward to. "I'm afraid not, darling. I leave that to you." He looked at her pointedly and she giggled.

"You know I can't resist." She kissed him again.

"I suppose we should go get breakfast. Do you know what your father has planned for today?" Gold knew they needed to get moving. They had a shore excursion to catch. They were in Jamaica and it was their last full day on the cruise.

"I'm not sure. He mentioned something about river rafting and Dunn's River Falls. I think we're all going to end up at the Falls eventually no matter what we do. It seems like it was included in almost every tour."

"Yes…" Gold was not looking forward to that part of the day. They were scheduled to climb the falls and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do it. Belle had assured him that they'd be forming a human chain to do the climb so that he'd have help from the person in front of and in back of him… and the guides at the falls would also be there to help. He still felt unsure about it, but he wanted her to have fun and he wanted to be with her.

"What about breakfast? Should I order something for him?"

"No need, Gold. I'll join you and Belle." Moe was descending the stairs and had overheard their conversation.

"Good morning, Dad." Belle left Gold's side and greeted Moe with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're coming to breakfast with us. I didn't see much of you yesterday." Belle smiled happily at him.

Moe beamed. "I missed you too. Now let's go eat. I'm starving!"

They all laughed and headed off to the buffet.

As was becoming their usual routine, Belle and Gold finished getting through the buffet lines way before Moe. They found a table out on the deck away from the sun.

Belle smiled at him and then became serious. "I'm thinking of telling Dad that I'm moving to Storybrooke over breakfast this morning. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow."

Gold seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "That may be best. He'll be able to enjoy the news better while he's rested and relaxed. Tomorrow will be more stressful and hurried."

"Yes...," she paused, "and it will give him more time to get used to the idea that I'm going to be living in the same town as you." She grinned happily at him and he couldn't help but grin back at her even though he had some misgivings about Moe's reaction.

She put her hand over his. "He's probably going to be torn at first, but he'll come around in the end. No matter what, he wants me to be happy, Rum. And I'm only going to be happy if I'm with you." She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it.

As was his wont, Moe arrived at that moment. He cleared his throat. "Don't let me interrupt anything."

Belle caught Gold's eye. "You're not, Dad."

Moe sat down and surveyed them. "You two look like you're up to something."

Belle smiled at him. "Actually, I have some news for you." She squeezed Gold's hand and Moe duly noted it. He seemed to tense up.

Gold chuckled to himself. He guessed that Moe was imagining the news to be something other than what it was.

"I'm going to be moving to Storybrooke, Dad." She was beaming from ear to ear. Moe looked from her to Gold and attempted a weak smile.

Belle continued. "I've been offered the position of head librarian at the town library and I accepted."

Moe's face broke into the biggest smile Gold had ever seen. "That's the best news you could have given me, sweetheart. You don't know how much I've missed you." Moe had tears in his eyes. "Come give your father a hug." Belle stood up and Moe clenched her to him." When did all this come about? You need to tell me everything."

"I will." Belle looked as happy as her dad. She sat back down and began to fill in the details while they ate. "I applied for the position a couple of months ago and interviewed twice. They offered the position to me a week before the cruise. I was waiting to surprise you."

"Well, you did. I never expected you to move to Storybrooke." He looked at her and Gold and a brief flicker of concern seemed to flit across his face. It disappeared instantly. "When do you start?"

"I start on the first of the month, but I'm coming to Storybrooke next week for training and to get settled before I start. I'm flying back with you tomorrow."

Moe couldn't contain his joy. "I have a room all set up for you, Belle. It will be so good to have you back with me."

Belle put her hand on Moe's forearm. "I don't want you to be upset, Dad, but I already have a place to stay. I found an apartment to rent and I'm going to be living there this week. I promise to have you over for dinner one night."

Moe's smile faded for a second before returning. "Good for you! You always were one step ahead of everyone else." He looked at Gold for a moment as though he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"Where's the apartment? Do you want me to check it out for you to make sure everything's on the up and up?"

"That won't be necessary, Dad. Rum owns the apartment located in the library building and he's renting it to me."

Gold was in awe of how nonchalant she was with her father. He, on the other hand, felt wracked with nerves.

'Is he now? How very convenient for you." Gold sensed that Moe wanted to add "and for **him**" to the end of that sentence. He looked up to find Moe staring directly at him. Gold swallowed.

'Isn't it?" Belle laughed. "I won't have to leave for work until one minute before I have to be there." She looked happily at both of them.

Moe's face softened and he smiled broadly in return. Gold felt slightly relieved. They continued discussing Belle's new job and move to Storybrooke through the rest of breakfast and all the way back to the suite.

When they arrived, Belle went up to her room and Moe asked Gold to stay back to speak to him about a business matter.

Gold knew that "business" was no doubt Moe's code word for "Belle."

"What is it, Moe?" Gold wanted to get this conversation over with quickly.

"You **are** going to charge her rent, aren't you?" Gold could see that Moe was getting directly to the heart of the matter.

"Of course I am, Moe. This is a business arrangement." Gold knew that question was coming.

"Good. I don't want her to feel obligated to you in any way."

Gold looked at him. "You know that's not the type of relationship we have, Moe. I'm charging Belle rent because she wouldn't feel comfortable if I didn't."

"I know." Moe looked defeated. "This relationship is a lot more serious than I want to admit, isn't it?"

"Yes." Gold answered simply. "It was never going to fade away, Moe, if that's what you were thinking."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Gold, I thought the distance between you would make it too difficult to sustain. That's why I hoped you would think twice before the two of you got too, uh, involved." Gold could see how uncomfortable Moe was.

"I suspected as much." Gold wasn't sure what else to say.

"I know Belle's happy and that's all I want for her. I told you that I was going to back off and I'm going to try to keep my word..."

Gold interjected. "but I shouldn't be surprised if you don't?"

Moe was taken aback for a moment and then burst out laughing. He slapped Gold on the back and shook his hand. "I think this may work out better between us than I expected. You know me too well, Gold."

"Yes." Gold was relieved that Moe was able to find some humor in the situation. He also resigned himself to the fact that these conversations with Moe were probably far from over. The funny thing was that he wasn't particularly bothered by it. He realized that he liked talking about Belle and his feelings for her. He wanted to talk about her... about them.

He went back to his room to finish getting ready. Belle was waiting for him by the time he was done. They made sure they had everything they needed and then headed to the gangway to exit the ship. They found their tour group and boarded the bus to begin their adventure.

"So what did Dad have to say about us?" Gold chuckled at Belle's question. Moe was not discreet.

"Let's just say that you were right about him. He definitely hoped our relationship would fade away when the cruise ended. Now he knows that he has to accept the fact that it's more serious than he thought."

Belle giggled. "Dad really is pretty transparent. I always know what he's thinking."

"Well he's not going to be happy when he finds out just how serious we are."

"I know." She knew exactly what he meant and it gave her a little thrill. They'd made themselves very clear to one another last night and she couldn't stop smiling thinking about it.

Gold grinned at her. He was thinking the same thing.

"Belle! I didn't know you were on this tour." Mary Margaret and David had boarded the bus and were heading in their direction.

Gold groaned. What was it with Nolan? He didn't think they had so much in common.

Belle squeezed Gold's hand. "This will be fun!"

He was far from in agreement with that statement, but didn't know just how far until he saw Ruby and Dr. Hopper board the bus.

"Ruby's on the same tour." Mary Margaret unnecessarily informed them. This time Gold didn't even try to hide his displeasure.

Belle giggled. "I promise we'll have fun. Ruby already saw the condoms. There's not much that can get worse than that."

Gold had to begrudgingly agree. It's just that he didn't trust her not to find something else to gossip about.

"Ready to swim with the dolphins, Mr. Gold?" David was already annoying him with questions.

"Would it matter if I weren't?" Gold answered snarkily.

David laughed. "Now, now, Mr. Gold. Belle and Mary Margaret are very excited about this."

"Yes, I see." He tried to sound irritated to no avail. Nolan had already figured out that he merely had to mention Belle to improve his mood.

David laughed again and leaned over the seat. "Did I mention that you're smitten?"

Gold gave him a withering look. "Yes, Nolan. More than once if I recall correctly. Don't push it."

"Yes, sir." Nolan leaned back into his seat laughing at what he perceived was his own cleverness.

Gold looked at his watch. This was going to be a long day.

Fortunately the tour guide began to speak and the chitchat came to a halt.

After a short ride, they arrived at Dolphin Cove where they would be swimming with or interacting with dolphins. They'd worn their swimsuits under their clothes making it easy to change.

"You lucky girl! Mr. Gold is in much better shape than I thought." Gold heard Ruby commenting to Belle and he groaned. He was sure this would translate into some type of unsavory gossip.

"He's in excellent shape." The way Belle said it left nothing to interpretation and Ruby voiced her delight with a squeal. Gold groaned again. This was not going well.

Dr. Hopper chose that moment to emerge from the lockers. He was wearing the zebra-print speedo. Gold was gleeful. He was sure Ruby would no longer be interested in him.

"Archie! You finally wore it!" Ruby had run over and was squealing over him. Gold was chuckling. This was the best thing ever as far as he was concerned.

"Smitten." Nolan had walked up beside him.

"What did I just finish saying to you about that, Nolan?" Gold was annoyed.

"I'm not talking about you, Mr. Gold. I'm talking about Dr. Hopper. He's obviously smitten with Ruby. Why else would he wear that?"

Gold chuckled again. He had a feeling Nolan was right. "I'm not sure that being smitten would be enough to make me wear that abomination."

"Really? If Belle bought that for you, you wouldn't wear it?"

"I'm sorry to blow your theory, Nolan, but no, I would not wear it. Besides, Belle would never suggest anything of the sort."

"What are you two talking about?" Belle and Mary Margaret had wandered over to them.

"I just asked Mr. Gold if he'd wear a speedo like the one Archie has on if you asked him to." Nolan was asking for trouble as far as Gold was concerned.

Belle seemed extremely interested. "What did he say?"

"He said absolutely not and that you'd never suggest such a thing." Nolan was staring challengingly at Gold.

Belle had to choose this moment to tap into her naughty side. "That's a shame. I'd love to see you in that, Rum." She said it seductively while running her fingers through his hair.

Gold gulped and Nolan laughed so hard that he could barely catch his breath.

Gold couldn't help laughing himself. 'Sorry, sweetheart, but even that's not going to change my mind."

Belle giggled and then whispered in his ear. "You agreed to wear that gold condom for me. Why not the speedo?"

Gold whispered back. "Because the condom will be between just me and you. There won't be an audience."

"Mmmmm…. Good point." They were looking at each other in such a way that Nolan had to intervene. "OK, kids… time to go swim with the dolphins."

They laughed, joined hands and then followed Nolan and the others into the water.

The next hour went by extremely quickly. Interacting with these magnificent creatures was one of the highlights of the trip. Gold would have never guessed that he could enjoy himself so much. Belle had the greatest time and he had countless laughs with Nolan and Dr. Hopper. He felt a certain kinship with the doctor. The man had deflected attention from him that first night of the cruise and now it was obvious that the poor man was as smitten as he was. Unfortunately for Hopper, Ruby seemed to be oblivious. Gold felt bad for him.

"What do you think Hopper sees in Ruby? They seem like polar opposites." Gold questioned Nolan.

"Well, you know what they say about opposites attracting." Leave it to Nolan to answer with some meaningless platitude. Nolan continued. "You know, like Belle is sweet and kind and you're, you know, you're the opposite." Nolan could barely get the words out he was laughing so much.

"Very amusing, Nolan. You mean the way Mary Margaret is a pleasure to have as an employee and you're, you know, **not.**" Two could play at this game.

"OK. You got me." Nolan was still laughing.

Belle swam over and put her arms around Gold. "This has been so much fun!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Agreed. I even enjoyed Nolan's company… but don't tell him."

"I won't." She kissed him on the lips.

The tour guide announced that they had ten minutes to change and get back on the bus. They had no choice but to put their clothes back on over their wet bathing suits. They were going to take them off again as soon as they got to the falls, so it didn't really matter.

The ride to the falls was lively. The tour guide took a break from her presentation leaving everyone free to talk about the dolphins. When they finally arrived, everyone disembarked and walked down to the bottom of the falls. They would climb back up the falls and meet the bus again at the top.

A beach was located at the bottom of the falls. Belle was surprised when she spotted Moe there under an umbrella. She and Rum left the others and walked the short distance to him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Belle… Gold. This is part of my tour. We're having a beach break and then we're climbing the falls. Gold, are you going to be able to climb?"

"Yes… hopefully. Belle assures me that I'll be able to do it." He didn't sound convinced.

Belle's hat suddenly blew off her head and she ran after it trying to catch it. Moe and Rum watched her. Suddenly a tall, extremely well-built young man grabbed the hat and then scooped Belle up in his arms. "Bitsy Belle!" Gold had been ready to hit him over the head with his cane until he heard the man say her name.

"Jason!" Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Gold's stomach clenched.

Moe had risen from his chair and was halfway over to them. He wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders. "What a sight for sore eyes." Moe was obviously ecstatic to see him.

In the meantime, Jason was still cradling Belle in his arms and her hands were still around his neck. Gold felt jealous. So this was her ex. He was obviously still very much taken with her.

Gold found himself staring at this young man. He was tall, muscular and very handsome. He was also very strong. Belle seemed content to stay snugly lodged in his arms.

Belle finally seemed to remember that he was there with her and called him over. She extracted herself from Jason's hold and put her arm around Gold's waist. He rather possessively put his arm around hers. "Rum, this is Jason Samson. Jason, this is Rumford Gold."

Jason looked rather confused at first when he saw them together. He obviously did not think it possible that Belle was with someone so much older.

Moe chimed in. "Gold's my business partner. We're here on a company cruise. All of our employees are here with us."

Jason looked less confused after that explanation though he kept staring at Gold. Gold found himself staring back.

In the meantime, the rest of the group had come over. They were evidently very interested in finding out who this young man was who was so familiar with Belle. Belle left Gold's side to make introductions. She also got embroiled in a conversation with Jason.

"He's soooo gorgeous!" Ruby was gushing to Mary Margaret. She turned to Moe. "How does she know him?"

"He was almost my son-in-law. He asked Belle to marry him, but she turned him down. Go figure."

"Noooo! Why would she do that?" Ruby seemed inconsolable. "Just think of the beautiful babies they could have made." Mary Margaret nudged Ruby and nodded toward Gold.

"Oops!" Ruby looked sheepish.

Gold was not feeling well. He could feel self-doubt creeping in. He was trying his best to fight it.

Nolan walked over. "She's smitten with you, Gold. He's her ex. She's not with him for a reason."

Gold looked at Nolan. When had he become so perceptive? "Am I that obvious?"

"No, I just figured you'd feel the same way I would."

"I suppose I shouldn't let it bother me. I'm divorced with a grown son. Belle's been pretty understanding."

"Exactly. We all have exes."

"Yes…" He just wished Belle's ex was slightly less strong and less well-built and less handsome and less young and less still obviously crazy about her. He wondered if Belle was regretting her decision.

He really had to stop thinking this way. He had something special with Belle. They both knew it. Why was he so riddled with self-doubt? Belle had done nothing but make him feel good about himself. She'd given herself completely to him. She felt the same way about him that he did about her.

He continued to watch her and Jason. Moe came up and put his arm around his shoulder. "They were the perfect couple in my opinion, Gold. Sometimes I think that Belle doesn't know what's best for her."

That stung. Gold almost didn't respond. "I beg to differ, Moe. Belle's a very thoughtful and intelligent young woman who knows who she is and what makes her happy." His words, though directed at Moe, made him feel better. He was the one filled with doubts about himself. Belle had been honest and open about how she felt about him from the beginning.

"Rum!" Belle's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was waving him over to where she was still standing engaged in conversation with Jason. Gold walked over, determined to appear casual and cool.

Belle hooked her arm in his and kissed him on the cheek. Gold felt better immediately. "Jason is here for his cousin's wedding. They're getting married in Jamaica and the wedding party is spending the week on the island."

"Sounds lovely." Gold tried to be pleasant. "Are you the best man or one of the groomsmen?" Gold directed his question to Jason.

"I'm the best man. It's a little nerve-wracking." Jason attempted to be pleasant in return.

"Ahhh… yes. More responsibilities." Gold surveyed him. "You don't look particularly stressed."

Jason laughed. "I guess it's hard to be stressed when you're in a place like this."

Gold chuckled. "True. I imagine only someone filled with self-doubts could allow himself to feel stressed while in paradise."

Belle squeezed his arm and Jason looked at him quizzically. They heard a commotion in the distance and looked over. "That's the wedding party. They're motioning for me to join them." Jason waved to the group of young people who were calling him.

"It's been great seeing you again, Bitsy." He looked wistfully at her and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Gold was sure that Belle could feel him tensing.

"Oh, and it was nice to meet you too, Mr. Gold." He extended his hand and Gold shook it.

Belle took Jason's hand in hers. "Take care of yourself, Jay, and be happy."

"I will. You be happy too." He looked from her to Gold and back again. "I wish you the best."

He walked away from them, stopping to share a protracted bear hug with Moe.

Belle turned to Gold and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that wasn't fun for you."

He kissed her back. "Could you tell how jealous I was… still am?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "There's no need to be, but I understand it. Maybe now you know how I felt about you and Cora."

Not Cora again. He looked at her. "Well, since you're the one who brought it up, maybe you'd like to tell me how you feel about me compared to how you felt/feel about Jason." He'd done the same for her the night before. Now he was the one who needed reassurance.

"You'll know how I feel when you read the two passages from my diary tonight. Is that a fair answer?"

"Fair enough. I guess I can suffer these pangs of jealousy for a while longer." He grinned at her.

"It's only fair. I was wondering about Cora for days. You'll only have to wonder about Jason for a few hours." She was so good at turning the tables.

"So what's with this "Bitsy"? Is that his pet name for you?" Gold didn't like hearing anyone but himself using a term of endearment for her.

Belle laughed. "He used to be amazed by how itsy bitsy I was so he started calling me Bitsy Belle. Eventually it just became Bitsy."

"How sweet." The thought left a bitter taste in Gold's mouth.

Belle giggled. "You really are jealous… I think it's kind of sweet." She kissed him again.

"OK… let's break it up you two. We have to start the climb up the falls." David Nolan was approaching them with the rest of the gang in tow. We need to start forming a human chain."

Belle gave Gold one last tight hug and then she took his hand. "I'll take one of your hands." She turned to David. "Will you take Rum's other hand? He'll need some help without the cane."

"I'd be happy to." David gave one hand to Gold and the other to Mary Margaret.

"Thank you." As annoying as Nolan could be, Gold trusted him.

The size of the chain kept increasing as new people arrived and took the hand of the person in front of them. Moe decided to join them. He took Belle's other hand which made Gold feel better. At least Moe would be able to help her out if she had any problems. He didn't think he'd be of much use.

Like the dolphin encounter, the climb up the falls ended up being a lot of fun. Nolan and Moe helped Gold out along the way. Mary Margaret and Belle were natural born climbers who didn't need any help.

Gold whispered to Belle when they took a break on one of the ledges. "You could falter at least once to make me feel better."

"Ooops!" She wrapped he arms around his neck and leaned into him a little too much. His body responded to the contact. "That was a close call. I almost slipped." She giggled into his ear and he had to grin.

"Very funny, sweetheart. If we were alone I'd have to pull you onto my lap and do unspeakable things to you." He growled into her ear.

She bit her lower lip. "Later."

He groaned.

"OK, you two. Let's get back on track." David Nolan was urging them to move forward.

They completed the climb without any major incidents. Everyone was laughing when they boarded the bus again. The ride back started out with everyone talking, but ended quietly with everyone half asleep. It had been a long day.

They all parted ways when they got back to the ship and returned to their rooms to relax or to get ready for the cocktail party and dinner. It was a formal evening so some of them needed the extra time.

Belle and Gold returned to the suite knowing that Moe would not be back for at least another couple of hours. They changed into dry clothes and then met again back in the living room.

Gold sat down on one of the dining room chairs and pulled Belle onto his lap. "I've been waiting for this all afternoon." He kissed her on the neck and at the base of her throat. She squirmed on his lap. He moved his hand under her skirt and stroked her through the fabric of her soft, silky panties. Belle let out a strangled little moan.

"Pull up your skirt for me."

She did as he requested and opened her legs a bit for him. He chuckled. "Wider, darling. I want to see what we have here." She opened her legs wider and he hooked one finger under the crotch of her panties and pulled it aside. "Mmmmm…. Beautiful." He traced her lips with his tongue and she whimpered and squirmed on him. He looked down at her again and this time just grazed her clit with his finger. She arched her back and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He stroked her tongue with his as her gently stroked her clit with his fingers. She was whimpering into his mouth.

He chuckled. "Tell me what you want, Belle."

"Mmmmm…."

He chuckled again and pulled her up off his lap and helped her lie back on one of the cushioned chairs. She raised her legs up and opened herself to him.

He knelt between her legs and opened her folds. He pressed gentle wet kisses on her from her opening up. When he got to her clit he kissed it gently but firmly several times. She cried out. "Rum…please…."

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He really wanted to torture her.

"Your tongue… please…." She sounded desperate.

He began to slowly lick her with the flat of his tongue pressing down harder whenever her body reacted. He licked forward with the flat of his tongue and flicked back with the tip until she was crying out. "Don't stop… please, Rum… that's so good." She clenched the arms of the chair and lifted herself up to move herself against his tongue in her desperation. He cupped her butt in his hands to hold her against him and licked her until her whole body shuddered through her orgasm. She sank back down on the chair breathing heavily.

"Mmmm…" She ran her fingers through his hair.

Gold's cock was now throbbing and straining against his trousers. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants to give himself some relief. He removed his pants and sat next to her on the chair. "Please touch me, Belle. I need to feel your hands on me."

Belle changed her position slightly and first cupped his balls in her hand. He groaned loudly. He hadn't expected that and it made his cock stiffen unexpectedly. She then moved her hand slowly up his shaft. He watched her touching him and it aroused him even more. "I'm going to come fast, Belle. I'm already losing control."

Hearing that excited her. She loved how responsive he was to her and her touches. She got off the chair and knelt in front of him. "Open your legs more, Rum." He did as she requested, watching her every move. She licked his balls and took them gently into her mouth. He moaned her name. Then she ran both hands up his shaft and he jerked into her, desperate for release. She held him firmly in her hands and then took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked on it while moving both hands up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly. "Fast, sweetheart, I need it fast… please." She pumped him rapidly with both hands while sucking on the head. He arched his back and dug his hands into the chair arms as his whole body stiffened and his sperm spouted into her mouth. She sucked him dry and climbed back on the chair with him.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Rum." She held onto him tightly.

"I know." His voice was a whisper. "I never doubted you, just myself."

She hugged him tighter. "I have a confession to make."

His eyes met hers.

"You know the two passages from my diary that I'm going to let you read tonight…?" She paused.

"Yes, what about them?"

"I have to go back to my room and write one of them now." She held his gaze.

"Am I to presume that you'll be writing about your ex beau?"

"Yes. I want you to know everything I felt today, Rum." She stroked his cheek.

He felt his heart beating. He was nervous.

She grinned mischievously at him. "I might even throw in something about our little encounter just now if you're interested."

He grinned back at her. She surely knew how to lighten the mood. "I'm interested, Belle, very interested."

"I knew you would be." She got up to go. "I promise you that you're going to like everything you read tonight." Her voice was low and seductive. "I think you're going to be very anxious to read more." Then she grinned evilly. "But unfortunately for you, I won't be giving away anything for free. You'll have to make a deal for each and every passage."

He felt his body responding intensely to her words. He smiled to himself. "I look forward to it, darling. Nothing excites me more than the thought of making a deal with you." His voice and the look he gave her sent waves of desire through her body.

He chuckled as he watched her walk away. Yes, she always won with him. But what did it matter when he always ended up with exactly what he wanted?


	16. Day 7: Believe

Gold spent the next hour getting ready for their last evening aboard the ship. He could not believe that it had only been a week since he'd met Belle. She had become so much a part of him in this short time that he couldn't imagine ever being without her again.

He thought back to their first meeting and his heart beat faster. He could still remember how charmed he was by her and how mesmerized he was by her striking blue eyes. She'd been very forward with him and it had completely thrown him off his game. He laughed. What game? It's not like he had one. And he certainly didn't have one when it came to Belle. She kept him so off-balance that he couldn't hide his immediate and honest reactions to her behind some type of smooth façade. He laughed again. He was so far from smooth with her that it was comical. The thing is that he liked who he was with her. He liked that she brought out his vulnerability and uncertainty and his deep-seated need to give and receive love and affection. She made him want to physically express what he was feeling. It was unlike anything he'd experienced before. He cared more about her than he did about himself. And that's something he'd never felt for anyone other than his son.

As the hour started to wind down, Gold began to get a little nervous. Belle was going to share how she felt about seeing her ex, Jason, today. As sure as he was about Belle's feelings for him, he could see that she had shared something with Jason that made him feel a little less sure of himself. He hated feeling this way, but it was ingrained in him. Milah had left him and had made it perfectly clear that she'd never really loved him. That knowledge broke something in him. Then there was Cora. He still felt a certain amount of self-loathing for having allowed himself to feel something for her. She'd never felt anything for him. How could he have been so blind?

He knew Belle was different and he knew that what they shared was not common. He imagined that most people would never experience it. He wished she was there with him to run her fingers through his hair or stroke his cheek. The simplest touch from her seemed to ease his mind and make him forget all his worries.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror and then walked out into the living area to wait for her. He needed to see her now more than ever.

He found himself staring at the door to her room. He had half a mind to climb the steps to see her, but thought better of it. She'd be down soon enough. As if on cue, he heard a door opening and Belle appeared. His heart stopped. She was wearing a gold gown that made him feel as though he was in the middle of a fairy tale. He'd never in his life seen anything so enchanting. He watched her intently as she descended the stairs. He met her at the bottom and took her hand in his.

"Belle." His voice almost broke. Just being in her presence was so overwhelming to him that he could barely speak.

She smiled radiantly and then enthusiastically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't care about ruining her makeup or hair or wrinkling her gown. She wanted to show him how she felt. Gold felt the hitch in his throat again and realized that he was holding back tears. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He knew that she could see the tears.

"Oh, Rum." She stroked his cheek and he took her hand in his and kissed her wrist.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart. In every way." He couldn't say that to her enough.

He could now see the tears in her eyes.

Moe had exited his room and was standing at the top of the stairs watching them. He had witnessed their whole interaction and it had affected him in the strangest way. He had seen something that he wasn't sure he was ready to see.

Belle seemed to sense her father's presence and looked up. "Dad."

Moe cleared his throat and started walking down the stairs. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Somehow that statement struck them as funny and they all burst out laughing. Gold was almost grateful at that point. Their emotions were running very high and they needed to tone them down until later. They'd have time then to say all the things they wanted to say.

Gold avoided eye contact with Moe. He could feel Moe staring at him and he didn't want him to see any trace of his tears. He couldn't reveal that part of himself to anyone but Belle.

They engaged in light conversation as they made their way to the cocktail party. This time Gold was not sharing Belle with Moe. He hooked his arm around her waist so that they could walk closely together.

"I'm going to try to get the Captain's ear tonight. I have a few suggestions that I think he'll appreciate." Moe was filled with ideas for improving the cruising experience. The big draw of the cocktail party was supposed to be the exclusivity of the event. There would only be 50 people there including the Captain and some of the ship's officers. It would allow all of them the chance to spend time alone with the Captain. As far as Gold was concerned, they'd already spent more than enough time with the man.

"I'm sure the Captain would prefer to share his ear with someone other than your father." Gold leaned in close to whisper to Belle. He nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

She giggled and whimpered at the same time. Gold grinned at her.

They arrived at the cocktail party and were immediately joined by the other members of their group. Gold had to reluctantly release Belle from his grasp so that she could mingle. Ruby had claimed her the minute she entered the room. Gold's stomach dropped slightly knowing that Ruby would be plying Belle with questions and compliments about Jason.

Gold felt that twinge of jealousy again. He couldn't forget what Ruby had said about Belle and Jason making beautiful babies together. And then Moe had said that he didn't think Belle knew what was best for her when she turned down Jason's proposal. He had to remind himself that it didn't matter what anyone else thought. The only one who mattered was Belle. And even though he needed reassurance, he knew how she felt about him.

The cocktail party seemed to go on endlessly. Gold just wanted it and dinner to be done with. He was anxious to get back to the room so that he could be alone with Belle.

"You're a very lucky man, Mr. Gold." Gold was surprised to see Ruby beside him. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize that she may have had a little too much to drink.

"To what are you referring, Miss Lucas?" He was much more interested in where Belle had gone than in anything she had to say to him.

She giggled. "Belle wants to have lots of babies with you."

"What's this about babies?" Moe had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Gold spotted Belle across the room. "Miss Lucas thinks that Belle and Jason would have made beautiful babies together." He gave Ruby a threatening look and then excused himself, but not before noting that Moe looked confused. Gold took pleasure in knowing that Moe would be mulling over that statement for a while.

Gold caught up with Belle and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She was talking to Mary Margaret. She leaned comfortably back against him. Gold felt happy and content.

The dinner bell sounded and everyone began to head to the dining room. "You look extremely happy, Rum." Belle smiled at him.

He pulled her closer. "Ruby said something that cheered me up a little." He looked at her. "Something about babies."

Belle blushed. "She told me that she thought Jason and I would have made beautiful babies together. I may have told her that the only person I was interested in making babies with was you."

He grinned widely at her.

"You're not upset, are you?" She looked shyly at him.

"Do I look upset?"

She giggled. "No."

He tried to look stern. "You do realize that you just contributed to her arsenal of office gossip, don't you?" He was still smiling inanely.

"I'm sorry. The words just came out." She looked truly repentant. Belle stopped and kissed him. "I'm anxious to get back to the room, Rum. I want you to read what I wrote about you and us and Jason… and, Rum… I meant what I said to Ruby."

He kissed her back. "I told you how I felt last night… you know I was talking about us."

Her heart was beating rapidly. "Yes, I know." They looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was as though the rest of the world had stopped around them.

Somehow they managed to get themselves to the dining room. It took all of their effort to concentrate on what the others were saying when they just wanted to be alone with one another.

A lot of the dinner conversation revolved around their day in Jamaica, and as Rum had feared, Belle's encounter with Jason came up again.

Moe enthusiastically praised Jason to the group. Gold could feel his heart sinking. He didn't know why he was so sensitive about it. Belle squeezed his hand and he silently thanked her.

"The thing is that he just wasn't the one for her. Just because I would have married him, doesn't mean he was right for Belle." They all laughed. Gold wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

Moe continued. "Mary Margaret said something to me the other day that I think I understood for the first time tonight." He glanced at Belle and Gold. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

David put his arm around Mary Margaret. Moe smiled at them. He then glanced at Belle and Gold again. "Mary Margaret's a very wise woman, David. You're a very lucky man."

"You don't have to tell me that, Moe. Mary Margaret tells me every day." Everyone laughed again. Gold was grateful for the distraction. He could feel the lump forming in his throat again. He didn't know why he felt so emotional. Belle squeezed his hand again. He couldn't even look at her for fear his emotions would get the better of him. He simply squeezed her hand in return.

He somehow managed to get through the rest of the meal with his emotions in check. Everyone wanted to make the most of their last evening aboard the ship so they all set off to take advantage of the nightly entertainment.

"What are you and Belle up to tonight, Mr. Gold?" David had cornered them.

"We're going back to the suite. Belle wants to read something to me."

David laughed. "OK. You're secret's safe with me. Have fun reading." Mary Margaret giggled and they parted ways.

Belle couldn't stifle her giggle. "David's pretty funny."

Gold was not amused. "Yes… and always at my expense."

She bit her lip to hide her smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, let's go read. I've been waiting for this all day."

He wasn't sure if she was actually talking about reading at this point, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to be alone with her.

When they got back to the suite, they changed out of their formal attire and into casual clothes. Belle wanted to sit on the couch in the living area rather than on one of their beds. She didn't want them to get distracted while she was reading. She made him promise to be good and he reluctantly agreed.

They placed a very large ottoman in front of the couch so that they could lean back against the couch cushions and then put their legs up on the ottoman. Belle settled against Gold's side and he put his arm around her.

"Are you ready?" She glanced shyly up at him.

"Yes." He had to admit to himself that he was nervous. He was a mess of emotions today and he wasn't sure how he was going to respond to any of this. He almost wanted to forget about it, but that would be too cowardly.

"OK, then…" She glanced up at him again. "I'm going to read the first passage I wrote about you. I wrote it right after we met… before the muster drill. It's about my first impressions of you."

Gold drew her closer.

"Here goes…" Belle began to read.

_I finally met the infamous Mr. Gold this afternoon. He's not at all what I expected. From what Dad said I pictured him as very stern, serious and devoid of humor. That's not the man I met. Yes, I laughed a little when I first saw him wearing a very buttoned up long-sleeved shirt and long pants even though he was obviously sweating. I guess he is a bit formal and serious, but he's sort of adorable too - really cute and sexy._

Gold interrupted her. "You thought I was cute when we first met?" He still couldn't imagine why anyone would think of him as cute, but he liked that she did.

"Yes, adorable actually... and sexy. You heard what I wrote." She bit her lower lip and he wanted to kiss her, but she began reading again.

_He has this long hair that I just want to touch – it looks so soft and silky. I told him that I thought he was attractive and sexy and he didn't know what to say. I think I shocked him. I don't know what made me say it – it's so unlike me. I never flirt, but it's true and I wanted him to know what I was thinking. I like him and I'm interested in getting to know him better. I think he's attracted to me too, but I'm afraid he's going to let our age difference or his partnership with my father get in the way. I hope not._

Gold was chuckling.

She looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You… and me… I was actually stunned when you told me you found me sexy. I didn't have the slightest idea of how to respond."

She giggled. "You were like a deer caught in the headlights. It was pretty funny."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "I was flattered and charmed by you and really worried by how attracted I was to you. You were right… I didn't think it was appropriate at all."

"I knew it! I'm glad you got over it." She looked at him coyly.

"Yes… I got over it. I had no choice. I was too taken with you to care." He needed to kiss her badly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She responded and then pulled away.

"You promised to be good, Rum." She gave him one last kiss. "Now back to reading."

_I can't seem to stop thinking about him. Oh, and he kissed my hand. Nobody has ever kissed my hand. It did something to me that I can't explain. We have a muster drill in the next half hour. I'm going to check on Mr. Gold to make sure he knows about it… or maybe it's just an excuse to see him again._

Gold couldn't stop grinning at her. "So you came to my room purposely to see me? Not because of the drill?"

She hedged. "Oh, it was partially about the drill. I didn't want you to be caught unawares." She bit her lower lip again.

He looked unconvinced and she giggled. "OK. I admit it. I couldn't wait to see you again. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. You had some crazy effect on me. I wanted to be near you."

His grin widened. "And you had the same effect on me, sweetheart. I couldn't stop thinking about you even though I thought I was playing with fire."

Belle grinned back at him. "So you really were attracted to me from the very beginning?"

"Yes. From the moment I took your hand and looked into your beautiful blue eyes. Something happened to me. I didn't have a chance after that."

Belle put the diary down and turned to face him. "Kiss me, Rum." He didn't hesitate. His lips met hers and he gently kissed her. He looked her into the eyes. "I'm trying to be good."

"Me too." She picked the diary up again. "I want to read the second passage to you tonight. I think you need to hear it."

"Yes. I think I really do. I hate to admit it, Belle, but I can't stop feeling jealous and insecure."

She took his hand in hers. "Please don't. You already know how I feel about you."

He squeezed her hand and then released it so that she could hold the diary in her hands.

Belle cleared her throat.

_I saw Jason for the first time in two years this afternoon. I'm not sure I've recovered yet. I always wondered how I'd feel if our paths crossed again. Now I know. I still have a place for him in my heart – I care about him. He'll always be a part of me. The time we spent together helped me realize who I am and what I want and what makes me happy._

She paused and looked at Gold. His eyes were closed. "Are you OK, Rum?" She put her hand over his heart. She could feel it pounding in his chest.

"I'm OK. I knew you still had feelings for him. It's part of what makes you special, Belle. You still care for someone who was once very important to you. That's as it should be. I wish I could say the same for myself."

"Oh, Rum." Belle stroked his cheek. She knew that he had this self-doubt that she so wanted to soothe away.

"Should I continue?"

He nodded his head.

_He came up from behind me and scooped me up in his arms. I panicked because I wasn't expecting it. When I realized that it was Jason, I was so relieved. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. I was happy to see him and a jumble of nerves at the same time. I thought about Rum right away and what he'd be thinking. I didn't want him to be upset. I thought about how I'd feel if we bumped into his ex-wife or Cora and he hugged and kissed them. I didn't think I'd like it._

Gold took the diary out of her hand and pulled her close to kiss her. "Thank you, Belle. You always know how to put things in perspective."

He was thankful that Belle would never have to experience anything of the sort. He and his ex were barely on speaking terms. And Cora? He would expect her to shun him if they ever encountered each other again. She'd seemed so disgusted with him for daring to feel anything for her. He handed the diary back to Belle.

_I wanted Jason to know that I was with Rum, but I wasn't sure how to introduce him. But as soon as Rum came over I knew that I could just put my arm around him and he'd put his around me and Jason would understand. I could tell that Jason was surprised to see me with Rum at first. He asked me about him when we were alone and I told him how happy I was. He said that he could tell – that I seemed at peace with myself. I realized it was true._

Gold squeezed her. He could feel his emotions building. He couldn't speak.

_Rum asked me how I would compare my feelings for him with my feelings for Jason. When I was with Jason I was always searching for something. With Rum I feel as though I've found what I've been searching for._

Gold squeezed her again.

_I felt a connection to Rum from the day we met. I immediately felt uninhibited and comfortable and confident with him. I almost didn't recognize myself in some ways, but in others I felt as though I'd finally accepted myself for who I am. I felt at peace with myself - just as Jason said._

Belle stopped and looked at him. There were tears in his eyes.

_When we got back to the suite today Rum pulled me onto his lap and it was the most glorious feeling imaginable. Whenever he holds me I feel as though I'm safe and secure and cared for in a way that I've never felt before. I don't want him to ever let me go. I want to be with him every waking moment and every sleeping one too. I want to share everything about myself with him and I want to know everything about him._

Belle could hear her voice hitching. Tears were welling up in her eyes too.

_When he touches me, my whole body responds and my emotions become overwhelming. I've physically told him how I feel about him. Now I'm trying to say it aloud, but there's no easy way to do it. I can voice certain words, but nothing is quite right. I asked Rum on the first night we met if he believed in something that most people think only happens in fairy tales. He said he did and it made my heart skip a beat. I believe in it too and I believe I've found it with him._

Gold could feel his heart racing wildly in his chest. True love. She was talking about true love. He never understood why he believed in it, but he always did. And now he knew why. It was because of Belle. It was always meant to be. "Belle..." Tears were trickling down his face. "Yes, I believe too." He took the diary out of her hands and put it aside. He turned her so that they were lying facing each other.

"Rum..." Her voice was barely a whisper. She wiped the tears from his cheek with her thumb.

"Belle…" His feelings for her were almost too much to bear. His body was aching to be one with hers, but he could do nothing but kiss her and hold her close. Eventually he found himself entering her while they still lay side by side, her leg raised over his hip. He began to slowly make love to her, all the while kissing her tenderly and gently caressing her exposed skin. He could not remember when they'd removed their clothing. He gradually increased his tempo and Belle began to moan softly. The intimacy of their position made his thrusts short and close and he ground against her to increase her arousal. Belle whimpered. "Rum..." She began to tease his nipples with her tongue and fingers. Gold's body responded intensely to her touch. He began to push harder and faster into her. She whimpered as each thrust brought her closer to the edge. Gold could feel himself about to lose control just as Belle's body contracted around him. It seemed to grasp and pump him until his seed came pouring out. He groaned and pushed into her with several more short hard strokes until she shuddered and cried out at her release.

They lay entwined together, holding each other tightly.

"Belle, sweetheart… Come. We can't stay out here." He helped her off the couch and led her to his bedroom.

He helped her onto the bed and they lay side by side again. He gently brushed her hair back from her face.

"I knew from the beginning, Belle, and it scared me. I wanted to share everything I was feeling with you, but I was terrified of scaring you off. We're not crazy, are we?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Would it matter if we were?" She looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled. "No." He kissed her again and pulled her on top of him.

Belle smiled at him through newly forming tears. "The only thing that matters is what we know is true in our hearts." She placed her hand over his heart and placed his over hers.

As always, her wisdom amazed him. He pulled her down to kiss her and to whisper in her ear the words he needed to say aloud. "I love you, Belle."

She kissed his cheek, this time wetting it with **her** tears. "I love **you**, Rum."

Their eyes met and silently exchanged what their words did not say. Eventually Belle lay her head down on Gold's chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Day 8: In Plain Sight

Gold heard it while he was still half asleep. At first he thought it was the sound of the waves or some shipboard activity. "Gold!" When he recognized his name he woke up. Belle was lying on top of him sound asleep. His beautiful Belle. He smiled at the sight of her. "Gold!" He could no longer ignore it. Moe was knocking at his door. Gold groaned. There was no avoiding this.

He carefully slid out from under her and covered her with the sheet. Her brow seemed to furrow at the loss of physical contact. He kissed her on the forehead to soothe her.

Gold had no idea where his clothing was. He grabbed a pair of pants from the closet and quickly put them on, zippering the fly as he made his way to the door. He was hoping he'd been dreaming, but when he opened the door, Moe was standing there.

"Is Belle with you?" He stared at Gold, visibly noting that he was only half dressed. Then he looked over his shoulder into the room. Gold pulled the door closed behind him.

"Yes, she's with me, Moe. She's asleep. I don't want to wake her." Gold said it quietly and gently, reflecting his feelings for her.

"She's spending the night with you… in your bed." He stated it rather than asked, all the while looking Gold directly in the eyes.

"Yes."

Moe just stood there. It was obvious that he wanted to say more, as was usually the case with him. He finally spoke. "I just wanted to make sure everything was OK. Belle wasn't in her room and didn't answer her phone. I was worried about her, Gold."

"You know she was with me, Moe…You know I won't let anything happen to her."

Moe never removed his eyes from Gold's even when he saw what he didn't want to see in them. It was the same thing he'd seen earlier from the top of the stairs.

"You're in love with her." There was no question in his voice.

"Yes." They continued to stand there, neither willing to break eye contact. Gold broke the silence. "I love your daughter."

"And she loves you." Moe stated it with a conviction that startled Gold.

"How did…?" Gold didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"Tonight… when I saw the two of you at the bottom of the stairs. I knew then."

Gold was surprised. He'd not expected this at all. He looked expectantly at Moe, sure that there was more he wanted to say.

"You know it's hard for me to be happy about this, Gold. It's not what I'd choose for her. But she's so happy. I've never seen her like this." He paused and swallowed. "I didn't want to find her in your room."

"You had to know she'd be with me when you came here."

"That's the thing with this, Gold. I don't want to know and yet I need to know because I don't understand it. I'm trying my best to accept it."

"Fair enough. Just try to remember that Belle is a grown woman. How did she phrase it? She's your child, but she's not a child. It behooves you to remember that."

"I know… but it doesn't make it easier. Belle's all I have. I've taken care of her since she was a little girl. It's been just me and her since the time she was 6 years old. I've always protected her and she's always turned to me for everything. It's hard to let that go."

Gold felt for him. He knew what it was like to want to do everything for your child… to try to protect him from getting hurt or making a mistake. "I understand. I felt the same way about Neal… still do. But I know better than to interfere now. I've learned that the hard way."

Moe suddenly seemed to cheer up. "Neal. I almost forgot about Neal. What's he going to think about you and Belle?"

"I think he'll be happy for me. Neal's not quite as protective of me as you are of Belle." Gold was hoping to further lighten the mood.

Thankfully, Moe laughed. "I guess you'll find out. He may not be as accepting as you think. I have to admit that I hope he doesn't make it too easy for you." He laughed again.

"Yes…" Gold was not quite as amused as Moe. "He's coming up next weekend so he'll meet her then."

Moe guffawed. He seemed to delight in the fact that Gold would have to deal with Neal so soon. He put his arm around Gold's shoulder. "I've gotta hand it to you, Gold. I wanted nothing more than for Belle to hook up with one of the men from our office on this trip. I just never thought it would be you. I guess it's true when they say be careful what you wish for." He laughed again.

Gold was glad he could be such a source of amusement for him.

Moe's laughter died down and he looked serious again. "Tell me this, Gold. When did you know?"

Gold hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to share this with him, but he decided he should. "Almost from the beginning. We both knew that there was something there. If you recall, I told you back then that we shared something special."

"Yes, you did. I just didn't want to see it. I'm not as blind as you think." His words surprised Gold. "Listen, I should let you get back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.

"Yes." Gold turned to go and then turned back. "Just for the record… It doesn't matter if you or Neal or anyone else gives me a hard time. Belle's worth every second of it. Your daughter is a remarkable woman. You should be proud of her and of yourself."

Gold could see the tears forming in Moe's eyes. "She is." Suddenly Moe embraced Gold, hugging him to his chest. "You see everything that's special about her, don't you? That's what I want for her. That's what matters." And then he said something that almost made Gold's heart stop. "I don't think Jason could have ever seen everything you see in her, Gold. You seem to understand her. That's what she needs."

Gold didn't realize how much he needed some type of approval from Moe until he said those words to him. He could feel his emotions getting the better of him, but he did not want to stand there crying in Moe's arms.

"Listen, Moe. We both need to get some sleep."

"Yes. Yes. You're right. Good night."

"Good night." Gold returned to the room. His feelings were one big jumble again. This had been one roller coaster of a night.

He slipped under the sheet and curled himself around Belle. He needed to be close to her. She sighed and molded herself against him. His emotions gradually exhausted him and he fell asleep.

When he woke up hours later, they were still in the same position. He kissed her on the head and she pressed against him. She could not get close enough as far as he was concerned. He whispered quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Mmmm…" she responded sleepily, as she snuggled even closer.

He pushed her hair back and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Belle." He couldn't wait to say it to her.

Belle tilted her head to look at him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Rum." Her smile widened as she said it. She'd never felt happier.

He didn't think he could feel more for her than he already did, but hearing her profess her love to him again, proved otherwise. His physical response to her words was immediate. His heart seemed to want to burst from his chest. His eyes welled up with tears from the sheer emotion of it, while at the same time, his lips turned up into a huge smile. And of course, as always with her, his body became completely aroused.

"Belle." He pressed against her and trailed kisses down her neck. He ran his hands over her abdomen and then cupped her breasts. He continued kissing her neck, concentrating on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Belle stretched out her whole body in response and pressed back further against him. She emitted little sounds that aroused him even more. He moaned.

"Rum." She raised her other hand up over her head so that she was now running both hands through his hair. The sensation of her hands on him and the image of her body stretched out naked in front of him made his body respond to the extreme. He stoked her nipples with his fingers until he could feel the hard peaks rubbing against them. He wanted to bite her, but forced himself to hold back. Belle whimpered and stretched out further, straining her whole body against his. She whimpered and raised her head to him. "Kiss me, Rum."

He lowered his mouth to hers and slowly but hungrily began to kiss her. She responded in kind. Their kiss was long and deep and passionate. When they broke the kiss she turned over and straddled his waist. Her eyes were filled with love and desire. She saw the same reflected in his. "I need to be closer to you, Rum." She took him in her hand and began to lower herself onto him.

As soon as her hand touched him, his cock jerked and stiffened more. He didn't know why she always had such an intense effect on him. He had to will himself to hold back. As she lowered herself on him he felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion again. He felt a sense of completeness when their bodies joined together. He took her hands in his and they gazed into each other's eyes. "Belle…" His voice was low and husky and filled with emotion. "Rum…" She leaned forward and kissed him.

They kissed softly for a while and then their desire became too much to bear. Belle began to slowly and steadily raise and lower herself on him. She could feel her arousal building with each pass. The fullness within her coupled with the sensation of her clit rubbing against him at each downward movement made her whimper and moan. She began to increase her speed. Suddenly Gold could feel her clenching his cock each time she raised herself up. It was almost a sucking sensation. He moaned loudly as he did everything in his power to keep from coming. His cock was responding to the sucking in spite of his best efforts. His body stiffened and he felt the sperm spurting out of him just as her body shuddered uncontrollably. She cried out and collapsed against him.

They lay together, not wanting their bodies to part. "That was incredible, sweetheart." He lifted her chin to look at her.

She smiled shyly. "I wanted to show you how I feel about you."

He grinned at her and pulled her closer. "You really are amazing."

They continued to lie there smiling at one another. When he softened and came out of her, Belle took him in her hand and gently caressed him. He could not believe how aroused he felt just after having come. He was actually hardening again. She looked at him. "I love everything about you, Rum."

He felt a lump in his throat again. "And I love everything about you."

They kissed again and held each other close.

They stayed in that position until Belle spoke. "I suppose I should get back to my room before Dad gets up."

"Yes." He paused. "Speaking of your father…" He paused again.

"What is it, Rum?" She looked searchingly at him.

"He came to my room last night looking for you."

"So he knows I spent the night with you." Belle drew the immediate conclusion.

"Yes." Gold felt guilty.

"Oh, Rum… I hope he didn't give you a hard time again. He has to get over this and accept that we're two adults in an adult relationship. I don't want to hide how I feel about you."

Gold looked sheepish. "Well, evidently we haven't done a very good job of hiding anything."

She looked expectantly at him.

"He figured out that you were here with me. He also figured out how we feel about one another."

"How?" Belle looked stunned.

Gold chuckled. "That's the same thing I asked him. He said he realized it tonight when we were at the bottom of the stairs and he was standing at the top."

"I can't believe he could tell." Belle looked shyly at Gold. "How'd he take it?"

"He's still finding it hard to be happy, but he's happy for you, Belle." Gold felt himself getting choked up again.

"What's wrong, Rum? Did he say something about us? I'm sorry if he said something hurtful." She ran her fingers through his hair knowing how it soothed him.

Gold swallowed. "He acknowledged that I see things in you that Jason wouldn't have seen and he said that's what you needed." He heard his voice breaking.

"Oh, Rum! I'm so happy!" She felt her tears forming.

"Me too. I was afraid he thought my interest in you was just physical… and that was so far from the truth. That bothered me more than anything. I don't want anyone to misinterpret my feelings for you, Belle. It's not fair to you."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Oh, and he hugged me… a real hug like the one he gave to Jason."

Belle squeezed him tight. Her tears were flowing. Her father had been breaking her heart the way he was treating Rum. She was so relieved that he'd finally been kind to him.

She then began to giggle between the tears. "I can't picture the two of you hugging like he did with Jason."

"We were almost crying in each other's arms."

Belle giggled more.

Gold continued. "Let's put it this way. As much as I appreciated the sentiment behind it, it's not something I'm anxious to repeat too often. I'm not exactly the cuddly type."

Belle's giggles got out of control. "That's not true, Rum. You're very cuddly with me." She was trying desperately to control her giggles.

He pulled her on top of him. "Let's hear it. What's so funny?" He was laughing now too.

"I'm just picturing you all buttoned up in one of your suits all stiff and awkward as dad gives you a big bear hug. It really isn't you."

He began to tickle her. She shrieked. "I'm sorry." She tried to catch her breath. "But I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see that side of you. I like having the real you all to myself."

She looked shyly at him again. "What about Neal? Are you affectionate with him?" Belle was anxious to learn more about father and son.

"Yes, he's probably the only person I've ever been truly affectionate with other than you." He looked wistful.

Belle wanted to know so much more, but now was not the time. They were going to have to get up soon. "I hope you'll tell me more about Neal, Rum. I want to know him before I meet him."

He looked gratefully at her. "I promise to tell you more. I want you to know everything. But we need to get ready now."

"I know." Belle gave him one last kiss and then extracted herself from his grasp. She realized that her clothes were nowhere to be found. "I think we left everything out in the living room last night."

Gold groaned. No wonder he couldn't find anything last night. He just hoped Moe hadn't noticed. He pulled the robe the cruise ship had supplied out of the closet and gave it to her to wear. He threw on the pants from last night. He walked her out to the common area and they gathered their clothes. They were strewn across the couch and on the floor. Her diary was also out there, thankfully lodged between the couch cushions.

He hugged her one last time. "I put in our order for room service last night. Breakfast should be here by 7:00am." He kissed her. "I'll see you in a while."

Gold returned to his room, but barely remembered getting ready. He spent the whole time thinking about Belle and everything that had transpired between them. He left his room before 7:00am and went out to greet the steward who was delivering their food. He had it set up on the balcony again so that they could enjoy the beautiful weather before they began their trip home.

Moe appeared before Belle. "Morning, Gold. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, surprisingly. Did you?"

"Yes. Like a baby." He chuckled. "I'm glad we had our little talk last night. It made me feel much better."

"I'm glad to hear it." Gold felt relieved to see that Moe was in such a good mood.

"Dad!" Belle appeared and ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything!"

"What did I do?" Moe was smiling as he asked.

"You brought me on this cruise with you." She caught Gold's eye and smiled broadly. "And for accepting my choices… it means more to me than you know. I need you to have faith in me."

"Oh, sweetheart... I know I'm a stubborn old goat at times, but I always have your best interests at heart… it's just that I guess I'm no longer the best judge of what they are."

"Thanks, Dad." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He gave her one last squeeze. "Now let's eat. I'm starving!"

They all laughed. Belle embraced Gold from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't forget you." She whispered in his ear. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

Belle sat down next to him and they smiled at one another.

They talked about the trip home and what still needed to be done. Belle realized that they hadn't used the gift certificates they had received for being the scavenger hunt winners. Moe and Gold had a few last minute business issues to deal with so Gold gave his certificate to Belle.

Since they were in a suite, they had been granted special privileges for disembarkation. Whereas most of the other passengers had to wait in assigned staging areas, they were going to be allowed to wait in the suite along with the rest of their party. David, Mary Margaret, and the others would be coming up to join them by 9:00am.

Belle finished getting ready and then headed to the ship's sundry store. She already knew what she was buying. She'd seen a book about their cruise ship on display the other day and she wanted it for Rum (and her). The ship would always be special to them because it was where they met. The book was filled with photos and illustrations and other info that would always remind them of their time together. She made her purchase and returned to the suite.

By the time she got back, Jefferson and Gaston had already arrived. They were sitting in the living area with Rum and her father.

Gold looked happy to see her. He excused himself and walked over to her. Before he could ask what she bought, Emma, Ruby, Graham and Dr. Hopper arrived. They all extended the mandatory greetings.

Gold managed to get her alone for a minute. He curled his arm around her waist. "Did you buy something for yourself?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "I bought something for you… for us…" She showed him the book. "I thought it would be a nice memory of the place where we met. We'll be able to look back at it years from now and reminisce about our first week together." She looked deeply into his eyes.

His heart was racing. He loved it when she talked about their future. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they'd always be together. He kissed her again. It was as though they were in their own little world. "Thank you, Belle. It's perfect."

They were so engrossed in one another that they both jumped when they heard Ruby squealing. Mary Margaret and David had arrived and everyone was gathered around them.

"I wonder what's going on." Belle took Gold's hand and led him over.

David was grinning from ear to ear and everyone was fawning over Mary Margaret. "They're engaged!" Ruby almost screamed when she saw them approaching. "It's so exciting!"

Everyone was talking at once. Gold squeezed Belle's hand and she squeezed his back. They'd been able to communicate without words from the beginning. Once all the congratulations and oohing and aahing over the ring were out of the way, everyone quieted down to hear about the proposal.

"David and I went for a walk on the upper deck last night after the show." Mary Margaret turned to Belle. "You were right about it being so romantic!" Belle squeezed Gold's hand again. He moved behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back against him. She loved it when he held her this way.

"Anyway, it was the most beautiful night. We could see every star in the sky. We walked all along the deck and then stood at the railing to look out to sea. There was nobody there but us, and before I knew what was happening, David was on his knee asking me to marry him."

Ruby squealed. Gold tightened his grip on Belle, pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands over his.

"Anyway, of course I said yes and he put the ring on my finger and I've been on cloud nine since!"

Ruby squealed again.

"When we got back to the room there were roses and champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. David had planned it so that they would be there when we returned."

"Oh my God! How romantic!" Ruby had toned down her squeal to a gush. Everyone started talking at once again.

Gold and Belle got David alone for a minute. Gold shook his hand and congratulated him. "I'm sincerely happy for you, Nolan. It's obvious that you and Mary Margaret are meant for one another."

"Thanks, Mr. Gold. I really believe that some things are meant to be." He looked from him to Belle.

"As do I."

They extended their best wishes to Mary Margaret and then made their way out to the balcony to get a little air. Even though they were docked, they had a beautiful view of the harbor. Belle stood at the railing and Gold stood behind her. He pressed against her and kissed her. They had another silent conversation, one that they both knew would eventually find expression in words.

Moe stood at the door watching them. He didn't know when he'd become so in tune with Gold and his daughter, but once again he saw something that he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

He opened the door and walked out to join them. "It's almost time to leave. They'll be calling us in 15 minutes."

"OK, Dad." He re-entered the suite and Belle turned to Gold. "He overheard us."

Gold looked at her. They hadn't said a word. "You mean the same way he 'overheard' us last night?"

"Yes."

"How could you tell?"

"By the way he looked at us. I could read it in his eyes."

Gold chuckled and nuzzled her neck. He could feel himself becoming aroused again by this conversation even though they were dancing around the words. He had to admit that he rather enjoyed the dance.

"Speaking of reading," he thought he was pretty clever at making the transition, "will you be sharing any more of your diary with me?" She was now facing him and he had her trapped against the railing."

"I suppose we could make another deal." She answered coyly. Now she was aroused.

He chuckled. "OK, then. You think of something you want from me in return for another passage from your diary." He kissed her lips. "Oh, and there's just one caveat… this time I'm not promising to be good while you're reading to me." He edged his knee between her legs. "You missed out on all types of things I wanted to do to you while I was being good last night."

She could feel a jolt of desire rush through her. "I'm sure I can work that into our deal. I'll let you know what I decide after we get on the plane. I need a little time to think." She bit her lip to hide her smile. She remembered that he was terrified of flying. She was determined to keep him too occupied with other thoughts to even notice.

Gold could see her smile despite her best efforts. "I can see your smile, Belle. You're up to something."

She giggled. She wasn't very good at hiding things from him. "I was just thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't come on this cruise. I almost passed on it because of Dad's matchmaking. I wouldn't have met you until I arrived in Storybrooke and it probably would have been at your office. I wonder how I would have let you know how sexy I thought you were."

Gold chuckled. "I suppose you would have had to find some excuse to corner me in my office." He smiled that sexy smile that made her weak in the knees.

She bit her lower lip seductively. "I think we should continue this conversation after we're in the air. I have all types of scenarios running through my head about how it would have played out."

Gold groaned. This flight was going to be pure torture if he knew how her mind worked… he marveled that he was actually looking forward to it. He couldn't wait to get on the plane.


	18. Day 8: Flying Home

Belle was asleep on his shoulder. They were halfway through the flight and he hadn't had a moment of anxiety since takeoff. Even that had been 100 times better than usual thanks to Belle's soothing words and touches. Gold kissed her on the head.

Belle had managed to distract him by whispering her fantasy of how things would have played out if they'd met in Storybrooke instead of on the cruise. He'd been alternately amused and aroused the whole time, with emphasis on the aroused. He'd had to throw a blanket over himself to hide the bulge in his pants. Thankfully it was cool enough on the flight to warrant it.

If Moe hadn't interrupted their conversation he's sure he would have had a problem on his hands. Belle had settled against him while Moe was talking and had fallen asleep on his shoulder, leaving him alone to think about what she'd said. Even sound asleep she was managing to arouse him. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. Eventually he dozed off with his head resting against hers.

**"_Gold, I'd like you to meet my daughter."_**

**_Gold groaned silently. Moe's daughter was in town. She must have stopped by the office to see her father and now he was obliged to meet her. He hated the necessary small talk that would ensue._**

**_He looked up, intent upon making his disinterest as evident as possible without being outright rude._**

**_His eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. The young woman smiled radiantly at him. His heart literally stopped beating in his chest._**

**"_Gold, meet my daughter, Belle… Belle, this is Rumford Gold."_**

**_She extended her hand to him and he just stood there staring at her. She giggled and that seemed to remind him of his manners. He took her hand in his. "Belle… how fitting." He felt like a fool as soon as he said it, but it didn't stop him from raising her hand to his lips and kissing it._**

**_He felt it the minute his lips touched her skin. A jolt of electricity coursed through his body. His eyes met hers and he knew that she'd felt it too._**

**"_So nice to meet you at last, Mr. Gold. Dad's told me so much about you that I felt as though I already knew you." She bit her bottom lip. "But now I'm not so sure about that."_**

**_Gold saw something in her eyes that he knew he had to be imagining._**

**"_Moe, there's a phone call for you." Mary Margaret interrupted them. Moe excused himself and left Belle to fend for herself with Gold._**

**"_Can I interest you in a cup of tea? I usually have one at this time of day." Gold wasn't sure what made him ask. He just knew he wanted to spend more time with her._**

**_Belle readily agreed and he led her into his office. He didn't know what he was doing. Once he had her in there he began to feel uneasy. He was attracted to her, pure and simple. What was he thinking? She was half his age and his partner's daughter to boot._**

**_He directed her to the couch. She sat back and watched as he poured tea for them. His hand was visibly shaking._**

**"_Do I make you nervous, Mr. Gold?" She looked him directly in the eye and he almost spilled the whole cup._**

**_He chuckled. "What makes you think that?" He grinned at her. _**

**_She giggled and motioned for him to sit by her side. His heart began to race. He loosened his tie. It had become unusually warm in the room._**

**"_You're not the man Dad described." She licked her lips. "I thought you were going to be intimidating and stern." She giggled._**

**_He was enchanted by her laugh. He smiled widely at her. "I don't intimidate you?" He was shocked to find himself flirting with her._**

**"_No. I think you're rather adorable." She blushed slightly and he froze again. He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "And I like your long hair. I didn't picture you with long hair. It's very sexy." She hesitated. "You're very cute and very sexy." She blushed more, but did not take her eyes off of his._**

**_He had to put the teacup down before he dropped it. He was literally speechless._**

**"_There you are!" Moe entered the office. "I hope Mr. Gold isn't making you nervous." Moe guffawed._**

**"_Not at all. Mr. Gold is very charming." Belle smiled at him._**

**_He smiled back. "It's Rum. You can call me Rum."_**

**"_OK, Rum. I hope we have a chance to get to know each other better now that I'm moving back to Storybrooke."_**

**_Gold felt his stomach flip flop. She was moving to Storybrooke…_**

**"_Rum?" Moe laughed heartily. "You must be special, Belle. Nobody calls him by his first name."_**

**_Gold gave Moe a dirty look. "She's not my employee, Moe. There's no reason for her to be so formal with me."_**

**_Moe laughed again. "My daughter has obviously enchanted you, old man."_**

**"_Yes… she has." Gold looked deeply into her eyes. He could see her skin flushing and he was even more enchanted._**

**_Moe was momentarily flummoxed when he saw the way Gold and Belle were looking at each other. He shrugged it off quickly. "We should get going, Belle. I'm sure you'll have ample opportunity to interact with Mr. Gold… uh, I mean Rum… in the future." He laughed uncontrollably._**

**_Gold didn't mind. Belle was looking at him in a way that was making his heart beat rapidly and erratically._**

Gold woke up. His heart was beating wildly. He realized that he had been dreaming. He looked down at Belle. She was still sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He brushed her hair back and kissed her on the temple. Then he rested his head back on hers and dozed off again.

**_"Rum?" He knew her voice the second he heard it. It set his heart racing again. He'd been thinking about her since they met. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself._**

**"_This is Belle French."_**

**"_Hello, Belle." He tried to sound calm. "How can I help you?"_**

**"_Would you have dinner with me tonight?"_**

**_This time his heart actually stopped._**

**"_I was hoping that you could help me with a little surprise I'm planning for Dad's birthday."_**

**_His heart fell. Of course that's what she wanted. She couldn't really have an interest in him. _**

**"_Plus I'd love to see you again outside of the office. I've been thinking about you since yesterday."_**

**_Now he was speechless. What was she doing to him?_**

**"_Are you there, Rum?" He could hear the giggle in her voice. She knew her effect on him._**

**"_Yes, I'm here, Belle. I've been thinking about you too." He wanted her to know it._**

**"_Good. I was hoping that was the case. How's tonight at 7:00pm at Granny's? It seems to be the only restaurant in town."_**

**_Gold chuckled. "Yes… it's one of the few. That will be fine. Would you like me to pick you up?" _**

**"_Let's meet there. I'm staying at Granny's B&amp;B so I'm right next door. But I may ask you to walk me back to my room when we're done."_**

**_Gold could feel himself sweating. He was more nervous than he'd ever been. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a date. She just needed his help._**

**"_I'll be there at 7:00. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Belle."_**

**"_Me too, Rum."_**

**_They hung up and Gold felt himself panicking. He really didn't know what he was doing. He was so distracted by thoughts of Belle that he scarcely remembered the rest of the day._**

**_As he was about to leave the office just before 7:00, Moe stopped him. "Is everything OK, Gold? You seem unusually anxious."_**

**"_Yes, everything's fine." Yes, everything except the fact that I have some very inappropriate feelings toward your daughter, he thought to himself._**

**_Gold arrived at the diner a few minutes before 7:00. Belle was already there sitting in the very back booth. He could feel how tense he was as he walked over to join her._**

**"_Good evening, Belle." He smiled as he sat across from her. _**

**"_Good evening, Rum. You look very handsome tonight." She put her hand over his and he froze again. _**

**_She giggled. "I don't mean to do that to you."_**

**_He grinned. "But you're so good at it. It's very impressive."_**

**_Belle took his hand in both of hers. "I like you, Rum. I just want you to know it."_**

**_He could feel himself becoming aroused by her touch and her attention to him. He was appalled by his body's response. _**

**_He was truly enchanted by her and interested in every word she uttered, but she touched him constantly throughout the meal and his body was completely on edge by the time they were done. He prayed that she would not notice just how aroused he was when they stood to go. It was terribly embarrassing._**

**"_Would you mind walking me back to my room?" _**

**_Gold's mind went where it shouldn't. He silently reprimanded himself._**

**_When they got to her room, she turned to him. "Thanks for coming to dinner with me, Rum, and for helping me out with Dad. I really appreciate it."_**

**"_I'm happy to help in any way." He could not take his eyes off her lips. He wanted to kiss her badly. _**

**"_Rum…" She put her hand behind his head and pulled him forward to kiss him on the lips. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His cock hardened completely and he was sure she could feel his arousal. She sighed and his cock hardened more._**

**_When they pulled away she smiled shyly at him. "I'd love to see you again tomorrow night."_**

**_Gold could barely respond. He was still not sure if this was actually happening or if he was dreaming. "Why don't you come to my house tomorrow night for dinner? I'm a pretty good cook." He regretted it the moment he said it. What would she think? Why did he invite her to his house?_**

**"_I'd love to. What time would you like me?" She asked innocently._**

**_He groaned at the thoughts that flashed through his mind. "How's 7:00?"_**

**"_Perfect." She took his hand in hers. And as if she were reading his mind she added, "Rum… don't overthink this. I like you and you like me. It's as simple as that." She traced his lips with her thumb and kissed him again. "I like you… a lot."_**

Gold woke up. Belle was still sleeping peacefully against him. He, on the other hand, was not at all at peace. He was fully aroused and straining against his trousers. He had her to blame. She'd known exactly what she was doing when she told him her fantasies. He was reliving them in his dreams. She shifted slightly and draped her arm across his chest. He had to think about something else. He closed his eyes and tried to force his thoughts elsewhere. He gradually drifted off.

**_Belle arrived at his house the next evening. He smiled when he saw her, but she could tell that something was amiss. "Are you OK, Rum?"_**

**"_Yes… it's just that I'm really nervous, Belle. You were right about having that effect on me."_**

**_She loved how nervous he was with her. It made him that much more adorable in her mind. "You're in luck. I know a massage technique that I'm sure will relax you. I'd be happy to share it with you."_**

**_Gold's mind once again went where it shouldn't. He felt his cock stir at the thought of her hands on him. "I don't think that's a good idea." _**

**_Belle giggled. She knew that the idea of the massage was probably stressing him more. "I insist, Rum. It's very simple. I promise you'll feel much better when I'm done."_**

**_He groaned internally. He had no excuse that he could give her. He would just have to go along with it. "If you insist."_**

**"_Yes, I do." She tried to hide her smile. He was just too cute. "First you need to remove your jacket and tie and vest. You can be casual with me." _**

**_He did as she requested. _**

**"_Excellent. Now we need a straight-backed chair where you can sit."_**

**_He led her to his dining room and sat on one of the chairs. She stood behind him. "OK. I'm going to massage your head and neck and shoulders. You're going to feel so good when I'm done." _**

**_Before she finished speaking, he felt her running her fingers through his hair as she gently massaged his scalp. He had to force back a moan. Her simple touch sent intense desire through his body. His cock sprang to life. He immediately dropped his hands to his lap to cover himself. He was mortified._**

**_She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Does that feel good, Rum?" Her hot breath caressed his ear and he imagined that he felt her lips on him. His cock became more erect._**

**"_Yes, so good." His voice was not his own._**

**"_Mmmm…" She hummed in his ear. Her hands moved from his hair and down to the back of his neck and to his shoulders. He could feel the tension dissipating. Her lips were near his neck and he could have sworn she kissed him. His cock hardened more._**

**"_Let's open this shirt up. This is better on bare skin." Before he could stop her, she was unbuttoning his shirt. He gulped._**

**"_Much better." She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and massaged his bare skin with her hands. He had to admit that it felt good. He relaxed briefly until he felt her hands stroking his bare chest. His arousal was now out of control._**

**"_Does that feel good?" Her voice was like a caress._**

**"_Yes." He almost couldn't form the word._**

**"_Just one last thing." She removed her hands from his chest and came around the chair to face him. Then she knelt between his legs and massaged his thighs. He whimpered involuntarily._**

**"_All done." She raised her eyes to meet his. He could have sworn there was a slight blush on her cheeks. "Did that have the desired effect?"_**

**_He swallowed hard before answering. "Yes… I'm feeling much more relaxed. " It was true that the tension had completely fled his neck and shoulders. Unfortunately, it all seemed to have settled in his cock. His erection was straining against his pants in a way that made it impossible to hide. He was mortified to think that Belle may have noticed._**

**_She settled her hands halfway up his thighs. He had to stifle another whimper as he felt his cock straining more. "If you need to have anything else massaged, just let me know. There's no point suffering in silence when I'm willing to help you get relief." Her tongue appeared briefly between her lips as she said it._**

**_Gold's mind immediately went to where it shouldn't. He could think of nothing but her hands and mouth on him. He was appalled by his own thoughts._**

**_Belle leaned against his thighs for balance as she rose to get up. She stumbled slightly and he had to remove his hands from his lap to catch her. She ended up on his lap and he knew that there was no way she could not feel him pressing against her. They looked at her other in a way that acknowledged that very fact. She bit her lower lip and he froze._**

**_Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and she used it to tell him what she wanted to do. _**

**_Gold's arousal was almost past the point of no return. He whimpered into her mouth._**

**_Belle broke the kiss and looked at him. "I know exactly what you need. You don't have to say it." She extracted herself from his grasp and knelt back down between his knees. He was so shocked that he could not utter a word. She began to unbuckle his belt. She glanced up at him. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him. His cock sprung up right through the opening in his boxers. He had never been more embarrassed._**

**"_You're beautiful, Rum." Belle took him in her hand and stroked him. He knew he was going to come. "Belle." His voice was strangled. Before he knew what was happening she had the head of his cock in her mouth and was sucking on it as she stroked him. He moaned loudly and grasped the sides of the chair. She licked and sucked him until he couldn't take it any longer. His whole body became rigid and his seed poured out of him. _**

Gold started violently. He was startled to find that he'd been sleeping. Belle's head was still resting on his shoulder and his cock was throbbing. He'd been dreaming again about Belle's fantasy. He was appalled at the advanced state of his arousal. He was at the point where he was sure the slightest friction would cause him to come. He was thankful that the blanket was still covering him and that he hadn't actually come in his sleep. It had been that real.

He looked down to see Belle sleepily smiling at him. He kissed the top of her head and shifted slightly in his seat. He was extremely aware of his current condition.

Belle moved her hand under the blanket and onto his thigh. "Belle, no. I just had a dream about us. If you so much as touch me I'm going to come." He whispered urgently into her ear.

She slid her hand further up his thigh.

"Belle…" He was pleading with her.

"I'm going to need to get up to use the bathroom. You might as well use it too since you have to get up to let me out."

"Uh… I don't think I can get up, Belle." He looked pointedly at her.

"I think you need to get up for that very reason. Just stay right behind me. Nobody will notice."

He wasn't sure what she was saying. She whispered in his ear. "Let me take care of you. It's my fault you're in this state." She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and the sensation was almost enough to do him in.

He stopped arguing and got up and followed her to the bathroom. He was in desperate straits. Belle opened the door of the vacant room and pushed him in ahead of her.

"Belle… I don't think I can do this." There was no way he was going to be able to maneuver in this small space. Besides, he wasn't going to be able to last long enough to even get to that point.

"There's nothing for you to do." She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. "I'm going to make you feel better." She grabbed for tissues and then took his cock in her hands. He let out a gasp.

"Belle..." He moaned. She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him as she stroked him slowly and then rapidly. She could sense exactly what he needed and she brought him quickly to his release. He kissed her deeply to help stifle his moans.

He leaned against her catching his breath. "Let me take care of you, Belle." He slid his hand inside of her panties. She whimpered. His arousal and responses to her always made her wet. He cupped her in his hand and started to press against her as she rubbed against him. She moaned quietly into his ear until he used his fingers to apply pressure to her clit exactly where he knew she needed it. She could not hold back her cries so he covered her mouth with his as she came in his hand. He was completely covered with her juices. She whimpered. "Don't take your hand away yet."

They stood there for another minute kissing each other. The captain came over the loudspeaker to let them know that they were approaching their destination. Gold could not believe the flight was almost over.

"Thank you, Belle… for everything. I know that you planned all of this to help me get through the flight." He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. "You know I'd do anything for you, Rum." She giggled. "Just know that I didn't plan this." She gestured around them. "It happened by necessity."

"Yes… necessity born of your vivid imagination." He tried to reprimand her, but ended up laughing. "You have me and my mind wrapped around your little finger."

They both laughed as they cleaned up before returning to their seats. Moe seemed none the wiser and David seemed engrossed with Mary Margaret.

They prepared for landing. Gold felt completely at ease.

"Maybe you'll now have some new memories that will make flying better for you in the future." Belle held his hand.

"I'm not sure these memories are something I want to concentrate on the next time I fly." He looked accusingly at her.

She giggled. "I guess not… unless I'm with you."

He grinned. "Exactly."

"What are you two laughing about?" Moe joined the conversation.

"I was just marveling at how calm I've been this whole flight. I have Belle to thank." Gold answered without skipping a beat.

Moe guffawed. "Never mind calm. It seems like you actually enjoyed yourself. May we all have such a good time on our future flights."

Belle giggled in Gold's ear. Oh how he wanted to pull her onto his lap.

"I'm not sure it would be possible." Gold replied.

Moe looked confused, but quickly brushed it off.

The plane landed without incident. The whole gang proceeded to the baggage claim together and then out to ground transportation to catch their limo. Gold and Moe had traveled separately from the others on their trip down due to last minute business concerns. Belle had flown in from another part of the country. They were all together on the return trip and Mary Margaret was very excited. She had engineered a deal to get them a 'party bus' for their ride back to Storybrooke. It had comfortable non-row seating with plenty of room for everyone to spread out. It was also fully stocked with all types of food and drink.

"Miss Blanchard," Gold was surprised once he boarded the bus, "it looks like you may have learned something from you association with me. How exactly did you broker this deal?"

Mary Margaret hesitated. "I was hoping to keep it a secret."

Gold laughed. "As you wish. Just know that I'm impressed."

Mary Margaret beamed and looked visibly relieved.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" David was passing out glasses of champagne. "First I want to thank Mr. Gold and Moe for treating us to this fantastic vacation." Everyone cheered loudly and clinked glasses. "We're all eternally grateful for your generosity. We had the best time." They all cheered again. "Secondly, Mary Margaret and I want to invite everyone to our place on Saturday for a barbecue. It's a combo engagement celebration and a thank you to Moe and Mr. Gold." They all cheered again.

David walked over to Gold and shook his hand. "Thanks, Mr. Gold. I just wanted you to know that Mary Margaret and I really enjoyed spending time with you and Belle. You're a lot more fun than you want anyone to know."

Gold chuckled. He was sure Nolan had been quite amused at his expense several times on the cruise. "Likewise, Mr. Nolan… but I'll never admit it again."

David laughed. "We'll see."

"Listen, Nolan. My son's coming up for the weekend so he'll be here on Saturday."

"That's great news! I've never met him. Of course he's invited to the barbecue. Mary Margaret!" David got her attention and Belle's also in the process. "Mr. Gold's son is coming to our party on Saturday."

"I'm so happy! I adore Neal. He's so much fun!" Mary Margaret gushed. She'd met him once previously and had had many conversations with him on the phone. He had the greatest sense of humor about his father. He always made her laugh.

"Is he as much fun as Mr. Gold?" David inquired mischievously.

Mary Margaret looked horrified as she tried to formulate a response. David laughed uncontrollably and Belle giggled. Gold pulled her over to him. "Traitor!" He whispered in her ear.

"They're different." Mary Margaret was still trying to answer.

Belle giggled more and David continued to laugh.

"I can't wait to meet him." David choked out.

Gold was not amused. He wasn't sure he wanted Nolan and Neal to meet. They had a little too much in common for his liking.

While Nolan tried to get his breath back, Belle pulled Gold aside. "I can't wait to meet Neal either."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm very anxious for the two of you to meet. You're going to like him, Belle, and he's going to adore you."

"I know I'm going to like him already. I just hope he likes me too."

"How can he not like you?" Gold was taken aback.

"Maybe he'll have some reservations about us." She was being realistic about the situation.

Gold did not take anything Belle said lightly. She was much wiser than he was in many ways. He took her hand. "I don't want you to be worried, Belle. Neal's very fair. Even if he did have reservations, I think he'd come around quickly once he spent a little time with you. It's impossible not to like you. He's much more likely to have issues with me than with you."

He stroked her cheek. "I'm going to tell you a lot more about him like I promised. We'll have time once we get to Storybrooke."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Rum. I think I'm just getting a little stressed about all the changes in my life. I'm moving, I'm starting a new job, I'm meeting the son of the man I love," she stopped to stroke his cheek, "…and things are going to be different for me and you." Now that they were on their way to Storybrooke she wasn't sure how each day would play out. It was a given that they'd do everything together while they were on the cruise. Day to day life in Storybrooke wouldn't be as well-defined.

Gold looked at her thoughtfully. He didn't want her to worry or wonder about their relationship. There was no reason for either of them to question anything, but it was human nature. He of all people should know what it was to have doubts and to need reassurance. He wanted to define their relationship the same way she did. He wasn't sure he wanted to wait much longer to do it.

"You know how I feel about you, Belle." He kissed her cheek. "That won't change. When I told you that I wanted to wake up with you every morning, you know what I ultimately meant." He kissed her again.

"Yes…" She leaned against him. "I want the same thing."

He grinned at her. "I suppose we have to consciously make the waking up together part happen for now."

She grinned back. He made her feel better with a few words.

"So whose bed tonight? Mine or yours?" He nipped her ear. "You can spend the night with me and I can bring you to the apartment tomorrow or we can go directly to your apartment tonight. Your dad and I closed the office tomorrow so I'm available all day."

"Yours." She didn't hesitate. She wanted to be with him in his home. It was one more way of getting to know him better.

Gold could not contain his smile. "I was hoping you'd say that. I want you to see my house, Belle. I want you to be comfortable there." He had all types of thoughts running through his head.

Belle smiled back, relieved that he was so obviously happy about it. "You know that I'm going to find out a lot more about you when I see where you live." She looked at him.

"Yes… I want you to know more." He was still amazed by how much he wanted to share himself with her.

She smiled happily. "We never got around to making our new deal. Maybe we can do that tonight."

Gold chuckled. "And I didn't think the night could get better."

Belle giggled. "I wouldn't get too excited yet, Rum. I haven't told you your end of the deal." Her expression turned serious.

"Should I be concerned?" Gold was always surprised by her and he was sure this would be no exception.

"No, not concerned, but your end of the deal may be more difficult for you than you're expecting."

"Fair enough. You're revealing so much of yourself to me." He realized that he wanted her to challenge him. He wanted her to force him out of his comfort zone. She'd been doing it all along and he found himself liking it.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. "I can't wait to get home, Rum."

"Me neither, Belle." Home. She called it home. It was exactly what he wanted to hear.


	19. Day 8: House and Home

"It's beautiful, Rum… your house is beautiful." Belle's words made Gold happier than he ever expected. "I didn't know you owned a Victorian. I've always been in love with them. And I love the color. It's perfect!"

Gold could barely believe his ears. Everyone commented about the color, but not in a good way. He was used to hearing jokes about it.

"You like the pink?" Gold was not about to get too excited just yet.

"Yes. It's so charming. It's like a fairy tale house to me."

"You don't think it's odd that I own a pink house?"

Belle giggled. "What are you trying to ask me, Rum?"

He smiled that sexy smile at her. "I find it hard to believe that you're not going to make a joke about it."

She smiled while nibbling her bottom lip. "You know I think pink suits you. Don't you remember the shirt I made you buy? Pink and orange? I like those colors for you."

He grinned. "Yes… How did I forget?"

She giggled. "I suppose you tried to put it in the back of your mind."

Gold and Belle were standing in his driveway while the bus driver was carrying their bags into the house. Gold wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. She always made him feel so good.

"Oh, and all these beautiful shrubs and flowers. I didn't know you had a green thumb." She squeezed his hands. "I told you I was going to find out a lot more about you once I saw your house."

"Well, I can't take credit for that, Belle. I know what I like and want, but I have a professional who takes care of the front and back yards for me. He's the one with the green thumb."

Belle raised his hands to her lips and kissed them. She then turned around to face him. "You have very talented fingers, thumb included." She pressed her lips against his and separated them with her tongue. He moaned. They weren't even in the door yet and she was already getting him all worked up.

He heard the driver clearing his throat. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Gold tipped him generously and he drove off.

"Shall we?" Gold gave her his arm and she entwined hers with his. He felt less nervous than he had. She really liked his house. He'd expected her to be disappointed with it. Instead she was completely enchanted.

They walked around the back and entered the door to the mud room which led directly into his kitchen. He decided that it would be better to show her the kitchen first since it was so updated and state of the art... so unlike the other rooms. It was also the only room that didn't have a large number of his items on display. He was not sure if she was going to be shocked by just how much of a collector he was.

He opened the kitchen door and let her in first. She stood there for a minute taking everything in.

"Well?" He was anxious to hear her opinion.

"It's fantastic. Do you like to cook?" She was awed by how state of the art it was.

"Yes. I actually like cooking… relaxes me. I think I'm pretty good." He smiled expectantly at her.

"I like to cook too. I used to enjoy looking through cookbooks and eventually started trying out different recipes for Dad. He always liked what I made." She grinned happily at him. "How did you learn?"

"Neither Milah nor I cooked, but after Neal was born, I started preparing meals for us to eat together as a family. She seldom came home, but Neal and I always ate together. He still likes to have a home-cooked meal when he comes to visit. I always try to make one of his favorites."

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt tears forming in her eyes when she thought about Gold and Neal eating alone without his mother. She felt sad for him. She'd lost her mother at a young age too so she knew how it felt. But his mother left him willingly… she could barely fathom it.

Gold ran his hands down her back. "Are you OK, sweetheart?" He'd seen the tears before she was able to hide them.

"Yes… I'm fine. I was just thinking about my mom."

"Oh, Belle. I'm sorry." He stroked her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's OK, Rum. I do want to talk, but not now. Why don't you show me the rest of your house?"

He kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to sit and have a cup of tea first?"

"No… we can do that later. Maybe we can get settled first and then sit and talk a bit. I really am enjoying this. I already feel as though we've learned so much more about one another."

Gold agreed. He was enjoying learning more about her and sharing more of himself with her. He understood her need to learn more and more. He felt the same way.

"The rest of my house is very different. I told you that I'm a bit of a collector so there are a lot of antiques and artwork and other items scattered about. Let me show you my dining room and living room before you say anything." Gold was now very nervous. The rest of the house really represented who he was in many ways. He was already bracing himself for her reaction. He knew it wouldn't be as favorable as the one for the exterior of the house or the kitchen.

He led her into the dining room and he watched her take it all in. She walked around noticing many of the things that most people would overlook. She did the same in the living room. When she stood still he embraced her from behind again and whispered in her ear. "So what's the verdict?"

She leaned up to look him in the eyes and to run her fingers through his hair. "It's very much you, Rum." She turned around to face him.

"Is that good or bad?" He was still bracing himself.

"It means that your house is drawing me in." She ran her fingers through his hair again. "It's very formal at first glance, but when you look more closely, you see all types of fascinating and even quirky objects scattered about. I feel as though I can spend many hours looking around and still have just scratched the surface…" She traced his lips with her fingers. "It's like you… there's so much more about you that I want to know and that I'm just beginning to find out."

He didn't know why, but somehow this conversation was arousing him.

"Do you feel comfortable here?"

"Yes. I feel at home."

He could hear his heart pounding. She'd said it again.

"I'd love to hear what you would change to make it less formal and more inviting. I'm not very good at doing that."

Belle felt as though he was talking partially about himself. "I think it would be easy to make it cozier just by changing some of the furniture around and displaying some of your items and artwork differently. And maybe you could add in some newer items. I'd love to help you." She smiled at him.

"I'd welcome your help. I'm willing to change anything."

"Thanks, Rum." She kissed him. She knew what he was saying and it was arousing her. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and reached under to stroke his chest. "Oh… and I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you exactly the way you are."

He moaned. He pulled her against him so that she could feel his arousal. She deepened the kiss.

"Would you like to see my bedroom?" He grinned into their kiss.

She giggled. "I'd love to. Why don't I bring up the items I'll need tonight?"

"Good idea… though I don't think you'll need much in the way of clothing."

Belle gathered up her carry-on bag and then Gold led her upstairs. He was nervous again. His room was rather dark and masculine and he wasn't sure how she'd feel about it.

"I'm sorry it's so dark in here. I hope you don't mind."

"It's you again, Rum." She kissed him. "It doesn't matter where we are. Our surroundings don't really matter. I feel comfortable because I'm with you."

She always knew the right thing to say. And then he realized that what she said was true. He'd be comfortable in a frilly girly room if he was there with her. That was all that mattered. "I love you, Belle. I'd be happy anywhere as long as I was with you."

"Me too."

They kissed again.

"Let me show you the bathroom. Why don't we both change into our nightclothes and then we can relax over a cup of tea?" Gold didn't want to just jump right into bed with her. He wanted to talk and spend some time together.

"I thought you slept in the nude. You weren't wearing anything the night I came to your room on the ship."

Gold chuckled. "I don't normally, but I'll put on pajamas for now. I want us to relax for a while."

Belle giggled. "Then I'll put on mine… but they may be distracting."

Gold felt his cock stiffen. He was trying to be good but she was making it difficult.

Belle went into the bathroom first and emerged wearing very short shorts and what looked like a tank top. The material clung to her body. She was as close to nude as she could get. He gulped and his cock became engorged. He could not pull his eyes away from her breasts.

"Are you going to change, Rum?" Her voice forced him to look away from her breasts and into her eyes.

"You were right." He looked sheepish.

"About?" She wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"Your pajamas. They're distracting." He smiled guiltily. "I don't think I'm going to be able to relax with you wearing that."

"Maybe I can borrow one of your pajama tops. I can cover up with it."

"Yes…" He found a top and helped her put it on. His arousal increased exponentially when he saw her wearing his clothing. He was thinking he might have to relieve himself if he wanted to get through this evening. "Much better." He lied and she giggled.

"I know you're lying, Rum. There are some things you can't hide."

He was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Belle. I do want us to just sit and talk. It's just that my body won't cooperate."

"You should never be embarrassed. Have I told you how much it excites me to see how you respond to me? Our relationship is very physical and I need that. I think you need it too."

She kissed him deeply and passionately. "I need you now, Rum."

Gold did not hesitate. He backed her up to the bed and lifted her up onto it. She lay back so that he could pull off her pajama bottoms. He ran his hands up her thighs until he reached her center. Then he leaned forward and ran his tongue from her opening through her folds and to her clit where he stopped to give her extra attention. She gasped and raised her hips.

"You taste so good, Belle. I could lick you all day and never tire of it."

She whimpered and grabbed his head and raised her hips again. "I want you in me, Rum. Fast and hard. I need it now."

He growled. "Pull your top up. I want to look at you." He stood up and watched her expose her breasts to him as he quickly unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Then he pulled her as close to the edge of the bed as possible. She raised her legs up onto the bed and spread her legs wide for him. He groaned. Nothing excited him more than when she so openly exposed herself to him. He pushed in hard and she cried out. "Harder, Rum. I need this badly." He pushed harder and faster into her until she was crying out. "I'm so close… faster, Rum, please." He shortened and quickened every thrust so that he was grinding his pubic bone against her clit at every push. She whimpered and cried out several times while her body clenched and pumped his cock through her climax. He groaned loudly and pushed into her several more times until his seed completely emptied from his body.

He stood looking down at her, the lust still evident in his eyes.

"I needed that Rum." Her voice was weak.

"Me too." The lust faded into tenderness and affection. "I love you, Belle."

She reached for his hands. They held hands until he softened and slipped out of her. Then he lay down on the bed next to her. "How do you like this bed?"

She giggled. "It's the perfect height."

He chuckled. "Yes. You may need a stool to climb into it but it's still the perfect height in many ways."

"I like it. It fits in with everything else. I feel at home here, Rum. I feel like I belong."

Gold's chest tightened. That's all he wanted… for her to feel at home. "I'm happy you feel that way, Belle." He could hear the quiver in his voice. "You don't know how much that means to me."

They lay quietly in each other's arms until Belle broke the silence. "Should we have that cup of tea?"

"Yes. Give me a minute to put my pajamas on." He got off the bed and picked up her pajama bottoms from the floor. "Let me help you." She sat at the edge of the bed and she put her feet through each opening. He helped her down and he pulled them up on her. Then he pulled her top down and closed his pajama top over her again.

He grabbed his pajamas from the drawer and put them on. "OK, then. Let's go get that cup of tea."

They went back downstairs and Gold brewed some tea for them. "Why don't we sit in the den? It's a little more comfortable and casual than the other rooms." Belle helped him carry the teapot and cups to a room located behind a door on the other side of the living room. She gasped when they entered. The room was huge. Its walls were lined with bookshelves and the room was filled with cozy comfortable furniture perfect for lounging and reading.

Belle looked at Gold. "This is a library."

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you." He was smiling. "I hope you like it."

"It's incredible… It's perfect. I could live in this room." She was in awe of it. He watched her as she put the cups down and circled the room, fingering various volumes as she walked around.

"I'm glad you like it, Belle. You're quite welcome to move in." He caught her eye and held it.

She blushed slightly. She wasn't sure what he was saying. "I'm tempted." She kept her tone light but did not remove her eyes from his.

"I'm glad to hear it." He kept looking at her and she blushed more. He finally took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat side by side. He poured the tea and he put one arm around her shoulder as they sat there together.

"Is now a good time to discuss our deal? I know you had something you wanted to ask me, Belle."

"Yes, I was hoping that in exchange for more passages from my diary that you would tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone before, something that you don't want anyone else to know."

Gold had not been expecting this. He looked contemplatively at her for what seemed an eternity. "OK, it's a deal." He cleared his throat. "I told you that I want to share everything with you so I'll do this. It's something extremely painful for me. I'm sharing it with you because I trust you completely and you deserve to know about the parts of my life that made me the person I am today. It won't be easy for you to hear some of this."

Belle nodded her head and squeezed his hand. "We don't have to do this tonight if it's too difficult for you."

"No, I want to. I want you to know certain things before we can move forward. I want you to know about this before you meet Neal." He held her tighter. "He's the only one who knows something about this, but he really doesn't know exactly what happened."

"OK." She kissed his hand. She could sense that he really needed to share this with someone.

"I went through a very difficult time when Milah left me and Neal. We'd been having problems in the relationship for quite a while, but I chose to ignore them hoping they'd go away. I kept thinking that we'd stay together for Neal's sake and that he was the reminder that we'd once loved one another. A few days after Milah left, she came back to the house to get some of her belongings while Neal was in school. I pleaded with her to stay for her son's sake, but she said she'd found a new life and a new love and that there was nothing I could say to change that. Then she said that I made her sick, that she shunned my touch and that she never loved me." He stopped and swallowed. She could hear the tremor in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Rum." Belle's heart was breaking for him. "That was very cruel of her."

"Yes. It's not as though we'd been fighting or exchanging hurtful accusations. If anything, I'd been trying to do whatever she wanted to make her happy. So when she said that she'd never loved me, I was completely shocked. To this day I don't know why she had to tell me. I became violently ill almost immediately and felt myself descending into a deep depression. After I was sick several times, I lay in the bed crying. I don't know how I even got myself to stop before Neal came home. He found me in bed and I was apparently in such a state that it terrified him. I think he was afraid that I was dying and he was going to be alone with no parents. I tried to reassure him, but I wasn't very convincing. He had to take care of me for almost a week before I could do anything for myself. I really was physically ill so he never made the connection that my illness was related to the split with his mother."

"Oh, Rum." She wrapped her arms around him. "My heart aches for both of you. I wish I had been there to hold you and tell you that it would be all right."

He wiped the tear from her cheek. "I wish you had been there too. You have a way of making me feel good about myself, Belle. .. Thank you."

She kissed him again. "How did you deal with it after that week?"

"I think I finally exhausted myself to the point that I had no feelings left. That or I had buried them all deep inside me. I didn't allow myself to feel anything unless it was related to Neal. That's one of the reasons I became so protective of him and so unwilling to grant him any independence. "

Belle squeezed his hand.

"I still loathe myself for what I put him through that week. I should have been strong enough to deal with my problems without subjecting him to them. I've never been able to forgive myself. It still haunts me."

Belle had visible tears running down her cheeks. "You're human, Rum. You're allowed to feel real human emotions." She kissed him. "You've been there for him your whole life. You were in mourning that week. You'd lost someone and your belief in something and you needed to deal with it. I'm sure Neal got over it."

"That's the thing about Neal. He's always been able to fend for himself. I was always hovering over him, but he was mature way beyond his years. I sometimes felt as though Milah and I had deprived him of a true childhood. He was so serious and determined."

"I thought Mary Margaret said that he's very funny."

Gold's mood lightened. "He was serious as a child and now he seems to have developed a rather sarcastic sense of humor. I'm not sure where he got it."

Belle giggled. "I can't imagine."

Gold smirked. "Of course now much of his humor is directed towards me. I sometimes think it's his way of getting back at me for all the ways I've wronged him."

"I think people often use humor to mask their pain." Belle was now serious.

"Yes. I believe that's true. I'm anxious for you to meet him. I think you'll get along very well. He may remind you of me a little."

"Then I'll absolutely adore him." She smiled widely. Then she got quiet. "You know Neal and I have a lot in common."

"I know." He stroked her cheek. "You lost your mother when you were very young, Belle. It must have been very difficult for you."

Tears were glistening in her eyes. "It was, but especially as I got older." He brushed her hair back from her face.

"Tell me, Belle." He kissed her temple.

"I don't think I really understood what it meant when my mom died. I was sad and I missed her terribly, but Dad was always there trying to cheer me up. I thought she was coming back for the longest time. Dad used to buy me pretty dresses and books." She smiled. "Lots of books. I always loved reading and he seemed to realize that it made me happy."

He kissed her again. "It wasn't until I got older that I realized just how much I needed her. Dad always did his best with me, but he was so protective that I was afraid to ask him about certain things for fear of how he'd react. I always ended up turning to my books for answers because I couldn't share with him."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Your father sounds a lot like me."

"He was, but I think it must have been a little different for Neal. I couldn't talk to Dad about boys. He didn't trust any of them."

Gold chuckled. "Seems like some things never change."

She giggled. "Except that he changed radically once I went away to college. After that he wanted nothing more than for me to meet someone special to share my life with. After I broke up with Jason and before I met you, he was in what I called matchmaking mode."

"Yes... he seemed to have lost his desire for that as soon as you hooked up with me."

She giggled again before turning serious. "At least he's finally come around a little. I want to share my happiness with him. I want to sit and tell him all about you and how you make me feel and how happy I am when I'm with you, but I can't. He's not open to it and it hurts a lot. I think my mom would have been so happy for me."

Gold pulled her closer. "I wish I could do something to make it easier. I'm afraid it might get worse before it gets a lot better. Your dad is trying his best, but I'm not sure he's ready for where we're heading."

She felt a thrill at his words. They were still doing their dance. "You mean like me moving into your library?" She decided to be brave and say it.

Gold's heart skipped several beats. "Yes... "He stared into her eyes.

She did not break his gaze. "I want what you want, Rum, but I think I should stay in the apartment this week… at least until I meet Neal. Besides, didn't you have a few fantasies about us in the apartment?"

He chuckled. "I'd willingly forego them."

She smiled seductively. "But I wouldn't."

His cock was hard again. How did they always get to this point? He tried to concentrate on something else. "I hope I can always be emotionally open and honest with you, Belle. I've been closed off for so long that it's difficult for me."

He looked at her for some reassurance. She kissed him. "You haven't been closed off to me at all, Rum." She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek. "You've been very open and affectionate. You make me feel special in a way I never have before."

"That's all your doing. You've brought out a side of me that I didn't even know existed. I want to open up to you. I've never found it easy to share myself. It got even more difficult for me after my split from Milah."

"You have a great capacity to love, Rum. You even developed some feelings for Cora when you knew she didn't want that type of relationship." She was sorry she brought it up the moment the words were spoken.

For the first time Gold wasn't upset that Belle still seemed to have Cora on her mind. "You're still jealous of her?"

Belle bit her lip. "A little."

He chuckled. "Well, there's absolutely no reason for it as you already know… but, it makes me feel better since I'm still jealous of Jason. I don't think I'm ever going to not be jealous of him. How's that for honesty and openness?"

Belle couldn't hide her smile. "I know. You haven't been good at hiding any of your feelings from me."

"Really?" He pulled her onto his lap. "You think you know everything that I'm thinking when it comes to you?"

"Pretty much." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she settled herself more comfortably in his lap.

"So what am I thinking right now?" He was once again noticeably aroused.

"You're thinking about the fact that I'm wearing your pajama top over very revealing pajamas."

"That was much too easy, Belle. You're going to have to do much better than that to convince me that you can read my mind." He began to caress her breasts through the very thin fabric of her pajama top. She squirmed in his lap and whimpered.

'Well?" Gold pushed his pajama top off her shoulders.

Belle took it off the rest of the way and then pulled her own top over her head and off. She changed her position to straddle him. Gold moaned.

"Does that answer your question, Rum?" She began to unbutton his pajamas as he cupped her bare breasts in his hands.

"You're getting closer." He lowered his head and took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it.

Belle gasped at the sensation. She clasped his head in her hands and held him close as he sucked and licked her nipples. She whimpered and moaned.

Suddenly he was pushing the fabric of her pajama shorts aside. His thumb grazed her clit and she cried out. "You're getting even closer, Belle." He pushed two fingers into her and she couldn't help moving up and down on them. He moaned. "Belle…"

"I know, Rum. I know." She quickly got up to remove her pajamas bottoms and his. His cock sprung up as she freed it from the fabric. He moaned again.

She cupped his balls in her right hand and stroked his cock with the other. He moaned loudly.

Belle straddled him again. He held her waist while she lowered herself onto him. The feeling of him filling her made her moan and whimper. "I want to stay like this forever." She pulled his head down to kiss her as her body became flush with his.

"Me too." There was nothing in the world that felt better to him than just being united with her. They kissed for the longest time, tongue tangling with tongue. Gold's cock was so engorged he thought he might come from just being in her. As if reading his mind she began to slowly move back and forth on his cock. She moaned at every push forward. The slow movements were pure torture to both of them. He wanted to thrust into her badly, but the slow torture was so erotic and sensual that he stopped himself. He groaned and stroked her nipples as she continued her slow movements. Then he felt it again. She was clenching him in a way that made every movement seem like he was being sucked in the most exquisite way imaginable. He moaned loudly and thrust involuntarily into her. She began to increase her speed to meet his thrusts until they were both panting and moaning. His cock stiffened further just as her body contracted around it, pumping the sperm out of him. Belle cried out and Gold groaned as they both found their release.

They collapsed against one another. Gold finally spoke. "You realize that you've only been here for a few hours and we've already christened two rooms."

Belle looked up at him. "Do you mind?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I mind terribly… I hope **you** don't mind. My body has a mind of its own when it comes to you, Belle. It can't seem to get enough. It's rather shocking to me."

Belle stroked his cheek. "I like how much you want me. I feel myself throbbing and getting wet as soon as you look at me in a certain way. I can't get enough either. It's an expression of how we feel about one another."

He groaned at her description. "I love you, Belle. You always say the right thing to make me feel better. My feelings are so intense that I guess they need physical expression."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "How many rooms are in this house?" She asked innocently.

It took him a second to realize what she was saying. He chuckled. "A lot."

She giggled. "I want to see all of them."

"You will." He growled into her ear. "I promise."

A jolt of electricity passed through her. "I'm looking forward to it." She kissed him slowly and sensuously. He could feel his cock stirring again.

"Belle… we should really get some rest. We're going to have a busy week."

"You're right." She rose from the couch and extended her hand to him to help him up.

They climbed the stairs to the bedroom and crawled into bed together.

"Are you comfortable, sweetheart?" Gold needed to hear it again.

"Yes. It feels like home." She snuggled against him and fell asleep.


	20. The Apartment

When Gold opened his eyes he found himself staring into two beautiful pools of blue. For a minute he almost thought he was back in the Caribbean. "Belle." He'd never tire of hearing himself say her name. It was the first word he wanted to hear himself saying every morning for the rest of his life.

"Good morning, Rum." Her smile lit up the room. She brushed the hair away from his face and kissed him on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Never better… thanks to you." He kissed her back. "I've always been a fitful sleeper, but I sleep soundly when I'm with you."

"Me too. All the tension seems to disappear from my body when you hold me." She raked her fingers through his hair. He'd been waiting for her to do it. He realized that he liked it almost more than anything.

"I can't say the same for myself." He pulled her close so that she could feel his erection. "Some parts of my body seem to tense up when I'm close to you."

She continued to play with his hair. "Is there something I can do to help relieve the tension?"

Her words made his cock stiffen further. He never knew that flirting could be such a powerful aphrodisiac.

She draped her leg over his hip.

He smiled his sexiest smile at her. "I don't want to wear you out, sweetheart. Maybe we should wait until later. It will give us something to look forward to." He was thinking back to the day before on the plane. She had tortured him mercilessly and he had liked it. Last night had been well worth the wait.

"I like how you think. I couldn't wait to be alone with you last night."

He chuckled. "Exactly." It amazed him that they were so in tune with one another.

"Kiss me, Rum." She pulled his head down toward her. They kissed for the longest time with open-mouths, no tongues, expressing feelings that needed no words. His hands roamed over her body the whole time, expertly caressing and teasing her.

"Rum…" Her voice was husky. She pressed herself against his fully engorged cock.

He moaned. "I'm so close, Belle… just from kissing you… that's what you do to me."

He rubbed himself against her. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked the shaft. He could feel his cock throbbing in her hand. "Belle."

"Mmmmmm…." He loved the way she communicated when she was aroused.

"I thought we were going to wait." He wasn't sure if that idea was still feasible. If he let her continue touching him, his body would not wait no matter what they'd decided.

"I like touching you, Rum. Your skin is soft and smooth. I love how it feels." She continued to run her hand up and down his cock.

"Belle…" His voice was strangled.

"Mmmmm…." You feel so powerful in my hand, but I know that if I keep touching you, you'll be completely at my mercy.

He moaned. He had no intention of stopping her.

She kissed his throat. "I like knowing that you're all mine… that I'm the only one you want touching you."

Gold knew he was past the point of no return. He was completely focused on her hand and how it was touching and caressing and stroking him into oblivion. He moaned again.

"I know, darling. I know what you need." Her voice was low and seductive. He could feel her teeth nipping his throat as she pumped him faster.

He held tightly onto her. His whole body became rigid and he groaned loudly. His seed poured out of him over her hand and onto the bed.

"Did that feel good, Rum?" He could feel her hot breath on his ear.

He lay there completely sated, almost incapable of speaking. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

He stroked her cheek. She whimpered.

"You called me darling." He looked at her and smiled widely. "I liked it."

She smiled back at him. He could see her arousal in her eyes.

"Let me look at you, sweetheart." He moved down to kneel between her thighs. She whimpered and spread her legs wide for him. Nothing excited her more than to know that he was looking at her. He felt his cock stir when she exposed herself to him.

She watched him separate her folds and then trace them with his fingers.

"I love looking at you and touching you sweetheart." He gently caressed her, barely brushing her clit on each pass. She whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart. I know what you want." She cried out and arched her back when he stopped to rub little circles on her clit.

"Does that feel good, Belle? "

She let out a little cry in response. He chuckled.

He slid two fingers into her. She gasped and pushed against them. He slid his fingers in and out of her while he continued to tease her clit. She whimpered more. Then he leaned over and placed his tongue on her clit where his finger had been. She clutched his head in her hands. "Rum…" Her voice was strained.

"OK, darling." He licked her with the flat of his tongue and alternately sucked her into his mouth until she was screaming her need for release. "Please Rum." She arched her back and he held her close to him until she climaxed and sank down exhausted.

"Was that what you wanted, Belle?" He grinned mischievously at her.

Her hands were still entangled in his hair.

She smiled at him. "Yes. I guess I needed that."

He chuckled. "So much for waiting until later." He moved up beside her and stroked her hair while she made a contented little humming sound.

"Rum?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm starving."

He laughed. "Were you humming or was that your stomach growling?"

She giggled. "A little of both."

He chuckled. "You do have a good appetite. I like that about you." She nibbled her bottom lip and he groaned.

"Since my cupboards are pretty bare, why don't we go out for breakfast? I think we need to gradually wean ourselves off of the huge meals we've been having. This will be a step below the cruise buffet."

Belle smiled. "Good idea. I think we got used to eating way too much food. I'll probably be starving all week if I go back to my normal eating habits right away."

Gold agreed. They both took showers and began to get dressed.

"You're wearing a suit on your day off?" Belle could not stop giggling.

"That's funny to you?" If they weren't on their way out he'd pull her right back onto the bed. "I don't think the residents of Storybrooke are ready to see my casual side. They're going to be shocked enough when they see me with you." She had to bite the inside of her mouth to stifle the additional giggles. She was not successful...

"I have half a mind to pull you over my knee and spank you, Miss French." Why did he find her so adorable even when she was laughing at him?

Belle stopped laughing. She traced his lips with her thumb and then kissed him. "I wouldn't blame you if you did, Mr. Gold."

He stood there looking at her, shocked by how aroused he was. She'd managed to get him again.

"You OK, Rum?" She smiled innocently at him. "You do look handsome in your suit."

He chuckled. "OK, darling, let's go get something to eat before I decide that I never want to leave this apartment again."

Belle happily agreed. They packed Belle's belongings into the car and then headed over to Granny's Diner for breakfast. They were going to settle Belle into the apartment after they ate.

Rum had been right. Belle was not prepared for the attention directed at them when they entered the restaurant. Every patron seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at them as they made their way arm in arm to the very back booth. Most of them greeted Gold with a formal "Good morning, Mr. Gold" and he responded in kind.

"That was interesting." Belle commented when they were seated.

"I told you everyone would be shocked to see me with you."

"It's not just that… everyone's so formal with you… they all seem a little nervous in your presence."

Gold looked sheepish. "I may not have mentioned that I own most of the real estate in Storybrooke. They're all my tenants."

Belle placed her hand over his. "I know. Dad told me that you held the town in your thrall. I guess he wasn't kidding. It's just that you're so different deep down."

"Yes…" He didn't sound convinced. "Let's keep that our little secret. The cat's already out of the bag as far as my employees are concerned. No need to enlighten the rest of the townsfolk."

Belle bit back a smile and took his hand in hers. "Your secret's safe with me."

He was about to raise her hand to his lips when they were interrupted.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Gold." Granny, the owner of the diner, had arrived to take their order.

"She's not my daughter." Gold's tone was icy. "This is Belle French, Moe French's daughter… Belle, this is Mrs. Lucas, Ruby's grandmother."

Granny squinted disapprovingly at Belle. "You know my granddaughter?"

"So nice to meet you, Mrs. Lucas. I met Ruby on the Caribbean cruise last week. You have a lovely granddaughter." Gold was impressed by Belle's composure.

"Hmmph! That's up for debate. I hope she didn't get into too much trouble."

Belle glanced at Gold and had to force back a giggle at the sour look on his face.

"I think we're ready to order." Gold cut the conversation short. Belle was enjoying the dynamic between Gold and Granny.

"Belle?" He deferred to her.

"I'd like a coffee, a large orange juice and the blueberry pancakes." She smiled widely at Gold as she ordered.

"The same for me." Gold smiled back at her.

Granny hmmphed again and walked away.

Belle burst out laughing. "She doesn't seem very fond of you."

"We have a complicated relationship. I own the diner and the B&amp;B buildings so she pays me rent for both. She's not shy about speaking her mind."

Belle giggled. "Well, if it's any consolation, she didn't seem exactly warm and cuddly toward her own granddaughter."

Now it was Gold's turn to chuckle. "Let's just say that she doesn't approve of some of Miss Lucas's choices."

Belle couldn't hide her amusement. "I think I'm going to like it here in Storybrooke."

Gold grinned at her. "Well, I do live here." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

A hush suddenly fell over the diner. Belle glanced up to see several people quickly turning their eyes away from them.

She whispered to Gold. "I think we're the center of attention."

Gold grimaced. "I'm sure my relationship with you is going to create a lot of gossip." He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Belle. I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you. Between my reputation and our age difference, you're going to be under a lot of unwanted and undeserved scrutiny."

Belle caressed his hand and brought it to her lips. "It doesn't bother me at all. The only opinions I care about are yours, my dad's and Neal's. And I'm happy that everyone from your office seems to be happy for us too."

Granny arrived at the table with their food just as Belle was kissing Gold's hand. She looked even more disapproving than she had earlier.

"The pancakes look delicious." Belle was being her ever-gracious self.

"They are." Granny was not one to mince words. She turned to Gold. "There's an extra charge for the fruit garnish." She hmmphed for the third time and walked away.

Belle picked up the thin slice of orange in her fingers and giggled uncontrollably. "She's charging us extra for this?"

"It seems so." Gold looked irritated and then laughed himself. He took Belle's hand again. "Thank you for making me laugh. You really are remarkable, Belle. I'm truly blessed."

Belle smiled brightly at him. "I'm enjoying getting to see you in your everyday life, Rum. It's very enlightening."

Gold looked concerned. "I hope it doesn't scare you off."

"Not at all. It makes me like you all the more. I knew you had many layers to you." She looked deeply into his eyes. "And I'm glad you've chosen to share the deepest layers with me. I get to see the real you."

Gold just looked at her. "I really don't deserve you, Belle. I become more and more in awe of your wisdom and composure and outlook on life every day. "

Belle blushed. He was the one person who had the ability to make her lose that composure. "Thank you, Rum."

He smiled wickedly at her. "I love it when I make you blush. It's payback for the times when you throw me off-balance."

"I guess that's fair, but I think I have the advantage." She had no trouble coming back at him.

"There's no doubt about it." He grinned at her again. "You always manage to do something that throws me. It's one of the things that I actually love about you."

She put her hand on his again. They continued their breakfast, talking and laughing throughout. Belle occasionally looked up to notice the other patrons staring at them.

When the meal was over they rose to leave. Belle felt compelled to make a statement to everyone who had been staring at them. When Gold extended his arm to her, she took it. Then she leaned up and placed one hand behind his head and pulled him forward to kiss him directly on the lips. She made sure the kiss lasted long enough to put any doubts about the nature of their relationship to rest.

Gold was completely taken aback. He'd never engaged in such a public display of affection before. He was as shocked as everyone else in the diner.

"Are you ready to leave?" Belle had to give him a little nudge. He seemed frozen to the spot.

Gold composed himself and then chuckled. "You did it again, sweetheart."

"I know, Rum. It's not that difficult." She purred into his ear as she led him out of the diner.

When they got out onto the sidewalk, Gold stopped to look at her. "I think you may have traumatized half the town just now."

She giggled. "I told you I was going to like it here."

Gold whispered seductively in her ear, "I like your naughty streak, Miss French. I can't wait to see more of it."

"Does it make you want to spank me again, Mr. Gold?" She bit her lower lip while she smiled at him.

Gold groaned internally. He did not want to become aroused out on the sidewalk in front of Granny's.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and ushered her to his car. "I think we should continue this conversation in private, Miss French."

"As you wish, Mr. Gold."

He groaned again. She was born to torture him. He was sure of it.

The library was located two blocks down the street so they were there in a minute. They unpacked the car and rolled the luggage into the hallway where the elevator to the apartment was located. It was a separate entrance with its own door and key.

Gold began to feel nervous again. He wanted Belle to like the apartment, but he was secretly hoping that she wouldn't like it more than she liked his house.

Gold stood back so that Belle could enter first. The large open space contained the kitchen and living room. The bedroom and ensuite bathroom were located at the end of a hallway. A guest bathroom, a closet containing a washer/dryer and another closet space lined the hallway walls.

Belle walked in and looked around. "This is perfect, Rum." It was not what she was expecting. "Did you decorate it?"

"Guilty." He knew it was nothing like his house.

"It's so modern and cozy at the same time. I really like it a lot."

Gold's heart sank. "I'm glad you like it, Belle. Why don't you take a look at the bathrooms and bedroom?" He led her down the hallway where she saw the large closets, guest bath and the very large and inviting bedroom. The rooms were bright and airy and the décor was beautiful. The Beauty and the Beast print would look perfect in the bedroom.

"I love it, Rum. I think I'll be very comfortable here this week." She hugged him.

His heart beat slightly faster when she said "this week". He wasn't sure how to broach the subject without just asking.

"So how does it compare to my house?" He knew he was being completely transparent.

"It's different. Your house is filled with mystery and character. It drew me in the way you've drawn me in. I could have a love affair with your house, one that leads to something much more permanent." Gold's heart was beating erratically.

"What about the apartment?"

"It's bright and inviting. It's exactly what it appears to be. I'd love to have a fling with it."

Gold chuckled. "Would you like to have a fling with its owner?"

"Most definitely. He's sexy and charming and handsome… my heart beats faster whenever I see him."

Gold's heart **was** beating faster. "I heard he's pretty taken with you. He'd like to have more than a fling."

Belle draped her arms around his neck and raised her head to kiss him. He ran his hands down her back and up her sides while they engaged in a deep passionate kiss. His cock was already engorged from their conversation. Once again mere flirting with her was able to fully arouse him.

They stood there kissing for several minutes until they were disturbed by a loud buzzing sound.

"That's the intercom." Gold led her back into the living area and showed her where it was located. He pressed the button. "Can I help you?"

"Gold?" It was Moe's voice. Gold groaned under his breath. "Yes, Moe, it's me. I'm ringing you up."

Belle was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Rum. I guess Dad wants to see the apartment and make sure I'm OK."

"Of course. It's just that I'm not in the best state to see him." Gold pressed against her.

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way. I really like flirting with you, Mr. Gold."

He groaned again. "Let me sit down at the table. We can all have a cup of tea together. The cabinets and refrig are stocked with the basics. I had one of my associates take care of it yesterday."

Before she could reply, Moe was knocking at the door. Belle answered while Gold sat down.

"Hi, Dad." She smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He looked past her to see Gold sitting at the table. "Gold." Moe nodded.

"Come in, Dad." She took his hand and led him into the room. He looked around. "Very nice."

"Let me show you the bedroom and bathrooms." She led her father down the hall. They returned in a few minutes.

"I'm impressed, Gold. Who decorated this place for you?" Moe turned to him.

"Rum decorated it, Dad. He's very talented." Belle looked directly at Gold and continued. "In many ways."

Gold knew what she was doing and this time he wanted to pull her over his lap and spank her right then and there. He was immediately sorry that his thoughts had gone in that direction. He could not get the image out of his mind and it was doing nothing to help his situation.

"Why don't you offer your father a cup of tea, Belle?" He was anxious to distract her and himself.

"That sounds good, Belle." Moe sat down at the table opposite Gold. "So you decorated this place? It's nothing like you."

"That was the point. I was decorating it for a potential tenant, not for myself. I'm aware that my tastes aren't shared by everyone."

Moe laughed loudly. "I'll say. You should see his house, Belle. It's definitely unique."

"I know, Dad. I saw it last night. I found it to be as charming as its owner." She smiled at Gold and he smiled back.

Moe watched them and sighed. "Of course you did." He hesitated. "You **are** going to be staying here in this apartment this week, right?"

"Yes." She continued looking at Gold. "I like it a lot. It's very inviting."

Gold was thankful that he was sitting at the table.

"Do you think you can help me with this, Rum?" Belle was trying to reach a set of tea cups on a higher shelf.

"I can help you." Moe jumped up.

Gold grinned at Belle safely from his seat. She was being naughty again. She really needed to be spanked… and he really needed to start counting backwards from one hundred – anything to banish these inappropriate thoughts from his brain.

He was relieved when they were all finally sitting down at the table together discussing Belle's job and plans for the week.

"So you'll be meeting Gold's son, Neal, this weekend." Moe had been waiting to bring up the subject.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. Rum's been telling me about him. I want to feel as though I already know him when we meet." Belle smiled at Gold again.

"Has Gold told Neal about you yet?" Moe needed to press.

"No, Moe, I haven't." Gold answered. "I'm not planning to tell him ahead of time. I want him to meet Belle without forming any preconceived opinions about her." He looked at Belle.

"He's going to be surprised." Moe was being uncharacteristically tactful.

"Yes. But Neal's no stranger to surprises. The only difference this time is that I'll be surprising him instead of him surprising me." Gold chuckled. "Neal is going to have to deal with this the same way you have. It's as simple as that."

Moe looked thoughtful and then guffawed. "I have to hand it to you, Gold. You have nerves of steel."

Moe continued to laugh and Gold grimaced. "OK, then. I'll leave the two of you alone to enjoy the rest of your day." He turned to Belle. "Will you have dinner with me one night this week?"

"Yes, Dad. I told you I was going to have you over for dinner. How's Wednesday night?"

"Perfect… Will you be stopping by the office a few times to see me?"

"Yes…" He saw her looking at Gold.

Moe laughed again. "Of course you will. Just try to poke your head in to see me for a few minutes." He suddenly looked sad.

Belle got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll try to see you as much as possible this week, Dad. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "And don't forget that I'm moving to Storybrooke. I'll be seeing you a lot."

Moe cheered up a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gold. Back to the old grind."

Gold was thankful that he was able to get up from the table without embarrassing himself or anyone else. He shook Moe's hand and walked with him and Belle to the door.

When they were finally alone, Gold pulled Belle over to the couch and onto his lap. "You don't know how tempted I was to spank you, Miss French. Especially when you asked me to help you with the tea cups. You knew I was in no state to get up."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I'll try to be good the rest of the day," she squirmed on his lap and began to kiss him, "but I'll understand if you have to spank me later."

Gold's cock became rigid at her words. He could not get the thought out of his mind. Belle continued to kiss him in a way that made it impossible for him to think clearly.

She finally broke away. "Do you want to help me unpack? I have mostly laundry, but I'm not going to do it until tomorrow. I just have a few items to put away and then I thought we could go out and enjoy the beautiful weather. It's our last free day for a while."

Gold was thankful that Belle had not honored his wishes that morning. He would not have been able to endure a whole day of torture. "I was thinking the same thing. Have you been down to the marina?"

"No, I haven't spent much time in Storybrooke. I only visited Dad twice since he moved here."

"Then we'll head down there. I think you'll like it. There's a beach, a park, trails and several small shops and boutiques." He chuckled. "And you'll see that Granny's isn't the only game in town. There's a small stand that sells hot dogs and hamburgers and also a nice seafood restaurant right on the water."

"That sounds like fun, Rum. Maybe you should go home and change out of your suit while I unpack."

"I see you're determined to get me out of my clothes again." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

"Mmmmm…." She reached up to stroke his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"OK. I'll change. I don't think seeing me dressed casually will shock anyone more than they already are. Might as well get it all over at once."

"Good. You'll be a lot more comfortable."

Gold went home to change and Belle got herself settled. By the time he returned, she was waiting for him in front of the library.

They drove down to the marina and began to stroll along the docks hand in hand. After exploring for a while, they decided to get a hamburger and iced tea. They purchased their food and found a shady bench that looked out at the marina. They settled the food on the bench between them and sat watching the boats entering and exiting the harbor.

"When will I be meeting Neal?" Belle had been thinking about it a lot and was surprised to find herself feeling a little nervous.

"He's coming in Friday afternoon. I was hoping you'd have dinner with us."

"Do you think he'll mind sharing you with me so soon after her arrives home?"

Gold realized that Belle was nervous. "No. I want him to meet you right away. You're the two most important people in my life and I want you to spend as much time together as possible. I'm sure Neal won't mind sharing me. He's always busy with several of his own affairs when he comes to visit."

"Do you think it's a good idea not telling him about me until we meet?" She was thinking about what Moe had said.

Gold wanted to reassure her. "Oh, sweetheart. I don't want you to worry. Neal will be completely taken with you. If he has any issues, they'll be directed toward me." Gold felt for her. He knew what it was like to be unaccepted. But Moe was an entirely different story. He couldn't imagine that Neal would have any objections… especially not once he met Belle.

"Neal's coming in around 5:00 and we'll have dinner at 7:30. Why don't you come by at 6:30? It will give Neal a little time alone with me and then we'll still have time for introductions before dinner." He took Belle's hand in his. "It will be fine, Belle. Believe me."

"OK. I believe you. I am looking forward to meeting him." She paused. "So what else can you tell me about him? I have an idea of who he was as a boy, but I still don't have a good sense of him as an adult."

Gold chuckled. "Neal is still as determined and serious as he was as a boy in many ways, but he's more open-minded and willing to see the humor in situations now. He was very black and white in his thinking back then. Now he sees the world in shades of gray."

"I like that, Rum. Is that how you see the world?"

"I've always seen the world in shades of gray except at those times when I could see nothing but black."

Belle felt for him again. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back. She knew he was referring to his separation from Milah. She also knew instinctively that there had been other very black times in his life. There was something about him that made it apparent.

"Anyway, back to Neal. Let me see… he's very outspoken and opinionated, but willing to hear your side of the story. He'd do anything for the people he cares about."

"Is he seeing anyone?" Belle was curious about his love life.

Gold chuckled. "He was recently engaged, but he called it off. She was very lovely and very beautiful. I only met her once, but from everything he told me about her, I never thought she was the right one for him. But it wasn't my choice to make." He smiled at her. "When I think about Neal, I can understand your father's doubts about us, as unfounded as they are. We all think we know what's best for our children."

Belle smiled at him. "Thanks for being so patient with Dad. I know he's been trying to make things difficult for you."

"I keep reminding myself what it's like to be a parent. It seems to help."

"Does Neal live alone in New York?"

"He has his own apartment. I'm pretty sure his ex-fiancée was living with him for a while."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a freelance photographer and he teaches photography at a community college. He's established a name for himself and has done very well."

"Oh, that's exciting! Are some of the photos in the apartment his?"

"Yes, they all are. And I have several at the house too."

"I need to take a much better look at them when we get back. I had a feeling that he'd be the artsy type."

"That's something the two of you have in common."

"I feel a lot better now, Rum. I do think we'll get along. I just don't want him to have reservations about us."

By now they had finished eating and Gold had moved over close to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Even if he does, I don't think they'll last for long. He'll see that what we have is real."

They sat silently together.

"Are you OK now, Belle?" Gold rested his head against hers and she automatically began to stroke his hair. They knew how to naturally comfort one another.

"Mr. Gold! Belle!" Gold knew it was Ruby as soon as he heard her voice. She was rushing toward them with Dr. Hopper in tow. He groaned.

"Be good." Belle squeezed his arm. Gold rose from his seat and Belle followed suit.

"Hi guys! Archie and I just came from Granny's. Boy did you two set off a firestorm of gossip today." Ruby was grinning from ear to ear. Dr. Hopper had a sheepish smile on his face.

Gold groaned again. He knew the gossip mill would be thriving. Belle giggled.

"Granny said you kissed Mr. Gold in the diner. She said that you left nothing to the imagination."

Gold gripped his cane and Belle squeezed his arm again.

"She wanted to know if your father was aware of your 'unholy alliance' with Mr. Gold." Ruby squealed with laughter. "I told her all about the cruise and the matching outfits and how you two were just head over heels from the beginning." Ruby sighed. "You should have seen the look on her face. I've never seen anything like it and I've seen a lot from her. It was the first time she didn't hassle me about my life. She was much more interested in yours."

"I'm pleased we could deflect your grandmother's attention from you, Miss Lucas." Gold was none too happy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Gold. I didn't say anything about the glittery gold condoms. That will be our little secret." She shrieked with laughter again.

Gold could feel his grip tightening on the handle of his cane. The gossip was going to be worse than he expected.

Belle squeezed his arm tighter. "Thanks, Ruby. I want everyone to know that Rum and I are together. I want everyone to know how happy we are."

Gold felt his heart beating faster. Belle wanted everyone to know that they were together and happy. He wanted everyone to know. He wrapped his arm around Belle's waist. He'd been upset a second ago and now he was as happy as he could possibly be. She had a way of doing that to him.

Ruby shrieked again. "You two are just too adorable for words!"

Gold's eardrums were about to break, Ruby was keeping a secret for him, the whole town was gossiping about his love life and Dr. Hopper still had the same sheepish grin plastered on his face. He knew he should be extremely irritated right now. Instead he felt himself smiling and heard himself chuckling.

"Listen, Archie and I have to get going. I hope I get to see you sometime this week, Belle. Will you be stopping by the office?" She had a look on her face that should have irritated Gold further. Instead he felt extremely content knowing that Belle's answer would be yes.

"I'll definitely be stopping by to see my dad… and Rum." Belle laughed and Ruby shrieked again. Gold's ears were not as happy as he was.

"I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Miss Lucas." He figured he might as well get back at her a little.

"Yes, Mr. Gold. I'm sure I'll be there as bright and early as you." She looked knowingly from him to Belle.

He forced himself not to laugh. "Very good. Until tomorrow." He turned to Dr. Hopper. "I expect we'll see you at the barbecue on Saturday."

Hopper seemed shocked that Gold had addressed him. "Y-y-es. I'll be there." Gold shook his hand.

Belle kept giggling after they left.

"Now what's so funny?" Gold knew she was up to no good.

"Are you staying over at the apartment with me tonight?"

"Yes... if that's what you wish."

"I was just thinking about how much more gossip there will be tomorrow morning if someone notices that your car was parked there all night."

His thoughts went back to taking her over his knee and spanking her. Not that he would hurt her in any way. He just liked the thought of her draped over his knee and subject to whatever 'punishment' he chose to dole out. He could feel his cock hardening. "Are you being naughty again, Miss French?"

"I'm just making an observation, Mr. Gold."

He pulled her against him so that she could feel his arousal. "Well, I have my own observation to make."

"Yes?" She tilted her head up.

"Granny is not going to be pleased when she finds out that you're the new town librarian. Think of the scandal."

Now Belle groaned and Gold grinned his sexy smile at her. Her heart beat faster.

"I think we're going to be the subject of town gossip for quite a while. That's the problem with small towns, sweetheart."

They were both in great spirits as they continued walking past the shops that lined the dock. When they came to "The Baby Boutique", Belle pulled him inside. "This is perfect. I need to buy a gift for a woman in my office. I want to give her something for her new baby before I leave."

He followed her around hand in hand as she gushed about the cute outfits. When she stopped at the same spot for a while, he held her from behind and nuzzled her neck. His hands were settled on her stomach and he thought about what it would be like to feel their child growing in her.

Suddenly, Ashley Boyd appeared out of nowhere. "Mr. Gold." She was obviously shocked to see him. She stared at him and at Belle and then scurried off before Gold could utter a word.

"Who was that?" Belle noticed an expression on Gold's face that she couldn't quite read.

"Ruby's close friend and apprentice."

Belle looked confused.

Gold chuckled. "She's almost as good at spreading gossip as Miss Lucas. She saw us looking at baby clothes together. She saw my arms around you and settled on your stomach. She's only going to think one thing."

"No!" Belle looked unbelieving.

"Yes, Miss French. They'll be watching you closely for any signs." He chuckled at the look on her face. Then he pulled her close to him. The thought of her pregnant with their child was arousing him beyond all reason.

Belle felt the same way. She suddenly wanted to be alone with him. She knew they wouldn't be making babies anytime soon, but her heart was pounding at the thought of having a child together. They'd mentioned it before, but something now seemed much more real.

"I feel the same way, Rum." She knew he'd know what she was saying.

"I love you, Belle." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Rum."

They drove back to the apartment without saying another word. They were both thinking about the same thing.


	21. Settling In

Gold and Belle felt very affectionate when they returned to the apartment. They just wanted to be close to each other sharing little kisses and tender touches.

Gold sat down on the couch and pulled Belle onto his lap. He loved the intimacy of it even though it aroused him more than he wanted. He kissed Belle on the top of her head and then nibbled her ear and neck. She sighed contentedly.

"Rum?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you really think there'll be gossip about me being pregnant?"

Gold stopped what he was doing to look at her. "Are you worried about it?"

"No, I just don't want Dad to hear it and be upset."

Gold hadn't even thought about that possibility. He could just imagine Moe's reaction. It wasn't something he wanted to experience. "I'll talk to him tomorrow… I'll tell him that any gossip he hears about us is untrue." Even though it was extremely uncomfortable, Gold was reconciled to discussing the most intimate details of his life with Moe. It seemed to be his fate.

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would. You know that."

"I love you, Rum." She kissed him on the lips and he hungrily returned the kiss.

When they parted, she ran her fingers through his hair as he knew she would.

"I've been thinking about how I'd feel if the gossip was true." He nuzzled her neck.

Her hand was still in his hair. She scraped her fingernails across his scalp. "Me too."

He quietly moaned and pressed his lips against the base of her throat. He felt the vibration of her whimpering.

"How long do I need to do this dance with you before I can come out and say everything I want to say to you?" His eyes searched hers.

"Until I meet Neal and we've had a little time to get to know one another." She didn't hesitate with her response. She wanted Neal to be aware of their relationship and hopefully accepting of it before they went further. She didn't expect it to be as easy as Rum did, but from everything Rum had told her about him, she was sure he would be fair once he got past the initial shock.

"I want to make sure Neal's OK with us. He's your son, Rum, and he's had a hard time of it."

Gold didn't think he could feel more for her than he already did, but her concern for Neal's feelings and well-being were about to make his heart burst. He held her closer. "Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head again.

After a long while Gold spoke. "I suppose we have to think about dinner and our plans for the rest of the week."

"Mmmmm… I know... It was nice when everything was already planned out for us."

Gold chuckled. "Yes… I never knew I could enjoy that so much." He kissed her. "But I think most of it was due to the fact that I knew I'd be with you."

Belle gave him a sad little smile. "I'm going to miss you this week. I like spending all of our time together." She adjusted herself on his lap so that she could see him better. "OK, then. Let's make a plan. What should we do about dinner tonight?"

Gold laughed at her. "How did I know that would be foremost on your mind?"

She giggled. "I'm normally a pretty healthy and moderate eater. "

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced.

She pretended to be affronted. "Yes, really. I'm still blaming the cruise meals for my increased appetite." She bit her lower lip. "That and all the energy I've expended on extra-curricular activities." Her fingers were now massaging his scalp. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock. He groaned. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I thought I'd go grocery shopping tomorrow." She continued her massage.

Gold forced himself to hold back. He thought about what he'd said that morning and decided that they were going to wait until later to engage in more of those 'extra-curricular activities'.

"I have someone who can go grocery shopping for both of us if you'd like." He was trying to concentrate on anything but what she was doing to him.

Belle stopped her massage. "Why don't **I **go shopping for both of us? I want to start getting used to living here…" She paused. "I'm going to borrow Dad's car tomorrow while he's at work."

Gold was about to object when she placed her hand over his lips. "Just say yes. I want to do this." She held her hand there until she could feel him relaxing again.

"Yes… but…" She placed her hand over his lips again. He kissed it and she took it away.

"OK… yes." He grinned at her. "You're very demanding, Miss French."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mr. Gold."

He groaned. His situation just got worse. He liked it when she took charge of things.

They discussed the week and decided that he'd have dinner with her at the apartment on Tuesday, she'd see him after her dinner with Moe on Wednesday, they'd go out to the seafood restaurant on Thursday and she'd join him and Neal for dinner on Friday. The barbecue was on Saturday.

"So that leaves tonight." A look of displeasure flitted across Gold's face. "As much as I'm loathe to suggest it, we could walk the two blocks down the street to Granny's."

Belle couldn't help giggling. She really did enjoy seeing him interact with the other Storybrooke residents. "That may be a good idea. It will give us a chance to see if the gossip has escalated."

"Yes…" He was less than enthusiastic.

She hugged him tight and kissed him. "I really love being here with you, Rum."

His heart beat faster. She always made everything better. He squeezed her tighter in return.

"I wanted to take a look at some of Neal's photos." Belle got up off his lap and walked over to the wall where Neal's photos were on display.

Gold felt an immediate loss when she rose. He liked feeling her against him. He followed her over and held her from behind again. They both seemed to like that position.

Neal's photos were interspersed with prints and paintings that depicted similar themes. Belle stared intently at the photos, seemingly trying to glean as much about Neal as she could from them. "I love how he's captured the intimate aspects of living in a big city." Belle was impressed by his work. Like the apartment, his photos were modern, yet personal and inviting.

"Yes, these are some of his early photos. He's recently developed an interest in nature and people. He insists that he can capture a person's soul in a single photo. I'm intrigued and anxious to see some of his recent work. He might be ready to share some of it this weekend."

"Oh, I'd love to see them! I agree about capturing someone's soul. I'd love to see him take some photos of you."

Gold grimaced. "I assure you that you want no such thing. I'm terribly unphotogenic."

Belle tilted her head up to look at him. "That's not true, Rum. Your face is filled with character and there are so many layers to you. You'd be the perfect subject for any serious photographer."

Gold groaned. "Let's hope Neal doesn't share your opinion on this. I do not want to be under the camera's scrutiny this weekend… You would be a much more fitting subject in my opinion. Those would be photos I'd love to see."

"That's not going to happen, Rum. My face isn't interesting enough." She said it matter-of-factly.

He appeared shocked. "Not true, my lady. Your face and every feature on it is a poem waiting to be written." He tried to wax poetic and it made Belle giggle.

He squeezed her. "Seriously, Belle. Your beauty runs deep. It's in your eyes and your smile and your expressions. I think you would be a photographer's dream."

He squeezed her again and her heart beat faster. He always made her feel special.

Suddenly Gold laughed. "One never knows with Neal. By the time I see him he may have switched interests again. For all I know he'll be dedicated to taking photos of babies."

Belle turned around to look him in the eye. "Babies?"

He smiled guiltily. "Yes… speaking of which, maybe we should head over to Granny's. I want to have some time to relax together after dinner." He smiled his sexiest smile at her.

"Yes, I'm sure you want to relax. I'll make sure nothing disturbs you." She combed her fingers through his hair.

"Are you being naughty again, Miss French?" He pressed against her.

"Only if you want me to be, Mr Gold." Her look was a challenge.

"Ok then." He kept grinning at her. "Let's go eat."

They headed over to Granny's, talking and laughing. When they entered the restaurant, there was an audible gasp followed by a hush. Gold was sure they were reacting to both his casual appearance and the fact that he was still with Belle. The diner was lit by candlelight and there were tablecloths on the tables. Other than that, it was as though nothing at all had changed, including the patrons.

They seated themselves in the same back booth. Belle burst out laughing again. "I hope things change a little once people get to know me. I feel as though I'm walking the gauntlet when I come in here."

"I can assure you that the residents of this town will all adore you, Belle. But they may always wonder a little about you due to your association with me."

"We'll see." She covered his hand with hers as a shadow fell over them.

"Back so soon, Gold?" Granny looked disapprovingly from him to Belle as she deposited two glasses of water on the table. "I'll be back for your order."

Gold refused to look up. Belle bit back a smile. "Let's look at the menu. The sooner we eat the sooner we can get back to the apartment to relax." She caressed his hand.

"You're right." They began to peruse the menu. "What looks good to you, Belle?"

"I'm thinking of getting the lasagna. It will be my last hurrah before I try to go back to healthier foods."

Gold grinned. "I'll get the same. It's decent, but not as good as advertised." He needed to get in a little dig. "Should I order wine for us?"

"I wouldn't mind a glass."

Granny arrived just as they finished deciding. "So what will it be?"

Gold deferred to Belle again. "I'd like the lasagna with creamy parmesan dressing on my salad."

"I'll have the same." Gold smiled at Belle. "And we'll each have a glass of the chianti."

Granny looked up from her pad and squinted at Belle. "You want wine?"

"Yes, please."

Granny's expression was even more disapproving than usual.

When she was out of sight, Belle turned to Gold." Does she think I'm too young to drink?"

Gold chuckled. "I don't think that was her point."

"Tell me you're not thinking what I think you are." Belle looked at him for reassurance.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm thinking. It seems the baby rumors have begun."

Belle didn't know what to think. She really hadn't expected them to take off so soon.

Before she could reply, they were interrupted by another visitor. The man nodded to Rum, "Gold."

"What do you want, Whale?" Gold asked through bared teeth.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He glanced at Belle.

Gold sounded exasperated. "Belle, this is Dr. Whale…. Whale, this is Belle French, Moe's daughter."

"So pleased to meet you, Miss French." Whale extended his hand to her.

Belle took it. "I heard that you may be in need of my services." He handed her his card. "Your father is one of my patients. I'm sure he can speak to you of my competence and professionalism."

"Contrary to what you may have heard, Whale, Belle is not in need of your services." Gold cut him off.

Whale bowed to Belle. "You have my card." Then he scurried off.

"It's worse than I thought. I don't know if I should laugh or cry."

"There's only one solution." Gold took her hand.

Granny arrived with two glasses of wine. "So I hear you're the new town librarian." She addressed Belle.

"Yes. I'll be starting in two weeks."

"Hmmph." Granny offered her standard reply and walked away.

Belle giggled again. "She's very succinct in voicing her opinions."

Gold chuckled. "I think you answered your own question, my dear. Best to laugh about it."

Belle smiled. "What were you saying about a solution?"

"I think we need to go straight to the horse's mouth."

"You mean Ruby." Belle understood immediately.

"Yes. If anyone can spread the word, it's her."

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"Of course she will. She likes you, Belle, and I'm her employer. She'll like nothing more than being able to hold another thing over my head. She already thinks I owe her for keeping a lid on the condoms; now she'll think I owe her for refuting the gossip that she pretty much started."

"I'm sorry, Rum." Belle placed her hand over his.

Granny arrived with the meal. She placed the plates on the table. She gave Gold her most piercing look. "I hope you're going to make an honest woman out of her."

She hmmphed and walked away.

Belle could not hold back the giggles. "I really am sorry, Rum."

"She wants me to make an honest woman out of you." He smiled his sexiest smile at her again.

"I heard her." She blushed.

"That may be the first time Mrs. Lucas and I are of the same mind." He stared deeply into her eyes. His heart was pounding and hers was racing wildly. He looked sheepishly at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

She blushed again. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He could hear his heart and hers beating. "Please pretend you didn't hear it until after you meet Neal." He was happy he'd said it. He'd wanted to say it.

"I love you, Rum." She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He rubbed her hand in his.

"We should eat, Rum." Belle kept smiling at him.

"I know, darling. Don't want you to starve, do we?"

"No." They never stopped smiling at each other for the rest of the meal. When they were done eating, they exited the diner, never once noticing the stares and whispers that followed them.

"Should we enjoy this beautiful night a little more and go get ice cream?" Gold liked being out under the stars with her. It reminded him of their nights on the cruise ship.

"Yes. Going for a walk under the stars should be one of our traditions." She was thinking the same thing he was.

They strolled down the street arm in arm until they came to the ice cream shop. Gold immediately knew that he wanted a strawberry ice cream cone. Belle took a while to decide. She finally opted on the roasted pistachio.

"I see you're more adventurous than I am when it comes to ice cream." Gold commented as he licked his cone.

"I knew you'd end up with strawberry. I told you that pink suits you." She daintily licked her cone as she said it. Gold watched her tongue flitting in and out.

"I like to try different flavors. I haven't had roasted pistachio before." She began using the flat of her tongue to keep the cone from dripping and then she placed her lips over it to suck it into her mouth. Gold watched her, mesmerized.

"What's wrong?" Belle saw him watching her.

"Nothing."

"Rum?" She knew he was hiding something.

"Let's just say that I'm feeling a little jealous of that cone." He chuckled.

She blushed. "Who's being naughty now, Mr. Gold?"

"Gold!"

Gold groaned. Was there ever a time when someone didn't interrupt them? Did his employees really want to see him on their one day away from him before they would all be back to work?"

"Miss Swan." Emma was standing over the small café table where they were seated. "How lovely to see you again so soon."

Emma ignored him. She greeted Belle and then turned to him. "Can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

He groaned again. When Emma got something into her brain she could not be deterred. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Gold did not want to ruin his last night with some urgent business issue.

"No. I think you need to know about this before you get to the office tomorrow."

Gold sighed. "Excuse me for a moment, Belle. Evidently there's something so urgent that it can't wait." He rose from his seat and followed Emma a few feet away.

"Listen, Gold. There's a rumor going around about you and Belle that you may want to squash."

"The one about Belle being pregnant?"

'You know?" She looked genuinely surprised. She hesitated. "Is it true?"

"No, Miss Swan, it's not true."

"Well, true or not, Moe's not going to be happy if he hears about it."

"I know. I intend to speak to him first thing tomorrow morning. I also intend to ask Ruby to help get the truth out."

"I can speak to Ruby tonight if you'd like."

Gold realized that Emma was just like him before he met Belle. She was incapable of relaxing. "As you wish. But you really should try to enjoy your last night off before we return to work."

She looked at him as though he were crazy.

He chuckled.

"You do know that Ruby refuting the rumor isn't going to stop it." She sounded concerned.

"I know. It's human nature to believe the worst… not that the idea of Belle being pregnant is a bad thing, Miss Swan. Now please go and enjoy the rest of your evening in whichever way you choose."

She stood there staring at him with her mouth agape.

Gold chuckled again.

He returned to Belle. "I'm sorry about that, sweetheart. Emma got wind of the pregnancy rumor and wanted to forewarn me."

"That was sweet of her. Is she always so concerned about you?" Belle liked seeing that his employees cared so much about him.

"Let's just say that Miss Swan takes her job very seriously. She's in charge of all security issues, physical and cyber, and she believes that any mistruth about any of us or our company weakens our security."

Belle bit back a smile. "And she cares about you personally."

Gold grinned. "She'll never admit it and neither will I. We have a unique relationship. It works exactly the way it is."

They finished eating their cones and then strolled slowly back to the apartment. It was still early enough to relax for a short while before it was time for bed.

Belle sat on the couch. "Why don't you lie down with your head on my lap, Rum? You should get as much rest as possible before you go back to work tomorrow."

Gold wasn't convinced that resting his head on her lap would lead to any actual rest. He suspected the opposite would result from it. He looked suspiciously at her. "You think laying my head on your lap is going to be relaxing for me?"

She giggled. "Yes. Come on. Put your head down."

He grinned at her. "OK, darling. I'm more than happy to comply with your wishes, but mark my word that no rest will come of this." He lay down on the couch and settled his head on her lap. He sighed contentedly when his body made contact with hers.

Belle gently stroked his cheek. "See… Isn't this nice?"

"Yes… very nice." He had to admit that it felt good.

Belle continued to gently stroke his cheek while humming a little song under her breath. For a minute he thought she could be right. He almost felt as though he could fall asleep.

And then she started to rake her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp and scraping her fingers across it. She started out with one hand and then added the other. Every nerve ending in his body tingled and his cock sprang to life.

"Does this feel good, Rum?"

He moaned. "You know how good it feels, Belle." He looked up at her. "Too good to be relaxing."

"That's not true, Rum." She kept massaging his scalp. "Just make your mind a blank and you'll see how relaxing this can be."

"My mind **is** a blank, sweetheart. There's not a drop of blood or nerve ending left in my brain. They've all traveled elsewhere." He said it accusingly.

"Oh my. Maybe it would help if we change positions. Why don't you sit up and back against the cushions?"

Gold willingly began to change positions.

"Oh, and you should take off your pants. It looks like they're much too tight for you. You won't be able to relax that way."

He had to hand it to her. She knew exactly what to say and do to drive him over the edge. He would make her pay eventually. Right now he was in no condition to do anything but what she requested.

He stood up and removed his pants and boxers. She got up and pushed him back on the couch. "I suppose I should remove my panties too if I'm going to sit comfortably on you."

He moaned.

She removed her underwear and then straddled him. She rubbed against him and kissed him. "Belle." His voice was hoarse.

She took his cock in her hand and began to lower herself on him. He moaned and whimpered as he felt her closing around him. She was already completely wet just from their flirtations. When her body was flush with his she raised her hands to his head and began to rake her finger through his hair and massage his scalp again. "See? Isn't this much better?"

He groaned. Then he pulled her top over her head and unhooked her bra. He lowered his head and sucked her right nipple into his mouth. She gasped and clutched his head. He looked up at her. "That's better."

"Yes." She whimpered.

He lowered his mouth back on her and thrust up into her. She cried out and began to ride him, clutching his shoulders as they wildly worked their way to an intense climax. She pulled his hair as she peaked and it created a combination of pain and pleasure in him that seemed to force him to come at the same time. He groaned loudly and thrust into her several more times until they both collapsed in a heap.

They lay there breathing heavily, Belle with her hands tangled in Gold's hair and his in hers.

Belle kissed him over his heart and gently stroked his hair where she had just pulled it. "Are you relaxed now?"

Gold chuckled. How he loved this woman. "How do you manage to be so sexy and so adorable at the same time?"

She hugged him.

"I'm serious, Belle. It's as though you have me under a spell."

"Rum..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You bring out a side of me that only exists for you."

He felt himself choking up. There was a truth to what she said for him too. He kissed her head. "I feel the same way, Belle. There's a part of me that belongs solely to you. It doesn't exist for anyone but you."

Belle felt the tears forming in her eyes again.

Gold lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. They just looked at one another and it was enough.

After a while they got up and went to get ready for bed.

"Now tell me what you're doing tomorrow, sweetheart. I want to be able to picture you when I think about you throughout the day." He knew he was going to miss her.

"I have a meeting at the library tomorrow at 10:00am and then I'm stopping by your office to pick up Dad's car so that I can go grocery shopping."

"Why don't you take my car, Belle?"

"Thanks, Rum, but Dad will be thrilled to be doing something for me. He needs to know that I still need him."

"You're a good daughter…" He stroked her cheek.

"I'll stop in to say hello to you too if it won't be too distracting." She glanced shyly at him.

He laughed. "Let's just say it will be a welcome distraction."

She giggled. "I'll bring you a sandwich if you'd like."

"That's perfect. We'll sit and have lunch together." He was ecstatic to know that he'd be seeing her during the day.

She smiled happily. "Good. We'll have lunch together and then I'll go grocery shopping for us. We can make a list while we're eating our lunch."

Gold couldn't hide his disappointment. "I see you're not going to be naughty tomorrow." He had pictured her trying to seduce him. He wanted an excuse to drape her over his knee so that he could 'punish' her for being naughty. He knew exactly how he wanted to 'torture' her.

"Not on your first day back, Mr. Gold." She kissed him on the lips. "Anyway, after lunch I'll go grocery shopping and then I'll go back to the apartment to make us something for dinner."

He drew her closer to him. "I look forward to it."

"And I still owe you more passages from my diary. I have a lot more about the cruise that I think you'll like." She chewed on her lower lip.

"I haven't forgotten." He grinned.

"I didn't think you had. Maybe I'll read one to you tomorrow night."

"I can't wait. I like hearing what you thought and felt about us, Belle. I want to know everything." He still couldn't get enough of her. He wanted and needed to know everything about her.

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do. And you don't have to be good while I'm reading."

He groaned internally again. Between the thought of her over his knee and the passages from her diary, he was feeling aroused again. He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"I think we should stop talking so that you can get some sleep. You don't seem as relaxed as you were a little while ago."

"What gave it away?"

She giggled and he squeezed her tight. "You're right, Belle. We should get some sleep."

"Yes." She cuddled against him. Her voice suddenly sounded sleepy.

"Belle?"

"Mmmmmm…."

He smiled to himself. She was already half asleep in his arms. He lay his head against hers and fell asleep within minutes.


	22. Back to Reality

Gold was the first one to arrive at the office on Tuesday morning. He was still thinking about the long lingering kiss that Belle had given him before he left for work. He thought about what it would be like to share those kisses every day for the rest of their lives.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret peeked in his door as soon as she arrived. It was her daily routine. "Is there anything you need immediately?"

"Good Morning, Miss Blanchard." As he greeted her, he wondered if she was going to change her last name to 'Nolan' when she married David. Gold shook the thought out of his head. What **was** he thinking?

"Is Mr. French in yet?" He needed to see Moe before he got wind of the gossip.

"No, Mr. Gold. Moe and Gaston won't be in until noon. They had an appointment scheduled this morning. I'll let him know that you want to see him as soon as he comes in."

"Thank you. Please make sure that he sees me before he does anything else."

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." A smiling David Nolan popped his head in above Mary Margaret's.

Gold wasn't ready to deal with Nolan so early."Good morning, Mr. Nolan. I hope you're ready to get back to work."

"Yes, sir!" Nolan saluted him and then disappeared from sight.

Mary Margaret giggled and Gold groaned. There was no doubt that his professional relationship with Nolan was forever damaged.

"I'll send Moe in when he arrives. Is there anything else?"

"I left a few items on your desk and I'm sure I'll have more once I get organized."

"OK. I'll start working on them." As Mary Margaret turned to leave, Emma arrived.

"Gold, I need to speak to you."

"Come in, Miss Swan."

She entered his office and closed the door behind her. Gold waited for her to speak.

"It's taken care of. Ruby's already spread the word that the rumors are false."

"It's the least she could do… I suppose she now thinks I owe her something."

Emma laughed. "I shamed her into admitting that she was guilty of spreading the false rumors to begin with, so she's willing to call it even."

"How noble of her." Gold said drily. "It never ceases to amaze me how quickly gossip can spread in a small town."

Emma gave him a lopsided grin. "The funny thing is that she questioned how anyone could have known that Belle was pregnant so quickly."

"And yet that didn't stop her?" Gold should have been irritated, even angry, but he considered the source. Plus he thought about how gracefully Belle had been handling it. He realized that they'd both been handling it extremely well. He smiled to himself.

"Is there something you'd like to share with me, Gold?" Emma never missed an opportunity to let him know that she knew when he was hiding something.

"No, there isn't." His tone became more business-like. "As we both know, this isn't the end of it. I predict that these rumors will persist until they are no longer rumors."

Emma stared at him the same way she had the night before.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have several matters I need to attend to."

Gold chuckled. He loved making Emma uncomfortable.

After Emma left, Gold's thoughts kept straying to Belle. Over the course of the morning, he found himself walking out of his office several times to hand documents to Mary Margaret. He knew it was too early for lunch, but it was almost as though he was hoping to see that Belle had arrived. The problem was, that instead of seeing Belle, he saw Nolan there hovering over Mary Margaret's desk. Nolan had always been prone to stopping by, but this seemed excessive.

"Can I see you in my office, Mr. Nolan?"

David marched behind him into the office. Gold cringed, but chose to ignore him, motioning for David to close the door.

They stood there looking at each other for a few moments before Gold spoke. "I know we've been away from the office for a while, but I'm hoping that we're going to get back into our usual routine again." He paused for effect. "I like routine."

David's blank look made it clear that he had not gotten the message.

"My point, Mr. Nolan, is that you seem to be spending a lot more time outside my office door than you did previously."

A flash of understanding flitted across David's face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I guess I'm still trying to get used to this idea of being engaged." He hesitated. "I hate being away from her."

Gold knew exactly what he meant, but he wasn't about to let that get in the way of what he had to say. "Yes… I understand, but let's try to go back to the way things were."

"Yes, Mr. Gold." David hesitated. "Is there anything else?"

"No. Just try to keep to the routine as much as possible. It keeps things operating more efficiently."

"Yes, sir." David saluted him again and marched out.

Gold groaned. He was sure his talk would have very little effect… so much had changed since the cruise. He couldn't even be upset about it considering how much the cruise had changed his own life, but he had to maintain some semblance of authority.

After David left, Gold was inundated with one phone call after the other. He was just ending his umpteenth call when he overheard animated conversation outside his office door. He opened it to find Belle talking to Mary Margaret and David. He was so happy to see her that he couldn't even muster up a reprimanding look to toss in Nolan's direction.

She smiled radiantly at him and he forgot about everything else. "Come in, Belle." He took her free hand. She had a picnic basket hooked over one arm. "Hold my calls, Miss Blanchard. I'll return them later."

"Yes, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret seemed as happy as Gold.

"Enjoy your lunch, Mr. Gold." There was something in Nolan's tone that irked Gold. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure it would come back to bite him.

He led Belle into his office and closed the door behind them. He took the picnic basket from her and placed it on his desk. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly and deeply. "I missed you, Belle." He ran his hands down her back.

"I missed you too, Rum." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I suppose we have to get used to it. We'll just have to make the most of the time we have together."

"I suppose." He stroked her cheek and smiled his sexiest smile at her. "So what have we here?" He gestured to the picnic basket.

"I found this in the apartment. I thought it would be fun to have a picnic in your office. I bought sandwiches and salads and drinks for us at Granny's."

Gold flinched. "How did that go?"

"Better than expected. She was actually a little friendlier today. She told me that she wasn't charging me for the pickles."

Gold felt victorious. "I told you that they'd all come around for you. I'm the one they have the problem with."

"She also muttered something under her breath about your car being parked at the library all night." Belle giggled. "She didn't seem too happy about it."

"I'm sure she can't imagine why you'd be involved with the likes of me. I told you it's the one thing that will keep any of them from fully accepting you, Belle." It distressed him to think that anyone would think less of her because of him.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair. "They don't know the real you." She kissed him on the lips. "And I'm glad. I don't want to share."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm all yours."

Belle's smile broadened. She kissed him again and then parted from him slightly to get a look at his office. "It's exactly how I pictured it in my fantasy." She nibbled her lower lip.

Gold felt himself becoming aroused. Maybe she was going to try to seduce him after all.

He grinned. "Does it make you want to shamelessly flirt with me?"

She tried not to giggle. "I always want to shamelessly flirt with you, Mr. Gold… and a lot more than that…"

She backed him against the desk the way she had in her fantasy. His cock hardened as she pressed against him.

"Mmmmm… It's too bad we both have things to do this afternoon, Mr. Gold. I can tell you're very happy to see me." She ran her fingers through his hair again and he hardened more. "I'll be extra nice (or naughty) tonight to make up for it."

He moaned as she pressed her lips against his. Then she whispered in his ear. "I love you, Rum."

He drew her closer. "I love you too, Belle." And there he was again… filled with intense feelings of lust and love that were yearning for the same release. He nuzzled her neck. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with your naughty ways, sweetheart." He nipped her with his teeth and she moaned softly.

Then they both heard it at the same time. Moe was in the building and he was right outside Gold's door.

Gold groaned. "I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet. He was out of the office this morning… I told Mary Margaret to send him in to see me as soon as he arrived." Gold kissed her forehead. "I don't think we want him to see us this way."

"No. I think we should start eating our lunch." She noticed the small conference table by a large window in the corner of the room. "Let's sit there… we can enjoy the view while we eat."

They heard a knock on the door. "Go sit. I'll bring the food over."

"Gold! It's Moe."

Gold sat down. "Come in, Moe."

Moe tentatively opened the door. "Belle!" He saw her as soon as he looked in. "Mary Margaret told me you were here. I'm so happy I didn't miss you."

Belle ran over to kiss him.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" The look of concern on Moe's face made Gold's stomach flip. There was no doubt he had heard the rumors.

"I'm fine, Dad… and I'm not pregnant if that's what you're worried about."

Gold's stomach flipped again. He had not expected Belle to bring up the subject. He had to hand it to her though - she was an expert at handling her father.

Moe seemed stunned. He'd obviously had no intention of confronting her about the rumors. "Uh… good, I'm glad you're OK." He hugged her and glared at Gold over her head. Gold knew he'd be hearing more about this later. He sighed.

"Do you want to join us for lunch? I bought an extra sandwich for you." Belle smiled at her dad and his mood immediately lightened.

"I'd love to, but I'd hate to interfere." He caught Gold's eye.

"Please join us, Moe. Belle and I are just having a quick bite together. She has things to attend to this afternoon." Gold hated sharing her, but secretly relished the thought of Moe sitting there while they made a grocery list.

"OK, then." He joined Gold at the table and Belle set out the food for them.

"Dad, I really came here to ask you for a favor."

Moe's demeanor brightened considerably. Belle had been right about her dad.

"Do you think I can borrow your car this afternoon? I need to go grocery shopping."

"Of course you can. Any time, Belle." His smile widened.

"Thanks, Dad. I can drop if off later."

"Absolutely not. You can borrow it all week if you'd like. I can get a ride with Gaston if I need one."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere this week other than back and forth between work and home. Gaston can drive us to any appointments."

"Thanks, Dad." She hugged him. "That's a huge help to me. I wanted to do a few things this week and didn't want to be limited to this immediate area."

Moe sat there grinning. Gold still would have liked for Belle to use his car, but he had to admit that it was good to see her and Moe so happy with one another.

"So how's Storybrooke treating you? Have you had a chance to meet anyone yet or have you been spending all of your time with Gold?" Moe gave him another less than approving look.

"Rum and I had a great time yesterday. We went down to the marina in the afternoon and we had dinner at Granny's last night. I got to meet Mrs. Lucas and Dr. Whale."

"Good. I want you to meet everyone. I'm sure they're all going to love having you here."

Belle bit back a giggle. "Yes. I'm enjoying myself… I also had a meeting at the library this morning. I was interviewed by the town journalist, Sidney Glass. He's writing an article about me for the local newspaper." Belle smiled at Gold and he smiled back even though hearing Sidney's Glass's name did nothing but raise a red flag in his mind.

"That's wonderful, Belle! I can't wait to see the article!" Moe was truly joyous about it. Gold wished he could feel the same.

"Anyway, I'll fill you in a lot more tomorrow night, Dad. I'm going grocery shopping for myself and Rum this afternoon and then I'm going back to the apartment to make dinner for us. Rum and I need to make a grocery list. I have a lot to do and I'm sure the two of you do too."

"You're shopping for Gold?" Moe's tone was even more disapproving.

"Yes. I insisted. He wanted to send somebody to do the shopping for both of us, but I want to get used to living in Storybrooke… I like doing my own shopping… and I want to do his too." She smiled at Gold again and Moe couldn't help but see how happy she was. It was now his turn to sigh.

"Of course you do." It seemed that was becoming his standard reply. Belle bit back another giggle.

Then she turned to Gold. "Are you ready?"

The way she said it and looked at him made his heart beat faster. He would have never thought that making a grocery list with her could have such an effect on him. He chuckled to himself. He really was as far gone as it was possible to be.

The two of them commenced to compile a list of items that spawned all types of conversation between them. Moe watched them for 10 minutes before he finally excused himself.

"I'd better get back to work. There's a lot going on today." He kissed Belle and handed her the keys to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow night, sweetheart… unless you're stopping by again tomorrow…" He looked from her to Gold.

"Thanks, Dad. I don't know what my plans are yet…"

"OK, then." He turned to Gold. "I need to see you when you're done here."

Gold had no doubt that it was about the rumors. "Yes, Moe. I'll come by your office in a little while."

When Moe was out of the room, Belle got up and sat on Gold's lap. She put her arms around his neck and gave him another long, lingering kiss. "That's for being so good with Dad." She kissed him again. "And for whatever else he's going to put you through after I leave."

"Will you make me feel better later if he gives me a really hard time?" Gold felt himself becoming aroused as he said it.

"Of course. I'll do whatever you want to make it all better for you. I promise." She squirmed on his lap and brushed the hair away from his face. He wasn't sure he could wait until tonight.

"We have to finish the list, Rum. I need to get to the store and you need to get back to work."

"You're right." He nibbled her neck before she got up. They quickly finished the list and she got ready to go. They agreed that she would drop his groceries off at his house. He didn't want to inconvenience her at first, but realized that this was the perfect excuse to give her a key, one he was not planning to take back. The thought pleased him immensely.

He walked her out of the office and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't find David perched on Mary Margaret's desk. Belle said her good-byes and headed out.

"That was so sweet, Mr. Gold. I hope Belle comes in everyday to have lunch with you." Mary Margaret was all starry-eyed.

Gold shared her sentiment. "Yes… that would be lovely."

Mary Margaret reviewed a few messages with him and then he headed to Moe's office. There was no use putting off the inevitable.

Moe was sitting at his desk and motioned Gold to take a seat. He stared at him for several minutes.

"Just say what's on your mind, Moe." Gold wanted to get it over.

"Tell me, Gold, how did this rumor about Belle being pregnant get started? What exactly did you say or do?"

"You should know that it doesn't take much to start a rumor in a small town like Storybrooke, Moe."

"I know that, Gold, but the rumor didn't start from nothing… something must have happened." He was obviously convinced that Gold had done something to give birth to it.

"Belle and I had breakfast at Granny's yesterday morning. I'm pretty sure most of the people there realized that we were more than just acquaintances."

"And how exactly would they have realized that?"

"I suppose I may have kissed Belle's hand once or twice…" Gold hesitated.

"And?"

"And we may have kissed a bit more explicitly before we left." He didn't mention that Belle had been the one to initiate that kiss with the express purpose of letting everyone know that they were much more than acquaintances.

"You think a kiss ignited the rumor?" Moe looked unconvinced.

"Not in and of itself. We were shopping for baby clothes yesterday afternoon when Ashley Boyd ran into us. She evidently put two and two together to come up with seven and then scurried off to Miss Lucas to share the good news."

"You were shopping for baby clothes?" Moe had evidently missed the main point of Gold's explanation.

"Yes, Belle was buying a gift for one of her co-workers at the Baby Boutique down on the docks."

Moe's expression was priceless. "**That** started the rumor?"

"Evidently." Gold could see that Moe was finally getting it.

"What is it about you, Gold, that would cause someone to take something so innocent and turn it into something scandalous?"

"You know the answer to that, Moe. It's the age difference between me and Belle… it's because Belle is your daughter and I'm your partner… it's my reputation… I can go on... I told you it doesn't take much in a town like Storybrooke… I'm sure most people are scandalized just knowing that Belle and I are together… I'm also sure there are many theories about why she'd choose to be with me, most of them far from complimentary to either of us."

Moe sighed. "This is never going to get easier for me, is it? I don't want anyone to have any misconceptions about my daughter. She's going to have a tough time because of her association with you and she doesn't deserve that."

"That bothers me as much as it does you, Moe… I'd do anything for that not to be the case. I have to believe that once people get to know Belle, they'll realize how special she is."

"I hope so. I suppose Belle is fine with all of this?" Moe seemed resigned to it.

"Yes, your daughter has handled the rumors and the reaction to her involvement with me with humor and grace. She's truly remarkable."

"Yes…" Moe felt better hearing it. "She is."

"Are we OK for now, Moe?"

"I still don't like any of this, Gold. I don't want people spreading gossip about Belle, especially when it's untrue."

"Miss Lucas is already getting the word out that the rumors are false."

"Is she?" That seemed to reassure him. "That makes me feel better."

They sat there in silence for a while. Moe finally spoke. "I suppose we should get back to work."

Gold was happy to agree. He walked back to his office and was once again pleasantly surprised that Nolan was not perched outside his door.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening whizzed by. Gold had a myriad of issues to deal with, but despite that, the thought of Belle never left his mind.

Both he and Moe left the office together at 6:30PM. Gold gave him a ride home and then circled back to the apartment. He was exhausted from his first day back to work and from dealing with Moe.

The second he saw Belle, all the stress of the day seemed to disappear. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as though they hadn't seen each other for days. He felt tears forming in his eyes to know that somebody who wasn't his son loved him and cared about him so much.

Belle led him to a comfortable chair in the living room, helped him remove his jacket, vest and tie and then sat him down. "I want you to just sit and relax while I finish cooking dinner." She noticed the tears in his eyes and sat on his lap. "What's wrong, Rum?" She kissed him on the nose.

"I'm just happy, Belle. I feel emotional tonight."

She loved how he didn't try to hide his feelings from her. "We can spend the whole night just cuddling if you want." She sensed that he needed affection.

She always knew the right thing to say. He hugged her tighter and then he chuckled. "You mean like we spent last night just resting?"

She giggled. "Something like that."

His mood changed entirely. "I think you're being a little naughty, Miss French."

She whispered in his ear. "That's just your interpretation, Mr. Gold. " She sucked his earlobe into her mouth. His cock responded.

"I have to finish making dinner, Mr. Gold. We'll cuddle more later."

She nipped his earlobe with her teeth and extracted herself from his grasp.

He missed her immediately. He got up and followed her back into the kitchen. He noted how she'd set the table with a white lace tablecloth and blue napkins to match the pattern on the dishes. There were candles on the table and a vase of cornflowers.

He held her by the waist as she stirred a sauce or broth on the stove. "The table looks lovely, Belle, and whatever you're cooking smells delicious."

Belle blushed and smiled shyly. She loved it when he complimented her. He loved how it always made her blush. "Thanks, Rum. I hope you don't mind having fish tonight. I know we're going out for seafood on Thursday, but I wanted to make this for you. It's one of my favorites and it's quick and easy."

"Not at all, Belle. I'm anxious to try it." He loved that she was cooking for him and couldn't wait to cook for her. It was one more thing they were sharing with one another. As always, he craved learning new things about her.

"Would you mind pouring the wine? I have a bottle of pinot grigio chilling in the refrig. This is almost done."

Gold did as she requested. He also dimmed the lights and lit the candles on the table and in the room. Belle made up their plates and they sat down to eat.

"So tell me what we have here…" Gold grinned at her.

"It's tilapia in a stew made with sautéed onions, tomatoes and asparagus. It has a soy sauce base. I got the recipe from the restaurant where I first tried it."

Gold took a bite. "It's incredible." He ate more. "I think this may be my new favorite dish."

Belle smiled and bit her lower lip. "I'm glad you like it."

Gold was impressed. He just hoped she would enjoy what he made for dinner on Friday half as much as he was enjoying this. "I'll add it to the list of the many things I admire about you, sweetheart." He knew he would make her blush again. He chuckled to himself.

"So tell me a little more about your day, Belle… we didn't have much time to talk earlier."

"Well… I had a chance to spend some time in my office at the library. It's a little sterile right now so I'm thinking of how I want to decorate it. I really spent most of my time being interviewed and shown around again."

"Ah, yes… the interview." Gold was still wary knowing that Sidney Glass had been involved. "What types of questions did he ask?"

Belle sensed that something was bothering Gold. "Just the usual… he wanted to know about my education and previous experience and what new ideas I had for the library. He also thought it was great that I already had a Storybrooke connection through Dad." She paused. "You don't like him, do you?"

"You really are good at reading me."

"Yes." She waited for his answer.

"Sidney Glass thrives on sensationalism. I don't trust him."

Belle bit back a giggle. "I don't think he can sensationalize a story about the new librarian, Rum. If he can, then I'm all for it. Most people don't find us all that interesting. I welcome anything that will bring in new patrons."

Gold chuckled. "You've got me there. But even though at least half the residents of this town may never step foot in the library, I want you to know that I'm personally fascinated by the new librarian and plan on spending many hours in the library thanks to her."

"I'm glad to hear it." She beamed at him.

"So how did your grocery shopping go? Did you find everything you wanted without a problem?"

"Yes. I saw the fish market when we were at the wharf yesterday so I had no problem finding that. I also found the grocery store and a couple of smaller specialty stores. I didn't know that you can buy wine in the grocery stores here. You can't do that everywhere."

"Yes… one of the many conveniences available to you in our thriving metropolis."

Belle giggled. "I ended up going to The Wine Shop and met Mr. Clark. He told me all about Storybrooke's history as a dry town and how that hadn't changed until very recently. It made me want to spend a lot more time learning about the history of the town."

"I can point you in the right direction, Belle. I'm a bit of an expert on Storybrooke's history. I even know the intricate details of the town charter. I find that it comes in handy occasionally."

"I'm sure you do." Belle laughed. "I keep learning new things about you, Rum."

"And I of you." He would never tire of it.

"Anyway," Belle continued," Mr. Clark was falling all over himself to help me out. I thought he was trying to flirt with me at first. It took me a few minutes to realize that he knew who I was and that he wanted you to know how helpful he had been to me."

Gold looked sheepish and then guilty.

"What are you thinking, Rum? You can't hide from me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Belle. I should feel bad that people treat you differently because of me…"

"But?" She couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

"But in this case I'm sure he would have been flirting with you if it wasn't for me. I'm glad I was able to deter that even from a distance." He smiled smugly at her. "I don't like the idea of other men flirting with you."

"You do realize that flirting is pretty meaningless unless it's mutual." She placed her hand over his.

"Yes, of course. "

"Well, I feel the same way, Rum. I don't want any other woman coming onto you, but I'm sure it will happen. You're too sexy and attractive for anyone to resist."

"I don't know about other women, Miss French, but I believe you're coming onto me right now."

"I'm always coming onto you, Mr. Gold. You have that effect on me."

He grinned at her. "Have I told you lately how adorable I think you are?"

She smiled at him in response. By now they were done eating. Belle suggested that they take a walk under the stars to keep up their tradition and Gold agreed. He really enjoyed being with her and talking to her. He even wished they could just spend the whole night cuddling, but he knew realistically that it would not happen. Not that he was complaining.

"What are you smiling about, Rum?" Belle had caught him.

"I was just thinking about cuddling with you later." His smirk betrayed his thoughts.

She giggled. "I'm thinking that we'll cuddle while I'm reading to you from my diary."

"That will most assuredly make for optimum cuddling conditions."

"I know the perfect passages to read."

"I'm sure you do." He stopped to look at her. "I'm trying to decide if you're being naughty or nice tonight, Miss French."

She nibbled her lip. "Maybe a little of both."

"It's the perfect mix." He kissed her on the lips and she melted into his arms. They stood there together in the shadows for several minutes.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow, sweetheart? Do you have to report to the library again?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be there from 9-12. I think I'm going to get a little more hands-on training. I'm also scheduled to meet the mayor, Regina Mills."

Gold's heart stopped. He'd known this moment was coming. He'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"What's wrong, Rum?" She looked into his eyes.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She was just too good at reading him.

"You tensed up when I mentioned the mayor. Are you **her** landlord too?" She asked innocently.

Gold chuckled in spite of himself. "Very funny, Miss French. Now you **are **being naughty."

She giggled while she continued looking at him expectantly.

He sighed. "I was hoping to avoid this conversation a little longer, but I guess it's best to get everything out in the open."

"You know you can tell me anything, Rum." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, sweetheart. It's just that this story involves Cora. I didn't expect to be talking about her this evening."

"It's OK, Rum." She raked her fingers through his hair again. "I want to know everything… even if it's uncomfortable to hear about it."

He hugged her. "I know you're trying to eat healthily, Belle, but I think we both need to have ice cream again tonight if we're going to talk about this… I might even have a sundae."

Belle followed his lead. When they got to the ice cream shop he ordered a hot fudge sundae with strawberry ice cream. Belle stifled her giggle. She decided to get a strawberry sundae with double dark chocolate ice cream. It looked like the richest ice cream on the menu. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

They found a seat outside at a café table that was situated away from all the others.

"I guess this is as good a time as any." He looked to her for approval.

Belle made him try a spoonful of her sundae and she tried a spoonful of his. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then she placed her hand over his and he began to tell her about Regina and Cora.


	23. Front Page News

"Regina is Cora's daughter." Gold stated it outright. It was the one thing that Belle needed to know before he went on with his story.

"Oh." Belle was genuinely surprised. "I didn't think Cora had any connection to Storybrooke. You must run into her every now and then." As hard as she tried to deny it, she could feel a tiny bit of jealousy creeping in.

Gold felt her tensing up. It broke his heart to think that this was upsetting her.

"Actually, I haven't seen Cora since our relationship ended." He took Belle's hand in his. "Not that it would matter, sweetheart. There's nothing for you to be jealous about."

"I'm sorry, Rum. Am I that obvious?" She attempted a weak smile. "I know it's hard for you to tell me about this. I don't want to make it harder for you."

Gold squeezed her hand. "Maybe I should finish this when we get back to the apartment. I feel the need to cuddle… Is that OK with you?" He wanted to hold her close while he told his story. He realized now that she needed it as much as he did.

"I think that's a good idea." She knew she'd feel better if his arms were around her.

Gold's heart hurt. He didn't want anything to cause her pain. "Good. Why don't we finish our sundaes while we're walking back?" He decided to lighten the mood. "I'm pretty good at maneuvering with a cane and any number of items at the same time. You can eat and walk without a problem, right?"

She giggled and his heart beat faster. How he wanted to pull her onto his lap. He couldn't even fathom how he ever felt anything for Cora knowing now what he felt for Belle. Light years separated the depth of his feelings for them.

"Speaking of which," she got up while she was speaking, "I was going to read you the passage about the lifeboat drill from my diary tonight. I might still get to it if we have time."

Gold felt better. "Don't tell me that you made up that story about how uncoordinated you are just to find an excuse to get me alone in my room." He mockingly accused her.

She giggled again. "No, I really couldn't figure out how to get the lifejacket on… but I might have been able to do it if you weren't such a temptation to me. I couldn't concentrate when I was thinking about you."

He could feel himself becoming aroused from this simple flirting. It never ceased to amaze him.

They continued their flirtation for the short walk back to the apartment.

When they arrived, Belle made them each a cup of tea and they sat on the couch together. Gold put his arm around her and she snuggled against him.

He kissed her on the head. "OK, sweetheart. Let's try this again. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She snaked one arm around his back and placed her other hand on his thigh. If he hadn't been so nervous her hand would have been very distracting.

"Ok then… About five years ago, Regina and I were in a bidding war over a certain parcel of land located on the Storybrooke waterfront. She was running for mayor at the time and was not doing well in the polls. She thought beating me would make her more popular with a certain faction of the population. Regina's problem was that even though she was running for public office, she was completely ignorant of the town charter. I was able to block every iteration of her proposal by citing how it violated some law or code. I was gloating over the fact that I had pretty much shut her down when she brought in a high-powered attorney."

"Cora?" Belle already knew the answer.

"Yes... Cora Mills - who also just happened to be her mother."

"You must have been surprised."

"Let's just say I wasn't prepared to meet Cora. Regina was easy pickings; Cora had a will of steel." He chuckled. "Regina looked like the cat who ate the canary when she sicced Cora on me. As soon as I started dealing with her, I knew that things had escalated to an entirely new level. The funny thing was that neither Regina nor I could have guessed what happened next." He paused. "I don't want to go into details here, Belle, but suffice it to say that Cora and I recognized that we were mutually attracted to one another… and Cora was not shy about getting what she wanted." Belle dug her fingers into his thigh. Gold hugged her tighter and kissed her on the head.

"Anyway, when all was said and done, Cora did not put up much of a fight on Regina's behalf and I won the bidding war."

Belle lifted her head. "She let you win?"

Gold laughed. "Yes, but not for some romantic reason. Cora is not ruled by sentiment. She let me win because she claimed that she thought Regina was wasting her time running for mayor in a place like Storybrooke. She didn't want her to have any excuses to stay here. She thought she could do so much better."

Belle now sat up, much more interested. "I guess her plan didn't work."

"That's where the plot thickens. Regina found out about me and Cora and accused her of purposely losing because she had fallen in love with me. She also accused me of seducing her mother to get what I wanted." He cleared his throat. "Cora claimed that her relationship with me had nothing to do with the outcome. She stressed that love was weakness and that our 'liaison', as she called it, was not about love. She then tried to convince Regina that she was meant to be so much more than the mayor of a backwater town. Regina was so angry at her mother that she was determined to win the election just to defy her. She became so focused, and went to such unexpected extremes to win, that she alienated and lost the man she loved, her original reason for staying in Storybrooke."

"Oh, Rum, that's so sad."

"What's sadder is that Cora got exactly what she wanted."

"I don't understand." Belle was now sitting up at full attention.

"Cora wanted two things when she came to Storybrooke and she manipulated Regina so that she ended up with both. She wanted Regina to be mayor and she wanted Daniel out of Regina's life."

"No!" Belle was shocked. "I thought Cora felt that Storybrooke wasn't good enough for her."

"That's what she wanted everyone to think. She evidently knew exactly how to pull Regina's strings."

"But why did she want her to be mayor of this town?"

"Because if Regina couldn't win an election here, then she wasn't going to be able to move up to the much higher levels that Cora had planned for her. Cora thought Regina lacked the killer instinct. As far as she was concerned, her actions helped Regina tap into that part of her personality. She has grand plans for her daughter."

"What about Daniel? Why did Cora want him out of Regina's life?"

"He was also in the way of Cora's plans. Daniel was content to settle into a life in Storybrooke with Regina at his side. Cora thought he was weak and unambitious. He would hold Regina back from getting where Cora wanted her to go."

"Oh, Rum. That's sad too."

"Yes... but Regina made her choices and now she has to live with them."

"So is she planning to stay here or does she have grander plans like Cora wanted for her?"

"Regina and Cora have been estranged since then, but it's only a matter of time before Regina forgives her mother."

"Will she?"

Gold chuckled. "There's no doubt in my mind. Even though Regina is like her mother in many ways, there's one major difference between them." He paused. "Cora seeks approval from no one but herself; Regina desperately seeks her mother's approval."

"So she'll eventually come around and forgive her?"

"She's already most of the way there. Over time she's come to blame me for everything that happened with her mother and Daniel, even though it was all completely engineered by Cora."

"That can't be good for you." The concern was evident on Belle's face.

"If it wasn't this, it would be something else. Regina likes to assign blame to anyone but herself for her problems."

"I feel bad for her though. She's estranged from her mother and she lost the man she loved." Belle's words were sincere and from the heart.

"You're too good, Belle. Regina doesn't deserve your sympathy. I suspect that she'll try to interfere in our lives once she knows we're together. She wants everyone to be as miserable as she is."

Belle looked as though she wanted to ask him a question but didn't know how.

"You're wondering what I saw in Cora?" Gold knew instinctively what she was thinking.

"She seems very different from me." She blushed.

"I ask myself that same question, Belle." He ran his fingers through her hair knowing how much he loved it himself. She seemed to respond.

"It was purely physical for the most part… but I did admire her strength and determination and her complete confidence in herself… You're not unlike her in that way, Belle. You're a very strong and confident woman."

"I don't feel confident. I feel as though I can't compete with her in certain ways." Belle's voice was quiet.

He knew what she was referring to, but he didn't quite know how to answer it. "The sex satisfied a physical need, but I always felt empty afterwards. That's probably why I needed to convince myself that there was more to it than just that. The bottom line was that I needed something that she couldn't give me." Gold nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry, Belle. I don't know how to make you know that there is no comparison. If you place your hand on me I'm 50 times more excited than I ever was with her."

"Come here." He pulled her onto his lap. "I have never experienced anything like the complete lack of control that you cause in me. You just have to look at me and I'm a goner. My body craves yours twenty-four hours a day. You possess every bit of me – mind, body and soul. My feelings for Cora were nothing compared to my feelings for you."

"I do know that, Rum. I'm sorry for feeling jealous."

"It's OK, sweetheart. If anyone understands what you're feeling, it's me. You know I'm jealous of Jason, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any reason to feel that way?"

"No."

"Well, just realize that you still have warm loving feelings for Jason. I have nothing of the sort for Cora."

She whispered shyly in his ear. "What I feel for you is completely different from what I felt for him."

He kissed her. "That's because we have something remarkable here, sweetheart. I know it and you know it."

Belle hugged him. Gold wanted her to understand just how much she meant to him.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. It's something I try not to even admit to myself because it's too painful." He brushed the hair back from her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

Belle's heart began to pound. She hated knowing that he was in any pain.

"The thing is, Belle, I suspect that Cora was never even physically attracted to me. I believe that she manipulated me the same way she manipulated Regina. When I confessed that I had feelings for her, she had already achieved her goal and she used that as an excuse to dump me."

"Oh, Rum, I don't believe that's true." Belle felt heart-broken that he'd even think that.

"I'm afraid it probably is. I have to admit that it plummeted me into a bit of a depression. It was one thing that she wasn't emotionally attached to me, but it was another to think that none of it had been real. I knew I was being weak, but I could think of nothing but Milah and how she'd pretended all those years. I felt utterly alone and lonely. I hated myself for having allowed myself to feel anything."

Belle had tears in her eyes. All she could think about was how devastated he'd been by Milah's confession. She couldn't bear for him to feel so rejected again. "I refuse to believe it. I think you're wrong. I think she was physically attracted to you and had also developed feelings for you - that's why she dumped you. Didn't you say that she thought love was weakness?"

Gold's heart felt tight in his chest. This young woman was willing to ignore her own insecurities to make him feel better about himself. He didn't think he could feel more deeply for her than he already did, but she kept proving him wrong. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her head. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Belle." His voice was broken.

They hugged tightly for the longest time. Then Belle switched positions and straddled his lap. She kissed his tears away. "I refuse to let you think this way about yourself." She kept kissing him. "And I don't believe for one minute that Milah never loved you either." She kissed him over and over again. She wanted to kiss all the pain away.

Gold began to hungrily respond to her. They were both so consumed by intense emotions that they could not seem to get close enough to each other. When they finally parted to catch their breaths, Belle ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. "Let's go to the bedroom."

She got up and extended her hand to him. His eyes were pitch black. He took her hand and let her lead him down the hall. They both began removing their clothing along the way. They lay down on the bed with Belle's back pressed against Gold's front, the same position that they favored even when they were standing together. Gold liked how easy it was to touch her from behind.

As aroused as he was, he wanted to show her how much he loved her and how grateful he was to her for giving so much of herself to him. She was willing to sacrifice her own feelings for him. He began to slowly rake his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp the way she did his. The way she pushed her butt against him and the sighs of pleasure that escaped her lips made his heart beat faster. He wanted to give her comfort and pleasure. It was all he wanted.

He continued to stroke her hair and massage her scalp for the longest time. Her sighs and moans made his cock throb. He had to press it hard against her to gain some relief. He desperately wanted to enter her, but he wanted to attend to her needs first.

'Rum." She reached up to caress his cheek. He groaned as her whole body lay spread out before him.

"Belle." His voice was raspy and low. He slowly removed both hands from her hair so that he could cup her breasts. She whimpered.

"I love how your breasts fit so perfectly in my hands, Belle. It's as though our bodies were made for one another." He gently teased her nipples with his fingers while kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She squirmed and made little noises. His cock grew harder.

When he felt her nipples turn into hard little peaks, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth the way he wanted to suck on her nipples. She cried out loudly and pressed back hard against him. He groaned and bit down on her earlobe. He wanted to devour her.

"Belle?"

"Mmmmm…"

"Let me lie back. I want you over me."

He lay back and she changed her position to straddle him.

"Up higher, sweetheart." He pulled her up until she was positioned over his mouth. She whimpered. "You hold onto the headboard. This is going to feel really good, Belle. I promise."

Belle whimpered again. The way she was exposed to him in this position excited her in a way that she never would have expected. It still shocked her that she was so completely uninhibited with him.

He grasped her butt and pulled her down closer to him. He was so beyond aroused by her in this position that his cock was about to burst. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart." He flicked his tongue across her folds and she jerked and whimpered. "Mmmm…. You taste so good, darling." He swiped his tongue across her several times and she cried out. She moved above him trying to force his tongue onto her clit.

"That's good, darling. You can show me what you like."

Belle whimpered softly.

"You control what you want." He removed his hands from her butt and brought them forward so that he could open her up to him. "Let me get a better look at you, darling. I like seeing how excited you are."

She jerked and whimpered again as his fingers grazed her clit. He pressed his lips against her and gently kissed her several times. She emitted little cries and pressed against him.

He chuckled. "I'll let you take control in a minute, sweetheart. Just let me taste you." He pushed his tongue into her opening and moved it inside of her. She cried out again. "Rum, please."

"OK, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

He pressed his tongue against her clit and she cried out and moved against it. He followed her lead, using his tongue and mouth to lick and suck her into oblivion. Her total abandon as she gave herself completely over to pure sexual desire made it almost impossible for him to hold back. He truly thought he was going to come when she climaxed in his mouth. He enthusiastically lapped up her juices and moaned his own desperate need.

Belle collapsed on the bed next to him and kissed him. "Rum. That was incredible. Thank you." Her voice was weak.

She stroked his cheek. "What do you want?"

"I need to be in you, Belle. I need you." He was filled with an intense desire to be one with this beautiful woman who loved and cared for him so deeply. "It's just that I don't know how long I can last." He felt the need to apologize to her.

Belle kissed him again. "It's OK, Rum. I need to feel you in me too. Nothing else matters."

Her words brought tears to his eyes.

He raised himself above her and she opened her legs so that he could enter her. He slowly slid into her, relishing the sensation of her body enveloping him in its warmth and wetness. He moaned loudly.

'You feel so good, Belle." He leaned down to kiss her. He stayed still inside of her for a while, kissing her softly all the while. When he thought he'd regained some modicum of control, he began to slowly pull out of her before pushing back in. He kept up a steady rhythm until his body could no longer hold back.

Belle had begun to moan quietly and move in rhythm with him. Gold began to thrust hard and fast into her. His body was begging for a release that he could no longer deny. He moaned as he thrust faster and faster. Her quiet moans had become louder. He could tell she was close. He found her clit with his thumb and applied added pressure to it. She cried out and her whole body began to convulse just as the seed spurted out of him. He groaned loudly when he felt her body pumping him dry.

They smiled widely at one another. Neither had expected to come together this time. It made them happy that their bodies seemed to be so in sync no matter what the circumstances.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Rum."

He smiled his sexiest smile at her. "I can't begin to express how much I love you, Belle."

"I think you just did." She smiled back at him.

His heart beat faster knowing that neither of them needed words to communicate.

They lay there quietly for a while with her gently massaging his scalp. For once it was actually relaxing. He chuckled to himself.

"I guess tonight didn't work out as planned." He was apologetic.

She scraped her nails across his scalp. "It worked out better, Rum. You shared something with me that made me know how much you trust me. I want us to share everything with one another, even the things that seem too difficult to share."

"Oh, Belle." He pulled her over to lie on top of him. "You always know the right things to say and do to make me feel good about myself. I think you're amazing."

She blushed and smiled at him.

He kissed her and held her close. "Do you believe me when I tell you that there's never been anybody who compares to you in my life?"

"Yes." She raked her fingers through his hair again. "I actually feel better now. It's funny. No matter what you say, I think both Milah and Cora loved you, Rum… but instead of feeling more jealous, I feel less jealous for some reason." She kissed him. "I think it's because you've been so honest about them with me."

Gold hugged her. "You said less jealous. Does that mean there's still some lingering jealousy in you?"

Belle turned the tables on him. "Do you still feel jealous of Jason?"

"OK. You got me. I admit that you can't just will it away."

"Exactly… besides, I like it that you feel that way about me." She smiled at him.

"You do love to torture me, don't you, sweetheart?" He grinned at her.

She grinned back.

"But seriously, Belle, I don't want you to feel it. I can't stress enough how completely unfounded it is. There will never be anyone again in my life but you." He couldn't say that to her enough.

"I feel the same, Rum. We both do."

They lay there entwined in each other's arms for quite a while.

"So do you think Regina will say anything to me about you tomorrow?"

"I can almost guarantee it. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll make some reference to me or to our relationship. Regina is not subtle."

The sour look on his face made Belle giggle. "I'm glad you told me everything, Rum. It will make it easier to deal with her."

"Yes… I'm sure she'll also make an effort to see me about you…." He paused. "But enough about Regina. What I really want to know is if you'll be stopping by the office again tomorrow." He put on his best pleading puppy dog look.

Belle giggled. "I guess I'll have to if you're going to look so pathetic."

He laughed.

"I thought I'd stop by to bring you lunch every day. I hate the idea of waiting until nighttime to see you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'd love to have lunch with you again, Miss French."

Belle giggled. "I'm happy to hear it, Mr. Gold. I'm looking forward to it."

In his mind, Gold was secretly hoping that she'd do something naughty. He never knew with her and the uncertainty excited him.

"What about tomorrow night? I'm having dinner with Dad. Do you want me to call you when we're done?"

"Yes. I can come here if you want… unless you'd like to come to my house again…" He was hoping she'd choose the latter.

"Why don't I come there? This way you can just relax when you get home and not have to worry about going out again." She wanted to spend more time with him in his home.

"Perfect. Why don't you just come over when you're done? You have the key… you can let yourself in."

"Oh! I forgot about the key. I meant to give it back to you."

"No need. I want you to keep it." He watched her carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything."

Belle smiled. "OK. I'll come over tomorrow night and let myself in. I won't be able to wait to see you."

They talked for a while more until Belle began to yawn. Gold chuckled. "I think it's past your bedtime, sweetheart."

"Mmmmm…." She nestled against him.

Gold watched her as she fell asleep in his arms. He soon followed suit.

It seemed as though he had no sooner fallen asleep when a buzzing sound woke him up. The play of light at the window made him know it was morning. He quietly and carefully got out of bed. He found the town newspaper, The Storybrooke Mirror, outside the apartment door… just as he had requested.

He perused the front page and then folded it over and left it on the counter. He got quietly back into bed with Belle. He'd go into work a little later this morning. He wanted to have breakfast with her.

He wrapped his arms around her again and held her close. She sighed and snuggled closer.

After a while she opened her eyes. "Rum." She reached up to brush the hair out of his face. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go?"

"I decided to have breakfast with you. I'll work into the night since I won't be seeing you until later." He kissed her on the head.

"What's wrong, Rum?"

He chuckled in spite of himself. She was just too good. "I had the newspaper delivered here this morning."

Belle knew immediately that he'd wanted to see the article that had been written about her. "Did you like the article?"

"Yes, the article is very well-written and flattering to you. And there's a lovely photo of you in your office."

Belle smiled. "I'm glad you liked the photo. I was talking about a fairy tale program that I'm planning to introduce so I posed with my favorite fairy tale book, Beauty and the Beast. It was a little nod to you."

He grinned. "I saw that. I also noticed that the wall behind your desk was bare. I thought the Beauty and the Beast painting would look perfect there."

"I thought you bought that for the apartment." She saw right through him.

He smiled guiltily. "I bought it for you, Belle. You can hang it wherever you'd like."

She kissed him. "I'd love to hang it in my office if you don't mind. The kids will love it."

He was thrilled to see her so happy. He was also happy that the painting wouldn't be tied to the apartment.

"So what aren't you telling me?" She knew there was more.

Gold groaned. "You'll see when we get up. The article about you takes up the first half of the front page and is then continued on page two. The bottom half of the front page is the issue."

Belle giggled. "An article about the new town librarian is front page news?"

Gold chuckled. "Another one of the many perks of living in a small town. You've created a major news bonanza for them, Miss French."

Belle kissed him once more and then started to get up. "I have to see the paper, Rum."

She got out of bed and Gold lay there admiring her. "I can get used to this lovely view every morning." Belle blushed. He loved how she could be so uninhibited with him and then still blush over something so simple.

Gold got out of bed and joined her. He held her from behind. "Don't put anything on. I like being naked with you." He pressed against her so that she could feel how aroused he'd become.

Belle reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "How much time do you have this morning, Mr. Gold?"

"Not enough, Miss French."

"Then we'd better put on some clothing."

Gold reluctantly agreed.

They walked out to the living area and sat at the kitchen counter. Gold handed her the paper.

She unfolded it so that she could see the full front page. "No! This can't be front page news!"

"I told you Sidney Glass was up to no good. He did write a lovely story about you, but don't think he's not behind the rest of this."

The headline of the newspaper read **"NEW LIBRARIAN HAS TIES TO STORYBROOKE"**. This was the lead story highlighting Belle's background, her vision for the library and her family ties to Moe.

Below the lead article there was another smaller headline entitled "**In Other Library News…**" This consisted of two photos of Gold's car parked at the library. One was taken during daylight hours and the other at night. The caption read: "New librarian attracts patrons day and night."

The last headline on the page was "**In other news around town…**" This was followed by four photos of Belle and Gold kissing, feeding each other ice cream, holding hands and hugging. The caption read: "New Librarian, Belle French, has formed her own partnership with her father's business partner, Rumford Gold."

Belle was horrified. "I didn't think this was some kind of gossip rag."

"I told you Glass liked to sensationalize… just be happy there's nothing about the pregnancy rumors in here."

Belle looked angry for the first time in Gold's experience. He chided himself for finding it sexy.

"That was pretty low." Belle's voice was shaking.

Gold nuzzled her neck.

"You don't seem that upset." She was staring at him.

He nipped her neck with his teeth. "I was upset at first, but then I realized that this small town gossip is inevitable. You can't hook up with the likes of me and remain anonymous. Are you very upset?" His only concern was for her.

"I suppose I'm more shocked than upset. I feel violated in some ways. How did they get the photos of us?"

"Well, none of the photos look professional. My guess is that any number of our fellow residents could have taken them when they saw us out and about. Everyone has a phone with them these days. I'm sure Mr. Glass had no problem getting someone to share with him."

"That makes sense and actually makes me feel better." She held his hand. "I want everyone to know about us, Rum. My only concern again is Dad. He's bound to be upset."

Gold groaned. Once again he'd put the thought of Moe out of his mind. "I'm sure I can handle your father, Belle. It seems to be my lot in life now."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, Rum."

He pulled her against him. "No, you're not. I think you take pleasure in my suffering, Miss French."

"I do like how you handle my father, Mr. Gold. It does something for me." Belle felt herself becoming very aroused. She loved how protective Rum was of her and how much he put up with from her father to be with her. "I might show you just how grateful I am when we meet for lunch today."

Gold's cock hardened. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait until then."

She pressed her mouth against his and sought his tongue with hers. Then she cupped him in her hand and stroked him through his pants.

He moaned and bucked against her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, but it's getting late. We'll have to continue this later…"

He moaned.

She got up and started shedding her clothes as she headed to the bedroom. "…unless you want to take a shower with me to save time…"

He sat there paralyzed for several seconds. Somehow she'd managed to do it to him again. He chuckled. He did not sit there for long staring after her. In fact, in spite of her head start and his cane, he reached the shower before she did.


	24. On the Same Page

Gold was always the first one to arrive at the office. Today was the first day ever that he was not adhering to his own routine. He was shocked that he wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he was smiling to himself, thinking about why he was so late.

He had delayed going to work so that he could be with Belle when she got her first look at the morning paper. He wanted to be there to soothe her when she saw the photos and read their accompanying captions. His reward had been an invitation to shower with her, ostensibly to save time. He chuckled. There had been nothing time-saving about that shower. She had slowly and sensually lathered every inch of his body with soap and he had done the same to hers. He felt himself becoming aroused again just thinking about it. He congratulated himself for having installed that safety bar on the shower wall (he did not want any lawsuits from would-be renters). He'd never imagined that it would be used the way it had that morning. He could still see Belle grasping the bar with her hands, her butt thrust up toward him. They were the perfect height for one another. He had been able to place one hand over hers and the other around her waist, making it very easy for him to enter her from behind. He was still thinking about her perfect little butt and how it had felt in his hands. The sex had been explosive. Belle made sure he knew just how much she had enjoyed it. She liked it when he lost control with her. He knew she had needed that from him and he had definitely delivered. He felt good about himself. Now he couldn't wait to be alone with her again. It was all he could think about.

He saw the newspaper in Mary Margaret's hand as soon as he entered the office. Both Nolan and Ruby were standing next to her.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." They guiltily greeted him in unison.

"Good morning."

"Is everything OK, Mr. Gold? We were getting worried. You're always here before everyone else. It's not like you to break from routine."

Gold didn't miss Nolan's emphasis on that last word. He looked directly into Nolan's eyes. "Yes, Mr. Nolan. Everything's fine." He paused for effect. "And as far as routines go, let's just say I had to attend to something more important this morning." The image of Belle's pert little butt flashed before his eyes. He had to force the image out of his brain before continuing. "Is everything OK with you? Is your desk in working order?"

David chuckled. Gold was not about to let him get away with anything. "Point taken, sir!" He saluted him and marched off.

Gold was too relaxed to be annoyed. He chuckled to himself.

"Mr. Gold," Mary Margaret's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Moe asked to see you as soon as you arrived..."

Gold groaned. He was suddenly feeling less relaxed.

Mary Margaret continued. "…and Emma would also like to see you."

"Of course." Gold knew that Emma would have info for him about the news article. Moe would be discussing the same issue, but in a much less detached way. "I'll see Moe first." He knew he couldn't put it off.

He knocked on Moe's door and let himself in. Moe motioned him to sit down and then laid out the newspaper in front of him. "Have you seen this?"

"Yes, Moe, both Belle and I have seen it."

At the mention of Belle's name, Moe's tone changed from one of accusation to one of deep concern. "Is she OK?"

"Yes, she's fine… your daughter is better at handling these things than we are. I keep telling you how amazing she is."

"She is…" Moe had tears in his eyes, "and it's all the more reason I don't like what they're insinuating here, Gold. Belle is with you because she loves you. There's nothing questionable about her motives."

"I know, Moe, and everyone in this town will understand that once they get to know her. I told you that there'd be a lot of theories as to why Belle is with me and that they would not be flattering to either of us. Those who know Belle will take this article as simple gossip about our relationship; those who don't will think it implies much more."

"I don't like it at all. Belle does not deserve this."

"No, she doesn't… " Gold didn't like it any more than he did.

Moe sighed. "I'm trying my best to be accepting of all this, Gold… for Belle's sake – but it's not easy. Of all the men in the world, why did she have to choose you?"

Gold knew he wasn't looking for an answer. For a moment they sat there looking helplessly at one another.

"Listen, Gold. I know this has to be hard for you too. I know how much you care about Belle… this isn't fair to you either. You don't deserve this."

Gold felt a lump in his throat. "I appreciate that, Moe. Unfortunately, there's not much we can do to stop the gossip. It's going to persist no matter what." Then he said something that he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "I can guarantee you that some people will still be questioning our relationship after we've been married for years and have had a passel of kids."

The look on Moe's face was priceless.

Gold chuckled. "Just rest assured that the parties responsible for this will eventually pay."

Moe sat there, apparently still stunned by Gold's previous statement. Gold rose. "I'll let you get back to work now, Moe. I'm sure we're both very busy." With that he exited the office and returned to his own.

Gold's heart was racing. He'd just dropped a bombshell on Moe and he felt so much better for it. He'd needed to share that with him. He wanted Moe to know exactly what his intentions were with Belle. He was smiling inanely to himself until he saw Emma waiting at his office door. She followed him into his office and closed the door.

"You look pretty happy for someone who just met with the father of Storybrooke's newest, um, celebrity…"

"Yes… Moe and I just had a conversation that took an interesting turn at the end…" Gold could not contain his smile.

Emma stood there waiting for him to continue. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to fill her in, she handed him a piece of paper. "You were right, as always. Regina was the one behind the news article."

"Of course." Gold folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket.

"Excellent work, Miss Swan." He reached into his desk drawer and handed her an envelope. It contained several photos of Regina Mills and Sidney Glass in some rather compromising positions. "Regina knows exactly how to get Mr. Glass to do her bidding. She simply has to stroke him and his ego the right way and he'll grant her every wish." He smirked.

Emma looked questioningly at him. "What are you going to do with these?"

He chuckled. "I'm not going to publish them if that's what you're asking. I'm much more subtle than our illustrious mayor. Let's just say that these photos will guarantee that the next photos that are published of me and Belle will have very different captions."

"I admire your restraint, Gold." Emma did not look convinced of her words.

Gold laughed. "Regina and I understand each another. It won't take much for me to get my point across to her…" He walked her over to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Swan, I have a lot of work to do." He opened the door and asked Mary Margaret to come in.

The next several hours flew by. Gold was swamped with calls and paperwork, but that didn't prevent him from thinking of Belle. He thought about her a lot when he knew she was meeting Regina. He imagined that Regina would not be expecting Belle's innate warmth and charm. She would also not be expecting Belle's honesty and composure. It amused Gold to think that she'd be so thrown by it. It also made him nervous to think how far Regina would go to try to break through that composure.

He kept glancing at his watch, knowing that Belle would be arriving soon to have lunch with him. He was very anxious to see her and to hear about her meeting. When he heard Belle's voice outside his door, he was there to open it before anyone could alert him.

Her eyes met his and she smiled radiantly at him. His heart skipped a beat. Somehow she looked even more beautiful than usual.

Belle exchanged a few more words with Mary Margaret and then took his hand and followed him into his office. He led her to his desk, took the picnic basket from her hand and then wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I missed you, Belle." He whispered it in her ear.

She pulled slightly back from him to look him in the eyes. "I missed you too, Rum." They tightened their embrace.

As happy as he was to see her, and as much as he wanted to engage in affectionate behavior, he needed to hear about her morning. He ran his fingers through her hair. She had enjoyed that so much the night before.

"Mmmm…" She raked her fingers through his hair in return. They grinned at one another.

"I guess we both like that." He stroked her hair again. He could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Mmmm…" She kissed him on the lips. Then she giggled. "We can eat lunch or we can spend our time otherwise." She kissed him again.

He reluctantly broke the kiss. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss French. As much as I'd love to spend our time otherwise, you know that I need to hear about your morning."

"I know." She kissed him one last time and then retrieved the picnic basket from his desk. "Let's sit at the table again. I'll tell you all about it."

She took his hand in hers and led him over to the conference table. "I bought lunch at Granny's again. I was going to make us something, but I didn't have the time this morning…" She kissed his cheek. "You may have had something to do with that, Mr. Gold."

He watched her as her tongue flicked over her lower lip. His arousal increased. "I'm not going to apologize, Miss French, if that's what you're looking for." He traced her lip with his finger.

She took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Not at all, Mr. Gold. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you made me late every morning."

His cock was hard now. He pulled her close to him and slipped his hands under her skirt to cup her butt. The morning's activities flashed in front of his eyes. He moaned. "You're killing me, Belle."

She leaned over close to his ear and whispered. "I had fun this morning, Rum. You were very enthusiastic. It made me feel naughty."

He moaned. She really was going to be the death of him.

"I think I may have still been feeling naughty when I met with Regina." She smiled a wicked smile at him. "I may have said something that I shouldn't have."

Gold was now in a combined state of arousal and pure fascination. "Please tell me more." He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "You talk and I'll feed you. I don't want you to starve." He nibbled on her ear and she whimpered.

"OK." He fed her a bite of her sandwich and she fed him a bite of his. She kissed his cheek. "Regina was very, very sweet to me."

Gold rolled his eyes and she giggled. "She was there for around 15 minutes asking me all types of questions about the library and my ideas. She almost acted as though she wanted to be my best friend."

She stopped so that they could feed one another.

"And you thought she was sincere?" Gold refused to give her another bite until she answered.

"No, but she doesn't know that… I'm sure she thinks I believed every word." She gave him a bite of a pickle.

Gold chuckled. "You look so sweet and innocent, my dear. I'm sure that made it very difficult for her to read you."

Belle smiled. "Anyway, after we finished talking about the library, she took me aside to give me a friendly word of advice about you." She giggled again and he wanted to take her over his knee.

"And what, pray tell, did she say to you?" She was enjoying this too much.

"She said that she understood how I could be flattered by your attention, but that there might be a lot more to you than I could handle under the custom-made suits and perfectly coiffed hair." She bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

He wanted to tickle her.

"I told her that I was quite familiar with what was under those suits and that I was very comfortable handling it, thank you."

"You didn't." Gold searched her eyes.

"Yes, I did." She nibbled on her lower lip.

"You're much naughtier than I thought, Miss French. Mayor Mills must have been appalled." He could just imagine the shock on Regina's face.

"Of course I said it very sweetly and acted like I appreciated her concern." Belle giggled. "She tried to smile in response to my comment, but she didn't quite succeed."

He was now very aroused. "You can handle what's under my suits any time you'd like, Miss French."

She raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him. "I intend to, Mr. Gold."

He moaned. This was going to be a long day.

"I should also mention that Granny was very nice to me today."

Gold nipped her neck. "And how was that?"

"She muttered a few things about Sidney Glass being a hack and then she gave me extra pickles."

"I think she likes you, Belle." He planted several kisses on her throat.

"That or maybe she thinks I'm craving them."

Gold stopped what he was doing. Her words reminded him that he had something to tell her. "I have my own little confession to make." He tried to look penitent. It made her laugh.

"I may have said something to your father that I shouldn't have." He fed her another bite.

Belle waited expectantly. When he didn't elaborate, she pried further. "Are you going to tell me what you said?"

"I can't."

"You can't keep a secret from me, Rum." Now she wanted to know.

"I'm just abiding by your own rules, Miss French. I can't tell you before you have a chance to meet Neal and he gets to know you… and that won't happen until this weekend."

Belle's eyes widened. "Rum…"

He smiled his sexiest smile at her. "I love you, Belle."

She could only imagine what he'd said. "What was Dad's reaction?"

"It's hard to say. I think he was in shock when I left him." He gave her one of his puppy dog looks and she laughed again.

"I'm going to have an interesting meal with him tonight, what with the newspaper article and whatever it is you said to him." She was smiling, so he knew she wasn't upset.

"You can torture me tonight to make up for it." He chuckled to himself… as though she didn't torture him anyway.

"We'll see. It all depends on how things go with Dad tonight." She paused. "Rum… I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. " He kissed her on the head. "It's why I said what I did to your dad."

They sat there smiling at each other as they continued to eat their lunch.

"Gold!" Moe was knocking on his door. Gold's first reaction was to remove Belle from his lap, but she wasn't having any of it. "I'm staying right where I am, Rum. Tell him to come in."

Gold felt nervous as usual. He was quite aroused, though having her on his lap did hide that fact. "Come in, Moe."

Moe opened the door and looked cautiously inside. He flinched when he saw Belle sitting on Gold's lap with her arm wrapped around his neck. "Hi, Dad, we're eating lunch."

Moe smiled at Belle while glaring at Gold. "I was hoping I'd catch you here, sweetheart."

Belle smiled back at him. "I was going to stop by to see you after lunch. I wanted to tell you to come by tonight whenever you want. We can catch up while I'm cooking dinner. We haven't had any time alone together." She mindlessly fed Gold another pickle while speaking to her dad. Moe very pointedly noticed it.

Belle could feel Rum tensing up beneath her and she giggled. He was still uncomfortable about being too physically affectionate in front of Moe. He was just going to have to get used to it because she liked it… a lot.

"Is 6:00 OK with you, sweetheart?"

"It's perfect, Dad. I'm looking forward to tonight." Her smile widened.

"So what are you doing tonight, Gold?" Moe's tone was almost gleeful.

"I plan on working late." He brushed the hair away from Belle's face and smiled at her. "I'll miss your daughter."

Belle's heart melted. She loved that he was expressing his feelings about her to her dad.

Moe stared at him. He was still reeling from their earlier conversation. "Yes… I'm sure." He forced his eyes away from Gold's and looked back at Belle. "I'll see you tonight then, sweetheart."

"OK, Dad. See you later." She threw him a kiss and then turned her attentions back to Gold.

When Moe was safely out of the room, Gold spoke. "That was a bit awkward, darling. I'm sure your father did not enjoy seeing you on my lap in my office." He tickled her as punishment.

She squealed. "Maybe not, but I was enjoying it too much to get off. I'm not going to see you until later and I like being close to you."

They kissed a little more and then Belle made a move to leave. "I have to run a few errands, Rum, plus you have to get back to work."

"I know." He slowly walked her to the door with his arm around her waist. They shared one last lingering kiss before she let herself out. He stayed behind. He was not in a state to be seen by the staff.

Before 10 minutes had passed, Mary Margaret was buzzing him to let him know that Regina Mills was there to see him. Gold's jaw tightened. He'd known she'd be stopping by. The woman was nothing if not predictable.

"Let her in, Miss Blanchard."

Gold was sitting nonchalantly at his desk when Regina entered. "Mayor Mills, to what do I owe this unwelcome visit?" His eyes locked with hers.

"I met your little bookworm today." Her voice was dripping with contempt. "I never thought you were the type to rob the cradle."

Gold could feel himself tensing. "I'm sure as mayor of this town you have more pressing matters to attend to than the state of my love life…"

"I felt it was my duty to warn our newest citizen about you. I didn't want to leave the poor girl defenseless against your insidious charms."

"And did she heed your advice?" Gold's voice was as filled with contempt as hers.

"That waits to be seen. I can't decide if she's a complete fool or if she's playing you for one." She looked truly evil as she said it.

Gold could feel his anger building, but he remained outwardly calm. "I really don't see how that is any of your concern, Regina." He almost snarled it. "But I do know something that is." He handed her the envelope with the photos of her and Sidney.

"You viper! How did you get these?" She was incensed.

"I can ask the same about how you acquired the photos that you published in today's paper."

"Those photos were taken in public places by Storybrooke citizens."

"And the photos in your hand were taken on public property by a Storybrooke citizen. You seem to have forgotten that the citizens of this town own the Town Hall. You really do need to apprise yourself of the town charter, Madame Mayor. I thought you would have learned that lesson a long time ago."

He could see that Regina was livid and it warmed his heart. "So what are you going to do with these, Gold? Blackmail me?"

"Let's just say that these photos are my assurance that you won't be publishing any more photos of me or Belle without my express permission. I was not amused by the captions, Regina. They were very insulting to a young woman who has done nothing to personally offend or harm you in any way. Your beef is with me, not with her." His tone was ominous.

"Don't be so dramatic, Gold. Your little bookworm is not as helpless or innocent as you may think. The girl has teeth and she knows how to use them. I sincerely hope you don't get bitten." Her smile was filled with venom.

"No need for you to worry about me, Your Honor. Maybe I like being bitten." He smiled a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

"You twisted little imp!" She turned and left in a huff.

Gold smiled to himself. Then he picked up the phone and called Emma. "I took care of Regina. Thank you again for your excellent work."

Gold did not enjoy the taste his confrontation with Regina left in his mouth. Ever since he'd met Belle he'd tapped into a part of himself that he'd buried so long ago. She brought out the side of him that was vulnerable and felt deeply and needed to love and be loved. That's the person he wanted to be. He did not want to be the person Regina brought out in him. He sighed. Hopefully their paths would not cross again for a long while. They were pretty good at avoiding one another and that's the way he liked it.

He forced the thought of Regina from his brain and concentrated on Belle for a few minutes. A peaceful calm descended on him. He was amazed by the effect she had on him whether she was near or far.

Gold was busy for the rest of the afternoon. A few minutes before he left for the day, Moe popped his head into Gold's office. "I'm heading over to Belle's, Old Man."

Moe had called him Old Man. That was a good sign. "OK, Moe. Enjoy your time with Belle. She's excited about spending the evening with you."

Moe stood there. It was obvious he wanted to say more.

"Is there something else, Moe?" Gold felt compelled to ask.

Moe hesitated a few seconds. "No, it's nothing. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and left.

Gold felt nervous. After the bomb he'd dropped on Moe today, he imagined that Moe would have a heart to heart with his daughter. He knew that if he was the one in Moe's position, the conversation would be serious. That scared him.

* * *

"Come in, Dad." Belle took Moe by the hand and led him to a stool at the kitchen counter. "Why don't you sit here so we can talk while I finish making dinner? Can I get you something to drink? I have wine, beer or iced tea."

"Iced tea will be fine." He looked affectionately at her. "You look at home here."

Belle smiled. "I'm very comfortable here, Dad."

"Did you decide for sure that you're going to rent the apartment?" Moe was still concerned about the rental agreement. He didn't trust Gold to charge her rent. "Have you agreed on a fair price?"

Belle knew what he was saying. "We haven't discussed it yet, Dad, but we will before I head back home next week."

"Good. I know you and Gold are in a very close relationship, but you don't want to be obligated to him in any way." He tried to phrase things as delicately as possible. He couldn't help thinking about the news article. It was really bothering him.

"Oh, Dad. Rum would never make me feel obligated to him about anything. I know he doesn't want to charge me rent, but he will because he knows I'll insist on it."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He paused. "He's much older than you Belle. I don't want you to feel intimidated by him."

Belle had to bite back a smile. "You don't have to worry about that, Dad. We're pretty much equals in this relationship," she giggled, "except when I decide to take control."

Moe looked confused.

"Rum did not pursue me; I pursued him. He's always been the perfect gentleman. He's let me set the pace for everything from the beginning."

Moe was completely taken aback. He wasn't sure how to respond. He was ill-equipped to have this conversation with his daughter. He was almost wishing Gold was there so that he could direct his gaze at him. He realized now that he'd been having conversations with Gold that he should have been having with Belle.

"You know that Rum and I have something very special. We both knew it from the beginning. He's the only one for me, Dad, and I'm the only one for him. It's meant to be."

"Oh, Belle." Moe managed to choke out her name. "Do you really believe that, sweetheart? You don't think that maybe this is a very intense infatuation? I suppose he can be pretty charming when he wants to be."

"No, Dad. It's not an infatuation. I know it seems quick and impulsive to the outside world, but I love him and he loves me. We both know it in our hearts."

By this time the meal was ready. "Do you want a glass of wine with dinner, Dad? Rum and I like to have a glass."

Moe was grateful for the break from the serious conversation. "That sounds good… I didn't think you were much of a drinker, Belle. Did Gold get you started on wine?"

Belle giggled. "Not really. He actually likes to tease me about how little I can drink. He knows that I can only have one drink and sometimes not even that much before it has an effect on me. He's always watching out for me."

Moe could see her face light up when she spoke about him. "I'm glad to hear it… This looks great, Belle. Is it a new recipe?"

"It's a twist on one of your favorites. Let me know what you think."

Moe took a bite into the meatloaf Belle had prepared for him. He was a sucker for comfort food and Belle knew his weakness. "This is delicious. What's in it?"

"It's made with salsa. I thought you'd like it." She seemed pleased with herself.

Belle and Moe spent the rest of the meal discussing general topics. Gold's name came up several times, but Moe didn't direct the conversation to anything serious. He was waiting for the meal to be over and he was trying to gather his nerve.

When they were done, Belle made tea and they sat in the living room where it was more relaxing. Moe cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, I don't know how to ask you this, but I need to know how serious this thing is with Gold. I know you love him, but where is this going?"

"Dad…" Belle had been sitting across from him, but she moved over to the couch to take his hand in hers. "I'm going to marry him."

Moe just stared at her. "Did he propose?" He could barely get the words out.

"No, we haven't actually discussed it yet, but I know it and he knows it."

"How do you know it?" Moe kept thinking of Gold's words earlier that day.

"We just do. We've said it to each other in many ways."

"What about children, Belle? He's much older than you are."

"I know there's an age difference, but that won't keep us from having children. We both want them."

Moe looked completely lost. "Dad, are you OK?"

"Yes… yes, sweetheart." He held her hand tighter. "I just don't want you to end up alone. I wanted someone to be around to take care of you when I'm gone. Gold's my age."

'I know, Dad, but we're meant to be together. We'll deal with what life throws at us."

Moe had tears in his eyes. "I was afraid you were going to say this. I hope this is all a long way off." He looked pleadingly at her.

Belle hesitated. "I'm not sure what's going to happen or when… I just know it is."

"What about Gold's son, Neal? You haven't even met him yet."

"I know, Dad. I'm meeting him on Friday and I'll have a chance to spend some time with him over the weekend. I have no idea what he's going to think about me and Rum."

Belle sat close to Moe and made him put his arm around her. "It's all going to be OK, Dad. I promise."

They sat there silently for a while. "So Gold's a perfect gentleman?"

Belle almost had to stifle a giggle. She could not believe that after this whole conversation that's what he was focusing on.

Belle measured her words. She knew her definition and her father's were worlds apart. "Rum's extremely considerate of what I want and need. He puts me ahead of himself."

Suddenly Moe laughed. "I'm not very good at this, am I, sweetheart? I seem to keep digging myself deeper. There are some things I don't need to know."

Belle giggled. "You're doing fine, Dad. I just don't think you're prepared to deal with all of this at the moment. You need some time to let it sink in."

He held her closer. "I wish your mother was around for you at times like these. I feel so useless."

Tears began to well in Belle's eyes. "That's not true, Dad. You've always been there for me. I'm happy we're talking tonight. I've really wanted to share this with you."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm trying."

"That's all that matters."

They sat again in silence. Belle finally had to ask him the one thing that had been on her mind all night. "Did Rum say anything to you about me today?"

Moe looked at her. "We had a discussion about that newspaper article. You don't know how angry it made me, Belle. I don't like what it insinuated at all."

"What did Rum say?"

"He wasn't happy either, but he said that some people would gossip no matter what."

"Did he say anything more specific?" Belle knew this couldn't be all there was.

Moe mumbled. "He said what you said."

Belle was confused. "I don't understand."

Moe sighed. "He said that some people would still be gossiping after the two of you had been married for years and had a bunch of kids."

Belle hugged and kissed her father. The smile on her face lit up the room. Moe couldn't help smiling in return. Her happiness was contagious. So much so, that for the first time since this whole business began, he wanted the same things for her that she did.


	25. A United Front

Gold kept looking at his watch. It was 10:00pm and Belle had not yet arrived. It's not that he expected her at any set time, but the later it got the more nervous he became. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he had to Moe about marrying Belle and having babies with her. Granted, it was the truth, and he'd wanted Moe to know, but maybe it had been too soon. He knew that it probably sounded crazy to anyone but him and Belle.

He looked at his watch again… 10:05pm. Moe was probably listing every con of their relationship to Belle… he didn't even want to think about how many there were… the list could be endless. He had many faults and Belle really did deserve better. But he couldn't bear the thought of Belle with anyone else. They belonged together. He knew that as an absolute certainty. Even his deep self-doubt could not make him believe otherwise. He held on to that. He knew Belle felt the same.

10:10pm. He supposed he should change out of his suit. He removed his jacket and vest. Belle could remove the rest if she was so inclined. He chuckled. He could almost predict that she'd start loosening his tie as soon as she got close to him. She'd do it without even thinking.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat down on the living room sofa. The house was silent and his ears were focused on the door. He heard her before she even put the key in the lock. He wanted to jump up to greet her, but held himself back. He liked the idea of her letting herself in… as though she lived there.

The door opened and then closed softly. Her steps headed toward the living room. His eyes met hers as soon as she came into sight. His heart began to race. Would she ever not have that effect on him?

"Rum…" Her smile widened as she walked slowly over to him. She seated herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He circled her waist with his. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I missed you." She brought one hand forward and began to loosen his tie.

He chuckled. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

She kissed him again through the smile that was playing at her lips. "Is something funny?"

He chuckled again. "I knew you'd start undressing me as soon as you got here."

Belle stopped what she was doing.

"Please don't stop, sweetheart. I've been looking forward to this." He loved teasing her.

She smiled and continued to remove his tie. "I guess I just want you to be comfortable. You can't relax when you're all dressed up."

He laughed. "Whatever you say, darling. I know it's difficult for you to keep your hands off of me."

She giggled. "I don't deny it. As handsome as you are in a suit, I much prefer you with no clothing."

He groaned. She knew exactly how to get to him. Every time he thought he was the one in control, she had a way of snatching it away from him… not that he minded. "I was going to ask you about your evening with your dad, but you're making it difficult for me, sweetheart." He was aroused already and he knew she could feel it.

"Yes, I want to tell you all about it… as soon as I finish making you more comfortable." She removed his tie and undid several of his shirt buttons. "OK. That's a little better. We can take care of the rest later." She leaned forward and kissed the part of his chest that she had exposed.

He raked his fingers through her hair while pulling her closer. She moaned quietly and his cock hardened further.

"OK, darling. I really do want to hear about your evening, but we can't continue like this." Belle ignored him and kept kissing him. He massaged her scalp. She moaned again and unbuttoned his shirt further so that she could put her lips on his nipples. He moaned and dug his fingers into her scalp. "Belle…"

She reached down to unbuckle his belt. "I think I need this now, Rum. We can talk later."

He didn't argue with her. By now he was too far gone to hold back. He let her remove his pants and boxers and then he held his breath while he waited for her to take his cock in her hand. She liked to take him in her hand and stroke him. She did it every time and the anticipation of waiting for her small soft hand to wrap around him made him ten times harder. He moaned and thrust involuntarily as soon as she touched him. "Belle…"

"You feel so good to me, Rum. Wild and out of control and hard to rein in." She bit his earlobe and he moaned again. "Belle…"

"I need you in me, Rum." She pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. The she removed her bra and panties and straddled him.

"Gold eagerly ran his hands all over her naked body."You're so beautiful, sweetheart." He was throbbing with desire for her. She leaned forward so he could take a nipple in his mouth. She whimpered.

He caressed her butt and then cupped it firmly in his hands. He groaned. It felt so perfect. Everything about her was perfect to him. He moved one hand between her legs and she pressed down hard and rubbed against it. She was dripping wet. "I'm going to touch you right where you want me to, sweetheart." He curled two fingers into her and settled his thumb on her clit. She cried out. He slowly stroked her while she writhed against him.

She whimpered into his ear. "I need you in me." She reached down to take his cock in her hands and he helped her lower herself onto him. He groaned at the sensations that he felt as her body enveloped him. Nothing felt better to him than being joined with her.

"I love you, Rum."

His heart was beating rapidly. "I love you too, Belle."

She held onto him tightly for a minute and then she began to ride him… she started out slowly, but quickly increased her pace with his assistance until they were both as out of control as they had been that morning.

He could tell she was close by the way her moans kept hitching with her breath. He helped her through the last stretch until she was crying out and her body was contracting around him. He thrust hard back into her and groaned loudly as he felt himself coming. They both collapsed together.

She squeezed him tightly and he brushed her hair aside so that he could kiss her forehead. "Do you feel better now, darling?"

She squeezed him again. "Yes. I needed to be close to you."

He was almost afraid to ask. "Does this mean your evening went well?"

She tried to stifle a giggle. "What makes you think it had anything to do with this evening? Maybe I just missed you."

It was his turn to chuckle. "There was more to it than that, darling. You were filled with emotions that needed expression. I can read you very well."

She kissed him. "OK, you got me. It went really well." Her smile was radiant.

Gold's heart skipped a couple of beats. He'd been so nervous. Maybe Moe hadn't brought up what he'd said. Maybe they hadn't discussed him at all.

"Something changed tonight between me and Dad… He listened to me and understood me. It was the first time I felt I could confide in him the way I've wanted to for a long time."

Gold stroked her hair. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. I know how much you love your dad."

"I do. He's been a mother and father to me. It's been hard not being able to tell him certain things."

Gold had to ask. "You mean things about me and you?"

She kissed him. "Yes. He's been confronting you about our relationship. He's pretty much avoided discussing it with me. That's been bothering me a lot."

"I'm sorry, Belle." Gold felt bad. Maybe he should have realized it himself.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rum. This is something we had to work out between the two of us. I decided that I was going to tell him everything and take my chances as to how he'd react."

Gold's stomach was flip flopping. He was terrified of what she may have said. "Everything?"

The look of horror on his face made her laugh outright. "Well, not everything… but enough for him to understand who I am and what I want."

When Gold didn't look mollified, Belle giggled and continued. "I think he's been under the impression that I'm vulnerable and easily influenced by you because of our age difference. He didn't see us as equal partners in our relationship."

"Yes, I was afraid he felt that way." Gold hugged her.

"Anyway, I put that to rest right away. I told him that I was the one who pursued you, not the other way around. I think that's the one thing that made him realize that he'd been lecturing you when he should have been discussing things with me."

Gold chuckled. "Yes… you were the pursuer, my dear. I was just a poor innocent without the wherewithal to resist."

Belle eyed him. "I'll agree with the part about you not being able to resist."

He laughed. "So true."

"I also told him that you've always been the perfect gentleman."

"Um…Belle," Gold was uncomfortable with this, "did you forget that he found you in my bed?" He swallowed. "Not to mention the condoms and all of the rather, uh, affectionate exchanges he's witnessed between us?"

"No, I didn't forget, but you have always been the perfect gentleman in the ways that count, Rum. I told him that you let me set the pace for the whole relationship and that you always put my needs and wants ahead of yours."

Gold could only imagine what Moe thought when she mentioned her needs and wants. "Do you think he wanted to hear that?"

"Not at first, but after he thought about it, I think it meant more to him than anything. He knows you care about me, but I don't think he realized how much. I could tell that it had an effect on him when I said it."

Gold was not expecting this. He could feel himself becoming emotional.

"He wanted to know just how serious we were and where our relationship was headed."

Gold's heart stopped. This was it. "What did you say?"

"I told him exactly how I felt about you and then I told him the same thing you did." She took his hand in hers. "He's OK with it, Rum."

Gold didn't ask. They both knew what she was saying. Gold felt the tears in his eyes. Belle brought his head down onto her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's OK, Rum. I love you and you love me and the people we love are coming around."

He held her closer. He wasn't used to anyone caring so much about him. Even Moe was giving him a chance in spite of all his reservations.

"I just have to meet Neal now, Rum."

He felt her tensing. "What's wrong, Belle?" He looked up at her.

"I'm so nervous. I'm not sure he's going to like me." She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Belle." He stroked her hair. "I don't want you to be nervous. I know he's going to like you. Has anyone ever not liked you?"

"It's not the same, Rum. He's not meeting me as me… he's meeting me as the woman who's in a serious relationship with his father. They're two very different things."

Of course she was right and he wasn't sure what to say. "He may be a little thrown off at first, but he'll come around… a lot faster than your father did. You have to believe that."

"What if he thinks what other people think? That I have some ulterior motive for being with you?" It pained her to even suggest it.

"It won't take him long to see you for who you are, Belle. There's an honesty about you that people recognize. Neal's very perceptive." His heart was breaking. He didn't want her to worry about this.

"I'll try. I think I'm just overwrought tonight. This is the first time I've felt this nervous about Neal. I was only a little nervous before."

"You've had a very emotional night, sweetheart. I told you I could sense it earlier."

"You're right." She kissed him. Then she yawned. "I'm so tired, Rum."

"Of course you are. We should go to bed. I bet you'll feel much better in the morning." He took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. They made their way upstairs and into Gold's room. They got ready and then settled into bed together.

Gold kissed her head. "You get some sleep, darling. I'm not going to wake you in the morning. I have to go in to work early. I want you to stay here as long as you want."

"No shower together tomorrow?" Her voice was filled with disappointment.

His cock stirred. "Not tomorrow. But as often as possible. I promise." He needed to get that thought out of his mind if he wanted to get any sleep.

"OK. Good night, Rum. I love you."

"Good night, Belle." He watched her fall asleep within a minute. He followed suit and slept soundly until his internal clock woke him up at 5:00am. He never needed an alarm to wake him.

He glanced down to see Belle still sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips. He felt better to see it.

He got quietly out of bed and headed to the shower. His mind went where he didn't want it to go. It was going to be another long day. He showered, shaved, got dressed and then stopped to kiss Belle good-bye. She sleepily opened her eyes and kissed him back.

"I'm leaving you a note on the kitchen counter. Make sure you read it."

"Ok, Rum. I'll see you for lunch." She closed her eyes again and dozed back off.

Gold spent a while in the kitchen eating breakfast and making lunches. He wanted Belle to relax this morning and not have to think about doing anything. He left her a note to let her know about the lunches and encouraging her to spend the morning in his house. He told her to make herself comfortable. Then he headed off to work.

He was happy to arrive extra early and to have the office to himself for a while. Mary Margaret checked in when she arrived and the day started to run its usual course. Gold thought about Belle and wondered if she'd decided to stay at the house. He pictured her getting out of bed and putting his pajama top on without buttoning it. He imagined her walking downstairs wearing just that and making herself a cup of tea. He could not get the image out of his head.

He heard the knock on his door and then Moe's voice. "Gold!" He knew it was coming.

"Come in, Moe."

Moe entered and sat down on the other side of Gold's desk. He sat there silently for a very long minute. "Belle and I had a heart to heart last night."

"I know." He wasn't going to hide anything from Moe.

"She spent the night with you?"

"Yes."

"Of course." Moe paused. "I have to apologize to you, Gold."

Gold wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"I've been putting you through hell about Belle and I know now that you didn't deserve it."

Gold was not expecting this. "It was deserved, Moe. I'm sure I would have felt the same if I were you."

"No… I made assumptions about you and Belle that were unfair to both of you." He hesitated.

Gold could feel his heart racing.

"I just assumed that you were taking advantage of her youth and that she was innocently falling for your attentions. I never once considered that she was the one who had done the initiating and pursuing." He still looked unbelieving.

"I wasn't exactly an innocent party here, Moe. I felt the same things Belle did from the beginning. It's just that I didn't think it would be right to act on them at first."

Moe looked slightly relieved. "So you did take some active role?"

Gold chuckled. "We wouldn't be where we are now if I hadn't. Let's just say that I threw all caution to the wind, something I never do as you know."

"You liked her that much?"

"I knew I couldn't fight what we had. I told you several times that we had a special connection. I felt guilty about it at first, but Belle made me see things differently. I keep telling you that she's much wiser than her years. She has a way of getting to the heart of something and finding the truth in it."

"I know. And yet I never once gave her credit for that. I kept having conversations with you about the relationship as though you were the adult and she was still a child." Moe looked truly penitent. "I refused to see her as an adult woman who was making her own decisions about her life. I almost destroyed my relationship with her. We'd always been so close and yet I made it impossible for her to feel as though she could confide in me about you."

Gold felt his pain. "There's nothing worse than not knowing how to make things right between you and your child. I understand everything you're saying, Moe. I still have my issues with Neal."

"I knew you'd understand, but I feel as though I really let Belle down. She needed me and I refused to be there for her. I'm glad she had you, Gold. You were there for her when I wasn't."

Gold felt himself choking up. He did not want Moe to see the tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you were able to work things out with her. I know you both need one another."

"I think I was almost jealous of the two of you. I felt as though you were replacing me in her life. I let so many things get in the way of what's important. Anyway, Belle finally put me straight last night. She decided to confide in me whether I wanted to hear it or not. You're right about her being wise. It was the best thing she could have done. It finally woke me up."

"Belle is brave. If she thinks something's the right thing to do she goes for it. I admire that in her."

Moe chuckled now. "Yes, she's much wiser and braver than I am. She had to be nervous telling me what she did, but she didn't let it stop her."

Now Gold looked nervous.

"Listen, Gold. Belle told me that you've always been a perfect gentleman to her and that made me happier than anything she said all night."

"Moe…" Gold felt uncomfortable to think that Moe could be interpreting that statement the wrong way.

"I know, Gold. I know she didn't mean it the way you or I would." He guffawed. "That would be too much to hope for. Besides, I would have had to be blind to believe it."

Gold chuckled. He was glad Moe was finding it so amusing.

Then Moe got serious. "She explained that you always put her first before yourself. That means everything to me, Gold." Gold could have sworn he saw a tear in Moe's eye. "I told you a while back that you saw things in Belle that I didn't think anyone else would see and that made me happy for her… well, I don't think anyone else would put her first the way you have and that's what's most important. I realized last night that Belle has two people in her life now who care about her more than anything in the world and would do anything to make her happy. What more can a father want for his child?"

Gold was now having trouble holding back the tears. Why was he always so emotional when it came to Belle? "We both want the best for her. I've told you that from the beginning."

"Yes… you both told me a lot of things from the beginning, but I didn't want to listen. I've been incredibly stubborn." He shook his head. "I'm not promising that I won't have my moments, Gold – you know me – but I want the same things for Belle that she wants." He hesitated.

Gold stopped breathing.

"You're going to marry her." Moe stated it as a fact. "You're both so sure of it."

Gold felt a wave of relief. "We've both known it since we met."

Moe sighed. "But you haven't actually discussed it with her. You haven't proposed."

Gold chuckled. "That's the thing with me and Belle. We've had several discussions about it, but not in so many words. She's determined to meet Neal before we move forward."

Moe smiled. "My daughter is very wise, isn't she?"

"Yes." Gold smiled back.

"I wish you luck with Neal. I think he's going to have more reservations than you think."

Gold hid his concern. He had not forgotten what Belle had said about Neal not seeing her as herself, but rather as the young woman who was involved with his father. That had put a very different spin on things. "Neal is very fair, Moe. I don't think he'll be as difficult as you've been."

Moe laughed. "Probably not, but I don't expect it to be a cakewalk for you, old man. I just hope Belle doesn't get hurt. I can't bear the thought of anyone else having doubts about her."

Gold's heart sank. He could not bear that either. "Don't worry about it, Moe. I'll handle Neal." He sounded more confident than he felt. He was getting slightly worried himself.

"OK, then." Moe looked at him. "I'll let you get back to work." He stood up and extended his hand to Gold. They shook. Moe held on to his hand much longer than he normally would. Gold could sense he wanted to say something else. Gold could see him struggling.

"There will be plenty of time to say more later, Moe. Belle wants you to talk to her and I'm willing to hear you out about anything. I think I've proven that to you."

Gold could see the tears in Moe's eyes. "I know. Thank you." He turned and left. Gold felt the tears in his own eyes. He had not been this emotional in ages.

Gold somehow managed to get himself back together. He was anxious for Belle to finally meet Neal. He realized that he couldn't be at peace until that took place. He glanced at his watch several times. He was also anxious for Belle to arrive for lunch. She was the only one who seemed to be able to soothe him. All of his worries evaporated when he was with her.

Belle finally arrived after what seemed an eternity. He anxiously met her at the door, once again cutting short her conversation with Mary Margaret.

He locked the door behind them and then led her over to the sofa. "Let's get comfortable." He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. They kissed for several minutes. She giggled when they finally broke apart. "I guess you missed me."

"How could you tell?" He grinned at her.

She raked her fingers through his hair. "You needed to see me, didn't you?" She was as good at reading him as he was at reading her.

"Yes. Your dad and I had a long talk this morning." He stroked her hair.

She looked concerned.

"It was all good, sweetheart. He told me how happy he was that you had confided in him and how sorry he was that he hadn't been talking to you about us all along."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "I felt so much better last night after I told him everything. I've missed him so much, Rum."

He cradled her head against his chest. "I know, sweetheart. You and your dad need each other."

"What else did he say?" She glanced up at him.

"He talked about what a perfect gentleman I've been." He slipped his hand under her skirt and allowed it to slowly work its way up her thigh, stopping just short of her panties.

She whimpered. "You have, Rum."

He laughed. "We agreed that your definition of perfect gentleman was a little different than ours." He caressed her through the fabric of her panties and she clutched onto him and let out a gasp. "But we both liked your definition about me putting your needs ahead of mine." He slipped the fabric of her panties aside and began to stroke her clit. She whimpered and held onto him tighter.

He bent down to press his mouth against hers, slipping his tongue easily past her parted lips. She moaned and squirmed as he caressed her tongue with his, all the while teasing and cajoling her clit. His hand was wet with her juices. She arched her back and moaned into his mouth.

"Lie back, sweetheart. I want to taste you." He eased her onto the couch. "Let's get these out of the way." He pulled her panties down and off. "That's better." He leaned forward to lap up her juices with his tongue. She whimpered and cried quietly. "Rum, please. She sank her fingers into his head to try to direct him to where she needed him. "I know, sweetheart." When he sucked her clit into his mouth, she had to stifle a scream. She dug her fingers further into his skull. Gold cupped her butt in his hands and held her close as he sucked and licked her until she was begging for mercy. It took all of her self-control not to scream as he pushed her over the edge.

His cock was throbbing. Nothing aroused him more than seeing her excitement.

He lay down next to her on the couch and she immediately began to unzip his pants."I'm not sure this is a good idea, sweetheart. Someone's bound to knock on my door."

She ignored him and continued undressing him. He was too aroused to object. The thought of her hands on him made it impossible for him to resist. She took his cock in her hand and he moaned.

"I was wet for you all morning, Rum." She stroked him with her firm soft grip. "I found one of your pajama tops and wore it around the house. It was soft and silky and had your scent on it. It felt like your hands caressing me all morning."

She moved to position herself between his legs. "Belle…" She sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. He whimpered.

"Were you wearing anything else?" His voice was strained.

"No. I was completely naked except for your top. I didn't even button it. I imagined that you were watching my every move. I could see how much I was arousing you." She lowered her mouth on him again and began to suck and lick him. He moaned and grasped her head with his hands. He kept picturing her naked body under his pajama top. He thought about what it would be like to see her romping around half naked in his house every day. His cock was throbbing in her mouth. She quickened her pace and sucked him so expertly that he could no longer hold back. He groaned loudly and spurted his seed into her mouth. She lovingly licked up every last drop.

She grinned at him and he grinned back. "That was a rather naughty thing to do at my place of work, Miss French."

"I don't think I was naughty at all, Mr. Gold. I was trying to reciprocate for your gentlemanly attention to my needs."

Gold wanted to hold her and never let her go. She was just too adorable. He was, however, aware that they could be interrupted at any moment. "I think we should clean up, sweetheart. I don't think it's a good idea to stay like this." She agreed. Fortunately, Gold had a private bathroom that they both used to make themselves presentable again.

By now they were both starving. Belle set out the salads that Gold had made for them on the table.

"So you spent the whole morning at the house?" She had no idea how happy that made him.

"Yes." She bit her lower lip.

"So what did you think? Did you feel at home?" He watched her carefully.

"Yes… I did. I felt very comfortable there." She said it seriously and shyly.

His heart beat faster. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

They sat in silent communication with one another until Belle turned the conversation back to Moe. "What else did you and Dad discuss this morning?"

Gold chuckled. "I'm not sure how our previous conversation got so off track."

She giggled. "That was all your fault, Rum. I seem to recall that your hand somehow ended up under my skirt... through no fault of my own."

"I sensed that you needed it. Your body was calling out to me. You did admit that you were wet for me all morning, didn't you?" He tossed it back at her.

"Yes, but I didn't mention that until after our little encounter."

"I can't help the fact that we can converse without words." His eyes searched hers.

"Yes." She held his gaze.

"Do you know what I'm saying to you now, Belle?"

"Yes."

"That's what your dad and I discussed."

She bit her lip. "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well. You worked wonders on him last night."

"He surprised me too. He really wants to be supportive of me, Rum. I know a lot of this is hard for him. He really doesn't understand it."

Gold chuckled. "I know. I think we're the only ones who can." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "We also discussed Neal again. Are you feeling better about meeting him?" Gold wanted to make sure she was OK even though he wasn't.

"Yes, I feel much better. I decided that I'm just going to be myself, Rum. I'm not good at pretending."

Gold was taken aback. "Why would you pretend?"

"I was worried that he might be uncomfortable if I was too affectionate with you. I can't change how you make me feel, Rum. I like hugging and touching and kissing you. It just comes naturally."

"Oh, sweetheart. Is that what's worrying you? I don't want you to change a thing about yourself. I always feel so much better when you touch me. I'm a little nervous too. I'm going to need as much affection as I can get. Come here." She moved over to sit on his lap again. "Don't ever think of changing anything about yourself unless it's something you want to do for yourself. I'm madly in love with the person you are." He kissed her cheek.

They cuddled for a while until Belle reluctantly moved to take her leave. "I've been here a long time, Rum. I should get going. I know you have work to do."

"I suppose." He hated to see her go. "I was thinking I'd pick you up at 7:00 tonight. Is that good for you?"

"Um… about tonight…" She gave him a guilty smile… "would you mind terribly if we went to Granny's instead of the seafood restaurant?"

"Nooo… but why?" Gold was caught off guard by her request.

"Dad asked me last night if we'd join him for dinner tonight at Granny's. He wants the three of us to be seen together. He wants everyone to know that he's completely behind us."

Gold felt teary-eyed again. "It's a great idea." He didn't think Moe had the sensitivity to come up with something like this. They were obviously learning a lot of new things about one another.

"It really is, Rum. Dad didn't handle the newspaper photos very well. He felt as though they were a terrible insult to the two of us. He wants to do something to help make it better."

"I agree with him completely about the photos and going out together… Your dad keeps surprising me, Belle."

"He was so proud of himself for thinking of this. He found a way to support my decisions and still be the protective dad. I love him all the more for it."

Gold now let the tears flow. There was something so beautiful about the love between Belle and her father… it warmed his heart to think that he was now a part of it.


	26. The Night Before Neal

Moe, Gold and Belle arrived at Granny's at 7:30pm on Thursday evening. Gold groaned when he saw the sign on the sidewalk announcing that it was "**All You Can Eat Lasagna Night (****_Voted Best Lasagna in Storybrooke_****)**". For one, he was no fan of the lasagna (they had just eaten it on Monday and only for the lack of anything else appealing on the menu); for the other, he was sure that the restaurant would be mobbed with customers who couldn't wait to gulp down mountains of the glutinous mess.

"I told you this was a great idea." Moe pointed to the sign. "Everyone will be here tonight and we'll have no limit on the amount of lasagna we can eat. How's that for luck?" Moe was positively gleeful.

Gold groaned in Belle's ear. She giggled and squeezed his arm. "Be nice, Rum."

He gave her a pained look. "I'll be nice, but I'm not ordering it. It's over-praised and over-priced."

As they approached the door they could hear loud laughter and the sounds of numerous conversations taking place. Belle tightened her grip on Gold's arm. Moe switched his position so that she could loop her other arm in his. They entered the restaurant and looked around for an empty seat. A gradual hush fell over the crowd as the other patrons noticed their presence.

Gold entwined his fingers with Belle's.

"Mr. Gold!" For once Gold didn't cringe at the sound of Nolan's voice. "Moe, Belle." He headed toward them with his hand outstretched. Mary Margaret waved to them from one of the booths.

"Why don't you guys join us? All the other seats are taken. We have plenty of room."

Moe readily agreed and Gold concurred. He suspected that David and Mary Margaret were kindly adding their support to Moe's. They were well-liked and respected by the Storybrooke community so their very open acceptance of Belle and Gold as a couple spoke volumes. David was thrilled when Gold agreed and enthusiastically hooked his arm around Gold's neck. Gold noted that he would have tensed at the familiarity in the past, but he welcomed the heartfelt human contact tonight. He was sure he was simply grateful to Nolan for what he was doing; he refused to believe that he was developing a soft spot for him.

The hush that had fallen over the restaurant was immediately replaced by animated conversation. The initial shock of seeing them all together had evidently given way to interested speculation.

As they made their way over to the table, Moe greeted several diners and introduced Belle to them. They all seemed genuinely happy to see Moe and to meet his daughter. The same patrons nodded warily at Gold. Nolan chuckled and Belle could feel a giggle growing inside of her. They were both amused by the reactions that Gold elicited. Gold was not amused.

They finally made their way to the booth and Mary Margaret jumped up to hug Belle. Gold felt all eyes on them and he was very happy for it. Mary Margaret's actions would go a long way toward influencing public opinion about Belle.

Gold and Moe sat on one side of the table with Belle sandwiched between them. Nolan and Mary Margaret sat across from them.

"I didn't know you were a fan of these all you can eat nights, Mr. Gold." David immediately addressed him.

"I'm not." Belle squeezed his thigh before he could say more.

Moe guffawed. "Let's get this man something to eat. He's grumpy when he's hungry."

Belle giggled into his ear. Moe was wrong. Gold didn't need food at all… he just needed the sound of Belle's voice to cheer him up. He chuckled. The situation was somewhat humorous.

"Granny's lasagna is to die for." Nolan gushed about it in a way that begged for a response from Gold.

"… or from." Gold commented under his breath.

Belle giggled again. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Don't be naughty, Miss French."

She stroked his thigh. He gave her a piercing look and she bit her lip.

They both felt her eyes on them at the same time. "What'll it be?" Granny was squinting disapprovingly at them.

Moe spoke first. "Have you met my daughter, Granny?" He hugged Belle to him.

"Yes." She lowered her glasses and nodded towards Gold. "You approve of this?"

"Absolutely." He reached over to pull Gold into his hug.

Granny harrumphed and mumbled something under her breath.

Moe laughed heartily. "Are we all getting the lasagna?" He looked around the table.

Everyone voiced a resounding yes except Gold. "I'll have the pot roast."

"All out." Granny's tone was almost challenging.

"What about the steak?"

"None left."

"A hamburger?" Gold was irritated.

"Just served the last one."

"Why don't you tell me what **is** available?" Gold could feel himself losing his temper.

"Lasagna. Everything else is sold out."

Gold was about to make a snide comment when he felt Belle's hand very high up on his thigh. His mind stopped functioning. "The lasagna it is." Belle giggled.

They ordered wine for the table and then got back to conversing amongst themselves.

"I'm so happy to see the three of you here together tonight." Mary Margaret smiled at them.

"Yes, I guess I have to accept the fact that I'm going to have to spend a lot more of my time with Gold if I want to see my own daughter." Moe laughed and they laughed with him.

Gold was surprised by Moe's restraint. In the past he would have blurted out his whole plan for the evening. Instead he had made a joke that was in complete keeping with his personality and the relationship between the two of them. It would be unwise to say too much in a place like the diner.

"So when is your son arriving, Mr. Gold? I can't wait to meet him on Saturday." Gold felt Belle tense up as Nolan asked the question.

"He's coming up tomorrow afternoon." Gold wanted to steer the conversation away from the meeting with Belle. "Neal's a photographer. I think I may be able to enlist him to take a few photos at the barbecue."

"Would you?" Mary Margaret was thrilled.

"That would be perfect. Mary Margaret and I have a couple of surprises planned and we'd love to have them caught on camera." Nolan's self-satisfied grin made Gold suspicious. He had an unsettling feeling about these 'surprises'.

He was about to make a comment when Ruby arrived at the table with their wine, bread and salads. "Ruby! I didn't know you were working tonight!" Mary Margaret was the first to greet her.

She smiled at all of them and then directed her comments to Moe and Gold. "I moonlight here when Granny gets extra busy. I just got here five minutes ago. She asked me to take over the booths."

She chatted away with them as she placed their order on the table. At the very end she handed Belle a small plate of pickles. "Granny said to give these to you. She said you like them." She then glanced at Gold. "She also said to make sure you don't share them with anyone."

Belle giggled and Gold grimaced. When Ruby left, Belle explained. "I've been ordering the pickles for Rum, but Granny seems to think they're for me. She charges Rum extra for them, but gives them to me for free."

Nolan and Moe thought this was hilarious. "She charges you for pickles?" Moe guffawed. "What have you done to her Gold? She doesn't seem too fond of you."

Gold was once again not amused. "The woman thinks I should personally pay for the increase in her monthly rent."

Moe and Nolan continued laughing. Belle and Mary Margaret giggled. Even Gold had to give in and laugh in the end.

Their lasagna was served and they continued the meal laughing and talking the whole time. Belle was her affectionate self, exchanging touches and looks with Gold throughout the meal. Several patrons stopped by the table to greet them and to meet Belle.

"I want to thank the two of you for inviting us to sit with you." Moe addressed David and Mary Margaret. "It means a lot to all of us." Gold saw the tears in Moe's eyes and had to force himself not to display any of his emotions.

"Oh, Moe," Mary Margaret's eyes were tearing, "David and I feel like we're family, especially since the cruise. We've always enjoyed working for you and Mr. Gold, but we feel as though we formed a special bond with you after spending the week together."

Moe reached across the table to grab their hands. "Yes, I feel like we're one big happy family."

Gold could feel a lump forming in his throat. He refused to get emotional.

David extended his other hand across the table to shake Gold's and Mary Margaret took Belle's hand in hers.

"I hope we were able to help make things a little better." David's words verified that they he and Mary Margaret had been very aware of how their actions would influence the way everyone viewed Belle. Gold was extremely grateful to them.

"Thank you, Mr. Nolan. I'm sure of it." His words were direct and to the point. His eyes and his prolonged handshake expressed something more.

When the bill came, Gold insisted on paying in spite of everyone's objections.

"OK, Gold. Just make sure there's no extra charge for the pickles. I'll spring for them if they're on the bill." Moe laughed heartily at his own joke and they all joined him once again.

They left the restaurant together, stopping for a few additional introductions on the way out. Mary Margaret and David parted ways with them once they reached the sidewalk.

Gold turned to Belle and smiled his sexiest smile at her. "Ice cream?"

"Why not? What's a little ice cream after eating a week's worth of lasagna?" She grinned back at him.

"Moe? Are you up for ice cream?" Gold was pretty sure of the answer.

"I think you can guess the answer to that, old man." He laughed.

They linked their arms in Belle's and made their way down the street to the ice cream parlor.

Gold ordered his usual strawberry, Belle tried the coffee fudge swirl and Moe ordered the super duper banana split. They sat outside under the stars and chatted about their evening.

"I think things worked out very well tonight… better than I could have hoped." Moe looked to Gold and Belle for their approval.

"I concur. Brilliant idea, Moe." Gold praised him.

"Yes, Dad. I think everything worked out perfectly… and I had a lot of fun too."

Moe beamed. "I'm glad that I had a chance to introduce you to a lot of people tonight, sweetheart… Gold, I think David and Mary Margaret like spending time with the two of you. I would have never pegged you and Nolan to have anything in common. He seems to like you a lot for some unknown reason." Moe looked from him to Belle. "I'm determined to get to the bottom of whatever it is you have one of these days." He guffawed again and Belle giggled.

"You're a barrel of laughs, Moe… both you and Nolan."

Moe laughed more. When he finally caught his breath again he got serious.

"I'm sorry to infringe on the two of you tonight. I know that you probably wanted to spend some time alone before your big day tomorrow with Neal coming in."

Gold's eyes locked with Belle's.

"First of all, you're not infringing. Secondly, Belle and I are happy for the distraction if truth be told."

Moe looked at them. "You're both nervous about Neal, aren't you?"

Gold took Belle's hand in his.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous, Dad, but I'm sure it will be OK. I'm just going to be myself. There's not much else I can do."

"I've met Neal and he's a good guy, Belle." Moe tried to be as reassuring as possible. "What about you, Gold? Having second thoughts about not warning him ahead of time?"

"No, I think I'm taking the right approach here, Moe. I'm just anxious for Belle and Neal to finally meet." Gold knew he wasn't telling the full truth, but he wasn't about to admit it now that it was too late to remedy.

They finished their ice cream in silence and then headed back to the apartment and Gold's car. Moe managed to turn the mood around again and they ended the evening chatting cheerfully.

They dropped Moe off at his house and then returned to the apartment. "Do you want me to spend the night here or do you want to come back to the house with me?"

Belle gave him a naughty look. "I'm going to let you decide. If you stay here, I'll read you the passage from my diary that I still owe you. If I come to your house, I'll spend the rest of the night in your pajama top and nothing else."

Gold groaned. He'd been so good tonight. Granted, Belle always aroused him, and her hand on his thigh had been extremely distracting… but the image of her in his pajama top had been torturing him all day. His cock hardened considerably as the image flashed before his eyes again.

He answered without hesitation. "My house."

"I like how sure you are about that, Mr. Gold." She bit her lower lip. "It excites me. In fact, I like it so much that I may bring my diary with me. I think it will be relaxing if I read to you while we're in our pajamas."

His cock hardened more. He growled into her ear, "You know full well that it will be anything but relaxing, Miss French. Do I feel relaxed?" He pulled her against him.

"Not yet… but I promise to help you relax completely before the evening is over."

"But not before you torture me… am I right, Miss French?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold."

He groaned silently and helped her get ready. He barely remembered driving them back to his house.

"I'd love to get cozy in the library tonight, Rum. Maybe we can put a soft comfy blanket on the couch in there."

"Yes. I like that idea." Suddenly the thought of her practically naked in his library was doing all types of things to him. He started imagining them in the public library once she was working there permanently. He'd never fantasized like this before. He had no control when it came to her.

"Why don't you make us a cup of tea while I go change?" She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips. He drew her closer and deepened the kiss. She whimpered.

"Yes, why don't you change? I'll start the tea. I have a nice soft comforter in the closet that we can use."

Belle went upstairs to the bedroom while Gold made the tea and got the couch ready. He removed his jacket and vest, leaving the other items of clothing for her. He knew she'd enjoy that.

"Rum…" He'd been looking at the books on one of the shelves. He turned at the sound of her voice. As promised, she was standing before him in his pajama top and nothing else. His eyes met hers and then roamed down her face to her neck and then down to the valley between her breasts. His pajama top was covering her breasts. That served to excite him all the more.

"Belle." He stood there mesmerized by her beauty. His eyes caressed her body, drinking in every inch of her perfection.

She walked over and placed her hands behind his neck to pull him in for a kiss. He knew the pajama top was opening, exposing her breasts. He could not resist cupping them in his hands and exploring them with his fingers.

She expressed her approval with little sounds of pleasure that made his cock throb. She deepened their kiss while loosening his tie. He smiled into their kiss.

"Why don't you sit down and lean back on the sofa arm, Rum. I want to give you a little massage to help you relax."

He chuckled as he obeyed her suggestion and sat back on the couch. She stood behind him and began to rake her fingers through his hair, each time scraping his scalp with her nails. He whimpered at the sensation. His cock throbbed. She leaned over him and kissed his head, forehead, nose. The pajama top opened so that she was leaning against him with her bare breasts. His arousal increased.

She continued leaning over him as she removed his tie and threw it aside. She then unbuttoned his shirt so that she could slide her hands into the opening to caress his chest and stomach. "Belle." He reached up and behind to pull her down for a kiss.

The kiss continued until she ended up on his lap again. "I think this is a good time for me to read to you." She shifted their position so that she was sitting between his legs. Her back was resting against his cock and the pajama top was open. Her naked body was fully exposed to him. His cock was straining against his trousers.

He moaned. "I'm not sure how well this is going to work out, Belle." He began to run his fingers through her hair the way she had his. The sighs of satisfaction that escaped her lips made him even harder. He wanted to arouse her to the point where she was begging him for mercy. She pretty much already had him there.

She opened her diary. "I'm going to continue where I left off last time."

Gold found her nipples with his fingers and began to gently caress them. He licked her earlobe and bit down on it. Belle whimpered as she tried to find the correct page. "OK, I found it." Her voice was strained.

"_It's official. I have a crush on Mr. Gold and it's serious. I can't even pretend otherwise at this point."_ Belle read the passage and Gold nipped her neck. He was going to need someone to hurt him soon to help him control his arousal.

"When did you write this, darling?"

"Right after we got back from the lifeboat drill." She whimpered as he gently nipped her again.

"_It's a good thing that I went to tell Mr. Gold about the muster drill this afternoon. He didn't know about it after all. It made me feel less guilty about going to see him... especially since I just really wanted to be alone with him again."_

"You wanted to be alone with me?" He slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her with his fingers. She gasped and opened her legs wider for him. "You're very accommodating, Miss French." He explored her folds with his fingers and then pressed two into her. He sucked on her shoulder . She whimpered and squirmed.

"_I could tell he was happy to see me. I think he likes me too, but he's still very nervous about it. He panicked when I closed the door behind me. He seemed terrified to be alone with me in his room." _Belle giggled.

"Now you're being naughty, Miss French. What makes you think I panicked?" He placed his thumb on her clit and began to expertly tease it. She cried out and arched her back. "Well?" He sank his teeth into her shoulder.

Belle continued reading through her whimpers. _"He backed away from me and asked if Dad knew about the drill. I felt intense sexual tension between us and I'm sure he felt it too. I think he asked about Dad hoping to diffuse the tension in the air."_

Gold's cock was now beyond the point of needing relief. He remembered exactly how he had felt about her and how inappropriate he had thought it was. And now he had her naked in his arms. "I can't even tell you how nervous I was, sweetheart. I wanted to kiss you badly."

Belle whimpered and squirmed. Her arousal was intense too. "I wish you had." She reached up to rake her fingers through his hair again.

He moaned.

"_I felt bad for him so I suggested we put on the life jackets. I had trouble getting mine on so Mr. Gold had to help me take it off and put it on correctly. I started having the most inappropriate thoughts as he was removing it and then rearranging it on my body. His hands brushed my sides and back and he grazed my neck when he pulled my hair out and over the lifejacket. He was very gentle and his touches were very light, but they made my whole body tingle. I kept wishing that he'd touch me more. I know I'm going to be fantasizing about him until I can get him to admit that he feels the same way I do."_

"Belle." He couldn't take it anymore. "Please."

She looked up at him. She was dripping with desire and she knew she had tortured him enough. "OK." She put the diary down and knelt between his legs. She helped him unbuckle and unzip his pants and then she removed them.

"Rum." She wrapped her hand around his fully engorged cock and lovingly stroked it. He moaned.

"Please, Belle. I can't."

She kissed the head of his cock and then released him from her grasp.

She straddled him, making it easier for him to reach her breasts. He hungrily sucked each of her nipples into his mouth and teased them with his tongue and lips. She cried out as she grasped his head in her hands and held him against her. He took his cock in one hand and separated her folds with the other and then helped her lower herself on him. He let out a loud growl when she had fully enveloped him.

Belle sat still for a minute. His throbbing cock stimulated her even though they were not moving. "Kiss me, Rum."

He covered her mouth with his and they kissed as though they'd never see each other again. Belle began to rock slowly against him. She whimpered and he moaned.

They settled into a rhythm that slowly and steadily brought them closer and closer to the edge. When they could no longer hold back, they gave themselves over to complete abandon. Their pace quickened and their rhythm became erratically wild. Belle let out a series of cries and Gold groaned and thrust into her repeatedly until they both climaxed at the same time.

Belle lay down with her head against Rum's chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

"That was extremely intense." Gold pushed her hair back away from her face. "You're doing the most indescribable things to my body, Belle."

She kissed his chest. "It's the same for me. My body needs and craves yours. It's as though it has a mind of its own."

Gold chuckled. "I think your other mind may have had some responsibility here, sweetheart. Weren't you the one who suggested wearing my pajama top and reading that diary passage to me? Did you think we were going to just lie here chastely cuddling?"

Belle giggled. "Of course not. I told you my intention was to help you relax. I think I can safely say mission accomplished." She gently took his flaccid cock in her hand.

He could not believe it when he felt it stir. She felt it too. "You're very responsive, Mr. Gold."

He moaned. "You have that effect on me, sweetheart."

"Mmmmm…." She continued to caress him in her hand. "I like having control over you."

That made him stir a bit more.

"You like it when I take control too, don't you?" She smiled mischievously at him.

His cock responded again. "I like it a lot, darling." He nipped her ear.

She continued to fondle him. "I love touching you, Rum. I want to make you feel things you never have before."

He kissed her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "You have, Belle. You've made me feel things physically and emotionally that I never knew were possible."

"I feel the same way." They lay there silently.

"Rum?"

What is it, sweetheart?" He caressed her cheek.

"I'm not as nervous as I was about tomorrow."

He waited for her to continue.

"Nothing can change the way I feel about you." She kissed his lips.

"And you know it's the same for me." He returned the kiss.

"What will happen if Neal doesn't like me?" Her eyes sought his.

Gold looked deeply into her eyes. "It's not possible that he won't like you, Belle. He may have issues with the relationship, but that's not the same thing."

"But what if he does have issues with our relationship?" She needed an answer.

"Then we'll deal with them the same way we dealt with your father's issues. Neal isn't unreasonable." He kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, Belle. We're meant to be together and we're going to be…. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." That's what she needed to hear.

Gold felt at peace. He'd been worrying about Neal himself. He wanted Neal to like Belle… he wanted Neal to be happy for him… if he was completely honest about it, he wanted Neal to adore Belle and to think that she was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him… but he ultimately had no control over the situation. The only thing he knew with complete certainty was that he was going to be with Belle no matter what anyone else thought or said.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Why don't you tell me what you have planned for tomorrow, sweetheart? You never said."

"I have another training session at the library tomorrow morning. They asked me to have lunch with them afterwards so I won't be able to stop by your office." She pouted.

Gold chuckled. "That may be for the best. I have to go in very early again and I want to leave early so that I'll have time to get things ready for Neal's visit."

"I'm free after lunch so I can help you out if you'd like. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"That's very kind of you, Belle. Neal loves the blueberry pie from the Storybrooke Orchards Bakery. If you could pick up a pie for me, it would save me a trip."

Belle smiled. "Does he like ice cream with his pie?"

"Yes, the vanilla from our favorite ice cream shop." He grinned at her.

"I'll get that too." She was happy to be a part of the preparation.

Gold pulled her closer and kissed her on the head again. "Thank you, darling." He cuddled with her. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow. We're not going to have much time for ourselves."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, but I'm happy that I'm finally going to meet Neal."

"Yes…" Gold stroked her hair. "You know I want you to stay over tomorrow night even though Neal will be here."

Belle hedged. "Are you sure? Don't you think it might be uncomfortable for everyone?... especially if things don't go as planned?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I want you to do what feels right for you," he gave her a sad puppy dog look, "but I was hoping you'd be here to pet me and comfort me if things don't go well… don't you think you'll want me to do the same for you?" He nuzzled her neck.

She giggled. "We'll see." She raked her fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for you whimpering all night without anyone here to pet you and make you feel better."

He chuckled. "Yes… I'd much rather be whimpering as the result of that petting."

"That's very naughty of you, Mr. Gold. Don't forget that your son will be here." She tried to look stern.

"I promise to be good if you stay." He looked pleadingly at her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She nibbled on her lower lip. "Do you think we should go up to bed? I can read a little more to you. It will relax us before we fall asleep."

Gold chuckled. "From your diary? While you lie there practically naked in my pajama top?"

She giggled. "Don't be silly. I was going to borrow your pajama bottoms too. I'll be completely covered."

Gold groaned. Suddenly the thought of Belle wearing his pajamas seemed like the sexiest thing in the world. She had to know what she was doing to him.

"And what will you be reading from your diary? One of the cruise dinner menus?" He had no intention of letting her get the upper hand.

She giggled again. "Of course not. I was going to read you the passage about the day I came to your room and massaged your leg."

Gold remembered it as though it had happened yesterday. She had made him strip down to his boxers, claiming that it was no different than being in a bathing suit. He'd been unable to control his responses to her and had been mortified when his boxers had failed to afford him sufficient cover. He'd had to hide himself with his hand hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You know you're being very naughty right now, Miss French, don't you?"

She flashed him a wicked smile. "You seem to bring that out in me, Mr. Gold." She kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and held her close.

"Have I told you how happy you make me, Belle?"

Her smile was radiant. "You make me feel the same way."

He shifted their position so he was now sitting up and she was sitting on his lap. They kissed for several minutes.

When they finally broke the kiss, Gold began to button up the pajama top that she was wearing.

She looked at him quizzically.

He chuckled. "Let's go upstairs, sweetheart. I think you should get into my pajama bottoms as soon as possible. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She bit her lower lip and then traced it with her tongue. She got up off the couch and bent down to pick up his boxers. "You're going to need these. Let me help you put them on." He moaned as she helped him pull them on over his already partially-erect cock.

"Perfect." She smiled at him. Then she took his hand and led him up to the bed. "I think we should relax as much as possible tonight. I have a feeling we're not going to have a chance to relax tomorrow." She slowly slipped each of her legs into his pajama bottoms and pulled them up over her hips while he lay there watching her. Then she got into the bed next to him and began to read from her diary.


	27. Neal

Gold returned home on Friday afternoon well before Neal was scheduled to arrive, giving himself plenty of time to straighten up and prepare dinner.

The house was in decent order. He'd barely been home to make a mess and his housekeeper had done her usual chores the day before. She'd also freshened up Neal's room on the third floor and made up his bed. The only room Gold needed to attend to was the library. He smiled when he thought about last night's activities there. How he missed Belle. The house seemed lonely and too quiet without her.

His clothes were strewn around the room. He chuckled at what Neal's reaction would be to see that. He gathered up his pants and shirt and belt, noting that his boxers were the only item of clothing missing. He smiled again at the memory of the night before. Belle had made him wear the boxers to bed. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd wanted to reenact the passage she had read from her diary… the one where his boxers had failed to contain his excitement. She'd gotten her wish and had rewarded him enthusiastically for it. His cock hardened at the memory.

He thought about her as he brought his clothes up to his bedroom. He pictured her in his bed all snuggled up against him. It was that image more than any others that made his heart beat rapidly. It was the love and warmth and caring and tenderness that they brought out in each other that made the physical part of their relationship so intense and passionate.

He removed his jacket and hung it in the closet. He kept his tie, shirt, vest and suit pants on for two reasons: Neal was used to seeing him dressed up; Belle would be anxious for him to undress. Maybe she'd even loosen his tie without realizing it. He chuckled to himself. These little distractions involving Belle made him feel less nervous.

He finished up in the bedroom and then went back down to the library. He removed the comforter from the sofa and deposited it in the laundry. Then he carried the tea cups into the kitchen. He'd missed Belle terribly today. She'd awakened briefly to kiss him good-bye this morning and he hadn't seen her since. He placed the tea cups in the sink and then began to organize himself as he prepared dinner.

He decided to get most of the meal prepped ahead of time so he'd have very little to do once Neal arrived. He was making Neal's favorite chicken dish, chicken baked with wine vinegar. It was simple and delicious.

He covered himself with an apron and then spent the next hour preparing the chicken, veggies and salad. They would all stay in the frig until it was time to cook them. The rice would have to be attended to later. When he was done, he arranged the plates, glasses, napkins and utensils on the counter. He'd ask Neal or Belle to help him set the table. It was a beautiful day so he wanted to eat out on the patio. Neal enjoyed eating outside and he hadn't had a chance to give Belle a full tour of his backyard and gardens.

He looked at his watch. It was almost 5:00pm. Neal would be arriving at any moment. Gold took a deep breath to calm himself. He was going to tell Neal about Belle before she arrived. He didn't want to spring her on him completely unawares. He wanted Neal to know that he was seeing someone and that he was serious about her.

He placed the chicken in the oven and made himself a cup of tea. He was just about to sit down when he heard Neal's car pull into the driveway. This was it. He suddenly felt calmer than he had for days. The anticipation had been killing him.

"Dad!" Neal had let himself into the house through the back door. When he entered the kitchen he immediately headed toward Gold with his right arm outstretched. He was carrying a duffle bag in the other. He hooked his arm around his father's shoulders and kissed him on top of his head. Gold wrapped his arm around his son.

"It's good to see you, son. It's been too long." Gold had a tear in his eye. He always felt the distance more when they were together. He prolonged the hug.

"I missed you too, Dad. It's good to be home." Neal placed his duffle bag on one of the stools. He looked around the kitchen and sniffed. "So what's for dinner?"

Gold chuckled. Neal was nothing if not predictable. "Your favorite… but we're not eating until 7:00pm."

"No problem. I stopped to eat something on the way up. You know I don't eat dinner until late… 7:00's like the early bird for me." He loved ribbing his father.

"Very funny. I'm sure you'll manage."

Neal had pulled away from Gold and was now looking at him intently. "So how was the cruise?"

"Much better than expected." Gold knew he was going to have to mention Belle soon.

Neal laughed. "I'll say. It must have agreed with you. You look 10 years younger." Neal continued to scrutinize him.

Gold swallowed. "I'm seeing somebody."

The look of confusion on Neal's face was almost worth all the worry and nerves.

"I met a woman and we've been seeing each other…" He paused. "She's joining us for dinner tonight."

Neal stood there staring at him. Gold's heart was racing. "You've gotta give me a minute, Dad…" He held his hand up. "Are you telling me that you're dating someone?" Neal's shock was apparent.

Gold's stomach was churning. He realized for the first time that it would be difficult to explain what he had with Belle. He'd never thought of it as dating. They were simply together and were meant to be together. "Yes, I guess you could call it that… " He decided to take the easy way out for the moment.

"Whoa! When did this happen? "

Gold gripped his cane. "I actually met her on the cruise."

Neal stared and then burst out laughing. "You met her on the cruise? The cruise that you were dreading for months?"

Gold gritted his teeth. "Yes."

Neal laughed again. "I'm finding this hard to process, Dad. You're actually dating someone… "

"Yes…"

"Well she must be something special. I told you that you look 10 years younger. I bet she has a lot to do with it."

"Yes… she's very special." Gold could feel his nerves melting as he thought about Belle. He knew he was involuntarily smiling.

Neal just nodded his head. "Look at you. I've never seen you smile like that."

Gold's smile widened.

Neal shook his head and laughed again. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm still finding it hard to picture this... you're not exactly one to put yourself out there. How did this all happen?"

Gold didn't want to go into too much detail before Neal met Belle. "Let's just say that circumstances conspired to bring us together."

Neal pressed further. "You've gotta give me more than that. Where is she from? She must be local."

Gold hedged. "She's actually moving to Storybrooke in a little more than a week's time."

"She's moving here to be with you?" Neal was incredulous.

"No. She's moving here to be the new head librarian at the Storybrooke Library. She was offered the job before she met me."

Neal kept pushing. "This keeps getting better. What are the chances that any of this would have happened? Is she divorced? A widow?"

Gold started getting nervous again. Neal was not going to be prepared for Belle when he saw her. "No, she's never been married." He was sure Neal had some stereotypical image of a prim and proper woman close to Gold's age in his mind.

"So are you going to tell me any other details or are you going to keep me guessing?" Neal was completely intrigued.

"I'd rather wait and have you meet her first. I want you to form your own opinion."

"At least tell me her name."

Gold chuckled. "Let's just say that her name suits her perfectly… but, then again, everything about her is perfect."

Neal laughed. "OK, you really are far gone." He chuckled. "Let me see… If she's willing to put up with you she must be pretty remarkable…"

Gold grimaced.

"Faith? Hope? Charity?" He laughed again. "Am I close?"

"No, you're not close." Gold was relieved that Neal was so amused by this. Maybe it would all be OK. "You'll understand when you meet her."

"OK, I guess I'll just have to wait." He lunged forward to hug his dad. "I'm happy for you, Dad. I don't think I've ever seen you look this good or happy. I'm sure I'm going to like her."

Gold's heart was racing. He knew Neal was in for a major shock, but at least he was happy for him. "She'll be here at 6:30. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Me neither." Neal grinned at his father. "Listen, Dad, since we're on the subject of surprises, I have my own news to share."

Now Gold was at full attention.

"I've decided to call it quits in New York. I'm moving back to Storybrooke."

Gold was truly shocked. He stood there for a minute not responding.

"You OK, Dad?" Neal chuckled. "I think you're more shocked by my news than I was by yours."

Gold recovered himself. "I think I may be." At least for the moment, he thought to himself. "I don't know what to ask first. I'm thrilled that you're coming back home, but I thought you loved New York. I thought Storybrooke was too confining for you." Gold involuntarily thought about that need for excitement and adventure that he thought Neal shared with Milah.

"Don't get me wrong, Dad. I still love New York. It's just that I've recently felt a pull to come back here. It's almost a homesickness."

Gold felt himself tearing up. Neal was coming home. He thought he couldn't be happier than he'd been five minutes ago, but Neal had proven him wrong.

"You saw some of my recent work. My focus has shifted. I have this need to discover the hidden complexities in the simplest things."

Gold thought about Belle and her interest in peeling back the layers.

"What do you think?" Neal was waiting for his father to respond.

"I think you know what's best for you." Gold reached over to hug his son to him. "I'm thrilled that you're coming home." He felt the tears on his cheeks. Now he knew how Moe felt to have Belle back home with him.

He stepped back to look Neal in the eyes. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm still working out the details. I'll be in New York at least until the end of the month."

"And then?" Gold wasn't one to leave the details to chance.

"You know I like to take things as they come."

"Yes." That was one of the things that drove Gold crazy.

Neal chuckled. "I don't know who's more surprised, me or you."

"We'll reserve judgment on that until later." Gold answered cryptically. He was certain that Neal was in for the greater surprise.

Neal looked intently at his father. "That makes me even more anxious to meet Patience."

Gold chuckled. "Still not close."

Neal laughed and hugged his father again. "I've missed you, Dad."

"I've missed you too." Gold held onto the hug. His son was coming home.

When he finally let go, he realized that they'd launched into this intense conversation before Neal had even had a chance to catch his breath from his long trip up. "Your room is all set for you. Why don't you go unpack and get settled? I have a few things I need to attend to here."

"Sounds like a plan." Neal took his duffle bag and headed upstairs.

Gold looked at his watch. It was 5:45pm. Belle would be there in 45 minutes. He basted the chicken with his oil and vinegar mix and started to boil some water. His emotions were all over the place. He'd never expected Neal to move back to Storybrooke. He'd said that he'd felt homesick. Gold felt the tears welling up again. He couldn't wait to share the news with Belle. He knew she'd be so happy for him.

He smiled. Everything seemed to take on more meaning when he shared it with her. He finally had someone who understood him and cared about what happened to him. Not that Neal didn't love him and want the best for him too. But Neal had his own life to live. Belle wanted to share hers with him.

When he heard Neal walking back down the steps, it was already 6:10. "Can I help with anything, Dad?"

"Do you want to set the table? I thought we'd eat out on the patio."

"Good idea. It's a beautiful night." Neal made a trip out with some of the items and returned to gather the rest.

The bell rang. Gold was in the middle of basting the chicken again. He looked at his watch. It was only 6:15. He was sure Belle wouldn't be early. He felt irritated. Who could it possibly be?

"Do you mind getting the door, Neal? I need to finish here."

"Not at all. Do you think it's Destiny?"

Gold's irritation disappeared. He chuckled. "No, she won't be early and No, that's not her name, but otherwise,Yes."

Neal groaned. "Far gone, Dad, way far gone." He called back to him as he headed to the front of the house.

When he opened the door, a petite young woman with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen was standing there. She had a huge stack of file folders in one arm and a shopping bag draped over the other.

"You must be Neal." As she greeted him, the file folders began slipping out her arm. Neal quickly snatched them from her before they could crash to the ground.

She giggled. "Thank you. I'm Belle French." She extended her hand to him. "My dad asked me to deliver these to your dad."

Neal shook her hand. "Oh! You're Moe's daughter. I can't believe we've never met."

After he stood there staring at her for several more seconds, he realized that he was being rude."Come in. My dad's in the kitchen. Was he expecting you?"

Belle could see that Rum clearly hadn't clued Neal in. "Yes…" She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Dad's in the middle of making dinner." Neal was mesmerized by her beauty. He could not believe that this was Moe's daughter. Moe was a decent-looking guy, but Belle was astonishingly gorgeous.

Belle followed Neal into the kitchen. "Moe French's daughter is here, Dad. She's dropping off some files for you."

Gold's eyes locked with Belle's. Neal evidently had not put two and two together. "Belle." He smiled at her.

She walked past Neal and over to him. "Rum."

He placed his arm around her waist and gave her a tender kiss. "You're early."

She glanced shyly at Neal and kissed him back. "I stopped on the way here to get the ice cream. I thought I'd be in a long line, but I got right in and out. I didn't want it to melt."

Belle looked meaningfully at him in an attempt to remind him that he hadn't yet introduced her to Neal properly.

"I'm sorry… excuse my poor manners… Neal, this is Belle. Belle, this is Neal."

Belle smiled shyly at him. "Hi Neal. Nice to meet you again."

Neal stood there staring. If Belle hadn't been so nervous she would have giggled. His stunned expression was similar to Rum's.

"Belle. I should have realized who you were when you told me your name." He half mumbled to himself before he recovered his manners. "Nice to meet you too, Belle." He looked back and forth from her to his father. He was shocked. She was not in his wildest imaginings what he had expected. He could not seem to grasp the reality of the situation.

"So you two…" He trailed off.

"Yes." Gold interjected. He could see that Neal was having trouble coming to terms with the situation. "We met on the cruise. Belle was Moe's guest."

Neal seemed to recover a little. "You'd never met before?"

"No. I live in Oregon. I've only been to see my dad twice since he moved to Storybrooke and went into business with your dad. We never crossed paths for some reason." She snaked her arm around Gold's waist and he pulled her closer.

Neal shook his head. "You're going to have to give me a little time to wrap my head around this."

Belle's heart went out to him. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

Gold decided that he'd give Neal a little time by changing the subject. "While Neal is adjusting to our shocking news, why don't we make sure the ice cream doesn't melt any further?"

"Oh, I completely forgot." Belle reached into the shopping bag to pull out two containers. "Vanilla for Neal and me… and strawberry for you." She bit her lower lip and smiled at Gold. "I thought you'd prefer the strawberry."

He smiled back. "You were right." He wanted to kiss her badly but didn't want to traumatize Neal more than he already was.

Belle could feel the intense physical pull between them. She tried to pretend it wasn't there. "And Neal's favorite pie." She placed it on the counter and glanced shyly at Neal again. He still looked stunned.

"Whatever you're making smells delicious, Rum." Belle decided that they had to continue with normal conversation until Neal was ready to join in.

"It's chicken baked in wine vinegar. Neal had it at a friend's house many years ago and loved it so much that I had to get the recipe.

"I can't wait to try it." She looked around the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

Gold had turned to the stove to deal with the rice. Belle came up behind him and began to untie his apron. "Let me take over, Rum. You should go change into something more comfortable."

Gold chuckled. "I thought you'd never get around to noticing." He helped her remove the apron. Then he placed it over her head and tied it around her waist. He really wanted to enfold her in a tight embrace and kiss her passionately. He settled for placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

She turned to face him and began loosening his tie. They almost forgot for a moment that Neal was there.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Gold left the room. He didn't know if he was suddenly overheated from leaning over the stove or over Belle. He chuckled. It wasn't even a question.

"How was your trip up?" Belle knew that she and Neal needed to talk.

Her voice was soothing to him. "Long, but uneventful. I pretty much breezed through."

He moved closer to her, grateful for the opening. "So you and Dad…"

"Yes…"

"He told me that he'd met someone." Neal never took his eyes off of hers."You're not who I was expecting."

"Because of the age difference…" Belle decided that it was best to get to the heart of the matter.

Neal chuckled. "You're direct. I like that… and yes, mostly the age…"

"And he's my father's partner…"

"That too…" He looked at her. "What does your father think about this?"

"He had major issues with it when he realized that we were interested in one another."

"I bet he did."

"He had a very hard time coming to terms with it. Your dad had to take a lot from him that should have been directed at me."

"I can imagine." Neal wasn't surprised. If he was this taken aback by the situation, then Moe must have been 10 times more shocked. "So he **has** come to terms with it?"

"He's accepted it now. He wants me to be happy and being with your dad makes me happy."

"I feel a little bit like your dad did." Neal wanted to get it out in the open.

Belle locked her eyes with his. "I appreciate your honesty." She paused. She wanted to tell him that she understood how he felt, but she didn't want to appear to be presumptuous.

"I think my father's fallen hard for you." He searched her eyes.

"I know. Your dad and I feel the same way about each other… You can ask me anything you want, Neal. I won't take it the wrong way."

They heard Gold coming down the stairs. "I may take you up on that." Neal didn't want his father to hear this part of the conversation. "I suppose I should finish setting the table. We're having dinner out on the patio. Have you had a chance to see the backyard and gardens?"

"Just briefly. I'd love the full tour."

"Tour of what?" Gold had re-entered the kitchen and immediately made his way over to Belle.

"Your gardens." Belle smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He couldn't resist, even though he was sure it would make Neal uncomfortable.

"I promise to remedy that soon." He kissed her cheek. He needed to show her some affection.

Belle felt much better. She reached back and stroked his cheek. She knew they could get through anything together.

Neal cleared his throat. "Are you both having wine with dinner?"

Belle giggled. She seemed to recall her father clearing his throat every time he came across them being affectionate.

"Belle? Can you handle a glass of wine?" Gold wanted to tease her.

"Yes, I think I'll be OK." She attempted to glare at him.

Gold laughed at her. "Belle can't drink much. It makes her dizzy." He explained to Neal. "I have to watch out for her."

Neal could not take his eyes off of them. He'd never seen this side of his father. He was too fascinated by it to be uncomfortable.

When he left the room, Gold questioned Belle. "How did your time alone with Neal go?" He kissed her neck.

"He's going to need time, Rum. This isn't easy for him." She stroked his cheek.

"I can tell. I can see him struggling." He pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Belle."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I understand how he feels."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He kissed her again.

"You have, but I can never hear it enough."

They heard Neal coming back up the steps.

"We're just about ready." Gold finished up and they carried everything outside and finally sat down for dinner.

"Neal says that eating at 7:00 is like an early bird meal for him."

Belle giggled. "We ate at 8:00 on the cruise and it seemed so late to me."

Neal laughed. "I guess you and dad have that in common."

Belle could see that he was trying to understand the attraction. "One of many things." She placed her hand over Gold's. "Something clicked with us from the minute we met."

"Why don't you guys tell me about the cruise? And how you met. I'd love to hear about it."

Gold deferred to Belle. "Why don't you begin, Miss French… since you're the chronicler of our shipboard activities." He couldn't stop himself from flirting with her even with Neal there. The 'Miss French' had come out without thinking.

Neal gave him a look that Gold had to force himself to ignore.

Belle giggled. "We shared a suite on the cruise so I met your dad almost as soon as I arrived. He was trying to understand what casual dress meant for dinner. He thought he was going to wear a suit for the entire cruise."

Neal laughed. "That's Dad."

"He was sweating in a long-sleeved shirt and pants when I met him. I had to encourage him to wear the t-shirt the cruise ship had given us. I was afraid he was going to pass out from being over-dressed in that heat."

Gold wanted to spank her. He could see she was going to be naughty. Neal, however, seemed to be enjoying it.

"You obviously impressed him from the get-go. I can't imagine him wearing a t-shirt for anyone."

Gold wanted to glare at her and Neal, but could not seem to wipe the silly grin off his face.

"He did seem amenable to my suggestions." She bit her lower lip as she caught Gold's eyes. "Anyway, I had to coach him about various aspects of cruise etiquette." She held Gold's gaze. "He was a very apt pupil."

Gold could see what she was doing. She was going to torture him… even with Neal there.

"Doesn't sound like Dad at all." He looked from one to the other.

"I think I may have taught you a thing or two along the way." Gold was not about to let her get the upper hand so easily.

She laughed. "You did. We had a lot of fun, Neal. We were at sea the first day and realized that we both had a lot of the same interests. The ship's corridors are covered with works of art so we spent a good part of the first day roaming around them as though we were in a museum or art gallery."

"Belle has a bachelor's degree in art history." Gold wanted Neal to know.

Neal looked interested.

Belle smiled at Gold and continued. "When we discussed the week we found out that we'd signed up for all the same shore excursions so we were automatically going to be together."

Neal kept looking at them. "You were signed up for the same excursions as Dad?"

"Yes." Belle giggled. "It's hard to believe. I told you we had a lot in common."

"So what were some of these excursions?" Neal wanted to understand.

"Let's see… our first stop was Cozumel, Mexico. Your father and I had signed up for a tour of the Mayan Ruins at Tulum. We both had an interest in the history and architecture and culture."

Neal nodded. "I can see that."

Belle giggled. "I also made him go shopping with me in Cozumel that day. We had to buy him a shirt to wear to dinner that night – it had to have a tropical theme."

"You wore a tropical shirt?" Neal was obviously amused.

"Yes, I wore a very tasteful shirt." He glared at Belle, willing her not to mention the matching outfits.

"Yes, it was very nice with pink and orange flowers on it. I picked it out for him."

Neal burst out laughing. "I'm sure he looked adorable. I hope you took photos."

Gold gave him a dirty look.

"This is getting good. What else did you see?" Neal grinned at his father.

"Help me remember, Rum."

"My personal favorite was the submarine ride in the Cayman Islands." Gold paused for effect. "Moe accompanied us."

Neal laughed again. "Was he supposed to be your chaperone?"

Belle giggled. "Pretty much. At least I'm sure that's what he was thinking."

"Yes." Gold's tone was not amused. "We went from the submarine to a town called 'Hell'. It pretty much summed up how Moe and I were feeling about being with each other at the time."

Neal thought this was hilarious. "Poor Moe." He addressed Belle. "Your dad's a good guy."

"He says the same thing about you." Belle smiled at him and then at Gold.

Neal looked pleased.

Belle added more. "We also visited a turtle farm and Seven Mile Beach that day. Rum and I wanted to make sure we went swimming in the Caribbean." Belle smiled at Gold.

"I didn't know you owned a bathing suit, Dad." Neal's grin made it clear that he knew exactly where his statement was leading.

"I do now." Gold was not forthcoming.

"He had to buy one on the cruise ship. I helped him pick it out. It's very nice."

Neal laughed again. "Does it have pink and orange flowers on it?"

Belle giggled. Gold had to laugh. "No, I made sure it didn't. It's grey with a Mayan design on it."

'I'm sure it's very conservative." Neal tried unsuccessfully to sound serious. He laughed. "It sounds like you had a lot of fun, Dad."

"I did." He looked at Belle and she smiled at him.

"We had one more day of excursions in Jamaica. We swam with the dolphins… that was my favorite. Your dad liked it too." Belle took Gold's hand in hers.

"Yes, it was up there with the submarine ride." He squeezed her hand. He could feel Neal's eyes on them.

"After that, most of us ended up at Dunn's River Falls and we all climbed the falls together."

"You too, Dad?" Neal looked surprised.

"Yes, I had help from Moe and one of the young men on my staff, David Nolan. You've never met him. He's Mary Margaret's fiancé."

"I didn't know Mary Margaret was engaged."

"Nolan proposed to her on the cruise." Gold thought this was the best time to bring up their plans for the next day. "By the way, they've invited all of us to a barbecue at their house tomorrow. It's a combined engagement party and a thank you to Moe and me for bringing them on the cruise. Nolan wants to meet you."

"That's very nice of them. Mary Margaret's a sweetheart."

"Yes… "

"What's her fiancé like?"

"He's a perpetual thorn in my side." Gold was not anxious for Neal and Nolan to meet. They had too much in common, especially when it came to finding humor at his expense.

Belle interjected. "David Nolan adores your father and your father has a soft spot for him."

Gold groaned. Why did she have to be so perceptive? He hadn't even admitted his feelings to himself.

"Really?" Neal scrutinized Gold again. He seemed to be searching for answers. "You're filled with surprises today."

Gold changed the subject. "I might have mentioned that you wouldn't mind taking a few photos tomorrow."

"Not at all. It's exactly the type of situation that I'm looking for… It's one of the reasons I've decided to come back home." He addressed Belle. "I'm moving back to Storybrooke in a few weeks. I told Dad about it this afternoon."

Belle immediately locked eyes with Gold. She could see how emotional he was. She squeezed his hand tighter. "That's fantastic news! I know your dad is thrilled." Belle was visibly happy for them.

"Thanks." Neal looked at her. "I heard you're in the process of moving to Storybrooke yourself. I'm sure your father's happy."

"He is. We've missed each other."

"Same here." Neal looked at Gold who was trying hard to rein in his emotions.

By now the main part of the meal was over. It was getting dark, and even though the patio was well-lit, they decided to eat dessert inside. They cleaned up and gathered at the kitchen counter to make tea and to serve themselves pie and ice cream. They decided to bring everything into the library where it was more comfortable. Belle and Gold sat side by side on the sofa and Neal sat across from them.

They talked about Neal's photography and their shared interest in art. Neal got a phone call that he needed to take, leaving Belle and Gold alone for a while.

"Come here." Gold pulled her close and kissed her the way he'd wanted to all evening. "I've missed you so much today, sweetheart." He caressed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Me too." She kissed him several times.

Gold felt his body responding. He couldn't control it if he wanted to. "I have so much I want to talk to you about. Will you stay tonight?"

"I want to, but I think it's going to be uncomfortable for Neal. Besides, I think the two of you need to talk. You haven't had much time alone." She ran her fingers through his hair. She really didn't want to leave him alone all night. She knew he needed her.

"I know you're right." He felt lonely already.

"I'm going to leave when Neal comes back." She kissed him again. "I love you, Rum."

He hugged her close. "I love you too, Belle."

Neal cleared his throat and they jumped. "Don't let me interrupt anything."

Belle bit her lip to keep from giggling. It seemed that Neal was definitely following in her father's footsteps. She just hoped he wasn't as opposed to them as her dad had been.

"I was just getting ready to leave, Neal." She got up off the couch. Gold held onto her hand.

"You should stay, Belle. I know my dad wants you to spend the night."

She searched his eyes.

"It won't make you uncomfortable?"

He laughed. "I don't think you realize how intimate the two of you are with each other. I've managed to survive so far."

Belle blushed. "I thought we were being discreet."

Gold and Neal chuckled at the same time. "It's not intentional." He made a point of looking directly at his father. "I actually think it's kind of sweet. I'm not sure why it hasn't bothered me. Maybe I'm still in shock."

Gold was carefully observing him. He wasn't sure what was going through his son's mind.

Belle looked torn. Gold kissed her hand.

"If you really don't mind, I'd like to stay… but the two of you should spend some time alone together. I'm going to go up to bed to read."

Gold's smile made her know she'd made the right decision. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and automatically raked her fingers through his hair. Gold chuckled. He knew what Neal meant. They just couldn't help being affectionate with one another.

She then wished Neal a good night.

After she left, Gold and Neal sat there silently for over a minute.

"You must have something you want to say to me." Gold's nerves were getting worse with every second that passed. It was even more obvious to him how much Belle's presence calmed him.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Is that good or bad?" Gold swallowed.

"You decide." Neal stared at him, all the while shaking his head. "When Belle introduced herself to me tonight I thought you and Moe were playing matchmaker for us."

Bad, that was bad. Gold swallowed again and pulled his collar away from his neck. "Were you interested?" He tried to settle his nerves with a little humor.

"Yes, very."

Gold was glad that Belle had decided to stay. He could already see that he was going to need her.


	28. She Sees What Others Don't

Gold was not sure how to respond to Neal's confession. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it himself. Neal had just told him that he was very interested in Belle. At least he had been at the beginning of the evening when he thought that Belle was there as part of a matchmaking scheme. "You really thought that Moe and I were playing matchmaker for you and Belle?"

"Yes. As soon as she told me who she was." There was no sign that Neal was joking. "Moe mentioned her to me the couple of times we met. He said he thought the two of us would hit it off. So when she showed up on your doorstep with a bunch of file folders, I immediately thought it was some kind of ploy to introduce us to one another."

"It didn't dawn on you that she was the woman I'd been referring to when she said her name was Belle?"

Neal felt sheepish. "No, the thought never crossed my mind. The only thing I was thinking was if I'd known how beautiful she was, I would have tried to meet her sooner."

Gold could see that Neal wasn't going to make this easy. What would have happened if Belle had met Neal first? For a second his self-doubt began to creep in.

"Yes, she is beautiful… even more inside than out." He felt better as soon as he started to talk about her. "She's kind and caring… and wise beyond her years. She sees what others can't or don't want to see. I've never met anyone like her."

Neal watched his father carefully. "I can see that, Dad. I understand why you like her so much."

Gold felt the self-doubt edging in again. "But you don't understand what she sees in me."

Neal looked intently at his father. He still had occasional nightmares about his father's utter devastation after his mother had left them. He'd been so terrified of losing him. Then there was the "fling" with Cora. His father had casually mentioned it after the fact, but Neal had recognized the same hurt that he'd seen before. He hadn't expected his father to ever enter into a relationship with a woman again. He'd been shocked tonight when his dad had not only told him that he was seeing someone, but that he had invited her to dinner with them. He still hadn't recovered from the revelation that 'the someone' was Belle. He liked Belle a lot, but he didn't think she could be as committed to this relationship as his father seemed to be.

"I'm not saying that, Dad. There's obviously a connection between the two of you. I just wonder what would have happened if I'd met her first? Do you think she would have fallen for me?" He wanted to make sure his dad was looking at the whole picture. He didn't think his father could handle more heartbreak.

"No, I don't." Gold was shocked by his own response.

Neal was taken aback. This was not the answer he'd expected. "No? She fell hard for you, but wouldn't have given me the time of day?"

Gold realized that Belle's love was battling his natural instinct to think the worst. "It's difficult to explain." He didn't think Neal, or anyone, could really understand the nature of the connection between them.

"Why don't you try?" Neal was not about to let this go.

"Moe brought Belle on the cruise hoping that she'd hook up with one of the men from our office."

A dawning recognition passed across Neal's face. He burst out laughing. "But he never thought of you as one of those men."

"Exactly. Belle wasn't interested in meeting anyone, but we recognized something in each other the minute we met."

Neal shook his head in disbelief. "Poor Moe. His matchmaking backfired on him." He glanced at his father. "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"No need to apologize. It's exactly what Moe thought." Gold grinned at Neal. "Why do you think I'm the one who's in charge of all our contracts? I make sure I account for even the most minute details. Those are what can catch you unawares every time."

Neal laughed again. "Be careful what you wish for just took on a whole new meaning."

They grinned at each other.

Then Neal got serious again. "How do you know she wouldn't have recognized something in me if I'd met first?"

"Because Belle and I are meant to be together. What we have is unique to us. If we hadn't met on the cruise, we would have met when she moved to Storybrooke." Gold's love for Belle and his complete belief in her love for him gave him the strength to battle his self-doubt.

"So you would have ended up together no matter what?" Neal could not believe how sure his father was about this.

"Yes." He smiled at his son.

"How serious is this, Dad?"

Gold felt his nerves returning. He wasn't ready to tell Neal the complete truth. "It's serious. Very serious."

"I thought as much." Neal didn't want to press further for fear of what his father would say.

"I can list a million things that are wrong with this relationship, Dad."

Gold's heart sank. He desperately wanted Neal's approval.

"But I won't."

Gold looked at him.

"I've never seen you so happy. I told you that you look 10 years younger and you do. I want you to be happy, Dad, I really do... and I really like Belle."

"But?" Gold could hear the hesitation in Neal's voice.

"But I need time. It's too much to take in all at once. And more than anything, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gold's heart sank deeper. He knew Belle would never hurt him, but Neal didn't see that. It was obvious that in spite of everything he'd just said, Neal didn't understand what Belle saw in him. He felt his self-doubt resurfacing. His own son couldn't understand what anyone could see in him. And who could blame him? It's not as though he had anything special to offer.

"She'd never hurt me." It's the one thing he knew in his heart. Gold took his cane in hand and rose from the sofa. "We should probably get some sleep. It's been a long, emotional day."

Neal could see the joy disappear from his father's face. The 10 years that were gone a minute ago seemed to return. "Dad? Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Neal got up and put his arm around his father's shoulder. "I'm happy you've found someone special. You just have to give me a little time to get used to it."

Gold put on a good face. "I'm sorry to dump so much on you tonight. I know it's been a shock to you."

"Yeah. I think you're right about needing some sleep. I'm sure everything will look different in the morning."

They walked upstairs together and stopped on the second floor landing.

"Good night, Dad. I love you." Neal hugged him.

"I love you too, son." Gold held on tight. When he finally let go he had to ask one more question. "You're not still interested in her, are you?"

Neal chuckled. "Of course not. That ship sailed as soon as you put your arms around each other…" He ruffled his father's hair. "But I still think she's beautiful… You're a lucky man, Dad."

Gold smiled. Of course he thought she was beautiful. Who wouldn't?

They parted ways and Gold returned to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Belle asleep on the bed with a book lying on top of her. She was wearing his pajamas again. The sight of her lightened his heart and made his cock stir. It seemed nothing would interfere with that. He already felt better.

He walked over to the bed and gently removed the book from her hands. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. Gold smiled in return.

He got undressed, slipped into the bed next to her and covered them both with the sheet. The next thing he knew, her leg was draped over his hip and she was kissing him on the lips.

"Belle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be silly. I just dozed off for a minute. I've been waiting for you."

He pulled her close and held onto her tightly. "I'm glad. I missed you."

Belle could sense the sadness in his voice. "What's wrong, Rum? What did Neal say?"

Gold didn't want to upset her, but he needed to talk to her. She was the only one who could make him feel better. "He thought your father and I were playing matchmaker for the two of you."

"No!" Belle was appalled. "Why would he think that?"

"Evidently your father had mentioned that the two of you should meet on the couple of occasions when he and Neal had seen each other."

Belle felt herself blushing. She could only imagine how many men her father had sung her praises to. It was mortifying. "How embarrassing." She buried her head on his chest.

He chuckled. "If it's any consolation, he never tried to set you up with me."

"Very funny." Belle giggled and then tickled him. He never knew he was ticklish before.

Gold grasped her wrists in his hands to stop her. "Neal was mesmerized by your beauty and very interested in you." He nuzzled her neck.

She blushed again and Gold laughed. "I love how embarrassed you are by all of this."

"Now you're being naughty, Mr. Gold."

"I'm trying to be." He dropped her wrists and slipped his hands under the pajama top she was wearing."

She whimpered.

"You almost had father and son vying for your attention, my dear."

Though he said it jokingly, she could recognize something vulnerable in his voice. She knew he needed some type of reassurance from her. "I'm afraid that as much as I like Neal and think he's great, I would have had to send him away with his tail between his legs. There's only one man for me, Rum. No competition."

Gold felt a lump in his throat. He nuzzled her neck again and pulled her closer. He'd needed to hear her say it. Why was he so unsure of himself all the time?

Belle sensed that there was something more to all of this. "Rum?"

He snuggled closer.

She stroked his back. "What's wrong? Did Neal say something?"

Gold steadied his voice. "He can see why I'm so taken with you. I knew he would. It's impossible not to see it."

Belle immediately knew what was wrong. "But he had doubts about how committed I am to you…"

Gold did not want her to take any of this personally. "I think he doesn't know what you can possibly see in me and I can understand that. I'm a difficult man to love. Neal has seen it and has suffered for it. There's no reason for him to think that this would be any different. There's nothing special about me the way there is about you."

Belle was angry, but she was not about to let him see it. She'd save it for Neal. She pulled away from him so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "Rum, look at me."

He met her gaze. "I love you, Belle, and I know you love me. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Like hell it doesn't, she thought to herself. Outwardly she appeared calm. "I'm afraid I have to beg to differ. Do you want me to remind you what's so special about you?" She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead. Then she kissed his nose and his lips.

He whimpered his answer.

She raked her fingers through his hair knowing how it calmed him. Ok, maybe calmed wasn't the right word. More like helped him get his mind off of his problems.

"Mmmmm…." She felt distracted herself. "Let me see now…" She kissed him again.

"Aside from the obvious and superficial…" She scraped her fingers across his scalp. He moaned. He forgot how upset he was. His cock hardened.

"Don't skip the obvious and superficial… I want to hear it." He needed to hear it.

"Mmmm…. Good, because I need to talk about it. It's all I can think about right now."

He moaned as she scraped her nails across his scalp again.

She giggled a little. "Let's start with your hair… Did I tell you how sexy I thought it was? I was dying to entangle my fingers in it from the minute we met." She sensually massaged his scalp. His cock was now fully engorged. "Your hair is so soft and silky. My fingers crave touching it."

He moaned and began to unbutton her pajama top. She whimpered.

"When you smiled at me the first time I felt weak in the knees. I wanted you to place your lips over mine. I imagined what it would be like to kiss you and what it would feel like to have your mouth on every inch of my body."

Gold pulled the pajama top open. He caressed her breasts with his eyes and gently teased her nipples with his fingers. Belle gasped when he captured one nipple between his lips and began to suck on it.

She dug her fingers into his head. "And your tongue… I wanted to feel your tongue on me."

Gold complied and alternated sucking on her nipples and licking them. She moaned and whimpered.

Her voice was breaking up as she continued. "Everything about you was sexy to me. I wanted you to take some of your clothing off so that I could see more of you."

Gold stopped what he was doing. "Is that why you were so anxious for me to change into that t-shirt?"

She giggled. "That doesn't mean I wasn't worried about your comfort too."

"You were naughty from the very beginning, Miss French."

"That's one of the things you brought out in me, Mr. Gold. I was never naughty before."

He chuckled. "Did it make you want to do naughty things to me?"

"Yes…" Her voice was husky.

Gold threw the sheet off of them and knelt down by her side. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of the pajama bottoms she was wearing and pulled them off of her.

"Did it make you want me to do naughty things to you?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like it when I look at you?" He spread he legs open and she whimpered.

"Yes…" Her voice was barely audible.

"Let me see." He settled himself between her legs and began to plant tender kisses on her inner thighs, starting right above her knees and working his way up. She squirmed and whimpered. When he was just short of where she wanted him to be, he stopped. "Let me look at you better, sweetheart. You're so beautiful." She opened her legs wider for him and he moaned. His cock was throbbing. He spread her open with his left thumb and index finger and traced his right index finger through her folds. When he came to her clit he gently caressed it until she raised her butt off the bed and made a series of little sounds that forced every ounce of his blood to his cock.

He leaned forward and kissed her where his finger had been. "Mmmmm…" He smiled at her response. He teased the same spot with his tongue. "Do you like that, sweetheart?" She emitted a tortured little sound and arched her back.

"How about this?" He slowly licked her from her slit up and then back down again several times, being very careful to give her clit just enough attention each time to make her cry out. She dug her fingers into his scalp.

He stopped to look up at her. "Can't keep your fingers out of my hair, darling?" He smiled evilly at her.

"Rum… please."

"Yes, darling." He bent back down and continued to lick her carefully and slowly, stopping each time to give extra attention to her clit. She cried and whimpered.

He finally took pity on her and put all of his attention where she wanted it. He licked her with the flat of his tongue and sucked her between his lips. She moaned and squirmed and dug her fingers deeper into his head. When she arched her back high, he placed his hands under her butt and held her tightly against him while he licked and sucked her completely over the edge. She partially stifled her scream as her whole body shuddered.

Gold lowered her back down onto the bed. He lay down next to her, pulled the sheet over them and cupped her in his hand as she eased down from her orgasm.

They gave each other sweet and tender kisses. Belle took his cock in her hand and slowly stroked him. He moaned.

"I'm completely uninhibited with you, Rum. You make me feel free to be myself. Do you know how special that is?"

He kissed her shoulder. She knew how to make him feel better.

She continued to slowly stroke him. He was extremely close to coming, but he didn't want her to stop touching him. There was something possessive about the way she held him in her hand. He wanted her to possess him. He belonged to her.

Belle met his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want."

The tenderness in her voice filled him with emotion. "Keep touching me. I like how you touch me." He nuzzled her neck.

Belle placed her free hand behind his head so that she could play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He made a sound low in his throat that made her know how much he liked what she was doing. She continued to play with his hair with one hand while spreading his pre-cum over the head of his cock with the other. He thrust and groaned.

Belle pulled his head forward so that she could place her open mouth over his. She pushed her tongue in to find his. She stroked his tongue with hers as she stroked his cock.

"Mmmmm…" she wordlessly told him what she wanted to do and he wordlessly agreed. She broke the kiss and settled down between his legs. His pitch black eyes locked with hers as she lowered her mouth onto his cock. He groaned and forced himself not to thrust. She swirled her tongue around the head and he moaned again. "Belle…" His voice was ragged.

She sucked on the head. "Belle…" He grasped her head in his hand.

She knew what he wanted so she took him further into her mouth and began to move up and down on him. She stroked the shaft with her tongue on every pass. He held tightly onto her. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth. "Belle, please…."

When he groaned and arched his back, she took him deeper into her mouth and increased her pace. He made a whimpering sound and she felt his whole body stiffen. He let out a load groan as the semen poured out of him.

Belle carefully licked him and then cuddled beside him. He pulled her close to him. They lay there listening to each other's heartbeat.

"You're my perfect partner, Rum."

"And you're mine, Belle."

She kissed his hand and turned around to face him.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. "Now that we've covered the obvious and superficial things I like about you…"

He grinned. "I'm so glad we discussed them in detail, Miss French. You were very thorough. That's one of the things I like about you."

She giggled. "I think we both like the same things."

"Yes…" His eyes met hers.

She bit her lip and looked deeply into his eyes. "You know there are so many other things I love about you, Rum…"

"Please tell me." He pulled her against him again. "I need to hear you say them out loud."

She caressed his cheek. "Look at the way you hold me and talk to me, Rum. You're tender and warm and affectionate and caring. I feel safe and secure and loved when I'm with you. I feel like I'm the most important person in the world to you and that you'd do anything for me."

He nuzzled her neck. "I would, sweetheart, I would."

"I think you're extremely intelligent and knowledgeable - I can talk to you about anything and you always end up making me feel as though I'm the knowledgeable one even though it's the other way around."

"Not true, darling. You amaze me every day. Especially with your wisdom."

Belle smiled. She loved it when he said that. "I love your humor, Rum. You have the cleverest way of phrasing things and it always makes me laugh."

He grinned. "And I love how you laugh at my jokes. Most people don't get them."

She laughed. "You make me feel good about myself. You listen to me and care about what I say and think."

"I want to know everything there is to know about you, sweetheart."

"I feel the same way." She caressed his cheek again.

"My father said that you understand things about me that nobody else does. He's right about that. You get me."

"And you make me want to share things about myself with you that I never thought I'd share with anyone."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Rum. You're a very different person in public than you are in private. You trust me with the real you."

"I do. I trust you completely." He kissed her.

"I love how vulnerable you can be and how deep your feelings run. I love that you've shown me your tears and shared your fears with me. I love that you've revealed things to me about your past that were very painful. You make me feel as though I'm very special and that you need me. I like feeling needed."

Gold hugged her. He felt teary-eyed. "You make me feel good about myself, Belle. You don't know how much. I've told you things that I'm ashamed of and you've made me feel better about them. I've needed that more than anything."

Belle held him close.

"I've never been happier, Belle."

"Me neither." She wrapped her arms around him. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." He kissed her head.

"I'm going to speak to Neal. I want him to know how I feel about you."

"You want to tell him the things you just told me?"

"Yes. I want him to understand that I see as many things in you as you see in me. I want him to know that I'm completely committed to you. He needs to know."

Gold choked up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." She stroked his cheek. "Neal already knows a lot of these things about you, Rum. He saw us together tonight. He knows you're a different person with me."

He looked at her.

"I think he's just being protective of you. He doesn't want you to get hurt and I understand it. It was the same with my dad and you."

"Do you think that's all it is?"

"Of course. He knows who you are deep down. He loves you. We just have to give him time. I'm just going to give him some food for thought."

Gold suddenly chuckled.

"Now what's funny?" She pretended to annoyed.

"I wouldn't say too much about the obvious and superficial things you love about me." He smiled his sexiest smile at her.

"Now you're being naughty." She grinned back.

"But you should say a little about them. Maybe just about how sexy you think I am." Gold didn't know why, but he actually wanted her to say that to Neal. Maybe he was still feeling a bit competitive.

She giggled. "I think I may have made that obvious to him already. I don't want to traumatize him further. He** is** your son."

Gold chuckled. "Only kidding, sweetheart. I like to tease you."

She gave him her best look of disapproval before she giggled. "I like it when you tease me too." Belle felt better. She'd been angry at Neal earlier. Now she saw things in a different light. She draped her leg over Gold's hip and kissed him.

He chuckled. He knew exactly what she wanted. "Why don't you lie back against me, sweetheart? I want to give you some attention."

She made a little sound in agreement. He placed the pillows against the headboard and leaned back on them. She settled herself between his legs with her back against his chest. His cock was half erect again. He wasn't sure how. But it didn't matter. This was about her.

He began to caress her breasts with his fingers. He gently teased her nipples for the longest time until she was moaning and writhing against him. His cock was responding more than he expected. He bit down on her shoulder and she gasped. He placed his right hand in hers.

"Show me exactly what you want, sweetheart."

She whimpered. If she didn't have such complete trust in him she'd be embarrassed. She positioned his finger on her clit and began to move it against her. She moaned and writhed as she controlled the way he touched her. He moaned and bit her shoulder again. He swept the hair away from her neck with his left hand and began to kiss and bite the back of her neck. She gasped and increased the pressure of his finger on her. She opened her legs wider and arched her back. He sucked and bit her neck. He knew he was leaving marks on her, but her hair would cover it. She was whimpering and moaning and arching her back and the way she trusted him and was so uninhibited with him was the sexiest thing in the world to him.

He knew she was coming by the sounds she was making and the way she lifted herself off the bed and tightly grasped his hand. He pulled her hair back further, tugging on it as she quietly screamed her release. She sank down on the bed and placed his whole hand over her.

He wrapped his other arm around her. "Do you feel better now, sweetheart?" He kissed her head.

"Yes…" her voice was breathless. "Thank you, Rum."

"No need to thank me, darling. I want to do anything that makes you feel good."

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "I know. That means a lot to me."

He hugged her again.

She looked up at him. "Will you show me what you want?" Her enthusiasm and willingness to please him made his heart beat faster.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. I think we should get some rest." He was still amazed that he'd been able to come again so quickly last night. As aroused as he was, he didn't think his body could do it again that easily.

She smiled at him. "OK." She knew it was probably too soon. "I love you, Rum."

"I love you too, Belle."

She reached both hands over her head to bury her fingers in his hair. "Do you feel better after everything I told you tonight?"

"Yes… thank you. I'm sorry I need so much reassurance."

"I think we all do. I like telling you how I feel about you. It makes me feel good."

"You're special, Belle. I can't say that to you enough."

She felt content as she cuddled closer with him. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms and slept soundly until the sound of running water woke them up.

Belle yawned and shifted to look at Rum. "That's Neal running the upstairs shower. The house isn't exactly soundproof."

Belle shifted again to look at him more directly. He grinned. "Don't worry. You did a good job of muting your moans last night. I could tell it wasn't easy for you."

She stifled a giggle. "And I suppose it was easy for you?"

He chuckled. "No, not at all. That's why I thought it best to forgo our second go-round."

Belle blushed. "Now I feel embarrassed."

"Does that mean you're not going to shower with me this morning?" He looked dejected. She could feel his cock pressing against her. "Your blushes arouse me, Miss French."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I promise to make it up to you later. Do you mind?" She was suddenly feeling very aware of Neal's presence.

"Not at all, darling. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He kissed her. The thought of the long torturous day somehow aroused him all the more. He actually liked being tortured by her.

"Thanks, Rum. I thought I'd get ready first. I was hoping to have a little time alone with Neal this morning."

Gold stroked her hair. "Are you sure, Belle? I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Neal will come around eventually."

"I'm sure. I need to speak to him. For myself and for you."

He kissed her. "Whatever you think best." Gold was nervous about Belle's conversation with Neal. He wasn't sure how his son would take it, but Belle had to do what she felt was right. He had faith in her wisdom.

Belle extracted herself from Gold's embrace and managed to get ready in a short time. She kissed him before he got in the shower and then headed downstairs. She'd heard Neal descending the staircase a few minutes earlier so she was pretty sure that she'd have a chance to see him alone.

When she entered the kitchen he looked surprised to see her. "Good morning." He greeted her.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll have tea."

"Like Dad. I guess that's something else you have in common... I'm surprised to see you down here before him. He's usually a very early riser."

"I know." She blushed slightly as she said it. It was foolish since he was well aware of the fact that she'd just spent the night.

"I wanted to come down early to talk to you." Belle decided to get right to the point. She didn't think her nerves could take a further delay and she wanted to do this before Rum came down.

"About you and Dad?"

"Partially. It's really more about you and your dad."

Neal's face reflected his surprise.

Belle paused. "I don't like seeing him hurt."

"Neither do I." Neal had no idea where she was going with this. "My dad told you what I said last night?"

"Yes…" She paused to gather her thoughts.

"Listen, Belle. I think you're great. Dad must have told you that."

"He told me that you understood what he saw in me, but that you didn't understand what I would see in him…" She had tears in her eyes. "He's filled with self-doubt. You're his son, Neal, and you couldn't see anything that someone could love about him. It just reinforced his belief that he's unlovable. That there's nothing special about him." The word 'love' came out of her naturally; she wasn't sure if Neal would even notice.

"I didn't mean it that way." Neal felt terrible. "Is that how he took it?"

"Yes. He was devastated by it." Belle's tears were shining in her eyes.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt. He's been through some tough times, Belle, and I don't think he can take it again." He looked helpless. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes. I don't want to see him hurt either."

"I can see that." Neal felt unsure. He didn't know what to think. He was shocked that she'd be so aware of his father's self-doubts and vulnerabilities. It wasn't like him to reveal that side of himself to anyone.

"You need to let him know that you can see why I'd want to be with him."

Neal now felt out of his element. "I think you're going to have to help me here, Belle."

"You really have no idea? Is it because of our age difference?"

"I don't think that's it. I just don't know how to think of him that way."

"You know the reasons** you** love him."

"He's my dad, Belle. I just love him without even thinking about it. Besides, the reasons can't be the same as yours."

"Some of them will be." She tried to encourage him.

Neal didn't appear to be any more forthcoming.

"Does that mean I have to spell it out for you? It's a very long list." Belle suddenly felt better knowing that she was going to tell Neal everything she loved about Gold.

Neal groaned. "It can't be that long."

"But it is." She grinned at him.

He groaned again, reminding her of Rum.

She giggled. "I'll give you the abridged version."

He laughed. He could see more and more why his father liked her so much. She was positively enchanting. OK, did he really just say that to himself? He needed to concentrate on what she was saying. "OK, enlighten me."

She smiled happily at him and began to list everything she found so special about his father.


	29. A Series of Conversations

Belle's smile was infectious to Neal. She was obviously thrilled to be telling him everything she loved about his dad. He almost didn't need to hear anything she had to say. At this point it was pretty obvious to him that her feelings for his father ran deeper than he'd expected. He was also pretty sure that she was using the word 'love' in its truest sense, even though he was currently choosing to ignore it.

"Are you ready?" Belle had hesitated when she recognized that Neal was deep in thought.

"Yes… yes, go ahead." Neal gave her his full attention.

"I think the main thing to understand about us is that we both feel that we can be our most private selves with one another. I've never been able to be so open about who I am or what I want or how I feel with anyone other than your dad. He's made me like and accept things about myself that I've never shared with anyone else."

Neal observed her carefully. "That's some pretty powerful stuff."

"Yes, it's because we trust each other completely. We have this comfort level with one another that's pretty amazing." She paused.

"Go on." Neal encouraged her.

"He makes me feel special in ways I've never felt special... he thinks I'm smart and wise and funny." She blushed.

Neal noted her modesty.

"He cares about what I think and how I feel. He wants to know everything about me and I want to know everything about him."

Neal nodded.

"Your dad has a deep need to care for someone and be cared for, but past circumstances have made that difficult for him. Other than the deep love he has for you, he's buried his feelings inside of himself for a long time. He's been willing to share them with me and it's the most beautiful thing in the world. It's taken a great deal of courage for him to open himself up to me and it's made me care about him all the more."

Neal shifted. "You can use the word if you want, Belle." He knew what she wanted to say.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "OK. It's made me love him all the more…"

Neal knew it. It seemed much too soon, but who was he to say?

"Your dad is sweet and kind and tender and affectionate. He's considerate and thoughtful and puts my needs and wants before his own. He's been willing to take a lot of guff from my dad to be with me and he's taken the blame for things that have nothing to do with him."

Neal looked at her thoughtfully. "Is all that true?"

"Yes."

"You don't feel intimidated by him? He is a lot older than you, Belle."

"I've told you that I've had to teach your dad a thing or two." She smiled and Neal smiled back.

"I'm sure you've taught him many things. He's way behind the times."

"That's one of the things we have in common. I relate to him more than I relate to anyone my own age. I've always been a bit unusual that way."

Neal had to agree. There was something about her that was different.

"I can go on if you'd like…" She stopped to gauge his reaction.

"How much more is there?" He wasn't ready to end the conversation.

"I was going to skip the obvious and superficial." Belle giggled.

Neal knew he should leave well enough alone, but he was intrigued by what she saw in his father. He couldn't deny that it all rang true.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me. Now I'm curious."

"Are you sure?" Belle didn't think Neal would be comfortable hearing this.

"I'm sure. I'm enjoying this more than I should." He grinned at her.

"OK then." A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Your father is a very attractive man. I was drawn to him the minute I saw him and I found him even more attractive after I spoke to him for a few minutes. He was charming and funny and obviously very intelligent, but at the same time he seemed so unsure of himself with me… I thought he was really cute."

Neal stared at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "You think my father's cute?" He could not for the life of him get his head wrapped around this.

Belle smiled. "Yes, very cute... adorable actually… and sexy… very sexy."

Neal's laughter died off quickly. He groaned. "I'm sorry I asked."

She giggled. "I was afraid you'd feel that way. Do you want me to go on?"

They heard Gold's cane on the stairs.

"This may be a good time to end this conversation for several reasons." Neal grinned at her.

"I agree completely." She grinned back.

"So what did I miss?" Gold entered the kitchen and stopped directly behind Belle. He circled his free arm around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

Neal saw what Belle meant about their comfort level with one another.

"I was just telling Neal that I think you're cute and sexy." She caressed his cheek.

Neal groaned. "And that's where we were ending our conversation." He gave his father a very curious look.

Gold chuckled. He wasn't sure how the conversation had turned to that, but he was happy it had. "Bet you never thought of me as cute."

Neal laughed. He did have a sense of humor. "No, I never thought your name and the word cute would ever be used together in the same sentence. Did you?"

"Nope, never." Gold's smile affirmed his total amusement. "What about the other word?" He couldn't resist.

"This is where the conversation is ending, Dad. No comment."

Gold chuckled. "That's fair." He squeezed Belle and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She tilted her head so that she could kiss him and Neal groaned again.

"OK. What would everyone like for breakfast?" Gold knew it was time to change the subject. He reluctantly moved away from Belle to prepare breakfast. "Neal likes pancakes, Belle. Are you up for some?"

"Definitely." She looked at Neal. "And he's an excellent cook."

"As is Belle." Gold jumped to compliment her.

Neal just looked at them. He could see that he was going to have to get used to this. The thing is that it didn't bother him as much as he would have thought. He noted that his father looked 10 years younger again. That made him happy.

"Glad to hear it. I'm not too bad myself. Dad taught **me** a thing or two."

"That's true, Belle. Neal has several special skills." Gold was proud of his son.

"I know he's a brilliant photographer." She turned to Neal." I really enjoy what I've seen of your work. I'd love to see more of it." Belle felt as proud of him as Gold did. She felt good after their little talk and wanted to build on it.

Neal wanted to share more with her. He was drawn to her himself. Not romantically. Any romantic interest in her had died the minute he realized that she was with his father. But there was something about her that was so warm and reassuring. He felt comfortable with her too.

"I'd love to show you some. I'm sure we'll have a chance once we've both moved to Storybrooke."

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. "I think your father would be the perfect subject for you."

"I agree. My dad is the perfect subject. Now more than ever. There's a lot more to him than I realized." His eyes assessed his father in a combined personal and professional way. Gold felt slightly nervous. He wondered just how much Neal would see if he looked carefully.

"I may get in a few photos this afternoon at the barbecue. I think it's going to be a good source of subject matter for me."

"I think that's great, Neal. Wait until you meet some of the people who will be there. I think you'll find a lot of interesting subjects." She wanted him to be successful. Gold gave her an appreciative look and she bit her lower lip in reply. He groaned silently. The torture was about to begin.

The three of them had a pleasant breakfast. Gold could tell that Neal had warmed up considerably to Belle. Maybe a good night's sleep had been good for him or maybe Belle's little conversation had won him over. He was anxious to speak to him alone to see if he'd had any change of heart at all.

When breakfast was over, Belle decided to go back to the apartment to make cupcakes for the barbecue. Gold didn't object. He knew that she wanted to give him more alone time with Neal. He walked her to the door and kissed her good-bye.

"My little talk with Neal went very well." She gave him a quick update.

Gold felt grateful and relieved. "Thank you, sweetheart… you don't know how much that means to me." He kissed her again. Then he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "Especially for the sexy comment." He felt himself getting aroused.

"I couldn't resist." She ran her fingers through his hair, something else she couldn't resist. "I should go. You need to spend some alone time with Neal."

Gold let her leave and took his time returning to the kitchen. Neal was sitting at the counter nursing another cup of coffee when he entered. Gold poured himself a cup too. "Why don't we sit outside on the patio?"

"Good idea. It's another beautiful day." Neal agreed.

They headed out and sat on a pair of comfortable chairs. Gold looked at Neal, not sure what to say.

Neal spoke first. "You must know that Belle and I had a conversation about you this morning."

"Yes." There was no use denying it.

"Well, she managed to completely charm me."

Gold smiled. "No surprise there. It's near impossible to resist her."

"She also managed to convince me that her feelings for you are as deep as your feelings for her."

Gold swallowed. He felt emotional about Belle's love for him.

"I guess I wasn't very fair to either of you yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you, Dad. I love you. I never meant to imply that you were unlovable. Belle was pretty upset with me."

Gold's emotions were getting the better of him. "I never doubted your love for me. I'm sorry to be so sensitive. Belle's helping me get over a lot of that. She's a remarkable woman."

"I see that. She's seems very warm and caring and she's perceptive as hell. She said some things about you that surprised me."

Gold's eyes had a question in them.

"You've shown her a side of yourself that I don't think I've even seen. You trust her."

"Yes."

"I get it. And she trusts you."

"Yes."

Neal wanted to say more, but wasn't quite ready to go there yet. "I can also see that you make each other happy."

That's all Gold wanted to hear. His son could see that he made Belle happy too. He didn't think it was just one-sided. He felt tearful but he didn't want Neal to see it.

"I'm getting there, Dad. This is still a lot to take in, but I'm starting to get used to the idea of it."

Gold kept his voice under control. "So you can understand what she might see in me in spite of our age difference?" Gold still needed additional assurances.

Neal looked deep in thought. "Yes… she's not typical for her age. As much as I was initially attracted to her, I can see now that we would have never been right for each other... especially me for her."

Gold's heart began to race. He was anxious to hear what Neal had to say.

"There's something innocent about her, but she's still an old soul. I can see how the two of you clicked. "

Neal had hit the nail on the head. "Yes, that's it exactly." Gold was surprised that Neal had seen this in her.

"Plus I think she's almost older than you in some ways. Man, she was like a mother hen protecting one of her chicks when she thought I'd upset you."

Gold chuckled. That sounded like Belle. "She is very protective and nurturing."

"I'll say." He laughed. "I really like that about her. She obviously cares about you."

Gold smiled proudly.

"At first I was almost taken aback and then I realized that she was proving to me that my doubts about her were unfounded. I'm going to say it again… You're a lucky man, Dad."

"I know and I know I don't deserve her."

"Don't say that, Dad. Belle wouldn't approve."

They both laughed.

"Oh, and by the way," Neal added, "I've never seen you so casual."

Gold chuckled. He wanted to say that Belle preferred him out of his suits, but he thought it best to refrain. "Belle's convinced me that I enjoy being comfortable."

Neal laughed. "I'm sure she has."

Gold felt happy again. Neal was open to his relationship with Belle. Granted, he hadn't told him yet just how serious they were, but he felt certain that Neal would accept the relationship a lot faster than Moe had.

"Are we good now?" Neal got up and extended his hand to his father.

Gold took Neal's hand in both of his. "Yes, we're good." He felt tears in his eyes.

Neal hugged him. "OK, then. I was hoping to take care of a few things this morning before the barbecue. Do you mind if I meet you there later?"

Gold had no problem with it at all. He realized that Neal had a lot to attend to if he was planning to move back to Storybrooke soon. "No, of course not. Is there anything I can help you with? You know I have a lot of connections."

"I know, Dad. I appreciate it, but you know I like to do everything on my own." Neal had never asked for Gold's assistance. He liked knowing that his success had been earned.

"Yes…" Gold knew. He was proud of Neal, but still wished he'd be allowed to help in some way.

Gold gave Neal directions to Mary Margaret's and Neal headed out. Gold looked at his watch. There was still quite a bit of time before the gathering. He called Belle, hoping she'd want him to stop by. She agreed immediately and he drove over to the apartment to see her.

As soon as she opened the door she flung her arms around him and pulled him in. It was as though she hadn't seen him for ages. They kissed passionately for several minutes. His body responded in its usual way. How he wanted to sit on one of the dining room chairs and have her straddle him. He knew she could feel how aroused he was.

Belle broke their kiss. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

He groaned. What he wanted and what he knew they should do were two very different things. "You know you're torturing me, sweetheart, don't you?"

"I don't mean to." She nibbled on her lower lip and tried to look innocent.

He chuckled. "As much as I'd like to accept your offer," his cock throbbed at the thought of it, "I think we should wait until later."

"You're right." She raked her fingers through his hair and he moaned. "Maybe you can come back here tonight."

Sweet torture. That's what this was. "Yes…" He pulled her against him and continued the kiss. They finally broke apart and decided that it might be a good idea to go for a walk. Being alone together in the apartment was not conducive to conversation. They needed to discuss Neal.

"So how did things go with Neal?" They had barely left the apartment when Belle asked. She was anxious to know what he had said to his father about her.

"You won him over, sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Neal thinks your feelings for me are as deep as my feelings for you."

Belle felt tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"He also thinks you're like a little mother hen clucking over me like her little lost chick."

Belle burst out laughing. "That's not what I intended."

"Yes…" He tightened his embrace. "He has an image of me as a helpless little chick, a **cute** helpless little chick."

Belle giggled. "But I also told him that I thought you were sexy."

"And you expected him to believe that after the image you conjured in his brain?" He tickled her.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, Rum. I felt very protective of you."

"I know." He pulled her closer. "You know I'm only teasing." He got serious. "You made him understand what you see in me. He thinks we make each other happy."

"We do." She put her arm around him. "I wanted him to see things from my perspective. I wanted him to see how much you mean to me."

Gold felt a lump forming in his throat. "You did good, Belle." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Belle knew she needed to tell him more. "He knows I love you."

Gold stopped mid-step. "You told him that?"

"He knew I was circling the word so he told me that it was OK to say it. He knows it's how we feel about one another."

Gold hugged her to him. "I was afraid to say it to him. I didn't think he was ready to hear it."

"I think he's trying to get himself used to all of this a little at a time. We didn't really discuss it."

"That makes sense. I'm glad you said it though. It means that he's accepted us more than I realized." Gold's heart beat rapidly. He was getting closer to the point when he'd tell Neal just how serious he was about Belle. He couldn't help feeling nervous.

They walked along silently for a while, each of them engaged in their own thoughts. Gold realized that he'd been so focused on his own relationship with his son, that he hadn't thought to ask Belle how all of this had affected her. He felt terrible.

"Belle, sweetheart." He directed her to a bench under a shady tree. "I've been very selfish. I haven't asked you how you feel about all of this. I know you were nervous about meeting my son. Are you OK now?"

"Oh, Rum…" She squeezed his hand. "I'm fine. I feel so relieved and positive about everything. I think Neal and I have formed a bond over our love for you."

Gold choked up. She always knew the right thing to say to make him feel good about himself. "Belle..." He didn't know how to express how much her words meant to him.

"It's OK, Rum. That's the truth. We both love you and want you to be happy." She rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand again.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, sweetheart."

They sat for a while until Belle reminded him that they needed to leave if they wanted to get to the barbecue before Neal. Gold wanted to get there first so that he could make introductions.

They walked back to the apartment, retrieved the cupcakes and then drove to Mary Margaret's. Gold was relieved that Neal's car was nowhere to be seen. As they were getting out of the car, Neal beeped at them as he drove by.

"Good. We might as well wait for him. We can all go in together." Belle busied herself getting the cupcakes she had made out of the back seat. Gold busied himself watching her. He looked up when he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. "Miss Swan just drove by."

"I thought I saw a yellow blur."

Gold chuckled. "She did seem to be in a hurry. Maybe she wants to scope the grounds before she allows me to set foot on them."

Belle giggled. "She is serious about protecting you."

"Yes. I'm not complaining."

Before they could finish speaking, Emma was rushing over to them. "Gold, Belle. I'll see you out back." She rushed past them and into the backyard. Gold shrugged. Then he absently looked at his watch. "I wonder what's taking Neal so long."

Belle looked down the street. "I don't see his car." She looked further. "Is that him way down the street?"

Gold followed her gaze. "That's him. I don't know why he parked so far away. Miss Swan found a space close by."

They watched him approach.

"Some idiot in a yellow bug stole my parking space." Neal was obviously irritated.

Belle giggled. Gold's demeanor brightened. "That would be Emma Swan."

"You know her?" Neal did not try to hide his annoyance.

"Yes… she's in charge of my security. I trust her with my life."

"Well she has no manners. I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

Gold chuckled again. "It looks like you may be in luck." Emma was heading toward them and was beside him before he finished speaking.

She barely glanced at Neal. "Can I see you Gold?"

"First things first, Miss Swan… I'd like you to meet my son, Neal… Neal, Miss Emma Swan… I believe you have a bone to pick with her." Belle elbowed him and he laughed.

"You stole my parking space." Neal accused her.

Emma looked at him as though he was an idiot.

"I was just about to back into the space when you pulled in behind me."

Emma's look intensified. "Could have fooled me. I thought you were double parked."

"Haven't you ever heard of parallel parking?" Neal's tone was sarcastic.

"You're going to have to get a lot better at it." She dismissed him and turned back to Gold . "Can I speak to you in private?"

Neal stood there with his mouth agape. Gold was obviously highly amused. He smirked at his son.

"Miss Swan, is this something that can wait? I want to introduce Neal to everyone. He's moving back to Storybrooke in a couple of weeks."

Emma didn't back down. "One minute, Gold."

Gold gave in. "Excuse me for a minute." He directed his statement to Belle and Neal before moving aside with Emma. They spoke briefly. Emma darted off and Gold rejoined Belle and his son.

"Miss Swan can be persistent." Gold explained.

"More like a pain in the ass if you ask me." Neal commented.

Gold chuckled. "I see she's charmed you in the way only she can."

He squeezed Belle's hand and she knew what he was silently saying to her. She giggled. He whispered in her ear. "I think he likes her." She giggled again.

By now they were entering the backyard. Quite a few people were already there. Belle saw her dad talking to Gaston and Jefferson. Neal noticed Emma pointing out something to Graham. David Nolan and Mary Margaret were laughing with Ruby and Dr. Hopper. Granny, Leroy, Mr. Clark and quite a few other Storybrooke residents were scattered about.

Gold groaned. He was not happy to see several of them. Mrs. Lucas seemed to have noticed them first judging by the sour expression on her face.

"Mr. Gold!" Nolan was rushing over to greet them. Evidently he had seen them before Mrs. Lucas. He seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Gold. Gold braced himself.

Nolan grasped Gold's hand right hand in his while holding his forearm in his left hand. "Mr. Gold, I'm so happy to see you."

"Likewise." The word escaped from Gold's lips before he knew what he was saying. Nolan beamed.

He turned his attention to Belle, hugging her in greeting.

Then he turned to Neal with outstretched hand. "You must be Neal. I'm David Nolan. I work for your dad."

"Good to meet you." Neal shook his hand. "Oh, and thanks for the invitation."

"We're happy to have you. Come over to see Mary Margaret. She's been singing your praises to me."

Neal shrugged to his father and followed David Nolan across the yard.

"So much for needing me for introductions." Gold commented to Belle. He snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, taking advantage of their few seconds alone.

It was short-lived. Moe reached them mid-kiss. "I'm glad you're here, sweetheart." He opened his arms to hug Belle. After a few seconds, he reached over to enfold Gold into the embrace. "Come here, old man. You look like you need a hug."

As uncomfortable as Gold was with these physical displays of affection, he welcomed Moe's willingness to include him in his greeting. Moe was being true to his word about accepting him. Gold fought back what was becoming a familiar emotional response to being accepted and included.

Moe ended the embrace and settled between them with his arms around their shoulders. "I see Neal's met Belle. How'd that go over?"

"It went well, Dad. Neal's great – a good guy just like you said. He's definitely coming around."

"So you still have some work to do. I knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake."

"You daughter charmed Neal from the moment he met her."

"I knew she would." Moe smiled from ear to ear.

"So much so that he thought you and I had arranged to have them meet."

Moe went silent for several seconds and then let out a huge guffaw. "He thought we were playing matchmaker?" He could barely stop laughing. "That must have made things pretty uncomfortable, Gold. I told you that you should have clued him in ahead of time." He continued laughing.

"Yes…" Gold was not amused. "Let's just say it added another level of complication to an already difficult situation."

Belle giggled. "But it all turned out alright in the end. Neal realized his mistake almost immediately… as soon as he saw me and Rum together."

Moe's laughter died down. He was well aware of what it was like to see his daughter and Gold together. "He must have been shocked, Gold. You threw a bucket of ice water over that poor boy's head."

"I admit I could have handled the whole situation better."

Moe guffawed again. "That's putting it mildly." He drew Gold and Belle closer to him. "Let's go see him. We should spend some time together considering the circumstances."

Gold cringed. He prayed that Moe wouldn't say too much. He hadn't had a chance to tell Neal everything yet. "I'll ask you to be circumspect about what you say, Moe. Neal's just now getting used to the idea of me and Belle being together. I don't want to overwhelm him with more than he can handle."

"You know me, Gold. I'm nothing if not discreet."

Gold groaned internally. Belle caught Gold's eye. He could tell she was giggling. Her father did not know the meaning of the word discreet.

Moe ushered them over to the group where Neal was the center of attention. "Neal, my boy, it's been a while." Moe called out to him and Neal excused himself to make his way to Moe. He couldn't help noticing that Moe had his arms around both Belle and his dad. It surprised him.

"Good to see you, Moe." Neal offered his hand. Moe released Belle and Gold from his grasp to take Neal's hand and to wrap his other arm around him.

"I hear you had a Baptism by fire." Moe guffawed while motioning to Gold and Belle.

By this time, they had both entwined their arms around one another and Belle was fixing Gold's hair. She whispered in his ear. "I thought it was Baptism by ice water." He chuckled.

Neal looked at the two of them and back at Moe. "Pretty much… though I bet I wasn't as surprised as you were."

Moe laughed heartily. "Believe me when I tell you that I was shocked to the core. Did not want to accept it."

"I can imagine." Neal looked over at his father and Belle again. They were enjoying a private joke.

"I heard you thought your father and I were trying to play matchmaker for you and Belle. Can't say I'm surprised." He slapped Neal on the back. "Belle's a looker, don't you think?"

Neal could not deny it. "She's beautiful. And very sweet. My father's a lucky man."

Moe agreed. "He knows it."

"So you're OK with this?" Neal was still trying to understand.

"What option do I have? Belle's in love with your dad and vice versa. She knows what she wants. She's made that abundantly clear to me. If I want to be in her life, I need to accept her choices. It's serious, Neal. It's not an infatuation."

Neal knew that he was speaking the truth. Both his father and Belle had made that clear to him. "What about the age difference? That doesn't bother you?"

Moe got serious. "Not in the way you might think. Everything about them being together bothered me at first, the age difference being the biggest issue in my mind. But Belle is not like anyone else her age. She has more in common with your father than you may realize. I tried to deny it. But watch them together and tell me what you see."

Neal intended to do just that. He was planning to take a series of photographs today and his father and Belle were one of his intended subjects. He'd found that no matter what, the camera never lied to him. Deep down he knew exactly what it would reveal. It was already obvious. But he liked seeing things through the lens of his camera. It comforted him.

Gold had purposely held himself back while Neal and Moe talked, knowing that Moe was the only one who could empathize with Neal in any meaningful way. He also thought Neal would feel better knowing that Moe had had a hard time coming to terms with them. Gold thought he needed that.

"They look like they're having a pretty serious conversation." Belle had been doing the same as Gold. She thought that it would do Neal good to speak to her dad even though he might be more forthcoming than was prudent.

"It needed to happen. Your dad's the only one who has some idea of how Neal feels about us."

"Neal said that to me last night when you went upstairs to change."

Gold pulled her closer. "I have so many things I want to say to you, Belle. I've been waiting for Neal to meet you."

"I know." She stroked his cheek. "We can talk tonight or tomorrow after Neal leaves. I don't fly out until Monday morning."

The thought of talking to her about his deepest feelings began to arouse him. What was it about her that had such an intense effect on him?

As if reading his thoughts, she whispered in his ear. "I really enjoyed our talk last night when I told you all the things I love about you." She scraped her nails across his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Gold's arousal increased at the memory. He growled into her ear. "Are you trying to torture me, Miss French?"

"OK, you two. Let's get you something to eat and drink." Nolan was rapidly approaching them. It was surprising that he'd ignored them for that long. "And that goes for you too." He addressed Neal.

Moe agreed immediately and personally ushered all of them off to get some refreshments.

Everyone began to gather around, ending all private conversations. Gold introduced Neal to a few more people and Mary Margaret and David made sure that everyone was mingling. The grill was fired up and the food for the main meal was brought out. The atmosphere was lively and fun and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Neal began to scope out some photo ops. He noticed that Emma was still spending most of her time with Graham. He sought out Belle who was temporarily separated from his father. He grinned at her. "I thought the two of you were pretty much joined at the hip."

She giggled. "David Nolan and my dad dragged him away for a few minutes. We're just trying to spend as much time as possible together before I return home."

"I get it." He grinned at her again. "I'd love to take some photos of you when I move back to Storybrooke."

Belle blushed. "I think your dad would be a much better subject."

"Both of you are. Think about it." He seemed to be debating what he wanted to say next.

"What's the story with that Emma Swan? Who's that guy she's with?"

Belle bit her lip to hide her smile. "That's Graham. He works for your dad, too. I've seen her with him a lot, but I don't know if they're together."

Neal gave her a surprised look, but made no further comment. "She's an interesting subject. Very closed off. There has to be something more there."

"I'm sure there is. Your father trusts her completely." Belle smiled at him.

"It's not what you think." He tried to suppress his smile.

"Whatever you say." She giggled.

"Did I miss anything?" Rum came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Neal took the opportunity to snap a few photos. Neither Belle nor Gold noticed.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone. I have some photos to take."

Gold nuzzled her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She reached up to caress his cheek.

"So what were you discussing with Neal?" Gold was curious.

Belle giggled. "Emma Swan."

Gold turned her around to look her in the eyes.

She giggled again. "And how she'd be an interesting photographic subject."

Gold chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you and I can see things what others don't?"

"Must be." He smiled his sexiest smile at her. "And that, Miss French, brings me back to what we were discussing when we were so rudely interrupted earlier."

"And what was that, Mr. Gold?"

"Our rousing, or was it our arousing, discussion last night when you told me everything you see in me that others don't. I thought we'd elaborate on that tonight."

"Sounds good to me. I might even let you see parts of me that nobody else gets to see." She bit her lower lip and then sensually passed her tongue over it. "But only if you do the same for me."

"You're being naughty again, Miss French... I like it."

"I aim to please, Mr. Gold. I'll show you just how much later when we continue this conversation."

He groaned. She giggled. And David Nolan whistled to get everyone's attention.


	30. Captured on Camera

David waited until he had everyone's attention. "Mary Margaret and I want to thank all of you for coming out to help us celebrate our engagement."

Loud applause and catcalls greeted his words. He and Mary Margaret kissed, eliciting more cheers.

"For those of you who don't know, I had the opportunity to propose to Mary Margaret in a very romantic setting, thanks to the generosity of our employers… Moe French and Mr. Gold."

More clapping and whistling followed his announcement.

Belle squeezed Gold's hand.

"They were kind enough to bring our whole staff on a week-long cruise, that not only gave us the perfect setting for our engagement, but that also gave us a week of lifelong memories to go along with it."

The applause continued.

"Mary Margaret and I wanted to do something to show them our appreciation, so we decided to throw a little party to celebrate our engagement and to thank them at the same time."

Ruby and Dr. Hopper suddenly came out of nowhere, wheeling a cart that had a large layered cake in the shape of a cruise ship on it. Everyone oohed and aahed.

"We wanted to do something that would express our gratitude and to also recognize the fact that we all became closer over the course of our week together." David looked directly at Moe and Gold. "I'm sure most of you won't be surprised to hear that Moe was like a father to us on the cruise and that he embodied the ideal of one big happy family."

"You're making me blush." Moe was beaming from ear to ear, no sign of a blush in sight. The crowd laughed.

Belle squeezed Gold's hand. David laughed along with everyone else. "Sorry, Moe. I know you hate being the center of attention."

David continued. "What I'm sure will surprise most of you, because it surprised me, is that Mr. Gold is not who you think he is."

Belle squeezed Gold's hand again and Neal put his arm around his father.

"Mary Margaret and I spent a lot of time with Mr. Gold and Belle on the cruise and we had a fantastic time. Who knew he was so funny? And sometimes it was even intentional."

Nolan laughed at his own joke along with everyone else.

Gold chuckled even though he did not trust where Nolan was going with this. He was sure he was not going to come out of this unscathed.

"Anyway, as Mr. Gold knows, we had the opportunity to learn several new skills during our days at sea."

Moe guffawed. Gold knew it. He tightened his grip on his cane.

"Mr. Gold, I don't think I told you that Mary Margaret and I took a frame-making class one afternoon. We missed seeing you and Belle there."

Neal laughed. "Do I sense an inside joke here?"

Gold grumbled and Neal laughed more.

"I want you to know that I put my newly acquired skills to use this week. Mary Margaret and I thought the best way to thank you would be to give you something to remind you of the great time you had on the cruise." David reached into a box that was situated on the table next to him.

"I just want to let everyone know that David was the star of our frame-making class." Mary Margaret informed the group.

"I have a feeling it's only because Mr. Gold wasn't there to steal my thunder." David grinned at Gold.

"OK, now I know something's up." Neal commented to Gold.

"Are you going to let us in on your inside joke, David?" Neal raised his voice so that Nolan could hear him.

David laughed. "Don't worry, you may get a first-hand demonstration of what I'm referring to later, before we eat the cake."

Gold gave Nolan a withering look that made him laugh all the more. Belle giggled and Gold directed his attention to her. "There's nothing funny about this, Miss French."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold." Her attempt to appear penitent failed miserably.

Looking even more cheerful than he had previously, Nolan drew two items out of the box. "Mary Margaret and I decided to put our new frame-making skills to use this week." He held up two framed photos. "Mary Margaret captured a lot of fun moments on the cruise that we thought would have a special meaning for Moe and Mr. Gold."

Gold gripped his cane tighter. Why did he not trust Nolan?

"Moe… Mr. Gold… can you come forward?" Gold reluctantly released Belle's hand and followed Moe up to stand beside Nolan.

"We used the painted frame technique for these first two photos." David held them up higher for everyone to see.

"I'm sure it will come as no surprise to anyone that Moe was the life of the party on the cruise, no matter what we were doing. We all went to a magic show one night and Moe was selected from the audience to participate onstage. Moe, here's a photo that Mary Margaret took of you assisting the magician." He handed him the photo.

Moe guffawed as he looked at the photo and frame. "Are these rabbits being pulled out of a hat?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret was the one who painted the design." David announced proudly.

Moe laughed heartily. "Fantastic job, both of you. And this **was** one of the highlights of the cruise. I loved being up on that stage."

David turned his attention to Gold. "And Mr. Gold, this is for you." He held up a framed photo that had pink and orange flowers painted on it. "Mary Margaret thought you'd enjoy having a photo of you and Belle in the matching outfits that you wore on tropical night."

The crowd erupted in laughter.

"You wore matching outfits?" Neal whispered to Belle.

"Yes, but not intentionally." She couldn't suppress her giggle.

If looks could kill, David would be dead from the stare that Gold was directing at him. David did not back down. "That was the night I knew the two of us had a lot more in common than I realized." David laughed. "Notice that Mary Margaret painted pink and orange flowers on the frame to match your outfits."

"You two were so cute." Mary Margaret chimed in. "I was so upset that I hadn't been able to find matching outfits for me and David."

Everyone laughed and even Gold had to give in. "You know that I had nothing to do with those matching outfits." He looked accusingly at Belle.

She giggled. "I swear it wasn't intentional. I didn't realize that your shirt was an exact match to my dress until it was too late."

Moe and Neal laughed louder than anyone. "You didn't tell me about this, Dad." Neal was highly amused. Gold bit his tongue lest he say something he shouldn't.

David reached back into the box and pulled out two matching red frames and held them up. "These are photos of Moe and Mr. Gold in Hell together." Laughter broke out. "That's a town on the Cayman Islands for those of you who don't know. Moe joined Belle and Mr. Gold on a tour that day. I used a distressed wood technique on these frames." He laughed and handed them to Moe and Gold.

Moe guffawed and slapped him on the back. "I think Gold was a lot more distressed than I was that day. He wasn't used to having someone chaperone his dates." Moe circled Gold's shoulders with his arm. "But we still had fun, didn't we Gold?"

"Yes…" Gold's reply was less than enthusiastic which made everyone laugh again. He could see Belle giggling with Neal and it made him smile in spite of himself.

David was a little too cheerful for Gold's liking. Gold tried to convey his displeasure to him, but it made Nolan laugh all the more. "Don't worry, Mr. Gold. I figured that since I was going to remind you about your time in Hell, I would also remind you of your time in heaven."

He extracted two more frames from the box. They were both a gorgeous shade of blue, the same as Belle's eyes, as Gold immediately noted. "I think both of you will also agree that your time with Belle was your favorite part of the whole cruise." Gold locked eyes with her. There was no question about it.

"Mary Margaret and I tried to get a stain as close to the color of Belle's eyes as we could for these frames." Gold could see a blush coloring Belle's cheeks. It made her eyes appear even bluer. He grinned at her in a way that made her know that he was reveling in the fact that she was now under the microscope instead of him. She held his gaze and tried to suppress her own grin. They could not stop staring at each other.

"Moe, Mary Margaret got a great photo of you and Belle climbing Dunn's River Falls in Jamaica."

Moe was visibly moved when he saw the photo. 'It's true, sweetheart. Spending time with you was the best part of the trip, even though I had to share you with Gold." He raised the photo to her.

The crowd laughed again and Belle's blush deepened. Gold's grin widened.

"And Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret got a lot of photos of you and Belle together the day we went swimming with the dolphins." He handed him a framed photo of them in the water with their arms wrapped around each other. "The dolphin swim was Mary Margaret's favorite part of the whole cruise…"

Gold pounced before Nolan could explain himself. "Better than getting engaged to you?"

The whole place erupted in laughter. Gold had the widest smile on his face.

"Help me out, Mary Margaret." David's plea met with more laughter.

She giggled. "Don't worry, David. The proposal was better, but getting kissed by a dolphin was a close second."

Gold's eyes immediately caught Belle's and she bit her lower lip. He knew that she was telling him that his kisses were much better. He grinned at her.

"OK, Mr. Gold. You got me there." He said it in a way that made Gold take notice. "But I may still get the last laugh."

Gold braced himself as Nolan removed two more frames from the box. "Now last but not least…" He chuckled. "Moe liked late nights that ended in the ship's casino." He handed him a dice-covered frame with a photo of a beet-red Moe in it. "This man enjoyed every second of his time on the cruise and his enthusiasm was contagious. As you can see by his sunburn, he may have enjoyed himself a little too much."

They all laughed again.

"And now for you, Mr. Gold." He was barely able to control his laughter. "I hope you enjoy this frame and photo as much as I do." He handed him a frame covered with gold glitter. Gold gave him a warning look that made Nolan laugh all the more.

"Don't get too distracted by the frame, Mr. Gold. Take a look at the photo." Gold looked down to see a photo of himself and Belle… but it wasn't just any photo… it was the photo of him wearing Belle's hat. He groaned. "How did you get this, Nolan?"

David was now having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. "I bought it on the cruise ship. Mary Margaret and I saw it the night it was out on display."

Gold was confused. "I thought we bought it." He looked at Belle.

"There were always two of the same photos on display. We bought one of them and left one for you." Nolan explained while still laughing. "I thought it was too adorable to pass up."

Moe had snatched the frame from Gold's hand and was laughing heartily. "He's right, Gold. You do look adorable."

By now everyone was clamoring to see what all the fuss was about. Gold was not happy. Fortunately, Belle slipped in beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He immediately felt less annoyed. She whispered in his ear. "You were so cute in that hat that I could barely keep my hands off of you."

All of his annoyance vanished. She continued. "It's why I was so anxious to spend the next day sunbathing on the deck with you. I knew we'd have to spread sunscreen all over each other." He could have sworn she nibbled on his ear as his body responded to her words. His mind flashed back to that afternoon.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "This isn't the time or place for this conversation, Miss French."

She giggled.

Neal's laughter caught their attention. He walked over to them and addressed Belle. "You really loosened him up a lot on this cruise." He turned to Gold. "It looks like you had a great time, Dad."

Gold grinned and Belle giggled. "It took a little work." She smiled at Gold in a way that made him remember just how nervous he had been with her in the beginning.

"Belle doesn't give up easily." Gold held her gaze to continue their private conversation.

"I can see that." Neal watched them carefully. "So what's the meaning of the gold frame? Is it for your name?"

Belle giggled again.

"Must be." Gold answered as nonchalantly as possible. He wasn't about to discuss the condom fiasco with his son.

Nolan whistled again to get everyone's attention. "There'll be time to get a good look at the frames and photos in a few minutes." He caught Gold's eye. "In the meantime, we'd like to cut the cake so that you can all get back to eating."

Everyone applauded.

"And this brings me to one last highlight about Mr. Gold that I'd like to share."

Belle squeezed Gold's arm and Neal slapped him on the back. "I'm loving this, Dad."

Gold bit his tongue. He was going to find some way to make Nolan pay.

"Some of you were wondering about what I was referring to when I said that the only reason I was the star of the frame-making class was because Mr. Gold wasn't there to steal my thunder."

"Yesssss!" Neal was obviously anxious to hear what David had to say.

Belle giggled uncontrollably. Gold whispered in her ear. "You're being extra naughty, Miss French. This is not funny."

She gasped for breath.

"Anyway, Mr. Gold ribbed me when he found out that I had taken a napkin-folding class with Mary Margaret one day. I predicted that if Belle wanted him to do the same, he would also cave." David smirked at Gold and Gold gritted his teeth.

"Well, two days later, Mary Margaret and I were in another napkin-folding class and guess who showed up to join us?"

Neal whooped his laughter as did the rest of the group.

"The thing is, not to be too full of myself," David tried to look modest, "I had been the star pupil of the previous napkin-folding class…. But when Mr. Gold showed up, he blew me away with his talent."

Everyone was now staring at Gold, unable to fathom what this could be about.

"The man can create complex designs out of a napkin without instruction or even a sample to look at."

"Is that true?" Neal questioned his dad.

Before Gold could answer, David interrupted. "Mr. Gold, why don't you show everyone what you can do? Mary Margaret managed to dig up a couple of cloth napkins so that you could demonstrate."

Belle felt Gold tensing. She gently buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck to encourage him. His thoughts immediately settled on her fingers rather than his annoyance with David. "I'd love to see what you make, Rum." Her voice was soothing and sexy.

"Come on, Dad. I need to see this."

Gold didn't stand a chance with both Belle and Neal urging him on.

He glowered at David and took the two napkins from him. "You're going to pay for this, Mr. Nolan." He growled through gritted teeth.

David didn't flinch. "I'm sure you must enjoy impressing Belle with all of your skills."

Gold couldn't help chuckling. Nolan was getting too good at playing the Belle card.

Gold took the pink napkin and expertly folded and shaped it into a heart. He gave Nolan a self-satisfied look as he handed it to Belle. The whole crowd clapped and awwed. Belle blushed and Gold grinned.

Then he took the white napkin and transformed it into a more complicated shape. He handed it to David. "This one's for you."

Nolan held it up for everyone to see. "It's a snail." They all voiced their approval with claps and cheers. "Dare I ask if it has any special meaning?" Nolan knew there had to be something to it.

Gold's grin was evil. He loved the thought that Nolan would be trying to glean some meaning from his design. Served him right. "There's no nefarious meaning to it, Mr. Nolan. For some unknown reason, a snail popped into my mind when you first revealed the photo of me and Belle in matching outfits. I haven't been able to get the image out of my brain."

Nolan looked confused and Gold laughed. "Don't think too deeply about it, Mr. Nolan. There's really nothing more to it." His smile made Nolan just a tad nervous, but he managed to shrug it off after a minute or two.

By now everyone was talking and laughing again, with several people coming by to look at the photos and to compliment Gold on his hidden talents. People who normally avoided him actually stopped to shake his hand and exchange a word. Gold chalked it up to Belle's presence. They seemed much less afraid of him with her by his side. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

When Mary Margaret and Nolan were done cutting the cake, Gold approached them. Moe was already there with his arms wrapped around their shoulders, thanking them for everything they'd done for him. "Looks like Gold may have a few words to say, Nolan. Better watch out." He guffawed and released them.

"Mary Margaret." He took her hand in his. "Thank you for the party and the lovely gifts and for welcoming my son into your home."

"My pleasure, Mr. Gold. We can't thank you and Moe enough for everything you did for us."

Gold smiled at her and then turned to Nolan.

"Mr. Nolan…" Gold paused, seemingly to measure his words.

David attempted to appease him. "I hope you aren't upset. I thought you'd enjoy having those photos of you and Belle in special frames made just for you."

Gold enjoyed the fact that Nolan still seemed a tad nervous. "I appreciate the sentiment behind them." Belle approached them and stood beside him. "I'm only saying this once, so listen up. Belle and I thoroughly enjoyed the time we spent with you and Mary Margaret on the cruise. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm impressed and touched by the amount of time and thought you put into the frames."

David looked relieved. "So you're not mad about the gold glitter?" He couldn't hold back his smirk.

Gold refused to let Nolan elicit a reaction from him. "Just be advised that Neal thinks it was a nod to my surname. Let's keep it that way."

Nolan tried his hardest not to laugh. "Whatever you say, Mr. Gold. My lips are sealed."

Gold groaned internally. "The same way they were sealed when you told Mary Margaret about the condoms?"

David's laughter trailed off and Belle giggled.

Gold noticed Granny and Leroy approaching out of the corner of his eye. He'd managed to avoid them all day thanks to the fact that Nolan had taken care of Neal's introductions for him. He was surprised that they'd put themselves in a situation where they'd have to speak to him now.

Gold needn't have worried. Granny completely avoided looking at him and Leroy barely nodded. They both turned their attention to David and Belle. Granny informed David that she needed to leave to get back to the diner and Leroy had business to attend to. They both complimented Belle on how beautiful she looked in the photos.

She blushed, modest as always when it came to compliments. "Thank you. I think the camera captured my happiness." She made a point of linking her arm in Gold's.

"I suppose." Granny made eye contact with Gold for the first time. "God only knows why. I hope he realizes what he has with you."

David gave Gold an amused look.

"We appreciate what we have with each other." Belle defended Gold.

Granny harrumphed and headed toward Mary Margaret.

Leroy stopped to take Belle's hand in his. "I'll see you at the library." He smiled at her, something Gold had never seen before. "Have a good trip home."

David and Gold both looked at Belle. "I think you have an admirer." David said it without thinking. "Leroy never smiles."

"He's just being nice." Belle tried to change the subject and Gold knew it. He didn't try to press her further.

"Whatever you say." David chuckled. "You'd better watch out, Mr. Gold."

Gold grimaced and then he directed David's attention to Mary Margaret. Leroy was smiling and holding **her **hand. "You may want to watch out yourself." He chuckled.

David excused himself to join his fiancée.

Gold leaned down to kiss Belle's head. "Do I have any reason to be jealous?"

She raked her fingers through his hair. "You already know the answer to that."

"You know I like to hear it." He traced her lip with his finger.

They heard someone clearing his throat. "OK, break it up, you two." Neal appeared beside them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to get going. Don't wait up for me, Dad. I'll be back late. I'm meeting up with a few old friends."

"I'll be late myself." Gold caught Belle's gaze. "I probably won't see you until the morning."

"I get it. Have a good night, Dad. Belle, will I see you tomorrow? I'm not leaving until the afternoon."

"Yes, I'll see you." She squeezed Gold's arm.

"Neal…" Gold took his son's hand in his. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Definitely…" He paused. "I got a lot of good photos today. The camera captures things that we don't see with the naked eye." Neal hugged his father, and then to both Gold's and Belle's surprise, he kissed Belle on the cheek. "Take care of him."

He headed out, looking back at them once with a smile on his face.

Gold felt Belle circle his waist with her arm. He placed his arm around her shoulders. They didn't need words to express what they were feeling. "Are you ready to go back to the apartment?" Gold was looking forward to a quiet night alone together. He was emotionally exhausted and she was the only one who could make him feel better.

Belle knew exactly how to ease him into a relaxed state… eventually. "I've been ready all day." She bit her lower lip.

Gold was not the least bit surprised when his body and mind responded in their usual way to her words. "So have I." He pulled her closer. They both knew that they would share some intense physical moments that would include or lead to a deeper emotional connection between them. It was always that way with them.

They said their good-byes and expressed their thanks and appreciation again.

"Enjoy your snail." Gold couldn't resist getting in one last word. He was sure Nolan was still wondering what it meant.

They finally departed and drove the short distance back to the apartment. Belle rested her hand on Gold's thigh for the whole ride home. She needed to touch him. It was as simple as that.

He was already aroused thinking about what he wanted to say to her now that she and Neal had finally met. Her touch increased his arousal tenfold. He was relieved when they were back in the apartment, free to do or say anything they wanted.

"Would you like a cup of tea or glass of wine?" She asked as she bit her lower lip again.

Gold knew that she was in the mood to tease him, so in spite of the fact that he was already extremely aroused, he was going to play along.

"Tea would be nice. We can sip it at the dining room table." He was thinking the same thing he'd been thinking that morning. He wanted her to straddle him on one of those chairs. His cock hardened more. He was sure she was fully aware of just how aroused he was.

She entered the kitchen to prepare the tea and Gold followed her. When she stopped at the sink to fill the teapot with water, he stood behind her and pressed hard against her. He brushed the hair away from her neck and planted open-mouthed kisses on it. She whimpered and pushed back against him. He groaned and slipped his hand under her blouse to find her breast. He tweaked her right nipple through the soft fabric of her bra. She whimpered again.

He sensed what she wanted and sank his teeth into the back of her neck. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "Are you punishing me for being naughty, Mr. Gold?"

His cock began to throb. So she wanted to play that game. He was happy to oblige.

He slipped his other hand under her blouse and unhooked her bra. Then he cupped both of her breasts in his hands and began to stroke her nipples with his thumbs. She gasped and pushed her butt against him again. "Yes, Miss French." He pressed back against her and whispered into her ear. "You took too much pleasure at my expense today. You were very naughty." He sank his teeth into her again and she pulled his hair. He could feel her nipples hardening. He began to roll them between his fingers. She moaned quietly.

"Is this suitable punishment for you, Miss French? Is it making you wet?" He growled in her ear and she whimpered.

"If you're not going to answer me, I'll have to see for myself."

He moved his hands down to her waist and directed her to one of the stools. "Lean over this, Miss French." She did as he said.

He raised her skirt over her hips exposing her perfect little butt to him. His cock strained against his trousers at the sight.

He hooked his fingers under the top of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She quickly stepped out of them. "I see you're still being naughty, Miss French." He knelt at her feet and wrapped his hands around her ankles. Then he slowly began to slide them up the insides of her legs, stopping to plant little kisses along the way. She opened her legs wider and pushed her butt out further. He looked up. "That's a lovely view you're affording me, Miss French."

She whimpered and moaned as he continued to slowly work his way up her legs, kissing and nipping her along the way. When he got as high as he could go, he cupped her butt in his hands and caressed it. "Belle." She was so beautiful and perfect that he had to use her name.

"Rum." She whimpered.

Gold recovered himself. "That's rather familiar of you, Miss French. I don't remember giving you permission to use my given name."

He tenderly sank his teeth into her butt and she moaned. She liked being bitten by him. He continued to nip at her and gently bite her until she begged him to touch her.

He slipped one hand between her legs and cupped her possessively. She pressed down and rubbed against him, leaving his palm wet with her juices.

"Rum, please." There was desperation in her voice.

He chuckled. Evidently they were back to being themselves. He had to admit that it excited him all the more.

"OK, darling." He held onto the counter to raise himself up off the floor. He removed his trousers so that he was standing naked behind her.

"Let me see what we have here." He encircled her waist with his left arm and slipped his right hand back between her legs. He thoroughly investigated every fold. When he found her clit, he stopped to give it some extra special attention. A series of moans escaped her lips as she writhed against him. He tightened his grip around her waist and leaned over to bite her shoulder. She pushed her butt up higher in response.

Before she could voice her disapproval, he drew his fingers away from her clit and slid two of them into her. She gasped and pushed back so that they sank in deeper.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" He slowly worked them in and out of her while she let out several little cries. Her juices were dripping out of her.

When she couldn't take it any longer she begged him. "Please, Rum. I need you."

"OK, sweetheart." She pushed her butt out further. He placed one hand on her hip and used the other to guide his cock into her. He moaned loudly when he was buried deep inside her. Nothing felt better to him than being joined with her. He held onto her hips with both hands and began to thrust slowly and steadily into her.

She moaned. "So good, Rum, so good… faster… it feels so good."

He gripped her hips tightly and began thrusting faster. She continued to moan and emit intermittent sounds that directed him just how deep to go. He knew when he'd found the perfect angle and depth by the intensity of her cries. He was so excited by her response that he was afraid he was not going to be able to last much longer.

"Do you need me to touch you, darling?"

"N-n-n-o-o…" her body began to contract around his cock, gripping it and pumping the seed out of him. He let out a guttural groan and continued to thrust until they were both totally expended.

He leaned over her. "Are you OK, sweetheart?" He was concerned about her bending over for so long. He winced at the sudden pain in his own leg.

"Mmmmmm…" she continued to whimper. "That was fantastic, Rum."

He shifted and she realized that the position may have been hard on his leg. "We should go lie on the bed."

"Yes." He kissed her back and then helped her stand up. She held onto him until she regained her balance. Then she took his hand in hers and led him to the bed.

They immediately settled into their favorite position with him curled around her, her back against his front. "That was amazing, Miss French." He pulled her closer.

She giggled. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep up our little game."

"Oh, darling. I love that you didn't. I almost came when you called me Rum instead of Mr. Gold. I could barely hold back."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'd still like to try to play it out all the way one of these days."

"Maybe it will be easier once we say everything that we need to say to one another. I still have so much to say to you, Belle."

"Yes, so do I, Rum."

He raked his fingers through her hair. He enjoyed giving her the same pleasure she gave him. "Neal seems to have come around quite a bit."

Belle lifted his free hand to her lips and kissed it. "I know."

"He kissed you on the cheek and told you to look after me." Gold could feel himself getting emotional. "He trusts you to love me the way he does." He held her tighter.

Belle began to sob softly.

"Belle, sweetheart? Are you crying?" Gold shifted positions to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just so relieved that he's accepted me. I was broken-hearted when he didn't believe that I could have true feelings for you. I think I was so angry at him on your behalf that I denied my own personal feelings." She sobbed more.

He felt the tears forming in his eyes. "Belle." He brushed the hair away from her face. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that you had to go through this." He felt helpless and guilty.

Belle smiled at him through her tears. "It's nobody's fault, Rum. Sometimes I try to be stronger and braver than I am."

He wiped the tears from her face. He promised himself that he would never let her shoulder the burden of something like this again. He should have realized that she was more stressed than she wanted to admit. "You're the bravest person I know, Belle."

They lay quietly together with Gold gently rocking her.

"You know that no matter what Neal thought about us that it wouldn't have changed how I feel about you or our future together."

"I know. But I'm happy that both my dad and Neal are OK with us. They'll always be the two most important people in our lives besides ourselves."

Gold whispered in her ear. "…and our future children."

Belle's heart skipped several beats. Rum was starting to say the things they'd been purposely not saying. She placed his hand over her heart so that he could feel how rapidly it was beating.

He kissed her tenderly and then placed her hand over his heart so that she would know that he felt the same way she did.


	31. Setting the Stage

Gold and Belle lay there with their hands over each other's hearts. Gold realized that his heart was racing wildly and the only cure was to tell her everything he was feeling. He was not going to be able to put it off much longer. They both knew where they were heading. It was just a matter of saying the words aloud.

"Belle." He removed her hand from his chest and brought it up to his lips.

"Rum." There was a quiver in her voice.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He desperately wanted to blurt out his deepest feelings at that moment. He wanted to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, to have his children, to make him the happiest man in the world. He wanted to say all of those things and more… the only thing stopping him was that he wanted it to be special.

"It's been another long emotional day, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

"It has."

Her eyes locked with his. He stared deeply into them. "I have so many things I want to say to you… "

Belle could sense how nervous he was… she ran her fingers through his hair. "I think we want to say the same things to each other, Rum."

His heart beat faster.

She leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met in a long lingering kiss. His heartbeat finally slowed down a little. Belle always knew the right thing to say or do.

They broke the kiss and smiled almost shyly at each other.

"Maybe we should get a good night's sleep."

"We should." Her heart was still pounding. She was still thinking about what he'd said about their future children.

"We can continue discussing this tomorrow." He caressed her cheek. He was forcing himself to hold back.

"Yes." Her voice was barely audible.

He drew her close to him again. He could feel her heart beating. He gently stoked her back and kissed her neck. Then he chuckled. He suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. He was just anxious to profess his every feeling to her.

She glanced up at him. It calmed her to feel him so relaxed.

"Would you like to share?" Her heart had also slowed down a few beats.

"I was just thinking about what we need to discuss tomorrow."

Her heart started racing again, but she decided to be a little mischievous in response to his apparent attempt to lighten the mood. "And what exactly is that, Mr. Gold?"

His smile was more mischievous than hers. He'd already mentioned children. Now he was going to say the one thing he wanted to say more than anything in the world. He didn't want to go to sleep even one more night without acknowledging it in some way.

He chuckled again. "Now I don't want you to take this as a criticism of your break from character tonight, my dear, but you're going to have to embrace your role as Miss French before it's too late."

She broke into a huge smile even as her heart leapt from her chest. "Don't you worry about that, Mr. Gold. I promise I won't disappoint."

"You never do, sweetheart."

Their eyes searched each other's for the longest time, speaking the true depth of the emotions they were feeling. Before they knew it, their lips met again, and they kissed more passionately than they ever had, once again speaking their feelings without words.

"Belle." He broke the kiss and threaded his fingers through her hair. "I love you, sweetheart." He kissed her again. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Rum." She laid her head on his chest. Her heart gradually slowed down and she fell asleep to the beat of his heart. He followed suit and they both slept soundly until the morning light awakened them at the exact same moment.

"Rum." She smiled and her pulse raced when he smiled back. She knew today was different.

"Belle." His heart beat faster.

They kissed tenderly and then smiled widely at each another. There was an unspoken understanding between that something had changed.

Gold combed his fingers through her hair. She sighed contentedly and did the same to him. They could not stop smiling at each other.

Gold finally spoke. "I'd be happy to stay here in bed with you all day, sweetheart, but I should get home to spend some time with Neal."

She agreed. "I'm going to call Dad to see if he wants to meet for breakfast. I'd like to spend a little more time with him too before I leave."

Gold had an idea. "Do you think you and your dad would like to join me and Neal for breakfast a little later?" He was already thinking of them as a family.

"I'd love to and I know Dad will agree. He really likes Neal... And I'm sure they have a lot more they'd like to discuss."

"Yes…." Gold almost second-guessed himself. He was still unsure of just how much Moe might say. But, then again, it would be the easiest way of getting everything out in the open.

"Then it's a plan?" Gold shifted positions so that Belle was lying on top of him. He had already been hard when they awakened, and now the thought of the day in front of them was making him all that much more aroused.

"We'll be there." She straddled him and bent down to kiss him.

"Good… " His excitement increased. "I'd also like to bring you out for a nice dinner tonight."

Belle's heartbeat quickened. "That sounds lovely."

"I want tonight to be special."

Her heart raced more. "It will be our last night together for a while."

"I know… "

Belle kissed him again. He cupped her breasts in his hands and gently caressed them. She whimpered quietly. As aroused as he was, he wanted to wait until that evening. "Should we wait until later?"

"I was thinking the same thing." They smiled at each other. It was uncanny how in sync they were.

"OK, then. I should probably head home to get a few things ready and to spend a little alone time with Neal. Do you want to come by around 10:00 AM?"

"That's perfect. It will give me time to do a few things too."

They did not want to part, but forced themselves to do so. Gold returned home to find Neal sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He sized his father up carefully. "I don't suppose you're returning from an early morning walk."

Gold found it impossible not to grin. "Let's just say I had a very good night."

Neal chuckled. "I'm sure you did." He paused for a moment. "Where's Belle?"

"About that… Belle and Moe are going to join us for breakfast at 10:00. I hope that's OK with you."

Neal continued to survey his father. "Of course. I was hoping to see Belle again before I left." He went silent for several seconds. "I wanted to talk to her about something."

It was Gold's turn to size up Neal. He wanted to ask what that was about, but thought it best to refrain. "How was your evening?" He decided to stick to a neutral topic.

"Great. I made a few connections. Things are looking good." He played with his coffee cup.

Gold could tell that he wanted to say more. "You can ask me anything, Neal." He was sure there were still questions about Belle.

"OK… Don't take this the wrong way, Dad, but I watched the two of you a lot yesterday."

Gold felt himself getting nervous. "I can understand that." He remembered what Neal had said to Belle about taking care of him. That made him feel a little less nervous.

"I've never seen you so open, Dad. Not just with Belle, but with Moe and David Nolan. Belle's brought out something in you that I don't think I've ever seen before."

Gold smiled thinking about her. "I told you she's special."

"Yes, you did and I agree." He paused. "She thinks you're special too... very special."

Gold looked at him.

"The camera captured it, Dad."

Gold knew that this was Neal's way of telling him that he had no doubts left about Belle.

"David Nolan also thinks very highly of you."

Gold hesitated. "What makes you think that?" Gold knew that he and Nolan had bonded. He just didn't want to admit it.

Neal laughed. "He loves ribbing you, Dad. He's obviously very comfortable with you. That's not something I'd expect from one of your employees."

Gold grimaced. "Yes, Mr. Nolan seems to delight in making my life a misery."

Neal laughed louder. "And you like calling him out on it. The two of you seem to enjoy one-upping each other."

Gold had to chuckle. "I'll give you that."

"But seriously, Dad, he thinks the world of you."

Gold felt himself getting emotional. He would not go there over David Nolan.

Neal sensed his father's discomfort. "OK, Dad, I can see you don't want to pursue this further." He chuckled. "But I bet if Belle were here she'd know just what to say or do to make it all OK." He couldn't resist ribbing his own father.

Gold groaned to himself and then grinned. He knew it. His son and Nolan had a little too much in common. "That's something Mr. Nolan would say."

Neal laughed. "Only because it's true."

Gold laughed along with him. "The two of you can rib me all you want about Belle. It won't change a thing."

Neal laughed again. "That's no surprise." He reached over and gave his Dad a hug. "I really am happy for you, Dad, and I'm glad to see that you have some allies in all of this."

Gold was touched.

Neal continued. "Even Moe seems to be on your side. That had to be a hard sell."

"Yes… we've come to an understanding." Gold knew they were heading to a topic that he was very nervous to broach. He was almost hoping that Moe would be the one to mention it to Neal.

Neal looked at him expectantly.

"He realized that Belle and I were going to be together no matter what. He loves Belle more than anything in the world so he's had to accept that."

"But he seems to have embraced you… almost as a member of his family." Neal watched every nuance of his father's face.

Gold swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how to say it. "That's because we're going to be family."

Stunned was the only word that Gold could find to describe the look on Neal's face.

Gold swallowed again and shifted uncomfortably. He knew this was all too much too soon. "I haven't asked her yet, but I'm going to marry her."

Neal finally found his voice. "You've gotta give me another minute here, Dad. I just got used to the idea that the two of you are a couple."

Gold felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I know this is a lot." He didn't know what else to say. He knew he was failing miserably here.

"It's right, Neal. Belle and I both know it. We've known it since we met." Gold didn't hesitate. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life and Belle feels the same way."

Neal sat there quietly for several minutes.

Gold's nerves were getting the best of him. He was a terrible father. He should have never sprung this on Neal so soon. "Are you OK?" Gold had to say something.

Neal remained silent for a while longer. "Yes… I'm OK. I'm just shocked. I wasn't expecting this… at least not so soon."

Gold's heart skipped a beat. Had Neal just admitted that he'd expected this to happen at some point? "So you're not completely shocked that I'm going to marry her?"

"If I'm going to be honest with myself, I'm not. I saw a lot yesterday, Dad." He hesitated and shifted his position.

"What is it, Neal? I told you to ask me anything." Gold's stomach was churning.

"Are you planning to have a family with her?"

It was Gold's turn to be shocked. He had not been expecting that question. He could feel Neal's eyes on him. "Yes, I want to have children with her." He watched his son's reaction.

Neal tried to be stoic, but his voice betrayed him. "You really have everything planned out."

Gold's heart almost broke. He realized that his son had to feel as though he was going to be left out while Gold went off to start a new life.

"Whatever happens in the future, you know I'll always love you, Neal. You're my first-born son. You've been there for me when nobody else has. Nothing can ever replace the special bond we have or the love we have for each other."

"I know." Neal had tears in his eyes.

"Belle wouldn't talk to me about any of this until she met you. She wants all of us to be a family. It's one of the most important things to her. You've met her, Neal. You know she has a big heart."

"You're right. She's very warm and caring."

"She is." Gold smiled. "She'll treat you like a son even if she is your age."

"She does have that mother hen thing going for her." Neal admitted.

Gold grinned. "I know."

As shocked as he was, Neal had the presence of mind to reel his father back in. "Don't you think you should propose before we discuss this any further?"

"She's going to say yes." There was no doubt in his voice.

Neal smiled. It was good to see his dad so sure of himself even if he, himself, was still trying to come to grips with everything that was happening. "I really am happy for you, Dad." He got up to give Gold a hug. "You just have to give me a little more time to digest all of this."

Gold hugged Neal tightly. Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them. I'm sorry." Gold was apologetic.

"It's OK, Dad. The more time I spend with Belle, and even Moe, the better. We all need to get to know one another."

"Thank you." Gold felt tearful. "Do you mind getting the door?" Gold realized that he'd done almost nothing to get ready.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." Neal grinned. "It's a good thing I know about you and Belle. I'd definitely be convinced that she was here for me if I saw both her and Moe arriving together."

Gold chuckled. He was relieved that he and Neal had talked. He was sure it would color the way he viewed their next couple of hours together.

Gold could hear how enthusiastically Moe was greeting Neal. He appreciated how quickly Moe had embraced Neal as part of his family… Neal could use all the family he could get. It had been just the two of them for much too long. Neal deserved to have a lot of people showering him with love and attention. Gold knew that in the long run this would be good for everyone, not just for him and Belle.

The three of them entered the kitchen with Moe's arms around both Belle and Neal.

"Morning, Gold. Thanks for having me, old man." He turned to Neal. "It's the only way I get to see my daughter." He laughed his usual hearty laugh and they all laughed with him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Moe." Gold caught Belle's eye and smiled his sexiest smile at her. She extracted herself from her father and joined him, placing her arm around his waist and kissing him on the cheek.

"Why don't you two take a seat while Belle and I get breakfast ready?" Gold was already relishing the thought of the two of them working together. "You don't mind, do you, sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear.

She whispered back. "Is it because you want my help or just because you want to be close to me?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "A little of both… in fact, my first order of business is to help you put on your apron."

She giggled.

"OK, you two. You're having too much fun." Neal interrupted them. "Someone has to get this man a cup of coffee." He gestured toward Moe.

Gold quickly obliged. Then he spent the next minute slowly slipping an apron onto Belle and carefully tying it. He managed to sneak in a kiss or two in the process.

When they finally got down to the business of preparing the veggie omelets, she whispered to Gold, "I enjoyed the way you put on my apron, Mr. Gold."

His cock stirred. He willed it to behave. "Not now, Miss French." It stirred again when he said her name.

"But as much as I enjoyed the way you put it on, I'm sure I'll enjoy it much more when you take it off."

His cock hardened noticeably. He was thankful that he was wearing an apron.

"You're being naughty, Miss French." His arousal increased.

"I'm just trying to heed your advice to embrace Miss French." Her smile was seductive and sweet at the same time. He knew then that they were not going to be able to make it to the evening.

"How's breakfast coming?" Neal interrupted their little flirtation. "Can we help?"

Gold was grateful. He couldn't let things get too out of hand. "Do you want to eat outside? Maybe you and Moe can move everything out to the patio."

Moe loved the idea. "You have a great place here, Gold. It's much more comfortable than I remembered."

Gold chalked that up to Belle's presence. What seemed formal and cold before, now seemed quirky and comfortable. He could only imagine how it would feel once his house became their home. He smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking about, Rum?" Belle caught his smile.

"It's a secret, Miss French."

"Really?" She bit her lower lip. "Bet I'll be able to get it out of you later… once we're alone."

"I was going to share it with you later, but now I might just make you work for it if you insist." He was quite aroused. He really needed to concentrate on breakfast.

They stole another quick kiss and then got serious about making breakfast. They worked together seamlessly to get everything prepared and ready to serve. Neal came in to help them carry the food outside.

"This is excellent, Gold." Moe was surprised by how tasty the veggie omelets were. He'd expected them to be bland. His own personal taste tended toward ham, sausage, bacon and cheese.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them, Moe." He winked at Belle and she grinned back at him. Neal didn't miss any of their exchanges.

They sat for quite a while enjoying the weather and breakfast. Moe kept the conversation going. He was particularly interested in Neal's plans for the future. He was determined to offer some assistance, much to Gold's delight. Neal would not accept his father's help, but he seemed amenable to accepting some contacts from Moe. Belle took Gold's hand and squeezed it. She knew that for once he appreciated Moe's interference.

The conversation finally turned to Belle and her imminent return home.

"Are you all packed, Belle?" Moe questioned his daughter.

"Yes, I'm all set, Dad. I'm not bringing much with me since it's all coming back here anyway. It's pretty much just me."

"How are you getting to the airport?"

"I have a local flight to New York so..."

"I'm giving her a ride." Gold immediately interjected.

She looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. "I was going to tell you later."

"Good." Moe seemed pleased. He was as happy about Gold assisting Belle as Gold was about Moe assisting Neal.

"What about you, Neal? When are you heading back to New York?" Moe continued his questions.

"I'll be out of here by 1:00. It's a long ride home."

Gold smiled at his son. He was still reeling from the news that Neal was returning to Storybrooke.

"So what are you and Belle up to on your last night together?" Moe finally got around to them.

"We're going out for dinner at the new seafood restaurant at the marina." He held Belle's gaze.

"Gaston and I stopped there for lunch on Monday. It was a little too fancy schmancy for my taste. I'll take Granny's lasagna over anything on their menu any day."

"I'm sure it will be nothing like Granny's lasagna," Gold continued to hold Belle's gaze, "but no doubt my lovely companion will make it seem so much better."

Neal groaned, Belle giggled and Moe guffawed. "You're a real charmer, Gold."

Gold laughed.

"We can go to Granny's if you'd like, Rum." Belle's facial expression was all innocence mixed with a desire to please.

"That's OK, sweetheart. I know how much you were looking forward to trying out the new restaurant. I wouldn't want to disappoint you," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Miss French."

She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stifle her giggle.

Neal noticed. He was still adjusting to his father and Belle, but their apparent happiness with one another made him smile.

He decided it was a good time to ask one of his own questions. "I bumped into your security person last night. What was her name? Emilie? Emma?"

Gold chuckled and Belle giggled.

"Emma Swan." Moe answered before they could. "Excellent employee. The woman is always working."

"Yes, Emma." Neal hesitated.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Gold knew exactly what Neal was asking. "She's a bit of a loner. Trusts nobody. That's what makes her so good at what she does."

"Is that guy she was with part of your security team?" Neal tried to sound as though he was strictly interested in their business.

"Graham?" Moe wasn't sure to whom Neal was referring.

"Yes, I think that was his name."

Gold interjected. "Mr. Humbert is in charge of research in our office. Miss Swan works closely with him at times, but she's not dating him if that's what you're asking." Gold grinned at his son. He was happy to be turning the tables.

"Who said that's what I'm asking?"

Gold looked smug and Belle giggled again. After a few seconds Moe let out a huge guffaw. "You're interested Emma Swan?" Moe was his usual indiscreet self and Gold was loving it for once.

"No, Moe. I was just curious. I can never be too concerned about my dad's well-being."

Moe guffawed louder. Even he wasn't falling for it.

Gold's grin was as wide as it could be. "You might want to rethink your interest, my boy. Miss Swan is… well… rather difficult."

"I'm used to dealing with difficult, Dad."

"Yes, I suppose you are." Gold locked eyes with Belle. She didn't find him difficult at all.

"OK, this conversation is over. Forget I asked." Neal could see that he was digging himself deeper.

"As you wish… I'll forget about it right after I put in a good word for you." Gold replied with a huge grin on his face.

Belle saw the look of horror on Neal's face. "Don't worry, Neal. Neither of them will say a word." She reprimanded both Gold and her father.

Neal was grateful. "Thanks, Belle."

Gold squeezed Belle's hand. He loved how she was already looking out for his son.

The morning had flown by. They chatted a while longer and then Moe made a move to leave. He thanked Gold profusely and hugged Neal several times. Belle was planning to stay so she walked her dad out to his car to say her goodbyes.

Gold and Neal sat in silence for a minute. "Moe and Belle are like us, Dad. They only have each other."

"I never thought of it that way." Gold paused. "This is difficult for Moe for that very reason. She's all he has. I don't ever want to get in the way of that."

"He definitely sees you and me as family already. It's pretty obvious."

"You think so?" Gold needed the reassurance.

"Yes. He likes us and I like him… and I like Belle more and more every second I spend with her. I feel close to both of them even though I barely know them... It's strange."

"It's the way I felt with Belle from the beginning."

Neal contemplated his father's words. "I'm glad I'm coming home, Dad. I want to be a part of this family."

Gold felt the tears forming in his eyes. Neal was giving him his blessing. "Thank you." It was all he could say.

They heard Belle's footsteps approaching. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked tentatively.

"No, not at all." Neal waved her in. "We were just talking about how well the four of us get along."

Now Belle felt emotional. She wasn't sure how much Rum had discussed with him, but Neal was telling her that he accepted her and her dad. It was a good beginning.

"My dad liked you from the moment he met you, Neal. He's had nothing but good things to say about you." She smiled proudly at him.

She sat next to Rum and pushed his hair back away from his face. "He's always liked your dad too… just not as suitable dating material for me."

She giggled and Neal laughed. Gold wanted to put her over his knee.

"Yeah, that's been a tough one for everyone." Neal echoed Moe's sentiments. "But I think we all get it now."

"Good." Belle beamed. Then she spoke to Neal a little more about his upcoming plans. Gold sat back while the two of them conversed. He enjoyed listening to them talking to one another.

"You've been pretty quiet, Dad. Is everything OK?" Neal noticed his father's silence after a while.

"Everything's perfect. I'm content to sit back and listen to the two of you chatting. You know that I like to save my words for when they have the greatest impact."

Belle and Neal looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was true. Gold did not engage in chitchat.

Neal now felt a desire to draw his dad into the conversation. "So the two of you are planning a nice dinner for tonight?"

Gold felt that Neal could be fishing here. "Yes, I wanted to bring Belle to the new restaurant on Thursday night, but we ended up going to Granny's Diner with Moe."

Belle added, "for the lasagna."

Gold groaned.

"I take it you're not a fan?" Neal found his father's discomfort with certain things amusing.

"No, not at all." Gold's tone made his displeasure evident.

Neal chatted with them a little more about their plans, thankfully keeping the conversation very general, and then indicated that it was time for him to leave.

Gold excused himself to gather a few items that he wanted to give to his sonl, leaving the two of them alone for a few minutes.

"Thanks for reigning in my dad and yours on the Emma front."

"No problem, Neal. I hope they listened to me."

"I was going to speak to you alone about her... I don't know why I brought her up to everyone."

"You like her…" Belle stated the obvious.

"I'm not sure. There's something there that intrigues me, but I think I got on her bad side already."

"You did accuse her of stealing your parking space." Belle reminded him, while biting back a smile.

"Only because she did steal it." Neal defended himself. Then he chuckled. "I may have irritated her on the same front last night."

Belle's look was one of curiosity.

"I saw her car parked in front of the diner so I pulled up beside her and sat there."

"Was she in it?"

"Yes. After a few seconds, she rolled down her window to get my attention. She told me that she was trying to pull out of the space and that I was blocking her. She then made another snide remark about my poor parallel parking skills." He chuckled. "I told her that I was already parked - double parked."

Belle giggled.

"I don't think she was amused. She backed up into the space behind her and then drove out of there before I knew what was happening. I was going to ask her to have a drink with me."

"Oh my. I don't know Emma very well. Your dad has a very close relationship with her, but even that seems like it's all business." Belle commiserated with him.

"C'est la vie." Neal seemed philosophical about it. "I'm not planning to lose any sleep over it. The woman seems like more trouble than she's worth."

Belle bit back another smile. She could tell he was very interested.

By now Gold had returned and Neal said his goodbyes. Gold hugged him tightly, the tears forming in his eyes again. "The next time I see you, you'll be back home for good." He still couldn't believe it.

When Neal's car disappeared from sight, Gold drew Belle close to him and led her back inside. "I may have a bone to pick with you, Miss French." He hadn't forgotten her earlier teasing.

"Is it about the apron, Mr. Gold? Or about the new restaurant and Granny's lasagna?" She knew exactly what she had done to arouse and tease him when it wasn't appropriate.

"Both, Miss French. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you over my knee. You need to be punished appropriately." He sat down on one of the dining room chairs. He was still harboring the same fantasy about her.

"Yes, Mr. Gold." She made a show of removing her panties before she obeyed his command.

His cock became fully erect in response to her actions.

"Is this how you want me, Mr. Gold?" She lay across his lap and lifted her skirt so that her bare butt was completely revealed to him. His cock somehow managed to get harder. His mind filled with thoughts of the night before. Her butt was so perfect and smooth and round. He cupped it in his hands and massaged it with his fingers. She whimpered and shifted on his lap. His cock throbbed.

"Open your legs, Miss French."

She opened them without hesitation as he knew she would. He chuckled as he slipped his hand between her thighs and explored every inch of her with his fingers.

"You're very wet, Miss French. You're much naughtier than I thought." He found her clit and began to tease it with purpose. She cried out. He pushed his thumb into her and stroked her clit and worked his thumb in her until she was writhing and begging for release. He hadn't expected her to respond so intensely. He followed her lead as she moaned and writhed until her body shuddered uncontrollably. She slipped down onto the floor at his feet and lay there quietly whimpering.

"That was very naughty of you, Miss French. I want you to see what you did to me." He reached down and helped her up to kneel between his legs. He didn't know how he was managing to maintain any control at this point. "Unbuckle my belt, Miss French, and remove my pants. I want you to see what your actions have wrought."

"Yes, Mr. Gold. I've been very naughty. I'll do whatever you say to make up for it." She slid her hands up his thighs and then cupped him through the fabric of his trousers. "I see what you mean, Mr. Gold. You're so hard. What do you need me to do to make you soft again?" She traced her lips with her tongue as she began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. "Let's get these off of you. They're much too tight in your current state." She pulled them off with his assistance. His fully engorged cock sprang up almost flat against his stomach. He could not hold back a moan.

"Oh, Mr. Gold. You're so big. I didn't know you were hiding that in your pants."

He groaned. His cock was throbbing.

"You're going to have to open your legs wider for me so that I can get a better look."

He thought he might come from the way she was talking to him.

"Does this help?" She cupped his balls in her hand and he groaned loudly. She gently massaged them and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"What about this?" She firmly grasped his cock in her other hand and slid it up the shaft. "Your skin is so smooth." She ran her hand up and down. "I like touching you, Mr. Gold. It excites me."

He moaned and involuntarily thrust into her hand.

"Does that help, Mr. Gold? You're so stiff." She continued stroking him with her hand. He thrust again.

"What's this?" She leaned over very close to the head of his cock. Her tongue darted out to lick up the fluid that was dripping out of the opening.

He moaned. "Don't stop, Miss French. Use your tongue all over." He placed his hand on her head to direct her.

She enthusiastically complied, licking the head at the opening and around the rim. She then took it completely into her mouth so that she could lick it and suck on it at the same time. "Is that what you want me to do, Mr. Gold?" Her hand was still stroking the shaft.

"Take your blouse off, Miss French, and straddle my lap. There's only one way to alleviate my problem."

She stood up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She removed it and threw it aside.

"Do you want me to remove my bra too?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yes." His voice was strained.

She slowly removed her bra and exposed her breasts to him. Her beauty astounded him every time he saw her. "You're quite beautiful, Miss French. Have I ever told you that before?"

She moved closer to him and straddled him while standing. "You're making me blush, Mr. Gold." She raked her fingers through his hair. Her breasts were close to his face. "Would you like to suck on my breasts, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Miss French." He sucked her left nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She whimpered and dug her fingers into his skull. He sucked harder and she moaned.

"My, my, Miss French, you do seem to like that." He chuckled as he switched to her other breast. She was soon panting and moaning.

His cock was about to explode. "Miss French, I'm going to have to ask you to lower yourself on me. It's the only cure for what ails me."

He took his cock in his hand and helped her line it up so that she could lower herself onto him. They both moaned loudly as his cock disappeared deep inside her. When he was all the way in and she was basically sitting on his lap, he leaned down to cover her mouth with his. They kissed passionately for a minute. "Such sweet kisses, Miss French. Dare I suggest that you may have a crush on me?"

She began to raise and lower herself on him. He groaned. "It's much more than a crush, Mr. Gold."

That's all she had to say and he needed to hear. "I'm so happy to hear that, Miss French."

She moaned and began to ride him, raising and lowering herself on him and alternately moving back and forth. He helped her move against him, his cock as close to exploding as it could be. She whimpered and moaned and ground against him. They both increased the pace until she was digging her nails into his shoulders and crying out. Her body contracted around his cock as she continued to ride him. He could no longer hold back. He thrust erratically into her and groaned loudly as his sperm spurted out of him.

She leaned against him panting. When she got her breath back she looked up to stare deeply into his eyes. "Was that satisfactory, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, Miss French, it was quite satisfactory, remarkable actually." He stared back at her. "It makes me yearn for you to be naughty again."

She giggled. "That won't be difficult, Mr. Gold."

He laughed. "Belle, sweetheart." He needed to use her name. "I think you're rather naughty by nature."

"You seem to bring it out in me." She bit her lower lip. "I like being naughty for you."

She was going to be the death of him. How could anyone be so sweet and adorable and so sexy and exciting all at the same time?

"I'm glad we didn't wait until later, Rum."

'Me too." He kissed her head.

She blushed slightly. "I thought you were going to spank me this time."

He was taken aback. "Is that what you wanted?" He liked taking her over his knee, it satisfied a deep desire in him, but whenever her saw her perfect little butt, the only thing he wanted to do was worship it.

"No, but I trust you completely, Rum. I'm willing to do anything you want."

He kissed her. "I love you, Belle. I think anything that happens between us will come naturally and will be something we both want. I never really know where we're going, but I thoroughly enjoy the ride every time."

"So do I." She kissed him. "I'm always looking forward to the next time."

His cock stirred. He nuzzled her neck. He would never understand the effect she had on him. "I suppose we should straighten up a little and get a bit more comfortable."

"I agree." She got up off his lap. The hard chair had to be uncomfortable by now. "What time do you want to go out tonight?" She was thinking about how much time she'd need to get ready.

'I was thinking of an early dinner at 6:00 PM." He had a full evening planned. Dinner was just the first course so to speak.

They decided that Gold would get ready first and then he'd go back to the apartment with her while she got ready. They didn't want to spend any more time apart.

They spent the next hour on the living room couch talking and cuddling.

"You really liked Miss French, didn't you?" Belle had enjoyed it a lot herself.

"I enjoyed Miss French immensely, sweetheart. She reminded me so much of you."

She giggled. "I thought Mr. Gold was a bit demanding." She surprised him by straddling his lap and nibbling on his ear. "I liked it."

"Did you now?" He tickled her. "You're being naughty again, **Belle**." He stressed her name.

She giggled and began to kiss him. They kissed for the longest time… sweet, tender kisses filled with love and affection. Eventually she settled down with her head on his shoulder. "Do you think you like Miss French or Belle better?"

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure they're both the same, darling." Now he decided to be the naughty one. "But if you really must know, it's neither. I think the best is yet to come."

She looked at him, making it apparent that she didn't understand what he was saying. He chuckled again. He kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear. Then he whispered very softly, so softly that he wasn't sure if she'd hear him. "Mrs. Gold... I prefer Mrs. Gold."

He felt her heart beating wildly against his chest. He knew she'd heard him. It made his heart beat wildly too.


	32. Ours

'_**Mrs. Gold…**__'_ He was shocked by the way his body responded when he whispered those words to her. His heart raced and his cock hardened considerably.

Belle, still straddling his lap, responded by tightening her thighs around him and burying her fingers in his hair. It was all the answer he needed. He pressed his lips against hers and they parted to grant his tongue entrance. They slowly kissed and caressed, gradually teasing each other into another state of extreme arousal.

"Belle, sweetheart." He reluctantly broke their kiss.

"I know." She whispered it in his ear and then smiled shyly at him.

It amazed him that she could read him so well. She knew those words were just the beginning of what he wanted to say. "I should start getting ready." He stared deeply into her eyes and then leaned in to nibble on her earlobe.

Belle pressed herself closer against him. He felt her heart racing again. He almost wanted to forget his plans for the evening and just ask her right then and there to marry him. It took every ounce of his willpower to stop himself. He trailed soft kisses across her jawline to her chin. She tilted her head back so that he could continue down her neck to the base of her throat. A series of sighs escaped her lips.

"I love you, Belle." He was overwhelmed with emotions.

"I love you too, Rum." She threaded her fingers in his hair and gently massaged his scalp.

They continued kissing and caressing each other even as Gold guided them up to his bedroom. He was tempted to fall back onto the bed with her when they got there, but somehow managed to get himself back on track.

"Why don't you choose what you'd like me to wear?" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the neck. "Just no matching outfits." He felt the need to stress that to her, more as a way of teasing than anything. He actually didn't care if they wore the exact same outfits at this point. He liked giving up his control to her. It excited him and made him feel vulnerable at the same time. It made him realize just how much he trusted her.

She giggled. "Don't worry, we won't match… at least not exactly." She mischievously smiled and bit her lower lip.

He tickled her. "Belle…"

"I want us to complement each other… "

He grinned at her. She was just too adorable for him. "You know I'll wear whatever you want. I've already proven that to you, haven't I?"

"Yes." She grinned back at him. "I promise that you'll approve."

"OK, then." He kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom. His cock was still partially engorged when he stepped into the shower. He was tempted to relieve himself, but he didn't want to engage in any sexual activity that didn't involve her. He wanted to wait until they were together. He wondered if she felt the same way.

The second that thought entered his head, his cock hardened more. He could think of nothing but her pleasuring herself while she thought about him. It was a thought that had to be banished from his brain. He really needed to concentrate on this evening.

He began to feel nervous again. He'd already messed up by blurting out 'Mrs. Gold' to her while she was straddling his lap and flirting with him. It wasn't the way he had envisioned it, even though it had come from the heart. He was hoping it would happen as spontaneously as 'Mrs. Gold', but he wanted it to reflect all of his feelings for her… he wanted it to be perfect. He knew what they were going to do that evening; he just didn't know exactly what he wanted to say to her. There were too many thoughts rattling around in his head.

He finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before entering the bedroom. His mind filled with all types of inappropriate thoughts. He wondered if he'd always feel this way about her and then realized that it wouldn't matter. He was as content to cuddle with her and kiss her as he was to engage in intense sexual activity with her. It was because they were both ways of physically expressing something much deeper.

He saw her eyes go to his towel as soon as he entered the bedroom. "Don't even think about it, Miss French." He said it even though he wanted her to think about nothing but that.

She giggled. "If I promise to be good, can I help you get dressed?"

"You can help me with my tie." He didn't trust either of them with anything else.

She pouted.

"We need to get ready, Miss French. We don't have time to get sidetracked… you can help me next time." His cock stirred at the thought of it.

She agreed and settled herself on the edge of the bed to watch him as he dressed himself. He didn't feel self-conscious and neither did she. He liked feeling her eyes on him and she liked looking at him.

He dressed slowly and with purpose. His cock hardened throughout the process and she duly noted it.

When he was almost dressed she rose to help him with his tie. "I should watch you get dressed more often, Mr. Gold. It's as riveting as watching you get undressed."

She bit her lower lip and then licked it.

He groaned. She was determined to torture him. "Not now, Miss French. We need to go to your apartment so that you can get ready. Are you going to let me watch you?"

"Of course." She happily agreed.

He groaned again. Why had he suggested that? He'd just added to his own torture.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You look very handsome, Rum." He was wearing a dark gray suit, a blue shirt and a blue, grey and black patterned tie.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed her gently in return. She really was the sweetest little thing.

They finally left the house and made the short trip to the apartment. Belle jumped in the shower while Gold settled himself on the living room couch. He thought it best to stay away from the bedroom. Watching her dress was the last thing he needed to do.

"Rum…" She called him from the bedroom after she emerged from the shower.

"I think it best if I don't watch you, sweetheart." He hoped she would understand.

He heard her giggle. "It's OK, Rum."

He chuckled. She knew him too well.

He was still smiling to himself when she re-entered the living room. He was glad he'd waited to see her. She was as stunningly beautiful as usual in a lovely white blouse, a short blue and black striped skirt that did indeed complement his outfit, and black heels.

He rose from the couch as soon as she entered the room. "You look gorgeous, Belle." His admiration was obvious in his tone and in the way he was looking at her.

She blushed at the compliment and he grinned. Her modesty about her remarkable beauty never failed to charm him.

"I see what you mean about complementing each other." He smiled at her. Then he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You did good."

She smiled in return. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, Rum. I'm glad you approve."

He could tell that she felt good about herself. He always wanted her to feel that way.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm and she hooked her arm in his. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess I am. I didn't think about it until you just asked." If truth be told, she'd been too nervous to think about eating.

Gold felt the same way. He knew he should be hungry, but his stomach was in too much of a jumble to register his need for food.

They both made an effort to keep the conversation light on their way to the restaurant. By the time they arrived they were both laughing and feeling much more relaxed. Gold was relieved. He wanted them to have a pleasant dinner.

The restaurant was floor to ceiling windows, affording everyone a view no matter where they sat. Gold had reserved a window seat away from the others. Being a Sunday night, the restaurant, even though fairly busy, was quieter than it had been the rest of the weekend.

Gold took a quick look around, praying that they wouldn't recognize anyone. He wanted to have a peaceful dinner with just the two of them, one where they would feel as though they were somewhere other than Storybrooke. He was thankful to see that they would not be disturbed.

"Are you up for a glass of wine, sweetheart?" He knew that there'd be no bottle tonight. She could barely drink a glass and he wanted to have his wits about him lest he blurt out something else unintentionally.

"I'd love a glass." Belle knew that it would mellow her out a little more. She was finally feeling relaxed and wanted to stay that way.

They spent a bit of time discussing the menu and some of its more interesting options. They enjoyed discussing food the same way they enjoyed discussing everything. Conversation between them always flowed naturally. There'd been a comfort level between them from the very beginning.

They ordered their meals and then smiled at each other. Gold wanted to keep the conversation light until later. He had a plan for the evening. He didn't want to get overly serious until they were in a private setting.

"You haven't told me your plans for the upcoming week, sweetheart. I want to be able to picture what you're doing when I think about you."

Belle felt the naughty side of herself emerging. She forced herself to answer his question in the manner in which it was asked.

"I'll be spending most of my time training my replacement and documenting a lot of the knowledge that's in my brain. I've already told them that they can call me any time with questions."

"That's sweet of you, Belle. I'm sure they appreciate it." Gold took her hand in his.

"I hope anyone would do the same for me. I'd hate to see someone wasting hours and hours of time trying to figure out something that I can answer in a minute."

"I think they're going to miss you." He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, I think we all enjoyed working together. I'm going to miss everyone."

Gold heard a slight tremble in her voice. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She felt a tear forming in her eyes. "It's suddenly hitting me how much I'm going to miss everyone. I've been so excited about my new job and meeting you," she squeezed his hand, "that I haven't had a chance to process my feelings."

Gold knew that she was a person who felt very deeply. There was no doubt that she'd shed many a tear before she said her goodbyes.

Their meal arrived before they could continue their conversation. Once they were served and began eating, Gold returned to the conversation. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better about leaving."

Belle smiled at him. "Just knowing that I'm going to be with you once I get back here makes me feel better, Rum. I moved away from my dad after I graduated from college… that was the most difficult thing I'd ever done, but it was the right thing to do at the time. Now moving back is right for me." She squeezed his hand again and smiled shyly at him. "Especially now."

Gold's heart beat faster. His smile matched hers. "I'm glad you feel that way, darling."

Belle smiled to herself. She suddenly felt naughty. "Would you like to know what else I'll be doing this week?"

"Yes, of course." He noted the mischievous smile on her face.

"Well… my best friend from work, Ariel, is bringing me out for dinner on Tuesday night and all of my co-workers are bringing me out Thursday night."

"That just leaves Wednesday and Friday nights. How will I picture what you're doing on those nights, Miss French?"

Belle giggled. He'd given her an opening. "You'll have to call me on those nights if you want to know. I'll be more than happy to give you a detailed description of what I'm doing… and what I'm wearing," she bit her lower lip, "Mr. Gold."

It took him a couple of seconds to register what she was saying. For the first time in a long time she rendered him momentarily speechless. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Miss French?" His body began to respond to the mental image in his brain.

"I'm saying **exactly** what you think I'm saying, Mr. Gold."

Gold felt his arousal increasing. "And to think I was dreading every moment of our separation." He gave her a look of appreciation. "You've just given me something to look forward to… Belle." He wanted to say her name.

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you, Rum. "

His arousal turned to a deep feeling of affection. He took her hand again. "It's going to be a long week."

"I know." They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Eventually their conversation turned back to Belle's week. "The best thing about this week is that the biggest decision I'll have to make is which dress to wear to dinner on Thursday night." She giggled. "It will be nice to have a stress-free work week."

Gold grinned. "So just how much decision-making is involved in choosing a dress?"

She grinned back. "I'm going to guess that it's less than you need to choose a suit, shirt and tie."

He laughed. "You know me well."

"You always look perfect, Rum. Even when you're casual."

"You're the perfect one, sweetheart."

The rest of the meal continued with the same light banter sprinkled with their usual brand of affection and flirtation. Gold hoped they'd always flirt with each other this way.

When they finished their entrees, Gold suggested that they go out for ice cream instead of ordering dessert. "There's an ice cream shop on the docks. I thought we could get ice cream and then take a little stroll under the stars."

Belle agreed. There was nothing she'd rather do than walk with him under the stars the way they had on the cruise.

Gold settled the bill and then offered his arm to her again. He enjoyed walking arm in arm with her. The evening was going much better than expected. They were both completely relaxed and having a good time.

When they got to the ice cream shop, Belle suggested that they share a four scoop banana split with each of them choosing two flavors. Gold loved the idea of sharing with her. He wanted to share everything with her.

They found a café table outside the shop and sat down to eat. The whole dock was outlined with white lights and many of the boats were lit up too. It was as beautiful as the starlit sky.

"This is really beautiful, Rum. I'm so glad we came down here." She wanted him to know how much she was enjoying herself.

"It is beautiful." He never took his eyes off her as he said it. Her beauty far outshone everything else as far as he was concerned.

He could see her blush and he chuckled.

Belle covered by offering him a spoonful of ice cream. "I ordered the strawberry for you, Rum. I know you're a creature of habit." She fed him a bite.

He chuckled. "And I ordered the chocolate diablo ice cream for you." He fed her a bite. "I know you like playing with fire."

She giggled. "I also ordered the Ugandan vanilla bean ice cream for you because it's so much more complex than anyone realizes at first bite… it has layers of flavor to it." She raised a spoonful to his lips and then ate a bite herself. She savored it in her mouth.

He watched her and chuckled. "Are you being naughty, Belle?"

"Maybe a little." She grinned.

"That's why I ordered the salted caramel for you. It's not as sweet as you expect it to be." He fed himself a spoonful. "You can't stop eating it because you can't decide if you prefer the sweet or the salty."

She nibbled on her lower lip. "Are you going to give me a taste?"

He chuckled and then leaned over to kiss her. "How was that?"

"Delicious." He didn't know if she was referring to the ice cream or the kiss.

They sat there flirting and feeding each other while admiring the lights on the dock and in the sky.

Belle finally broached a subject that she'd been anxious to bring up. It wasn't the right time, but she was leaving the next day and needed to make a decision. "We still have to discuss the rent for the library apartment, Rum." She stared into his eyes.

He swallowed. "I was hoping to avoid this conversation." He was honest with her.

"Rum…" Her voice commanded his attention. "You know that I won't stay there without paying rent."

He wasn't sure what to say. This conversation was not going to fit in with the rest of the evening. "Have you thought about my other, uh, suggestion?" He wasn't sure how seriously she'd taken his statement about moving into his library. It had been his way of asking her to move in with him.

She blushed. "I wasn't sure how serious you were about that."

"I was serious, Belle, very serious." His eyes searched hers. He could feel her tensing up. Her nerves were obviously getting the better of her. "Why don't you take another week to decide?" He was trying to buy himself more time.

She hesitated. "No matter what I decide I still need to pay rent." She did not back down.

Gold looked confused.

"I won't move into your apartment or your house without paying my way. "

Gold groaned to himself. Why did she have to be so stubborn and independent? Then he chuckled. Those were two of the qualities he admired so much in her. He was going to have to give in whether he wanted to or not. He consoled himself with the knowledge that whatever they decided, it would all be moot by the end of the evening.

"OK. You win. I'll charge you rent no matter what you decide."

"Good." She looked at him expectantly.

He squirmed under her gaze. He was finding it very difficult to name a price.

Belle felt sorry for him. She knew he was struggling so she decided to help him out. "I saw your ad for the apartment, Rum. I already know what you were planning to charge."

He groaned. There was no way he wanted her to pay the full amount.

"The amount is perfect. It's exactly what I wanted to pay." She leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Is it a deal?"

He gulped. She was backing him into a corner. "It's a deal for now."

"Rum…" Her tone was reprimanding.

"OK. It's a deal." He once again took solace in the fact that their circumstances were about to change.

Belle smiled widely. "Thanks, Rum." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He grinned. "Nobody has ever thanked me for charging them rent before. And nobody has ever kissed me after we've closed a deal."

She giggled. "That's why you should always collect my rent last. I'll make up for any flak you get from your other tenants." She smiled seductively at him and then giggled.

He smiled back. She was obviously up to no good. "And what if you don't have the rent on the due date? I have a whole section that covers that in my lease with my other tenants." He was starting to think that this landlord/tenant scenario between the two of them could have its advantages.

"That's what makes me different from your other tenants, Mr. Gold." She bit her lower lip. "If I'm late with the rent, the terms of our agreement will have to be renegotiated to our joint satisfaction."

He chuckled. "I don't know how you do it, Miss French… Belle…" He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "You always know how to make things better."

"I try my best." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

He wanted to pull her onto his lap. Instead he made a suggestion. "Why don't we take that walk on the docks? I thought we'd get back to our tradition of walking under the stars."

Belle agreed eagerly. "I'd love to." She allowed him to help her up. They stood looking in each other's eyes. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking along the docks with her. They both felt light-hearted and happy. Gold was even relieved that the rent discussion had been brought up and was out of the way for the time being. It meant the rest of the evening would hopefully go according to plan.

They spent the next half hour strolling along, holding each other closely and talking companionably. "It's getting a little chilly, Belle. Are you ready to head back to the house?"

"Yes. I'd love to relax with a cup of tea."

Gold's heart skipped a beat. She was playing into his plan. "I was thinking the same thing."

Gold began to get nervous. He wasn't sure if he could pull off what he had planned. Everything that he'd rehearsed in his head seemed to have disappeared. He was quiet on the way back to the house in anticipation of the rest of the evening.

Belle didn't seem to notice. She sat beside him quietly humming a tune. It was the one thing that was soothing him.

They returned to the house and entered the kitchen together. Gold took out a white teapot and cups that had a blue pattern on them.

"These are pretty, Rum." Belle picked up one of the cups to get a better look. "They match my outfit." She held one against her. Sure enough, the white and blue pattern matched her white blouse and blue skirt.

Gold did not dismiss the significance of that fact. He did not believe in coincidence. "I've been saving them for a special occasion." He kissed her on the forehead. "Would you mind making the tea for us? I need to do something."

Belle began to feel nervous. "Of course not." She hoped he couldn't hear the quiver in her voice.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you carry everything into the library." Gold was extremely nervous himself. His stomach was churning and his mind was in a jumble.

He left and Belle proceeded to heat water and steep the tea leaves. She tried not to think about what Rum was doing. Her heart was racing. She wasn't even sure why.

Gold finally returned after what seemed an endless amount of time, even though it had been no more than 10 minutes. He smiled at her in a way that made her heart flutter.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Her voice was subdued.

"Can you carry that, sweetheart?" She had the teapot, tea cups, cream and sugar on a tray.

"Yes." She could barely speak from nerves.

Gold sensed her uncertainty and slipped his arm around her waist and slowly led her into the library.

As soon as she entered the room her heart leapt and her hands started shaking. The whole room was aglow in candlelight. Rum had obviously lit dozens of candles while she was preparing the tea. She could hear the tea cups rattling as she tried to place the tray on the side table next to the couch. She was relieved when the tray was safely in place.

"It looks so beautiful in here, Rum."

Gold squeezed her waist and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Belle."

Her heart raced faster. "I love you too, Rum." She searched his eyes.

"Why don't you pour us some tea? Let's relax on the sofa together."

Her hand was shaking so much that she didn't know how she was going to be able to pour the tea without spilling it.

Gold placed his hand over hers. "Why so nervous, sweetheart?" He was probably as nervous as she was, but seeing her so shaken forced him to calm himself. "Let me help you." Between the two of them, they managed to fill one cup with tea.

Belle reached over to move the other cup to a different position, and in so doing, caused it to topple over onto the floor.

She gasped and bent quickly to retrieve it. "I'm so sorry, Rum. I chipped your cup." Her voice was now filled with tears.

"Sweetheart, it's nothing to be upset about. It's only a cup." He tried to reassure her.

"But it's a cup that you were saving for a special occasion." He could see the tears forming.

Suddenly everything became crystal clear to him. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her. His thoughts had been one huge jumble up until a few seconds ago.

"Now, now, darling. I'm going to pour myself a cup of tea in that cup and then we're going to sit down together on this sofa. I have something I want to say to you." He was amazed by his composure. He sat her down on the couch and then placed the tea cups in front of them. He could see that she was too nervous to add sugar or milk so he did it for her. Then he sat down next to her and faced her.

He took a sip from the chipped cup and smiled at her. Then he took her hands in his. "I didn't know how I was going to say this to you until a minute ago." He squeezed her hands and she squeezed back. "I don't ever want you to worry again about breaking **my **cup or anything else of **mine**." He squeezed her hands again. "I don't want you to sleep in **my** bed or live in **my **house or read the books in **my** library."

"Rum?" Her heart was racing even more wildly.

"I want you to live in **our** house and sleep in **our** bed and not worry if you break **our** teacups. I don't want this library to be mine or ours; I want this library to be **yours**."

Belle's eyes filled with tears. "R-Rum?" It was all she could say.

"Yes, sweetheart."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Mrs. Gold." Then he pulled back and smiled at her through his own tears. "I told you that the next time I said those words you'd know exactly what I meant." He pulled a small box out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He opened the box and removed a ring from it.

His voice was thick with emotion now. "Belle, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes…" The tears flowed in spite of her radiant smile. "Yes….Yes! " She threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. Gradually he took out a hankie and wiped her tears away. Then he took her hand in his and placed the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

Her tears began to flow again. "It's so beautiful, Rum." It was a blue sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. "Is it an antique?"

"It's been in my family for a very long time. I knew it was meant to be yours from the moment I knew that we were meant to be together."

The tears flowed again as she continued to admire it. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Its beauty pales next to yours." He said it with all seriousness.

She blushed. "It fits me perfectly."

"I know. It's like Cinderella's glass slipper. It fits you because you're the right one."

Her heart fluttered even as she giggled.

"What would have happened if it didn't fit?"

He chuckled. He loved how she refused to let him get away with anything.

"Then I wouldn't have used that example." He grinned sheepishly.

Belle giggled and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "There's nothing I want more than to be Mrs. Gold."

His cock stirred in spite of all the emotions that were coursing through his veins. Hearing her say Mrs. Gold was like an aphrodisiac to him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "Say it again."

She knew exactly what he was asking. "Mrs. Gold."

His cock stirred more.

"Mrs. Gold, Mrs. Gold, Mrs. Gold." She repeated it several times, whispering it into his ear, her hot breath caressing his skin.

She straddled his lap and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much, Rum."

His heart began to pound. "I can't tell you how much I love you, Belle. I can't wait to start living the rest of our lives together. I can't wait until we're married. "

"Me neither." She hugged him again.

He was so happy he almost didn't know what to do with himself. "I want you to know that I'd love to marry you tomorrow so that we could start living our life together, but I want everything about this to be perfect for you, sweetheart."

Belle hugged him tighter. "I think we want the same things, Rum." She could hear her heart beating. Neither of them knew what to do next so they just sat there kissing slowly and gently caressing each other. Their feelings were all over the chart… joy, excitement, passion, love, caring, desire, affection…

"I hope I didn't spoil this by what I said earlier." Gold whispered in her ear and then looked deeply into her eyes.

Belle's smile made him smile too. "Has it ever been a secret that we wanted the same thing?"

He grinned. "No." He nuzzled her neck. "I was so nervous tonight, Belle. I didn't know what I was going to say to you until you chipped the cup. That's when I knew that the only thing that mattered was that I wanted to share my whole life with you."

"I feel the same way, Rum. I want to share everything about myself with you. I just wish I had as much to give as you have."

"Belle…" His heart hurt. "You've given me so much already, sweetheart... more than I can ever give you. Before I met you I thought that my son was the only person who could ever truly love me. You've made me feel loved and desired and cared for in ways that I never expected. You've also allowed me to open up my heart up so that I could share the feelings that I've hidden away for so long. You're the one who made me realize that I might have something to give other than the things I own... That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yes… you're right."

"I own so many material things, Belle. This is the first time that I feel happy about them… it's because I'm going to be able to share them with you." He held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

She knew what he was saying. They were sharing everything about themselves with each other and that's all that mattered. She could only answer in one way. "I love you, Rum."

"I love you, Belle."

After a while had passed, Gold spoke. "I know we have a lot of things to discuss, sweetheart, and you're leaving tomorrow. Let's just enjoy being engaged this next week before we make any decisions about our future."

"I need to tell my dad about this before I tell anyone else, but I don't want to tell him over the phone." Belle looked dismayed. "I won't see him until I'm back next Saturday… that means I can't wear the ring to work this week and I can't tell anyone." She sighed. "I guess I can wear it on a chain around my neck when I'm not at my apartment."

Gold ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "Does that upset you?"

She thought about it and then giggled. "Actually, I suppose it's for the best."

He looked at her quizzically.

"It would be a lot to explain to everyone… I went off on a cruise and came back engaged." She giggled more. "I told them before I left that I was sure my Dad thought he'd be introducing me to my future husband on this cruise and he was going to be sorely disappointed when it didn't pan out."

Gold chuckled. Then he felt vulnerable. "Will you tell them about us at all?"

"Of course! They're going to be sick of hearing about you by the time I leave. It's just going to be very hard not to tell them everything."

Belle's happiness and enthusiasm warmed Gold's heart. He hugged her closer to him.

"So this will have to be our little secret until Saturday." He nuzzled her neck. "Why does that excite me?" He nipped her along her neck until he came to the base of her throat. His nips turned to an open-mouthed kiss.

She whimpered and dug her fingers into his head.

He came up for air. "I like the idea of having this all to ourselves for the week. I won't tell Neal until you tell your dad." He kissed her again. "But if we have to keep it a secret, you're going to have to help me deal with it in some way." He nipped her collarbone and shoulder. She dug her fingers deeper into his head.

"And how do you suggest I do that, Rum?" She whimpered.

"Maybe you can give me a sneak peak of what things will be like with Mrs. Gold when we speak on the phone this week." His cock hardened when he said it.

"I'll be more than happy to give you a little preview of Mrs. Gold," her voice was husky, "Mr. Gold."

His arousal increased exponentially. He wanted nothing more than to be married to her. He prayed that she wouldn't want a long engagement.

"Belle, sweetheart." He tightened his grip on her. "Let's go up to bed. I want to cuddle with you."

She loosened her grip on his head and gently massaged his scalp where she had just been digging her fingers into him. "I want to cuddle too."

He grinned at her. As aroused as he was, he had the greatest desire to just hold her close.

They slowly got up from the couch and blew out all the candles before making their way upstairs.

When they reached the second floor landing, Belle stopped. "I don't think I can be happier than I am right now, Rum." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was smiling too much to return the kiss.

He pulled her closer. "The day I can officially call you Mrs. Gold…" he paused, "… that's the day I'll be happier than I am now." His cock hardened more as soon as he said it. Maybe he didn't want to just cuddle after all.

"Belle…" His voice was tentative.

She giggled. "I know, Rum." She pressed herself against him. He knew she could feel how hard he was.

"What do you know?" He had to ask.

"Mrs. Gold, Mrs. Gold, Mrs. Gold…" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway to the bedroom. "I know what effect that has on you. There are no secrets between us."

"So you're OK with not cuddling?" He grinned seductively at her.

"Of course not. I have every intention of cuddling… it's just that it will be a while before we get to it..." She smiled seductively back at him and led him to the bed.


	33. Phone Calls, Texts and Little Reminders

Gold couldn't quite explain the way he was feeling. The minute Belle had said yes to him, had agreed to be his wife, everything had changed. He'd known from the beginning that they belonged together; now they were acknowledging that they belonged to each other.

He smiled to himself. His emotions had been all over the place the night before when he'd asked her to marry him. His stomach had been in turmoil and he'd been a bundle of nerves, but when he saw how nervous she was, he'd been able to put his fears and insecurities aside to be there for her. How far he'd come. He'd been so unsure of himself in the beginning and now he was the one reassuring her. He'd never felt this good about himself in his life and it was all due to her. She'd given him the confidence and belief in himself that he'd been so sorely lacking.

He chuckled. She'd also encouraged him to embrace his rather surprising need to be very affectionate and physical. The slightest look or touch or smile from her was enough to elicit an intense physical response from him. She had him under her complete control and he was a willing subject in every way. She'd managed to turn last night's innocent cuddling into sweet tender lovemaking that ended in a combination of love-and-lust-driven sex. Not that he was complaining. His cock stirred at the memory. She knew how and when to be naughty and he liked it… a lot. It was going to be a long week without her.

He was still smiling when he entered the office. Nolan and Ruby were perched on Mary Margaret's desk and they both bolted when they saw him. He supposed that they were expecting him to be less than cheerful with Belle gone for the week.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret's eyes scanned his face for some sign of disapproval.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard. It's a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful day." Her eyes didn't leave his face. "Did Belle's flight take off yet?"

"Yes, she's on her way right now." He smiled to himself again thinking about his secret. As much as he wanted everyone to know that he was engaged to Belle, he savored the fact that this was going to be their little secret for the week.

"I hope she has a good trip."

Before Mary Margaret could say anything else, Moe appeared beside them. "Gold, is Belle OK?"

"Come in." He motioned Moe into his office and closed the door behind them.

"Belle's fine. Her plane took off without a problem. She's going to call me when she gets to New York." He could feel his nerves acting up. He was no longer speaking to Moe; he was speaking to his future father-in-law. It put everything in a different light. He wondered how Moe would react to the news.

Moe chuckled. "I have to say that I'm starting to get used to this, old man. I can sit back and relax while you worry about Belle."

"Is that true?" True or not, it settled Gold's nerves a bit to hear Moe say it.

Moe laughed. "You got me there, Gold. I'm still worried sick over her, but it's nice to have someone else sharing the burden."

"I like worrying about her and it's no burden." Gold spoke from the heart. He'd never been this happy to be concerned about someone else's well-being.

Moe guffawed. "Yep, you're as smitten as ever. I'm curious to see if this week's absence will make the heart grow fonder."

Gold wasn't sure if Moe expected that to happen or hoped that it wouldn't.

"Don't worry, old man. I expect the two of you to be even more committed by the end of this week. I know my daughter better than you think and I can see a man hopelessly in love. I know nothing's going to change and I don't want it to. I want my daughter to be happy." Moe wrapped his arm around Gold's shoulder. "We're almost family now. We look out for each other."

Gold felt himself getting emotional again. Moe didn't know just how close they were to being an actual family. His nerves became more unsettled. He was relieved that Moe continued to be so supportive, but anxious about the engagement. It would be a relief when everyone knew.

Gold choked out some type of reply and Moe guffawed again.

"OK, old man. Just let me know when you hear from Belle." He slapped Gold on the back before leaving and then he looked at him carefully. "Something's different. I can see it." He continued to stare at Gold and Gold forced himself not to flinch under his gaze.

"Is there something else, Moe? I have some urgent matters to attend to." Gold managed to recover himself.

"No…" Moe hesitated. "…nothing else… just let me know about Belle." He reluctantly left the office.

Gold took a deep breath. Leave it to Moe to suddenly become perceptive at the most inopportune moment. It seemed to be an annoying habit that he shared with David Nolan.

The phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts. It was Mary Margaret informing him that Emma Swan was there to see him. He asked Mary Margaret to send her in.

"Gold." Emma greeted him in her usual let's get right down to business way.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Gold drawled his response and smiled at her. He knew it would perturb her.

"I have the info you requested." She cut him off and handed him an envelope.

Gold made a display of slowly removing the documents and carefully perusing them. He could feel Emma's unrest. He liked irritating her. "Excellent. Exactly what I needed." He smiled again.

"Did you notice the part I highlighted on page 3?" She didn't usually point things out to him.

Gold took notice. "Yes, perfect…" He sensed that she had more to say. He stood there staring at her expectantly, knowing full well that he was making her extremely uncomfortable. When she failed to say anything, he finally pressed further. "Is there something else, Miss Swan?"

She seemed to have trouble getting the words out. "Your son… when is he moving back to Storybrooke?"

Gold was suddenly riveted. He smirked. "May I ask why you need to know?" His tone was insinuating. He could see a slight blush on Emma's face.

"For security reasons, Gold. He's your son so I need to keep track of his comings and goings."

Gold's smirk deepened. "Whatever you say, Miss Swan. I don't have an exact date yet, but suffice it to say that it will be by the beginning of next month…" He looked positively gleeful. "Is there anything else you need to know about him?"

Emma was annoyed. "I don't know what you're thinking, Gold, but get the thought out of your head. My interest in your son is strictly professional."

Gold chuckled. "Of course it is."

Emma glared at him and turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," Gold added as she exited, "he's single – engaged once… but she wasn't the right one."

Emma slammed the door behind her. Gold chuckled.

He was delighting in his own matchmaking efforts when the phone rang. It was Belle. He felt a twinge of guilt, but it faded quickly. He'd never agreed that he wouldn't play on Emma's interest in Neal.

"Hi, sweetheart." His voice took on the special tone that was reserved just for her.

"Hi, Rum. I'm here in New York."

His heartbeat quickened when she spoke. "How was your flight?"

"It was very smooth. My next flight's in an hour and it's on schedule. How's everything there?"

"Better than expected. Your dad was in to see me to make sure you were OK." He could hear his emotions thickening his voice.

Belle heard it too. "Did he say something to upset you?"

"No, sweetheart. He said that we were almost family now and that we had to look out for each other."

"Oh, Rum. I can't wait to tell him that we're engaged. It's so hard to keep this a secret. It's all I've been thinking about."

"Me too. I've been thinking about us the whole time. I can't wait for you to return."

"I keep reliving last night, especially the way you said 'Mrs. Gold'." She knew what it would do to him to hear her say it again.

Her words had the desired effect on him. "Don't be naughty, sweetheart. I'm at work and need to concentrate."

She giggled. "OK. I'm going to go get myself something to drink before the next flight. Then I'm going to sit and admire the ring on my finger and think about you."

He grinned. "Call me when you get in later." He heard the hitch in his voice. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Rum. I'll talk to you later."

Gold sat there daydreaming about her for several minutes after they hung up. He imagined her sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers entangled in his hair. He had to force himself to bring his attention back to business.

Fortunately for him, the rest of the day flew by… it was filled with phone calls, interruptions and impromptu meetings. He was thankful for all of them. When the day ended, he returned home to an empty house and felt the full effect of Belle's absence for the first time. They'd been practically inseparable since they'd met. He felt lost and lonely without her.

He looked at the clock. He expected her to call at any moment. He was going to have a glass of wine and then he thought better of it. He took out the chipped teacup and cradled it in his hand. He'd have a cup of tea and he'd drink it out of the chipped cup. While he brewed the tea he took out the photos that Nolan had framed for him. He placed them on the kitchen counter where he could look at them as he sipped his tea. He would bring the one of them in matching outfits to the office. The one of them swimming with the dolphins would go in the library and the one of him in Belle's hat would go on the nightstand next to his bed… their bed. Everything was theirs already in his mind. He just wanted it to be official so that Belle would feel the same way.

His heart raced when the phone rang. "Hi, Belle."

"Hi, Rum. I'm here."

"You must be exhausted." They'd gotten very little sleep the night before and she'd had a full day of travel.

"I am. Tired, but very happy."

He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him smile. "I'm drinking tea out of the chipped cup." He felt compelled to tell her.

"Have I told you how sweet and romantic you are, Rum?"

Nobody'd ever told him anything of the sort before Belle. "You may have hinted at it once or twice, but I don't mind hearing it over and over again." He was smiling widely.

She giggled. "I spent a lot of time thinking about our engagement and our living arrangements and our wedding today."

"I can't wait to hear what you have to say." He hesitated. "Do you want to give me a preview?" He was very anxious to know what she was thinking.

"Well, we really need to discuss everything together… but I'll tell you one thing." She paused. "I don't want a long engagement."

His heart leapt. "Neither do I. I was hoping you'd feel the same way."

"I do. I want us to be together as soon as possible."

He was joyful. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I thought it would. I have a lot of ideas about how to make our wedding special without making it a long-drawn out affair. I can't wait to hear what you think."

Gold almost wanted to say that he'd do whatever she wanted, but stopped himself. He realized that she wanted him to be a part of the decision-making for their wedding and he also realized that he wanted to be a part of it too. The revelation didn't surprise him. He was as invested as she was in making every second of their engagement and wedding special. He wanted them to share this the same way he wanted them to share everything else.

"I'm looking forward to hearing what you've come up with..." He swallowed. "Um… about us getting married…"

"What is it, Rum?" She heard the hesitation in his voice.

"You'll always be Mrs. Gold to me once we get married, but I never meant to presume that you'd automatically change your name." As much as he wanted her to take his name, he knew that the decision was hers to make.

"It's OK, Rum. I never took it the wrong way. I always knew what you meant." She wished she was there to hug him. "I told you last night that I wanted to be Mrs. Gold more than anything and I meant it in every way."

Gold felt relieved. "I want whatever you want, sweetheart."

She suddenly felt naughty. "As much as I enjoy being Miss French, I know I'm going to enjoy being Mrs. Gold so much more." Her voice got lower and huskier. "There's something about Mrs. Gold that makes me feel free to be naughtier."

Gold's cock responded to her words. "Is that so?" She felt naughtier and he felt more aroused. What could be better?

"Yes. In fact, I'm going to think about that tonight while I'm taking my shower."

His cock hardened as he thought about her naked in the shower… doing god knows what. "Care to tell me more?"

"Not tonight, Mr. Gold. You're going to have to wait until Wednesday night. A little denial will be good for us."

He groaned. As much as he craved immediate gratification, she was right about the denial. His desire would be out of control by then. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"You're right, Belle." He chuckled. She got him every time. "Why don't you go get some rest? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rum. I need to get organized and then I'm going to bed early. I love you, Rum."

"I love you, Belle. Good night." He was just about to hang up when he heard her last words.

"Good night. I'll text you tomorrow." She hung up before he could object.

Text? He did not text and he did not know how to text. Not that he wanted to admit it to her. He groaned. As much as he was loathe to do so, he was going to have to ask Nolan for help. He groaned again.

He refused to allow himself to get upset. He decided to be thankful that this newest development had at least served to dampen his desire a bit. His cock was no longer straining against his zipper. It would all work out one way or the other. He cradled the teacup in his hand again and looked at the photos of Belle. He felt better immediately.

He made a light dinner for himself and then settled down in the library on the couch where he had proposed the night before. He held the teacup in his hand and closed his eyes. He pictured the whole evening again and the way everything had worked out perfectly. His chest swelled with happiness as he relived every moment. He wondered if Belle was thinking the same thing.

Belle. He smiled. She didn't want a long engagement. He chuckled. To him that meant that he'd marry her the minute she stepped foot back in Storybrooke. He wasn't sure what it meant to her, but he was pretty sure she wasn't expecting to get married that quickly. He was still happy that it would be sooner than later.

And the name. She didn't want to be Mrs. Gold just to him; she wanted to change her name to Belle Gold. They'd officially be Mr. and Mrs. Gold. She said that being Mrs. Gold made her feel naughtier than being Miss French. His cock began to harden again. He stopped himself from thinking about her in the shower. He needed to get some sleep himself. They'd both been operating on reduced sleep for the past couple of weeks.

He straightened up and took care of a few things and then went to bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Knowing that Belle was going to marry him seemed to have put him at peace. He slept soundly until the next morning. When he awakened he was clutching Belle's pillow to his chest. A sense of loneliness passed over him. He missed her terribly.

His mind was so focused on her that he did not remember getting up or getting ready. It wasn't until he found himself entering the office that reality set back in. David Nolan and Ruby were once again gathered around Mary Margaret's desk, but before they could scamper off, Gold stopped David.

"Can I see you in my office, Mr. Nolan?" Gold tried to sound menacing even though he was about to ask David for his help. He needed to assert his authority once in a while. If he didn't, Nolan would probably spend his whole day perched on Mary Margaret's desk. Gold did not enjoy seeing him every time he exited or entered his office.

"Of course, Mr. Gold." David looked like a little kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Gold chuckled to himself. He wanted to make him sweat a bit.

Nolan followed Gold into his office. Gold decided to take his time getting settled before he addressed him. He could feel Nolan anxiously waiting for him to say something. After a few minutes, Gold opened his briefcase and removed the framed photo of him and Belle in matching outfits. He placed it on his desk where it would always be in his direct view.

Gold finally spoke. "I just wanted to thank you again for the party and the gifts. I appreciate the photos even more this week now that Belle's gone."

He could see Nolan visibly relax. "Thanks for being such a good sport, Mr. Gold. I hope you don't think I crossed the line."

Gold almost wanted to torture Nolan a bit with that opening, but when he saw the photo of Belle out of the corner of his eye, he thought better of it. He chuckled. "I'll refrain from commenting, Mr. Nolan. Let's just say that it turned out well in the end."

David pulled his collar away from his neck. Gold could tell he was sweating a bit and it gave him a perverse pleasure. Nolan was obviously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I'm going to need you to be available to me all morning. I'll be requiring your assistance with a personal matter at some point. I think we understand one another well enough now that I can count on your discretion." He didn't want to give Nolan any details ahead of time.

Nolan's whole demeanor changed. "Yes, sir!" He saluted his response.

Gold groaned. So they were back to that. There would be no happy medium with Nolan. "Very well, then. I'll let you know when I require your assistance…." He tried to regain his menacing look. "I don't expect to see you until then." That was his subtle way of reminding Nolan that his office was not located on the corner of Mary Margaret's desk.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. I'll call you when I need you."

David saluted again and exited the office.

Gold cringed. To think he was going to have to depend on Nolan for what he needed. It would be a small miracle if the situation did not deteriorate into some type of debacle. He picked up the photo that he'd placed on his desk earlier. Seeing Belle's smiling face looking back at him lifted his spirits. She had that effect on him even when she was thousands of miles away. He placed the photo right next to himself on the desk and began to work through a mountain of paperwork, looking up to see Belle every now and then. Having her there beside him made him feel much better.

The sound of his vibrating phone excited him and made him nervous at the same time. Belle was texting him as promised. He buzzed Mary Margaret and asked her to send David in. Nolan was there before he could look up, meaning that he'd been perched outside his door this whole time.

"I'm here." David rushed in.

"Yes…" Gold wanted to make a snide comment, but stopped himself. He needed Nolan's help. He didn't have time to get into it with him.

"Listen, Nolan. Belle's texting me and I don't have the slightest idea of how to text her back. I need you to run interference for me."

David's grin could have lit up the room. "I'm happy to help, Mr. Gold. I can show you how to do it."

"Never mind that. I'm all thumbs when it comes to this new technology. Just answer for me. I'll tell you exactly what to say." Gold was already starting to regret his decision to get Nolan involved.

David laughed. "That's a good one, Mr. Gold."

Gold had no idea what he was talking about and he didn't want to know. "What did she say?"

"Good morning, handsome." David's grin was more than Gold could bear. Gold gave him a dirty look.

Say "Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?" He was going to keep this conversation very short and sweet.

David typed and then waited for Belle's answer. "She said her night was lonely. She missed you." He grinned at Gold. "Aww…" He chuckled. "She wants to know how your night was."

Gold was anything but amused. "Tell her that I missed her too and ask her what she's doing."

David typed quickly and had a response in no time. "She says she's getting ready for a stress-free day at work."

Gold smiled and chuckled. "Ask her if she's decided which dress she's going to wear." He was referring back to her statement that her most stressful activity this week would be which dress to wear to dinner on Thursday night.

David typed away. It seemed to take a while to get a response. "What did she say?" Gold was impatient. This texting seemed so much less efficient than a simple phone call.

"Uh… maybe you should read this." David hedged.

"Just read it, Nolan."

"Uh, OK… she says she's wearing nothing but the pajama top she stole from you and the ring… and she wants to know what you're wearing."

It took several seconds for Gold to register what he was saying. It was the last response he'd ever expected. "Give me that phone." He snatched the phone from Nolan's hand and looked at it. He groaned. "What did you ask her?"

"I asked her what she was wearing." David was trying to hide his grin but was failing miserably.

Gold groaned again. He was ready to murder Nolan.

"Do you want me to tell her what you're wearing?" Nolan was now laughing.

"We're done here, Nolan. Your services are no longer required."

Nolan laughed again. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Gold."

Gold glared at him. This was as bad as the condoms.

"That will be all, Mr. Nolan." Gold wanted to be alone to call Belle. He was going to have to come clean with her about the texting.

Before Nolan could leave, Gold stopped him. "I can't stress to you enough that nothing that happened in this office today is to be shared with anyone else… not even Mary Margaret. You need to give me your word."

David may have been too obtuse to jump to conclusions about the ring, but Mary Margaret would be all over it in a minute.

"You have my word, Mr. Gold. My lips are sealed."

Gold groaned again. "I seem to recall having your word once before and that did not come to a good end."

David tried not to laugh. "I promise you that this time will be different." He started to leave and then added, "Besides, Mary Margaret and I share pajamas too. It's no big deal." With that he walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Gold stood there shell-shocked for a moment. The image of Nolan and Mary Margaret sharing pajamas was one that he never wanted to imagine. He shook the image out of his brain. He could only pray that Nolan had been so focused in on the pajama top revelation that he had forgotten about the ring. He could not allow that piece of info to get out.

He began to dial up Belle. He needed to talk to her.

"Hi, handsome. I knew you'd call." Belle's voice was filled with laughter.

A feeling of sheer bliss descended on him when heard her speak. "Hi, sweetheart. I needed to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called. I'd much rather talk than text."

Gold felt relieved. "Me too. I'm not very good at texting." He was debating how much to tell her now. Maybe he'd wait until she returned and he'd had a chance to get over it.

She giggled. "I don't know about that. You asked all the right questions."

His cock stirred. He was finally able to appreciate the fact that she was wearing nothing but his pajama top and the ring. "To which question are you referring, darling?"

She giggled. "The one about what I was wearing. I couldn't wait to tell you. Is that why you called? Did you want more details?"

Gold groaned. His cock was pressing against his trousers. "I'd love more details, Miss French, but I'm at work right now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold. I forgot about the time difference. I guess we're going to have to put this off until tomorrow night."

Gold smiled. He'd been down and lonely and she'd known exactly what to do to cheer him up. "Yes, we're going to have to wait." He heard the emotion in his voice. "I love you, Belle, and I miss you."

"Me too, Rum. It's so good to hear your voice. I've been lying here snuggled up in your pajama top just staring at the ring and thinking about what it's going to be like to be Mrs. Gold."

His heart began racing. "I've been thinking about the same thing. I've been thinking about what it will feel like when I'm officially all yours."

She sighed. "I like how that sounds, Rum. I want you to be all mine, no questions asked."

His cock strained at her words. He still marveled that the thought of them being married aroused him more than anything. "So we'll discuss this more tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathy. "I promise."

"Just one more thing, Miss French… when exactly did you become a thief?"

She giggled. "I knew that I was going to be lonely without you so I took your pajama top with me. I pretend it's your hands all over me when I put it on."

He groaned. Why hadn't he thought to keep something of hers? "I'll forgive you this time… I just wish I'd kept something of yours for myself." His voice was laced with sadness.

"Don't worry, Rum. I thought of that too. I left you a little reminder of me."

"You did?" How did he deserve her?

"Yes…" she giggled. "If you don't find it yourself, I'll let you know where it is tomorrow night."

"You're determined to torture me, aren't you?" And he loved her for it. He was sure she knew that this would help him keep his mind occupied.

"Of course…" She paused. "Rum? I should get going. I need to get ready for work."

"OK, sweetheart. I need to get back to work too. I'm glad we talked. You don't know how much better I feel."

"Me too… Don't forget that I'm going out with Ariel tonight so it's going to be too late to call when I get in. I thought I'd give you a quick call while I'm out - just to say goodnight."

"I'd like that." She was the sweetest little thing. "Have a good day, sweetheart, and have fun tonight."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Belle."

They ended the conversation and Gold sighed. He'd been rather miserable this morning and Belle had made it all OK. He looked at the photo beside him again and smiled. Then he forced himself to concentrate on work and the day flew by before he knew it. He felt satisfied that he'd accomplished everything he'd set out to before he left for the day.

Mary Margaret had stayed late with him and he walked out with her and David. Gold spent a few minutes praising her again for the party she'd thrown for them. He also gave her a little update on Belle and her week away. They both seemed surprised to find him in such a good mood. He was rather surprised himself.

He went back to the house and was amazed that his good mood continued. By now he expected to be feeling miserable and depressed again. Belle's call had really done wonders for him and he was looking forward to speaking to her again this evening.

Without Belle there to encourage him, he reverted to old habits. He prepared dinner for himself while still dressed in his suit, but he unconsciously removed his jacket and tie. It was a start. He sat down at the counter and gazed upon Belle's photo while he ate. He realized just how lonely his life had been before he met her. He thought about what she was doing. Even though it was 3 hours earlier there, he had worked late, so she would soon be done with work for the day. He imagined her happily saying goodnight to everyone and then heading out with her friend Ariel.

He wondered when she'd call. He made himself a cup of tea, once again in the chipped cup, and brought it into the library with him. He sipped the tea and read the newspaper, occasionally checking his watch to note the time.

Despite the fact that he'd been waiting for her call, the sound of his phone ringing startled him.

"Hi, sweetheart." He knew it was her.

"Hi, Rum." Her voice sent a thrill through his body. She giggled and he heard her say something muffled in the background.

He chuckled. "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm out with Ariel." She giggled again. "I've been telling her all about you and how sexy your voice is. I wanted her to hear you speak."

Gold froze. She was discussing him with her friend… and telling her that his voice was sexy. It sent another thrill through his body. He liked that she was talking about him. He wished he had someone to talk to about her.

"Just my voice?" He couldn't stop himself from flirting with her.

She giggled. "Of course not. I've told her that everything about you is sexy."

By now he knew that she'd already had too much to drink. He was glad she was having fun and he knew she wasn't driving, so he wasn't too concerned. The only thing worrying him was just how much she was going to tell her friend about him.

"Um, Belle…"

She giggled and then whispered into the phone. "Don't worry, Rum. Ariel and I are like sisters. She's so happy for me that I just want her to know how perfect you are… and I haven't had anything at all to drink yet if that's what you're thinking."

He chuckled. Evidently she could now read his mind. And evidently she was in complete control of her faculties and still going on about him being sexy. He found himself grinning in spite of himself. He loved that Belle felt that way about him, but her poor friend would be sorely disappointed if she ever met him.

"You're making it impossible for me to live up to the picture you're painting of me, sweetheart."

"She's already seen pictures and she agrees with me." He could hear the huge smile in her voice. "Now I just need you to say something to her."

"Belle, sweetheart, I'm not sure what to say." He was overwhelmed with her enthusiasm about him and really felt unworthy of it.

He heard muffled talking in the background. "That was perfect, Rum. Ariel loves that you call me sweetheart. And she loves how you say my name. She thinks it's so romantic."

Gold grinned in spite of himself. She always managed to make him feel good. "Belle…"

"What is it, Rum?" Her tone was suddenly serious.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered into the phone. "I can't wait for Saturday."

"Me neither… "

"Don't forget about tomorrow night. I'll call you and we'll have plenty of time to talk since I'll be home alone all night."

He chuckled. "You don't think I forgot, do you?"

She giggled. "No, I'm sure you didn't."

"Ok, Go have fun with Ariel… just don't tell her all of my secrets."

"I'd never… some things are just for me and you… I don't want to share them with anyone else."

"I feel the same… " He hesitated. "Are you going to wear my pajama top to bed tonight?" He needed to prolong the flirtation just a little longer.

She whispered. "I might wear just the ring. It makes my whole body tingle."

Gold's cock hardened. "Promise me we'll discuss this in more detail tomorrow night."

"I promise. Good night, Rum. I love you."

"Good night, Belle. I love you too."

He hung up and sat there for a while just thinking about what she'd said. Then he headed up to the bedroom, determined to find the article of clothing she said she'd left behind for him.


	34. Staying Connected

Gold stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He looked around trying to determine where Belle would have hidden the article of clothing. Knowing her, it would be someplace that was right under his nose, but that would still escape his notice. She was sneaky that way. He chuckled. Leave it to her to come up with something like this.

He chuckled again. His chances of finding it depended entirely on her. If she wanted him to find it, he would. If she didn't, he wouldn't. He'd come to realize that she was very, very clever and very good at reading him.

He began to circle the room, trying to imagine what she would have been thinking. It would help if he knew what he was looking for. He smiled. There was no doubt in his mind that it would be an undergarment. Belle liked to torture him and she knew that would be one way to do it.

He first searched his dresser drawers and closet to no avail. That may have been too obvious. He tried the bathroom. Had she left something on a hook or in the vanity? Nothing surfaced. That too may have been too easy. Then it dawned on him. Maybe she left something in the nightstand on her side of the bed. Her side… he liked saying that to himself. He walked over and opened the drawer. It was empty. Then he saw it. He wasn't sure why she would have removed the ring that she always wore, but it was sitting on top of the nightstand. That couldn't be what she had left for him. Could it?

He picked it up and studied it. It had a light blue stone that reminded him of her eyes. He tentatively slipped it on his pinky finger. He was surprised that it fit. He was also surprised that it made him feel connected to her. He wondered if she felt that way wearing his ring. He'd keep it on until she returned. He liked how it made him feel.

He knew the ring couldn't be what she was referring to. She'd made it pretty clear to him that this item of hers would spark his sexual desire. He knew her too well to think otherwise. She liked being naughty.

He pulled the sheet down on the bed thinking she'd left something there. Nothing. Then he chuckled. His darling Belle. He knew exactly where she had hidden it. He grabbed her pillow, the one that he'd been snuggling with the night before. He reached into the pillowcase and pulled out her panties. They were silky and white and the softness of the fabric between his fingers made his cock stir. He sniffed them and his cock began to stiffen. The scent of her arousal was on them. She was being naughty even from a distance.

Gold placed the panties in the drawer of his nightstand. They were already doing things to him that he wanted to avoid. It would be better for him if they were tucked safely away until tomorrow night. Just as he was about to close the drawer, he noticed the glittery gold condoms. He remembered what Belle had said about wanting to make use of them. He decided to put them in **her** nightstand. He was sure she'd put them to good use. Something else to look forward to with Mrs. Gold. He twisted Belle's ring on his finger as he thought it. Maybe she **had** left the ring for him. It was certainly reminding him of her.

It was getting late and he was feeling tired in a good way. His separation from Belle was making him appreciate her all the more. He decided to lie down on the bed and think about her. He played with the ring on his finger until he fell asleep. He woke up hours later to find himself once again wrapped around her pillow and uncomfortably aware of a rather demanding erection. It was obvious to him that he'd been dreaming about Belle. His fingers went to her ring. Feeling it there on his finger somehow soothed him, though it did little to ease his arousal.

The sudden ringing of the phone startled him. It was Belle. His heart leapt into his throat. Why would she be calling so early unless something was wrong?

"Hi, sweetheart. Is everything OK?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I'm fine, Rum. I had a feeling you'd think something was wrong if I called so early."

His heart settled but continued to beat rapidly.

"I called because I missed you and wanted to catch you before you went to work."

He leaned back against the pillows. "I'm glad you called. I was just thinking about you." He noted that his erection had completely deflated. He chuckled. It usually had the opposite effect when he heard her voice.

Belle giggled. "You sound happy. Did you have a good night?" Something in her tone made him know that she was fishing.

"Yes, darling… very good. I found the item you left for me."

"Just one item?" Her voice was teasing.

Gold was surprised. So she had left the ring on purpose. He rubbed it with his thumb. "Well, actually two…" He was wondering if she was trying to be naughty at this early hour. "I found a very welcome little surprise in your pillowcase." His cock stirred noticeably.

"That one's for tonight. I hope you like it."

Gold chuckled. "I liked it so much that I had to lock it away."

She giggled. "I was hoping it would have that effect. Just make sure you have it handy tonight."

His cock was on its way to tenting his boxers. "As you wish, sweetheart." He wasn't sure how he was going to make it till the evening.

"What about the other item?" She continued to question him.

"I found your ring on your nightstand," he made a point of emphasizing the 'your', "but I wasn't sure if you had left it accidentally or on purpose." He was hoping it was the latter.

"On purpose. It's why I'm calling you this morning."

Gold felt his nerves acting up ever so slightly. "I hope you don't mind that I wore it to bed last night. It made me feel as though I was sleeping with you."

"So it fits you?" She sounded elated.

"Yes, it fits my little finger perfectly."

"Good, I was hoping you'd wear it this week to remind you of me." He suddenly heard a shyness in her voice.

"Darling, I'm glad you want me to wear it. I like how it makes me feel."

"That makes me so happy, Rum." He could hear it in her voice.

"Then we're both happy." He realized that he was more than happy. There was something about her asking him to wear her ring that struck a deep chord in him. It was another shared intimacy that deepened the bond he had with her. It made him wonder how he'd feel the day they exchanged wedding bands. He wasn't sure he could handle the depth of emotion.

"So you like both of my surprises?"

"Yes… you know I do." He heard her trying to stifle a yawn. "Sweetheart, I want you to get some sleep." She'd been out last night and had then called him at an ungodly hour.

She yawned again. "I'm going to try to sleep for a few more hours. I want to be alert when I call you tonight."

"Good idea." He wanted to hear all about her night out and he wanted to share a couple of things with her… not to mention whatever it was she had planned.

"Just one last thing…" He could hear what he thought was the slightest naughty edge to her voice. "What are you wearing?"

His cock was now visibly tenting his boxers. "Just boxer shorts."

"Mmmmm… That's what I want you to wear tonight when I call. It's my favorite thing for you to wear… especially when they aren't hiding anything."

"You're being naughty now, Miss French…" he paused, "or are you giving me a little preview of Mrs. Gold?" He could tell that his boxers were hiding even less as soon as he said it.

"It's going to be Mrs. Gold tonight, Mr. Gold. I want you to get a taste of what you can expect."

He was going to need a cold shower. "I look forward to it." The extent of his restraint amazed him.

"Me too." She yawned one last time. "I love you, Rum. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart. Get some rest. I love you."

Gold hung up the phone. What was it about hearing 'Mrs. Gold' that made him respond so intensely? His physical condition was extremely uncomfortable and his emotions were all stirred up. He twisted Belle's ring. She wanted him to wear it as a reminder of her. He wished he'd be wearing it permanently.

He decided to get up and get ready for work. He wanted to keep to his normal routine of arriving at the office early. He chuckled. He had a feeling that having Belle in his life was going to throw a monkey wrench into any semblance of normal. He could just picture her begging him to take a shower with her in the morning, throwing his whole schedule off. He groaned. Thinking about this was not helping his situation.

In spite of his distracting thoughts, he somehow managed to get dressed and to the office before everyone else. He liked being the first one there. He always got more done when he was alone.

He spent a moment gazing at Belle's photo and then forced himself to focus on work. Before he knew it, Mary Margaret was poking her head in his door to announce her arrival. Gold noted Nolan's absence. "Is Mr. Nolan here today?"

"Yes, he's in his office."

Gold could have sworn that she stuttered her answer. Nolan in his office? Something wasn't right.

"How's Belle?"

The way she said it, as though she was trying her hardest to be nonchalant, raised an alarm. There was no doubt in his mind that Nolan had capitulated and told her about the texting. He just wasn't sure how much.

"Belle's doing very well. I expect her to text me at any moment." He never took his eyes off her face.

She almost dropped the papers in her hand.

"Is everything OK, Miss Blanchard? You seem a bit out of sorts?" Now he was positive.

"Y-yes. Everything's fine." He could have sworn she bit down on her lip to keep from laughing.

"Would you send Mr. Nolan in?" Before he could finish his sentence, Moe appeared at the door.

Mary Margaret used that as her excuse to escape without acknowledging his request. Gold would get back to Nolan later.

"So how's my daughter?" Moe made his way in and sat down on the chair on the other side of Gold's desk.

"She's fine, Moe. Says she's having a nice stress-free work week."

"Good for her. I hope she's having some fun too."

For some reason, Gold's mind went immediately to the phone call that they'd planned for that evening. It took him several seconds to shake the thought from his head and answer Moe.

"Her friend, Ariel, brought her out for dinner and drinks last night and the whole staff is bringing her out tomorrow night."

"Good. I suppose she's been calling you."

Gold realized that Moe felt left out. "Yes, but we really haven't had any long conversations what with the time difference and our jobs and her friends." His mind went to the planned phone call again, a conversation that would be anything but quick.

"Yes…" Moe looked deep in thought. Then the old Moe appeared. "I just had a great idea, old man. Why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow night? A little bit of bonding without Belle there will do us good."

Gold felt like a deer caught in the headlights. There was not one excuse he could make to get out of this. In the old days (pre-Belle), he would have mumbled any old excuse. Now, with his marriage to Belle imminent (that, too, unbeknownst to Moe), he was a captive audience. The man was about to become his father-in-law.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Moe, but no need to feel obligated to keep me company. I'll muddle through." Gold hoped to derail this plan.

"I won't take no for an answer, Gold. This is for me as much as it's for you. We deserve a night out. I can use the company as much as you can."

Gold knew he was trapped.

Moe didn't even wait for an answer. "It's a date then." He laughed and then added. "I won't tell Belle you're cheating on her." He found that hysterically funny.

Gold groaned internally. He was going to find some way to get Belle to make up for this. The thought cheered him a bit.

Moe shook Gold's hand and headed to the door. He opened it to find Nolan there about to knock. "Look what the cat dragged in, Gold." He guffawed and shook David's hand. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Nolan looked confused for a moment until Moe explained. "Gold and I are going to Granny's tomorrow night for the all-you-can-eat lasagna buffet. You interested in joining us? It will be a boy's night out."

Gold groaned again. There was no way he was going to eat that glop again. This was getting worse every second. He glared at Nolan in an effort to will him not to accept Moe's invitation.

David could not have looked happier. "I'd love to. Mary Margaret just told me that she's taking a scrapbooking class tomorrow night and I opted out of it. I'll be a free man." He laughed.

Gold continued to glare at him. "I'm surprised you opted out of the class, Mr. Nolan. It sounds like something that would be right up your alley." He almost snarled it.

"It was tempting." Nolan was not fazed by Gold's glare or tone. "I'll ask Mary Margaret to get the schedule for Belle. It might be something the two of you would be interested in attending." His eyes didn't stray from Gold's.

"It's a date then." Moe was gleeful. "Just the three of us though. We don't want Gold to get too sociable. Could ruin his image." Moe's laugh grated against Gold's ear. Then he addressed Gold. "Tell Belle that I'm looking out for you when you talk to her." He left the office laughing heartily.

David stood there laughing while Gold continued to glare. Nolan's laughter finally trailed off. "Mary Margaret said you wanted to see me." His laughter had now completely died down.

Gold got right to the point. "I know you told her, Nolan. I just need to know exactly what you said."

Nolan looked like he was about to come up with some big excuse or explanation, but instead he just sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. She wore me down." He looked truly apologetic.

Gold knew he had nobody to blame but himself. "Just tell me what you told her."

"I, uh, told her that you didn't know how to text so I did it for you." He paused to look at Gold.

"And?" Gold urged him on.

"I told her that Belle called you handsome and that she was wearing nothing but your pajama top and wanted to know what you were wearing."

"That's everything?" Gold was afraid to let out his breath.

"I told her that I told you that we share pajamas too."

Gold winced. He didn't need to hear that again. "You swear that's all?"

"That's everything, Mr. Gold," he paused, "except she wanted to know what kind of pajamas you wear. I told her I didn't know."

Gold groaned again and then realized that if Mary Margaret was fixated on the pajamas then David couldn't have mentioned the ring. He chuckled. As embarrassing as it was, David had seen pajama top and had basically forgotten all else. Mary Margaret would have found the ring much more fascinating. He was relieved.

"OK. That will be all then." He wanted Nolan out of there before something else could go awry.

Nolan didn't seem to get the hint. He stood there.

"Was there something else, Mr. Nolan?"

"You wouldn't want to tell me, would you?"

It was Gold's turn to look confused.

"About the pajamas. What type? Mary Margaret's dying to know."

Gold was about to lecture him about his indiscretion but thought better of it. He looked down at the paperwork on his desk as a way of dismissing Nolan. David finally got the message and turned to leave.

"Blue satin, long sleeves and long pants." He thought it best to give Mary Margaret what she wanted. It would keep her out of his other business. He held his hand up before David could say anything else. "Not another word."

For once Nolan obeyed his wishes and quietly left the office.

Gold checked his watch. He rubbed Belle's ring with his thumb and gazed upon her photo. He wanted to share all of this with Belle even though he knew she wouldn't sympathize with him about any of it. She'd think it was funny and then she'd make him laugh about it too.

He laughed to himself and got back to work. He wanted to wrap up a little earlier than usual so that he would be prepared and relaxed when Belle called.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for a few giggles from Mary Margaret. He swore that he'd never seek out Nolan's help again. It always backfired on him. He was glad when the day was over. He returned home, made dinner and then went up to the bedroom to prepare for Belle's call. He undressed down to his boxers as she'd requested. He looked at himself in the mirror and marveled that she found him attractive. He didn't see it at all, but it excited him to know that she did. His cock responded to his thoughts.

He decided to lie on the bed and read to help pass the time. He found himself mainly playing with the ring and thinking about her. After what seemed like an eternity to him, the phone rang.

"Hi, Rum."

"Hi, sweetheart… It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. I couldn't wait to get home tonight so that I could call you." She paused. "How was your day?"

"About that…" He adopted a reprimanding tone. "Have you called you dad?"

"I actually called him this afternoon." She giggled. "He told me that you're going out to dinner with him tomorrow night… for lasagna… at Granny's." She was laughing.

"Not funny, Belle. And it's all your fault. Your dad was feeling left out because he hadn't heard from you so I had to downplay our conversations. That's what made him come up with this brainstorm."

"I'm sorry, Rum."

He didn't hear the slightest indication of apology in her voice.

"But I do love the idea of you and Dad spending more time together. Maybe you can lay the groundwork for our big announcement."

"Well, Nolan's going to be there too so I don't think I can get too personal."

"You're so good with dad, Rum. I'm sure whatever you say will help."

Her sincere desire for him to bond more with her dad moved him. He wanted that too.

"I'll owe you a special dinner to make up for all the lasagna." She giggled again. "Dad seems to love it."

"You're going to owe me something, sweetheart. That much is a given."

"I don't disagree." Her voice was seductive.

"OK, then." He suddenly felt a little nervous. "How was your night out with Ariel?"

"It was a lot of fun… but I think she knows we're engaged."

This was unexpected news that made him feel less guilty about his own situation with David Nolan. "What makes you think that?"

"She noticed the ring around my neck and put two and two together. I didn't admit to it, but she guessed that I was keeping a secret. She was so happy for me that I almost broke down and told her."

Gold chuckled. "I surmise that you still want your dad to be the first to know."

"Yes… that's important to me."

"I know it is." Gold felt guilty again about his own mishap. He wasn't sure if he should come clean or not. Ultimately, he hated keeping a secret from her so he decided to tell her. "I have my own confession, Belle. David Nolan almost found out about us."

"What? How?"

"Now, I don't want you to get upset, but I asked him to help me text to you yesterday. I'm really not very good at it myself."

"What?" Her voice was louder and more alarmed. "He saw my texts to you?"

Gold felt even guiltier. "Yes."

"The one about me wearing nothing but your pajama top and the ring?"

"Yes." Gold couldn't find any other words.

"You asked him to ask me what I was wearing?" She sounded incredulous.

"Uh… No! I asked him to ask you if you'd decided which dress you were planning to wear. I was referring to what you said would be your most stressful decision of the week. It was meant to be a cute little joke between us."

The phone went dead for a moment and then he heard Belle laughing. "If I wasn't so embarrassed, this whole thing would be very funny. I can't believe he saw that."

"Yes…" Gold was not amused. "And it was evidently so fascinating to him that he completely forgot what you said about wearing the ring."

She giggled and groaned. "I'm happy he didn't pick up on the ring, but I'm sooo embarrassed."

"Don't be. Apparently he and Mary Margaret like to share pajamas too. It's no big deal according to him." Gold cringed again as he said it.

Belle giggled again. "You should have told me that you don't text."

"I know. I just didn't want to appear so completely out of it." He tried to convey just how apologetic he was.

"Rum… you know I love you just as you are. I don't want you to pretend for me." Her voice was soft and caressing.

"I know, sweetheart. I've learned my lesson. I promise to try to be completely honest. It's just that I do have some ego." He wanted her to understand.

"Oh, Rum… I wish I was there to hug you and make it all OK."

Her tender tone and the thought of her hugging and caressing him made his cock stir. "You'll be able to hug and comfort me as much as you want once you're Mrs. Gold and we're living together." His cock stirred quite a bit more.

"I want that as much as you, Rum. I want us to pamper each other after our long days at work. I can picture myself undressing you and caressing the day's tensions out of you to help you relax."

His cock rose visibly and was now tenting his boxers. Relax – he knew full well what that meant. "And will I undress you?"

"It all depends. Sometimes you'll undress me and sometimes I'll undress for you."

He envisioned her biting her lip and licking it as she said it.

"Like today. I just filled the bathtub with water and bubbles so that I can soak away all the stress from my long hard day at work. I'm standing here waiting to get undressed. If you were here I'd have you help me."

He strangled back what he could only describe as a whimper. "You know how happy I'd be to help."

"I know. I have a little fantasy of what it will be like when we're married. I like to think of you getting home from work before me and filling the tub and lighting candles so that everything will be ready when I get there. And then, because you know how much it excites me to see you naked, you strip down to your boxers for me. This way when you greet me at the door I'm able to run my hands all over your bare skin. I know how much you like it when I touch you and it's very obvious to me because your boxers can't hide it."

This time Gold didn't manage to strangle his whimper. His cock was straining to get out. He could almost feel her hands all over him. "Do I touch you?"

"Not yet. I let you drag me to the bathroom where you show me how everything's all set for me. I wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you. I can feel how excited you are when you press against me. I ask if I can see you completely naked and when you say yes, I pull your boxers off of you and stand there admiring how beautiful you are. It excites me even more because I'm fully dressed and you're wearing nothing."

"Belle…" His voice was hoarse.

"Are you wearing just your boxers, Rum?"

"Yes…"

"Will you take them off for me?"

He whimpered again. "Yes." He did as she said.

"Mmmmm…. I'm picturing how beautiful you look in my mind. I want you to touch yourself and pretend it's me."

"Belle?"

"Yes, Rum. Stroke yourself, slowly and gently. We're back in the bathroom again and I just asked you to remove your boxers. Now I wrap my hand around you and begin to stroke you. I love the feel of you in my hand and how much you like it… Does it feel good, Rum?"

"Yes." His voice was strained.

"Good. We're kissing now… very passionately with open mouths and tongues… lots of tongue. I'm showing you what I want to do with my tongue later."

He moaned.

"I'm very wet now and need you to touch me. I break our kiss and ask you to undress me so that I can get in the tub. I tell you that I'll finish taking care of you later. You turn me around so that my back is pressing against you. You make sure I can feel how much you want me."

He moaned again.

"Keep touching yourself, Rum. However it feels good for you. I want you to feel good."

"I'm pretending it's you, sweetheart. It feels good."

She whimpered. "Good..." She cleared her throat. "Now you're helping me get undressed and the first thing you do is to take the pins out of my hair that were holding it up. You let it all fall down and rake your fingers through it." She whimpered. "Then you push it aside with your left hand and passionately kiss and then bite the back of my neck."

"Do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes, it makes me think that you want to devour me."

He moaned. "That's exactly how I feel." He growled. "Tell me, darling, what am I doing now? My hands are itching to undress you."

Her knees felt weak. She loved how he was getting into this. "You're still nibbling on my neck, Rum, but now you're aggressively unbuttoning my blouse and pushing against me. I can tell that you can't wait to touch me."

"I can't."

"I purposely wore a bra that has a clasp in the front. You easily unhook it and push it aside so that you can cup my breasts in your hands." She whimpered.

"Do you like that, Belle? Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

"Yes… especially when you stroke my nipples with your fingers and thumbs like you're doing now. Your touch is so soft and gentle that it makes me want to scream for more."

Gold groaned. "Are you touching yourself the way I do, darling?"

"Yes." He could barely hear her whimper her response.

"I'm watching myself touch you over your shoulder, sweetheart. My mouth is watering for those plump pink nipples that are getting hard between my fingers." His cock was throbbing in his hand. He kept alternating his pace to keep himself from coming. "Do you want me to take them in my mouth?"

"Yes. You pull off my blouse and bra and throw them aside. Then you turn me around to face you and you lean down to place your mouth on me. You slowly lick me and then you start to suck until I bury my hands in your hair and dig my nails into your head. The sensation is traveling down my body and settling between my legs."

Gold became very alert at this. "Is it now?"

"Yes." She whimpered. "Every sensation is concentrated in one spot."

Gold moaned.

"You unzip my skirt and it falls to the floor. I step out of it and stand there in front of you with nothing on but silky white panties like the ones I left for you and a pair of black stiletto heels."

Gold had to use every ounce of willpower not to come. The thought of her in nothing but panties and stilettos was one he'd never imagined on his own. He could barely recognize his voice. "That's a rather naughty outfit, Mrs. Gold." He pulled out the panties he'd stowed away in the drawer. They were extremely tiny. He groaned.

"It makes me feel sexy, Mr. Gold, especially because of the way you're looking at me… I want you to get a better look so I'm putting one foot up on the edge of the bathtub."

"What do I do?" He was trying to hold on.

"You drop to your knees and circle my ankle with your hands. Then you run your hands all the way up my leg until you're as far as you can go. You lean in and sniff me and your nose touches me through my panties in my most sensitive spot." She whimpered.

Gold brought her panties to his face and sniffed them, knowing they were scented with her arousal. He wanted to pump fast and hard. He needed to come. "Are you touching yourself where my nose touched you?"

"Yes." It's barely audible.

He groaned. "What am I doing now?"

"You're lightly stroking me with your fingers through my panties. I'm holding onto the counter with one hand and your head with the other." Her voice hitches. "Now you're slipping your finger under the elastic at the leg of my panties and pulling it aside so that you can see me."

Gold started pumping faster. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Your grazed me right where you knew I wanted you to as you pulled the material over." She moaned quietly.

"I need to put my mouth on you." He was so close.

"Yes… yes… your mouth is on me and you're licking me around and around right where I need it the most." Her voice continued to hitch and she was making little sounds that interrupted her narration. "I can feel myself getting more and more swollen and I know you can feel it with your tongue because you take me into your mouth and suck on me exactly the way I want you to." She let out a series of cries that ran through his body and forced the seed to spout out of him. He groaned loudly as he brought himself to completion. She whimpered into his ear.

They could hear each other breathing heavily.

"Belle, sweetheart… are you OK?"

"Yes. Are you? "

He chuckled. "Yes. That was rather amazing, Mrs. Gold."

"So you really liked it?" Her voice was seeking his approval.

"I more than liked it. Especially you in the panties and stilettos. When am I going to get to see that in person?"

She giggled. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, Rum, but it's going to have to wait until we get married. I feel a little shy about it."

He laughed. "Yes, you were very shy just now."

She giggled again. "I love you so much, Rum. I wanted us to be intimate even while we're apart."

"I don't know how to tell you how much I love you and appreciate how much you've done to make this week a lot less painful. I miss you terribly, but I feel closer to you than ever."

"I feel bad that we didn't get to what I had planned for you." He could see her pout in his mind.

He chuckled. "We didn't need to get to that, darling. Nothing excites me more than to give you pleasure. Why don't you get into that tub and let me help you get washed."

She whimpered again. "I think we'll save that for when we're together. I want to experience it firsthand."

His body was never going to get used to the constant arousal she caused in him.

"But I'm going to relax in the tub while we talk."

He envisioned them relaxing in the tub together with her leaning against him. He liked the physical closeness as much as he liked the sex. It satisfied him in its own unique way.

"That sounds good to me, sweetheart. I'm just going to lie back on the bed. I was hoping you'd tell me a little more about your ring." He played with it as he asked.

"I was planning to tell you about it. My mom gave me two rings before she died. She said that one of them would always remind me of her and the other was meant to remind me of who I am."

"And I'm wearing the one that reminds you of who you are?"

"Yes. I thought if it's supposed to remind me of who I am it would remind you too."

"I'm intrigued, Belle. It's certainly working. It makes me feel connected to you."

"That's what I wanted it to do." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I find myself constantly touching it or playing with it." He made his voice seductive.

"I'm not going to touch myself again, Rum. I'm going to wait for you."

He chuckled. "OK, darling. It's just that I enjoyed your fantasy tonight. I can't stop thinking about it."

She giggled. "Don't worry, I have lots and lots of them."

He groaned. She was going to be the death of him. "I have a few of my own, sweetheart."

"Mmmmm… I can't wait to hear them."

"We have the rest of our lives." He loved how that sounded when he said it aloud. They would always be together.

They continued conversing for the next hour. "Only two more days until I'm back home for good." She reminded him.

"Have you been thinking about our living arrangements?" He didn't want to press her, but he was anxious to know.

"I'm still debating it in my mind. Now that we're engaged, it would be nice to start living together. It's what we both want."

"But?" He could tell there was more.

"But I also like the idea of waiting until we're married. I like the idea of starting out our married life with the excitement of living together for the first time and having to adjust to each other in a whole new way."

As much as he wanted them together, he understood what she was saying. "I never thought about it that way."

"This is difficult, Rum. If I can't decide by Friday night, you'll have to help me."

"I'm not sure I can be objective." He wanted her with him.

"Yes, you can. I want you to think about it from all angles. I'm going to ask you what you think when I call you on Friday."

"Does that mean I shouldn't bother stripping down to my boxers?" He tried to hide his disappointment.

She giggled. "I expect you to be stripped down to your boxers or bare skin. I'm planning to focus my attention on you Friday night."

His whole body seemed to respond to her words.

She paused. "Is there anything special you'd like me to wear?"

His cock stirred at the vision that popped into his brain. "Nothing but those stiletto heels and the ring."

"Oh, Mr. Gold... you can read my mind."

He groaned. "You're making this very difficult for me, Belle. Friday night is a long way off."

"I know... but the anticipation will make it that much better."

"You're right." She always was. "Will you call me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll call you during the day and I'll even give you a quick call before I go out tomorrow night. You'll probably be at Granny's with Dad. Is that OK?"

His dreaded evening just became a lot less dreadful. "Yes. That's perfect." She had a way of always making things better.

"Good... I'm going to let you get some sleep, Rum. I have a few things to do before I go to bed."

"OK, darling, just make sure you get some rest. You didn't get much last night."

"I will, Rum."

"Good night, Belle. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"They will be. I'll be thinking about you. Good night, Rum. I love you, too. Sweet dreams."

They hung up the phone and Gold chuckled to himself. Sweet dreams indeed. He had no doubt he'd be dreaming about Belle. But the image of her naked in those heels that was stuck in his brain, made him think that 'sweet' would probably not be quite the right word to describe what he'd be dreaming.


	35. A Father's Blessing

Gold had been in a good mood all day. He kept thinking about Belle's phone call from the night before. He was still marveling at her ability to completely control his body even when she wasn't physically present.

The day had gone by almost too quickly. Belle had called briefly. She'd been interrupted after a few minutes, leaving him yearning for her more. She was going to call tonight, but he wouldn't have much privacy - he'd be out with Moe and Nolan.

He looked at his watch and groaned. It was almost time to head out of the office and to Granny's with them. Moe had already cornered him to remind him of their plan. It's not as though he could get out of it. Belle was expecting him to help prepare her dad for the announcement of their engagement. He had no idea how he was going to do that, especially with Nolan tagging along.

He heard Moe's voice outside his door followed by a knock.

"Come in, Moe."

Moe opened the door and stuck his head in. "Ready, old man? I'm starving."

"Yes… give me one more minute and I'll be ready." He needed to force himself into a frame of mind to just accept this and get it over with. He composed himself and joined Moe in the outer office.

"Where's Nolan?" Gold knew Mary Margaret had left, but he'd expected Nolan to still be there.

"He's meeting us at the diner. He gave Mary Margaret a ride to her class."

Gold was relieved until Moe suggested that they drive over together. It was becoming increasingly apparent to him that the closer they were to announcing their engagement, the more nervous he was getting.

"Did you speak to Belle last night?" Moe got right to it.

Gold's mind went to the one part of the phone call that should never be thought of in Moe's presence. He couldn't help it. It was still too vividly embedded in his brain.

"Yes, we had a rather stimulating conversation." The words involuntarily escaped him. He cringed.

"Of course you did. You and Belle have that in common, Gold. You're both the brainy types."

Maybe this night wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Moe had a way of always misinterpreting what he was saying. For once it could work to his advantage.

"Yes…"

"How's she doing?" Moe's obvious concern made Gold feel guilty.

"She was in very good spirits last night. She's going to miss everyone, but she's anxious to be back in her new home."

Gold groaned. Why had he mentioned that?

"I'm glad you brought that up, Gold. Are you and Belle in full agreement about her living arrangement?"

Moe was obviously referring to the apartment rental. He had no idea that they were also discussing the possibility of Belle moving in with him.

"Your daughter and I will work everything out. Belle is right on top of things, Moe. She doesn't let me get away with anything."

Moe guffawed. "You've gotta love her for it. She really has you whipped, old man."

"I prefer to think of us as having a very balanced relationship. Neither party's interests trumps the other's."

Moe guffawed even more loudly as they pulled up to the diner. "You keep telling yourself that, Gold. Belle has you wrapped around her little finger."

Moe's words spurred Gold to instinctively rub Belle's ring. It soothed him to touch it. It also reminded him of just how right Moe was. He had to laugh at himself. "Your point is well taken, Moe."

Moe continued laughing. "There's the other one." He gestured towards Nolan who was fiddling with his phone in front of the diner. "The two of you have a lot in common."

"More than you think." Gold mumbled under his breath.

As soon as Moe exited the car, he managed to gather both Gold and Nolan to him. He draped his arms around their shoulders and directed them into the diner. For the first time Gold realized that Belle was probably as affectionate as she was because of Moe. He felt a new respect for this man who had raised his daughter all alone. Belle was certainly a testament to the fact that Moe had done something right.

He allowed himself to relax. Moe was embracing him both literally and figuratively and he was determined to enjoy it.

His temporary state of relaxation evaporated as soon as they entered the diner. Everyone enthusiastically greeted Moe and Nolan as they made their way to the back booth. He received a few greetings that he was sure were only due to his present company. Moe squeezed his arm tighter around him. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but it made him feel better. He really couldn't recognize himself.

He was happy when they settled in their seats… at least until Granny arrived at their table. She plopped down three glasses of water.

"What can I get for you, gentle…" she stopped as her eyes met his. He grimaced.

Moe guffawed and then ordered for all of them. "Three orders of your delicious lasagna and a bottle of chianti."

Granny's look was triumphant.

Gold didn't even attempt to object. He knew he had no chance of winning… at least not in the way she was expecting. He'd find another way. When she was out of earshot he decided to plant the seed. "I'm wondering which one of you can eat the most lasagna. I want to guess it's you, Moe, but I saw the way Nolan ate on that cruise. I bet he can one-up you."

Moe laughed heartily. "You know better than that, old man. I can outdo both of you combined."

Gold smiled to himself. He'd taken the bait.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Moe. Mr. Gold is right. I can eat more than you think, especially if it's something as good as Granny's lasagna."

Gold looked like the cat that ate the canary… they were playing right into his plan. "We'll see."

Ruby arrived with the bottle of wine and three glasses. They exchanged the obligatory small talk with her. Before she left, she addressed Gold. "Granny's surprised that you like her lasagna so much. She said this is the third time you've been in for it in less than two weeks."

Gold attempted a sour smile. "Tell her that there's nothing else like it."

"I will." She smiled broadly and departed.

Moe's smile was as broad as Ruby's. "This was a great idea, don't you think?"

"Fantastic idea, Moe. It's just what I needed." David answered without hesitation.

Gold couldn't bring himself to pretend. He repeated his previous statement. "We'll see."

Moe guffawed. "Don't get too enthusiastic, old man. Could ruin your reputation."

Gold could see this was going to be a long night. He took solace in his little game and the fact that Belle would be calling.

Moe turned to David. "What's this with you ditching Mary Margaret for the evening? I thought you two were joined at the hip?"

Gold gloated. Let Nolan be the one under the microscope for a while.

Nolan laughed. "I think we needed a little break. We've been discussing the wedding endlessly since the engagement. The only other thing that's interested her at all ..." Nolan stopped himself mid-sentence when he caught Gold's eye.

Gold was no longer gloating. He was going to kill Nolan if he even hinted at the texting debacle.

"Well?" Moe obviously wanted to hear more.

David looked torn.

Ruby arrived with their salads, temporarily diverting the conversation. Unfortunately, the conversation continued right where it had left off as soon as she was gone.

"You going to tell us or not?" Moe pressed further.

"I don't think I can." Nolan was looking questioningly at Gold who was practically boring a hole through Nolan's head with his stare.

Moe wasn't having any of it. "Of course you can. It's just the three of us. I won't breathe a word of it and Gold doesn't talk to anyone but Belle." He laughed heartily again.

David looked directly at Moe, completely avoiding Gold's gaze. "She found out what kind of pajamas Mr. Gold wears."

Moe broke into peals of laughter. "I'm not even going to ask how she found out." He laughed again. "Just tell me what he wears… on second thought, don't… let me guess."

David and Moe were finding all of this much too amusing for Gold's liking.

"Let me see… dark-colored satin pajamas, long sleeves and long pants… Am I close?"

Nolan laughed more. "Almost… there's an optional tie depending on how casual or formal he wants to be."

Moe and Nolan naturally found this to be hilarious. Gold was irritated.

The first serving of lasagna arrived and Gold felt better as soon as Moe and Nolan began to eat. If they kept their mouths filled with food, there'd be a lot less talking.

"Nolan," Moe tried to get him to come up for air, "give Gold a hug for me. I don't want him to be upset about the pajamas." He tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful.

Nolan leaned over and put his arm around Gold before he could stop him. "We're only giving you a hard time because we like you."

Gold needed to turn the conversation around and to get Nolan's arm off of him. "Don't worry about me. I'm more interested in seeing which one of you can eat the most lasagna."

As he predicted, the two of them immediately got back to the business of eating. He was thankful for their short attention spans.

They ate the first course with no problem and promptly ordered a second from Ruby. Gold smiled to himself as he picked gingerly at the full portion still sitting on his own plate.

"Nolan, so when's the big event?" Moe got back to their original conversation, but was now thankfully focusing his attention on Nolan.

"It's going to be a while, Moe. Mary Margaret's trying to pin down a date. There's a lot more involved than you'd think… there are a million details to attend to."

Gold thought about what Belle had said about not wanting a long engagement. He hoped she wouldn't feel as though she was missing out on anything.

"Guess that means you're having a big production, my man." Evidently Moe had some inkling of what was involved. "You two must be planning to go all out."

"Yes, Mary Margaret wants a fairy tale wedding."

"Ahhh, yes… she **is **marrying her Prince Charming." Gold couldn't resist.

David grinned. "Yup."

They all laughed. "I don't want to burst anyone's bubble, but I think Mary Margaret may be getting the short end of the stick here." Moe guffawed.

Gold smirked as they finished their second portion of lasagna and called Ruby over to order a third and another bottle of wine. He was still playing with the lasagna on his plate.

As Gold was pouring the wine, Moe noticed the ring on his finger. "Is that Belle's ring, Gold?"

Gold was not prepared to answer. "Uh … uh… yes." His mind was racing.

"She gave it to you?" Moe's tone had changed from one of amusement to something very different.

Gold was almost at a loss for words. "No. No, she didn't give it to me. She just wanted me to wear it this week as a reminder of her."

"Awwww!" David couldn't wait to add his two cents. "And you gave her yours to wear – that's what she was talking about in the text she sent to you."

Gold groaned. Leave it to Nolan to remember the ring now.

"You gave her a ring?" Moe's voice had taken on what Gold could only describe as a menacing tone.

Before he could answer, his phone rang. It was Belle. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. "It's Belle." He announced to Moe and Nolan before he answered.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Rum. How are you?"

"Just perfect… I'm here at Granny's with your dad and Nolan." He was sure she would catch the underlying sarcasm in his comment.

She giggled. "Are you having a good time?"

"Lovely. Your dad and Nolan are on their third helpings of lasagna."

"I hope dad doesn't overdo. I don't want him to get sick."

Gold felt a twinge of guilt, but it passed quickly. He'd seen Moe eat on the cruise. The man's stomach was a bottomless pit. "I'm sure he'll be fine… how are you, sweetheart? Are you out with your friends?"

"Yes, we just got to the restaurant a few minutes ago. We're having drinks out on the deck right now. It's fun."

"Good." He turned to whisper. "I miss you." He could hear Nolan and Moe snickering.

"No need to whisper, Gold. Nolan and I know how far gone you are already." Moe laughed.

Gold gave him a dirty look.

Belle giggled on the other end. "Have you had a chance to make any headway with Dad?"

"Let's just say that we may be heading into choppy waters as we speak."

"He saw my ring on your finger?"

He was amazed that she'd figured it out. "Yes…"

"What did you tell him?" Belle sounded concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, darling." He'd told Moe the truth. It was the other ring that had him more concerned.

"I hope David doesn't say anything about me wearing a ring." She was obviously upset.

Gold gulped. "It may be an issue." He was trying to be cryptic enough for Moe and Nolan to be left in the dark while still letting Belle in on what was going on.

"What are you going to tell him?"

She was asking questions that he couldn't answer. "I'll take care of everything. I promise." He sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

He heard her sigh of relief. "I know you will. Thanks, Rum. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He didn't even try to whisper.

"Do you mind if I speak to Dad for a minute, Rum?"

"No, not at all. Let me put him on." He handed the phone to Moe. "Belle wants to speak to you."

A huge smile lit up Moe's face. Gold was happy for him. Maybe things would be OK.

They talked for a couple of minutes and then Moe returned the phone to him. Gold and Belle had a few more words and then Gold hung up.

"So what's this ring you gave to Belle?" Moe took up exactly where they had left off.

Gold's heart was racing wildly. He had to come through for Belle somehow. "I gave her a ring to wear and she gave me one." He hoped his tone was nonchalant enough to allay any of Moe's suspicions.

"Hmmm…." Moe observed him carefully. Then he guffawed. "Who knew you were such a romantic, old man? I guess Belle likes that sort of thing."

Gold wasn't sure how much more his heart could take. He couldn't wait until they told Moe the truth.

"We both like it." As was his wont when it came to Belle, the words came out before he knew what he was saying.

This time both Moe and Nolan responded the same way. "Awwwww!" and then they burst out laughing.

Gold wasn't even annoyed. It was the truth. He found it hard to hide. "I wouldn't laugh too much if I were you, Nolan."

Moe guffawed. "He's right. You're no better." This time Gold joined in on the laughter.

Moe had ordered round four while Gold was on the phone. Granny personally delivered the plates to the table and made a big production of serving them. "You boys must be extra hungry tonight…" She stared down at Gold who still had round one sitting on his plate.

"Yep… starving tonight." Moe guffawed while shoveling a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. Gold noted that the squint Granny directed at Moe was as piercing as a full-on stare. He chuckled silently and plastered an innocent expression on his face, one he knew that she wouldn't fall for. She glared at him before leaving the table.

The conversation continued with a lot of general topics that made Gold feel a lot more relaxed. They never forayed back into his relationship with Belle. He actually found himself having a good time despite being apart from the one person he wanted to be with more than anything.

The evening finally wound down when Nolan could not finish round five. Moe was declared the champion. Granny made a few more snide comments about the amount of food they'd eaten. She certainly hadn't made any money off of them that evening, but instead of feeling good about it, Gold felt guilty. He knew Belle wouldn't approve.

He sighed. He knew what he needed to do. At least he'd enjoyed getting Granny's goat for a while. When the bill came, he insisted on paying and took it up to the counter. Granny stared as he approached and almost made him change his mind. He handed it to her. "Charge us what you think is a fair price. Take it off of this month's rent."

He walked away as she stared disbelievingly after him, her mouth agape.

When he got back to the table, Moe and Nolan had already left a very generous tip for Ruby. Moe got up to leave and immediately lost his balance. He'd evidently had a bit too much to drink. David and Gold were both sober, having had a limited amount of wine. Moe had been the one drinking and eating to excess.

"Whoa!" Moe clung to Gold and David until he could steady himself. "OK. Much better now that I'm standing." He held onto both of them until they got outside.

"Gold, I'm going to have to ask you to give me a ride home." Moe at least had the presence of mind to know that he couldn't drive.

"I was planning to, Moe."

"Do you need my help?" David was quick to offer.

"No, we'll be OK. He's not as bad as I thought. I'll make sure he gets home and settled before I leave him." Gold suddenly felt solicitous about Moe. He was, after all, going to be family.

They said their good nights and Gold drove Moe home. It took a while, but he unlocked the door and got Moe safely inside.

"Gold, do me a favor and get me to the bedroom. I'm just going to collapse on the bed. You can lock up after yourself when you leave."

Gold was happy to oblige. He helped Moe walk to the bedroom and get seated on the edge of the bed. No sooner was he there than Moe had to rush to the bathroom. He was not feeling well at all. Gold sat there waiting for him to return. He was anxious to get out of there.

"Sorry, old man. False alarm. I thought I was going to be sick. I think I just need to lie down." Moe collapsed on the bed.

"Are you going to be OK? Can I get you anything?" Gold almost felt bad leaving him alone.

Moe hemmed and hawed. "I know this is a lot to ask, Gold, but Belle used to sit next to me and hold my hand when I was sick. Would you mind? At least until I fall asleep?"

"You want **me** to hold **your** hand?" Gold was praying he'd heard incorrectly.

"Yes, if you don't mind… use the hand with Belle's ring on it."

Gold had no answer. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and gave Moe his hand. This had to be one of the most uncomfortable situations he'd ever been in. And yet, it reminded him a little of how good he used to feel when Neal was a little boy and needed him.

"Tell me this, Gold… what's the story with the rings? Are you and Belle engaged?"

Gold's heart started beating wildly again. He was afraid that Moe would feel his palm sweating. He didn't know how to answer. He tried to buy himself some time.

"Don't you think it's too soon for that?" He was afraid he was digging himself a deeper hole.

Moe chuckled weakly. "Did I ever tell you that Belle's mom and I got married after knowing each other for just a month?"

Gold was shocked. "No, you never mentioned it."

"It's true. We knew it was right so we went ahead and got married in spite of everyone else's objections and concerns. I never regretted it. I had her for such a short time that I'm thankful for every moment we were together."

Gold felt himself getting choked up.

"What I'm trying to say is that whatever you and Belle decide to do, you have my blessing… even though I know you're not asking for it."

Gold's voice betrayed his emotions. "I appreciate that, Moe."

"OK, Gold. I'm tired now. I have to sleep."

Within seconds he was out. Gold sat with him a while longer and then extracted his hand from Moe's grasp. He threw a blanket over him and then let himself out. He wondered if Moe would remember any of this the next day.

Gold felt emotionally drained by the time he got home, but in a good way. He'd certainly laid the groundwork for their big announcement, and if nothing else, Moe was not going to object. His relief at the knowledge of that didn't last long. He'd purposely been avoiding thinking about how he was going to tell Neal. With Moe more or less out of the way, he could no longer put off thinking about it. He realized that he was a lot more nervous about Neal than he'd been about Moe.

He touched Belle's ring to help calm himself. He would try not to think about it too much until she was back with him. She had a way of making everything better. She'd hug him and kiss him and play with his hair and one thing would inevitably lead to another. He thought about their upcoming phone call and what she had planned. As tempting as it was, he was hoping she'd agree to wait until she was back home. He needed to be with her even if he had to forego the fantasy of her naked in those stilettos. He was willing to wait for the real thing.

He wondered if she'd call early tomorrow morning or sometime during the day. They had a lot to discuss and some of it couldn't wait until she returned.

He decided to go to bed where he could rest and think about the pros and cons of their living arrangement. Would it make more sense for Belle to move in with him or live in the apartment until they were married? As much as he tried to debate the issue, he always came up with the same answer. He wanted her to move in with him. Maybe he'd be able to be more objective if she was there debating the issue with him. Eventually he must have dozed off because it was already light when he woke up. He'd overslept a bit, but he didn't mind. He'd been dreaming about Belle.

He got ready for work quickly and ended up at the office even earlier than usual. He sat at his desk and looked at Belle's photo before doing anything else. Gradually, he turned his attention to a stack of folders on his desk and began to focus. Mary Margaret arrived and didn't give any indication that she knew about the rings. Not that it would matter. Moe already knew about the rings and suspected that they were engaged. It was just a matter of Belle coming home and officially telling him.

"Gold." Moe entered his office as Mary Margaret was leaving. He looked dreadful.

"Moe... How do you feel?" Gold had never seen him look so bad.

"Not good. I definitely overdid it. I don't know why I needed to prove that I could eat more lasagna than Nolan. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a plate of that stuff again."

Gold smirked. That meant that he'd never get roped into having it again either. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. I'll have coffee later. I still need a few minutes to adjust. Anyway… what I'm here for…" Moe paused. "I can't remember a thing about last night. What happened after you got me home?"

Gold groaned. He thought they'd made some progress last night. "You asked me to stay and hold your hand the way Belle used to when you were sick."

Moe chuckled in spite of the way he felt. "Did you do it?"

"Yes." Gold looked none too pleased.

Moe laughed loudly. He was already starting to look better. "You must have loved that, Gold."

"You were very appreciative last night." Gold was annoyed.

Moe guffawed. "I'm sure I was." Then he got serious. "Listen, Gold, I'm pulling your leg here. I remember everything. I just wanted to give you a hard time. I really did appreciate it. I'm like a big baby when I'm sick. Ask Belle. She always took care of me."

Gold felt bad for him. "Well, Belle will be back tomorrow so you'll be seeing a lot more of her. I'm sure she'll come running over whenever you need her."

"Yes… tell her what I said last night. I hope she'll always feel that she can tell me anything."

"She does, Moe. Believe me, you're the first person she thinks of."

"OK, then. I'll let you get back to work. Maybe I'll see the two of you over the weekend."

"I'm sure you will." Gold felt as though they were talking in code. Moe obviously thought they were engaged and he was perfectly fine with it.

Before he could refocus on his work, the phone rang. It was Belle.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Hi, Rum. I have great news. They told me last night that I don't have to go into work today so I changed my flight. I'm going to get in at 9:30 tonight." She sounded as happy as he felt. He was going to see her tonight.

"That's the best news I've heard since you left." He was ecstatic.

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Me neither. I'll be there at 9:30 waiting for you."

"Thanks, Rum. I'm sorry to be so last minute with this."

He chuckled. "You don't think I'm upset, do you?"

"No." She laughed. "I'm sure you feel the same way I do."

"Exactly."

"Listen, Rum, I can't talk if I want to make my flight. I'll give you a quick call when I get a chance… unless you want me to text you." She giggled.

"Very funny, Miss French. There'll be no more texting until you can show me what I need to do. From now on you'll be my only teacher."

"I like how that sounds, Mr. Gold." Her voice was seductive. "I'll be more than happy to teach you anything you'd like to learn."

He groaned. How he missed her. "I'll be sure to take you up on your offer, Miss French."

"See how you got me sidetracked? I really have to go. I love you, Rum. I'll talk to you later."

"OK, I'll let you go. Have a safe trip. I love you."

Gold sat there with a stupid grin on his face for at least 10 minutes. She was coming home a day early. He twisted the ring on his finger. He had a great desire to share the news with somebody so he gave Moe a call. He also casually mentioned it to Mary Margaret and Nolan, who just happened to be perched outside his door when he exited his office. He had half a mind to call Nolan out for mentioning the ring to Moe last night, but because it had all ended well, he decided to refrain.

He was in such a great mood that he even decided to buy lunch for everyone. He asked Mary Margaret to arrange to have lunch delivered.

"Is Granny's OK, Mr. Gold?" She knew he didn't like ordering from her, but it was the easiest option.

"Granny's is fine. I'll have a hamburger and fries. I'm sure that all items that were unavailable last night are miraculously available today. Please see what everyone else would like."

He noted that Mary Margaret was trying to get a good look at his hand. He was sure there had been some discussion of the rings. He was also pretty sure that Nolan didn't have a clue that Belle's was an engagement ring. Not that he cared. He realized that he wanted everyone to know that he was engaged to Belle.

"Is that a new ring, Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret was as about as subtle as Nolan.

He let her look at it. "It's Belle's. Didn't Mr. Nolan tell you about it?" He caught Nolan's eye.

"Uh, um, he may have mentioned it."

"Of course he did." Gold's smile was almost scary.

"It's lovely. And I think it's very romantic." Mary Margaret gushed. Gold didn't mind. He liked that it was romantic.

"Yes." He said it in the tone he used for Belle. Mary Margaret caught herself mid-squeal and pretended to be coughing instead. Gold chuckled.

"Please send my lunch in when it arrives. I'll be eating at my desk." He returned to his office and attempted to get work done. He felt too elated to function properly.

After a while Mary Margaret delivered his lunch to him. He was happy to see that pickles were included. He wondered if Granny had charged him extra for them.

The afternoon dragged until Belle called to let him know that she'd landed in New York. She was so close and yet still so far away. He wanted to jump into his car and drive there to get her, but he knew it would take much longer than the actual flight. He had to be patient for a few more hours.

With plenty of time to spare, he left the office for the day and headed to the airport. He wanted to be there well before she arrived. He spent the time thinking about whether she should move in with him or stay in the apartment. His mind kept coming up with just one answer.

When her plane landed and she finally emerged into the waiting area, he was standing there with what he knew was an imbecilic grin on his face. She literally flew over to him and threw her arms around his neck in greeting. He pulled her tightly to him.

"I missed you so much." She cooed into his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. The sensation traveled directly to his cock.

"Me too, sweetheart." He caressed her back and kissed her temple. He was overwhelmed with so many feelings for her that he could feel tears forming in his eyes. The sooner they got out of there and into a private setting, the better. "Let's get out of here." He took one piece of her luggage and she took the other. Then she linked her free arm in his. They both had a need for that physical connection.

The ride home was lively with Belle chatting away about her week. Gold realized that he never once stopped smiling the whole time. He also realized that her hand never left his thigh. His cock was more than a little erect for most of the trip home.

When they finally got in the door, they stopped to kiss each other properly. Their mouths met in a slow and passionate kiss that they each savored for several minutes. When they came up for air, Belle was the first to speak.

"Do you know what I've been thinking about the whole trip home?"

He was hoping it was tearing his clothes off and having her way with him. "Why don't you tell me, sweetheart?" He took the coward's way out.

"I've been thinking about how much I want to sit on your lap and just cuddle with you." She ran her fingers through his hair and his cock stiffened more.

He chuckled and grinned at her. "My thoughts exactly."

She giggled. "I'm sure it will lead to where your thoughts are concentrated, Mr. Gold."

She was right about one thing. His thoughts, or rather his brain cells, were currently all concentrated in one spot. He couldn't help the way his body responded to her.

She giggled again and then took his hand in hers. "Why don't we compromise and cuddle on the bed where we'll both be comfortable?"

"I like how you think, Miss French." He squeezed her hand in his. "I'll do whatever you want, Belle. You know that's what makes me happy."

"I know." She led him up the steps and to the bed. "Weren't you supposed to be stripped down to your boxers or even less for me tonight?" She whispered into his ear as she nibbled it again.

"Yes, sweetheart, but I didn't think it was appropriate attire for the airport." He pulled her closer to him.

They kissed again. Then she sat down on the bed while leaving him standing. "That means I get to watch you undress."

The way she looked at him, the way her eyes caressed his body, excited him immensely. "As you wish." He watched her eyes on his body as he removed each article of clothing. He stopped when he got down to his very tented boxers. "Are you satisfied, Miss French?"

"Not yet, Mr. Gold."

He removed his boxers and watched her as she never took her eyes off of him. His cock was completely engorged and lying flat against his stomach.

She bit her lower lip. "Now we can cuddle. I want to curl up with your back against me so that I can give you some much-needed attention." She lay back on the bed and invited him to lie back against her.

"Are you going to get undressed?" He questioned her.

"Not yet. I like it when you're naked and I'm not. It does things to me." She bit her lip again and he moaned. Their little scenario was not doing things just to her. He was naked and vulnerable and it upped his excitement when she took control like this.

"Come now and lie back against me. I want to touch you and make you feel better."

He moaned again and lay back against her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to caress his chest with her hands. His cock, already fully engorged, strained more. He let out a strangled moan.

"Pace yourself, Rum, I want to touch every inch of you." Her hands strayed down his stomach to his abdomen. She touched and caressed and kneaded his skin. She then began to plant little kisses on his back, working her way down his spine. Her hands caressed his hips and then moved back onto his butt. She grasped his butt in her hands and then squeezed. He moaned and thrust forward in response.

"Belle." His voice was ragged.

"I love the feel of your skin and the way your muscles contract against my hands and fingers. She kneaded and massaged his butt and he thrust again.

Then she moved her hand to his hips and slid them down his body to his outer thighs. She ran her hands up and down, gradually moving them to the front of his thighs. "Open your legs a little, Rum." He did as she said and she moved her hands so that she could stroke his inner thighs.

"Belle." She could hear the need in his voice.

"Lie back now, Rum. I want to see you better." She knelt on the bed and watched him.

"Perfect." She pushed his legs apart and began to kiss his inner thighs from his knees up. Her kisses got more intense the higher up she got. He moaned and writhed under her.

"Does that feel good, Rum?"

He made a sound that she took as a yes. His hand was now entangled in her hair. "How does this feel?" She planted a series of kisses in the crease at the very top of each leg. He bucked and strained in response. His fingers dug into her scalp.

"I'm going to come if you put your mouth on me, Belle. I don't think I can hold back." He sounded desperate.

"It's OK, Rum. That's what I want you to do. I want us to do what feels good when it feels good. I don't want you to hold back." She could feel him loosening his grip on her head. "That's good, Rum. Let me take care of you." With that she slid her tongue up the shaft of his cock to the tip. He gasped and clutched the bed with his free hand.

Belle licked the fluid that was oozing out and teased the opening with the tip of her tongue. He whimpered. "You taste good, Rum." She swirled her tongue over the head and around the rim and then closed her mouth over the head. He moaned and tightened his grip on her. She murmured little sounds as she licked and sucked the head.

"Deeper... please." He begged her.

Belle wanted to make this the best ever. She took him as far as she could into her mouth and began to move up and down on him, taking him as deep as possible on each pass. He groaned. "So good… that's perfect, sweetheart." His voice was barely a rasp.

She continued sucking him, increasing her pace incrementally. "So good, Belle, so good." He was moaning loudly and writhing under her. "Almost there, sweetheart. Faster... please." He tightened his grip on her and let out a guttural groan. She continued to suck him off until his body became lifeless under her. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Come here." He drew her up next to him so that he could wrap his arms around her. "That was incredible." He squeezed her tightly.

"I liked it too." She placed her leg over his thigh.

He chuckled. "Let me see." He slipped his hand between her legs and gently stroked her through her panties. She arched her back and whimpered.

He continued to stroke her as he pulled the fabric aside and slipped a finger into her. "I can feel how much you liked it, sweetheart. Tell me what you want me to do for you." He lightly bit her shoulder.

She whimpered. "I'll show you." He could have sworn she blushed slightly. He didn't know how he deserved her. She was wise and selfless and sweet and sexy and caring and loving all rolled into one adorable package... one extremely sexy adorable package he thought as he watched her undress.

"It's something we did before." She positioned herself over him so that she was holding the headboard and straddling his face.

He grasped her butt in his hands and chuckled. If he hadn't just come, his cock would be throbbing. He loved the way she had taken control of satisfying his needs and was now taking control of her own. "This is one of my favorite positions, sweetheart." He pulled her down to his mouth and slid his tongue through her folds and over her clit. She moved against him to force his tongue to linger on her clit. She whimpered and he chuckled again.

"I see you have everything under control, darling. Since you don't need me to balance you, I'm going to use my hands for other things." He removed his hands from her butt and brought them forward so that he could open her up better to him. He slid his tongue over her again and then placed his whole mouth on her. She gasped and writhed against him. She whimpered and moaned. He used his tongue and mouth on her, alternately nipping and sucking and licking. She moved against him to direct him to what she needed. When she began to whimper and cry repeatedly, he knew she was close. "Just your tongue, Rum." Her voice was as desperate as his had been. He heeded her words and followed her lead as she writhed against him, moaning the whole time. His cock stirred noticeably. Suddenly, he felt her whole body shudder as she screamed her release. She collapsed on the bed next to him and clung tightly to him.

She whimpered again.

He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Was that good for you, sweetheart?"

"Yes." She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Rum." She searched for his left hand and brought the finger with her ring on it to her lips. "I want you to keep my ring."

He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"I want you to wear it as an engagement ring."

"Belle… are you sure?" He knew the ring meant a lot to her.

"Yes. I want us to wear each other's rings. We're both engaged, aren't we?"

"Most assuredly." His eyes never left hers. "From the moment I put it on I didn't want to take it off. I hated the thought of having to give it back to you." He confessed.

"Really?" She needed to hear that.

"Yes, really. I pretended it was an engagement ring…" He paused. "I think your dad thought the same thing."

"What happened? What did he say?" She didn't seem as upset as he'd expected.

"After your father noticed that I was wearing your ring, Nolan inconveniently remembered what you'd said about the ring in your text."

"I had a feeling that's what you were trying to tell me last night."

"Yes… I could see that your dad was very suspicious about the rings. You called before he could question me."

"That's good, no?"

Gold chuckled. "No… he interrogated me about the ring as soon as I hung up the phone."

"He knew…" Belle was stating the obvious.

"I did my best, Belle. I told him that you had given me a ring to wear and I had given one to you. He still looked suspicious and then laughed about it and called me a romantic."

"You are." She smiled widely at him."But why do you think he believes we're engaged?"

"The story doesn't end there…" He paused. "Your dad was in no condition to drive after drinking and eating to excess last night, so I gave him a ride home."

"Thanks, Rum." She hugged him. "I was worried about him after I talked to you."

"Anyway, he didn't feel well at all by the time I got him home and into bed." He paused. "Then, before I could leave, he told me that you used to hold his hand when he was sick."

Belle started giggling.

"This is not funny, Miss French." He tried not to smile.

She giggled more and he tickled her. "Don't be naughty." She could barely catch her breath.

"Yes, he asked me to hold his hand and I did." He suddenly didn't feel amused when he remembered how he had felt about taking care of Moe.

Belle stopped laughing. "That was very sweet of you, Rum. When I think about you and Dad it's funny in some ways, but very touching in others."

He smiled at her. "Don't get me wrong, it was very uncomfortable for me, but it became a bonding moment for us."

"I know it's not easy for you, Rum, which is why I appreciate it all the more." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Is this when he asked you about us?"

"Yes. He came right out and asked if we were engaged… I was almost too shocked to answer. I ended up diverting the question."

"How?"

"Don't forget that I was under duress here, Belle…"

She looked expectantly at him.

"I asked him if he didn't think it was a bit too soon for that."

"Rum?" Her tone was less than understanding.

"I know. I know." He looked sheepish. "It was a foolish thing to say knowing we'd be announcing our engagement in another day." He looked pleadingly at her. "Do you forgive me?"

She appeared to contemplate her answer. "We'll see after you tell me the rest of your story."

"That's fair… anyway, this is where your father shocked me to the core. He told me that he and your mother had married after knowing each other for only a month and that he's grateful to this day because it gave them all that much more time together."

Belle now had tears in her eyes. Gold caressed her cheek.

"Then he said that he knew that I wasn't asking for his blessing, but that we had it no matter what we decided to do."

Belle's tears were running down her cheeks. "He knows, Rum, and he's happy for us."

'I know." He also had tears in his eyes.

"I know why he guessed we were engaged." Belle continued.

Gold waited to hear.

"Did you ever notice the pinky ring that dad wears?"

"Yes." Gold pictured it in his mind.

"My mom gave it to him as an engagement ring. He must have figured that I would do the same thing."

"Oh, Belle. That's a lovely story." He was almost afraid to ask. "Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yes, I intended it as an engagement ring all along." She smiled through her tears.

"Have I told you how much I love you, Belle, and how much I want to marry you?" He held her close.

She nestled even closer to him.

"You still have to tell your dad, Belle. He doesn't know for sure."

"I will... first thing tomorrow." She stroked his cheek. "I'd love for you to be with me, but I think Dad will want to have a heart to heart with me."

"I agree. He really does miss you, sweetheart." He paused, not sure if he should ask his next question. "Do you think he'll ever remarry?"

"No. He doesn't want to. My mom was the only one for him." She stared deeply into Gold's eyes. "I know exactly how he feels."

Gold felt the same way. "So do I." He couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else but her.


	36. Sharing News (and other things)

"Are you nervous about telling your dad?" Gold questioned Belle as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. They'd agreed the night before that they'd announce their engagement today. Belle would go to see her dad and he would call Neal to break the news to him.

"A little. I know he's going to be happy for me, but I'm nervous about the other questions he'll have. He's going to want details that we haven't discussed yet."

Gold sat beside her. He knew she was right. "Then let's discuss them." He snaked his arm around her waist.

She glanced up at him. "OK." She bit her lower lip. "Do you want to know what I decided about our living arrangements?"

Gold gave her his full attention. He'd wanted to ask her what she'd decided from the moment she'd come home with him the night before, but he hadn't wanted to pressure her. He chuckled. That and the fact that they'd been engaged in other activities. His body responded as he looked at her lips and thought about her mouth on him last night.

"Did you want to discuss the pros and cons with me first?" He was trying to buy himself time. He didn't want her to see his disappointment if she'd decided to stay at the apartment.

"I don't think we need to. You said something last night that settled it for me."

Gold's mind raced back to the previous evening, wondering what he could have said. He hoped he hadn't been too needy. He had trouble holding back how much he wanted to be with her. He prepared himself for the worst.

"I think we want the same thing." She smiled at him.

His chest tightened. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He was almost afraid to hope.

"I don't want to wait to live together and I know you don't either. I feel at home here with you."

"Belle…" He couldn't get another word out. He was too happy and surprised to speak. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured by anything I may have said." He still couldn't believe it.

"I'm positive, Rum. Are you happy?" There was a question in her eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. I just want to make sure it's the right decision for you."

"It's right for me… for us. The funny thing is that what Dad said to you about never regretting the extra time he had with my mom helped me decide. I don't want to put off being together."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that he helped you make this decision." Gold grinned.

She giggled. "I think he's starting to get used to me doing things that he's not expecting."

"He's not the only one. You have a way of taking me by surprise too." He nuzzled her neck. "And you know I like it."

"I know." She smiled. "I like surprising you." She bit her lower lip again.

His cock stirred. He kissed her and then he chuckled. "I know this is what I wanted, but does it mean that I won't have a chance to collect rent from Miss French?"

She giggled. "We can do whatever you want, Mr. Gold. We can even use the apartment if you don't rent it out right away."

His cock stirred again. He had no intention of renting out that apartment. It would be convenient for both of them while Belle was working at the library. "I won't be renting it out any time soon. It will be completely at your disposal."

"I like how you think, Mr. Gold. I was looking forward to being your tenant."

His body was responding to her words in spite of his best intentions. He was determined to keep it under control. "You're being delightfully naughty, Miss French. I'd love to know how you were planning to appease Mr. Gold if you didn't have the rent ready on the agreed upon date."

"I was going to point out that he seemed very tense and stiff and that I was willing to give him a massage to help him relax. It would be my way of thanking him for giving me an extra day."

His cock got harder. "Would it involve the removal of clothing?"

"Of course. I can't give a proper massage through the layers of clothing that Mr. Gold wears. The man is much too covered up."

He tickled her and she shrieked.

"I think Mr. Gold would like to collect the rent from Miss French this coming Friday after work. I presume that Miss French will be there when he comes knocking."

"Most definitely. She never shirks her responsibilities."

"Very good, then. It's a date, um, I mean an appointment."

"Miss French is looking forward to it." They grinned at one another and flirted some more.

After a couple of minutes, Gold changed the tone and took her hand. "Do you want to move out of the apartment this weekend, Belle?" Now that she'd made her decision, he was anxious for her to move in with him.

"Yes. I don't have that much, Rum… mostly clothing. My other possessions are being shipped to my dad's house. They won't arrive until later in the week."

Gold was excited about integrating her possessions with his. He wanted her to feel that the house reflected her as soon as possible. "So what are some of these possessions we can be expecting?" He honestly wanted to know. There was so much about her that he was still discovering.

"You'll find out when they arrive. I think it will be fun to find out new things about each other a little at a time. Don't you?"

It was as though she had read his thoughts." "I see we're of the same mind in that regard, sweetheart. In the meantime, I want you to feel free to rearrange anything you want to your liking. This is your home now."

She caressed his cheek. "Thanks, Rum. I won't do anything too crazy… at least not until we're married." She tried to hide her smile.

He knew she was teasing him. Not that he would mind any changes she made. "I'm not worried, darling. I trust you completely." He grinned at her. "And since you brought it up…"

She knew what he was going to say before he finished his sentence. "I thought about it, Rum, and I don't want a long engagement."

He could barely contain his excitement. He got up and embraced her from behind. He kissed the top of her head. "You know that I would drop everything and make it official tomorrow."

"I know." She said it shyly. "I feel the same way."

His heart leapt into his throat. "You do?"

"I do."

Gold was ecstatic, but he held back. "I don't want you to miss out on having a wedding, Belle." He realized that even he wanted one. "I don't want to miss out either."

"I'm so happy we feel the same way about this. I don't want to wait, but I want to share our marriage with my dad and Neal and a few close friends."

Gold felt a lump forming in his throat. "I want it to be something we'll both always remember."

"I think that would be the case no matter what." She leaned back into him.

"So what are you thinking, sweetheart?" He let her go and sat back down beside her.

"I was thinking we'd get married soon." She looked shyly at him again.

He chuckled. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that."

She grinned. "I have an idea for our wedding that would be very special for us, but that wouldn't take a lot of time to plan. Since it would be very small and intimate, we could get married in less than a month if the dates work out for my dad and Neal."

It was too good to be true as far as Gold was concerned. "As happy as that makes me, Belle, are you sure that's enough time?"

"I'm positive. When I was looking into a place to rent in Storybrooke, I came across a lot of beautiful mansions on the water that were available for rental by the week or weekend. There was one that I fell in love with so I looked into it this week and it's available. I thought we could rent it for the wedding and then stay there over the weekend for our honeymoon. I can't get time off from work to go away and you just got back to the office. I thought that maybe we could take a special honeymoon trip sometime later in this year or next."

"I'm all for two honeymoons." He grinned seductively at her and she giggled.

"Why am I not surprised?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. He already had an idea in his mind for the honeymoon that he thought she'd love. Her idea to delay it would make it work out perfectly.

"Shouldn't we see this place in person before we decide to rent it?" Gold was not one to leave anything to chance.

"Yes, definitely. We can take a ride there tomorrow to have a look."

Gold wasn't surprised that Belle was already way ahead of him. He smiled his broadest smile. "I can't wait to see it." He kissed her again. "You're amazing, Belle."

She smiled back. "I hope you like it. There's something about it that makes it special for us."

He waited. "Are you planning to share what that is?"

"You'll know when you see it."

"I like these little mysteries."

"So do I." Her smile lit up the room.

Gold loved how happy she looked. "OK, then. Now that we have some idea about the wedding site and the honeymoon, what about a wedding gown? Will you have time to find the right one?" He was still anxious that she not miss out on anything.

"I already have the gown." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I always knew in my heart that if I ever got married, I'd wear my mom's wedding gown. I thought it would be the one way I could have my mom with me on my wedding day."

Gold could see the tears forming in her eyes. He hugged her closer to him. "That's a beautiful sentiment, sweetheart."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "Her gown fits me almost perfectly. I just have to make a few tweaks and add something to it that will make it special for me and you."

"And you'll have time? I hope you're not overwhelmed with planning a wedding on top of your new job and new home, Belle. I don't want you to be stressed by any of this. We can wait if it will make it easier for you."

"It's OK, Rum. I know there will be adjustments." She paused, "The good thing is that I'm already comfortable in my new home." Her eyes locked with his. "I can't explain it, but now that we've decided to live together, I feel settled. It's as though I was always meant to be here with you."

Nothing she said could have made him happier. He felt the same way. His house had suddenly become comfortable and warm and cozy to him and he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible there with her. "Oh, Belle, you've made me more comfortable in my own home. You make it feel like home."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm excited about living here with you, Rum."

"So am I. We should pick up your clothes from the apartment today. You can help me make room for your things in the closets and dressers." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" A smile played at Belle's lips.

"I own a lot of clothing."

She laughed. "Does that mean we're going to have to find room for me?"

He grinned sheepishly. "It means that we'll have to be creative. This is a big house, Belle. I have a lot of closets. We'll just have to figure out how to make the best use of them."

"I think it will be fun." She gave him a seductive look that made his cock twitch.

"I'm sure it will." He chuckled. He had a feeling that they wouldn't accomplish as much as they wanted to. Not that he was complaining.

"We have so much to discuss, Rum. I'm glad we have most of the weekend to ourselves. Maybe it's a good time now for me to go see Dad. I don't think I can do anything else until I talk to him."

He agreed. It would be a relief to get past this morning and their respective conversations with Moe and Neal. "Good idea. I'm sure your father will have questions you can't answer yet, but at least you have some answers for him." He kissed her cheek. "I hope he's not too upset about us living together." He was dreading Monday morning when he saw Moe at the office. He was sure they'd be having another one of their little discussions.

"I'm pretty sure Dad will be OK with it. He trusts you, Rum. You've more than proven yourself to him." She stroked his cheek.

"You think so?" He was still uncertain even though he knew they'd come a long way.

"He asked you to hold his hand the other night. He sees you as part of his family."

Gold felt emotional again. It was new for him to feel included. "It's getting better, but I think he's going to have some issues with us moving in together." Gold already knew that Moe would question their financial arrangement. He also knew that it was something that Belle would not let slide by either. Moe didn't want Belle to feel obligated to him in any way.

"I know, Rum. He's going to be concerned about some of the things that concern me too."

"I understand, sweetheart. I promise that we'll discuss everything." He kissed her hand.

"I know we will. I'm just anxious to tell Dad. Once that's done I'm all yours."

He liked how that sounded. She was all his and he was most definitely all hers. "I can't wait." The look he gave her made her laugh.

"I'll be home before you know it." She smiled widely. "I like how that sounds."

"So do I." He got up and hugged her from behind again. "Do you want me to give you a ride to your dad's or do you want to use the car?" He made a point of not calling it his car.

"Would you mind if I borrowed it? I really have to get a car soon. I don't want to be a bother to you every time I need to go somewhere."

"It's no bother. We can drive together for a while until you get settled. In the meantime you can use the car any time you want. Why don't you take it now? I want you to get used to driving it." He realized that their finances were definitely going to be an issue. He wanted to buy her a car as soon as possible, but he knew she would object vehemently. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Thanks, Rum. This way you can take your time calling Neal while I'm gone."

"Yes." His stomach knotted again. He had no idea of what he was going to say to Neal.

"You're nervous about Neal, aren't you?"

She was so good at reading him. "Is it that obvious?"

"I can feel your body tensing up." She held his hand. "I'll comfort and coddle you when I come back if things don't go well."

His body responded. "I think I'm going to need a lot of comforting and coddling no matter how it goes."

She giggled. "Of course you will…"

He laughed. "I love you, Belle. I want to say a million things to you right now."

"I'll be back soon. Then we'll have the rest of the weekend to talk and be together."

After a few more kisses and hugs, he finally let her go. He sat there for a while with a silly grin on his face. She'd agreed to move in with him and they'd be married within a month. He could have never in his wildest dreams thought that something like this could happen to him.

He picked up his phone to call Neal. He tried to rehearse in his mind what he would say. He didn't think he could bear it if Neal wasn't happy for him.

"Dad! This is a surprise."

Gold knew he would have that reaction. They'd pretty much settled into a routine where Neal called him. "Yes. How are you? Is this a good time to talk?"

"I'm sitting at my kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and the paper. What's up?"

Gold swallowed. "I have some news to share with you." He could feel his throat constricting as he spoke.

There was silence on both ends. Gold began to speak again. "It's about me and Belle."

"You're engaged." Neal said it before he could.

Gold was thrown off balance. It took him several seconds to respond. "What makes you say that?"

Neal didn't cut him any slack. "Are you or aren't you?"

Gold had no choice but to answer honestly. "We are… but how…"

"It wasn't hard to guess. As soon as you mentioned Belle I knew."

Gold was still trying to recover. "I was trying to break it to you gently." He was at a loss for words.

"I get it, Dad. You're madly in love with her and you want to make it official before anything happens to screw it up."

Gold's insecurities immediately kicked in. "You think I'm going to screw it up?" Was that why he was so anxious to get married right away?

"No, I don't think you're going to screw it up. I just figured that's what you were thinking."

Gold concentrated his thoughts on Belle. She accepted him for who he was - faults and all. "No, not at all. We just want to start our life together and see no reason to wait." He felt better as he said it. He didn't know why he always let his self-doubt get the better of him.

"I'm not surprised, Dad. I could see this coming a mile away. You're completely head over heels for one another."

"So you're OK with it?" Gold needed to know how Neal really felt. It was something that was going to have an effect on his life too.

"What can I say, Dad? It's not up to me to tell you how to live your life."

Gold's heart sank. Neal hadn't answered his question. He tried to hide his disappointment. "There's more." He spoke hesitantly. "We're not planning a long engagement."

There was a long silence. Gold's stomach was doing flip flops.

Neal finally spoke. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're planning to be married within a month's time." He braced himself for Neal's reaction.

"Oh…"

Gold waited, hoping Neal would say more. When the silence stretched out too long, he forced himself to speak. "I know it's soon and I understand if you disapprove, but it's the right thing for me and Belle."

There was another short silence before Neal spoke. "Listen, Dad, I want you to be happy and I can see that Belle is probably the best thing that's happened to you in forever. I just hope you think everything through before you tie the knot."

"You mean financially?" He knew this would come up even though it was something that he didn't want to think about in terms of his relationship with Belle. It had come up with Neal and it would come up with Belle and Moe.

"Yes… you have a lot to consider."

Gold knew that Neal was being realistic. "You know that you're well taken of. Neither Belle nor I would let anything interfere with that." He knew in his heart that Belle would always put Neal's interests before her own.

"I wasn't talking about myself, Dad. You know I appreciate everything you've given me and want to give me in the future. I'm thinking more about your own concerns should anything happen."

Gold's heart sank again. He couldn't help always thinking the worst when it came to himself. It was still difficult to accept that someone could love him so unconditionally. Fortunately, the thought of Belle made him banish those thoughts quickly. "I've thought long and hard about marrying Belle. You know I don't make rash decisions."

"Then I'm happy for you… and for Belle. It's obvious that you have something special with one another."

Gold's heart felt a thousand times lighter. He'd expected more objections from Neal.

"I needed to hear you say that." Gold wanted to be completely honest with his son. He didn't want either of them to pretend for the sake of the other.

"It's the truth, Dad. You know that I've been honest about my feelings from the beginning."

"Yes, you have." Gold was well aware that they'd come a long way in a very short time. He was also aware that it was Belle's honesty and openness that had made Neal come around so quickly.

"You're lucky you found one another."

Gold teared up. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." Gold took a few seconds to get up his nerve. "I have something else I need to ask you." He paused. "Would you do me the honor of being my best man?" He heard the hitch in his voice as he asked.

There was another brief silence. "I'd be honored, Dad."

Gold's heart beat faster. He could feel himself choking up. "I'm the one who's honored."

Neal felt his own emotions running high. He needed more time to say more."Just so you know, I should be back in Storybrooke by next weekend."

Gold was too happy about Neal's return home to hold back. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"To tell you the truth, I was hoping I could either stay with you until I find a place of my own or rent one of your apartments if you have any available."

Gold was thrilled that Neal was asking for his assistance in his own way. He had so much that he wanted to share with Neal and Belle. He just wished they would both be less difficult about accepting things from him.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to let you know that Belle's moving in with me." It was probably just as well that they were getting everything out in the open. "You know I have plenty of room so you're welcome to stay if you'd like." He was sure Belle would be OK with it even if it might be a bit uncomfortable and not what they'd been planning.

"Uh, um, I'd prefer to rent one of your apartments. I'm not sure Belle wants to move in with both of us." If Neal was surprised, he didn't let on.

"You're probably right." Gold suddenly found himself chuckling. He realized that the apartment he had available was in the same building as Emma Swan's apartment.

"I do have an apartment that I think would be perfect for you, but I don't want you to pay rent."

"Dad…" Gold could hear the objection in Neal's voice.

"Let me do this for you, Neal… at least until you get yourself established. You can pay me as soon as you get your business off the ground." Gold pleaded.

Neal hesitated. "We'll see."

Gold was ecstatic. That was as close to a yes as he'd ever heard from his son. "That's fair." He tried to tone down the joy he felt.

"So we're all set then? I'll see you next weekend?" Neal made it official.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to having you back home again. I've missed you." Gold wanted to say so much more.

"Me too, Dad." He cleared his throat. "Let me know if you need me to do anything for the wedding." He hesitated. "And, Dad… Congratulations! You're a very lucky man and I'm very happy for you… and I'm happy that Belle's going to be a part of our family."

Gold's heart felt as though it wanted to burst out of his chest. "Thank you. Belle's very excited that we're going to be a family."

"She's a sweetheart. Give her my love and congratulations."

"I will."

OK, then. I'll see you next weekend." Neal was about to end the conversation.

"Just one more thing…" Now that everything was squared away with Neal, Gold couldn't resist. "Emma Swan will be at the wedding. We're inviting all of my employees."

"Dad…" Neal's tone was reprimanding again.

"I know, I know… I just thought I'd mention it."

Neal laughed. "You're no better than Moe."

Gold chuckled. "I'm a bit more subtle, don't you think?"

"No. You're not."

They both laughed. Gold laughed a bit more knowing what he did about the apartment.

They said their good-byes on that note. Gold found himself smiling continuously for the next hour. His call with Neal had gone so much better than expected. He couldn't wait for Belle to return to tell her. He hoped things were going as well for her.

He was going to start rearranging closets and drawers, but thought better of it. He wanted to wait for Belle. Somehow he knew that what would be a chore if he did it alone, would end up being fun with her. It amazed him how even the most mundane activities became enjoyable when they did them together. He knew they had made the right decision to move in together.

* * *

"Hi, Dad." Belle greeted her father as he opened the front door.

"Belle!" Moe embraced her immediately. "I'm so happy you're back home!" He looked around expecting to see Gold. "Where's Gold?"

Belle pulled away to look at him. "Can't I visit my dad alone?"

Moe laughed. "Of course you can. I just thought I'd be seeing both of you this weekend." He looked down at her left hand which she had positioned behind her back.

Belle noted the direction of his eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Yes…" His restraint surprised her.

"I have some news to share." She pulled him by the hand and led him into the living room. "Why don't we sit?"

Moe seemed to revive himself. "Can I get you something, sweetheart? How about a cup of tea?"

"I'm fine, Dad." She looked into his eyes.

"OK… so what's this news you need to share with me?"

Belle could see him bracing himself. "It's about me and Rum." She smiled shyly. "I think you may already know."

Tears were streaming down Moe's cheeks. "I knew as soon as I saw that Gold was wearing your ring."

Belle took his hands in hers.

"Let me see." He lifted her left hand to look at the ring. "It's beautiful, sweetheart. It must be a family heirloom."

"It is. It's been in Rum's family for a long time." She squeezed her father's hand.

"I knew this was coming, but I wasn't expecting it so soon." Moe's eyes questioned her.

"It's right for us. Neither of us wanted to wait."

"I'm the last one to say anything, Belle… you know that your mom and I married very quickly." She could see him struggling with something. "This doesn't have anything to do with those rumors, does it?"

For a minute she was confused. Then it dawned on her. "You mean the pregnancy rumors?" It hadn't occurred to her that their quick engagement and wedding would cause those to surface again. "Dad, you know those weren't true."

"I know, I know." His tone was apologetic. "I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm not. I've never been so sure of anything in my life and Rum feels the same."

Moe hugged her close. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I know, Dad." She patted his hand and then she smiled widely. "I'm incredibly happy!"

Her radiant smile melted all of his doubts away. "Oh, Belle, I'll do anything you want to make this special for you… and I mean anything."

"Thanks, Dad… Rum and I still have so much to discuss, but we know that we don't want to wait long to get married."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"We're planning to get married in a month."

Moe's shock was obvious. "I know I shouldn't be shocked, sweetheart, but I am. I thought you'd have a longer engagement. Don't you need time to plan your wedding?"

"It's going to be very simple, Dad. Just you and Neal and a few close friends." She patted his hand again to reassure him. "I already have the wedding gown." There were tears glistening in her eyes.

Moe squeezed her hand. "You decided to wear your mom's gown…" His eyes were also filled with tears.

"Yes." Her voice was a mere whisper. "This way mom will be with me the whole time."

They spent the next few minutes hugging and crying. The emotions were too much for either to bear.

"I hope I won't cry this much on the actual day." Belle wiped away her tears.

"That's why we need to get all of this out of our system ahead of time." Moe gave her his hankie. "Your mom would be so proud of you, Belle, and so happy for you."

They cried again for several more minutes.

"Your mom would want us to be happy, Belle." Moe was the first to try to change the mood.

"I know. And I am. I just miss her and wish I could share this with her." They both got choked up again.

After a few more minutes passed, Moe finally composed himself. "Sweetheart, I want you to have the best wedding possible. You plan whatever you want. I'm taking care of everything."

Belle knew that Rum would not agree. "I love you, Dad." She hugged him. "You know that Rum won't let you pay for everything… and neither will I."

"I'm the father of the bride, Belle, and you're my only daughter. You have to let me do this for you."

"Oh, Dad." She understood where he was coming from. Even though she knew that the old traditions had changed, she hated to deny her father something that would make him feel as though he was a huge part of her wedding day. "You know that means the world to me. I promise to talk to you about it more once we start making our plans."

"I won't let you forget. You know me."

"Yes, I do."

"OK, then… Is there anything else I can do to help you out in the meantime? Do you need help settling into your apartment?"

Belle now felt nervous. "About that…"

Moe's face changed rapidly. "Don't tell me you're moving in with Gold?"

Belle didn't know what to say. "Yes, I'm moving in with him. We decided that it was what we both wanted."

"Belle… how's that going to work? Don't you think it's going to make you beholden to him for everything? At least you were paying rent at the apartment."

Belle knew he was right. She'd been fretting herself over the financial aspect of the situation. It was one of the things she had yet to discuss with Rum.

"I know that's an issue, Dad. I haven't had a chance to work it out with Rum yet, but I will. He knows how I feel about paying my own way."

"Does he?" Moe was skeptical.

"Yes, he does. He won't be happy, but he'll understand. You know him, Dad. He'd never use our situation to take advantage of me. He likes my independence… for the most part." She giggled.

Moe laughed in spite of himself. "I can imagine that he feels the same way I do about you sometimes."

"Exactly. The two of you both like to be in control. But Rum is getting better." She thought back to how much he liked it when she took matters into her own hands. This was not something she should be thinking about in her father's presence.

Moe sighed. "I guess I have to trust that you know best, Belle. This is your life."

"Thanks, Dad. And it's OK for you to be worried and concerned about me. Rum keeps reminding me that I am your daughter and it's natural."

"He keeps surprising me. I guess I'm going to have to start getting used to the idea that he's going to be my son-in-law."

"I know it's not easy for you, Dad… It's not easy for him either."

"I know. I'm going to have to have a heart to heart with him when I see him on Monday."

Belle stifled a giggle. She was sure Rum was already expecting it.

"Are we OK now, Dad?" Belle squeezed his hand again.

"Come here, sweetheart." He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "I'm happy you've found everything you're looking for. You deserve it."

They both choked up again. "You give Gold my congratulations and tell him that he's the luckiest man in the world."

"I will, Dad." She smiled at him. "I'll talk to you soon. Monday's my first day at work. Maybe I'll stop by your office during my lunch break."

Moe guffawed. "My office or Gold's?"

She giggled. "Both. Plus I thought Mary Margaret and Ruby would like to see my ring. The way news travels around here they probably already know that Rum and I are engaged."

Moe chuckled. "You're probably right about that... I hope you do stop by. Maybe you'll have more details for me. Don't forget what I said, Belle."

"I won't. You'll be the first to know anything we decide."

They said their good-byes and Belle headed back home – she had to remind herself that it was her home now too. She found herself smiling the whole way. Her dad had already known that she was engaged as she'd suspected. And he'd taken it well. He was genuinely happy for her. How far they'd come. She hoped things had gone half as well between Rum and Neal.

Belle was still smiling as she pulled into the driveway. She couldn't wait to tell Rum about her dad and to begin moving in with him officially. She knew they still had a lot of things to work out, but she welcomed them. It was fun learning more about each other and doing things together. She knew they had made the right decision to move in together.


	37. On the Table and In the Closet

"Rum!" Belle found him in the library drinking a cup of tea. She ran over to him and settled herself on his lap. The huge smile on her face made it clear that all had gone well with her dad.

Gold enfolded her in his arms. She was exactly where he wanted her. "Belle…" He leaned in to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roamed her back and hips as he deepened the kiss. She moaned quietly.

"I trust all went well?" Gold slipped his hands under her blouse to caress her bare skin.

"Yes, better than I expected." She answered in between their kisses. "Dad didn't give me a hard time at all. He's even more or less OK with us moving in together."

"More or less?" Gold broke their kiss to search her eyes. He knew there'd be some issue.

"It's nothing to worry about. We can discuss it later. Right now I'm just happy that he's not upset. He told me to congratulate you and to tell you that you're the luckiest man in the world." She blushed.

Gold grinned. "That's one thing your dad and I are in full agreement on." He pressed his lips against hers again.

"Mmmmm…" She responded to his kiss. "And I'm the luckiest woman." She pushed his hair back from his face with both hands while looking deeply into his eyes. "How did things go with Neal?"

His eyes filled with tears. "He's happy for us… and he's agreed to be my best man."

"Oh, Rum!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm so relieved, Belle." He pulled her closer.

"I know."

"He told me to give you his love and congratulations. You've won him over, Belle. You've been honest with him and that's made the difference."

"It's the same with my dad, Rum. You've answered every question he's had and taken a lot of grief from him. It's made him trust you."

Gold's relief was evident on his face. "I'm glad that's over with. Now can we relax and enjoy our engagement?"

She hesitated before responding. "Almost…"

He'd already known the answer before he'd asked the question.

"There are more things we need to discuss."

"I know." He sighed. He knew there were several things that were probably troubling her. "Is there something in particular you want to get out of the way before you can relax?"

"There are a couple of things."

"OK. Let's hear it." Gold was dreading what he knew was coming.

"I'll start with the easiest one." Belle bit her bottom lip. "Dad wants to pay for the whole wedding."

Gold was startled. It was not what he'd been expecting. His first instinct was to object. Before he could say anything, Belle stopped him.

"He is my dad, Rum, and I'm his only daughter. He's always expected that he would pay for everything."

"Belle…" He took her hand. "I understand where he's coming from, but it's not necessary. What do you think?" He wanted to do what she thought best. They were talking about her dad.

"I'm not sure what to do. Dad wants this so much. We can't say no to everything."

"What if we split the cost? Would that work?" Gold knew he had to make some concession.

"It works…"

Gold could sense her discomfort. He knew the their financial situation was bothering her. "We're going to be married, Belle. Everything that's mine will also be yours. Can't we look at it that way?"

She hesitated. He could see that she was struggling. "I'm a very wealthy man, Belle. I can't change that. You're going to be wealthy too once you marry me."

"I know, Rum. I don't want you to be upset, but I'm still struggling with that. I feel as though I'm not contributing anything. It's not a good feeling."

Gold's heart hurt for her and for himself. "Would you hold it against me if I was poor and couldn't pay for anything?"

"Of course not. I'd love you no matter what."

"That's the thing, Belle. What we own isn't that important. It's what we each bring of ourselves to this marriage that counts. I know that's what you believe."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're right."

"Oh, sweetheart. Tell me how to make this better."

"I think I can only do that for myself. It's going to take me a while to get used to all of this."

He hugged her. "I feel guilty. You're the one making all the adjustments here – new job, new home, new lifestyle… having to learn to live with me." He gave her his best puppy-dog look. "I only have to get used to living with the most beautiful, caring, kind, loving and perfect person in the world."

"Rum…" She caressed his cheek.

"It's true." He lifted her chin and smiled at her. "I'm the one who has it easy here. I don't want to make things more difficult for you… I was hoping we'd share everything equally. Does that make sense to you?"

"Maybe we should think about it a little more."

He knew why she was still hedging. "Go ahead and say it, Belle. I want to put everything on the table."

"OK." He heard her voice shaking. "What about Neal?"

"Oh, darling." He hugged her closer. He understood how she felt. "If you're worried about Neal, don't be. Even though he doesn't want anything from me, he's well taken care of… as will be any of the children we have together. We'll both see to that."

He could see the relief in her eyes.

"What about our finances in the meantime before we get married? How will we pay for things? Especially the wedding…"

"I don't think it's going to make a difference who pays for what. We're going to be married within the month - it's really a moot point."

She decided that he was right. She was going to have to get used to this. "OK. I know you're right. It's just going to take me a little time."

He stroked her back. "I promise that it will all work out." He chuckled. "I think I've met my match, Belle. I'm usually the one gnawing on every detail. You may just have me beat."

She giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I like to get things out in the open right away. I knew I'd be worried and upset if we didn't discuss some of these things."

He nuzzled her neck. "Let's promise each other again that we'll always let the other know if something's worrying us or bothering us."

"Even if we know it's going to be uncomfortable to discuss it." She added.

"Yes. I feel as though I can tell you anything, Belle. That's shocking to me on many levels. I've been so closed off for so long. I never knew it could feel so good to share my deepest feelings with someone."

She raked her fingers through his hair and gently kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss and his cock hardened considerably.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" He wanted to address it before his body prevented his mind from functioning.

"Other than Neal, I'm mainly concerned about protecting your interests." There. She finally said it.

He knew she'd be worried about that. It was in her nature to be concerned about everyone but herself. "My only interest is you. We both know that what we have here is rare and remarkable and special. There's nothing that will change it."

"I know." Her eyes teared up again.

He kissed her head. "I love you, sweetheart." He lifted her chin again. "Are we ready to relax and enjoy this engagement now?"

"Yes." She stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "I think I'm ready."

"OK, then." He stroked her cheek in return. "Let me start by sharing some good news with you. Neal's officially moving to Storybrooke on Saturday and he's willing to help us with our wedding plans if we need him."

Belle couldn't help noticing the smirk on his face. It was not the type of smile she would have expected to accompany this news. "Rum?"

"Neal asked if I had an apartment available for rent."

"You have the library apartment." She was quick to point out.

"That's not available, sweetheart… as you know."

She giggled. "Well, it could be."

"Fortunately, it's not necessary. I have the perfect apartment available for him." He chuckled.

"Rum?"

"It's much more suitable for his needs than the library apartment… plus it has an added bonus."

She could tell he was up to something. She waited for him to continue.

"Miss Swan just happens to be renting an apartment in the same building."

"No! You wouldn't!" She began to laugh.

He chuckled. "I have to admit that I'm enjoying the thought of this a little too much."

Belle straddled his lap and kissed him again. "That's very naughty of you, Mr. Gold."

"I didn't know you'd like the idea of it so much, Miss French."

She giggled and pressed against him. His cock strained against his pants. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to have further serious discussion.

"I feel so much better, Rum." She kissed him again. "Do you feel like rearranging the closets now?"

Gold laughed. "I can't say that I was thinking of that at the moment." He slipped his hands under her blouse.

"I promise it will be fun." She gave him a long lingering kiss.

"I'll trust you." He chuckled to himself. He was getting to know how her mind worked.

"I picked up my clothes on the way back from Dad's so we don't have to make a special trip to the apartment. I left some at the door on my way in. I just have to get the rest out of the car and we can get started." She grinned happily at him.

He smiled back. As demanding as his need had become, he almost forgot about it in anticipation of helping her move in. The thought of her clothes mixed in with his did all types of things to him. "OK, sweetheart. Let me help you."

"That's OK, Rum. I can get the rest. Why don't you head upstairs?"

Gold chuckled. "OK. Show me what you have. I'll bring some up with me."

Belle gave him a bundle and he headed upstairs while she retrieved the rest.

It only took her a few trips to gather her belongings. "That's everything." She settled the last bunch on the bed.

"OK, then. Let's see what we can do." Gold led her to the bedroom closet.

He switched on a light and directed her in. She'd peeked into the closet previously, but had never been in it. It was a decent sized walk-in closet, lined on both sides with Rum's clothes, arranged by item type and color.

She giggled. "It's very you."

He chuckled. "I suggest you reserve judgment until you've seen all of it."

"What?" She giggled more. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He took her hand and led her to the back of the closet. "There's more." He directed her attention to another door at the back left that opened into a huge carpeted extension, the size of an actual room. It was lined with shelves filled with shoes and other accessories as well as additional suits, shirts, ties, etc. There was also a dresser, a chair, a bench and a full-length mirror in it.

Belle was speechless. "This is a room in itself."

He chuckled. "Exactly. I had part of the adjoining room converted into an extension for my closet." He grinned at her. "What do you think?"

"I don't even know what to say. This is incredible and so well-organized. I'd hate to change any of it to fit my things in."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "And I feel the opposite. I can't wait to add all of your clothes. We can move a lot of my stuff to another room."

"But everything is color-coordinated and in such perfect order." Belle weakly objected.

"Too perfect and ordered, sweetheart. It's time for a change." He moved his arm down to her waist and pulled her closer. "I want you to take as much closet space as you need."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. This is our home now, Belle. Mine and yours. I want us to share everything equally."

"OK." She giggled. "My clothing won't take up that much room, but I may need more room for shoes than you think."

Gold perked up. His mind went immediately to her stiletto fantasy. "Tell me more."

She knew exactly what he was thinking. "I like wearing high heels, Rum… very high heels."

"Like the ones you talked about during our phone call?" His cock stirred.

She bit her lower lip. "Yes… I have a lot of them."

"You didn't wear them on the cruise…" He looked confused.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to balance myself with the movement of the ship. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit clumsy."

He chuckled. "You're perfect to me, Belle."

She smiled shyly and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you think so. I just hope I don't disappoint you when you finally notice all my flaws."

He squeezed her. "I want to know everything about you – the good and the bad."

"Thanks, Rum." She squeezed him back.

"I have some of my shoes with me. The rest are being shipped to my Dad's." She giggled. "Should we start with them?"

"Yes." He began to remove some of his shoes from the shelves. "How much room do you need to start?"

"Those two shelves will be enough for now… I'll get my shoes while you finish making room." She left and returned in less than a minute.

Gold watched as she began to remove her shoes from the bag. His thoughts kept straying to her fantasy. "Maybe you should model each pair for me before placing them on the shelves." She had on a very short skirt that was setting his imagination on fire. He could not stop thinking of that skirt paired with the heels.

"I'd love to." She knew exactly what he was thinking. She had a few of her own ideas too. "Why don't you sit back on the chair? You'll have a better view from there."

His cock stirred more. "Excellent idea, sweetheart." He sat back and watched her.

She slipped on the first pair of shoes and stood in front of him with her legs spread apart. His cock hardened. Her extremely shapely legs were even more shapely in those heels. His eyes followed them all the way up to the hem of her skirt. "You should always wear heels, Belle." His voice was husky.

She walked over closer to him so that he could almost see under her skirt. "Take my panties off, Rum."

His cock stiffened. She was taking control again. He slid his hands up the sides of her thighs and over her hips. He hooked his fingers over the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. She changed her position, allowing them to fall to her ankles. She slipped out of her shoes and out of the panties. "That's much better."

She bent down to pick up the heels, exposing her bare butt to him. His excitement skyrocketed. She had to know what she was doing. She lingered in that position and then finally straightened up and deposited the shoes on one of the shelves. "Let's try another pair."

Gold's eyes never left her as she stepped into another set of heels. His eyes traveled the length of her legs. He watched her as she walked closer to him and lifted one leg up on the chair next to him. Her short skirt hid nothing. He gulped.

"Do you like this shoe, Rum?" She settled it on his lap, exposing herself to him even more.

"Yes." He wrapped his hand around her ankle and then slid it up her calf.

She whimpered. "That feels good."

"How does this feel?" He moved his hand further up her leg, under her skirt, over the inside of her thigh. When he got as high as he could go, he cupped her in his hand.

She gasped.

He kissed the inside of her thigh. "Does this feel good too?"

She emitted a strangled little sound.

He chuckled. "I'd love to see another pair of shoes, darling." He rubbed his thumb over her clit. She whimpered as she moved unsteadily away from him to remove the shoes she was wearing. She bent over to pick them up, once again revealing her bare butt to him. She lingered quite a while in that position, giving him another show. His cock throbbed and strained for release from his trousers.

She straightened up and slipped into a third pair of heels. She smiled seductively at him. "You like?"

"Come here." He was rapidly losing control.

She walked slowly over and stood in front of him. "Take off my pants, Belle. I want you to see what you're doing to me."

Belle did as he asked, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. His cock sprang up and lay flat against his belly. She pulled the pants all the way off and ran her hands up the inside of his legs and thighs. He spread his legs open wider. She kissed the inside of his thighs over and over again until he moaned and dug his fingers into her scalp. A series of whimpers and moans escaped her lips.

"I need you to stand up, sweetheart." His voice was ragged.

She slid her hands up the insides of his thighs one last time and planted a kiss on his cock.

He groaned and dug his fingers deeper into her. She planted more open-mouthed kisses on his cock. He grunted. "Please, sweetheart." He urged her to get up.

When she was once again standing in front of him, he moved forward on the chair and pulled her closer. "Hold your skirt up."

She whimpered and lifted her skirt.

"I know what you want, sweetheart." He cupped her butt in one hand and pulled her closer to him. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her clit before sucking it into his mouth. She dug her fingers into his head and cried out.

"Mmmmmm…. You taste so good, darling." He opened his mouth to suck her in further and she moaned and dug her fingers in deeper. She arched her back to push herself further into him. He never stopped sucking. The sensations became almost unbearable. She arched her back and pulled his hair until waves of release passed over her. She had to pull away from him from the intensity, dropping to her knees at his feet.

He raked his fingers through her hair. "Was that good, sweetheart?"

"Yes." She whimpered.

He massaged her scalp as she laid her head on his thigh.

"Tell me what you want, Rum." She kissed him between his legs. He had to stop her.

"Would you bend over in front of me with your legs wide open?" His cock throbbed as he said the words. He could not get the image of her bare butt out of his head.

"Anything you want, Rum."

She bent down in front of him with her hands on the floor and her naked butt in the air. He grasped her butt in his hands and groaned as he planted kisses and then bites on it.

She whimpered as his groans grew louder. He pulled back and looked at her splayed in front of him with the spiked heels and gorgeous legs and delectable bare little butt. His cock felt as though it would burst.

He stood up and helped her stand up in front of him. He held her from behind and bit her neck. "I'm feeling out of control, Belle. You're so damn sexy." He bit her earlobe and she moaned.

He directed her to the back of the chair and asked her to bend over and lean on it. She opened her legs, pulled her skirt up and stuck her butt back in the air for him. He groaned loudly. She was basically naked except for her heels. He could feel the fluid dripping from his throbbing cock.

He slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her again. He found her clit and teased it very gently with his finger. She whimpered. "Tell me if this is too soon for you, sweetheart."

"It's good." He bit her shoulder and pressed two fingers into her. She opened her legs wider. He groaned. He slowly removed his fingers and then pushed his cock into her where his fingers had been. She gasped and he moaned. She was so tight from this position. He knew he would come quickly. He bent over her and bit her back. She pushed against him.

"Does this feel good for you, Belle? I'm not going to last long." He nibbled her along her backbone.

She whimpered. "Yes. It excites me."

He thrust into her and she gasped again. "OK, darling. Hold on tight."

He began to slowly thrust into her.

"Go as fast as you want, Rum. It feels good."

He groaned loudly and let himself pound hard and fast into her. He brought his right hand around to find her clit with his fingers and massaged it with each push. She cried out as he erratically brought himself to a fast and intense release.

He continued to push into her as he stroked her over the edge.

They both collapsed onto the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry, Belle. I got a little out of control there." He held her close.

"I told you I liked it, Rum. I like it when you lose control like that."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me. Are you OK?"

"Never better." She pulled his head onto her chest and gently scraped her nails across his scalp.

He moaned contentedly in response.

After a couple of minutes she giggled. "I never thought I'd do something like this in a closet."

He chuckled. "We didn't get too far with our rearranging."

"I put two pairs of shoes on the shelves." They both laughed.

"At least I had to foresight to carpet this floor. I never knew it would be so useful."

She giggled again. They hugged each other and rolled over so that she was on top of him.

"We're extremely compatible, darling. We both like the same things." He brushed the hair from her face. "Just tell me you'll let me know if you don't like something. I always want both of us to have fun."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I've told you before that I will."

He hugged her again. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too. I'm so happy that we didn't wait to move in together."

They lay there for a while longer holding and caressing each other. Eventually they sat up. "Maybe we should try to get this closet rearranged now that we got that out of our system." Gold grinned at her.

"I agree. I bet we can get a lot done now." She giggled.

"Unless your needs get the better of you again." He teased her.

"My needs?"

"You're the one who forced me to remove your panties. I had no chance after that."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Sweetheart, I love it when you take charge. You can order me to do anything you like and I guarantee you I'll be all over it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do."

She tried to sound stern. "OK. We really should try to get something done."

"You're right." They finally got serious and made a lot of headway in the closet. They added all of Belle's shoes and made room for all of her clothes (including the ones still to come) in both the outer and inner closets. They ended up moving some of Gold's clothing to the closets and dressers in the guest rooms.

"It doesn't look as organized as it did when it was just your clothing." He could hear the apology in her voice.

"I like it so much better." He held her from behind. "I can see you in it, Belle. There's life here that wasn't here before."

"You think so?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes. Look at it. There's all types of variety here that was missing before. You've brought that into my life, Belle."

Her smile betrayed her relief. "Thanks, Rum. You always know the right things to say."

"It's the truth." He pulled her hair back from her face and kissed her neck. "We got a lot done today in spite of our slow start." He squeezed her.

"Yes." She giggled. "I got energized after our little distraction."

He chuckled. "You're too adorable. I just want to eat you up."

"Rum?" She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Are you hungry?"

He laughed. "You really are your father's daughter."

She giggled. "I'm starving."

He hugged her tight. "I'm hungry too. We've done more than enough today. Let's have something to eat. Then we can relax for the rest of the evening. I think we deserve it."

They headed down to the kitchen. "I marinated some chicken earlier. I thought we could cook it on the grill and eat it with a couple of salads."

"Sounds perfect. You're always thinking ahead."

"I didn't want you to go hungry."

She smiled. "We're going to have to plan out our meals from now on. I think we should take turns cooking."

"Sounds good to me. Just know that I don't mind cooking at all, Belle. I find it therapeutic. I'm more than happy to take extra turns."

"I guess we'll work it out as we go along."

"Yes. Plus we'll go out at least once a week to give ourselves a break." He held her from behind. "I like this."

"Me too." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

They prepared the meal together. Belle made salads and Gold grilled the chicken. The weather was beautiful so they were able to enjoy their meal outside.

"It feels good to get some air. We were locked in a closet for half the day." Belle giggled.

"Yes…" He grinned at her. "Should we go for a walk after we eat? You haven't had a chance to explore your new neighborhood yet."

She agreed. They finished eating and cleaning up. Then Gold took her on a walking tour of their neighborhood.

"It's beautiful here, Rum. I love all the gorgeous Victorians."

"Yes, it's quite lovely." They walked along companionably, admiring their neighbors' houses and gardens.

As they walked along, the houses became fewer and farther between. Toward the end of their road, Belle spotted a huge mansion at the top of the hill. "Do you know who lives there?"

Gold chuckled. "That's Jefferson's house."

"Your Jefferson? The hat man?" Belle looked incredulous.

"Yes, the hat man. You seem surprised."

"I didn't expect him to live in a mansion." She kept staring.

"He's a strange one. Most of us don't know much about him. Rumor has it that the house is filled with hats."

Belle giggled. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing. I told you he was obsessed with hats."

She giggled again. "I didn't get to know him very well on the cruise."

"He's very private. Your father and I know him better than most and even we know very little about him. He's quite brilliant and unpredictable."

"Well, I should get to know him better. Same with Gaston and Graham. I didn't spend as much time with them as the others on the cruise."

"I, for one, was very happy you didn't get to know them better." Gold grimaced. "They were your father's choices as potential suitors for you."

"I almost forgot about that." Belle laughed. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Very." He replied drily.

She giggled. "You are not."

He laughed. "OK, I'm not… but I was after I first met you. I was afraid you'd find all of them more interesting than me."

"Oh, Rum…" She stopped to rake her fingers through his hair. "I barely noticed anyone else once I met you… I wasn't interested in anyone but you."

"I like hearing that." He kissed her on the cheek.

She bit her lower lip. "But I do want to get to know everyone now that I'm living in Storybrooke. Plus Jefferson and the others will be at our wedding. I want to feel connected to everyone there."

Gold hugged her. "Unlike me, I'm sure you'll form friendships with a lot of our residents. People can't help being drawn to you, sweetheart."

She squeezed his hand. They walked along silently for a few minutes.

"Have you decided what you'd like me to wear for the wedding?"

Belle smiled widely. "I was just thinking about the same thing… my mom's gown is a vintage 1960's style even though she got married in the 80's." She looked at him.

"Please don't tell me that you want me to wear a tie-dyed t-shirt and sandals."

She giggled. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

He looked appalled.

She laughed at him. "No, I want you to be completely yourself."

He looked expectantly at her, a lack of trust obvious in his eyes.

She kept laughing. "In other words, I want you dressed in your usual impeccable way in a perfectly tailored suit or tux… as long as blue is your accent color."

He let out his breath. "Thank you."

"I'm not saying that there won't be a twist." She nibbled at her lip.

He pulled her close and tickled her. "You do love torturing me, don't you?"

"A little… It always makes you pull me closer and touch me. I know what I'm doing."

His cock stirred. "You're being naughty again, Miss French."

She stopped again to rake her fingers through his hair. "I know."

He nuzzled her neck. "Tell me more about what you want me to wear."

"You have so many beautiful suits, Rum. You can choose something you have already."

"I have several I've never worn. I'll let you take a look. I need your input."

She smiled shyly. "I think you're very capable of choosing your own outfit. You always look gorgeous and sexy. I wouldn't mind being surprised on our wedding day… the way you're going to be surprised by what I'm wearing."

Her desire to include him in the standard traditions such as the engagement ring and the surprise outfits aroused him. Why did everything she did have the same effect on him? He chuckled and she looked at him.

"I'm entitled to my own little secrets about our wedding."

"That's fair." She smiled at him.

"OK, darling, now tell me about the 'blue'… is that going to be our color for the wedding?"

"I hope you agree. I think it's meant to be our color."

Before she could continue, he interjected. "It's been mine since the moment I looked into your eyes."

She blushed and his cock twitched more. He could still make her blush.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about my eyes…"

He chuckled. "Go on…"

"Since we met on the cruise, I keep thinking about the blue sky and blue sea…"

"I like that." He pulled her closer.

"… and then I broke the teacup with the blue pattern on it when you proposed…"

He tightened his grip on her. She had no idea how much he'd come to cherish that cup.

"… and then you gave me the blue sapphire and I gave you my ring with the blue stone…"

He felt teary-eyed. "That's lovely, Belle."

Her eyes were glistening with her own tears. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. It's perfect for us."

She seemed deep in thought. "Is the teacup part of a larger set of dishes?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "Is it a secret?"

"No, it's just that I don't want you to think that I'm totally crazy right away."

She could feel a giggle coming on.

"It's actually part of a much larger dinner service for 24."

She could no longer hold back her giggle. "Have you ever had that many people to dinner?"

He tickled her. "You wouldn't be giggling if you didn't already know the answer."

It took her a while to stop laughing. She finally caught her breath. "It may be fate that you have so many settings."

"What are you thinking, Belle?"

"I'd like to use the service for our wedding. The cup means something to us and the blue and white pattern would be perfect."

"So it's not so funny after all."

She giggled again. "It's still funny."

He laughed. "I like the whole idea of it. I've been using the cup."

"You have?"

"Yes. It reminds me of you."

"That's so sweet, Rum. You're very sentimental." She whispered into his ear. "I find it arousing."

He felt his own body responding.

"So our color is blue and we'll use the blue and white china." She smiled. "Now if we can lock down the rental and date tomorrow, we'll be able to let everyone know and make the rest of our plans."

Gold pulled her closer. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Me neither." Her eyes met his. "There's one more thing that I should mention."

He waited for her to continue.

"Those rumors may surface again once people find out."

Gold's confusion was evident.

"The pregnancy rumors…" She reminded him.

He groaned. "I almost forgot about them."

"Well, Dad didn't. It was the first thing he asked me."

"Oh my word!"

"He knew they weren't true, but he couldn't help asking."

Gold enfolded her in his arms and kissed her. "Let them think what they will. Besides, the rumors will be true one of these days."

She kissed him back. "I can't wait to have babies with you. I think you're going to be the best dad in the world."

This talk of babies made his cock stiffen. The thought of having children with her aroused him in ways that he couldn't explain to himself. He wanted to take her right there and get started.

"And you're going to be the best mom." His cock strained against his zipper. He nipped her neck. "This talk of babies is making me hard."

She pressed against him. "I know."

He nibbled on her ear. "We did agree that we would wait for a while until we had a little time to ourselves… do you still feel that way?"

"Yes. I want us to have some time for ourselves first. I like having you all to myself."

"Me too." He sucked on her earlobe and she whimpered.

Then she pulled him down into another kiss. He was well aware that they were probably putting on a show for some nosy neighbor.

"Maybe we should head back home." He smiled as he said it.

She gave him one last deep kiss and then linked her arm in his. "Yes. Let's head back home."


	38. Perfect

Gold felt the purest happiness when he woke up on Sunday morning. He was wrapped around Belle, as he always was, but this morning was different. She'd moved in with him yesterday so they'd just spent their first official night together in **their** bed... and they were only one month away from making their whole relationship as official as it could be. He instinctively drew her closer. Every time he didn't think he could be happier, something proved him wrong.

They'd had the perfect first day together. She had already moved in some of her personal items and the rest would be arriving later in the week. He thought back to their attempt to integrate her clothing into the bedroom closet. His cock, which was already hard, stiffened more. She'd promised him that they'd have fun arranging the closets and she hadn't lied. She had a way of taking the most mundane situations and turning them into something intensely satisfying. He chuckled. That was one way of putting it. He still couldn't get used to how she could be so sweet and so beyond sexy at the same time. It had to be that combination of traits that aroused him so relentlessly.

He combed his fingers through her hair and a tiny moan escaped her lips. He kissed the top of her head. He wanted to cuddle with her as much as he wanted to engage in uninhibited sexual activity with her. In fact, as aroused as he was, he wanted nothing more at the moment than to shower her with affection. He wanted to do things for her and buy her anything her heart desired.

Unfortunately, he was going to have to move a little more slowly than he wanted. She'd opened up to him about some of her fears and insecurities about their relationship. He knew that she'd be uncomfortable about the difference in their financial situations. The fact that she was so concerned about protecting his interests and Neal's made him love her all the more. He hoped he'd allayed her worries. What each of them brought financially to the relationship was of such little importance. He was rich. That was neither here nor there. He'd been rich for a long time. And in spite of that, if it hadn't been for his son, who was grown up and had his own life now, his life would have been lonely and empty.

Belle had changed all of that. She was the reason they were where they were. She'd been the brave one, the one who'd been willing to take a risk with him and to challenge him to take that same risk with her. She'd been the one who'd made him open himself to something that he thought he'd never have. She was a hero to him. And even though he hadn't said that to her in so many words, he wanted her to know it. She brought so much more to the relationship than he did, whether she believed it or not.

"Rum…" Her voice was sleepy.

He kissed the top of her head again. "It's still early, Belle. Go back to sleep."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "A few more minutes."

She dozed off and he continued to stroke her hair. She had to be both physically and emotionally exhausted with everything that had been happening. He was determined to make sure that she rested most of the day today. Tomorrow was her first day at her new job and he wanted her to be at her best. She was going to be busy over the course of the next month and he wanted to do everything in his power to make things easy for her when he could.

As she pressed against him, he realized just how aroused he was. Sometimes he wished that his physical responses to her would be less frequent and less intense. His love for her ran deeper than he thought possible. He never wanted her to think that his physical desire for her was greater than that. He felt her press against him again. She was as physical as he was in this relationship and he certainly didn't question the depth of her feelings. He didn't know why he'd be worried that she would question his.

"Mmmmm…." Another little sound of contentment escaped from her lips as her fingers found their way into his hair.

So much for being concerned about his constant arousal. His hands automatically cupped her breasts in response. She moaned and rubbed against him.

"I hope you don't think that I'm more interested in the physical aspect of our relationship than in anything else." He felt the need to whisper in her ear.

"I would never think that…," she giggled, "especially considering the fact that I'm usually the one who initiates it."

He nibbled her earlobe. She always made him feel better. "I'm glad you owned up to that, Miss French. I'm the one who should be concerned."

She reached up further to massage his scalp. Her body was now spread out naked before him.

"**Are** you concerned?" She stretched out further.

He chuckled. "Not in the least." He teased her nipples between his fingers. The sensation traveled down between her legs. She whimpered and dug her fingers into his head.

"Does that feel good, Miss French?"

She whimpered.

"I love you, Belle." He felt compelled to tell her at that moment.

She dug her fingers in deeper. He gently stroked her nipples and nibbled on her neck. She pushed back against him. "Touch all of me. I need to feel your hands all over my body."

He chuckled again. "As you wish, sweetheart." He loved it when her attempts to take control hovered somewhere between outright commands and desperate pleas. His body reacted quickly and intensely to her words.

Gold began to slowly caress every inch of her body. Her skin was so soft and smooth that he never wanted to stop touching her. The whimpers and moans that escaped her lips made his cock throb.

"Is this what you want, darling?" His hands had roamed her body and were now positioned on the inside of her upper thighs.

She loosened her grip on him and changed her position to lie flat on the bed. "I want you." She pulled him over to lie on top of her.

Gold wanted the same thing - her on the bed with him on top. After yesterday's little session in the closet, he needed the intimacy that this position afforded. He wanted to make slow, sweet love to her in a way that expressed his deepest feelings.

"I love you, Belle." He nuzzled her neck and whispered huskily into her ear.

She caressed his back. "I love you too, Rum." She wrapped her legs around him.

He chuckled. "OK, darling." He slipped his hand between their bodies and separated her folds. He dipped a finger into her. "You're so wet, sweetheart."

"Mmmmm…"

He shifted his position and took his cock in his hand. He pushed slowly into her and she arched her back to meet him. He grunted when he was all the way in. "You're so warm and inviting, sweetheart."

"Mmmmm…"

That's how he felt… warm and welcome and torn between the need for release and the desire to remain joined with her indefinitely. He stayed still inside her for a couple of minutes while they kissed sweetly and tenderly. The gentle nature of their kisses made his cock throb as much as their deep passionate kisses, almost more so. It was probably the delay of gratification that excited him so much. He wondered if there was anything about her that wouldn't excite him.

She moaned quietly as they kissed, encouraging him to grind against her. She clenched his back as her moans increased. When he could no longer hold back, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, pulling out just enough to give himself the friction he needed. She arched her back to meet him each time he pushed in, establishing a perfect rhythm with him. Her whimpers made his cock throb even more.

As their need built, they increased their speed a little at a time, until they were both moaning and panting heavily. Her voice started to hitch and her body clamped around his cock, pumping it with her contractions. He groaned loudly as he felt himself losing control. He thrust fast and hard into her. Her trembling body and cries of ecstasy forced his own release to follow hers. He collapsed on top of her, shifting his position slightly so as not to hurt her.

He kissed her lips and brushed the hair from her face. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Rum." She wrapped her legs back around him and they continued to kiss and caress each other.

After a while he switched their positions so that she was on top of him. He liked her on top.

"I have a confession to make, sweetheart." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"What is it, Rum?"

"You were brave to lay all your cards out on the table for me yesterday."

She sensed his hesitation and kissed his chest.

"There are a couple of things that have been bothering me too, Belle."

"Tell me." She could feel his heart beating rapidly. She kissed his chest again.

"I know we talked about this already, but I need to bring it up again..." His eyes searched hers. "I hope you don't think that the physical part of our relationship is more important to me than the rest of it."

"You know I don't think that." She raked her fingers through his hair. "I agree that we're very physical... I like that about us, Rum. Sometimes it's an expression of deep emotions and sometimes it's a bit of lust and fun." She blushed. "I never know what it's going to be. I think that's part of what makes it so exciting to both of us."

Once again he had to bow to her. "I'm always blown away by your wisdom, Belle. I'm glad you feel the same way. I'm sometimes shocked by how physical we are."

"I like knowing that being near me does that to you. I can't explain how good that makes me feel. I want someone who loves me **and** lusts after me." She stroked his cheek. "Don't you like knowing that I feel that way about you?"

Gold grinned. "So you lust after me?"

She giggled. "I think I've made that pretty obvious."

He chuckled. "Yes… and just so you know, the more obvious the better as far as I'm concerned." His thoughts went back to the day before when she ordered him to remove her panties.

"I'll keep that in mind." She nibbled on his ear.

He felt aroused even though his body was too spent to respond. He squeezed her. He felt a thousand times better.

"What else is bothering you, Rum? I want to know everything."

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck.

"Rum?" She looked him in the eyes. "Tell me."

"I want to buy you things."

At first she was taken aback. Then she understood what he was saying. "I guess I've made you uncomfortable about spending money on me."

He didn't want her to feel bad about it. "I understand where you were coming from, Belle, but now that we're engaged and about to be married, can't I spoil you a little?"

The puppy-dog look he gave her nearly broke her heart. "I've always been better at giving than receiving." She tried to explain herself.

"Is that a yes or no?" He wasn't sure.

"I want you to do what makes you happy." She couldn't let her own insecurities get in the way of his needs and desires.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Belle. Neal won't let me do anything for him and you've been reluctant to accept things from me…"

"It's OK, Rum. I'm trying to get used to my new lifestyle."

He smiled widely. "You know you'll be able to buy anything you want once we're married."

"I know, but it's still alien to me."

"That's why I want to buy you things in the meantime… to help you get used to it." He grinned at her.

She sighed. "Can I ask what kind of things we're talking about?" She was still uncomfortable.

"Just a few tokens of my affection."

"Such as?"

He knew she'd push further. "A book that you want… a piece of jewelry… a new pair of shoes…."

She giggled. "How did I know that shoes would be in there?"

He chuckled. "I have a sudden inexplicable urge to buy you more shoes."

She laughed. "Those sound OK."

His heart beat faster. "A new car…," he said it under his breath.

He felt her tense up. He kissed her head again and stroked her gently. "We can wait until after we're married if you want."

He could feel her struggling. "Can't we start with a book and ease into everything else?"

He couldn't suppress his smile. She hadn't said no. He hugged her tightly. "Whatever works for you." He grinned at her. "Thank you, Belle."

She shook her head and smiled in spite of herself. "I love you."

"And I love you." Once again he felt happier than he thought possible.

They hugged and kissed for a few minutes. Gold laughed at her when they finally came up for air. "I suppose we should go down and have breakfast. I imagine you're starving."

"I can always eat."

He chuckled. "I know."

This time she tickled him and he enjoyed every second of it.

They covered up a bit and went down to the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast for you, my dear. I want you to rest as much as possible today. You'll need your energy for your first day at work tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rum." She decided to let him pamper her. She could tell he needed it. "I'm looking forward to my first day. I don't even feel nervous."

"I'm glad to hear it." He smiled at her. "Now what would you like for breakfast? It's your choice."

"You know my favorite." She smiled back.

"Blueberry pancakes it is." He got to work making tea and pancakes and setting places for them at the counter. He wouldn't let Belle do anything.

They had a pleasant breakfast together, talking about her next day at work and their plans for the rest of the day. When they finished, they got ready to take a ride to the mansion that Belle hoped would be their wedding site.

Since the house was located off the only main road that hugged the shoreline, their route to the house was pretty direct. As they approached the town line, Gold questioned her. "I thought you said the mansion was in Storybrooke."

"I guess I was mistaken. I don't think it's too far from here. You don't mind, do you?"

"No… of course not." She noted a slight hesitation in his voice. She wasn't sure why it would matter to him.

They found the mansion a couple of miles outside of Storybrooke in an area referred to as Mist Haven. The driveway to the house was situated at the end of a very sparsely populated dirt road. It was lined by a dense thicket of trees that opened up to a beautifully landscaped property. The house, which almost looked like a castle, was perched on the top of a hill overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Belle gasped. "It's more beautiful than I imagined. The photos didn't do it justice."

Gold concurred. The house and grounds were spectacular. "It's a fairy tale setting."

"More than you realize." Belle added.

Gold looked at her.

"You'll see. Wait until we get inside." She explained cryptically.

They located the groundskeeper's cottage which was the check-in point for anyone interested in viewing the house and property. When the person in charge realized who Gold was, they were given access to the house and free reign to look around on their own.

When they got back outside, Belle stopped him. She made him look at her. "It all makes sense now."

"To what are you referring, darling?" He tried to hide the guilty expression in his eyes.

"You own this house."

He held her gaze. "What makes you think that?"

"The way Mr. Jones reacted when he heard your name. It made me think about the fact that you own and rent out so many properties..." she gave him a reprimanding look, "…I know how this house is decorated inside, Rum."

"That **would** give it away." He looked sheepish. "Are you upset?"

She took his hand. "Of course not… But why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly didn't think it was this house until we approached the town line. When you told me that you'd found the perfect spot for our wedding on the Storybrooke shoreline, I wanted to tell you about this place, but I also didn't want you to abandon your dream site just because I owned a house in a similar setting. I was going to show you this place after you saw the mansion you had found."

"That's sweet of you, Rum. But why didn't you say anything once you knew it was the same house?"

"I wanted you to see it through unbiased eyes."

"Oh, Rum." She kissed him on the lips. "I love it already and we didn't even go inside yet. You must know why I think it's special for us."

"Yes."

"It's actually special for several reasons." She squeezed his hand. "Are you planning to show me around?"

"You're not angry at me?" He gave her his puppy-dog look for the second time that day.

"How can I be? What are the chances that I would choose a house that you own for our wedding site? Doesn't that make it even more perfect?"

"Yes." He put his arms around her and kissed her.

She seemed to enjoy the kiss for a few seconds before she suddenly pulled away. "You don't own any other mansions on the Storybrooke shoreline, do you?"

"No, you chose the only one I own."

She giggled. "Just checking. It wouldn't have been as perfect if you owned all of them."

He laughed. "No, not so much."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I'm more excited than I was, Rum. I can't believe I chose this house. It means something."

"I agree." He was happy that she was so happy. "Why don't we take a look around? I'm anxious for you to see it. Plus I want to hear all the reasons you think it's so perfect for our wedding."

She linked her arm in his and they entered the house.

"This is spectacular." Belle was already in awe and they were only in the entryway.

Gold chuckled. "It's a gorgeous house, Belle. I'd live here if it were more convenient."

"It is like a fairy tale, Rum. Inside and out."

"That's why I bought it, Belle. It was the perfect spot for my art collection."

By now they had entered a room that was akin to a ballroom in Belle's eyes. The walls were lined with Gold's fairy tale art collection. Belle didn't know if she wanted to observe the art or be swept around the room in a romantic dance.

"I think this may be my favorite room." She gushed as she pulled him into the middle of it.

"I'll let you know which room is my favorite after we spend our wedding night here." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder.

She giggled. "I reserve the right to change my mind."

"Maybe we should spend the whole honeymoon week here. There are a lot of rooms in this house." His mind began to picture them in various stages of undress in each of the many rooms.

"I seriously think that's a good idea. This isn't **that** far from town." She smiled seductively at him.

He chuckled again. "I'm glad you agree." His cock hardened.

She bit her lower lip. "Should we look at the rest of the house?"

He grinned at her. "Of course, sweetheart." He draped his arm over her shoulders and led her to the other rooms. Each was beautiful in its own way and each was decorated with pieces from Gold's art collection. Before they headed upstairs to the bedrooms, they walked out onto the huge stone porch that spanned the side of the house that faced the ocean.

Belle pulled Gold over to the edge to look out at the sea. "This is what first made me think this house was perfect for our wedding. When I saw this huge balcony overlooking the water, it made me think of the cruise ship. I wanted to get married out here with the blue sky and blue ocean as our backdrop."

"And then you saw photos of the rooms." Gold added.

"Yes! When I looked at the rooms on the website, I realized that the artwork on the walls all had a fairy tale theme, the same as the artwork on the cruise ship. I thought it was a sign. It made it perfect for us."

Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"It is perfect for us, Belle." He stroked her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. He felt overwhelmed himself by what had to be much more than coincidence in his mind. So much about them seemed meant to be.

He placed his arm around her waist and led her back in. "You'll be happy to know that I house the china set here."

She giggled. "You do?"

"Must be another sign. Seems fitting that the first time I'll ever need to use it is in this very house."

"I like that, Rum, don't you?"

"Yes. It's rather intriguing…" He took her hand in his. "Now let's go see the master bedroom."

He led her upstairs to a huge room with large windows that looked out over the ocean. The bed seemed larger than king size to her and the fabrics on everything were lush. The paintings on the walls were all fairy tale couples.

"This is gorgeous, Rum." She ran to the window. "The view is breath-taking."

She turned to face him. "I'd never want to leave this room if I lived here." She began to circle the room to take everything in.

When she realized that the paintings on the walls represented true love fairy tale couples, she took his hand in hers. "You've always been a romantic, Rum, haven't you? These paintings are lovely and perfect for this room."

"I thought my renters would appreciate them."

Then she saw it - a painting of Beauty and the Beast, depicting the beast in both his human and non-human forms, was positioned over the bed.

"Has this always been here?" She questioned him.

"Ever since I decorated the house."

"This may be my favorite room." She decided.

He chuckled to himself. "What do think of the painting?"

She smiled at him and bit her lower lip. "Apart from the fact that it's perfect for us, as you know, it makes me wonder if you're going to be the prince or the beast on our wedding night."

"It will all depend on whether Mrs. Gold is acting naughty or nice that night." He pulled her against him, her back to his front, and nipped her neck. His cock had been hardening ever since they entered the room. It was now fully erect and pressing against her.

"We'll see." She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "But I have a feeling Mrs. Gold may feel a little naughty, especially if she has to be nice all day."

'Mrs. Gold' – hearing her say it again did all types of things to him. He wanted to take her right then and there.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Gold in less than a month." She looked up at him.

When she said it again he felt himself losing control. He had to stop himself. This house was going to be the place where they spent their wedding night. He wanted it to be a special place for that special night.

He tried to change the subject. "So should I make the arrangements with Mr. Gold to rent this house for our wedding and honeymoon?" He couldn't resist nibbling on her neck again.

She whimpered and raked her fingers through his hair. "It's perfect, Rum. Everything about it."

He moaned and bit her shoulder. He had to pull away before they went any further. "Let's look around a little more."

"Good idea." She followed his lead.

They viewed the other rooms and then went back outside to survey the grounds. Belle marveled again at the beautiful landscaping. She had a few ideas about some lovely photos that they could take on their wedding day.

"I'm sure Neal would be happy to take photos for us, though I'd prefer it if he relaxed that day and enjoyed the wedding." Gold commented.

"Maybe he can take a few intimate photos for us and we can have the rest taken by someone else. I want him to enjoy the day too," Belle smiled mischievously, "especially since Emma will be at the wedding."

Gold chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

He snaked his arm around her waist. "I have a little surprise for you."

She allowed him to guide her around the house and down a wooden staircase to a small sandy beach.

"I read about this on the website, Rum. It was another reason I was drawn to the house. There are so few sandy beaches in Maine."

"Are you planning to build a sand castle?" He was curious as to her thinking.

"I have an idea for a couple of photos that I want to take on the beach." She bit her lip to suppress her smile and giggle.

"Belle?" He knew that look.

"It's just a little thought I had to remind us of our meeting again and how far we've come. I think you'll like it."

"Why don't I trust you?" He pulled her against him and tickled her. His cock began to harden again.

"Because you know me well?" She answered as she tried to get away from him.

Her response did nothing to allay his suspicions. He grinned at her. Let her be naughty on their wedding day. It would give him license to be a beast that night. He had a feeling it's what she wanted. "Yes, even better than you think."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." She kissed him on the lips.

His body continued to respond. He thought about their honeymoon week in the house and all the possibilities it presented to them. He was sure that she knew what he was thinking.

"I'm looking forward to our honeymoon here."

Her words confirmed that he'd been correct. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"I know." She bit her lower lip. "I can read your eyes, your face, your smile…," she giggled, "and other parts of your body."

He tickled her again. "Now you are being naughty, sweetheart."

"I like to tease you. Your reactions are so adorable."

He'd come to like it when she referred to him as adorable or cute. There was something sweet about it that made him feel as though she wanted to protect him and take care of him. It was a good feeling. He kissed the top of her head. He felt the same way about her.

They spent a little longer on the beach and then climbed the stairs again back up to the house. They strolled around the gardens for a while longer, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air.

Before they parted, Belle took one last look. "It's so enchanting, Rum. It reminds me of a castle. I can't believe we're going to be married in such a beautiful place."

Gold decided at that moment that he'd no longer rent the property. He wanted it to be available to them whenever they wanted to come out and use it. He pictured their children exploring every inch of the house and grounds in their own little fairy tale worlds. He chuckled. He imagined Belle would probably be doing the same. She had a love of life that defied age. He decided that they'd explore every inch of the place together. He was already seeing it in a completely different light now that she'd fallen in love with it.

"I think we'll be spending a lot of time here in the future."

She looked at him.

"I'm not going to rent it anymore. I want us to enjoy it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I can picture our children playing here."

"I think I have the same picture, Belle." He also pictured how beautiful she would look when she was pregnant, sitting on the porch with a book in her hands.

She deepened their kiss. When they finally parted, they returned the key and headed back to the car. They were comfortably quiet on the ride home, both thinking about the way the day had unfolded.

Gold broke the silence as they got closer to town. "Do you want to go out for an early dinner? I don't think either of us feels like cooking today."

"What if we get take-out and eat it at home? I feel like spending the whole day alone without seeing anyone else."

"I feel the same way." He took her hand. "I can get used to this." He grinned at her.

"So can I. It's nice being alone together."

He raised her hand to his lips. "What would you like to eat?"

"Chinese. It will be quick and easy."

"Sounds good."

Belle called in their order and it was ready by the time they arrived at the restaurant. They picked it up and returned to the house. They settled themselves at the kitchen counter where they sat facing each other, their knees touching. Gold poured them wine and they shared the various foods they had ordered. They were both in a euphoric mood after the day they'd spent together.

When they were done eating, Gold made them tea and they carried it into the library. Gold sat back on the couch and invited Belle to lay her head on his lap. He was determined to coddle her for the rest of the evening. He gently massaged her head and temples. Her sighs of contentment aroused him, but he did not want to go there. He was enjoying these moments of contentment and domestic bliss too much to disturb them.

Domestic bliss… he liked how that sounded. His fingers massaged her cheeks and neck and earlobes. She sighed again. Yes, he told himself, he would be good.

"Rum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He traced her lips with his finger.

"Are you trying to be good?" She giggled.

"Yes, sweetheart." He knew where she was going with this.

"It's not working." She giggled again.

"You're being naughty, Belle." He wanted to tickle her, but he knew that would make the situation worse.

"Am I?" She bit her lip and then licked it.

"Yes…" He tried to force his body not to respond.

"I don't want you to be good." She took his hand and kissed his fingers one by one.

"If you insist." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can be good tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, darling." He chuckled. They really were perfect for each other.


	39. Taking and Losing Control

Gold was not surprised to find Nolan and Ruby gathered around Mary Margaret's desk when he entered the office. What did surprise him, was that for the first time ever, they did not all scurry off to their desks. Instead, they all stopped what they were doing to stare at him with huge smiles on their faces. They knew. That much was obvious.

He walked slowly toward them. It was so quiet that he could hear a pin drop. Suddenly Ruby squealed and Mary Margaret echoed her. "This is so exciting, Mr. Gold! I can't believe that you and Belle are engaged!" Ruby was never one to hold back.

"I'm so happy for you, Mr. Gold!" Mary Margaret was beaming. "You and Belle are so perfect for each other!"

Gold couldn't suppress his own smile. He was too happy not to show it.

"Mr. Gold." Nolan moved forward with his hand extended. The grin on his face rivaled Gold's. "Welcome to the club… and congratulations."

Gold grinned. "Thank you." He gripped Nolan's hand tightly. He remembered what David had said on the cruise about wanting everyone to know. He had been right about that.

"Is that you, Gold?" Moe had evidently heard the squealing. He rushed over to Gold and clasped him in a huge bear hug. "Congratulations, old man." He held him tightly. "I hope you don't mind that I broke your news to everyone. I've been holding this in all weekend and I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

Everyone laughed.

"It's fine, Moe. It was only a secret until we told you and Neal. We wanted the two of you to be the first ones to know."

"How did Neal take it?"

"He's agreed to be my best man." Gold, who was usually so private, was rather enjoying sharing his news with everyone. He was so happy to be engaged to Belle that he wanted to talk about it.

"That's so great, Mr. Gold!"Mary Margaret interjected.

"I knew he would, Gold… Neal's a good guy," Moe placed his arm around Gold's shoulders, "but I still bet he was shocked."

Gold wasn't sure he wanted to share everything with the group. "Why don't you come into my office, Moe? I think we have a few things to discuss." He really wanted to stay out in the main office area discussing his engagement, but there were some things that were too private.

"All in good time, Gold. Why don't you let these young women see your ring?"

"Yes!" Both Ruby and Mary Margaret spoke at the same time.

"I knew there was more to this ring than you were letting on! I think it's so romantic that Belle gave you an engagement ring, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret had taken his hand in hers to get a better look. Ruby stood right by her. "I wish I had thought of the same thing." She looked apologetically at David.

"Belle has a unique way of looking at things." Gold explained proudly.

"She really does. She's so sweet and adorable, Mr. Gold. I'm so happy for both of you." Mary Margaret continued to gush.

"Does the ring have a story behind it?" Ruby had been trying to get a word in.

"Yes, Belle's mom gave it to her when she was a little girl." He glanced at Moe. "She said that the ring represented Belle and would always remind her of how special she was."

Moe cleared his throat. Gold could sense his discomfort. After all these years, Moe was still not over the loss of his wife. Gold understood. He couldn't imagine how he would cope if he ever lost Belle.

"That's so beautiful!" Mary Margaret sighed."And now it will always make you think of how special Belle is to you. Can anything be more romantic?"

Gold grinned. To think that he was actually enjoying all of this romance, when he'd normally find it nauseating, made him laugh at himself.

"Have you and Belle decided on a date?"

Gold was surprised that Ruby had restrained herself as long as she had. "Why don't I let Belle fill you in? Today's her first day at her new job and she's stopping by during her lunch break. I'm sure she'll be happy to give you all the details."

Ruby and Mary Margaret were visibly excited. "I can't wait to see her ring!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"I suppose you can't wait either?" Gold caught Nolan's eye.

"I just hope you didn't outdo me." David teased.

"I think we both chose the ideal rings for our respective fiancées. You'll see." Gold could sense that David was only partially joking. He didn't want his engagement to Belle to overshadow David's and Mary Margaret's. The good thing was that he and Belle would be long married before Nolan and Mary Margaret tied the knot.

"OK, **Son**," Moe guffawed as he acknowledged Gold's new relationship to him, "why don't you join your father-in-law for a little tête-à-tête?"

They all stopped to see Gold's reaction.

"Yes, **Dad.**" He decided that he'd give them all something to titter about.

Mary Margaret and Ruby could not stifle their giggles. Nolan laughed outright.

There were many elements about this engagement and marriage that would make things rather uncomfortable for a while. Gold had decided to embrace them.

Moe laughed heartily. "This is going to take time to get used to, Gold."

"I'm in full agreement about that, Moe." He chuckled. He was utterly amazed by how comfortable he felt in this new role.

He followed Moe into the office and closed the door. He moved over to his desk and sat behind it as he always did. Moe sat on one of the chairs in front of it. Gold waited for Moe to speak.

"You know I wasn't surprised by your engagement." Moe got right to the point.

"I knew you had it figured out the other night." Gold admitted. "I couldn't say anything. Belle wanted to be the one to break the news to you."

"She's over the moon, Gold. I've never seen her this happy."

"We both are." He wanted Moe to know that he felt the same. He paused. He knew what Moe was thinking. "I know it seems too soon, Moe, but Belle and I know this is the right thing for us. I'd do anything for Belle."

"It's not so much the marriage, Gold. Belle isn't doing anything I didn't do myself…" his voice trailed off.

"It's us living together…" Gold finished his sentence. "I don't know what to say, Moe. I love your daughter and she loves me and we're going to be married in a month."

"I know. I know. I just don't want her to lose herself in any of this. You're a powerful, wealthy man. I'm not sure if she understands what that means."

Gold chuckled. "Belle understands more than either of us. By now you should know that. Believe me when I tell you that she's in full control of the situation."

Moe looked him directly in the eye. "How so?"

"Let me give you a little example… I had to get her permission to buy her a book."

Moe guffawed. "She doesn't like the idea of a free ride."

Gold chuckled. Moe's words made him think of his desire to buy Belle a car. "Truer words have never been spoken… I've said this to you before, Moe. You raised your daughter well. She's a remarkable woman, one I greatly respect and admire."

The look on Moe's face said it all. He was truly proud of his daughter. "Listen, Gold. I'm guessing Belle told you that I want to pay for everything."

"Moe…"

"Hear me out. Belle's my only daughter, for many years my sole reason for getting up in the morning. You can't deny me this. If you weren't who you are, I'd be paying for the whole thing… willingly, I might add."

Gold did not reply immediately. "Your point is well-taken."

"So you agree?"

"Why don't we take a look at the expenses after all is said and done. I'm sure we can come to an agreement at that point."

Moe hesitated. "I guess that's fair…"

"The thing is, Moe, and this is even news to me, a lot of the expenses that we'd normally incur, won't exist for us."

"What do you mean?" Moe was very obviously confused.

"For one thing, I happen to own the mansion that Belle chose as our wedding venue…"

Moe looked at him.

"It's a long story… suffice it to say that Belle found the site online, and by pure coincidence, it just happens to be a property that I own."

Moe paused for a second or two before he guffawed. "OK, Gold, I know when you're pulling my leg."

"I'm not. Belle and I can hardly believe it ourselves. It's one of my rental properties. It was rather surprising to both of us that she discovered it and chose it for us. I'll let her fill you in."

It took Moe a moment to compose himself before he burst out laughing again. "You really do own this town, don't you?"

Gold grinned. "Pretty much."

Moe laughed.

"But the thing is, Moe, I only own one property on the shoreline and it's not in Storybrooke… it's in Mist Haven."

Moe's laughter died down. "And of all the properties on the shoreline, Belle just happened to choose that one?"

"Yep." Gold's grin widened.

"She must think it's a sign… hell, I even think means something." Moe was almost reluctant to admit.

"We both do."

"Listen, Gold, I'm happy for you and Belle. I want her wedding day to be as special as it can be."

"It will be. Belle has a vision for the day that's both lovely and extremely meaningful for us. You'll understand once she brings you up to date."

"I'm sure I will…" It was obvious that Moe was deep in thought. "So what else is already accounted for?"

"You know that Belle is wearing her mom's wedding gown." Gold almost hesitated to say it.

"Yes, we've discussed it. I t means a lot to her." His voice quivered slightly.

"I think it will make all the difference to her." Gold could see the emotions on Moe's face so he tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. "She wants me to wear one of the many suits that I already own."

That seemed to do the trick.

"Has she discovered that you own as many suits as Jefferson owns hats?" Moe laughed loudly. He was back to his old self.

Gold chuckled. "She spent some time in my closet this weekend." Gold almost felt guilty mentioning it. "She has a pretty good idea of just how much clothing I own."

"Belle has a lot to get used to. It's going to be an adventure for the two of you."

That was it exactly, Gold acknowledged to himself. It was an adventure. "Yes."

They sat looking at each other in silence.

"Are we good for now, Moe? We'll come to an agreement later?"

"Yes, we're good." He reached across the desk to shake Gold's hand. "I want to help in any way I can, Gold. I'm going to say the same thing to Belle. Let me know if there's anything you need me to do. A month isn't a lot of time."

"Belle has everything under control as you can imagine. I'm sure she'll let you know if we need any help." He hesitated for a minute. "Rest assured that your daughter and I are equal partners in this relationship. I know that's the one thing that bothers you the most in all of this. I may be older and richer, but she's wiser and…," he hesitated for a few seconds.

Moe guffawed and finished his sentence for him, "…and she has you wrapped around her little finger."

Gold laughed along with Moe. "Exactly."

Moe laughed more. "We're both in the same boat in that regard."

"I don't know about you, but I don't mind it at all… I rather like it, actually."

Moe guffawed. "That's no secret." He got up to leave and was still laughing when he got to the door. "We need to have more of these talks, Gold. I'm starting to enjoy them."

Gold groaned internally and then chuckled. He had to admit that he, too, had actually come to enjoy his conversations with Moe. They were always about Belle and he liked talking about her.

He looked down at his watch. It was a little after 9:00 a.m. Belle would have just started her day at the library. He hoped everything went well for her. He was anxious to hear all about it at lunch time.

The sound of the phone ringing distracted him from his thoughts and brought his focus back to work. The thought of Belle never left his mind, but it wasn't until Emma Swan entered his office, that he allowed himself to concentrate on her again.

"Miss Swan, just the person I wanted to see." Gold greeted her.

"I heard you got engaged this weekend."

Gold chuckled. Emma never let small talk get in the way of business.

"Is that your way of congratulating me?" Gold knew his question would irk her.

"You know that I need to be on top of any changes in your personal life." She squished her nose at him in response to his question.

He chuckled again. "That's why I wanted to see you. Belle and I are engaged and getting married in a month's time."

If the news surprised her, she didn't let on.

"She moved in with me over the weekend."

Emma shifted almost imperceptibly in response.

"We'll also be making use of the library apartment and my house in Mist Haven."

Another slight shift. Gold chuckled to himself. She was good.

"The wedding will take place in Mist Haven – I'll fill you in on the details as soon as I have any."

"Please do."

"Oh… and I have an update on Neal."

This time she shifted noticeably. Gold forced himself not to smirk.

"He'll be officially back in Storybrooke on Saturday." He waited for her to ask the next question.

"I'll need to know where he'll be living." She was forced to ask.

"I promise you'll be the first to know." It took every ounce of his self-control to contain his smirk. He wasn't sure he'd been able to.

She'd obviously seen it. "Is there anything else?"

He chuckled. "No, Miss Swan. We're done."

"I don't know how you got so lucky to end up with Belle, Gold."

"Thank you, Emma. I don't know either." He purposely used her first name. He knew her attempted dig at him was as close to a congratulations as he'd get from her.

Her eyes questioned him. He very seldom called her by her first name unless he was trying to make a point. This time was different.

"And thank you for keeping my family safe." As much as he liked messing with her, he also appreciated her complete dedication to him. It went beyond the confines of the job.

"I'm just doing my job, Gold." Her smile told him that she recognized that he knew it was more than that. He hoped she'd still be smiling at him come Saturday when Neal moved into her apartment building.

She left and Gold got back to business. He had several issues that he wanted to resolve before Belle arrived. He wanted to be able to give her his undivided attention… not that she'd have much time to spend with him. He was sure Mary Margaret and Ruby would waylay her on her way to his office. He actually didn't mind. He was sure Belle was just as excited as he was to share their good news with everyone.

He didn't allow himself any further distractions other than an occasional lingering glance at Belle's photo. It was the one thing he couldn't resist. He immersed himself in his work until he heard a scream outside his door. There was no doubt in his mind that Belle had arrived.

He chuckled. He was sure Mary Margaret and Ruby were bombarding her with questions. He didn't know if he should go out and rescue her or not. He gave her a few minutes and then decided to do the brave thing. He needed to see her and he was afraid that wouldn't happen unless he made himself visible.

He gingerly opened the door and looked out. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Nolan were surrounding Belle. Ruby had Belle's hand in hers and was inspecting the ring. "It's so beautiful… and so you!"

Gold saw nothing but Belle's smile which was literally lighting up the room.

"Belle, sweetheart!" Moe rushed forward from his office, followed by Gaston and Jefferson. He hugged her to him. "I'm so happy you came by!" He saw Gold out of the corner of his eye as he looked up. "Gold, get out here and join your fiancée. Everyone wants to congratulate you."

Gold walked out into the main office. Moe drew him in with one arm while holding onto Belle with the other. Gaston and Jefferson congratulated both of them while Ruby and Mary Margaret looked on with huge smiles on their faces. Emma and Graham arrived a few moments later and extended their congratulations.

"So have you decided anything about the date yet? Are you planning a big wedding? What about the honeymoon?"

Gold chuckled as Ruby and Mary Margaret rattled off a series of questions without waiting for an answer. "Belle?..." He grinned at her. "I'll let you field the questions."

Belle giggled and reached across Moe to hold Gold's hand. "Well, we're getting married in a month and you're all invited. I hope you'll all be able to make it on such short notice."

Mary Margaret was visibly shocked. "Will you have time to plan everything? There's a lot more to it than you may think." She and David had been busy planning since the moment she'd agreed to marry him.

Gold squeezed Belle's hand. "Rum and I want a small and intimate wedding so it won't take too much planning. We already have a few things set."

Mary Margaret looked doubtful, but was too gracious to voice it. "I'm willing to help with anything, Belle. You may need more help than you think with the tight schedule. I'm sure David would be willing to help too. Right?" She smiled at him.

"Uh, um, right." The expression on Nolan's face made Gold chuckle. He knew that Nolan was already tired of planning his own wedding; there was no way he wanted to get roped into assisting with anyone else's.

"That's quite generous of you, Mr. Nolan. We'll be sure to keep you in mind." Gold was enjoying this much too much.

Before Nolan could respond, Belle interrupted. "That's so sweet of both of you to offer. I'm sure Rum and I will be more than happy to help you with your wedding plans after we're married. It will be fun."

Nolan's expression changed completely. He grinned at Gold. "That's even nicer of you, Belle… Mr. Gold. We're planning a large wedding so we can really use the help."

Belle smiled happily while Gold offered a smile that he made sure did not hide his sneer.

Nolan held Gold's gaze and chuckled.

"I can help too!" Ruby had been waiting to offer her assistance. "I don't know if you realize that Granny does catering and Archie is a Justice of the Peace."

Gold groaned. There was no way Granny was catering the food for their wedding. He glared at Ruby, even though she never once looked in his direction. Everyone except Nolan was focused on Belle.

"We were going to invite Archie to the wedding. Do you think he'd mind performing our ceremony? He would be so perfect!" Belle was clearly excited. Gold knew that another piece of the puzzle was coming together. Even he liked the idea of Archie acting as their Justice of the Peace.

I'll give you his number so that you can call him later and ask him yourself. He'll be thrilled to hear from you. He's still going on about what a good time we had on the cruise." Ruby was obviously thrilled to be contributing to this.

"Thanks, Ruby. This is great news!" Belle beamed. "Rum and I are still working out the details of what we want to do for a reception so I'm not sure yet about the catering. I'm hoping that we'll know more in the next day or so."

Gold was pleased that Belle hadn't accepted Ruby's offer outright. However, he suspected that he was about to get roped into something that went against his very nature.

Moe, knowing that Belle was stopping by at lunch time, had ordered sandwiches for everyone. They arrived in the middle of the wedding inquisition, Gold's term for the onslaught of questions that their engagement had engendered**,** and Moe directed everyone into the conference room to eat. Gold and Belle were finally able to extract themselves from Moe's embrace. Gold slipped his arm around Belle's waist and kissed her on the lips. How he'd missed her. And now it looked as though they'd get no time alone together until later.

Belle seemed to be enjoying herself so he really didn't mind. He held back slightly from the others and nuzzled her neck. "I missed you. Is your first day going OK?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I missed you too and my first day is a dream so far. I think I'm going to love working at the library!"

He squeezed her close. "I'm happy to hear it."

Their moment alone came to a quick halt. The barrage of questions began again and Belle fielded each of them to her best ability without giving away some of the details that she wanted to save for the day itself. Both Gold and Belle were surprised when Jefferson offered to create their wedding invitation for them. He told Belle to send him her idea and he'd create a design from it. He'd work on it that night so that they could get the formal invitations sent out as soon as possible.

Belle's happiness was palpable to Gold. As much as he valued his privacy, he was happy that everyone was so interested in discussing their wedding with them. It was obvious that Belle appreciated everyone's good wishes and desire to help.

The lunch hour flew by, and before they'd finished with all of their questions and comments, Belle had to return to work. After everyone said their good-byes, Gold walked her back outside to the car. They shared a brief kiss and a few more words before Belle drove off. He stood there looking longingly after her.

He returned to the office to find several of them still gathered around in animated discussion. He didn't even attempt to stop it. Emma was waiting for him at his door. He groaned. There was no doubt in his mind that the little question and answer session they had just concluded had triggered some type of concern in Emma's brain. He knew how her mind worked.

"What is it, Miss Swan?" He dropped the informality.

"The whole town is already abuzz about your engagement. I'm sure it's bound to be front page news." He could tell by her voice that she wasn't saying everything she was thinking.

Gold grimaced. He knew exactly what she meant. He was not about to let this get out from his control. "I'll make the arrangements to have our engagement announcement published in tomorrow's paper."

"Good idea. Let me know if there's anything you need me to do."

"I'll keep you in the loop. I need to talk to Belle about it."

As soon as Emma took her leave, Gold immediately phoned Belle. "Sweetheart." His voice softened in tone and volume as soon as she answered.

"Hi, Rum. Is everything OK?"

"So far… Emma told me that the whole town already knows we're engaged."

"I know. I've already had several people come in to congratulate me."

"I thought we should publish an engagement announcement so that we can control the information that's circulated about us."

"I was thinking the same thing. I have a feeling that we're about to be the subject of a lot of gossip again."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right about that. I can get it published in tomorrow's paper, but I wanted to check with you about a photo… Do you want me to use one I have or did you want to take a new one?"

"Do you mind taking a new one? Maybe Dad can give you a ride to the library after work and he can take a photo of us in my new office. It will also give the both of you a chance to see where I work."

Gold was quick to agree. He liked the idea of having a special photo taken. Even though he wanted to get this published immediately, he wanted it to be special. Plus he did want to visit her in her office. She'd been to his several times. It was his turn to go see her.

"I like how you think, sweetheart. I'm sure your dad will be more than happy to give me a ride and to take the photo for us. He did get some good ones of us on the cruise ship."

"Yes, he's actually a pretty decent photographer. It will be better than having the paper publish photos taken with someone's cell phone."

"Agreed. I'll talk to your dad. I can't wait to see you later."

"Me neither. I like the idea of you visiting me in my office."

"So do I." He tried to sound seductive.

Belle giggled. "We have to be good, Rum. Dad will be here and it **is** my first day on a new job."

"Such a pity." His voice expressed his disappointment.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself one way or the other… I may need to attend to some last minute details after dad leaves."

Gold's cock responded. He had no idea what she meant, but his body reacted anyway. For all he knew, she planned to read him a manual highlighting the principals of the Dewey Decimal system. His cock moved noticeably. Apparently the mere thought of her reading to him managed to excite him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too… and, Rum… no matter what anyone thinks or says, the only thing that matters is how we feel about each other."

"I know, darling. I just want everyone to know how truly special you are to me. I hate having anyone think otherwise."

"I think everyone will know one of these days."

Gold had to content himself with that. They said their goodbyes and Gold called Moe to make arrangements. He then spent the rest of the day getting through a huge volume of material. Knowing that he had a lot to do in less time than usual seemed to make him even more efficient than he already was.

He didn't look up until Moe knocked on his door. "Ready to go, old man?"

Gold looked at his watch. "Yes. I need to get the photo submitted as soon as possible."

"I doubt they'll be able to publish it in tomorrow's paper, Gold. This is a bit last minute."

"Oh, they'll publish it." Gold's voice took on an almost ominous tone.

Moe chuckled. "I sometimes forget that you have so many connections. Let's get you to the library. I can't wait to get there myself. I'm dying to see Belle's new office."

Gold's demeanor immediately changed. "Yes, I'm anxious to see her… uh, office."

Moe guffawed. "Let's face it, Gold. When it comes to Belle, you wear your heart on your sleeve. And there's nothing wrong with that. I like it."

"So do I." Gold admitted.

Moe slapped him on the back. "Good man. Belle deserves to know exactly where she stands." He continued ribbing Gold on their ride over to the library. Gold didn't mind at all. Once again, he enjoyed expressing his feelings for Belle to someone other than her. He really did want everyone to know.

When they arrived at the library, they were directed to Belle's office. Her door was open so they let themselves in. She rushed over to hug both of them. "I'm so excited that you're here!" She gestured to the cozy room. "What do you think?"

They both agreed that it suited her to atee. Gold's eyes went to the Beauty and the Beast painting that was hanging on the wall behind her desk. It really was the perfect spot for it.

After some preliminary chitchat, they got to the task at hand. Belle positioned herself and Gold in front of her desk with his arm around her.

"Do you want that painting to be in the photo?" Moe asked.

They both said yes at the same time and laughed. Moe was too preoccupied with trying to get a good photo to make anything of it.

He snapped a series of photos before they all looked at them together. There was one that seemed to stand out to all of them. It captured an expression on their faces that was a combination of love and happiness. The Beauty and the Beast painting was out of focus in the background, giving it a slightly dreamy quality.

They spent a little time making sure they had all the correct info that would accompany the announcement. Gold made a phone call to his contact at the paper while Belle gave her dad a few more details about her job. When Gold got off the phone, he gave Belle the info she needed to submit the photo and text online. They were all happy when it was successfully submitted.

"It will definitely be in tomorrow's paper." Gold assured them.

One of Belle's co-workers stopped by to say she was leaving and that Belle was the last one left. Most of the lights in the library had been turned off so Belle promised to give them each a full tour of the library at another time. Belle had learned how to set the alarm and close up for the day during her training the week before. Moe was ready to leave so Belle walked him to the back exit and let him out.

Gold was standing just inside the doorway of her office when she returned. She closed and locked the door behind her and smiled at him. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and backed him into her office until his legs were flush against her desk. "Sit down, Rum."

He liked where this was going. "Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for librarians?"

"Librarians? Plural?" She reprimanded him with her eyes.

"Well maybe just one librarian... and it's a pretty recent thing," he chuckled, "but I did always like the way they exerted their authority, always shushing me when I dared utter a word."

"Really?" She placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I always wondered if they'd ever get angry enough to drag me back to their office so I wouldn't disturb the rest of the patrons." His eyes darkened as he said it to her.

She pressed against his cock, which was visibly straining against his pants, and began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. When it was completely unbuttoned, she pushed it aside and lowered her mouth to his chest to suck on his left nipple. He cupped her head in his hand and moaned loudly.

"Shhhh!" She stopped to shush him before capturing his other nipple between her lips. He gulped back a whimper as she reached between their bodies and began to unbuckle his pants. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He whimpered.

She placed her finger back over his mouth and he snatched it between his teeth. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lower lip. He whimpered again.

"Shhhh!" She whispered to him as she pulled his pants down below his knees and took his cock in her hand through his boxers. He forced back a groan.

"I need you to be completely silent." Her hand stroked him up and down while she brought her mouth back to his nipple.

"Lean back." He did as she said and placed his hands behind him on the desk to balance himself. The position made his fully erect cock jut out towards her. She placed her fingers under the top of his boxers and pulled them up and over his cock. He raised his butt from the desk so that she could pull them down and off of him. When she took his cock firmly in her hand, he wanted to yell loudly. Whenever she grasped him that firmly and possessively, his whole body responded. He wanted to come all over her hand and he wanted her to never let him go. She began to steadily pump him, cupping his balls with her left hand at one point and squeezing them. He didn't know if he wanted to cry out or come. She bit his chest as he tried to clutch onto her desk. A whimper escaped him.

"I need you to be completely silent." She whispered as she bit him again.

He tried to be silent as she began working her way from his chest to his stomach and then to his abdomen, nipping and biting and licking and sucking him along the way. His cock throbbed in her hand as she lightly stroked it and his whole body shook from the strain of not touching her and not speaking.

"I'm going to reward you for being so good. Remember, don't make a sound." She licked her lower lip and then took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked on it. His eyes rolled back in his head. He could barely contain the moans that were building inside of him. He wanted to tell her to take him deeper but she wouldn't let him speak. He was so close to the edge that he couldn't take it anymore.

He writhed and clutched the desk pathetically without making a sound. She took him deeper into her mouth than she ever had before. Her warm wet mouth closing around him was almost too much to bear. He arched his body off the desk.

She knew he was on the verge of coming so she put everything she had into sucking him off until she felt his semen gushing into her mouth. His whole body became limp. He watched her lick him clean, his chest heaving from the strain of keeping silent. She kissed his softening cock and then ran her hands over chest.

"Belle..." His voice was hoarse. He sat upright and pulled her into a kiss that was deep and long. His hand slipped under her skirt to pull her panties aside. His fingers were immediately covered in her juices. He bit her shoulder as he pushed two fingers into her and hooked them forward. She gasped.

"Shush, darling." He whispered in her ear. "I want you to lie down on this desk." He got down and helped her up. "Lie back."

He helped her lie back so that she was as comfortable as possible on the hard desk. He pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor. "Put your feet up on the desk." She did as he said, exposing herself completely to him. He groaned. "You're so beautiful." He pulled a chair up to the desk and sat on it. She whimpered.

"Shhh!" He hushed her the way she had him. "Not a sound, sweetheart." He spread her folds apart, and before she knew what he was doing, he stuck his tongue inside of her. She forced back a whimper and arched her back. He placed his finger on her clit and stroked it as he investigated her with his tongue. His finger stayed on her clit the whole time, gently teasing it with little strokes and circular motions. She arched her back several times and whimpered.

He pulled his tongue out of her. "Now, now, darling, we must be quiet." His finger never left her clit. She arched her back to force him to increase the pressure.

He lowered his head and kissed her gently where his finger had been. She squirmed and sank her fingers into his scalp. He was surprised she had refrained for so long. "OK, sweetheart." He continued planting little kisses on her clit. Her fingers dug deeper into him. He finally gave her what she wanted. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue and she shivered in response. Little sounds began to escape her. He didn't stop to silence her. He followed her lead and alternately licked her with the tip and flat of his tongue until she was writhing and whimpering and arching against him. He slipped his hands under her butt and held her in one position while he noisily slurped and sucked her. He felt her body shudder as she pulled on his hair and cried out her release. He eased her back down and cupped his hand over her. She seemed to like and need that after she came so intensely.

"Was that what you wanted, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm…"

He chuckled. They seemed to know instinctively what the other wanted and needed.

"Let me help you up, sweetheart. This desk isn't very comfortable."

He took her hands and helped her up to a sitting position. Then he helped her down. They began to get dressed as they continued their flirtation with one another. He chuckled. "I had no idea you took your role as librarian so seriously, Miss French. Not allowing me to speak made things rather, um, intense for me."

She blushed. "I can't believe we just did that in my office on my first day. I don't know what came over me."

He grinned at her. "I seem to have that effect on you."

"You do have a way of making me lose control."

"There's nothing I like more than you losing control...," he paused, "or taking control." He nuzzled her neck. "That was incredible, Belle. You're so damn sweet and sexy."

"I like losing my control with you." She planted a kiss at the base of his throat. He was sure she felt the vibration of the groan that escaped his lips.

"I suppose we should close up and head home." She kissed his chin and jaw.

"Good idea. I don't want you to over-exert yourself on your first day." He chuckled.

She giggled. "Maybe you can massage my feet for me later. I've been standing in heels most of the day."

He bit back a grin. She had a way of arousing him even when he was too spent to be aroused.

"I'd love to, Miss French. Anything you'd like."

"Thanks, Rum. I was hoping we could discuss a few more wedding details too. I want to show you what I had in mind for the invitations and we need to make some other decisions."

"Of course." He liked discussing their wedding.

"Oh, and Rum?" She looked shyly at him.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you mind that I asked Mary Margaret and Ruby come over tomorrow night?"

He found himself unable to answer. There was a long silence.

"Rum? Mary Margaret wants to make sure I'm not forgetting anything for the wedding. I think it's very sweet of her and Ruby to want to help me out." She looked at him.

"Of course I don't mind." He finally recovered himself enough to answer. It had never once occurred to him just how much his life was about to change. Belle was making new friends. He was happy for her, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared to give up so much of his privacy. This was going to be a major adjustment.

"Mary Margaret seems to have grown quite fond of you." Gold added.

"I know. We've made a connection." She smiled happily. "And Ruby and I seem to get along too. We're very different in some ways, but we're alike in others."

Gold wasn't sure exactly what it was they had in common. Ruby, like her grandmother, had a way of getting under his skin.

The look on Gold's face, which he had failed to hide, made Belle giggle.

She raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately on the lips.

He felt better immediately.

"I promise it won't be that bad." A giggle escaped her in spite of her best intentions. "I asked Mary Margaret to bring David along to keep you company while I'm busy with the girls." Her giggling increased.

"Oh, Miss French..." He tickled her until she shrieked. "This is one of the naughtiest things you've done yet."

When she finally caught her breath, she replied. "I know. I did it on purpose." She brushed his hair back away from his ear and nipped his earlobe. Then she whispered into his ear. "And I'll leave it up to you as to how you want me to make up for it." She nibbled his ear again. "I'll do anything you ask."

He grinned evilly at her. "Believe me, darling, this is one time when I'm going to make you pay. And the time and place will be at my complete discretion."

Her grin betrayed her complete delight. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him on the lips. Then she linked her arm in his and led him out of the office.


	40. Welcome and Unwelcome Surprises

"I have great news, Rum!" Belle rushed into the library and made herself comfortable on Gold's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her. They were having a lovely evening at home together after his visit to her office had taken a rather unexpected turn. Gold was still grinning from it.

"I know why you're smiling." She wanted him to know that she could see right through him.

He chuckled. "Why don't you tell me what Ariel said?"

"She said that I'm a terrible liar and that she knew we were engaged as soon as she saw the ring."

He chuckled. "She's right about that. You're not very good at hiding what you're thinking or feeling."

She scrunched her nose at him. "Anyway, she agreed to be my maid of honor. She's so happy for us, Rum. And the best part is that she's pretty sure she can make arrangements to come in a few days before the wedding. It will be so great to have her here ahead of time!"

"I'm glad it all worked out." He squeezed her.

"Me too. I'm not sure what I would have done if she couldn't be here. It wouldn't have been the same. She's been my best friend for a long time."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"She's dying to meet you too and I can't wait for her to meet you." Belle raked her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips.

Gold shifted uncomfortably. He thanked his lucky stars every day that Belle loved him, that she saw something in him that nobody else did. But Belle was Belle. She saw beneath the layers to the person he was deep down inside. Others did not see him the way she did.

"You know she may not find me quite as charming as you do?" He tried to make a joke of it even though he was actually terrified.

"Rum…" She ran her fingers through his hair again. "I know she's going to like you. You're so much more likable than you give yourself credit for."

"Do you really think so?" He'd come to crave her reassurances.

"Yes! David Nolan and Dad both adore you."

Gold was not convinced. "I know Nolan and I have a connection, but I think your dad is making the best of the situation he's found himself in."

"That's not true about Dad, Rum. He used to go on and on about you a lot before you derailed his matchmaking plans for me." She giggled and he tickled her.

"But all kidding aside, he's really come around. I think he's actually thrilled that you're going to be family. He likes talking to you and he trusts you as much as he trusts himself to look after me." She scraped her fingers across his scalp.

"Not that you need looking after." Gold nuzzled her neck. His cock was hardening in spite of his best intentions. He wanted this evening to be just about them talking and cuddling. He concentrated on their conversation. "You're right. Your dad and I have come to an understanding. We both love talking about you." He nuzzled her neck again.

"Dad really admires you, Rum. He thinks you're brilliant. Plus your comments always amuse him." She bit back a grin.

"What are you laughing at, Belle?" He pretended to be annoyed.

"I'm still thinking about the way he used to describe you to me… you were so different from the man I was expecting when I met you."

He wanted to tickle her again.

"I guess Dad didn't recognize how sexy you are. He had no idea that I'd be attracted to you." She giggled again.

Gold had to laugh himself. He still couldn't fathom how she found him so sexy. "That makes two of us."

Belle entangled the fingers from both of her hands in his hair and kissed him again. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

He kissed her back for a few minutes and then extracted himself. "Darling, I'm trying hard to have an evening where we just sit and talk to one another."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" She asked innocently.

"Is it?" He slipped his hands under her blouse. He'd give her a taste of her own medicine.

"OK. We can sit and talk. It's just that I find it hard to keep my hands off of you." She nibbled her lower lip. "You said it yourself, Rum. You have that effect on me."

He laughed. "More like we have that effect on each other." He caressed her breasts through the fabric of her silky bra.

She whimpered. "OK. Let's be good and talk." She got down from his lap and sat on the couch next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her against him. He kissed the top of her head.

"This is nice, sweetheart." His cock was still in an aroused state, but he was determined to ignore it. "Now tell me more about Ariel."

Belle held his hand.**"**She's so excited for me, Rum. She wants to help out however she can even though she's far away. I'm going to send her a photo of my gown and I told her to choose whatever she'd like to wear as long as it's blue. We have the same taste in clothing and a lot of other things too so I know it will be perfect."

"Did you tell her that we'd take care of all her expenses?" Gold didn't want anyone to be put out by the cost of being a part of their wedding day.

"I told her and she was a little uncomfortable with it. She's like me that way. I told her that you insisted and she finally agreed even though I think she'll want to discuss it further once she arrives."

"Good."

"Her fiancé, Eric, is going to come in for the wedding too, but he won't get here until the day before."

"That will give you and Ariel a little time to catch up with one another. I guess I'll have to share you that week." Gold put on a sad puppy-dog face.

She bit her lower lip. "I like the idea of spending a little less time with each other the week before the wedding. It will make us that much more anxious to be together on our wedding night."

Gold's cock, which had deflated slightly, began to harden again. He could already appreciate how a little denial could intensify his desires… not that he needed any help in that department. "You may be onto something there, Miss French."

"I know I am." She grinned. "Just having this quiet evening with you is doing things to me."

He chuckled. He wondered if they'd really get through this evening.

"Well, then, sweetheart, should we call Dr. Hopper to see if he's willing to be our JP?" Gold wanted to steer the conversation back to the wedding.

"Do you want to call him, Rum? I'd like to give Jefferson a call to see if he has any questions about the invitation."

Gold agreed and they separated to make their respective phone calls. They joined each other again in the library.

Gold smiled as Belle entered the room. "Dr. Hopper would be honored to officiate at our wedding."

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's so great, Rum. I don't think anyone would be a better choice for us."

"I liked Dr. Hopper from our first meeting. He has something in common with you, Belle. I think he can see below the surface."

"I bet his patients adore him. There's something very sweet and kind about him. I felt comfortable with him from the beginning too."

"You know he's in love with Miss Lucas…" Gold realized that Dr. Hopper saw something in her that had obviously escaped him.

"I know. I'm not sure if she feels the same way about him."

Gold could see the sadness on Belle's face. "I suppose if it's meant to be it will be. Miss Lucas isn't ready to settle into a committed relationship."

"She **does** like to have a good time. I think she's a lot of fun."

Gold groaned internally again. He could not get past the fact of that she was Mrs. Lucas's granddaughter. Though she was almost the direct opposite of her grandmother in some ways, she had the same smart mouth her grandmother did, and like her grandmother, she did not hesitate to use it. "I guess it all depends on how you define fun." Gold deadpanned.

Belle giggled. "Rum…" She kissed him again. "Promise me that you'll be on your best behavior tomorrow night. It's really nice of Ruby to offer to help me."

"I'll try." It was the best he could do.

"Rum?" Belle gave him a disapproving look.

"Sweetheart, Miss Lucas and I know each other too well to pretend. She delights in getting under my skin and I dare say she enjoys what I dish out to her. Trust me."

Belle giggled. "I guess I have to get used to your unique relationships with people."

"You're being naughty again." His cock hardened more as he thought about taking her over his lap.

"I can't seem to help myself." She tried unsuccessfully to look apologetic.

Gold pulled her down to the couch and onto his lap again. He needed her close. "What did Jefferson have to say?" Gold's cock was pressing against her even as he tried to divert his attention.

"He's going to send me a few options for the invitations in a little while. We'll need to make a decision."

"Things seem to be coming together." Gold smiled at her.

"They do. I think we'll be in good shape by the end of the week." She raked her fingers through his hair and looked shyly at him. "We should talk about what we want to do for food."

Gold didn't try to stifle his groan. He knew this discussion was coming. He just hoped Belle didn't feel a loyalty to someone she barely knew.

"I'm not sure what to say to Ruby about Granny." She seemed torn.

Gold took that as a good sign.

"I'd like to include her, but I'm not sure how. I was hoping we could recreate the type of gourmet meal we had on the cruise ship for the wedding. I think Granny's forte is home-cooked comfort food."

Gold could see that she was upset. "Sweetheart, first let me say that I absolutely love your idea for the meal." He hugged her.

She smiled. "I thought you would." She looked at him expectantly.

"You know that Mrs. Lucas and I have a rather complicated relationship." He wanted to bite his tongue after he said it.

She giggled. "I know."

He squeezed her in response. "Of course you do."

"I know you have issues with her, but she's sort of taken a liking to me."

"And you've taken a liking to her." Gold said it for her.

"A little."

Gold groaned silently before encouraging her. "Tell me what you're thinking, darling."

"I know there are just six of us in the wedding party including Dad and Dr. Hopper," she paused, "so I wasn't sure if we'd have a rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding."

Gold had already been thinking about it. "I thought we'd go to a nice restaurant that night, maybe the new seafood restaurant… I think we should invite everyone who's coming to the wedding. Half of them are helping us out and I don't want anyone else to feel left out. There aren't that many of us, Belle. Plus we'd want to invite the few friends you have who are coming from out of town."

"I like that idea, Rum… but it still leaves me not knowing what to say to Ruby."

"Given my current standing with Mrs. Lucas, I'm sure she won't be expecting to have anything to do with our wedding. I can't imagine that she'd **want** to have anything to do with it."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed.

Gold felt bad. Belle hated hurting anyone's feelings. That much was a given.

Before he could say anything else to comfort her, she turned her attention to her phone. "Jefferson just texted me. He's emailing the invitation designs to me in a few minutes."

Gold was happy for the distraction. He had a thought about the wedding that would probably make Belle happy, but he wasn't sure that he really wanted to suggest it.

"I can't wait to see what he came up with!" Belle had risen from the couch to retrieve her laptop. "I'll be right back."

Gold looked after her. He noted that his erection was gone. Discussing Granny had done the trick.

Belle returned within seconds. She sat back down next to him and opened her laptop. She wanted to have a full screen view.

Belle had sent Jefferson a photo of their favorite chipped cup and had asked him to combine the blue design on the cup with a red rose. She wanted to use the red rose as their accent flower at the wedding and she wanted their napkins to be folded as roses the way Rum had demonstrated to them on the cruise ship. Gold had hesitated to agree about the napkins. He could just picture Nolan finding something else to rib him about. But when Belle reminded him that he had presented her with the rose napkin that night at dinner, he'd come around and agreed that it was a good idea.

Belle opened the three files that Jefferson had sent. The designs all incorporated the blue pattern and the rose on a white background, and yet they were all very different. One of the designs stood out to both of them immediately. It was something about the placement of the pattern and the color and form of the rose that struck a chord with them.

They pointed out the one they liked best at the same time. Belle smiled happily at him. "I absolutely love it! Should I ask Jefferson to get the invitations printed?"

"Let me speak to him. We can have them ready for tomorrow night if you want."

"That would be ideal. I was thinking we could write out the invitations when Mary Margaret is here. She's getting all the addresses together for me."

Gold was already on the phone. He said a few words to Jefferson and then hung up. "He knows what he needs to do. They'll be delivered to my office by the end of the day tomorrow. Happy?"

"Yes… You really do have a lot of connections. I suppose it costs a lot more to get things done on demand."

"Let's just say that I have ongoing arrangements with many people."

"Hmmmm…." Belle looked deeply into his eyes.

Gold swallowed. He had nerves of steel when it came to negotiating with even the toughest parties, but he was a puddle of mush when it came to her. He didn't know how such a little wisp of a girl could reduce him to such a state.

"I'm not the same person with other people as I am with you." As far from it as you can imagine he thought to himself.

She snaked her arm around his waist. "I know, Rum. I've seen how some of your renters react when they see you." She giggled. "But I've also seen how much your employees like you. You haven't been able to hide who you really are from everyone." She placed her hand on his thigh.

Gold continued to gaze into her eyes, but his attention was now focused on her hand.

"It's obvious that Emma would do anything for you and Mary Margaret and David are both very fond of you." Her hand distractedly stroked his thigh. His cock stirred again.

"Both Ruby and Jefferson jumped at the chance to help out with the wedding." Her hand moved higher.

"I think they offered more for you than for me, Belle. Ruby likes you and I have an inkling that Jefferson may have a little crush on you."

"You think Jefferson has a crush on me?" Belle pretended to be interested.

Gold didn't fall for it. "Very funny, Miss French." He thought about taking her over his knee again and his cock stiffened. "I won't be concerned unless he gives you one of his hats."

"Uh oh!" Belle giggled. "He told me that he has the perfect hat for me. He's going to give it to me the next time he sees me."

"Now you're being naughty." Gold did not believe her.

"It's true. He told me when we were discussing the wedding invitation. He said it was the perfect match for my eyes."

Gold chuckled. He was surprised that even though he felt a bit possessive of her, he was not feeling any self-doubt. It amazed him how far he'd come.

"I'll model it for you when I get it. I'll pair it with matching high heels for you." Her eyes were alight with mischief.

He could feel his cock growing. "And what else will you be wearing?" He tried his best not to picture her naked.

"Not a thing. It's always a struggle to keep my clothes on when I'm with you." She began to stroke his thigh again.

Gold's willpower was waning. He placed his hand over hers. "You know I'm trying to be good, darling. Don't we have a few more things we need to discuss?"

Belle agreed. They spent the next hour making a list to determine what else needed to be done. Belle was planning to review the list with Mary Margaret the next evening to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

Just as they were finishing up, Belle began to yawn and Gold noticed that she was barely keeping her eyes open. "I think it's time for bed, sweetheart. You've had a long day."

"Mmmm…" She was too sleepy to say more. She had placed her head on his shoulder and her arm across him.

Gold gently loosened her grip on him and helped her up to bed. She was so tired that she could barely brush her teeth. Gold helped her into bed and got in beside her. She snuggled up against him and fell fast asleep.

He stroked her arms and kissed her head. Being here with her like this was pure heaven. He'd enjoyed their evening making wedding plans and flirting with one another. He liked flirting with her as much as he liked making good on those flirtations.

Before he knew it, he too had nodded off. They slept entwined with one another until the sound of Gold's phone vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed awakened them.

He leaned over and picked it up. "It's Emma." He informed Belle.

"Yes…. No, not yet… Yes… I see... No… Yes… I'll see you when I get in."

"That was fascinating." Belle giggled even as her eyes questioned him.

"Our wedding announcement is front page news…"

Her eyes did not leave his face. "Is that good or bad?"

He didn't answer her question. "Evidently there's not much going on in Storybrooke."

"Is everything OK?" She wondered why Emma had called.

Gold sighed. "Let me get the paper." He got out of bed. "I'll be right back."

He wasn't gone long. He got back into bed and sat against the pillows that she had fluffed up. He opened the paper so that they could look at it together. The headline read: "**BELLE FRENCH TO MARRY RUMFORD GOLD**". Their photo was prominently displayed under the headline. The info they had provided was included in a nicely written article that also referenced several tidbits from the article that had been previously published about Belle. It also contained other information about Gold that was common knowledge. It was a major news article, much more than a mere announcement, long enough to be continued onto the official wedding/engagement page.

Belle smiled. "It's very nice, Rum."

"Yes…" His tone was less than appreciative.

"What's wrong?"

"Take a look at the only other article on the front page." Gold directed her attention downward.

"**BABY BOOM HITS STORYBROOKE!**" The article highlighted the recent rise in the Storybrooke birthrate.

"It could be a coincidence." She said unconvincingly.

"Did you notice the articles on the page where our announcement is continued?"

Belle turned back to the continuation page. There were no other announcements. Instead, the page contained two other articles, "**UNEXPECTED PREGNANCIES ON THE RISE!**", "**MAY-DECEMBER MARRIAGES: WHAT'S THE ATTRACTION?**", and a very prominent advertisement for Viagra entitled "**NEED HELP KEEPING UP WITH HER?**".

"Oh…" Belle sounded defeated for a second. "You don't think they're trying to allude to us, do you?"

"I'm sure they are, sweetheart. The May-December article questions whether these marriages can be about anything other than money or sex." Gold was angry.

"Rum?" She raked her fingers through his hair.

He looked to her knowing that she'd calm him down even though he did not necessarily want to be calmed down.

"Remember what I said. The only thing that matters is how we feel about one another… and everyone who's close to us knows that what we have is real."

"I know, sweetheart. It's just that I don't like the idea of anything tainting the truth."

"It will be OK, Rum. I promise you. Everyone will see it over time. I have a feeling that a lot of people have already come around. I could see it the night we had dinner with Dad and David and Mary Margaret at Granny's." She stroked his cheek.

Gold looked deeply into her eyes. "You're right. I guess the pregnancy rumors will die down when it becomes obvious that you're not pregnant… and once people get to know you, they'll realize that you would never try to take advantage of anyone… and even though they don't like me, I'm sure they'll understand why I fell in love with you."

Belle kissed him. "That's so sweet, Rum." She wanted him to feel OK about himself too."You know I really don't mind the pregnancy rumors. I like people thinking we're having a baby. It will be the most beautiful thing ever once it's true."

Every ounce of anger disappeared from Gold's body. The thought of her pregnant with their child once again did the strangest things to him. He thought of how it would feel to put his hands on her rounded tummy and how beautiful she would look with the baby inside of her. His cock sprang to life.

He pulled her against him and placed his hands over her stomach. He nuzzled her neck and gently bit her.

She whimpered. "I have a fantasy that you're going to worship my body even when I don't think I'm attractive at all."

"It's not a fantasy, sweetheart. I'm thinking about how you'll look when you're pregnant." He pressed his cock against her. "Can you feel what thinking about that does to me?" He cupped her breasts in his hands.

She pressed back against him and then took one of his hands in hers and kissed it. Then she moved it down between her legs. "Can you feel what it does to me to hear you say that?" She opened her legs wider for him. His cock grew larger as his fingers got covered in her juices.

"You feel very welcoming, darling." He whispered in her ear as he pressed two fingers into her.

She moaned. "I need you to lie back, Rum."

He grinned. He knew she was extremely aroused. "As you wish." He lay back on the bed. His cock began to throb in anticipation of being in her. She always tightened her muscles around him as she rode him so that it felt as though she was sucking him off. The very thought of the sensation made the pre-cum drip out of him.

She straddled him and guided his cock into her. He lay still even though he wanted to thrust hard and fast into her. He liked it when she took full control. He'd help her out later.

She made little sounds as she rubbed her clit against him. He loved how her needs were as intense as his. She leaned forward to rub her thumbs over his nipples.

He bucked involuntarily. He'd never realized how sensitive his nipples were or how much he liked having them touched until he'd met her. She smiled at his response and began to steadily ride him. Her movements were faster than usual.

"Anxious, are we?" He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"A little." She bit her lip.

"Let me help you, sweetheart. You're going to wear yourself out." He placed his hands on her waist to assist her. She immediately increased her speed and started to tighten her muscles around him with each movement.

He moaned loudly the second he felt the increased friction. It felt almost like a vacuum. His eyes rolled back into his head. The sucking sensation was rapidly pushing him closer and closer to the edge. She was grinding against him and moaning. He knew she was very close to coming by the way her whimpers and moans hitched in her throat. He willed himself to hold on until she could peak. She suddenly cried out and clenched him even more tightly. He let out a guttural groan as her next upward movement literally sucked the seed out of him.

She whimpered and rested her head against him. "I needed that, Rum."

He chuckled. "I was happy to oblige you, darling."

She tickled him. "Your need was on full display in case you've forgotten."

He chuckled again. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there?"

"Well, not that." She kissed his stomach. "Sometimes I want to just look at your aroused naked body for hours without doing anything about it, but I have no willpower. I get very aroused when I see how excited you are."

He entangled his fingers in her hair. "You do know that would be torture for me, don't you?"

"But just think how good it would feel when I finally took pity on you."

Gold could picture himself exploding into her hand the second she touched him. "It always feels good no matter when or how you touch me, Belle. My body is extremely attuned to yours."

She changed her position so that she could kiss him on the lips. They kissed tenderly for a while until Belle realized that it was getting late. "I think we should get ready for work. Do you want to take a shower together to save time?"

Gold chuckled. "Normally I wouldn't think that would be a timesaver…"

She giggled. "I think we'll be able to behave ourselves today."

He had serious doubts about that. His body was spent so he knew he'd be able to maintain control. But he wasn't so sure about her. "As you wish, sweetheart. I'm more than happy to oblige again."

"Good." She rolled off of him and helped him up. He followed her to the shower, admiring her naked body along the way.

He knew she wanted more the minute they stepped in the shower and she encouraged him to spread soap over her with his hands. Her body enthusiastically welcomed his touch. He was aroused even though his body could not respond.

He found her clit with his finger and gently stroked it. She placed her hands around his neck to balance herself while he continued to touch her. She whimpered and moved against him.

"I know, darling. You need more. I'm going to take care of you." He caressed her with little circular motions, gradually increasing the speed and pressure until she was crying for release. She clung tightly to him as he brought her over the edge.

"Is that what you had in mind, sweetheart?" He ran his hands over her.

"Yes… thanks, Rum."

"Any time, sweetheart. I want you to feel good." His cock had begun to harden again in response to her reactions. He loved that she was so uninhibited about asking for what she needed and wanted. "We really should get ready now." He reminded her that time was running short.

They finished showering and getting dressed while they smiled happily at one another.

Gold had been annoyed, even angry, about the newspaper articles. He'd been all set to confront Regina Mills about it earlier. Now he felt too relaxed and content to want to ruin his mood. He was still smiling when Belle dropped him off at the office.

He was very quiet when he entered, catching Mary Margaret, David and Ruby unawares as he approached them. It was too late for them to scamper off or hide the fact that they were looking at the newspaper when he walked up behind them.

Nolan tried to cover. "Nice article, Mr. Gold. I see that Belle has the painting you bought her at the auction hanging in her office."

"Thank you, Mr. Nolan. Belle and I are happy with the article." He debated whether or not to say more. "I can't say the same for the rest of the paper." He decided it was best to address it. He was sure they'd all been discussing it.

"I agree, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret spoke up. "I don't like what they did at all. David and I were upset when we saw it."

Gold was surprised by her words.

"Same here." Ruby spoke next. "Granny and I saw it this morning. I think she was angrier than I was."

Gold was even more surprised. "I would think your grandmother would have enjoyed it."

"She's taken a liking to Belle… and she seemed happy that you were marrying her... for some reason." Ruby giggled when she realized how that sounded.

"Yes…" Gold said dryly. Evidently Granny still believed that Belle was pregnant. No doubt half the town thought the same.

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Nolan asked.

There was plenty he could do, but he wasn't about to share that with them. "I'm not sure I want to do anything about it. Sometimes it's best to let things go."

They all stood there staring at him with their mouths agape.

Gold chuckled. He decided that he liked shocking them. "Mary Margaret, is Moe here this morning? I didn't see his car."

"He had an appointment... he won't be in until later."

Gold was thankful. "What about Miss Swan?"

"She wants to see you. Should I tell her you're here?"

"Yes, please send her in." He entered his office, cutting off further conversation.

Emma arrived soon after.

"What are you planning to do?" She got right to the heart of the matter.

"Not a thing." He answered smugly.

She stood there staring at him.

Gold chuckled again. Yep, he liked shocking them.

"You're telling me that you're going to let Regina Mills get away with this?" He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"I didn't say I was going to let her get away with it. I'm just not planning to do anything at the moment. I don't want to ruin my good mood."

She stared at him again.

"I'm going to let Regina wonder what I'm up to. I'm sure she's expecting to hear from me. It will irk her more than anything when she doesn't." He gloated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she comes to see you."

"Then I'll have her exactly where I want her."

A slight smile played at the corner of Emma's lips. She knew he wasn't going to let this go. "Let me know if you need me to do anything in the meantime."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I appreciate the call this morning. I like knowing what to expect ahead of time."

"Just doing my job, Gold." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. They both knew she was doing more than her job.

Emma left and Gold pulled the newspaper out of his briefcase. He looked at their engagement photo. For some reason he didn't care about the rest of it. Let them think what they wanted. He was too happy to let it bother him.

He heard voices outside his door. He got up and opened it. Ruby and Nolan were still gathered around Mary Margaret's desk. They all stopped talking when they saw him.

"I'm glad you're all still here. I have something to say to you." Gold addressed them. He could feel them tensing up. He chuckled to himself. "Belle tells me that you're coming over tonight to help with wedding arrangements."

"Yes…" Mary Margaret answered for all of them.

"If you haven't made plans already, why don't you join us for dinner?" His suggestion was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, um, we'd love to." Mary Margaret was almost too shocked to speak. Nolan nodded his agreement.

Gold turned to Ruby. "What about you, Miss Lucas?"

"Uh, yeah, I can make it."

"Excellent. I'll let Belle know."

"Thank her for inviting us." Mary Margaret added.

"Oh, this will be news to her."

They all stared at him again. Gold chuckled to himself. He was probably as shocked at himself as they were. There was something about seeing the engagement announcement in the paper that had done something to him. He really didn't care about the rest of it. Belle had moved in with him that weekend. He and Belle were going to be married in less than a month. They were going to have babies together and spend the rest of their lives together. Nothing could spoil that for him.

He returned to his office leaving the three of them staring after him.

He called Belle. "Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that I invited Mary Margaret, David and Ruby over for dinner tonight."

There was a brief silence followed by a giggle. "You did?"

He chuckled. Everyone had the same reaction. "Yes, I did. Is that funny?"

"Yes." She giggled again. Then she got serious. "I love you, Rum." She knew he'd done it for her.

"I love you too, Belle. I want you to be happy."

"I am. Happier than I ever could have imagined."


	41. A Man of Many Talents

Considering how the day had started, with the unwelcome articles surrounding their engagement announcement, Gold was in a very serene mood. Belle's wisdom had once again served him well. He was not going to let anything interfere with the happiness he felt over their engagement and upcoming marriage.

The morning went by quickly and Gold was thankful that Regina hadn't stopped by. He was sure that she was eagerly awaiting his appearance in her own office. He was not going to give her the satisfaction.

It wasn't until Moe appeared at his door that Gold allowed his feelings of anger to bubble back to the surface.

"Gold." Moe let himself in and handed Gold the newspaper. "I thought you'd taken care that nothing like this would happen again."

Gold knew this was coming. He'd blamed himself the second Emma had called him to warn him. "I miscalculated the offending party's ability to find a loophole. We had an agreement that no article or photo of Belle and I would be published without my express approval." Gold used the word agreement lightly. It had been more of a threat than anything.

Moe looked at him thoughtfully. "It's not like you to not cover every base, old man."

Gold was relieved that there was actually some sympathy in Moe's voice. "No, I seriously underestimated the person in question."

"Is Belle OK?" Moe's main concern was always his daughter.

"Belle's handling this better than either of us as usual."

Moe chuckled. "That's our Belle."

"_Our Belle_". It made him feel good every time Moe included him.

"Yes. She managed to dispel all of my anger before I even left the house this morning. I admire her more and more every day." He tried not to think too much about what Belle had done to calm him. None of it should be thought of in her father's presence.

Suddenly Moe guffawed. "It's no wonder you made a miscalculation… I think Belle has you so distracted that you can't think straight. Maybe it's a good thing you're getting married sooner than later."

Gold chuckled. He still blamed himself for underestimating Regina, but he could not deny that he could barely tear his thoughts away from Belle to concentrate on anything else. Moe was probably right. He already felt more settled since Belle had moved in with him. He was sure being married to her would ground him further. At least he hoped it would.

Moe guffawed again. "You should see your face, Gold. You're so smitten it's not even funny."

Gold chuckled. "What can I say, Moe?"

Moe proceeded to laugh for the next minute. "Listen, Gold, I don't blame you for any of this. I'm not happy, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I trust that you have some plan in mind to fix it."

"Let's just say that I never make a deal that's not to my advantage, loophole or no loophole." Gold said it as matter-of-factly as possible even though the very thought of regaining the upper hand made his blood flow rapidly.

"I'll leave it to you, then." Moe remained silent for several seconds before broaching the subject that he really wanted to discuss. "Is there anything new with the wedding?"

Gold could tell that Moe still felt left out. "Mary Margaret and Ruby are coming by tonight to go over arrangements with Belle. They want to make sure she's not forgetting anything."

"That's nice of them. I'm glad Belle's making new friends." Moe looked wistful.

"Why don't you join us, Moe? Nolan's tagging along with Mary Margaret… ostensibly to keep me company while Belle's busy."

Moe's laugh almost shook the room. "The two of you are completely whipped. I'd love to come over to help babysit you."

Gold laughed. "That's about what it amounts to." He knew that Moe was happy to have any excuse to spend more time with Belle and to feel included. The two of them had that in common.

"Everyone's coming for dinner first. I'm sure Belle will be thrilled to have you there. She'll want to fill you in on everything we've planned so far."

"I'll be there. I appreciate this, Gold. You know I want to help in any way I can."

Moe's words sparked a thought in Gold's brain. It was so perfect that he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. "I actually have an idea of something you can do that would make Belle extremely happy."

"I'm willing to do anything." The expression on Moe's face almost broke Gold's heart. They had to remember that they needed to involve him in the planning as much as possible.

"You know that our wedding is going to be very small and intimate…"

"Yes…" Moe waited for him to continue.

"Here's what I was thinking…" Gold went on to tell Moe about Belle's dilemma with Ruby and Granny and to suggest a way of helping her deal with it.

"I should have thought of this myself, Gold. It's brilliant. Belle's going to love it!" He leaned over to shake Gold's hand. "I'm going to make arrangements this afternoon."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Gold, I really appreciate you letting me do this…"

"I'm the one who appreciates it, Moe. You'll be helping Belle out of a sticky situation and you'll be saving me from having to do something that I find quite distasteful."

Moe guffawed. "What is it with you and Granny?"

Gold grimaced. "We have a complicated relationship."

Moe was overtaken with laughter. It took him a while to pull himself together and to catch his breath. "That can describe your relationship with just about anybody."

"You're a regular David Nolan, Moe." Gold was not amused.

Moe laughed again. "I bet Belle finds some of this amusing herself."

Gold could not deny it. "She does have some of your humor."

Moe grinned broadly.

"But, unlike you, she has a charming way of expressing it."

Moe guffawed. "Of course she does." He chuckled. "Let me get out of here, Gold. I'm having too much fun. I have to get some work done." He shook Gold's hand again. "I'll see you tonight."

He finally left the office and Gold got back to the business at hand. First he made a couple of phone calls to make sure their kitchen was stocked with the food they'd need for this evening. He then worked without interruption for the next few hours. Before he knew it, the day was at an end and Belle had arrived to pick him up. Mary Margaret and company were going to come by later. That would give Belle and him a little time to prepare the meal.

Gold kissed Belle as soon as he got in the car next to her. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Even better than yesterday…," she giggled and smiled suggestively, "not counting last night."

Gold chuckled. Leave it to Belle to remind him of their rendezvous in her office. "I agree that not much can top that." He grinned at her.

She grinned back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And we're not going to have much time alone tonight."

"I know… but it will be good for us. It makes me appreciate our time together all the more."

Gold had to agree. He could still feel his heart racing the way it did every time he saw her after an absence. He reached over and stroked her cheek. "I invited your dad to join us for dinner tonight. I thought he'd like to hear where we stand with the arrangements."

"I know. I called him this afternoon to invite him and he told me that you'd beat me to it. That was sweet of you, Rum. Dad really appreciates it."

"We have to remember to include him. I could see how much it meant to him to be asked. Plus, at least for tonight, it will give Nolan someone else to annoy besides me."

Belle bit back her smile. "If you say so."

If she wasn't driving, he would have tickled her. He took solace in the thought of dealing with her later. "You're being naughty, Miss French."

She giggled. "I know. I like being naughty when you can't do anything about it."

"Really?" He realized that they'd just turned into their street.

"There's no time, Rum. Our company will be here before we know it." She turned into the driveway.

"We'll see." He helped Belle out of the car and followed her into the house and up to the bedroom so that they could change into something more comfortable.

"Don't we have time for one little kiss?" He had watched her kick off her heels and unbutton her blouse. He needed to touch her.

"Of course." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was exactly where he wanted her. He lowered his lips onto hers as he slipped his hands into her open blouse. He cupped her breasts in his hands and then stroked her nipples through the silky fabric of her bra. She immediately whimpered and held onto him tighter.

The blood rushed to his cock. He unhooked her bra so that he could touch her bare skin. She let out a gasp. "Rum." She entangled her fingers in his hair.

"Let me have one little taste." He bent down to suck her right nipple into his mouth. She whimpered and dug in deeper. He sucked hungrily on her before switching to the other nipple.

"Rum… we have to get ready."

He reluctantly released her. His cock was straining against his zipper. "I know. I just wanted us to have a little something to look forward to later."

She raked her fingers through his hair. "I look forward to every second I spend with you."

His cock hardened more at her words. He chuckled. His intention had been to torture her, but he had a feeling that he was more tortured than she was. She was good. Too good.

They quickly finished changing and then headed down to the kitchen to split up the chores. Gold fired up the grill and Belle prepped veggies and made a salad. The sound of the doorbell announced the arrival of their guests. They opened the door to find Moe standing there. The others were climbing the steps. Everyone piled into the foyer at the same time.

"Your house is beautiful, Mr. Gold!" Mary Margaret gushed as soon as she stepped through the door.

"Thank you. Belle's going to be rearranging things a bit once she settles in. I'm sure it will be more comfortable once she makes some changes." Gold held Belle's hand in his as he directed everyone into the living room.

Mary Margaret and Ruby both smiled widely. "It's already very lovely." Ruby added.

"Rum's too modest. He decorated every inch of this house himself. It's beautiful in and out. Wait until you see the gardens." Belle informed them.

"I knew you had great taste, Mr. Gold, just by the way you're always dressed so impeccably." Mary Margaret complimented him further.

"I'm quite flattered, Miss Blanchard, but enough about me." Gold wanted to change the subject. "Would you like to have a look around?"

Mary Margaret and Ruby both answered in the affirmative. Gold thought they'd go off with Belle, but they seemed determined that he join them. Even Nolan and Moe seemed interested. Gold groaned to himself.

When he saw that there was no way out of it, he led them around from room to room, giving them a little history of the house along the way. They all stopped to admire Neal's photography and to wonder at the size of the library. Gold mentioned the bedrooms on the second and third floors, but did not offer to show them. He'd already given up more of his privacy than made him comfortable.

At the end of the tour he led them into the kitchen. They all gushed again at how state-of-the-art it was.

"Do you like to cook, Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret was the first to ask.

"Yes, I rather enjoy it. Belle likes to cook too." He caught her eye and smiled.

She smiled back. "Rum is the better cook. He's very talented."

"Is there anything you don't excel at?" Nolan pretended to be annoyed.

Moe guffawed.

"No, there isn't." Belle answered for him and Gold grinned at her.

When both Mary Margaret and Ruby squealed in delight at her answer, Gold realized that this conversation had taken a turn in the wrong direction. He didn't dare look at Moe.

Nolan laughed and Gold quickly changed the topic. "What can I get you to drink?"

Belle immediately offered to help. Gold noticed that her cheeks were flushed. Her embarrassment aroused him. He whispered in her ear when they were away from the others. "So I excel at everything?"

She blushed again. "Yes… but that's not what I was thinking about when I answered."

Gold laughed. "Me neither… but your friends thought otherwise."

She looked mortified for a second and then giggled. "I'm going to have to watch what I say."

"Yes… nothing will get past either Ruby or Mary Margaret. I'll take care of your father and Nolan. They require a lot less effort."

Belle giggled again. "I guess everyone is a little more interested in us than I realized. I guess it's mostly due to your standing in this town." She bit her lower lip.

Gold was sure she was referring to his 'complicated' relationships with people. "Are you trying to be naughty, Miss French?"

"What do you think?" Her mischievous grin gave him his answer.

"I think I'm going to keep track of anything naughty you say tonight so that I can exact payment from you later."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Her seductive smile made the blood rush to his cock even though he knew this was not the time or place.

"Do you need help over there?" Moe's booming voice was a welcome distraction. Gold should have known that Belle's mere presence was enough to get him hot and bothered. It was going to be a long night.

"No, we're fine, Dad." Belle answered. She delivered the drinks to each of them.

"We're making steaks on the grill. Why don't we all go outside and relax?" Gold suggested.

David and Moe helped Gold carry the food outside while Mary Margaret and Ruby helped Belle set the table. They chatted the whole time. Gold couldn't help wondering occasionally what they were talking about. He just knew that a lot of laughing was involved.

When everyone was settled outside, Belle gave Ruby, David and Mary Margaret a tour of the gardens while Gold and Moe stood over the grill.

"Were you able to make the arrangements with Granny?" Gold asked as soon as they were alone.

"We're all set, Gold. I'll let Belle know tonight when we start talking about the wedding plans. That makes the most sense, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Wait until we start discussing the plans for the reception."

They chatted a bit more about the wedding until Belle returned with the others. She immediately came up behind Gold and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned against him. A warm comfortable feeling passed over him. She remained in that position while Ruby and Mary Margaret discussed the gardens with him.

Within a few minutes, the food was ready and they all sat down to eat. The conversation almost immediately turned to the wedding plans so Belle took the opportunity to catch everyone up. When she mentioned that they were getting married at one of Gold's houses, they all became very interested and started asking a lot of questions. Belle wanted everyone to be as surprised as she had been when she saw the house for the first time, so she gave away very few details. They tried to pry them out of Gold, but he too remained mum.

"Have you decided what you're doing for a reception?" Ruby finally asked the question that Belle had been dreading.

"Since we're trying to recreate a lot of things from the cruise, we're going to have a 5-course meal similar to the ones we had on the ship… And we'd like everyone who's coming to the wedding to attend our rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding."

Even though they all enthusiastically voiced their approval, Gold could see that Belle was nervous.

Moe cleared his throat. "As the father of the bride, I have my own little announcement to make about the wedding." He looked affectionately at Belle as he took her hand. "Since Belle and Gold are having a very intimate wedding, I wanted to do something a little less intimate and a little less formal to celebrate their marriage. With that in mind, I planned a little pre-wedding reception of my own for them. I arranged to have Granny's reserved for the Thursday night before the wedding. Everyone who wants to wish the two of them well are welcome to stop by for something to eat and drink."

Belle squeezed her father's hand. Gold could see the tears in her eyes. He placed his arm around her waist.

"That's so great, Moe!" Ruby was obviously thrilled. "Is Granny serving her lasagna that night? I know how much you, David and Mr. Gold love it. I still can't believe how much you ate the last time you came in." Her smile was reminiscent of a barracuda in Gold's mind.

In spite of her emotional state, Belle had to stifle a giggle.

Moe managed to look guilty. "Yes… Nolan and I may have gotten a bit carried away the last time we were in. We won't be eating like that again. I overdid it so much that night that Gold had to bring me home and put me to bed. He even had to hold my hand because Belle wasn't there to do it."

Gold groaned. Why in god's name was Moe bringing that up?

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret's reaction took Gold by surprise.

"I knew you had a sentimental side to you." Ruby was quick to add.

"Awwww!" Nolan's response was more in keeping with what Gold had been expecting.

"It **was** sweet." Belle stroked Gold's cheek and leaned over to kiss him.

Gold grinned at David and they all laughed.

"So is that a yes to the lasagna?" Ruby wanted an answer.

"Uh, yes, I didn't think I'd ever eat it again after that night, but the craving came right back a few days later."

They laughed again… everyone except Gold.

"Cheer up, old man!" Moe reached behind Belle to slap Gold on the back. "I got Granny to agree to add hamburgers and pickles to her menu that night. I know you and Belle have a thing for them."

Both Mary Margaret and Ruby immediately came to attention at the mention of pickles.

Gold groaned again. "I'm the one who likes pickles. Belle gives hers to me."

Belle did the brave thing and set the record straight. "In other words, I'm not pregnant."

Mary Margaret giggled. "We know. It's just that we can't wait for someone we know to have a baby."

Belle squeezed Gold's hand. "You and David are getting married too. Maybe you'll be the first ones to have a baby."

"Uh, well, yes, maybe…" Mary Margaret did not seem prepared to answer.

Gold was gleeful. Belle had done an excellent job of deflecting the attention from them.

"Won't it be fun if you both have kids at the same time? What if one of you guys has a boy and the other a girl and they end up marrying each other when they grow up?" Ruby seemed delighted at the thought of this scenario.

Gold tried to unsuccessfully hide how appalled he was at the very suggestion.

Belle giggled and Nolan jumped right in. "Just think, Mr. Gold. If that happened we'd be related to one another and would probably spend every holiday together."

Gold was sure he looked even more appalled than he had a second ago.

Moe, who'd been somewhat silent during this discussion, suddenly guffawed. "What's wrong, Gold? You don't look well."

Belle squeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb over it. He squeezed back. "I think it would be so great if something like that happened. But that's so far in the future. Right now I think I need to get my wedding planned before any of these other things can happen."

Gold squeezed her hand again. Everyone agreed that the wedding plans needed to be the priority. Gold told Belle that he'd clean up while she went off with Mary Margaret and Ruby to work on her list. Moe and David stayed with Gold.

"Thanks again for inviting us to dinner, Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret really likes Belle. I think they're going to be good friends."

Gold was happy that Nolan hadn't brought up the baby topic again. He wasn't ready to get into a conversation with Moe about it. "Yes. Belle was thrilled when Mary Margaret and Ruby offered to help with the wedding. Her best friend lives across the country so she only has me and Moe. I think she likes getting another woman's opinion about some things."

"I can tell you that Belle really misses her mom right now."

Moe's comment hit Gold hard. He could sense that Moe was missing her as much as Belle was. "I'm sure it's difficult for both of you." They were silent for a couple of minutes as they cleaned up. "Why don't we go in? I'll make coffee and dessert."

"You make dessert too?" Nolan sounded incredulous.

For once Gold was grateful for one of Nolan's annoying comments. It was just what they needed to lighten the mood."We picked up a pie for dessert. I didn't have time to bake." He grinned.

"You're making me look bad."

Gold chuckled. "I won't mention it to Mary Margaret."

Moe guffawed as he draped his arms over each of their shoulders. "Now, now, boys. Let's not get into a competition here. You each have your own unique set of talents."

Gold and David laughed as Moe ushered them into the house. They continued ribbing each other while they prepared the coffee and dessert. When they were done, they carried everything into the dining room where Belle, Mary Margaret and Ruby were gathered.

"Just who we wanted to see." They all smiled at Gold as he entered the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that I don't want to know what you're about to say?" Gold felt as though he was being looked at under a microscope.

"Mary Margaret just told me that your handwriting is beautiful. She said you can do calligraphy." Belle explained to him.

Gold groaned for the umpteenth time that night. "I think Mary Margaret may be exaggerating." He tried to downplay his ability.

"Don't be so modest, Mr. Gold. It's another one of your many talents." Mary Margaret praised him.

Moe guffawed. "Another hidden talent, Gold?"

Belle caught his eye and bit her lower lip. He knew she was trying to be naughty.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Nolan sounded exasperated.

"Show them, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "Write Belle's name."

Gold sat down and carefully wrote out "Belle French Gold" in very fancy script.

Mary Margaret and Ruby both tried unsuccessfully to stifle a squeal.

"It's so beautiful and so romantic." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Oh, it is romantic, Mr. Gold." Ruby nodded in agreement.

Moe guffawed. "And he has the women sighing at how romantic he is!"

Nolan laughed. "Maybe we should leave, Moe. We're not talented or romantic enough for anyone to pay us any attention."

Gold chuckled. He had to admit that he liked some of this attention. Nobody had ever complimented him or recognized his talents before Belle. Now, because of her, others were noticing that maybe he wasn't all bad.

"Awww! Come here, David." Mary Margaret called him over and gave him a sweet kiss. "I appreciate your talents. Plus I need you to stay. We may need your help."

Moe guffawed again. "You may be useful at some point, David."

Everyone laughed. Then Mary Margaret added, "You can stay too, Moe."

They laughed more.

They all spent the next hour in animated conversation while Gold was charged with writing out the envelopes. The woman continued to go over their lists while Moe and David talked to Gold.

"Will you be folding napkins for the wedding, Mr. Gold?" David had been waiting all night to ask.

"Ooh! Napkins! What are you doing for the wedding, Belle?" Mary Margaret jumped into the conversation.

"We're going to have them folded into roses the same way Rum showed us on the cruise ship."

Mary Margaret and Ruby squealed. "This keeps getting better and better! I want to do something special for our wedding too. What do you think, David? You're good at folding napkins. We should come up with a special design."

Gold grinned. Nolan's attempt to bait him had backfired. "That sounds like a lovely idea. Maybe you should use a castle or crown design to represent your fairy tale wedding." He smiled victoriously at David. Both designs were somewhat complex. It would keep Nolan busy folding napkins for days.

"Those are perfect ideas, Mr. Gold. You're really good at this." Mary Margaret continued to compliment him.

Gold made sure Nolan saw his smug expression.

The look of displeasure on Nolan's face did not last long. "Mary Margaret's right, Mr. Gold. You are good at this. That's why it's so great that you and Belle have offered to help us with our wedding plans after you're married." Nolan smiled innocently at him.

Gold returned the smile through gritted teeth. Nolan had managed to turn that around on him. Then he laughed at himself. Since Belle was determined to help Mary Margaret, who was he to complain that he'd have to tag along with her? It meant that he'd be with her. He wouldn't have to sit home alone thinking about how much he missed her. He glanced over and caught her eye. She smiled sweetly at him and his heart raced.

When she looked away to answer Mary Margaret's next question, Gold made eye contact with Nolan again.

"You really don't mind having to help us, do you?" Nolan tried to push him further.

Gold debated how he should answer. Moe was looking on with an amused expression on his face.

"No, not if it means that I'll be spending time with Belle." He wanted everyone to know how he felt.

Moe and David laughed and Ruby squealed. Evidently she was more interested in his conversation than in Mary Margaret's. "You and Belle are just too cute!"

Nolan and Moe bent over in uncontrollable laughter. Gold refused to get annoyed. When Moe finally caught his breath, he decided to add his own fuel to the fire. "You're going to ruin your reputation, Gold. I'm not sure how effective you're going to be when everybody starts seeing how cute you are."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Moe. Maybe that's just what I need to make them seriously miscalculate what I'm capable of." He stared directly at Nolan as he said it.

Moe fell into convulsions of laughter while Nolan barely mustered a smile. Gold chuckled. He'd made his point.

When he felt Belle's eyes on him, he immediately amended his statement. "Not that it would apply to anyone in this room." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Nolan snickered. Gold wanted to laugh himself.

By now it was getting late and Mary Margaret made a move to wrap things up. "I think we've gone over everything, Belle. It looks like you're in very good shape."

"I really appreciate your help!" Belle extended her thanks to Mary Margaret and Ruby. "I feel completely organized now."

"Let me know if we can help in any other way." Mary Margaret spoke and Ruby nodded.

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure Rum and I can handle what's left." She giggled a little. "Plus I have my dad," she smiled at him across the table, "and Neal's moving back on Saturday."

They talked about Neal for a few minutes and then they all made a move to leave. Belle asked Moe to stay behind for a few minutes. Gold could see that her simple request meant something to him.

They said their good-byes and additional thanks at the door. Gold was happy that he was able to keep his arm around Belle the whole time. He'd missed her tonight even though they'd been in the same room most of the evening.

When everyone left, Belle turned to her father and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks again, Dad. Your idea for the party at Granny's was perfect."

"Uh, Belle…" He looked at Gold. "You should know that your fiancé was the one who came up with the idea."

Belle's whole face lit up. She turned to Gold. "Because you knew I was torn and upset."

"Of course, sweetheart. I hated seeing you like that." He reached over to take her hand in his.

Moe used the opportunity to enfold both of them in an embrace. "Gold, I'm glad we're going to be family."

Gold felt a lump in his throat. He still wasn't used to anybody wanting to associate with him, never mind accepting him as a friend or family member. He had to force himself to keep his emotions in check.

"Same here, Moe." He knew they'd come such a long way. Belle squeezed his hand.

Moe finally released them. "It's going to be a beautiful wedding, sweetheart." He looked at Belle. "Gold knows he's the luckiest man in the world. I dare say you're the luckiest woman."

The lump in Gold's throat grew larger.

"I know I am, Dad. I've known since I met him." Gold could see tears in her eyes. He was sure she could see the tears in his.

"OK, you two. I'll let you get some rest." Moe kissed Belle and shook Gold's hand.

Before he left he laughed. "Just do me one favor, Gold. Stop being so perfect. You're making the rest of us look bad." They could still hear him laughing when he got in his car.

Belle smiled at Gold through her tears. "He's right, you know. You are perfect."

Gold hugged her to his chest. "So far from it, sweetheart. I fear every day that you're going to see the real me one of these days and be severely disappointed."

"I love everything about you, Rum. I told you you're perfect just as you are. Flaws and all."

He squeezed her closer and whispered in her ear. "Let's go up to bed, darling. I need to be close to you. I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too. But it was fun sharing our plans with everyone."

"Mmmmm…." He kissed her neck.

"I like it when people recognize how talented you are." She slipped her hand under his shirt.

"Do you now?" He planted his lips at the base of her throat. He felt the vibration of her moan. His cock hardened.

"Yes…" Her voice was breathy. "Of course there are some special talents of yours that will be our little secret."

Gold chuckled. Yes, he did like being recognized for his talents. And, when it came to Belle, what he liked even more was sharing them.


	42. An Unexpected Development

Gold lay in bed cuddling Belle as she slept peacefully in his arms. The last couple of days had been extremely busy for both of them. Between firming up their plans for the wedding and a few unexpected issues at work, they had not had much time alone together. He was happy that the weekend was almost upon them even though it was going to be hectic. Belle's belongings had arrived at her father's the day before, so they needed to move them into the house. That, coupled with Neal's arrival and move into his new apartment, would fill up most of the weekend.

Tonight, however, was reserved for just the two of them. He was going to 'collect rent' from Miss French for the use of the library apartment. It was pretty certain that she would not be able to make the payment. She'd have to offer him something pretty enticing to get him to give her a grace period. And nothing was more enticing than Miss French herself. His cock sprang up when he thought about what she might do.

"I felt that." Belle pressed her butt against him. They were in their usual sleeping position with his body wrapped around hers.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. His cock got harder.

"We should switch positions one of these nights. I'd like to cradle you for once." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

His cock stiffened more. He imagined her hands exploring his body while she held him from behind. She liked touching him and there was nothing he liked more than being touched by her. He gently bit her shoulder.

"Mmmmm…" She whimpered. "We should wait until tonight, Rum."

He knew she was going to say that. He pressed against her and planted kisses on her neck.

She whimpered again. "I'm serious."

He chuckled. He knew there was no use trying to convince her. "You're right. We should wait for tonight even though it's going to be torture."

"I promise it will be well worth the wait."

This conversation was not helping matters. "I'm sure it will."

She giggled and then turned around to kiss him. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He kissed her in reply and ran his hands all over her body. He wanted to make sure that she would be as tormented as he was.

She let him caress every inch of her body before she abruptly pulled away. "I think we're even now."

He chuckled. She knew him well. "OK, sweetheart."

They shared a few more kisses before they managed to make their way out of bed to get ready for work. After the stress of these past couple of days, it felt good to be playful and at ease. Gold knew he had another difficult day coming up, but flirting with Belle and the anticipation of their upcoming evening together would help him get through it.

They got ready as quickly as possible in between sweet kisses and tender touches. Since Gold was going to meet Belle at the apartment after work, he drove into town and dropped her off at the library. As much as he wanted to buy her a car, he would miss driving into work with her once she had her own vehicle. They kissed good-bye knowing that they wouldn't see or talk to each other again until the evening.

"I'll see you tonight, Miss French." He couldn't resist.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Gold."

Gold felt his cock stir. Thankfully he still had a short ride to his office. By the time he got there, his arousal had faded, but thoughts of Belle were still in his head. He walked into the office with a silly grin on his face. He was sure that was pretty much becoming the norm for him.

Nolan and Ruby no longer scampered off when they saw him. They now waited to greet him before they returned to their desks. He missed the old days a bit when they all seemed to fear him. But with Belle in the picture, things had changed. What could he do? She was forming friendships with everyone, and because of that, they seemed to view him differently.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." He was met by a chorus of voices.

"Good morning." He returned their greeting.

"I have several messages for you, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret's words reminded Gold that it would be another busy day.

He conferred with her before entering his office. "I'm not to be disturbed unless it's urgent." He wanted to get through his workload early so that he could begin his weekend with Belle.

He settled himself at his desk, taking a moment to look at her photo before getting to work. To his amazement, the morning flew by without any internal interruptions. It was the first time ever that one of his work days had gone according to plan.

He should have known that it was too good to be true. Within seconds of congratulating himself, Mary Margaret was on the line informing him that Ms. Mills was there to see him. He chuckled at the warning tone in her voice. She needn't had feared. He was already well prepared to handle Regina.

"Send her in." Gold chuckled again. He'd been wondering when she'd make an appearance.

He continued to look down at his paperwork even after he heard her enter. "I'm surprised it's taken you so long to come see me. I must say that I admire your restraint. It's so unlike you."

"Oh, darling, I was so hoping you'd come see me first. It's been too long."

It was as though a crippling vise had seized Gold's heart. "Cora. What are you doing here?" He hoped the look in his eyes didn't betray the extent of his shock.

"Is that any way to greet your ex-lover?" She made her way over to his desk and sat across from him. There was a knowing smile on her face that sickened him.

"What do you want?" He'd regained his composure and was trying to hide his emotions under his usual mask.

Cora nonchalantly removed the photo of Belle from his desk and studied it carefully. "She really is lovely, Rumford. So sweet and so young… So not your type."

Gold could feel his anger building. He concentrated on Belle to help keep himself in check. "What do you want?" He refused to discuss Belle with her.

"My, my. I thought you'd be happier to see me. Maybe you really are in love with her."

"You're behind it, aren't you?"

Cora's lips spread into a self-satisfied smile. "I thought you'd never guess. It must have driven you mad to think that Regina had beaten you at your own game. You should have known better than that. She's no match for you, darling. Not many are."

Gold didn't answer her. She was obviously trying to imply that she was his only match.

She laughed. "I see. You don't want someone who's your match. You don't like fighting for control. Your sweet, innocent little fiancée must make things easy for you… but it can't possibly compare to what we had, can it? I bet you miss the excitement and passion… I know I do." Her voice contained all the intimacy of what they'd shared in the past.

Gold felt sick. He didn't like thinking about his past with Cora. He was so far removed from it and so in love with Belle that it almost felt like cheating on her to even go there.

He didn't know what Cora's game was. She certainly didn't have any interest in him. She's the one who had severed the ties between them. What did she want? He tried to imagine how Belle would handle this. He thought about how she'd handled her encounter with her ex. And then it came to him.

"We had a unique relationship, Cora. I let myself feel something for you beyond the lust, but that's all you wanted."

He could tell that his words surprised her.

"Belle's made me realize that I've always wanted much more than that and I've found it with her. I hope you can find it too one of these days… both you and Regina."

He couldn't tell if the look on her face was one of shock or disgust. She searched his eyes. "You really love her."

"Yes. I love her and I won't allow anyone to hurt her."

"This isn't what I was expecting from you." He could sense her disappointment.

"Belle's special. She's helped me see a lot of things differently. It's why I'm not sure what to do about the newspaper articles. I may deserve whatever's dished out to me, but she doesn't. I want to be the bigger person and let it go, but it's difficult for me to do so."

"I'm glad to see you haven't completely lost your killer instinct."

"That's the thing. How should I phrase this? Belle's influence helps me control it, but if anything at all threatens her in any way, it comes out one-hundred fold." He smiled a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. "Do we still understand each other the way we used to?" His voice was a very thinly veiled threat.

"Oh, darling, of course we understand each other. I was just having a little fun. I thought you'd enjoy the challenge. There's not much here in Storybrooke to keep you stimulated."

"No need to worry about me, Cora. I'm not lacking for stimulation... quite the opposite, actually." He smiled again.

"My, My. There must be a lot more to your little fiancée than meets the eye." She smiled sweetly at him.

Gold clenched his jaw.

"So where does that leave us?" Cora's tone had become a little too familiar.

"It leaves us agreeing that Belle is completely off-limits. And because she loves me, and anything that happens to me affects her, the same applies to me."

Cora looked at him thoughtfully. She still had the photo of Belle in her hands. "You look younger now than you did when we were together."

"Does that mean we have an agreement?" He knew her better than he cared to admit.

"Yes."

"Good. Now tell me, Cora, what are you doing here?"

"I've decided to move to Storybrooke to be close to Regina."

Gold was even more shocked than he'd been when he first saw her. "And give up everything you've worked to accomplish?"

"Regina needs me."

"She always has. What's different now?"

"I need to know if this is enough before it's too late."

Gold wondered if she meant to include him in that.

"I hope you find the answer you're seeking." He wanted to bring this conversation to an end. He needed to speak to Belle.

She got up to leave. "I found out that it may be too late for some things. I hope it's not too late for the others." She walked out without another word.

Gold phoned Belle. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say to her. He just knew he needed to hear her voice.

"Hi, Rum! I wasn't expecting to hear from you." She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Hi, sweetheart…" He tried to keep his voice steady.

"What's wrong, Rum?" She could tell that something was bothering him.

"Cora just left my office." He'd wanted to ease into it, but his nerves got the better of him.

There was silence for several seconds. "She's in Storybrook?"

"Yes, apparently she's moved back to be close to Regina." He hoped she wouldn't be upset.

"Oh… Are you OK?"

"Yes. I've recovered from the initial shock."

"Does she know we're engaged?" Gold could hear the concern in her voice.

"Sweetheart," he paused, "she was the one behind the articles surrounding our engagement announcement."

"Oh." Her voice was quiet. "Why would she do that?"

Gold wasn't sure how to answer. "Because she thought it would get my attention."

"I think she wants to get back together with you."

"I'm not sure what she wants, Belle. I'm not sure that she knows what she wants. But she does know how special you are and how much you mean to me. She knows I love you and that nothing will change that." He tried to reassure her. "You know there's no reason to be jealous, don't you?"

"I know, but I can't help it." There was a slight quiver in her voice.

Gold wanted to enfold her in his arms. Her honesty made him love her more than ever. It also made him want to flirt with her. "I like it when you get possessive." He said it as seductively as possible, hoping to cheer her with his humor.

She giggled. The sound of her laughter made him feel better. "I'm sorry for being jealous, Rum, but it's not easy being in love with someone who's so attractive to other women."

Gold laughed. He needed to hug her. "Listen, sweetheart. Would you like to spend a quiet evening at home tonight just cuddling? Mr. Gold can collect the rent from Miss French another time." He wasn't sure if she was up for their Miss French/ Mr. Gold meeting after the news about Cora.

The Belle he knew was suddenly back. He could hear it in her voice. "Miss French is anxious to get her hands on Mr. Gold. She's been looking forward to it all week. She's not going to allow Cora Mills to interfere with that."

His cock stirred considerably. She was going to take control tonight. Nothing excited him more. "Mr. Gold is happy to hear it."

"Mmmmm…. He'll be even happier by the time the night is over."

His cock responded. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither."

They continued to flirt with each other for a few more minutes before finally hanging up. Gold looked at his watch. Only a few more hours until he saw Belle.

He decided to check outside his office. He was pretty sure there'd be a need for damage control.

"Is everything OK, Mr. Gold? I tried to warn you." Mary Margaret voiced her concern as soon as he made his appearance.

"Yes. Everything's OK." He looked up to see Ruby and Nolan in the vicinity. He was sure they'd all been discussing Cora's visit. "I called Belle to let her know that Cora stopped by. She knows all about her." He wanted to put any speculation immediately to rest.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Belle's going to end up meeting her eventually. Let's not forget that I already met Belle's ex." He wanted to remind Mary Margaret that he'd been subjected to a very intimate exchange between Belle and Jason."

"That's right! I almost forgot about that!" She looked gleeful.

"I didn't." He said it in a way that he was sure she would appreciate.

She tried to stifle a giggle. Then she said something that made him feel better. "I'm glad you called Belle."

"So am I."

Gold made certain that Ruby and Nolan were aware that he'd seen them before re-entering his office.

He sat at his desk determined to banish all thoughts of Cora from his brain. The second half of this week had been brutal. He was grateful when the day finally came to an end.

* * *

"Oh… Mr. Gold, I wasn't expecting you this early."

"It's 6:00pm, Miss French. I think I've given you sufficient time to get the rent ready."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the rent. I was just about to step into the shower and I'm half undressed."

Belle was standing there wrapped in a terry cloth robe. Gold cleared his throat. "If you'll hand the rent to me I'll be out of here in a minute." He kept his eyes glued to hers. He didn't dare look down.

"Uh, that's the thing, Mr. Gold... since I just started my new job this week, I won't receive my first paycheck until next week. I was hoping you could give me until then." She nibbled on her lower lip.

"I'm afraid that's not how I do business, Miss French. Our contract was very specific."

"I know... and I'm sorry. This is a one-time thing until my paychecks can kick in. It won't happen again." Gold could not help noticing how she was nervously playing with the tie on her robe.

"I'm afraid I can't make an exception. If word got out that I gave you an extension, everyone would be asking for the same."

"What if we made a deal? What if I gave you something in exchange for a few more days? I know you like to make deals, Mr. Gold." She continued to chew on her lower lip.

Gold felt his cock twitching. "What kind of deal, Miss French? What can you give me that I don't already have?" A slew of inappropriate thoughts raced through his mind.

"Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea with me? I'm sure we can think of something." She gestured for him to sit on one of her chairs.

He entered the apartment and then paused for several seconds before sitting down.

Belle smiled at him. "Relax, Mr. Gold. I don't bite."

His cock twitched again. "Pity." The word escaped him.

Belle giggled. "I've seen the way you look at me, Mr. Gold." She smiled suggestively at him.

He tensed up more. "And how is that, Miss French?"

"As though you'd like to kiss me." She looked him directly in the eyes.

He shifted nervously in his seat. "Are you suggesting that we trade a kiss for extra time on your rent?" His eyes remained locked with hers.

"Is that something you'd consider?" She asked shyly.

Gold could feel his cock hardening. "It would have to be several kisses... and you'd have to sit on my lap... in that robe."

"Well..." She appeared to consider it. "I think that's a fair trade."

He grinned at her. "Tell me, Miss French, what's under that robe?"

"That's not very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Gold... I'm not going to answer that question." She got up from her chair and walked over to stand behind him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and bent over to whisper in his air. "But maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get a little peek later."

Gold's cock sprang up. He could picture her naked body before him.

Belle began to knead his shoulders. "You're very tense, Mr. Gold. Let me help you relax a bit. Why don't you take off your jacket?"

He allowed her to help him.

"And that tie. You won't need that."

He removed his tie and she unfastened the top buttons of his shirt. "There now. That's much better." She placed her hands under his collar onto the bare skin of his neck and began to massage him.

He moaned in response.

"Do you like that, Mr. Gold?" She moved her hands up his neck and entangled them in his hair so that she could massage his scalp. His cock stiffened more. He moaned again.

She leaned close to his ear. "I guess you do like it." She whispered.

Her hot breath sent a shiver of desire through his body. "You have talented fingers, Miss French."

She scraped her nails across his scalp. He whimpered.

"I like to touch. It relaxes me." She captured his earlobe between her lips.

"You can touch me any way you'd like, Miss French." He hissed between clenched teeth.

She sucked on his earlobe. "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Gold. If we're going to kiss, I suggest we do it correctly. Even if this is just a deal, there's no reason not to enjoy it."

"You think you're going to enjoy kissing me?"

"You're very responsive to my touches, Mr. Gold. I like that."

He whimpered as she kissed him on the neck.

"Let's go sit on my couch. It will be more comfortable." She took his hand and he stood up. His cock was straining noticeably against the front of his trousers. She giggled. "You're even more responsive than I realized."

He said nothing as she led the way. She pushed him down on her couch and immediately scooted onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this what you had in mind, Mr. Gold?" She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're very forward, Miss French. I like that about you."

"Mmmmm…" She pressed her lips against his and tentatively kissed him. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Your lips are very soft." She began to plant soft sensual kisses on his mouth. He enfolded her in his arms and began to respond in kind. They continued for quite a while. He knew she could feel his cock pressing against her.

When they stopped to take a breath, she smiled at him. "That was nice, Mr. Gold."

He chuckled. "Very nice, Miss French."

"Mmmmm….. Let's do that again." She pressed her lips firmly against his this time and began kissing him hungrily. He placed a hand behind her head to hold her closer. She slid her tongue into his mouth to meet his. They kissed passionately and deeply.

When they finally pulled apart, Belle's eyes were dark with desire. "That was very, very nice, Mr. Gold." She untied her robe.

His cock throbbed. "You're a rather naughty young woman, Miss French."

"Does that excite you?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yes." His eyes focused on her partially open robe.

"You can push it aside to take a peek if you'd like."

He didn't hesitate. He pushed her robe aside so that her breasts were fully exposed to him. She leaned back so that he could see her whole body.

"Do you like what you see?"

He growled his response. "You're gorgeous."

She placed a wet kiss on his Adam's apple and he thrust up against her. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I don't want you to feel cheated."

He growled something else and she felt the vibration from his throat against her lips. She dug her fingers into his scalp and he groaned.

"Where else would you like to be kissed, Mr. Gold? I owe you at least a few more kisses."

Gold looked questioningly at her. "What are you suggesting, Miss French?"

"Where else would you like to feel my lips, Mr. Gold?" She paused to lick her lips. His eyes never left her mouth.

"On my chest." He began to unbutton his shirt.

Belle helped him until every button was undone and his bare chest was visible to her. She ran her hand over it and she heard him inhale sharply. "Your skin is so smooth, Mr. Gold." She bent forward to place kisses on his chest, stopping at his right nipple. She flicked her tongue over it until he groaned. Then she sucked it between her lips. He dug his fingers into her scalp and thrust against her.

She continued sucking and licking, gradually making her way over to his other nipple. His was panting and moaning and straining to the limit against his trousers. "Bel… um, Miss French…" He raspily called her name.

"Did you enjoy that kiss, Mr. Gold?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes…" His voice was barely audible.

"Well, one more kiss, Mr. Gold. Anywhere you want it."

He whimpered and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

"Let me help you. I'm going to have to get down off your lap for this. You don't mind, do you?"

"No." Once again his voice barely registered.

Belle knelt on the floor between his legs and helped him remove his belt, pants and boxers so that he was sitting naked before her. "You're very aroused, Mr. Gold. Did I do that to you?" She placed her hands on his thighs and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the head of his cock. Her tongue darted out to flick against the opening at the top. He moaned loudly and placed a hand on her head.

"Is that what you were thinking, Mr. Gold?"

He made an unintelligible sound and directed her back down with his hand.

She grasped his cock in her hand and leaned in again to kiss and lick it. He dug his fingers into her head.

Then she placed her open mouth over the top of the head and sucked on it. He whimpered and thrust upwards.

"Does that feel good, Mr. Gold?"

He emitted a strangled sound. She continued to tease the head with her tongue. She could feel his cock throbbing in her hand as she rhythmically stroked it. He was moaning pathetically.

"Would you like to touch me, Mr. Gold?" She stood up and dropped the robe from her body, standing naked before him.

His eyes roamed her body as he watched her kneel on the couch, legs astride his thighs. Her breasts were even with his mouth. "Suck on me." She commanded him and he obeyed. He took her right nipple into his mouth and hungrily sucked on it. She gasped. His left hand caressed her other breast. She whimpered. "That feels so good, Mr. Gold." She threaded her fingers through his hair.

He reached down between her legs and slipped two fingers into her and lightly stroked her clit with his thumb. She gasped. Her clit was throbbing. If he increased the pressure at all she would come. He hooked his fingers forward in her and slowly teased her clit. She squirmed in his hand and cried out as she began to come in spite of her attempt to hold back. Her juices poured out of her as he worked her to the edge and over it.

She laughed a little as she collapsed against him and whispered in his ear. "I don't think Mr. Gold would know my body so well."

He chuckled. "Your body is very communicative, my dear." He tried to defend himself.

She giggled. "Do you know what it's saying now?"

"That it wants to feel me deep inside?" He asked hopefully.

"Exactly." She placed both hands on his shoulders and positioned herself over him. He held his cock in his hand as she lowered herself on him. He stared deeply into her eyes as she took him deeper and deeper.

"Belle…" He needed to say her name. "I always want to be this close to you."

"Me too." She stroked his cheek.

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Rum." She began to move slowly up and down on him. She held onto his shoulders and he placed his hands on her breasts. They looked into each other's eyes. "Tell me what you want, Rum. I want this to be good for you."

"You know what I like, sweetheart." He kissed her on the lips.

"Like this?" She tightened her walls around him as she moved upwards.

He moaned in response. "That feels so good, Belle, so good."

She continued to ride him slowly, gradually building up speed. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. She began to whimper. He knew that she had built back up to a state of arousal.

He placed his hands on her waist and thrust into her. His cock was close to bursting. "Squeeze me hard, sweetheart. I need it fast and tight." He growled into her ear as he began to assist her.

Belle cried out as they rapidly increased their pace. The sensations she felt were heightened when she tightened her muscles around him. They established a wild pace with him thrusting hard into her every time she pushed down. She was so close to the edge. She shortened her movements so that her swollen clit was stimulated almost continuously. She began to contract around him, moaning loudly at her release. He thrust even more wildly into her until his seed spurted violently out of him.

She collapsed against his chest. Both were panting from the strenuous workout. It was several minutes before they could catch their breath.

"That was quite a kiss, Miss French." Gold raked his fingers through her hair. "Feel free to be late with your rent again next month."

Belle was not about to let him get away with anything. She began to tickle him the way he liked to tickle her. He was too strong for her and ended up capturing her in a tight hug. "Can't keep your hands off of me, Miss French? You seemed to enjoy our deal as much as I did."

She giggled and then she got serious. "I like the way you broke character in the middle of everything, Rum." She brushed his hair back from his face.

He nuzzled her neck. "I had to, sweetheart. Sometimes the feelings get too overwhelming and I want you to know it."

She leaned her head against his chest. "I don't feel jealous anymore."

"You don't?" He sounded slightly disappointed.

She glanced up at him. "Well, I still don't like the idea of anyone else lusting after you…"

He grinned at her and she tried to tickle him again.

"But all kidding aside, I know you're all mine."

He felt himself choking up. "I didn't want you to be upset, Belle. That's all I cared about when Cora showed up."

"I could tell when you called me. I never once doubted you or your love for me. I just don't like the idea of her trying to rekindle an old romance."

"I don't like it either. But to give Cora some credit, I think she quickly realized that I have something with you that she knows is unshakeable. Cora knows when to cut her losses. She'll concentrate her efforts where she knows they'll pay off."

"She won't try to get back at you for rejecting her?"

"I don't think so." Gold knew she wouldn't dare cross him again. "She feels victorious over the newspaper articles and she never puts herself in a position where she'll lose."

Belle kissed him. "I'm a little nervous about bumping into her."

"Oh, sweetheart." Gold's heart ached for her. "You always amaze me with the way you handle even the most uncomfortable situations. You've already dealt with your father and Neal and Regina and the newspaper articles and with the whole town's scrutiny. You're the bravest and strongest person I know."

"I told you before that I'm not really brave, Rum. I just try to do the brave thing."

He hugged her tightly. "You're much braver and much wiser than I am, or anybody else I know for that matter. I'm often in awe of you."

She squeezed him back. "Thanks, Rum. It's hard for me to see some of the things you see."

He looked into her eyes. "Just know that I'm not the only one who sees them. They're part of who you are."

She kissed him. "You always make me feel more confident about myself."

He chuckled. "Need I remind you of how in control and confident you were with me when we met? Nobody had ever been so sure of themselves with me. I was at your mercy."

She giggled. "It was something about you, Rum. I felt completely comfortable with you from the start. You know that."

He kissed her cheek. "So are we OK with the whole Cora situation?"

"Yes. I'm done thinking about her and discussing her. I'd much rather concentrate on you and me." She kissed his chest. "We have a lot more important things to think about… Neal's moving back tomorrow and we have to move my belongings into the house…"

"Not to mention the wedding plans..." He nuzzled her neck again.

"I didn't forget." She laughed.

"I had fun tonight, Belle. I can't get over how you always manage to get me so worked up."

"It's because I find you so irresistible and sexy."

He chuckled. "I still find that funny, but if it works for you, then who am I to object?"

"There was something else I wanted to do tonight, but I'm going to save it for another time." She ran her hands over his body. He felt his cock twitch.

He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat. "Something else to look forward to."

They cuddled and kissed for a while longer.

"Rum?" Belle broke the silence.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He grinned knowingly at her.

She giggled. "You know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, sweetheart." He grinned more. "You're starving."

She giggled. "Yes."

"OK. Would you like to go out to get something to eat or would you like to get a take-out to bring back home?"

"I think we should go to Granny's."

Gold's grin faded. He tickled her. "And why is that, darling?"

"Because after the week we've had, with the newspaper articles and with Cora back in town, I want everyone to see us out together. I like facing the gossip directly."

"I know you do." He hugged her. "That's my brave Belle again."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"You know I'm willing to make any sacrifice for you." He tried to look as though he was shouldering a huge burden.

She giggled. "We can go out for ice cream afterwards."

"I hope you don't think I'm too easy, Miss French. First you entice me with sex, um, I mean kisses, and now it's ice cream."

"Well… do you want it or not, Mr. Gold?"

"You know I want anything and everything you're offering." He growled into her ear.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She got up from his lap and extended her hand to him. "Let's take a quick shower together so we don't waste time. I want to get to the restaurant."

He chuckled. "As you wish, Miss French." He placed his hand in hers and let her lead the way.


	43. Exposed

A hush fell over the diner as soon as Gold and Belle entered. Belle squeezed Gold's hand. She was getting used to the extreme reactions Gold seemed to elicit whenever he appeared unexpectedly.

As they walked toward the back booth, the conversation picked up a bit and several patrons stopped to greet them. Gold held her hand tightly and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they were finally seated. "That never gets less uncomfortable." He held her hand across the table and grinned at her.

She grinned back. "It wasn't that bad. I think you've won a few people over."

Gold gave her a strange look. "I think you mean that you've won people over. Nobody's happy to see me."

Belle brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. She knew that they were being watched and wanted to make a statement.

"Is that my beautiful daughter?" Moe's voice reached them from across the restaurant. They watched him slowly make his way to the back as he stopped frequently to shake hands and exchange greetings.

"I wasn't expecting to see the two of you here." He gave Gold a piercing look. Gold knew he was trying to communicate something to him about Cora.

"Why don't you join us, Moe? He motioned to the seat beside Belle. Moe sat down without hesitating. He kept his eyes on Gold's.

"She knows, Moe. Belle knows that Cora stopped by to see me and that she's moving to Storybrooke."

Moe placed his arm around Belle's shoulders. "Are you OK, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Dad." Gold was impressed by how convincing she sounded. "Rum and I have both had previous relationships and he's also divorced. We're bound to meet each other's exes at some point."

"Well aren't we the well-adjusted adult?" Moe teased her while giving Gold a sidelong glance.

"You haven't forgotten that Rum already met Jason, have you?" Belle was quick with her comeback.

"Uh, no. If I recall correctly, he was none too happy about it."

Belle bit back a giggle as she caught Gold's eye. "I made him feel better by reading him a passage from my diary about it." She placed both of her hands over Gold's.

"How sweet... Is Gold planning to read you a passage from his diary to help you cope?"

Gold grimaced and Belle giggled. "I would give anything to see his diary."

Gold chuckled. "There is no diary, but if there was one, I'd let you read it from cover to cover."

It was Moe's turn to groan. "OK. I'm sorry I brought it up. It looks like you two don't need any interference from me. Where's Granny? I'm starving."

Gold laughed and Belle kicked him under the table. He wanted to tickle her.

Before Moe could question them further, Granny arrived to wait on them. Gold was surprised when she included him in her greeting. He was even more surprised when she didn't give him a hard time about his order.

"I need to see you about my rent, Gold. Up at the counter."

"We can discuss it tomorrow when I stop by to pick it up." Gold was not about to disturb his night out with Belle.

"No, it can't wait." She didn't budge. "I'll see you up front." She walked away before he could object again. His jaw tightened.

He heard Belle giggle as she rubbed her bare foot on his leg. "Go ahead, Rum. Maybe Granny wants to negotiate an extension with you."

He gave her a dirty look and then laughed. She was being very naughty.

"I don't negotiate extensions," he mouthed "Miss French" to her.

"I don't know why not. I'm sure that whatever you negotiated would be to your advantage." She bit her lower lip.

Gold wanted to tickle her. She was being very, very naughty.

Moe guffawed. "I see Belle knows you well." He added his take on the situation.

Belle bit back her grin, but not before she was sure Gold saw it. She ran her foot up his calf again. This time he grabbed her foot when it got to his knee.

The shocked look on her face made him know that he'd surprised her. He smiled deviously at her as he massaged her foot. Two could play at this game.

"I think Granny's waiting for you, Gold." Moe interrupted his little game.

Gold sighed. Best to get this over with now. He'd deal with Belle later. He excused himself from the table, but not before running his hand up Belle's calf. She coughed to cover the whimper that escaped her lips. Gold grinned at her.

"I'll be right back." He made his way up to the counter. Granny motioned him to follow her into the kitchen.

"What's this about?" Gold was annoyed.

"Cora Mills was in here this afternoon sniffing around about you and Belle."

Gold was floored. "When was this?"

"Around 4:00pm."

Gold was irritated. That was well after Cora had left his office. He wondered what she was up to. "I'm sure your granddaughter informed you that Cora stopped by my office earlier today." He wanted her to know that he was well aware of Ruby's proclivity to spread gossip.

"The whole town knows it, Gold. That piece of news spread like wildfire."

Gold grimaced. "What was she asking?" Gold hated having to rely on Granny for information. She was sure to think he owed her something.

"She was very interested in finding out more about Belle." Granny lowered her glasses to get a better look at him. "Listen, Gold. As much as we've had our differences, I've taken a liking to Belle. I don't want your ex messing with her in any way. A lot of us around here feel the same way."

Gold was grateful that Belle had been accepted so quickly. Having Granny as an ally was certainly something to be desired. "Belle can hold her own with Cora. She's much stronger than she looks." He didn't know what Cora's game was, but he knew she wouldn't cross him again. She was too smart for that.

"I hope so. Cora's a piece of work. She almost makes you look good."

Gold was annoyed again. He was sure she'd been waiting to make that snide remark to him. He was about to retort when he thought better of it. "I appreciate the heads up… and I appreciate that you're looking out for Belle."

Granny looked surprised by his words. "Are you going to tell Belle about this?"

"Yes. I don't want her to be blindsided by anything."

She scrutinized him carefully. "Maybe you have changed."

Gold realized that it was true. He was a different person because of Belle, but he wasn't about to discuss it with Granny. He wanted to end the conversation. "Should I tell them the food is ready to be served? They're both starving."

"Like father, like daughter?"

"Exactly."

"I knew I liked them for a reason. They both appreciate a good meal and they both know how to keep you in check."

"I'll tell them the meal's on its way out." Gold refused to dignify her comment with his own. Besides, he'd decided to play nice. He couldn't very well offer an opinion on her food while sticking to that.

"The meal will be here in a minute." Gold informed them as soon as he returned to his seat.

They were both grateful to hear it. Gold chuckled.

After the food was served, Gold decided it would be best to tell them about Cora. "Mrs. Lucas told me that Cora was in here inquiring about Belle this afternoon."

"What?" Moe was visibly upset. "What's she up to Gold? I don't care for that woman."

"I don't know." His eyes locked with Belle's. He didn't want her to be upset.

"I don't want her anywhere near Belle."

Gold was about to answer when Belle interjected. "I think the sooner I meet her the better. Rum already met Jason. It's only fair that I meet Cora and Milah at some point."

Gold's heart sank. He hadn't even thought about Milah. That was its own can of worms, one he was not anxious to open.

Moe looked thoughtfully at Belle. "You're OK with all of this?"

"I'm not saying I like it, Dad, but Rum and I are engaged and about to be married. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters." She paused and caught Gold's eye again. "And I have to admit that I'm a little curious about both of them. I want to know everything about Rum and they were both a part of his life."

Moe looked confused and then he guffawed. "There's no keeping any secrets from her, Gold."

Gold gave him a sour smile. "I'm not trying to hide anything from Belle, Moe. She already knows my dirty secrets."

Belle placed her hand over Gold's. As nervous as he was about her meeting his exes, he was also pleased that she wanted to know every little thing about him. He felt the same way about her. He placed his other hand on top of hers and smiled. She smiled back.

Moe guffawed again. "You two really are perfect for each other. I don't know why it took me so long to see it."

Moe couldn't have said anything that made Gold happier. As concerned as he was, and protective of Belle, he knew that Moe was right. They were perfect for each other. And the way he could take care of himself and deal with what was thrown at him, Belle was as capable at doing the same. He had complete faith in her ability to handle Cora. He just wished it didn't have to come to that.

"Yes, Dad. We are perfect for each other. I've known it all along."

Moe laughed heartily. "What is it with you, Gold? For someone who likes being in control, you really like strong women."

Gold's thoughts went immediately to Belle and how much he liked it when she took control. He could tell by the smirk on her face that she was thinking the same thing.

"That's just one of many things I love about Belle."

She giggled and Moe laughed again. He took each of their hands in his. "I'll leave it to the two of you to work everything out. I can see you don't need me."

Gold was happy to put that conversation to rest. He was sure he'd have some additional discussion with Belle later, but Moe seemed content to let them deal with their relationship issues on their own.

The rest of the meal went well. Moe reminded them that he wanted to help with Neal's move. Gold was happy to accept his help. He figured the more people around the better when Neal and Emma realized that they were going to be living in the same building. That was another confrontation waiting to happen.

When the meal was over, Gold acknowledged to himself that he and Belle were not going to have much time alone. There was no way Moe was not going to join them for ice cream. As expected, he was thrilled to accompany them. Belle giggled and squeezed Gold's hand. She whispered in his ear. "Thanks, Rum."

He squeezed back. He'd do anything to make her happy.

They ate their ice cream and then went for a walk under the stars. Gold held one of Belle's hands and Moe held the other. Gold could feel the happiness emanating from Belle. He was glad that she felt so content after everything that had happened that day.

They finally parted ways and Gold and Belle drove home. Even though it was late and it had been a long day, neither of them was sleepy.

"Is there anything special you'd like to do before we go to bed?" Belle asked him as they began to undress.

"I can think of several things." He smiled lasciviously at her.

She giggled. "I didn't mean any of **those** things."

Gold pretended to be disappointed. "Is there anything you'd like to do, sweetheart? Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" He thought she might want to ask him about Cora. He'd be glad when she was no longer a topic of conversation.

"I hate to bring it up again, but do you have any idea why Cora would be asking about me?"

Gold knew it. "I honestly have no idea." He was afraid to think about what could be going through Cora's head.

"Do you think she views me as competition for her?"

Gold's stomach turned. "I'm pretty sure she understands that she and I are a thing of the distant past and that you're the only woman I love and will ever love. But knowing how Cora hates to lose, I'm going to guess that she's extremely curious about what's so special about you."

"Sort of the way I'm curious about her?"

"I suppose. She'll want to prove to herself that I made the wrong choice."

"I feel bad for her in a way. There must be the right person out there for her."

"You're too good, Belle. Maybe if Cora finds what she's looking for here with Regina, the rest will follow."

"I believe that, Rum."

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope I meet her soon. I don't think she can move on until she's completely done with you."

Gold groaned. He knew this meeting was inevitable, but he really dreaded it. He didn't trust what Cora might say to Belle. "I'm sure you're right. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "It will be OK, Rum."

He kissed her neck. "I love you, Belle."

"And I love you." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's the last time I'm going to mention her until I meet her."

Gold was grateful. "Was that all you wanted to ask me about tonight?"

"I have a million questions I want to ask you, but I like finding out things a little at a time. I like peeling back the layers."

"I like when you peel back the layers." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She placed her hands under his partially unbuttoned shirt. "Did you enjoy yourself earlier this evening?"

"Yes." He growled into her ear.

"I think it's because we waited."

He groaned even though he knew she was right. Denial, at least the little they actually practiced, did make everything more intense.

She giggled. "I'll still make you feel good. I'm going to cradle you tonight so I promise to give you a lot of attention."

Gold's cock sprang up in anticipation. Unfortunately, the night was going to be more torture than pleasure. And yet, he was looking forward to it. He chuckled to himself. He was sure she got some type of perverse pleasure out of torturing him. He was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"I'm already feeling good."

She looked down. "I can see." She giggled.

He laughed. It's not like he was going to be able to keep it hidden anyway. They finished getting ready for bed and got under the covers. Belle positioned herself behind Gold and draped a leg over his hip from behind. He took her foot in his hand.

"Mmmm… I liked it when you did that at the restaurant." She swept his hair up off the back of his neck and kissed him. She moved her other hand around to his chest to his right nipple and rubbed her thumb over it, enjoying the way it hardened at her touch.

He moaned and began to massage her foot. He knew exactly what to do to drive her insane. She stopped touching and kissing him. Instead, she dug her fingers into him and squirmed and whimpered at his touch. An intense throbbing began to build between her legs. She bit his shoulder to keep herself from screaming.

"I'd love for you to lie back on this bed right now and open your legs wide for me. I want to taste you badly."

Belle whimpered. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, sweetheart. Just a little taste. I can feel how wet you are the way you're pressing against me."

She whimpered again. "I thought we were going to wait."

"I'll make sure you don't come. I just want to lick you a little." He chuckled to himself.

"OK." Her voice was uncertain. "Just be careful how you do it." She unhooked her leg from him and lay back on the bed. Gold knelt down next to her. His cock was fully engorged.

"Open your legs wide, Belle."

She complied, moaning as she did it. He groaned and knelt between her legs. He used his fingers to separate her folds. She tried to stifle another whimper. Gold slid his tongue over her slit lapping up the juices that were dripping out of her. She raised her butt off the bed and cried softly.

"You taste so good." He moved higher to separate her folds, purposely touching her clit several times in the process. She moaned and writhed.

"I'm going to suck you a little, but not enough for you to come. Just relax, sweetheart."

He placed his mouth on her and sucked her clit exactly the way she liked it. He drew it out as long as possible. She dug her fingers into his scalp and screamed. "Please."

"Was that too much for you, sweetheart? I'll be gentle." He placed his mouth back on her before she could object. He slowly sucked on her until she was moaning constantly under him. She was arching her back and holding his head down against her. He stopped sucking and began to press the tip of his tongue against her clit exactly the way she liked it. She arched her back further and held tightly onto him. He increased the pressure until she was panting and screaming out for release. He brought her over the edge with such intensity that she collapsed onto the bed and closed her legs to stop him.

He chuckled and lay beside with his arm around her. "Did that feel good, darling?"

"Mmmmm…" She laid her head on his chest and reached down between them to take his cock in her hand. He whimpered. His cock was throbbing and fluid was dripping out of it.

"That didn't work out the way we planned." She slowly stroked his cock.

"It's been a stressful week, sweetheart. I think we both need release more than we need denial." He nuzzled her neck, hoping she'd take pity on him sooner than later.

"You're right..." She kissed his chest. "Will you do something for me?" She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock to spread the fluid over it. He moaned.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." He planted kisses on her neck.

"You know the way you wanted to taste me?"

"Yes…" His cock responded. He could already feel her mouth on him.

"I want to look at you and touch you."

He stopped what he was doing to look at her. "I have no objection."

"But I want to be able to see all of you at once and I can't do it while we're lying here on the bed." She bit her lower lip.

"What are you asking, Belle?" He could feel his cock straining. She had something in mind and it was exciting him before he even knew what it was.

"I need you to follow me." She extracted herself from him and got down off the bed. She extended her hand to him.

"Where are you taking me?" He was barely holding on.

"You'll see."

He got out of bed and placed his hand in hers. She pulled him behind her across the room and into the closet. She turned on the light. The look of confusion on his face made her giggle.

"I want you to hold onto that with both hands." She pointed to the rod that they had left empty for the rest of her clothes. The rod extended across a nook in the closet.

Gold grinned at her and raised his hands over his head to grasp it.

"Now spread your legs." Belle walked around him, her eyes very obviously roaming every inch of his body.

His cock felt as though it would burst. He was basically standing spread-eagle in front of her. He'd never been this exposed and it aroused him more than he could have imagined. "Do you like what you see?" He was desperate for her to touch him.

**"**You're perfect… and you're all mine… every gorgeous inch of you." She stood behind him and ran her hands down his back and over his butt. She squeezed it gently. He whimpered. "You're so firm and muscular." She kissed his back and squeezed his butt again. He arched his back in response. "You're skin is so smooth. I can't get enough of you." She slid her hands across his hips to reach his lower abdomen. He inhaled sharply as she moved her hands lower and lower. His cock was flat against his stomach. Her fingers lightly teased it in passing. "Please." He wanted to feel her hands on him.

She continued to caress his abdomen, occasionally brushing against his cock. He tried to maneuver himself to force more contact. She slowly moved her hands upward until they were spread over his chest. She rubbed her hands all over him, moaning to herself as she nipped his back. He bucked several times.

When her fingers found his nipples, Gold gasped. He clasped the rod tightly and moaned as she teased them into little peaks. His cock was aching. "Belle…" He could barely say her name.

"I could touch you all day, Rum. I love the feel of your body." She pinched his nipples and he groaned loudly. She pinched them again.

"Please, Belle…"

"Your body excites me, Rum." She positioned herself in front of him, placing one hand around his back to pull him closer to her. She licked each of his nipples. "Mmmmm... I like how that feels on my tongue." He whimpered. Without warning she sucked his left nipple into her mouth while firmly closing her hand over his balls. He almost howled.

"I can't, Belle. I'm going to come."

She squeezed his balls with just the right amount of pressure and traced the underside of his cock with her finger. He cried out.

When she got to the head she stopped and to look at him. "Do you want to feel my mouth on you?"

"Please." His voice was desperate.

She pulled up the stool that was in the closet and sat on it. It put her at the perfect height to attend to his needs. "Don't let go of that bar."

Gold arched his back so his cock was jutting out at her. She caressed the sides of his thighs with her hands and bent down to kiss the head. She flicked her tongue across the opening and he whimpered.

"You taste good, Rum." She kissed the head lightly again as she moved her hands to his butt. She traced his cock from bottom up with her tongue. When she got to the top she took the head in her mouth and grasped his butt in her hands. He cried out. She squeezed his butt and sucked on his cock.

He arched his back as his eyes rolled back in his head. He'd never experience such sweet torture. "Please…" His voice was less than a whisper.

Belle finally took pity on him. She brought one hand forward and grasped his cock with it as she took him deeper into her mouth. She squeezed his butt again with the other hand. He clenched the rod tightly. He moaned loudly as she began to move up and down on him, establishing a perfect rhythm between her mouth and hand. He moaned again.

"Belle..." She swirled her tongue around the rim of the head and sucked on it. He clenched the rod again and tried not to thrust into her. She popped the head out of her mouth and licked it while she continued to stroke the shaft.

He moaned. "I can't."

She took him deep into her mouth and used her tongue, lips and hand to bring him closer. He groaned loudly as he pulled himself up further with the bar. He was almost standing on his toes. She tried to hold him still with the hand that was on his butt. His tortured cries and the extreme arch of his back made her know that he was almost there. She increased her speed the way she knew he liked it. He thrust several times despite her tight grip on him and groaned loudly when his seed spurted out of him. He gradually let go of the rod and collapsed onto the carpeted floor, pulling her down on top of him.

"That was incredible, Belle."

She smiled shyly at him. "That was exciting for me too."

"I could tell." He chuckled. "Lie down next to me, Belle. Let me take care of you."

She whimpered and rolled off of him.

"Put you leg over my hip."

She did as he suggested and he slipped his hand between her legs. "You don't know how much it arouses me to know how much you enjoyed that."

"Mmmmm…" She whimpered as he placed his thumb on her clit and traced little circles on it.

She gasped when he pushed his fingers into her. He continued to stroke her clit as he worked his fingers in and out of her. She pulled his head forward and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She dug her nails into his scalp as he worked her into a frenzy. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth while squirming against his hand. She suddenly arched her back for a long minute while her cries hitched in her throat. He followed her lead to bring her to completion.

She whimpered quietly and repeatedly. "Thanks, Rum. I needed that." She loosened her grip on him and kissed him gently on the lips.

He chuckled. "I'm glad we decided to forego the denial tonight."

"Me too." She nestled against his chest.

Gold kissed her head. "I really like it when you take control."

She glanced up and smiled happily at him. "I like it too."

He grinned at her. "You don't know what knowing that does to me." He squeezed her tightly.

"You can take control of me whenever you want too. I'm all yours." She traced her lower lip with her tongue.

His cock twitched. Nothing excited him as much as her lack of inhibition and her openness about letting him know what she wanted.

"I can't wait to make good on that invitation, darling." He growled it into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "But now, sweetheart, we should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Mmmmm…" She nestled further against him.

"Belle?"

"Mmmmmm….."

"We should go to bed. You do know we're lying on the closet floor, don't you?"

She giggled. "Yes, I know. It just feels so good the way you're holding me."

"I'll hold you the same way in bed." They helped each other up and somehow made it to the bed. They fell into each other's arms and into a deep sleep almost immediately.

It wasn't until they heard Gold's phone buzzing that they awakened the next morning. Gold looked at the number. "It's Neal." He realized that they'd both overslept. That was a first for him. Belle had managed to wear him out completely the night before and he'd never felt better. He caressed her cheek.

"Neal."

"Hi, Dad. I'll be there in half an hour. Just wanted to give you the heads up so I don't walk in on anything." He chuckled.

Gold grimaced. Evidently Neal was no longer traumatized by his relationship with Belle. "You won't be walking in on anything." He tried to sound irritated.

Belle giggled and he tickled her.

"Tell Belle I heard her." Neal chuckled again.

This time Gold laughed to himself. Let Neal think he was being funny. Gold would have the last laugh when Neal found out that he was moving into Miss Swan's building.

"I'll have coffee ready for you. Do you want waffles? I'm making them for Belle." He pulled her closer.

"Sounds good."

They hung up and Gold jumped out of bed. Belle giggled again. "He's onto us."

Gold grinned. "I'm sure Neal takes pleasure in making me uncomfortable."

"I like that about him." Belle teased him.

"I'm sure you do. You're no better."

She giggled. "Let him enjoy himself, Rum. He's going to be in for a shock when he finds out about Emma."

Gold chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

They continued to discuss Neal as they got ready. Gold jumped in the shower before Belle so that he could get ready first and start breakfast. He managed to get downstairs to the kitchen before Neal arrived. He put on the coffee and prepared the batter.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door. Neal opened it slowly and peaked in. "Is it safe for me to come in?"

"Very funny." Gold answered drily.

Neal burst in and immediately hugged his father. He laughed. "I'm just having a little fun with you, Dad."

Gold hugged him tightly. "Welcome home." Despite his best intentions, tears were forming in his eyes.

Neal pulled back and looked at his dad. He ruffled his hair. "I'm glad to be home, Dad."

Gold fought back the tears.

Neal hugged him again. "Congratulations! I've been waiting to say it in person. I'm so happy for you." He put his arm around Gold's shoulder. "Where's Belle?"

Gold mumbled. "She'll be down in a minute. She's still getting dressed."

Neal laughed. "I knew I'd be interrupting something if I didn't call ahead of time."

Gold ignored him.

"I have to say that you look even younger than you did the last time I saw you. I've never seen you look so relaxed."

Gold's mind immediately went to the activities of the previous evening. There wasn't a bit of tension left in his body after what had transpired the night before.

"I have to thank Belle for that. Ever since I met her I've been much more relaxed and much more willing to give up control." He took pleasure in his own internal musings.

"I can see that. She's really great for you, Dad. I don't know why I didn't see it right away." His heartfelt comment made Gold tear up again.

Neal looked wistful. "I hope I meet someone who's right for me the way Belle is for you one of these days."

Gold felt slightly guilty. He hoped his little match-making scheme didn't backfire. He was convinced that Neal and Emma were perfect for each other.

"I wish that for you too. You deserve that type of happiness more than I do."

Neal squeezed his hand.

"Neal!" Belle bounced into the room and ran over to give him a huge hug. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Belle." He hugged her in return. "And congratulations! I'm really happy for you and Dad. I was just telling him how perfect you are for one another."

Belle beamed. "We think so."

Neal laughed. "You look more gorgeous than ever. You're glowing."

Belle caught Gold's eye and bit back a giggle. She was still recovering from last night. Both she and Rum were feeling very good… very, very good.

"That's so sweet of you, Neal. You're looking good yourself. I bet it's great to be back home."

"It is. I think this is one of the best decisions I've ever made. I feel as though something amazing is about to happen to me."

Belle caught Gold's eye again. Her heart raced thinking that Neal could be onto something. She wanted it badly for him.

"Well, your dad thinks it's one of the best decisions you've ever made. He couldn't be happier."

This time Gold could see a tear in Neal's eye as he pulled his father and Belle into a hug. It reminded Gold of the way Moe liked to draw them in. It also reminded him that he was going to have to deal with both Neal and Moe ribbing him in the future. He smiled happily at the prospect. It made him feel accepted.

Belle smiled at him.

Gold chuckled. "OK. Let me make breakfast before Belle passes out from starvation."

She giggled and Neal looked at both of them.

"She has a voracious appetite." Gold explained. He immediately regretted it when Neal raised an eyebrow.

Belle began to ask Neal some questions about the move, thankfully changing the subject. He told them that the move wouldn't be too difficult. Since the apartment was already furnished, he'd been able to weed out a lot of the possessions that he didn't need.

When they were done eating, Gold handed Neal the key so that he could head over to the apartment. He and Belle would follow in a few minutes.

"Try not to get too distracted. I need Belle's opinion about a couple of things." He grinned knowingly at them.

Belle giggled. Gold could see that this ribbing was not going to end anytime soon. Neal was evidently very comfortable joking about his sex life. He shouldn't have been surprised. Neal was nothing if not adaptable.

"We'll be right behind you. I promise." Belle squeezed Gold's hand.

"Thanks, Belle." Neal grinned at her.

As soon as he left, Gold sat on a stool and pulled Belle between his legs. He kissed her. "Both you and Neal are being naughty today, Miss French."

She slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them across his chest. His cock hardened as images of the night before raced through his mind. "Belle."

"I know." She removed her hands from him. He missed her touch right away. "Today's about Neal. We can't keep him waiting."

Gold kissed her once more. "I'm just happy to be spending time with you."

"Me too." She smiled and pulled him up off the chair. "We should go."

He agreed and they headed out to the car. It was a fairly short drive to the apartment. Neal's car and the trailer he was towing were parked in front of the building. They parked behind him and entered the building to track him down.

"Uh-oh." Belle giggled.

Neal and Emma were standing together right inside the front door. Moe had also arrived early to help out. He was standing beside them with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Gold swallowed.

"**Dad**..." Neal did not look happy.

"**Gold..**." Emma looked even less so.

Moe guffawed.

Gold approached them. "What's the problem?" He asked innocently.

They both glared at him.

"Neal needed a place to live and this was the only apartment I had available." He felt the need to say something.

Neal seemed to back down a little.

Emma was having none of it. "What about the library apartment? Isn't that free now that Belle's moved in with you?"

They all stared at him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Belle could barely stifle her giggle.

"Belle and I are using it." He mumbled.

"What for?" Moe asked.

Gold searched for an answer. He saw Neal and Emma look at each other. A twisted smile played at Neal's lips. Gold couldn't tell if Emma was amused or horrified.

"Well?" Neal could barely contain his grin. "What for?"

Gold stuttered and stammered.

Belle wanted to double over with laughter. Instead, she came to his rescue. "Since Rum and I are sharing a car for now, it gives me a place to stay before and after work while I'm waiting for him."

"Excellent idea!" Moe voiced his approval.

"How convenient." Neal commented without even trying to hide his smirk. If Gold didn't know better, he would have sworn that Emma giggled.

Gold squirmed. "Shouldn't we get to the business of moving you in? Belle and I have other things to attend to this weekend." He regretted his words the moment they passed his lips.

"I'm sure you do." Neal grinned at Emma.

As embarrassed and exposed as he felt, Gold decided that it was worth it when Emma returned Neal's smile.


	44. Seeing Another Side

"Can I see you, Gold?" The smile that Emma had bestowed on Neal vanished when she turned to him.

Gold sheepishly followed her to the other side of the lobby.

""What's going on with Cora Mills?" She seemed more then usually annoyed.

Gold had been expecting her to give him an earful about Neal. He would have actually preferred it at this point. He hadn't thought about Cora once since Belle had asked about her the night before. "She's been sniffing around about Belle."

Emma's eyes met his. "I'll see what I can find out."

That was one of the things he loved about Emma. He didn't have to spell things out for her. "I have the utmost faith in you."

"Is Belle OK?"

Gold appreciated her concern. "Much better than I am."

Emma looked over to see Belle and Neal watching them. "That's no surprise. She's much stronger than I gave her credit for."

Gold didn't refute it.

"By the way…" Gold noticed a slight upturn at the corner of her mouth. Maybe she wasn't as angry as he'd expected. "...I may have misjudged Neal."

Gold tried not to grin too widely.

"I can see he's a good guy… sweet and funny… but it's not going anywhere, Gold."

"Whatever you say, Miss Swan."

"I'm serious, Gold."

"I'm sure you are."

Emma knew his look. The man was so sure of himself that it made her want to scream. "He's nothing like you."

"Just one more thing in his favor." Gold smiled.

She laughed. Then she glanced over at Belle and Neal again. "I have to go."

Gold knew it. She always ran off when things got too personal. "Of course."

Emma walked back over to where the others were standing. "I'll see you around." She directed her comment to Neal and then nodded her good-bye to the rest of them.

"What was that about?" Neal's eyes were still on her.

"She thinks she may have misjudged you."

Neal tried to keep his grin in check. "Really?"

"She thinks you're sweet and funny."

Neal groaned. "Does she think I'm a good guy?"

"Yes." Gold looked questioningly at him.

"That's the kiss of death, Dad. It means she sees me as a friend only."

Gold knew it. Neal had basically admitted that he was interested in her.

"I thought your dad was sweet and funny when I met him." Belle tried to console him.

"You thought he was sweet?" He chuckled.

"Yes. I was very attracted to that side of him." Belle caught Gold's eye and giggled. "He was sweet, funny and so unsure of himself… among other things." She smiled at Gold and he smiled back.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Belle, but I'm sure one of the other things wasn't that he was a good guy."

She took Neal's hand in hers. "Emma strikes me as the type who doesn't form attachments easily. I think she'd be more likely to form a friendship with someone before thinking it could be more than that."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Gold put his arm around Belle. He loved how she already cared for Neal.

"You should listen to Belle, Neal." Moe joined in the conversation. "She's much wiser than me and your old man combined. I've come to learn that over time." He enfolded all three of them in a hug.

"Well, not that it matters. It's not as though I have any interest in her." Neal seemed to suddenly realize that he'd revealed a lot more than he'd intended.

Moe let out one of his huge guffaws. "Even I don't believe that, Neal. And I had no idea your father and Belle were interested in one another until we were well into the cruise."

They all laughed. "OK, busted." Neal grinned. "But I want you all to promise me that you'll forget about this and let things happen or not happen without interference from any of you."

Belle immediately agreed. Gold was less forthcoming until Belle glared him into promising. Moe laughed again. "You should be thankful that I'm not your father. I have trouble not interfering. Just ask your old man."

Neal and Belle thought that was very funny. Gold was not as amused. "No comment."

They all laughed more.

Neal finally reminded them why they were there. "I guess we should get on with the move. All kidding aside, I'm sure you all have other things to do today."

Gold was happy to turn the attention back to the move. He didn't know how things always seemed to end up focusing on him in the most uncomfortable way.

It didn't take them long to get Neal's belongings moved into the apartment. Arranging them would take a lot longer. He had several ideas about rearranging furniture and displaying his photos. Belle was very interested in seeing what he'd brought, so the day was going to last a lot longer than Gold had envisioned. It pleased him to see Neal and Belle getting on so famously. Plus it gave him the chance to spend more time with the two people he cared about most in the world.

The morning flew by and Moe left to get lunch for them. He brought back unwelcome news on his return. "I just saw Cora, Gold. She was standing in front of the library."

Gold's heart skipped several beats. He did not like this at all. Cora was going to confront Belle and he wasn't going to be there to intercede.

"Your ex?" Neal looked perplexed. "What's she doing here?"

Before Gold could answer, Moe continued. "She moved back to Storybrooke to be near her daughter. She's also a little too interested in Belle for my liking." He gave Gold another one of his pointed looks.

Neal looked from Gold to Belle and then back again. "I thought she was the one who dumped you." Neal was never one for mincing words.

"Let's just say we had a very different perspective on our relationship." Gold did not want to get into another long discussion.

"I think she was in love with Rum, but broke it off because she didn't want her feelings to interfere with her plans. I think she thought they could take up where they left off now that she's decided to move back." Belle's comments surprised everyone. They all looked at her.

"It's true, Rum. I told you a long time ago that I thought she once loved you. You didn't have enough faith in yourself to believe it." She took his hand in hers.

Gold almost wanted to cry. Belle's love for him was so deep that she couldn't imagine that anyone else could feel so little for him. She was also putting aside her own feelings about Cora to make him feel better. "Belle…" He almost forgot that they weren't alone.

Neal and Moe cleared their throats at the same time which made all of them laugh.

"I bet you didn't know your dad was such a ladies' man." Moe guffawed and Belle giggled.

Neal chuckled. "I can't say that I did."

"Well, he has women eating out of his hand. Just the other night he had Mary Margaret and Ruby gushing about how romantic and talented he is."

Gold could see the question in Neal's eyes. Belle squeezed Gold's hand. "Your dad is very special. Sometimes it's hard to see things in our own parents that everyone else can see." She smiled at Moe.

He smiled back and then he guffawed. "Don't count me in with everyone else. I still don't see what all the fuss is about Gold."

Belle giggled and Gold wanted to tickle her. She was just too sweet and adorable for words.

"I think you may have to be a woman to see it." Belle elaborated further.

Gold grinned widely at all of them. "What can I say?"

Neal and Moe both groaned.

When they all stopped laughing Belle addressed the issue that was still hanging over them. "I've already told Rum that I'm anxious to meet Cora. I don't think she's going to be able to move on until that happens… and it has to be me and her alone. I don't want any of you to interfere with this."

She attempted to glare all of them into submission. This was the second time in an hour that she was demanding their compliance. As uncomfortable as Gold was with this, he knew she was right and he knew he had to trust her. He just wished he didn't distrust Cora so much.

Neal looked at them thoughtfully. Gold could see that a lot was going through his mind.

"Can we get back to the business at hand now?" Gold wanted to end this conversation even though he felt as though he needed to do something. He'd be with Belle all weekend. It was what would happen Monday when he wasn't with her that bothered him. He promised Belle and he had to keep to it.

They got back to what they were doing. When Belle and Neal got embroiled in looking at his photos, Moe pulled Gold aside. "Are you going to do anything about Cora, Gold?"

"I can't, Moe. I think Belle's right about this. She and Cora have to meet without my interference or yours. Your daughter is amazingly adept at dealing with difficult situations."

"I don't know how she got so good at it. I pretty much sheltered her for much of her life." Moe looked guilty.

"There's a deep inner strength to her, Moe. She knows how to tap into it. Believe me... I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to trust Belle. I think she needs to do this for herself so I'm not going to interfere no matter how difficult it is for me. You need to do the same."

Moe reluctantly agreed. "When did she get so independent and stubborn?" He looked truly perplexed.

Gold laughed. "That's who she is."

Moe chuckled. "I guess it is."

"Hey, what are you two up to over there?" Neal interrupted their conversation. "Are you still planning to help?"

Gold and Moe headed back over to see what they could do. The next couple of hours went by quickly. Gold was once again pleased to see how well Neal and Moe got on. They were all extremely comfortable with one another. It felt like they were a family.

As it got later, Moe mentioned dinner. Belle whispered to Gold, "I was just thinking the same thing."

He chuckled. "Of course you were."

Moe asked if anyone wanted to join him at Granny's. Neal declined, claiming that he was exhausted from his long trip and the move. He was content to spend the night in, especially since his father had been thoughtful enough to stock his cabinets and refrigerator with food.

Gold refused to eat at Granny's again. He was happy to have the excuse that he needed to collect the rent at several of his properties.

Neal laughed. "You collect it in person?"

"Yes." Gold looked annoyed.

"Can't they mail it to you?"

"I like to check on my properties. The anticipation of my monthly visit encourages my tenants to make sure they keep things in good stead."

Belle giggled. She'd seen how some of those tenants reacted to him. "Are you bringing me with you?"

"Of course. We planned to spend the whole day together, didn't we?" He smiled at her.

"This will be fun. How many do we have to collect?"

Gold mumbled something.

Moe guffawed. "Belle's going to see a whole new side of you, Gold. It may not be as pretty as the others."

"I'll take my chances, Moe. I'm pretty sure Belle's anxious to see every one of my sides." He thought about Belle's desire to see every inch of him the night before when she made him hold onto that rod in the closet while she admired every inch of his body. His pleasant memory was quickly shattered when Neal coughed.

"That's very admirable of her." His son grinned at him.

Belle giggled. Gold planned to make both of them pay. "Yes." He gave Neal a dirty look.

Neal laughed at him. "I don't want to hold you up. I'm in pretty good shape right now. I really appreciate the help today, guys. Belle told me that she has some items to move into the house tomorrow. I'll have the trailer for a couple more days so I can help if you'd like."

They accepted his offer and made an arrangement to meet the next day at Moe's.

Before they took their leave, Neal took Gold aside. "I think Belle's a little nervous about Cora."

"I know. We've discussed it quite a bit. I wish she didn't have to deal with this."

"I never knew you had such a complicated love life."

"Considering that Cora was the only woman I was involved with since your mother left me, you wouldn't think it would be."

Something dawned on Neal. "You didn't date anyone until I left home to go out on my own."

Gold didn't answer.

"Why, Dad?"

"I was afraid I'd ruin your life more than I already had. I couldn't afford for you to form an attachment with somebody else who left me. And considering how things went with Cora, I was right. Besides, I never met anyone I truly wanted to be with until Belle."

Neal stared at his father. It was as though he suddenly understood something that he hadn't before.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about Belle when I first met her. I didn't know."

"It's OK, Neal. Your reaction was not unexpected." It seemed so long ago to Gold even though Neal's reaction to Belle had hurt him deeply at the time.

"You know I was completely wrong. Belle would never hurt you."

"I know. She's changed my life."

"I'm learning a lot of new things about you, Dad. I don't think I've ever taken the time to get to know you as a person. You've always been just my dad."

Gold was moved. "Being your dad has always been the most important thing in the world to me."

"I know… but I like getting to know the man. It puts everything in a different light."

Gold hugged Neal. He wanted his son to know him the same way he wanted to know his son. Once again, Belle's presence in his life was changing it radically.

After a little more discussion as a group, they finally called it a day and parted ways.

When they got to the car, Belle scooted over to sit next to Gold. She stroked his cheek and kissed it. "You and Neal looked like you were having a serious conversation."

"Yes. He sees me differently because of you."

"Is that good?" She asked shyly.

"You've brought out a side of me that he likes and wants to get to know better. I've never felt closer to him, Belle, and that's all thanks to you."

"It's the same with me and my dad, Rum. I've been able to be completely honest with him thanks to our relationship."

Gold pulled her close and kissed her on the head. "So much has changed in such a short time."

She cuddled with him for a few minutes. Finally Gold started the car and she moved back over to her seat. "I have to collect rent at two places." This time he didn't mumble.

"OK. I'm glad you're letting me come with you. This really is a side of you I haven't seen."

Gold groaned to himself. His rent persona was not pretty and he could not change it for Belle's sake.

After a short drive, they pulled up to a very large, very beautiful Victorian on the other side of town from where Gold lived. It wasn't quite as beautiful as his house, but it was still enchanting to Belle.

"This is beautiful. Somebody rents out this whole house?"

"There are seven tenants. They all have their own rooms and share the common areas. You know a couple of them."

"Who?" Belle was curious.

"Tom Clark and Leroy. You've made both their acquaintances if I recall correctly." He had not forgotten how both men seemed to have taken an immediate interest in her.

"Oh! They're both so sweet. I'm glad I came with you!"

Gold grimaced and tensed. He would not consider either of these men to be sweet, and certainly not Leroy.

Belle felt his body stiffen. She giggled. She knew he was uncomfortable if not a bit jealous.

They approached the door together with Belle holding onto his arm.

Leroy's expression could only be described as surly when he opened the door. He almost sneered at Gold until he caught sight of Belle. Suddenly, his face broke into a smile. "Belle, I wasn't expecting to see you. Come in." He waved her in, all the while smiling like a fool at her. Gold grumbled as he followed after her.

"Hey guys, look who's here." He called out loudly to the empty room. Within seconds, several of the other tenants had peaked out of their doors and were making their way down to greet her. Gold stood back apart, totally ignored, as they surrounded her.

"What brings you here?" Mr. Clark looked happier than most to see her.

Belle nodded her head toward Gold. "I came along with Rum, um, Mr. Gold, to collect the rent."

Their smiles faded. Gold's sour expression did nothing to endear him to them in any way.

Belle giggled and they all smiled again. "We hear congratulations are in order." They all seemed to be sincerely happy for her even though she was marrying Gold of all people.

"Does this mean you'll be our landlady in the future?" The prospect seemed to cheer them immensely.

Belle glanced at Gold. He took that opportunity to walk over and wrap his arm around her waist, claiming her as his own. Belle giggled again. She felt a bit of possessiveness in him that she found endearing. "Of course. Once Belle's my wife, everything that's mine will also be hers." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"I guess I'll be collecting the rent for now on." She grinned at them and they all seemed to rejoice. They'd never once looked even remotely happy to be paying rent to him. They suddenly acted as though it was a reason to party.

Leroy seemed even happier than the rest of them. "I have more good news for you, Belle. All six of my housemates are signing up for your class. We'll all be there on Wednesday." They all smiled at her at the same time.

Gold felt annoyed. He had no idea what they were talking about. As if reading his mind, Belle explained. "I'm offering a class on internet research at the library. It looks like I have 10 students enrolled now. That's a huge success for me."

"How wonderful." Gold hated to admit it to himself, but even as he felt proud and happy for her, he felt a twinge of jealousy. All of these men seemed smitten with her. He knew it was petty of him, but he did not like sharing her attention.

Belle wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed him. She knew him well.

"Thanks so much, Leroy. I can't wait for the class. I promise to make it fun for everyone." She squeezed Gold again. It did make him feel better.

After a little more conversation, Belle tactfully said her good-byes. She kissed Gold as soon as they got out onto the porch. Gold could see that they were being watched so he made sure to kiss her extra passionately in return.

"Are they watching us?" She giggled when they broke the kiss.

"How did you know?" He chuckled. She obviously saw right through him.

"I knew you were jealous so I wanted to make it up to you." She kissed him again.

"I'm starting to think that Neal may have been right." He kissed her again. He knew they were still being watched.

She looked confused. "About what?"

"About having my tenants mail their rent to me." He grinned sheepishly at her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "What made you change your mind?"

"Don't be naughty, Miss French. You know full well what I'm thinking."

"I think it's sweet and cute." She kissed him once more and then took his hand.

"Should we head to the next collection point?"

Gold chuckled. "I'm afraid you won't be getting the same amount of attention at our next stop."

"That's a shame. It would have been another excuse to kiss you."

Gold held her hand tightly. She always made him feel good.

The next stop brought them to the diner and Granny's B&amp;B. "Do you want to come in with me?"

"Of course. I like seeing you in action."

Gold wanted to tickle her. She was taking too much pleasure in this. He led her into the B&amp;B where Ruby was perched at the front desk.

"Hi Belle! Mr. Gold." She came from behind the desk to hug Belle. "I didn't expect to see you with Mr. Gold tonight. I'll call Granny."

They made pleasant small talk until Granny arrived from the restaurant. She smiled at Belle before scowling at Gold. "It's all here," she handed him a large bulky envelope, "minus what you owed me from the lasagna dinner."

Gold could feel Belle's eyes on him. He took the envelope. If she hadn't been there, he would have made a show of slowly counting every cent. Granny refused to write him a check. Instead, she paid him in cash consisting of small bills and change. In retaliation, he always counted it out in front of her, down to the last penny.

"Aren't you going to count it?" Granny was not going to let him get away with anything.

"I'll trust you this time. Belle and I have more important things to attend to."

She lowered her glasses to look at him. "Keep your eye on this one." She commented to Belle without losing eye contact with him.

Gold ignored her and turned to leave.

"Your father's next door having dinner." Granny directed her comment to Belle.

"I know. We just spent the day with him and Neal. Rum and I want to spend some time alone together now." She squeezed Gold's hand.

He smiled victoriously at Granny as they exited the inn.

Belle kissed him again when they got outside. Then she giggled. "What's in the envelope?"

Gold grimaced. "The rent."

Belle giggled more. He wanted to tickle her. "She pays me in cash… small bills…" He lifted it and it jingled. "… and change."

Belle evidently found that hilarious. It took her a while to catch her breath. "She really has it in for you. I'd love to know what it is with the two of you."

"I told you we have a complicated relationship."

"That's just one more layer I want to peel back one of these days…" She brushed a strand of hair from his face. Then she raked her fingers through his hair. "How many more stops do we have?"

"That's it for today. I have more over the course of this coming week."

"Good. I'm starving. I thought we'd pick up something to eat and then head home. I missed you today." She kissed him again.

He pulled her close. Gold knew exactly what she meant. Even though they'd been together, they hadn't had a chance to be alone.

He walked her to the car and let her in. They stopped to get a take-out and then went home. They were both tired so they ate dinner at the counter and then decided to settle in the library for a while. They made tea and brought it in with them.

Gold made sure Belle was settled before leaving for a minute. "I have to get something. I'll be right back."

He returned in a few minutes with a package in his hand. It was wrapped in blue paper and tied with gold ribbons and a bow. Belle could tell it was a book. "I bought you a little present." Gold handed it to her.

Belle smiled shyly. She knew he'd been anxious to buy her something. She was glad that it was a book like she'd suggested. "The wrapping is beautiful. I almost hate to open it." She carefully removed the bow and then untied the ribbon. She pulled back the paper to uncover a very old, but very well preserved leather-bound book. "Rum." She looked up at him. She knew this was something special.

The words **"La Belle et La Bête"** were engraved on the binding in gold. It was a rare illustrated edition of the book. "Is it OK to open it?" She was afraid of damaging something.

"It's OK. I bought it for you to enjoy." Gold smiled at her.

She carefully opened it to look at the illustrations. "This is beautiful, Rum…" She wanted to kiss him and reprimand him at the same time. The book was obviously valuable.

"You like it?"

"You know I do."

"I had to buy it for you when I saw it. The illustrations are spectacular." They looked at them together.

She kissed him. "I wasn't expecting this when I said you could buy me a book."

Gold chuckled. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He put on his best puppy dog look.

"No, I love it."

He nuzzled her neck.

"Something's changed." She stroked his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

He looked up at her, curious to hear what she was thinking.

"I thought I'd be uncomfortable about finances and other things when we moved in together. That hasn't happened at all. I feel as though I belong here with you. It's as though we're already married."

"I've been thinking the same thing. It's all so natural. I can't remember what it was like without you here with me." He grinned at her. "Does that mean I can buy you whatever I want?"

"I think we should still take things slow. Besides, you know there's nothing I want but you."

He grinned. "I can live with that…"

She giggled. "What do **you** want?"

"You know the answer. I want you and only you. I'd be happy if it was just me and you and nothing else, Belle."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and they sat there just enjoying being together.

"This is nice, Rum. I picture us like this in the future, just sitting and enjoying each other's company after we've put the children to bed."

Gold kissed her head. He teared up a bit. He was so content and happy that he could barely believe it. "I picture the same thing, Belle. I picture that no matter how busy we are or where our lives take us that we'll always have time for each other at the end of the day."

They sat there comfortable and content, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Belle?" Gold looked sheepishly at her. As soon as she'd mentioned children, his cock had twitched. The thought of her pregnant aroused him in inexplicable ways.

"I suppose you're ready to go up to bed..." She was well aware of what he was thinking.

He chuckled. "I thought maybe you'd like to uncover more of my layers... see more of my sides..."

She put the book carefully aside. Then she sat on his lap and entangled her fingers in his hair. She kissed him on his forehead, his nose and then his lips. "And I thought you'd like to see more of my sides."

"Yes..." He swallowed. "I would." He could hear how husky his voice was as he slipped his hand under her blouse.

She let his hands roam all over her before she kissed him again. Then, without another word, she got down from his lap and headed out of the room.

He watched her as she walked away. When she got to the doorway, she dropped her panties to her ankles and stepped out of them. She bent down to pick them up, exposing her perfect butt to him. She turned to look back. "Was this what you had in mind?"

It took several seconds for his mind to catch up with his body. He got up off the couch and followed her out of the room.


	45. Fear and Fun

Things had been going so well for Gold that he was almost afraid to acknowledge it. Neal had moved back to Storybrooke and wasn't angry with him for setting him up in Emma's apartment building. Belle, Neal and Moe were so comfortable with one another that they were already a family. Belle had moved all of her belongings into the house over the weekend, making her move final and official. And he and Belle were as happy as they could possibly be. Only their marriage, which was imminent, could make him any happier than he already was.

As they pulled up to his office, Gold banished all stray thoughts from his brain. Belle had a big day ahead of her and he wanted to give her his full attention.

"Good luck, sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek. She was teaching her first class at the library today and was a little nervous.

"Thanks, Rum. I'm sure I'll be fine once I get started. The anticipation is what's killing me."

"I think it's always worse than the actuality. Besides, don't you have a class filled with not-so-secret admirers?" He tried to look annoyed, but he was too proud of how well-liked she was to be successful.

"I know." She giggled. "But I don't know three of the students and my admirers may be expecting a lot more from me than I can deliver."

"Believe me, they'll be enthralled even if you read the phone book to them. I've seen how they act in your presence." He once again tried to look disapproving.

She patted his hand. "Don't be jealous, Rum. I'll read the phone book to you later if you'd like."

He chuckled. "Don't be naughty, Miss French."

She giggled. "I love you, Rum."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Call me when it's over to let me know how it went."

"I will." She kissed him good-bye and he watched her as she drove away.

* * *

"It looks like just about everyone's here." Belle noted that the class was full, save for one empty seat. "We'll wait one more minute and then we'll get started." The door opened before she could finish her sentence. A tall, imposing and impeccably dressed woman entered. Belle knew it was Cora the second she set eyes on her.

"I hope I'm not late." Cora's smile and tone reeked of insincerity.

A loud grumbling echoed throughout the room. Neither Cora nor Belle heard it. They were both intently focused on the other.

"No, I was just about to begin. Please take a seat." Belle's stomach was flip flopping, but her outward demeanor did not reveal what was happening inside. Cora was striking and had a presence that filled the whole room. It tested the last shred of Belle's confidence not to feel small and unassuming next to her.

Cora smiled again and made her way to the one empty seat, never once breaking her eye contact with Belle. The grumbling in the room got louder, but neither Belle nor Cora heeded it. Belle was a bundle of nerves knowing that she'd have to teach a class while under Cora's relentless scrutiny. Her heart and mind were both racing. It took every ounce of her courage to force herself to maintain her composure. She feared that her voice would quiver when she spoke. Her whole body felt as though it was trembling.

Belle finally broke eye contact with Cora and directed her attention to the class as a whole. She took a deep breath. "OK… now that we're all here we can get started. Let's introduce ourselves first. There are a couple of new faces here and I want to get to know everyone better. And even if I already know you, I want you to tell me why you decided to take this class."

She was relieved to hear herself speaking. She'd feared that words would fail her. "I'll start." Belle proceeded. "I'm Belle French, soon to be Belle Gold." She felt herself involuntarily smiling. Just mentioning Rum calmed her and made her happy. Her heartbeat slowed down. "You all know my fiancé, for better or worse," she giggled and the class laughed, "and you also know my dad, Moe French. So even though I'm new to Storybrooke, I have ties here and feel very much at home. I hope this class will be informative and fun for everyone. I'm willing to cover any topic, so after some brief instructions I'll be open to your suggestions and questions."

Everyone in the class, except Cora, applauded and welcomed her again to Storybrooke and thanked her for offering the class to them. She blushed at the unexpected outpouring of support. She could feel Cora's eyes on her.

She turned to Tom Clarke who was sitting at the far left computer in the first row. There were two rows with five computers each. He introduced himself and then nudged Walter who was sitting next to him and had fallen asleep. Walter awakened long enough to mumble his introduction and then nodded off again.

Leroy was next. "I ain't gonna lie. I took this class because you're teaching it, Belle. I feel like I've been left behind and I've been too embarrassed to admit it to anyone. You're the only one who didn't look at me like I was an idiot when I asked you a question about the computers." He smiled at Belle and at the young woman who was sitting next to him.

Belle smiled back. "I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable about asking me anything. If you feel too shy to ask in front of the class, call me over and I'll answer privately."

She continued around the room. Each of her students admitted that they were taking the class because of her. They all referenced the fact that they were there because if their personal knowledge of her kindness and patience or because they'd heard about it from someone else. She could feel herself blushing with every compliment. When it was Cora's turn to introduce herself, everyone in the room turned to stare at her.

"I'm Cora Mills." She smiled, or more accurately in Belle's opinion, bared her teeth. "Your reputation precedes you, Ms. French, as evidenced by the words of my fellow classmates. I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about." She widened her smile, making it even more chilling.

"And your reputation precedes you, Ms. Mills. This class will be enlightening for both of us." Belle smiled her sweetest smile, all the while holding Cora's gaze.

Cora raised an eyebrow and seemed to scrutinize Belle even more intently.

"Shall we begin?" Belle addressed the class without breaking eye contact with Cora. She felt surprisingly calm.

Everyone nervously nodded their agreement. Cora's lips twitched into a little smile. Belle wasn't sure what to make of it.

She gathered her thoughts together. She was here to teach a class to the eager students before her. She couldn't let Cora interfere with that. She put aside her personal feelings and forced herself to think of Cora as just another student, even though she was certainly not there to learn anything Belle was teaching.

"I'm going to start with the assumption that you've never seen a computer and you're learning how to use one for the first time. I know this may seem extreme to some of you, but it's the only way to make sure that everyone is on the same page when we get into more detail."

She began to go over very basic information until she had a feeling for where everyone stood. Leroy hadn't been lying when he said that he and his housemates were way behind the times. If she hadn't known better, she would have pegged them all to be stuck in the 1980's. It was as though they'd missed a few decades of progress. Computers were like foreign objects to them, so much so that they almost made Rum look tech-savvy. She had to stifle a giggle when that thought crossed her mind. She looked up to see Cora watching her as she bit back her smile.

"Is this class living up to your expectations, Ms. Mills? I would think online research would be second nature to you in your line of work." Belle decided to push her.

"I'm fascinated, Ms. French. I like to combine observation with my other methods of investigation. Your class is quite informative." She curled her lips into what Belle now decided must be her signature smile.

Belle felt Cora's eyes on her as she moved from student to student. She refused to let it keep her from being herself. Even though she felt judged, she did not let it stop her from placing her hands on her students' shoulders or giving them a pat on the back to encourage them. She was a naturally affectionate person and she felt a kinship with everyone who had signed on for her class.

When the hour was up, she gave them a small assignment to complete for the following week. It was one that she felt they would all enjoy doing.

They each shook her hand on the way out. Leroy stopped to speak to her. "Do you want me to stay?" He rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward Cora who was the only one who had remained seated.

"It's OK. I've been expecting her." Belle was grateful for the offer, but knew she had to face this alone.

When everyone was out of the room, she closed the door behind her and addressed Cora head on. "Why are you here?" She wanted to get everything out in the open.

Cora smirked. "You're very direct, Ms. French. I thought you'd be more retiring. Rumford likes his women passive."

"If that was true, he wouldn't have fallen in love with either of us." Belle was in no mood to play games.

As practiced as she was, Cora could not hide her surprise. "He told you that he loved me?"

"Yes. He told me that he once loved you, but you rejected him. It affected him more than he cares to admit."

Cora made no secret of the fact that she was carefully assessing her. "It doesn't bother you to have me back in town? You're so sure of him?"

Belle paused, debating how much she wanted to answer. "I know he loved you once and I think that you'll always hold a place in his heart. That's the type of man he is. He doesn't love lightly."

Cora didn't say anything. Belle continued. "I also know that what he has with me comes along once in a lifetime if you're one of the lucky ones. Nothing will change what we have with one another." Belle paused briefly. "Now why don't you tell me what you want? What's your interest in me?"

"I want to know if I made a mistake when I let him go… "

Belle was surprised by her candor even though she attributed it to Cora not taking her seriously. "You never took the time to know the real man."

"The man I knew was very controlled, but when he was with me he was very passionate and very willing to relinquish control." Cora's smile reeked of shared sexual intimacies. It made Belle falter.

Hearing Cora say it, and seeing her say it, momentarily tore at Belle's heart. She felt a pang of jealousy to think of this woman being intimate with the man she loved. She refused to let it make her doubt herself. "He's still the same man, Ms. Mills, but there are many more layers to him."

Cora smirked.

Belle knew she shouldn't go there, but she couldn't help herself. "And for the record, he's very willing to take and relinquish control with equal amounts of passion."

It was Cora's turn to look surprised. "Then I'd say you're a very lucky woman."

"I'm well aware of it." Belle stared her directly in the eyes. "But like I already said to you, there's so much more to him than that."

They both stood silent for a long minute. Cora looked her over carefully. "You're not what I was expecting. You're right about me not getting to know the real man." Cora's smile was inscrutable.

Belle had no idea what she was thinking. She didn't know if she was going to leave them alone or continue to pry into their business. "He doesn't reveal the real man to too many people."

Cora smiled. "I admire your composure, Ms. French. Most people have trouble going toe to toe with me."

"I'm very protective of Rum. I love him and I don't want to see him hurt or upset."

Cora smiled as she rose from her seat. "I assume you've heard that I'm moving to Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure I'll be bumping into you and Rumford frequently. It can't be avoided." She began walking toward the door. She stopped and turned back before opening it. "I believe congratulations are in order. You've chosen to accept a challenge by marrying him. I wish you the best of luck."

Belle stood there frozen to the spot. Her heart began to race. She was proud of herself for having stood up to Cora, but she was also overcome with suppressed emotions. Her hand trembled as she fished out her phone and called Rum. She needed to speak to him.

"Hi, sweetheart. How did your class go?" Gold had been waiting for her to check in.

The sound of his voice calmed her nerves. "Cora just left. She was in my class."

There was a moment of silence. "Cora was in your class?"

"Yes, she sat through the class and then stayed after to speak to me."

Gold's heart beat wildly. "Are you OK, sweetheart?" He was terrified of what had transpired.

"I'm OK. I'm just a little shaken. I wasn't expecting to see her in the class. It was one of the most difficult hours of my life."

Gold's heart broke for her. She'd already been nervous about teaching her first class. He couldn't imagine what having Cora in the class had done to her. He felt his anger rising. "Do you want me to come by?" He wanted to tear out the door and go immediately to her.

"That's not necessary, Rum. I'm really OK. I just wanted to let you know before you heard it from someone else."

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you everything later. She's difficult to read, Rum."

"Yes." He agreed with that statement. He was quite good at reading Cora, but even he couldn't figure out her game here.

"I really should get going. I need to get back to work."

Gold hated to let her go. "OK, sweetheart. I'll meet you at the marina later like we planned."

They hung up the phone and Belle gathered herself together. The worst was over. She'd met Cora and held her own with her. The woman was intimidating to say the least, but not in the way she'd expected. Belle had never once considered her a threat to their love for one another. She'd been more fearful of crumbling before her and not being strong for Rum. That had been the one thing that had terrified her. She'd done the brave thing again by facing her fears and it had carried her through.

* * *

Gold sat there livid after hanging up the phone. His first instinct was to confront Cora and demand that she never go near Belle again. Then he thought better of it. If anything, Cora would be waiting to hear from him. She was sure to think that he wouldn't have enough faith in Belle to think that she could handle Cora herself. That's where she was wrong.

He picked up Belle's photo and looked at it. He was proud of her. He knew that Cora could be extremely intimidating. There were very few people who could hold their own with her… and his sweet, darling little Belle was one of them. He smiled to himself. He shouldn't be surprised. The woman had an inner strength like no other.

He got back to work, hoping the day would pass quickly. He'd been dreading the evening for various reasons, but now he couldn't wait for it to arrive so that he could see Belle. They were going to the caterers for a tasting tonight in order to decide on the courses for their wedding meal. They were also going to choose their wedding cake. Making decisions about their wedding with Belle would be fun. Dealing with the caterer, Blue Fairy Caterers and Bakers, would not. Gold had a complicated history with the owner and was not looking forward to dealing with her.

The caterer was located at the marina and Gold had made a plan to meet Belle there after work. He and Jefferson had a meeting in the vicinity so Jefferson was going to drop him off when it was over.

When 4:00pm arrived, Gold and Jefferson headed out for their meeting. Gold was happy that he was with someone who did not feel the constant need to make small talk. He was able to think his own thoughts until they parted ways.

Gold arrived at the marina and made his way along the path toward the caterer. He was hoping that Belle was already there. He didn't want to wait another minute to see her. His heart soared when he saw her in the distance. She was standing against one of the railings looking out at the water. She was in a short skirt and white blouse that stood out against the scenery. Her hair was blowing in the breeze and she looked as delectable as ever. As if sensing his presence, she turned to face him. She smiled widely and walked forward to meet him. He increased his pace, anxious to shorten the distance between them.

When they got within a few feet of each other she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her passionately in return. There was nobody else around at the time, but it wouldn't have mattered. They needed to be in each other's arms.

Belle drew back from the kiss and looked him in the eye. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the nose. "Are you OK?" Her eyes reflected her deep concern for him.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Belle…" He squeezed her tight. "I should be asking you that question." He kissed her again and looked down into her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this for me."

She smiled at him. "Don't be. I'm fine, Rum. The more I think about it, the better I feel. It's not your fault that Cora hasn't let go of you yet. I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Come sit." He pulled her over to a bench. They sat with his arm around her shoulder and her left arm around his back and her right arm across the front of his waist. "Tell me what happened."

"I was so shocked when she arrived for my class that some of it's a blur to me."

He tensed thinking of how Cora blindsided her and caused her more stress in an already stressful situation.

"When did you discover it was her?"

"The second she walked in, Rum. She has an aura about her that commands attention. Everyone could feel her presence. I knew it was her."

Gold pulled her closer.

"We stared at each other until she sat down and I decided that I needed to start the class. Then we went around the room to introduce ourselves and she confirmed that I was right."

"Did she say anything else?"

"I asked everyone why they were taking the class and a lot of them said it was because I was teaching it and they thought I'd make them feel comfortable even though they knew so little about computers. She said that like her fellow classmates my reputation had preceded me and she wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She raked her fingers through his hair again. "Of course we all knew that she wanted to find out what you could possibly see in me."

Gold squeezed her and then grinned at her. "I bet you weren't what she was expecting."

Belle giggled. "I thought I wasn't going to be able to speak, but once I started the class, I almost forgot that she was there. We had a few exchanges, but she didn't say much until the class was over. Then she told me that she wanted to know if she'd thrown something of value away when she let you go."

"Belle…"

"She knows she shouldn't have let you go, Rum. She knows she gave up something that she should have cherished, but didn't. I told her that you and I were meant to be so that her path was also meant to be different."

"I hope she accepts that. I don't like her sniffing around."

"I think I made myself very clear to her about how you feel about me and how I feel about you."

He looked at her.

She blushed. "I felt very possessive and protective of you so I may have said a few things that I shouldn't have."

"Like?" He wanted to know.

"She got a little too personal for my liking when she told me that you were very passionate with her and liked relinquishing control."

He cringed.

"I thought she was implying that you thought I was weak so you were always the one in control with us."

"Belle?" He was afraid to ask.

"I might have told her that you enjoyed taking and relinquishing control with equal amounts of passion." She bit her lower lip.

He groaned and then grinned at her. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did. I didn't want her to think she had some unique sexual relationship with you."

He hugged her close. "Thank you for knowing that's not true. Nothing compares to what we have with one another on a physical or emotional level. I never dreamed that what we have was possible." He kissed her cheek.

"I know, Rum… and I know it even more now that I've met Cora. Even she knows that there's something unique and special between us. I think she's stumped by it and trying to figure it out. I feel so much better than I did before I met her."

"I'm glad, sweetheart." His heart felt lighter. As much as he still didn't trust Cora, he felt relieved that Belle wasn't upset.

"I know we'll be seeing her again, especially since she's moving to Storybrooke, but it doesn't bother me anymore. I want you to stop worrying about me. I want both of us to spend the next couple of weeks concentrating on each other and the wedding."

Gold agreed. He'd still have Cora in the back of his mind until he knew what she was up to, but he didn't want it to interfere with their plans. He and Belle were soon to be married and it was the one thing in the world that made him happier than anything else. He wanted to concentrate on that, and that only.

Belle looked at her phone. "It's time for our appointment, Rum. Once we settle the food and cake details tonight, we'll be pretty much set except for some last minute details. I want us to be completely free the week before the wedding so that we can enjoy ourselves and not be stressed out on our wedding day." Belle got up from the bench and extended her hand to Gold. He took it and she helped him up.

They walked arm and arm down the walkway, happily engaged in conversation, until they came to The Blue Fairy Caterers and Bakers. As much as Gold had issues with the proprietor, who pretentiously called herself Mother Blue, he was well aware of their reputation for being the premier caterers and bakers in a hundred mile radius. Mother Blue employed a staff of women who were as dedicated to her business as she was. They all prided themselves on providing a superior product and service.

"This is adorable." Belle commented as they stopped in front of the shop. The window was decorated with an array of fairies preparing the most scrumptious looking food and desserts.

"Yes…" Gold refused to be more enthusiastic.

Belle looked at him and giggled. "You don't have a problem with them, do you?"

"Let's just say I have a complicated history with the proprietor." Gold gritted his teeth.

Belle giggled again. "One of these days I want you to tell me about some of these complicated relationships… but right now I just want to make our arrangements." She squeezed his hand. "I love that our caterer is called 'Blue Fairy'. It fits in so perfectly with everything else about our wedding."

Gold smiled back at her. He had to agree that it was fitting. "Um, before we go in there, just be aware that I'll be collecting rent from her. She's one of my tenants."

Belle giggled again. "How did I know that already?"

"You're being naughty, Miss French." He rubbed his finger over the bridge of her nose.

"You make it too easy for me, Mr. Gold." She stroked his cheek and traced his lips with her finger.

He wanted to eat her up right then and there. Instead, he put his serious face back on as they walked through the shop door.

A bell tinkled as they entered the shop and Mother Blue, along with one of her assistants, emerged from the back room.

"Belle!" Blue's assistant enthusiastically greeted her.

"Astrid! I didn't know you worked here." Belle was just as enthusiastic. She addressed Gold and Blue. "Astrid was in my class today."

Astrid beamed. Mother Blue stepped forward. "Mr. Gold." She nodded to him and then extended her hand to Belle. "I'm Mother Blue and I'm so happy to finally meet you. Astrid was just telling me about your class." She glanced at Gold as she said it. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was sure there had been some discussion of Cora. "It seems you've had a baptism by fire in this town."

Belle smiled. "Nice to meet you… and, yes, it's been a bit of an adventure…" She took Gold's hand in hers. "But I wouldn't change any of it."

Blue looked back and forth between them. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. You should never let anyone else interfere with your happiness." She gave Gold a look that Belle didn't miss.

"Let me give you this before we get started." She handed Gold an envelope with what Belle surmised was the rent.

Gold took it and placed it in his inside pocket. Belle silently giggled. Rum's face had the same sour look on it that he had when he dealt with Granny.

Blue directed them to a table up front that looked like it was set for a dinner. She explained that she'd be serving them various courses so that they could taste the options and make their selections for the wedding. Belle was delighted by the whole setup. She whispered in Gold's ear, "This should be fun."

Belle's obvious delight made all of Gold's tension vanish. He couldn't help enjoying himself when he was with her. They sat at the table and held each other's hands… and smiled inanely at each other.

The tasting began with a variety of hors d'oeuvres that Gold and Belle had to choose from for the wine hour that would follow the wedding ceremony and precede the meal. Every morsel was so delicious that they had trouble narrowing them down to a reasonable number. They ended up choosing several each instead of trying to agree on all of them.

Once the hors d'oeuvres were chosen, Blue and Astrid proceeded to bring out the selections for the main meal. They presented several options for each course, following the menu format used on the cruise ship as Belle had requested. There was much conversation and questioning in between each tasting and Gold found himself having a good time. Belle and Astrid were both filled with fun and enthusiasm, more than enough to make both Gold and Blue share a laugh several times.

Gold, being a wine connoisseur, made suggestions for which wines to have on hand for the various pairings. Blue normally made the suggestions, but she had to concur with Gold on everything he said. She seemed surprised by his knowledge. Belle had stopped being surprised by Gold's knowledge a long time ago. He seemed to know everything.

When the tasting was done, a 'tasting' that had entailed enough food to be more than a meal for them, Blue presented four different types of cakes for the wedding. Belle had given her some of their favorite flavors and asked her to see what she could do with them. The result was four delicious choices. One of Belle's suggestions had been a white cake with real strawberries and blueberries in it with a real whipped cream frosting. The idea had been born of her love for blueberries and Gold's predilection for strawberries. She liked that it would represent both of them and she was sure all of their guests would like it. Gold chose the blueberry and strawberry cake as his favorite immediately. Belle was thrilled.

"That's my favorite too. I thought it would represent the two of us perfectly." She got up from her seat to kiss him.

He grinned at her. "I thought the same. Plus it's light and delicious after all the food we just ate. I would think our guests will feel the same way by the time they're done with the meal."

With everything settled, they made the final arrangements with Blue for the wedding day. She'd catered several other weddings at the site, so she was familiar with the setup and facilities. She assured them that every detail would be accounted for and that they had nothing to think about themselves. She, Astrid and her staff would make their day memorable.

Belle's smile lit up the whole shop. "Everything is perfect. Thank you so much for getting this together for us with such short notice!"

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Belle. I'm happy we could accommodate you."

Gold smiled. Once again Belle had won over one of his 'enemies'. People did not like him, but at least they didn't hold it against Belle once they got to know her.

When they got up to leave, Belle hugged both Blue and Astrid. "I hope the two of you can make it to the party my father's throwing for us before the wedding at Granny's. Everyone in the town is invited. It will be fun." She smiled at Astrid. "I think everyone from our class will be there."

Neither Gold nor Blue could miss Astrid's blush.

They said their good-byes and exited the shop. Belle threw her arms around Gold's neck again and kissed him. He spent several minutes returning the favor.

"That was fun, Belle." He kissed her lightly on the lips again.

"The kiss or the tasting?" She asked seductively.

He wanted to tickle her. "Well, now that you gave me the option, I'll have to choose the kiss."

She smiled at him. "I'm happy, Rum. We're only a couple of weeks away from our wedding and I'm so excited. Everything's working out perfectly and everyone's been so nice."

"It's all because of you, Belle. People can't help liking you even if you are with me."

"Don't say that, Rum. People like you too. I can see it. I think they're just a bit intimidated by you."

Gold chuckled. Belle did have a blind spot when it came to him, but he loved her for it. "Tell me, what was that little exchange between you and Astrid about?"

"What makes you ask?"

"There was obviously something going on there." Gold could read her extremely well.

"Well… she kind of likes Leroy and he'll be at the party." She giggled.

Gold's face could not hide his distaste. "How do you know that she likes him?"

"They were flirting with each other during my class."

Gold's look became more pronounced.

Belle giggled. "What's wrong, Rum?"

"She's so friendly and sweet and he has to be the grumpiest person I've ever met."

She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled. "And yet she sees something beneath the grumpy exterior." She bit her lower lip and stroked his cheek. "She sees something others don't." She kissed him on the lips.

He grabbed her hand. "Are you being naughty again, Miss French?"

"I thought you'd never notice, Mr. Gold." She giggled. "I'll understand if you drag me home to have your way with me. I know I deserve it."

Gold's cock sprang up. He'd finally put the events of the day behind him. She was making sure of it. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do just that." He began to walk to the parking lot pulling her along with him. He was going to give her exactly what she wanted tonight. She'd had a day that was a hundred times worse than his and she was letting him know what she needed. She wanted him to take control and he would do just that. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He chuckled to himself about what she'd said about him taking and relinquishing control. Somehow, no matter what he did, he had a feeling that she was always the one in control of the situation. Nobody else had that kind of power over him.


	46. A Week Away

Gold entered the library through the back door using the key Belle had given him. She was working late, setting up a display for a special collection. She was scheduled to work tonight and both mornings over the weekend. She'd adjusted her schedule so that she could take off next Thursday and Friday, the two days leading up to their wedding. If all went as planned, he too, would be able to take the time off with her.

She'd been very playful with him this morning, teasing him almost to the point of no return, before informing him that she'd be all alone tonight and would like nothing more than for him to come by to keep her company. He could have stayed at the office to get his own work done, but he could not resist her invitation. He had a feeling that she might have something naughty planned, but that wasn't why he was there. He liked being with her. It was as simple as that.

He locked the door behind him and made his way down the hall until he came to a large staircase. There was an elevator located to the side of it so he took it up to the second level where she was located. He heard her singing as soon as stepped onto the floor. Belle loved to sing when she was busy organizing something. She did it all the time at home.

He followed the sound of her voice. Like everything else about her, it was lovely and perfect.

When he came upon her, her stopped to observe her before making his presence known. She had a large group of volumes spread across several tables. She, herself, was leaning over to retrieve a book out of a box that was situated on the floor. Her perfect and lovely butt, which was barely covered by her very short skirt, was protruding up and outward toward him. He savored the sight for several seconds before clearing his throat.

When she didn't jump at the sound, he decided that she'd heard him approaching and had purposely situated herself in that position. He chuckled. He was now sure she had something naughty planned.

"Hi, Rum." She straightened up and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He grinned at her.

"What's so funny?" He could tell she was trying not to giggle.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." He moved closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled at him and bit her lower lip. "I almost thought about playing Miss French and Mr. Gold tonight." Her eyes locked with his. She traced the edge of the volume in her hand with her finger. "But we'll never get out of here if we do."

Gold was already semi-aroused from the sight of her pert little butt in his face. What she was saying was not helping the situation. He was sure she was well aware of what she was doing. He refused to bite. "What can I do to help you, sweetheart? I'm sure we can get out of here earlier if we work together."

Belle kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Rum. It doesn't feel like work with you here."

He agreed. It was just the two of them together enjoying each other.

Belle showed him how she had everything arranged. Many of the books were being displayed on tables and in a case. The others were being shelved.

They worked together seamlessly to get the displays set up. Belle was very pleased with the results. She stopped to kiss him slowly and deeply to show her appreciation. His body responded. He was anxious to finish so that they could go home.

"I just have to shelve the rest of the books." She gestured to those left on the table. "Would you mind handing them to me? They go on one of the top shelves so I'll have to use the ladder." She pointed to the rolling library ladder that was leaning against the shelves behind her.

Gold looked at her short skirt. She was going to climb a ladder wearing that. So this was her game. He was more than happy to play along. "Of course not, sweetheart." He wondered if she was wearing blue or pink or black panties. He wondered if they were made of silk or lace. He wondered just how much he'd be able to see while she was perched above him. His cock hardened.

"Thank you." Belle smiled at him and moved toward the ladder. She removed her heels and then climbed halfway up before turning to Gold who was still standing in the same spot watching her. "You'll have to come a little closer to hand those books to me." She giggled. He knew she was well aware of what he was thinking. He moved closer to the ladder and handed her a volume. When she had it in hand, she stood on her toes and reached up to shelve the book. Her skirt hiked up, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath it. Gold had not been expecting her to be naked. His cock sprang up.

"Rum?" Her voice forced him to look her in the eyes. She giggled. "You seem distracted. Is everything OK?"

"You know full well why I'm distracted, Miss French." He was right. She was up to no good here and he loved her for it.

She giggled. "I felt guilty when we had to cut things short this morning. I thought this would give you something to look forward to later… Would you mind handing me another book?"

It took him several seconds to register what she was saying. He was too busy wondering what she meant by 'later'… later tonight after they got home or later here in the library when they finished shelving the books. He knew which one he was hoping for.

"I'm sure you feel guilty." His tone made it clear that he did not believe her for a minute.

She could not hide her smile from him. He decided that he would turn this around to his advantage.

"I'll have you know that I have no intention of leaving this library until I've helped you assuage your conscience, Miss French." He had half a mind to climb up the ladder after her. Instead, he handed her another volume and situated himself in the perfect position to enjoy the show she was putting on.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way, Mr. Gold. I've been fantasizing about this all day."

Her confession made his cock harden more. He reined in his excitement enough to continue assisting her. He handed her the books as she needed them… and each time she reached up, she revealed herself fully to him. It made his mouth water. He wanted to devour her.

When all of the volumes in that section were shelved, she stepped down one rung. For the first time his eyes strayed from under her skirt to her very shapely legs. He never ceased to marvel at the fact that every inch of her was perfect.

"I'm a little nervous climbing down. It would be better if you could help me."

He chuckled. She climbed that ladder on a daily basis. She just wanted him to touch her. "As you wish." He ran his hands up her calves to her thighs and held onto her. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yes. Thank you." She stepped down another rung and he raised his hands further up her thighs to balance her. They were just below the hem of her skirt. When she stepped on the next rung his hands found their way under her skirt until they were grasping her hips.

"I'm going to turn around to sit for a minute. Don't let go of me."

He did as she asked. He allowed his hands to cup her butt in the process. His cock strained against his zipper. When she was finally seated, her knees were level with his face. He could think of nothing but the fact that she was naked under that skirt.

"Come closer." She casually ran her fingers through his hair. "You can lift my skirt up if you want to get a better look."

Gold made an indecipherable sound and grasped the hem of her skirt in his hands. He slowly raised it up and settled it back against her waist. She whimpered and opened her legs for him. He had an intense urge to sniff her. He leaned forward and buried his nose between her legs. She pulled on his hair and opened her legs even more when he pressed his nose against her.

"Do you want to taste me?" She whimpered.

Before she finished speaking, he reached up to separate her folds with his fingers and pushed his tongue into her slit. He swirled it around inside of her while closing his lips over her. She gasped and clutched the side of the ladder with one hand and pulled on his hair again with the other. He pulled his tongue out of her and slid it over her folds and over her clit. She arched her back and whimpered.

"You're delicious, Miss French. Will you allow me to make a meal out of you?" He stopped to look her in the eye.

"Please." She whimpered again.

"Open your legs as wide as you can. And hold onto the ladder or me for support."

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. His cock could not be contained any longer. He was standing in front of her with her open legs level with his mouth. He moved in close to her and began to lick every inch of her with the flat of his tongue. She writhed and arched and cried out. "Please."

"You seem to like this a lot, Miss French." He grinned at her.

She made a pathetic little sound in response.

He gently began to touch her with his fingers, paying special attention to the one spot that made her gasp.

"Please…"

"What do you want, Miss French?"

"Mmmmm…" She arched her back.

"Tell me, Miss French."

"Your tongue… and your mouth… please…."

He lowered his mouth back on her. He teased her clit with the flat and tip of his tongue and sucked on it with his lips until she was screaming and panting for release. She arched her back to push herself further against him. "Please…" Her cries were desperate. He could feel the fluid dripping from his cock. He sucked on her in such a way that he felt her reach her peak and fall violently over the edge. Her whole body trembled as she screamed her release.

She leaned back against the ladder completely sated.

"I enjoyed that immensely, Miss French." He removed his trousers and boxers. "Look what you did to me."

She looked down at him and licked her lower lip. "Help me down." She extended her hand to him and climbed down the rest of the way. "Take the rest of your clothes off, Mr. Gold. I want to see you better."

She watched him as he removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "I want you completely naked and on that ladder." She demanded of him.

His cock was about to burst. The way she looked at his naked body made any little blood that wasn't already there, rush immediately to his cock.

"Now climb up two rungs and then turn to face me." He did as she said. When he turned, his cock was in the perfect position for her to take it in her mouth while she stood in front of him.

"Now hold onto the rungs with both hands and lean back to balance yourself. I want to suck on you very badly."

Gold's body shuddered. The anticipation was almost enough to make him come. He was afraid that his seed would gush out of him the second she placed her lips on him.

She gently closed her hand around his cock, sensing that he was in a very heightened state of arousal. He gasped and moaned.

"I'll be gentle, Mr. Gold. I want you to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed what you did to me."

He whimpered as her hand very lightly stroked him. "Please, Miss French."

She kissed the tip of his cock and teased it with her tongue. Then she placed her mouth over the head and swirled her tongue around it. She plopped it out of her mouth and looked up at him. "You taste good, Mr. Gold."

He whimpered. Watching her touch his cock and lick it and take it into her mouth from this position made him even more aroused. He wasn't expecting to last a minute.

"You have a nice body, Mr. Gold." She pulled her attention away from his cock to run her hands up his thighs and over his hips and then up to his belly and chest. He moaned.

"I could stay here all night just touching you and looking at you." She smiled at him.

"Belle, please…" He caught himself. "… I mean Miss French."

Belle giggled. "I suppose I should let you call me Belle, Mr. Gold, and I should call you by your given name. After all, we've seen each other completely naked."

He thrust forward to beg her.

"OK, Mr. Gold. Let me take care of you. I think you need it."

She took his cock into her mouth. He groaned loudly. Belle knew he was already close to the edge so she tried to delay things a bit. She slid her tongue around his cock as she slowly took him in deeper and deeper with each pass. He moaned in a way that was almost a cry. The sight of her taking his cock into her mouth was doing things to him that he didn't expect. He couldn't bear it any longer. "Please go as fast as you can, sweetheart. I can't…."

Belle did exactly what he asked. She used her tongue and mouth to suck him until he was gripping the ladder desperately and groaning with complete abandon. He arched his back and stilled suddenly when his seed spurted out of him. Belle continued to suck and lick him gently until there was nothing left dripping from him. She helped him down and they both collapsed in a heap on the floor.

He pulled her against him and kissed her head.

"Are you calling me 'sweetheart' now, Mr. Gold?" Belle giggled. "Does that mean we're in a new phase in our relationship?"

Gold squeezed her. "You're a naughty girl, Miss French. You're not supposed to point out my mistakes."

Belle brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I love you, Rum."

"I love you too, **sweetheart**." He stressed the word. She really was the sweetest little thing even when she was being naughty. There was just something about her that made his heart beat fast and made him want to hold her close forever.

They lay there for a while until they both caught their breath.

"I never knew the Dewey decimal system could be so stimulating." Gold chuckled.

"It just shows that you can make anything fun with the right attitude." She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Then she got up and helped him to his feet. They were both happy for the carpeting. The marble floors that ran throughout much of the library would have been a bit uncomfortable.

Belle reached into her large handbag that was sitting on one of the chairs and scooped out a pair of lacey black panties. She slipped them on. "That will make things less distracting."

Gold watched her with extreme interest. He chuckled. "That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. I'm just as distracted by what you're wearing as I was by what you weren't wearing." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

She reached up to rake her fingers through his hair. "That may be, but I need you to be good so that we can finish up here and go home."

He agreed to be on his best behavior. He put his clothes back on and then helped her until every book was shelved.

"Now just a last minute bit of paperwork." Gold followed her to her office and watched her as she opened up a program on her computer and entered data. She was done in a minute as promised and they left the library together and headed home.

They'd both had a late lunch knowing that Belle would be working through the evening. By the time they got home, she was starving. "Do you feel like having breakfast for dinner? I'm a little hungry."

"Let's change into something more comfortable and then I'll make you whatever you want."

Gold finished getting ready first and headed down to start dinner. Belle had suggested French toast. He got the grill heated and began cooking. Belle arrived a few minutes later. She set plates out on the counter and made the tea. They were going to eat and then settle with their tea in the library.

They sat down to dinner and grinned at each other. "It's only a week away, Rum."

"I know." He held her hand. They'd been counting the days for the past week.

"I'm going to call Ariel when we finish eating. I want to check on the plans for next week."

They spent the meal talking about Ariel and how much Belle missed her. Gold felt bad that her best friend lived so far away from her. Belle had already endeared herself to many of Storybrooke's residents, but she hadn't yet forged a close bond with anyone like the one she had with Ariel.

When the meal was over, Gold told her to make her phone call while he cleaned up. When he was done, he carried their teacups into the library and sat on the couch waiting for her. The library had become their favorite place to spend the evening together after a day apart. They enjoyed nothing more than cuddling up together with a cup of tea and a good book. Not that they got much reading done.

Belle joined him after a few minutes.

"Is everything all set?" Gold asked as she snuggled next to him on the couch.

"Yes. Ariel's arriving next Tuesday. I'm so happy she's going to be able to spend some extra time here. I really need her opinion on a few things." Belle leaned her head against his shoulder.

Gold knew that she was missing her mother. She leaned her head against him when she didn't want him to see tears in her eyes.

He put his arm around her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll be OK, Rum." She looked up at him. She knew that he could sense her momentary sadness. She smiled a little smile at him. "Ariel and Mary Margaret have been in contact and want to throw me a little shower on Wednesday night."

"That's nice of them, Belle." He was happy to hear it. He hadn't wanted her to miss out on any pre-wedding events because they were getting married so soon.

"It is. And it should be fun. Ruby, Emma, Ashley and Astrid will all be there. I think we'll have a lot of laughs."

Gold groaned. With that group he was sure many of the laughs would be at his expense. He was also sure that Ruby would use the opportunity to pry into more of his personal business.

Belle squeezed his hand. "It looks like it's going to be a busy week."

Gold tried to be positive. "Remind me what I have to look forward to."

Belle giggled, a mischievous little grin replacing her previously somber expression. "Well, since Ariel's coming in on Tuesday, I thought we could have her over for dinner to meet you and then to help me with a few wedding arrangements."

Gold was nervous about meeting her friend. He knew he'd never live up to Belle's description of him. "That sounds like a plan. I'll take care of the cooking for us if you let me know what Ariel likes. This way the two of you can visit as much as possible."

"Would you, Rum?" He heard the delight in her voice. "This way I can show off what a great cook and doting fiancé you are all at once." She beamed.

He chuckled. "Who knew it would be so easy?" Maybe things would work out. He tried to convince himself.

"It's going to be fine, Rum. I promise. You're extremely charming whether you know it or not."

He kissed her head. He never got used to how sweet she was. "OK. So Tuesday's dinner with Ariel and Wednesday's your shower. That means I'll be here all by my lonesome wondering what you're saying about me?" He teased her.

Belle giggled and looked at him with a guilty expression on her face. "I don't think you're going to be alone."

"What does that mean?" He did not like the sound of this.

"I don't think I'm supposed to say."

"Belle?" He made her look at him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone I told you?" Belle tried to buy herself some time.

"I won't tell anyone. Now tell me what you're hiding."

Belle giggled nervously. "I think Neal, Dad and David Nolan are planning to keep you occupied while I'm gone." Belle wanted to laugh when she saw the look on Gold's face. "You'll be having a boy's night out while I'm out with the girls."

This was the last thing Gold wanted to hear. "And what will this boys' night out entail?" Gold was sure that he'd be the subject of much ribbing if all four of them got together. He preferred that his son not be privy to some personal details that he could not trust Nolan or Moe to keep private.

"I guess you'll find out. Ariel didn't know any details."

This time Gold groaned aloud. "So you'll be spending the evening opening gifts and having fun while I'm subjected to an evening of torture?"

"You can spend your night thinking about how some of the gifts I get may be more for you than for me." She raked her fingers through his hair.

As always, feeling Belle's fingers massaging his scalp eased the tension from his body. Besides, her previous statement had piqued his interest. "How do you mean?"

She threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Well, since they know that we don't need items for the house, my guess is that they're going to give me things like sexy lingerie." She bit her lower lip.

His cock responded to her touch and kiss and to the image that popped into his brain. "I like what I'm hearing." He kissed her hungrily. "Will I get a little preview when you return that evening?"

Belle bit her lip again. "I think we can arrange something."

His arousal increased. He nuzzled her neck. Why did it take so little to get such an intense reaction from him?

"Rum?" She paused and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yes?" He encouraged her.

"I was thinking that we should refrain from having sex for at least a few days before the wedding."

He was not expecting that. He searched her eyes to see if she was serious. "And why is that, Miss French?" He could tell she wasn't trying to purposely torture him, but he still wanted to tease her.

"I thought it would make our wedding night all the more special. We won't be able to keep our hands off each other."

Gold hugged her and laughed. "As though we've ever had that problem."

She giggled. "I know. I just like the idea of denying ourselves until that night. We'll be anxiously waiting for everyone to be gone so that we can be alone together."

Gold had to admit to himself that the idea aroused him. "I'm willing to try."

She smiled happily. "I'm sure you can do it."

"If I'm not mistaken, I think the last time we 'tried' to do it, you gave in before the night was over." He wasn't about to let her forget it.

She giggled again. "I know. But this time is different. It's for our wedding so I'm not going to give in."

He wanted to tickle her. "So when is this going to begin? I need to mentally prepare myself."

"Tuesday night?" She suggested.

It was Friday. That would give him a few days to get used to the idea or to at least make sure that they sexually exhausted themselves over the weekend. They'd already started out on the right foot tonight. He grinned at the memory. Maybe he'd even believe that he needed a break by the time Tuesday rolled around. He chuckled to himself. Somehow he doubted it.

He placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. "It's a good idea, Belle. I know we're very physical, but I'm happy just being with you. I think you know that."

"I do. I know it won't be easy for either of us, but I like that about it."

He agreed. "So tell me", he kissed her forehead, "what else are we doing next week? We got sidetracked from our original discussion."

"We have the party at Granny's on Thursday night that Dad's throwing for us and Friday's the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner…" She smiled happily at him. "…and Saturday's the wedding."

He grinned at her. "Well, I didn't forget about Saturday… but you were right. It is going to be a busy week." He kissed her head again. "And we're going to be abstaining from any activities that can help us relax?" He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what they were agreeing to.

She brushed the hair away from his face. "Yes… even though I don't have very much willpower." She looked up at him.

He chuckled. "Neither do I. That's why next week is going to be interesting…"

She giggled. "I know. But I still want to do it."

He couldn't disagree with her. He kissed her head again. "I suppose we should get some sleep."

"Mmmmm…" That was the signal that she was getting tired. It was amazing how the same little murmur from her could mean so many different things depending on her intonation.

He helped her up. "Let's get you up to bed."

She let him guide her upstairs to the bedroom. They got ready and fell into bed together. They both loved this part of the evening when the day was behind them and they were lying peacefully in each other's arms.

"Sweet dreams, darling… I love you."

"I love you too, Rum."

She fell asleep immediately. Gold lay there cradling her in his arms. He did not fall asleep easily. For the first time, he found himself getting nervous. It wasn't nerves about the wedding itself. He couldn't wait for the big day, for the moment when they would exchange vows and be bound to each other forever. It was nerves about the upcoming week.

He was terribly afraid that Ariel wouldn't like him. It pained him to think that he could end up disappointing Belle. She really was perfect and he was so far from it.

He tried to distract himself by thinking about what she might get for shower gifts, but instead kept thinking that the women at the shower would point out all of his imperfections to Belle. They'd have a grand old time at his expense.

"Rum…" Belle's hand reached up to stroke his cheek. "Get some sleep. It's going to be OK."

Her tender touch soothed him immediately. He wasn't sure how she knew he was agitated. He let himself relax. She continued to stroke him until he fell asleep.

He slept soundly until her voice awakened him. "Rum? It's time to get up."

He felt her hand stroking his cheek, the same way it had when they'd fallen asleep. He squeezed her tightly. "Thank you for last night."

"What's bothering you, Rum? Are you getting nervous about the wedding?"

"No. Not the wedding…" He wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling.

"Tell me." She coaxed him.

"I'm afraid that you're going to suddenly realize that I'm not the person you think I am."

Belle stopped stroking his cheek and looked into his eyes. "That's not going to happen. Why would you think that?"

"I keep imagining that your friends are going to point out all my flaws to you and you're going to suddenly recognize that I'm one big mass of insecurities and imperfections."

Belle ran her fingers through his hair. "I find your insecurities endearing… especially because you only reveal them to me."

That was one of the things he loved about her. He felt as though he could give up his control when he was with her and let her see what was underneath it all. "What about all my flaws? I'm not an easy man to love, Belle. You're going to have your work cut out for you."

"Didn't I tell you that I loved that there are so many layers to you? I find out something new about you every day. Everyone has flaws, Rum. I'm afraid that you don't see mine and you're going to be sorely disappointed in me when you do." There was a slight quiver in her voice.

Gold realized that he may have led her to believe that he thought she was perfect in every way, which he did, but that was something impossible for anyone to live up to. "You're perfect to me, Belle… flaws and all."

"So you admit that I have flaws?" She seemed happy to hear it.

He chuckled. "Let's just say that I love it that you have your own little doubts about yourself and need reassurances from me every once in a while." He stroked her hair.

"It doesn't make you think I'm weak?"

"It makes me feel needed and a little less guilty about my own weaknesses. You're the strongest person I know, Belle. It makes me feel good that I can occasionally be the stronger one."

She smiled at him.

"I also like the fact that you have a jealous side to you." He grinned at her.

Her smiled widened. He was pointing out her flaws and it made her happy. He realized that his adoration of her could be a bit overwhelming. "I think we may both be guilty of always wanting to see the best in each other. It doesn't mean that we don't see beyond that."

"You're right." She kissed him. "I want us both to remember that."

"I'll try." He agreed.

"Me too." She looked at him again. "It's normal to be nervous before something as life-changing as a marriage. I want us to have fun this week so if anything's bothering us we should let the other know."

"Wise as always." He kissed her.

"Now we have to get up to get ready for work, but I want you to think about what I said. I will too. Before the week comes to an end, I want us to get anything else that worries us or makes us feel insecure out in the open even if it seems silly."

Gold knew she was right. Sometimes it was the little things that came back to haunt you. He was filled with insecurities even though she'd made him forget most of them. He knew that she'd be reassuring if he admitted them to her. "OK. I promise to share some things with you that may still be weighing on me."

Belle hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Rum. I always think that I can't feel any closer to you than I already do, but when we share the deepest parts of ourselves with one another, I feel closer than ever."

"I feel the same way, Belle." It dawned on him that this sudden need to share more of themselves was connected to their agreement to abstain from sex. If they weren't going to be able to express themselves in a physical way, then they'd do it by opening up emotionally. It was ultimately the same thing. Gold chuckled. What was it with her? He found the thought of sharing more of his deepest doubts about himself arousing.

"And, Rum?" She continued. "We can also share anything that makes us particularly happy about ourselves or each other. Balance is good." She smiled a shy little smile at him. "In fact, I think we should share something that worries us and something that makes us happy every night this week. It should be the last thing we do each night before we go to sleep."

"Yes." He pictured them all snuggled close together each night opening up about their deepest doubts and feelings. There was something extremely intimate about it. He just wasn't sure how he was going to separate the emotional from the physical. It didn't seem possible with her.

He looked up to find her smiling radiantly at him. "Everything about our wedding is working out better than I ever imagined."

He had to agree. Even with almost no lead time, everything seemed to be falling into place. "I'm going to share two things with you right now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I love this. Please do." Her smile widened.

"I was really worried that you were going to be missing out on some of the fun and festivities that went along with weddings because we were getting married so quickly. I knew you said that it didn't matter to you, but I felt guilty and helpless to fix it."

"Oh, Rum." She stroked his cheek. "That's so sweet of you."

He smiled at her. "But now nothing makes me happier than to see that everything seems to be working out and you're not going to miss out on anything."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I'm marrying you, Rum. I think I'm the luckiest person in the world. How could I ever feel as though I was missing out on anything?"

And there it was. Just when he didn't think he could feel better, she managed to prove him wrong. She might think she was the luckiest person in the world, but he knew better. He alone held that title.


	47. What Doesn't Kill You

"Good morning, Neal." Gold was surprised to hear from his son so early on a Saturday morning.

'Hi, Dad. I hope I'm not disturbing you and Belle." Neal's voice had the usual knowing tone to it.

"Belle's already at the library working and I'm at the office." He was sure that would put an end to the innuendos.

"Wow. I didn't know the two of you worked on the weekends. I was hoping to stop by to talk to you."

Gold had no doubt that this had something to do with the so-called _boys' night out_. "You're welcome to stop by here if you'd like. I'm all alone. I'm trying to get ahead of the game so that I can take next Thursday and Friday off to prepare for the wedding."

"Oh, that makes sense…" Neal paused. "Yeah, I would like to stop by. You can expect me in a little while."

"Very good. I'll see you then." Gold hung up. He had been hoping there'd be some way to get out of this, but he knew it was probably not to be. He was sure Neal would insist and he didn't want him to feel bad. He sighed. As long as Belle was having a good time, that's all that mattered to him. He'd manage somehow.

He brought his thoughts back to the work at hand. He had already made quite a bit of headway.

After a short while had passed he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." It was a good time to take a break and speak to Neal.

"Good morning, darling."

Gold's heart stopped beating. He'd been expecting her ever since her surprise visit to Belle's class. This was the first day he'd let his guard down.

"What are you doing here, Cora?" He was not in the mood to play games. He wanted this over and done with.

"I wanted to check in to make sure you were OK. I got concerned when I didn't hear from you." She sashayed across the room and stood behind the chair in front of his desk.

He didn't want to bite, but he also didn't want to prolong the conversation longer than necessary. "And why, exactly, would you expect to hear from me? I think I made myself perfectly clear the last time we met. I don't think we have any reason to be in contact with one another."

"Oooh, I like this side of you, Rumford. Pretending to not be upset about my meeting with your lovely fiancée. She's adorable, by the way. I can see why you're so taken with her."

"There are countless reasons why I'm so taken with her, Cora… most of which I'm sure you would not see or understand… now, tell me why you're here. I'm sure it's not to discuss Belle." He could almost feel his blood boiling. He wanted to confront her about Belle and about how she had blindsided her, but he refused to let her know how much she had upset either of them. Belle had handled the situation with grace and poise. He did not want anything he said or did to take away from that.

She smirked. "Oh, that's where you misjudge me, darling. I know what you see in her… but what does one so young and beautiful see in you? It must often give you pause."

Gold had to give her credit. She still knew exactly how to target his weaknesses. Unfortunately for her, she did not have the slightest understanding of how deep his faith was in Belle's love for him. Yes, he still had his moments of self-doubt, but they were due to his own lack of faith in himself, not his lack of faith in Belle.

"I don't expect you to understand what we have between us, but that's neither here nor there." He kept his cool, much to his own amazement. "I'm very busy, Cora. I'm getting married next weekend and I have a lot of things to attend to before then. If you have something to say to me, please say it now."

"Oh, darling, I do love it when you get forceful with me." She ran her hands over the back of the chair and sat down.

He glared at her.

"I need your help with a small matter regarding Regina."

Now they were getting somewhere. He waited.

Cora proceeded to explain what she needed him to do for her. For the first time since she'd arrived back in town, Gold felt as though she was being honest. He decided to help her, praying that maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to get on with her life and leave him alone.

They had just come to an agreement when there was a knock on his door. Gold groaned internally. He knew it was Neal. He had not wanted to have to introduce them. Now it couldn't be avoided.

"That's my son." He informed her. "Come in, Neal."

Neal opened the door and strode in. He stopped when he saw her sitting there. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"We were just finishing up. Neal, this is Cora Mills… Cora, this is my son, Neal."

The look on Neal's face said it all. He barely nodded a greeting to her before putting his thoughts into words. "What are you doing here?"

If Cora was taken aback by his abruptness, she didn't show it. She smiled what Belle had deemed her signature smile. "I see you have your father's… charm…" She made it very obvious that she was looking him over thoroughly, "… and his good looks."

Neal just stared at her.

Cora rose from the chair, still keeping her eyes pinned on Neal. "I'll leave you two to be. I have a meeting with my daughter." She addressed Neal. "Have you met her yet? Regina Mills? She's the mayor of Storybrooke."

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." Neal kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Well, you will, I'm sure." She finally turned back to Gold. "Rumford, darling, when can I expect to hear from you?" She almost purred her question to him.

"You'll receive your information as soon as it's available to me." Gold had no intention of contacting her himself. He'd let Emma handle that task for him.

"I look forward to it." She purred her good-byes and left.

Neal turned to Gold. "So that was Cora?"

"Yes." Gold swallowed. He felt judged.

"She's nothing like I expected, Dad. She's as different from Belle as two people can be."

"Yes, they're very different, but so was your mother." He hoped to deflect the conversation a bit.

Neal suddenly laughed. "Your love life really does get more like a soap opera every day."

Gold gritted his teeth. He was glad Neal was so amused. "Let's not exaggerate."

Neal smirked. "Well, let's say that it gets more complicated…" He paused. The look on his face turned from one of amusement to concern. "Mom called me last night."

An icy vise gripped Gold's heart. The mention of Milah always had that effect on him.

"What did she want?" Gold and Neal had an unspoken agreement about Milah. She'd worked her way back into Neal's life over the course of the past year, after countless tears and apologies. In Gold's mind, nothing could make up for her abandoning him as a child, but Neal had found it in his heart to give her a chance. Gold knew that Milah's crawling back to Neal had helped him heal some of his old wounds. For that Gold was grateful. But he, himself, still couldn't forgive her for she had done to their son.

"She had some news for me…" He stopped to make sure he had his father's full attention. "She's getting divorced."

Gold raised his eyebrow.

"She met the man she claims she was always destined to be with."

Gold could think of nothing to say.

"Apparently she just met him, but they're both giving up everything to be with one another."

Gold was incredulous. "She's throwing away her life for someone she just met? That's ridiculous."

"Evidently. He's quitting his job and the two of them are starting a business together."

Gold stared at Neal. This was like déjà vu only it wasn't happening to him. Milah was abandoning her current life to set out on another new adventure.

"He's much younger than she is and devastatingly handsome… her words."

Gold did not put his thoughts into words for Neal's sake. As far as he was concerned, Milah hadn't changed a bit. "I hope she's found what she's looking for." Knowing Milah, he doubted it, but he kept that to himself.

"The thing is… she's coming up to Storybrooke next week. They're thinking of using Storybrooke as the home base for their business. She says she wants to spend more time with me."

Gold was speechless for what seemed an interminable amount of time. "Please tell me you're making all of this up."

"I'm not. That's why I said your love life keeps getting more complicated. Belle's going to get her wish. She met Cora and now she's going to meet Mom."

Gold didn't know what to think. He just knew that he couldn't let any of this interfere with their wedding week.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Dad. She's your ex-wife and Belle knows all about her. I think meeting Cora was a lot worse."

Gold calmed himself. Neal was right in terms of Belle. Milah was his ex-wife and Neal's mother. She also had absolutely no interest in him. The same wasn't as obvious when it came to Cora. What Neal didn't realize was that he was the one who had a problem with Milah. Just talking about her caused a lot of the old feelings of worthlessness to surface. He knew it was illogical, but he couldn't help it.

"I suppose I have no choice. The situation is what it is. Belle will handle it with the same grace with which she handles everything." Just talking about Belle's strength gave him back some of his own.

"Belle's amazing, Dad. She's had a lot to deal with."

"She is." Gold was so proud of her that his heart felt about to burst. "I could never do what she's done."

"Count me in with that, Dad. I was so wrong about her."

Gold knew he'd feel better once he talked to Belle. She always had a way of putting things in perspective.

"Listen, Dad. I actually came here about something else."

Gold knew what was coming. After his meeting with Cora and this latest news about Milah, he actually welcomed it.

"Moe, David and I want to take you out for a pre-wedding boys' night out next Wednesday. It will be a last hurrah for you as a bachelor before the big day." Neal chuckled.

"Neal…"

"I know you haven't exactly embraced the bachelor life style, but Belle's friends are throwing a shower for her that night so we thought we'd keep you company."

"OK."

"OK? You're agreeing to it? I thought you'd put up a fight." Neal was obviously surprised.

Gold chuckled. He was thankful he'd known about this ahead of time. Neal was right in his assessment. If he hadn't had the time to think about it, not to mention Belle's encouragement, he would have been a lot less receptive. "I found out about the shower last night when Belle spoke to her friend, Ariel. I'm sure she'll be happier if she knows that I have my own plans for the evening."

"Exactly. I promise it will be fun, Dad."

Gold could see that Neal was relieved and pleased. "You know I always enjoy spending time with you, Neal. It's the other two who have a way of making my life miserable."

Neal laughed. "I've seen the two of them in action. They do like to get your goat."

"Yes." Gold didn't try to hide his sour expression. "They have a way of getting under my skin."

"They like you, Dad."

"That's what Belle keeps telling me…" He made it obvious that he was far from convinced. "So tell me, what exactly will we be doing on Wednesday night?"

Neal smiled, still happy that his father was so amenable. "Moe had a great idea. We're going to the new casino that they built a few towns away from here. We'll have a nice meal at one of their restaurants and then we'll hit the tables. He said you guys had a great time playing blackjack on the cruise."

"You mean he had a great time. He spent every night at those tables. I was otherwise occupied." He grinned.

Neal chuckled. "You mean with Belle?"

"Exactly." Gold's grin broadened.

Neal laughed. "I'd still like to hear that whole story one of these days. I bet Moe could give me an earful."

Gold's grin faded. That was something he prayed would never come to pass. "OK. Enough about my love life. What are we going to do about driving? I doubt that any of us will be sober by the end of the evening."

"Moe already thought about that. He's hiring a limo to drive us there and back. And we're going to stop to pick up Belle and anyone else who needs a ride on our way home. Nobody will have to drive that night."

Gold had already been planning to give Belle a ride, but now he was relieved that neither of them would be driving. He had to give Moe credit for thinking the same way he did. He was sure that Belle's safety had been foremost in his mind.

"So are we all set?" Neal got up to leave.

"Yes. We're set." He shook Neal's hand. "I appreciate it."

Neal smiled. Gold knew he'd done the right thing.

As soon as Neal left, Gold took out his phone. He held it in his hand for a minute. As much as he wanted to talk to Belle, he also didn't want to distract her. She needed to get certain things done if she was going to be able to take Thursday and Friday off. He debated with himself. Even if she got wind of Cora's visit to him, she wouldn't take it the wrong way. She knew that Cora hadn't contacted him since her own encounter with her. She also knew that Cora was not about to let things go.

He decided not to call her. It was another testament to how strong their relationship had grown. He'd panicked the last time Cora had visited, concerned about what Belle would think. This time he knew that she'd be OK. The news about Milah could wait. That was a much longer discussion, one that he didn't want to have over the phone.

He put thoughts of everything out of his mind and got back to work. He wasn't going to let anything interfere with the week that they had planned. He needed to get his work done so that he could take the planned days off. That was now his only focus.

He never looked up again until Belle called to tell him that she was almost done for the day. He was happy to hear her voice. He finished what he was doing and then left to pick her up.

Gold grinned at her when she got into the car.

"You're thinking about last night, aren't you?" She could read his mind.

"Guilty!" He wanted her to know.

She giggled. "Well, I'm sure we can arrange for another evening at the library sometime in the future, but it won't be until after the wedding."

"That's even better." He took her hand. "I'd love to see what Mrs. Gold will have in store for me." He hadn't said it for a while now. He'd almost forgotten what it did to him when he called her Mrs. Gold.

Belle smiled happily. "I love hearing you call me that, Rum… and it will be official at just around this same time next Saturday."

He grinned. "I know."

They spent the ride home silently thinking their own thoughts. Gold didn't want to bring up Cora or Milah until they were home. His former urgency about them seemed to have vanished. He took that as a good sign.

Since it was already mid-afternoon and neither of them had had lunch, they decided to eat their main meal early. Gold chuckled to himself. He was sure that Belle would still require some type of snack later.

Belle made a salad and cut up some vegetables while Gold fired up the grill. They'd marinated some chicken that morning. Belle set the table on the patio and joined him outside when she was done. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and held onto him. He loved it when she did that.

When they finally sat down to eat, Gold decided that it would be best to wait a little while before bringing Belle up to date. He wanted them to enjoy their meal. They engaged in chitchat about the wedding and Belle's day and how things looked for taking time off the following week. When they were close to done with the meal, Gold could no longer hold back.

"Cora stopped by my office this morning."

"I know."

Gold didn't flinch. It had been obvious to him throughout their meal that they were both keeping the conversation very light. "Who told you?"

"I got a text from Ruby. She said that she was delivering something for Granny and just happened to see Cora leaving the office as she drove by."

"Why am I not surprised? It's uncanny how she always manages to be at the right place at the right time when it comes to gossip."

Belle giggled. "It's like she has some kind of homing instinct for it."

Gold looked wistfully at her. "You're not upset that I didn't contact you right away, are you?"

"No. I wasn't even upset when Ruby texted me. I think it's a good sign, Rum. It means we've been able to put all that behind us to some extent."

He took her hand in his. "I thought the same thing, sweetheart. I didn't want to distract you from your work, but I also didn't think it was urgent to do so. That says a lot."

"It does…" She squeezed his hand. "Did she say anything about me?"

Gold grinned. "I'm glad to see that you're not completely blasé about it. I told you that I liked it when you were possessive."

She bit her lip. "I'll always be possessive, Rum. Don't worry about that." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him answer to her question.

"Cora is still playing some kind of cat and mouse game with me. She sang your praises and then tried to bait me by questioning what you saw in me."

Belle was angry. She hated when anyone called her feelings for him into question. "You didn't let her get to you, did you?"

"No, I didn't." He squeezed her hand. "And that's a testament to you, Belle."

"Oh, Rum. I wish she'd leave you alone." She looked deeply into his eyes. "Did you say anything to her about her visit to my class?"

Gold felt his blood start to boil again at the recollection. "No. It took every ounce of my self-control not to bring it up, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Plus I didn't want her to think that I didn't think you were capable of fighting your own battles."

Belle got up off her chair and hugged him. "Thank you."

He pulled her onto his lap, ostensibly so that she could hug him better. They were almost finished with their meal.

She hugged him tighter and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. "I think you're amazing, Belle."

She settled herself better on his lap. His cock had sprung up the second he'd pulled her on top of him. She was in another one of her short skirts and the only thing he could think about was what wasn't under her skirt the night before. He slipped his hands under her blouse.

She whimpered.

"What's under that skirt, Belle?"

Belle looked up and smiled seductively at him. "I'll let you see a little later… after we clean up and finish our conversation."

Gold nuzzled her neck. "Can't I get just a little peek to tide me over?"

She wiggled off his lap. "Not yet. I think it will be good practice for next week if you have to wait."

Gold knew what game she was playing. He decided to turn the tables. "As you wish."

Belle giggled. "That wasn't very convincing."

She was being naughty. He pulled her back onto his lap and tickled her. She squirmed enough to reveal that, once again, she had nothing on under that skirt. He was almost sorry he knew. His cock grew harder. He barely stifled his moan.

Belle extracted herself from him again. "Be good, Rum. The sooner we're finished here, the sooner we can relax."

Gold chuckled. At least he knew what he had to look forward to.

They began to clean up. Gold decided that it was best to continue his story. "Neal stopped by the office while Cora was still there."

Belle stopped in her tracks. "This was the first time he met her?"

"Yes. I was hoping to avoid it."

"It's for the best, Rum. It was just something else that would have been hanging over your head." She hugged him from behind again. "How did he take it?"

Gold chuckled. "He didn't like her."

Belle giggled. "Poor Neal. He's been through a lot these past few weeks."

"Yes…" Gold agreed. "But not as much as you, Belle. Neal and I are both in awe of how well you've handled everything that's been thrown at you."

She blushed. "I'm trying my best." She threaded her fingers through his hair. "You've been through just as much. It hasn't been easy for any of us."

He let her play with his hair. It soothed and stimulated him at the same time.

"That's not all of it."

Belle stopped playing with his hair. "Should we finish this discussion over our tea?"

"Yes. That would be best."

They finished up in the kitchen and then moved into the library. Belle sat next to Gold so that he could put his arm around her.

He cleared his throat and kissed her on the head. "Milah contacted Neal last night."

Belle looked up at him. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"She's been in touch with him over this past year trying to work her way back into his life."

"Why didn't you tell me, Rum?"

"I wasn't purposely hiding it from you, Belle. I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. It's something that even Neal and I don't discuss. I know it's something that he needed, Belle, but I haven't been able to accept it. It eats at me."

Belle stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Rum. I know it must be very difficult for you."

"I feel like a terrible father for not being happy for him."

"Don't ever say that. You've been a wonderful father and mother to him for all these years."

"I want to be happy for him, Belle. I don't want to feel this way."

"Come here." She scooted over to the other end of the couch and invited him to put his head on her lap. He laid his head down on her and she began to massage it. "Does this make you feel better?"

Gold chuckled. As crazy as it seemed, it was actually working. "Yes."

"Now tell me more about Milah and why it bothers you so much that she's trying to have a relationship with Neal after all these years." She scraped her nails across his scalp over and over again.

He could barely formulate a thought. Her hands on his head had the usual effect on him. His cock strained against the zipper of his trousers. "I don't think I can explain it. I know I should be happy for him. I think that even after everything she put him through it's made all the difference to think that she didn't forget him and still loves him." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Rum. That's why Neal's happy about it. He didn't think his mother loved him. It's not because she's replacing you in any way." She stopped massaging his head.

Gold looked up at her. His eyes were filled with guilt. "Is that what I've been thinking?"

"Is it?" She asked him the same question.

He realized that she was right. As angry as he was at Milah and as much as he didn't think he could ever forgive her for what she'd done, he was letting his own feelings of worthlessness color the way he looked at the situation. "Yes."

She proceeded to massage his scalp again. "That's not going to happen. Neal moved back here to be closer to you again. He wants you to be a part of his life more, not less."

"Belle." His voice was husky and tinged with tears. This was the first time he'd thought of it that way. "Thank you."

"I want you to remember that there are people in your life who truly love you and nothing will change that."

He lay there tearful. She concentrated all of her efforts on soothing him. She alternated gently and then firmly massaging his scalp. She scraped her nails across it. She ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled on it. He forgot everything. He couldn't concentrate on anything but her fingers and his throbbing cock.

"Take your pants off, Rum. I want to see you."

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off without hesitation. His cock sprang out and lay flat against his belly.

"Mmmmm…" Belle made one of her little sounds that always intensified desire. "Take your shirt off too. I want to see you naked.

He whimpered and did as she said. His excitement skyrocketed. He was sprawled out naked in front of her.

She continued to massage his scalp with her left hand. The fingers on her right hand found his nipples and pinched them. He moaned and arched his back. She continued playing with his nipples. He moaned and writhed under her. "Belle…"

"What do you want, Rum?"

"Touch me." He was desperate to feel her hand on his cock while she continued to play with his hair. They adjusted their position a little. Then she lowered her hand and firmly grasped his cock. She spread the fluid that was dripping out of it over his cock and then slid her hand up and down. Her other hand, still entangled in his hair, matched her movements. He groaned loudly. "Belle…" He moaned her name. "That feels so good."

She increased her speed.

He thrust and moaned. She pumped him faster and pulled on his hair. He arched his back and whimpered desperately. "Belle... so good, so good." She pulled his hair again. He groaned loudly as the seed spurted out of him, all over her hand and onto his stomach.

"Belle..."

She whimpered. He could tell she was extremely aroused. She was like him. They both responded intensely to the other's excitement. He knew what she wanted. He rolled off the couch and knelt between her legs. "Let me see what's under that skirt now, sweetheart."

She moved her butt down closer to the edge of the couch. He lifted her skirt to reveal that she was naked. He could have sworn his cock stirred. He wished he had waited to be in her, but he'd needed to feel her taking control of him. "Open your legs nice and wide, darling."

She whimpered and did as he asked.

"That's perfect, sweetheart." He very tenderly traced her folds with his finger, lingering like he always did where she wanted to be touched the most.

She arched her back at his touch. "Rum..."

"You're so wet, darling." He slipped a finger in her and hooked it forward. Then he pressed the thumb of that same hand against her clit. She gasped and emitted a tiny cry.

"I'm going to do whatever you want." He looked up to meet her eyes. "You tell me what's good."

He slid his tongue through her slit and folds, up and down and around until he landed on her clit. She inhaled sharply.

"I know, sweetheart." He opened her up more with his fingers and began to flick his tongue over her clit at a steady pace and pressure. She squirmed and moaned under him. "Please... don't stop what you're doing."

She clutched the arm of the sofa with one hand and the cushion with the other. She spread her legs wider and arched her back. He didn't let any of her movements distract him from what he was doing.

She cried and squirmed and writhed under him until she was pressing herself against him and helping him bring her to completion. Her cries hitched in her throat and her body arched and then tensed as she fell over the edge. She whimpered and pulled away from him.

He settled his hand over her until her body stopped throbbing.

Belle gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I can't tell you how good that was, Rum."

He kissed her stomach. "I love you, Belle. I want to do anything that makes you happy." He looked up and grinned at her. "Do you know what it does to me to see you so aroused?" He stood up so that she could see that his cock was partially erect. "You don't know how much I wish I could be in you now."

She pulled him down on the couch next to her. "I want that too." She kissed him on the lips and settled on top of him. "Next time. We'll go slow and steady to delay the inevitable as long as we can."

"Mmmmm..." He nuzzled her neck.

"I like the idea of you being in me for a long time. It feels so good."

Gold felt his cock harden more even though he didn't think it was physically possible so soon.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair. "Was there more you wanted to tell me about today?"

"Yes... How could you tell?"

"I can sense when something's bothering you."

He sighed. "We might as well get this over with."

She looked at him.

"Milah's moving to Storybrooke."

"What?" She giggled. "Don't tease me."

"I wish I was." He looked sheepish.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not kidding you, Belle. She's getting a divorce and moving to Storybrooke with her new beau to set up a business."

Belle still looked like she didn't believe him.

"It's true." He took some solace in the fact that she looked more amused than upset.

She giggled. "This whole thing is getting surreal."

"You're not upset?" He felt a huge sense of relief pass over him.

"No, why would I be? She's your ex-wife and Neal's mother. Our paths were bound to cross at some point." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Plus I'm happy for Neal, Rum."

"You don't even feel a slight twinge of jealousy?" He was starting to feel much better about the whole Milah situation himself.

"No... she's not the same as Cora. I'm not jealous of Cora, but I still feel as though she'd love to get her claws into you again."

Gold had to admit that that was certainly true. Milah most definitely had no designs on him. Cora's dealings with him still had a sexual undertone to them. "I love you, Belle. I feel better about this already thanks to you."

"I'm happy, Rum. I know that seeing Milah again for the first time is going to be difficult for you."

"Belle?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

Her eyes met his.

"You know how we said we'd share something that worries us and something that makes us happy every night before we went to sleep?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I share mine now?"

"No, not at all… tell me."

"Earlier today I let Cora get to me a little when she questioned what you could possibly see in me and then when Neal told me about Milah, I allowed my old feelings of worthlessness to creep back in."

"Oh, Rum." She squeezed his hand.

"I was worried that I was going to let my own lack of faith in myself interfere with what we have with one another."

She squeezed his hand again and let him continue.

"That's the funny thing, Belle. A few weeks ago, I would have let those feelings overwhelm me. I don't feel that way anymore." Now he ran his fingers through her hair. "I still have doubts, but when I think of you and your unwavering faith in me, I feel good about myself. Nobody's ever done that for me before."

She smiled and hugged him.

"And your faith in my love for you is what makes me happy, Rum. I know how easy it is to think the worst, but you believe in me and that means everything to me."

Gold hugged her. "Is there anything that worries you?"

"I hate to admit it, but I may be a little nervous about meeting Milah."

Gold stroked her back. "It's OK, sweetheart. I promise it won't be that bad. You did survive Cora, didn't you?"

"Yes, but Cora's not going to be a part of my family. Neal will be my stepson and Milah's his mother."

"You're right. I hadn't thought about it that way."

"I hope she doesn't have any issue with my relationship with Neal. I think we've formed a special bond."

"Milah can be petty, but I don't think she's going to do or say anything to jeopardize her relationship with Neal."

"That's true. I'm not going to worry about it ahead of time."

Gold kissed her. "I want you to talk about it whenever you want. Don't hold anything in. Promise me."

"I promise."

Gold flicked his finger over her nose and kissed her forehead. "There's more to Milah's new adventure that you might find interesting, but I'm going to save that until later. Right now I want to talk about us."

Belle did not object.

Gold grinned in a way that made her know that he'd put the day's problems behind him completely. "Can I tell you something else that made me happy today?"

"Let me guess…" She bit her lower lip. Gold knew that she was on to him. "It wouldn't have something to do with an item of clothing that I wasn't wearing, would it?"

"You know me too well, sweetheart." He nuzzled her neck and chuckled. "You didn't keep that secret hidden from me as well as you thought. I managed to get a little peek when I was tickling you."

"I know."

"How?" He stopped to look at her.

"I made sure I squirmed enough for my skirt to hike up enough for you to see."

"And I was blaming myself for causing my own unintentional torture." He tickled her again.

Belle giggled. "I'm afraid that you're an amateur next to me when it comes to torture." She kissed his nose. "And you haven't even seen anything yet."

Gold groaned. He knew she was referring to their agreed upon abstinence from sex for the following week. "I hope you'll be gentle with me."

Belle kissed him again. "I will." She gently traced her fingers over his body. An electrifying shiver ran through him.

"Is that what you had in mind?"

Gold got up off the couch and took her hand. "Let's go up to bed. I'll let you know the answer when we get there."

Belle willingly followed him, shedding the clothes she still had on along the way. She smiled to herself. He really was an amateur and she loved him for it.


	48. Ariel

"It was so nice of Neal to offer to pick up Ariel." Belle stopped what she was doing to give Gold a kiss.

"Yes…" Gold kissed her back. He was happy to be the one reaping the reward of Belle's gratitude. He was also happy that Neal's offer to pick up Ariel at the airport had translated into Neal and Moe joining them for dinner. He felt a lot less pressure knowing that they'd be there to help keep the conversation flowing. He'd never felt this nervous about meeting someone.

"Why don't you sit down a minute?" She directed him to one of the dining room chairs and began to massage his shoulders. "I can tell you're still nervous."

"I'm sure I'll feel better once I meet her." He was repeating what she'd said to him the night before when he'd confessed that his nerves were getting the better of him. He looked to her for reassurance.

She stroked his cheek. "I'll love you no matter what. You know that."

"I do." He wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Belle kissed the top of his head. Her hands and lips on him seemed to calm him. He knew just how nervous he was because for once he did not feel aroused. He was thankful for that considering that they were going to be abstaining from sex starting tonight. Maybe it would be easier than he thought.

He grinned at her. "I may have found a way to deal with our little agreement."

"Really?" Her fingers found their way into his hair.

"Nerves. They do wonders for controlling my libido."

Belle giggled into his ear. "Well, that's convenient for you, isn't it?"

He was just about to pull her onto his lap to test his theory when the bell rang.

"That must be Dad." Belle cooed into his ear, sending an unexpected shiver down his spine. "I'll let him in."

Gold watched her walk away from him and smiled to himself. She'd made him forget his nerves for a second there.

"Sweetheart!" Gold heard Moe greeting Belle as soon as she opened the door. He pictured him giving her a huge hug like he always did. He listened as they walked toward the dining room.

"There you are, Gold. Ready to face the firing squad?" Moe guffawed. It surprised Gold that Moe was perceptive enough to realize that Gold had a lot riding on Ariel's opinion of him.

"You know that the best friend's approval can make or break a relationship." He slapped Gold on the back.

"I think it may be a little late for that, Moe, don't you?" Gold's felt annoyed.

"I'm only kidding you, old man. We both know Belle better than that. But you must still be nervous."

Gold hoped he wasn't so obvious that even Moe could see through him. He was about to reply with a snide remark and then thought better of it. "I haven't been this nervous since I first met Belle."

"Awww!" Moe pulled him into a bear hug. "Neal and I will help you out."

Even though he said it half kiddingly, Gold knew that Moe was sincere from the way he hugged him. He still found it hard to reconcile the side of Moe that seemed oblivious to the obvious to this sensitive side of him. The man was more complex than Gold had ever given him credit for.

Belle came over and joined the hug. "Thanks, Dad. Rum and I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Gold felt the usual lump in his throat. He still wasn't used to this much affection from anyone other than Belle.

"I'll be ready to jump in if I see that things are going south." Moe's words, meant to be reassuring, alarmed Gold. He groaned to himself. He wasn't sure if Moe's help would work to his advantage or detriment. It was going to be a long dinner.

Belle caught Gold's eye and smiled at him. The look in her eyes made him know that she was thinking the same thing. He was going to have to depend on her to steer things in the right direction if they got off track.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Their pre-occupation with one another had prevented them from hearing Neal and Ariel arrive.

Belle extracted herself from their grip and rushed off to the kitchen. Neal had entered with Ariel through the back door. Gold and Moe followed after her.

By the time they entered the room, Belle and Ariel were already embracing. They laughed and exchanged a few words before Belle dragged her over to where Gold and Moe were standing.

Belle took Moe's hand in hers. "Ariel, this is my dad."

"I'm so happy to meet you, sweetheart." Moe was about to shake her hand and then thought better of it. He hugged her instead.

"So nice to meet you." Ariel hugged him back.

Belle gave them a second and then moved over to Gold and placed her arm around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And this is Rum."

Gold took Ariel's hand. "It's a pleasure. Belle couldn't wait for you to get here." His accent seemed extra thick, filled with happiness for Belle and his own continuing nerves.

Ariel's smile broadened. "The pleasure's mine. You're exactly like Belle described you."

"Is that a good thing?" Gold asked without thinking.

She giggled. "Yes. She's had nothing but good things to say about you."

Gold squeezed Belle and smiled one of his most charming smiles at her. "She has a way of exaggerating… but it's one of the things I love about her."

Ariel almost squeaked.

Moe laughed. "OK, Gold. Let's not try to get Ariel hooked on your charms too quickly. You've gotta give me some time to present the other side."

They all laughed. Gold appreciated Moe's attempt at humor. He really needed Ariel to expect less from him than the idealized version he was sure Belle had presented.

"Don't worry, Moe, I've already given her the full rundown." In their excitement over Ariel, they'd almost forgotten about Neal.

Moe guffawed and bolted over to shake Neal's hand. "Good to see you, my man. I always know I can count on you."

Ariel smiled at Gold. "Most men don't like expressing their feelings. Belle's lucky you're different."

Gold smiled back at her and then looked up to catch Moe and Neal observing him. "Did you hear that?" He chuckled.

They both groaned and then they all laughed. Gold was grateful for Moe and Neal. Their ribbing was the perfect cure for his nerves. He suddenly felt free of the pressure that had been weighing on him all day.

"OK, you guys," Belle spoke up, "I want to give Ariel a chance to freshen up. We're going to leave you alone if you can handle it."

Gold kissed her head. "Of course, sweetheart. Take your time. I'll get them to help me prepare the meal."

"Be good." Belle pretended to reprimand her father and Neal before leading Ariel upstairs.

Gold breathed a sigh of relief. "That went better than expected."

Moe laughed. "You're welcome."

Gold chuckled and Neal looked at them with a question in his eyes. "I have to thank both of you. Belle may have built me up a little too much to Ariel. I can depend on the two of you to keep things in perspective."

Neal laughed. "And unlike Belle, we don't have to exaggerate to do it."

Gold gave him a sour smile. "Laugh all you want. Belle doesn't think she's exaggerating."

Moe slapped him on the back and Neal ruffled his hair. They both laughed.

"OK, Dad, what do you need us to do?"

"I pretty much have everything under control. Just keep me company and tell me about Ariel since you just spent over an hour with her... And by the way, thanks again for picking her up."

"No problem. She's a real sweetheart. I'm not surprised that she's Belle's best friend."

Gold and Moe both grinned.

"Did she say anything about me?" Gold couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Yeah. She said she's never seen Belle so happy. She's thrilled that the two of you are getting married and that she's the Maid of Honor. We had a very nice chat on the ride here."

"Did she ask about me?" Moe evidently did not like being left out.

Neal chuckled. "She said that Belle told her that you two had some rocky times dealing with this relationship and she was happy that things had worked out."

"I'm glad Belle had someone else to confide in." Gold's tone said everything he was thinking.

"I still take the blame for most of that, Gold. We've had this talk already. I should have been discussing things with Belle all along instead of confronting you about them."

Gold appreciated Moe's words, especially in front of Neal. His son was still pretty much in the dark about a lot of what had taken place. "I think the way it happened ended up being for the best. You needed to confront me, Moe. I don't think we would be where we are now if we hadn't gone down that path together."

Moe looked appreciative of Gold's words. "You're right. I needed to do it even if it wasn't necessarily the right way to approach the situation in Belle's eyes. My biggest mistake was keeping her out of it."

"Yes. I think you learned a lot about your own daughter. We sometimes tend to be blinded when it comes to our own children." He looked at Neal.

"I'd love to hear more about this one of these days. I feel as though I'm getting to know my own father for the first time since he met Belle and I want to know more." Neal directed his statement to both of them.

Moe guffawed. "We're going to have plenty of time to get into all of that. I'm pretty sure we'll be spending a lot of time together in the future."

"Yes." Gold agreed in his usual dry tone.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Belle couldn't wait to get Ariel upstairs so that she could ask that question.

"I think you two are so perfect together! He's everything you described, Belle. I couldn't be happier for you."

Belle's smile was radiant. "I know. He's been so nervous about meeting you. It's been almost impossible to calm him down."

"That's so sweet. Well, nervous or not, I couldn't help seeing how much he adores you."

"He's normally very reserved and private in public, but he seems to abandon that when he's with me. I love that about him."

Ariel smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy to be here. And thanks so much for sending Neal to pick me up. He's adorable. We had the best ride here just chatting and laughing."

Belle agreed. "Neal's a peach. Can you believe he's going to be my stepson?"

Ariel laughed. "It is kind of weird since you're both the same age."

"It's funny because I felt that way at first and so did Neal, but now it doesn't seem so weird. We've found a way to bond with one another and it just works."

"I have to give you credit, Belle. You've had to deal with a lot in a short time."

"I wouldn't change any of it…" Belle looked to be deep in thought before shaking her head as if to clear it. "OK... enough about me for the moment. Let's get you settled. How was your trip? Can I get you anything?"

"The trip was fine and I'm all settled actually. Neal brought me by the inn so I'm already registered and my luggage is in the room."

"I still wish you would have stayed here." Belle took her friends hand.

"I know. But you just started living together and it's the week before your wedding. Besides, Eric will be in on Friday and we'll have the suite at the inn to ourselves for two nights."

Belle giggled. "Well, now that you put it that way."

Ariel grinned back at her. "It's better for all of us. We'll see each other as much as we can."

Belle sighed. "You're right… Listen, we should get back downstairs for dinner. The guys will be clamoring to eat. I'll give you the full tour later and we'll catch up on everything else."

"Good idea." Ariel took Belle's hand and squeezed it. "I can't stop smiling about all of this."

Belle hugged her. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

They headed down and rejoined the men in the kitchen.

Gold heard them before they arrived and looked up to greet them. He chuckled. "I knew you'd be back down here sooner than later. I'm sure you're starving." He looked directly at Belle.

She scrunched her nose at him. "I thought Dad and Neal would be hungry."

"I'm sure." He laughed at her. "We're just about ready. Do you want to help Neal and your dad carry the appetizers outside?"

"Of course." Belle and Ariel took a couple of plates and headed out.

Gold took care of a few last minute details and then followed them out to the patio.

"This is beautiful!" Ariel was looking around and commenting on their yard.

"Rum is responsible for everything inside and outside of this house." Belle was proudly crediting him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with that."

They both turned when they heard his voice behind them.

"Belle has made a lot of changes to the house since she's been here. Anything that feels warm and inviting is thanks to her. I'm not very good at that type of thing."

Belle smiled happily at him and he smiled back. Ariel squeezed Belle's hand. "Belle's the warmest and most welcoming person I know."

"I'm in full agreement." Gold commented. By now he had taken Belle's other hand in his and was looking deeply into her eyes.

Ariel squeezed Belle's hand again and Belle squeezed it back.

"Should we dig in?" Moe wasn't about to let this little lovefest interfere with his meal.

Gold chuckled. "Please do." He and Belle poured drinks and helped everyone get settled at the table.

"Are you staying at Granny's B&amp;B, Ariel?" Moe wasted no time getting the conversation started.

"Yes, Neal brought me by so that I could drop off my luggage."

"Did you meet Granny?" Moe pressed further and Gold felt himself tensing. He had a feeling they were heading somewhere he preferred not going.

"Yes. She came over from her restaurant next door to check me in."

"Does she know you're here for the wedding?"

"I guess Belle filled her in on everything. She was even kind enough to make sure I had the best room in the place. She couldn't say enough nice things about Belle."

"What about Gold? Did she have anything to say about him?" Gold grimaced. Moe was obviously determined to push this as far as he could.

Ariel looked from Moe to Gold and giggled. "She made a weird sound when I mentioned him."

Moe and Neal laughed and Gold looked annoyed.

"Rum and Granny have a complicated relationship." Belle was almost laughing too much to get the words out. "He has a complicated relationship with a lot of people."

Gold wanted to tickle her. He whispered in her ear. "You're being naughty, Miss French."

She giggled more and addressed Ariel. "I may have told you a little about that already."

"You did." Ariel laughed.

Gold felt great relief. Belle had evidently clued Ariel in on some of his flaws. It made him feel much more relaxed.

"Belle told me a lot about you, Rum."

The second she said his name, Gold knew that Moe would have something to say. "Rum? You get to call him Rum?"

Ariel and Belle laughed.

"He's Mr. Gold to everyone unless you have a very close relationship with him… then you may get to call him Gold." Moe guffawed. "What do you get to call him, Neal?"

Gold groaned internally. These two were launching into their comedy act.

Neal thought this whole thing was hilarious. "I get to call him Dad. I haven't graduated to the Rum stage yet."

Belle giggled and kissed Gold on the cheek. He put his arm around her waist. Let them rib him. She'd be all sweetness and light later in an effort to make it up to him. Plus, he knew what she was doing.

The rest of the meal proceeded with the same easy-flowing conversation and laughs. Toward the end of the meal, the discussion turned to the wedding arrangements.

"Ariel's going to help me out by running a few last minute errands for me tomorrow."

Neal immediately stepped in. "I'm free to help if Ariel needs a ride anywhere."

"That would be great." Belle smiled at him. "I was going to ask her to do a few things right in town, but if you're willing to drive, I can add a few more items to the list."

"I'm more than happy to as long as Ariel doesn't mind my company."

"I welcome it." Ariel smiled brightly at him.

"This is a huge help, Neal. Thank you." Belle was truly appreciative.

They made arrangements for the next day before Neal rose to go. Moe followed his lead and they left Belle, Ariel and Gold alone for the rest of the evening.

"That was fun." Ariel was still smiling.

"It was." Belle seconded her assertion.

"Hmmmm… that's up for debate." Gold looked at both of them disapprovingly.

"Thanks for being such a good sport, Rum." Belle kissed him on the lips.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

Ariel spoke up again. "Your son is a darling. I'm really happy to be spending the day with him tomorrow. I feel like I've known him for a long time and we've only just met."

Gold was pleased. "Neal's special. He has a way of making friends very quickly. He's nothing at all like me."

"I'm not so sure about that. I think you have a lot of similarities, just different approaches."

Gold looked into her eyes trying to read her. Was she just being nice because she was Belle's friend? People never warmed up to him easily especially when there were others like Moe and Neal around who were warm and open. He knew he came across as formal and cold.

"You're very funny and your son and Mr. French obviously think the world of you…" She looked at Belle. "Not to mention Belle."

Gold smiled widely at her. "I have my moments."

Belle hugged him. "Now he's being modest."

Gold chuckled. "Why don't you two go do what you need to do. I'll take care of cleaning up."

"Are you sure?" Belle ran her fingers through his hair.

"Of course."

Ariel smiled at them. "You complement each other perfectly. I can't stop saying how happy I am for you!"

Gold felt tears forming behind his eyes. He slipped his arm around Belle's waist. "Thank you."

"I knew you were perfect for each other from the moment Belle first told me about you."

Belle kissed Gold again and then took Ariel's hand. "Thank you. And we're so happy you're going to be a part of our wedding!"

They hugged and then Belle turned to Gold. "I want to give Ariel a tour of the house. Do you want to join us for that?"

"I'll let the two of you visit. I'm sure there's a lot you'd like to discuss that my presence would hamper."

Belle giggled and bit her lower lip. "True."

He wanted to tickle her. He was sure they'd be discussing him. But this time he felt good about it.

Gold watched as they left the room. He could hear Belle talking about the living room and the first time she set eyes on it. He knew he had made the right choice. Besides, he'd get her to tell him everything that had transpired between them later.

He turned back to the task at hand and began to clean up from dinner. He occasionally heard the sound of Belle's voice. Eventually he heard them climbing the steps to the second floor. Belle had already told him that she was going to have Ariel help her do something to the wedding gown. He tried to imagine just how beautiful she'd look when he finally saw her in it.

When he finished cleaning, he settled himself with a book in the library. Even though Belle had only been living with him for a short time, it seemed extremely lonely without her. He missed having her sitting by his side, resting her head on his shoulder or reading aloud to him. He also missed their usual flirtations with one another that inevitably led to other things. He tried not to think about that too much. For one thing, they weren't alone in the house. For another, they had agreed to abstain from sex and he didn't want to make that more difficult than it needed to be.

He focused his attention on his book and eventually found himself absorbed in the story. He didn't look up until he heard Belle and Ariel laughing. He listened to their voices and footsteps as they approached the library.

"I knew you'd be here." Belle spoke to him as she entered.

"Rum and I have a cup of tea and read together in the library almost every night. It's our favorite place to relax after a long day." Belle's words were for Ariel, but she smiled at Gold as she said them.

"It sounds like you're already an old married couple."

Belle giggled. "We've become very comfortable with one another very quickly. I feel as though I've always lived here."

Gold grinned and Ariel sighed. "You're both so lucky to have found one another."

"We feel the same way." Belle continued to look at Gold. "Rum?"

"Yes, sweetheart." His accent was thick.

"I'm going to give Ariel a ride back to the inn."

"Why don't I come with you? I'll drive and the two of you can catch up a little more."

Belle bit back a smile and squeezed Ariel's hand. "I told Ariel you'd say that."

"Is that a yes?" Gold wasn't about to let her ability to see right through him deter him.

"Yes."

Gold got up to get ready while Belle and Ariel continued to chat. He was amazed that they never seemed to run out of things to say.

The drive back to the inn was filled with pleasant conversation. Ariel and Belle did not converse with one another. They included him in the conversation and he was surprised how easily it flowed. He had been afraid that without backup from Moe and Neal, he'd flounder.

They arrived at the inn before they knew it. They exchanged thanks and good nights and watched until Ariel closed the inn door behind her.

Belle stroked Gold's arm as he pulled away from the curb to begin their ride home. "You did good, Rum."

"Did I?" He needed to hear it.

"Yes. Ariel really likes you."

"You don't know how relieved I am, Belle. I was so worried about disappointing you."

"You still don't give yourself enough credit. Ariel was right about you. You're funny and charming and there's a sensitive, loving side to you that you may keep hidden, but you let her see it and you don't know how much it made her day. She loved the way we interact with one another. She said that she could see this deep love and admiration between us."

Gold grinned. "That's something I can't hide even if I want to."

"I know. And I love you for it, Rum." She stroked his arm again. "This week is starting to zip by, isn't it?"

"Yes." He'd been thinking the same thing.

It was already pretty late when they got home so they made their way straight up to bed.

"Ariel loved our gigantic closet and she loved seeing all the clothes you have." Belle giggled.

"I'm sure you got a laugh out of it." He grabbed her from behind and pulled her against him.

"We did. I told her all about your penchant for wearing suits."

He pressed against her and nuzzled her neck. Her words were already arousing him.

"I suppose you told her how ill-prepared I was to go on the cruise?" He couldn't resist cupping her breasts through her blouse.

"Yes." The giggle had left her voice.

"We should get ready for bed, Rum." It was obvious that she was also aroused. It gave him some solace.

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "I think we should wear pajamas tonight. It might make things easier."

Gold's cock hardened. The thought of them covered up and not being able to see each other made him more, rather than less, excited.

"As you wish." He didn't want her to know what he was thinking.

Gold put on his blue satin pajamas and got into bed. He couldn't wait for her to join him. He yearned to wrap himself around her and hold her close even if it would be torture.

Belle emerged from the bathroom wearing what looked like tiny little shorts and a tank top. It was obvious that she had nothing on under either of them. She climbed on the bed and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Gold chuckled. "This is your idea of pajamas?"

She giggled. "Yes, it's what I would normally wear to bed." She looked at him and giggled more. "I see you're wearing your normal attire too."

"You've been naughty tonight, Miss French." He did what he'd wanted to do earlier and tickled her. His fingers found their way under her top to her bare skin. She shrieked and pulled away from him. His cock was completely engorged.

"I thought it would make you feel better if I pointed out some of your faults to Ariel." Her attempt to look innocent failed miserably.

"That would have been fine if you didn't seem to get so much pleasure from it." He pulled her over so that her backside was pressing against him.

She whimpered ever so quietly. He smiled. If he was going to be tortured so was she.

He slipped his hands under her top again and caressed her stomach. He was careful to avoid her breasts. "Are we ready to bare our souls to each other, darling?"

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper. She reached up and back to run her fingers through his hair. His cock engorged more. "You go first."

It took him a few seconds to compose himself. He wasn't sure that he was winning this round.

"OK." He moved his hands from under her top. He nuzzled her neck and kissed the top of her head. He was nervous about admitting this.

Belle turned around to face him. She could tell that he was finding it hard to tell her something.

"It's alright, Rum. You know we can be completely honest with each other."

"I know." He pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest. This was easier to say when he wasn't looking into her eyes.

"This one is hard for me, Belle."

She kissed his chest through his pajama top. He stroked her back. "Tonight… after I knew that things were going well with Neal and your dad helping out, I was worried that Ariel would like them a lot more than she liked me. I always feel as though I'm the last choice for anyone but you."

Belle felt a painful tug at her heart. He still had so many self-doubts. "I hope the day comes when you don't feel that way, Rum, because it's not true. Ariel liked all of you a lot, but you're all so very different. I don't think she would even think about things in that way."

"I'm sure she wouldn't. It's just me thinking that there's not much to like about me."

Belle looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "I'm going to tell you a little secret that you can never ever repeat. Promise?"

"I promise." He waited for her to continue.

"I think Ariel was a teeny tiny bit intimidated by you, but if she wasn't madly in love with Eric and if I wasn't engaged to you, I think she'd have a crush on you."

It took a second for Gold to understand what she'd just said. "Are you asking me to tickle you again?" She was obviously being naughty.

"No, I'm serious." She was serious, but she couldn't keep from laughing. "You have that effect on women." She giggled now and he wanted to take her over his knee. His cock hardened again at the thought. "I wouldn't make up something when you're being so open with me, Rum. What I said is true even if it does make me laugh."

"And why exactly is it so amusing, Miss French?" How he wanted her to straddle him.

"Because you're so oblivious to it. You have no idea how naturally charming you are. You charm me almost every time you speak."

Gold didn't care how torturous it would be. He pulled her over so that she was on top of him. She sat on his belly and leaned forward to kiss him. His hands wanted to touch every inch of her.

"OK. It worked. You made me feel much better." He admitted to her.

"I'm glad." She kissed him again. "Now tell me something that made you happy today."

Gold kissed her several times. His cock was straining but he didn't care. "It made me happy to see you and Ariel having such a good time together."

"Thanks, Rum. Everything about tonight made me happy, especially having the chance to introduce her to the three most important people in my life. I loved how everyone made her feel welcome and part of the family."

"Oh, Belle." He held her close and stroked her back. His cock was straining but it didn't matter.

"I guess I have to keep up with our agreement and say something that worries me…" She looked at him and he nodded.

"I wanted you and Ariel to like each other so badly that I was worried that I'd be disappointed if it didn't work out."

For the first time, Gold was surprised. "So you were just as worried about me liking her as I was about her liking me?"

"A little. It's just that when you love somebody so much you want the people closest to you to feel the same way about them. I wasn't sure how much you'd end up relating to her. She's very different from me."

"Yes. She is... but she's very sweet and direct, the same way you are, Belle. I liked her right away."

"I could tell… and you don't know how happy that made me. It's one more thing falling into place for us." She laid her head on his chest.

She snuggled against him and settled herself down as if ready to go to sleep. He stroked her back, kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair until her breathing slowed down and she was sound asleep on top of him. And as aroused as his body was, his physical desire paled next to the deep love and affection he felt for her.


	49. The Bridal Shower

"She's here!" Mary Margaret announced as she ushered Belle into the room where the rest of the party was gathered.

"Belle!" Cheers and clapping greeted her.

"It's time to get the party started!" Ruby, who was standing at the kitchen counter, handed Belle a drink. "I hope you like margaritas."

Belle giggled. "I'm not much of a drinker, but these look good."

"They are. You won't even feel them going down." Ruby smiled at her as she carried a pitcher over to the coffee table where everyone would have easy access to it.

Belle took a sip. "It's delicious." She looked around. "Have you heard from Ariel?"

Mary Margaret was quick to respond. "Oh, she's already been here… with Neal. They dropped off a bunch of stuff and helped me set up. You should have seen the two of them together. It was as though they'd been friends forever."

Belle saw Emma shift in her seat.

"She'll be here any minute now. She had to run another quick errand with Neal. He's going to have the limo drop her off when it comes by to pick up David."

Emma shifted again.

"Hello, Ladies!" As soon as his name was spoken, David Nolan walked into the room.

"Hi, Belle." He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I'll keep my eye on him tonight and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Belle giggled. "Thank you. Unlike me, Rum can't hold his liquor."

David laughed. "I wish that were true. I have yet to see the man lose control."

Belle smiled. "Be gentle with him."

David grinned. "I'll try. Don't worry about us. You need to relax and enjoy yourself. Have a good time tonight."

"I will. You too."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation.

"That's the limo." David said his good-byes and followed Mary Margaret to the door.

Belle turned to look at Emma who seemed to be concentrated on her drink. She was about to speak to her when Mary Margaret returned to the room with Ariel in tow.

"This is Ariel, everyone… Belle's Maid of Honor." They all began talking at once, introducing themselves and enthusiastically gathering her into the fold.

Belle teared up a little to see them embrace her friend the same way they'd embraced her.

"You're engaged!" It didn't take Ruby long to notice Ariel's ring. "And here I was thinking that you and Neal might have something going on."

Belle looked at Emma out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious to her that Emma was listening intently while trying to appear uninterested.

"Yes." Ariel's smile lit up the room. "Eric will be here for the wedding. He's the love of my life…" She paused. "But Neal's such a sweetheart that I can't imagine anyone not falling for him." She giggled. "That… plus I think it's just something about the Gold men." She looked at Belle and widened her smile.

Belle smiled back. It filled her with pride to hear Ariel complimenting Neal and Rum.

Ruby shrieked with laughter. "If you'd said that to us about Mr. Gold before Belle came along we'd think you were crazy." Everyone in the room giggled and looked at Belle. "She's brought out a side of him we never knew existed."

Belle blushed and laughed with them. She was still getting used the reactions he invoked. There was so much more to learn about him. It made her miss being with him tonight even more.

The conversation and laughter continued until Mary Margaret demanded everyone's attention.

"Ladies! I'd like to make a toast to our special guest before you all start drinking too much."

It took them several seconds to quiet down.

"Belle, first, I want to wish you the best on your upcoming wedding and offer our services if you need any last minute help." A chorus of voices agreed.

"Second, I want to tell you that even though we met a short time ago, we feel as though we've known you much longer and have come to love having you in our lives." Claps and cheers erupted.

"And third…," she had to stop a second to giggle, "those of us who work for Mr. Gold thank you from the bottom of our hearts for making him so happy."

They all laughed heartily at that, Belle included. She giggled at how much they liked ribbing him and thought about how much of a hard time the guys would be giving him tonight. "Thank you. And just so you know, he's why I'm so happy too."

Everyone squealed, except Emma, who took a long drink from her glass.

"I'd like to say something." Ariel rose from her seat with glass in hand. "To my very best friend – you deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm so glad you and Rum found one another."

Belle hugged her. "Thank you." She turned to the group. "Thank you for throwing this lovely party for me, especially on such short notice. You don't know how much it means to me that you've all welcomed me so warmly into your lives. I wasn't expecting a shower so this is just the sweetest thing ever."

They cheered again. Mary Margaret and Ariel hugged her.

Mary Margaret spoke. "Well, first things first. Everyone must be hungry by now. Let's help ourselves to some food." She directed them to the dining room table at the side of the room and the kitchen counter where all types of scrumptious looking items were spread out.

"Belle, everyone here made something for tonight and Ariel and Ruby helped me with the rest." Mary Margaret smiled, "Plus, your fiancé let me leave work early today so that I could get everything done."

Belle grinned. She could just picture Rum all anxious about her shower and wanting everything to be perfect for her. "I think he was more excited about this shower than I was."

Ruby and Mary Margaret looked conspiratorially at each other and giggled.

"Well, if you think he was excited before the shower, just wait until he gets a look at some of your gifts." Ruby blurted out.

Belle had no doubt what she was referring to. She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Poor Rum was going to have more reason to feel tortured.

"Shhh!" Mary Margaret nudged Ruby and Belle giggled.

They continued getting their food and then they gathered in the living area to eat.

"How are all the arrangements going, Belle? Do you need any more help before the wedding?" Mary Margaret turned the conversation to her favorite topic and the one most of them wanted to talk about.

"We're in great shape. Ariel and Neal ran a bunch of errands for me today and Rum and I are off from work tomorrow and Friday."

"So what's the story with Neal? Is he available or is he involved with somebody?" Ruby, who had a one track mind, used the mention of Neal's name to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"He's free at the moment, but I don't think it will be for long. Somebody's going to hook up with him sooner than later."

They all seemed interested… all except Emma, who filled her glass again.

"I hope Neal meets someone. He's so nice!" Mary Margaret gushed.

"Me too." Ariel looked at Belle. "Can I tell the story about the first time you met him?"

"Go ahead." Belle took a small sip of her drink and giggled. She was trying hard to drink as little as possible. She had a long night ahead of her.

"Neal thought that Rum and Belle's dad were trying to fix him up with Belle when he first met her… and he was very interested."

Emma visibly tensed.

"No!" Ruby found this piece of information fascinating. "That must have been awkward." She seemed to delight in the thought of it.

"It was, but he found out within a couple of minutes that he was wrong." Belle pointed out.

"I bet he was shocked when he realized that you and Mr. Gold were together." Ruby was never one to be discreet.

"Let's say that it took him a while to get used to the idea." Belle didn't want to get into any detail. Though she was able to laugh at it now, it had been painful for all of them at the time. "Anyway, as much as I love Neal, we would never be right for one another. Rum's the only one for me."

"Aaaaw!" The response was universal. Everyone laughed.

Ruby seemed even more delighted than the rest of them. "This may be a good lead-in to our first little game of the evening."

Belle felt a slight misgiving.

"We're going to go around the room and everyone has to tell us a secret about one of their romantic relationships - past, present or hoped for future one." Ruby's smile was almost predatory.

Belle was happy she hadn't had too much to drink yet. She'd been nursing the same margarita since she'd arrived.

"So is everyone up for it?" There seemed to be a consensus, save for Emma, who looked very uncomfortable. Belle was a bit nervous herself, but she was willing to participate. Emma did not look willing.

"Who wants to go first?"

Mary Margaret volunteered.

Ruby clapped her hands. "OK. I hope you have something juicy for us."

"I don't know how juicy it is, but it's about me and David." She paused. "I'm not sure if any of you know this, but I had absolutely no interest in him when we first met."

"Really?" This was evidently news to Ruby. "I always thought you two were love at first sight."

"Not at all. I thought he was full of himself and I wasn't impressed. He basically had to make a fool of himself on several occasions before I would even give him the time of day."

They all snickered. Belle giggled to herself. She thought about what Rum's comeback would have been to that statement.

"Oh, this is fun. I'll go next." Ruby seemed anxious to reveal her secret.

"I have a secret crush on somebody right now."

"What?" Mary Margaret's tone was one of complete surprise. Ruby had everyone's attention. "Who? You have to tell us."

Ruby's grin widened. "It's Archie. I've had the hots for him since our trip. When I saw him in that speedo everything changed. I've had this urge to jump him since."

Mary Margaret's mouth hung open, Emma slugged down the rest of her drink and Belle bit her lip to keep from laughing. She thought about how Rum would react again.

"I thought you two were just friends." Mary Margaret had recovered enough to speak.

"We are. That's why I don't know what to do about it. If I come onto him, I may ruin everything."

Belle took a gulp to finish her drink before she spoke. Maybe Emma had the right idea. "I think he likes you as more than a friend."

Everyone now turned to look at her. Belle blushed slightly. "It's pretty obvious just from the way he looks at you."

"Are you sure?" For the first time ever, Ruby seemed almost vulnerable to Belle.

"I'm sure. He can't take his eyes off of you."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should kiss him or tell him you think he's sexy…" Belle refilled her glass. "It worked with Rum." She giggled.

She now had everyone's complete attention. "I need to hear more." Ruby was suddenly much more interested in Belle's story than her own.

Belle realized that she may have said something that she shouldn't have, but it was too late to take it back. "I'll tell you more, but this is going to count as my secret."

They all nodded in agreement. Belle took another sip. "The first afternoon on the ship when I met Rum, I told him I thought he was sexy."

"You just announced that out of the blue?" Ruby's interest had increased.

"We had this instant attraction to one another and I could tell that he was very nervous about it. I thought it was the cutest thing and I wanted him to know that I liked him so I just came out and said it."

Mary Margaret and Ruby squealed. "What did he say?"

Belle giggled. "He didn't know what to say. I think he panicked."

Everyone laughed. Any of them who knew Gold were finding it hard to picture him being unsure of himself.

By this point, Emma had stopped drinking margaritas. She was now drinking tequila straight.

"Is this when you kissed him?" Mary Margaret was as anxious to get more details as Ruby.

"No, it was later that night after I returned to the suite... after we had all gone out dancing together."

"He was still up that late?" Ruby sounded surprised.

Belle giggled. "No, he was already asleep, but I knocked on his door and woke him up."

Mary Margaret looked horrified.

"He opened the door for me and I let myself into his room and told him that I wanted to spend the next day with him."

"This is getting better. What did he say?" Ruby had moved closer.

Belle took another sip.

"He seemed shocked that I wanted to spend the day with him, but he agreed and said I should get some sleep. I wanted him to know that I meant it so I kissed him right before I left."

Ruby screeched. "This is the best story. I had no idea you had that in you."

Belle smiled even though she knew that she'd said too much.

"Now just tell me this. What was he wearing?"

Belle hesitated. She'd already said more than she should have.

"Come on. You can't leave us hanging now."

"OK. But this is the last thing I'm going to share." She looked at all of them. "He had the sheet from his bed wrapped around his waist."

"So he was naked?"

"More or less."

Everyone tittered. Emma looked pained.

"This is so much fun!" Ruby's enthusiasm had grown. "I think I learned more about you in the past few minutes than I have since we met."

Ariel spoke up. "Belle's filled with surprises. There's a lot more to her than you'd think on first meeting. I think that's something that she has in common with Rum. A lot of who they are is hidden below the surface."

Belle squeezed her friend's hand. Apart from Rum, Ariel was the one person in the world who understood her best. Her father loved her, but he didn't understand who she was the way Rum and Ariel did.

"I agree. There's a lot more to Mr. Gold and Belle than most of us realize." Mary Margaret giggled. "And I'm enjoying finding out about all of it."

Ruby concurred. "So you think I should just go ahead and kiss Archie?"

Belle giggled. "Yes. You've known him for a long time now. I think he'll be shocked at first, but it will force the two of you to finally address these feelings you have for one another."

"I'm going to. I just have to figure out when." She looked introspective for a minute before returning to the game.

"OK, who's next?"

They continued around the room. Ariel confessed about a secret she'd kept from Eric. Ashley told them about the secret nature of her relationship with Sean. Astrid admitted that she had a crush on Leo.

Emma had remained fairly quiet throughout all of this. Belle was convinced that she was hoping they'd forget about her, but there was no chance of that with Ruby running the show.

"Your turn, Emma. What big dark secret are you hiding?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint all of you. I have nothing."

"There must be something." Ruby persisted. "What about you and Graham? We've all been wondering about that."

"We're friends, Ruby. Nothing more."

Ruby wasn't convinced. "There's no one at all from your past?"

"Nothing that would interest anyone here." Emma was not budging.

"There has to be something."

Belle tried not to laugh. Ruby was determined to extract something from all of them.

"What about Mr. Gold's son? Doesn't he have an apartment in your building?"

Belle had to cough to cover the squeak she made. There was no doubt in her mind that Ruby already sensed that there was something between Emma and Neal. The woman was a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out gossip.

Emma glared at Ruby. "Neal and I have become friendly… but that's all it is. He's not my type."

"Oooh!" Ruby wouldn't let it go. "But you might be his type?"

"We're just friends, Ruby." Emma insisted.

"I wouldn't play hard to get for too long. He may find someone else in the meantime."

Ruby knew. Belle was sure of it. She caught Emma's eye. "Neal's special. I can vouch that having him as a friend is nothing to sneeze at. I do hope he finds someone though. He has a big heart and I think he'd do anything to make that person happy."

Mary Margaret nodded her agreement. "Well, that was a lot of fun. I'd love to learn more of everyone's secrets."

"Me too." Ruby was quick to second that sentiment.

Belle prayed they wouldn't pursue it further. She was being a little more forthcoming than she wanted to be. She took another sip of her drink.

"But right now we're going to stop to open gifts."

Everyone voiced their approval when Mary Margaret made the announcement. Belle felt a little uncomfortable. Now she was going to be the full center of attention. She preferred it when they were all sharing the spotlight.

Mary Margaret directed Belle to sit in a particular chair where they could all see her opening gifts. She squeezed Ariel's hand again. She was suddenly nervous about what they might be giving her.

Ruby handed her the first gift. It was a large rectangular box wrapped in bridal shower paper. "This is from Granny, Belle. She wanted to give you something special. You've made a big impression on her."

Belle felt honored. "That's so sweet of her." Belle unwrapped the package to reveal a large pan. A slip of paper was taped to it.

"That's a lasagna pan, Belle, with Granny's secret recipe attached. She doesn't share that with anyone, but she thought you might enjoy making it for Mr. Gold."

Belle didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She was truly touched by Granny's thoughtfulness, but she also knew how much Rum hated that lasagna. "I don't know what to say. This is so kind and thoughtful of her. I hope I can do her recipe justice when I make it."

"I think Rum will enjoy anything you make, Belle." Ariel spoke the truth.

They all laughed.

"When Ruby told us about Granny's gift, we all decided that we'd give you some of our favorite recipes." Mary Margaret handed her a box filled with recipe cards. "A lot of these are recipes that have been passed down in our families."

Tears formed in Belle's eyes. Because her mother had died when she was so young, she'd never had the chance to learn how to cook from her and had never inherited any of her own family recipes.

"I don't know how to thank all of you. This is very touching."

Ariel hugged her. She could see the tears in her friend's eyes.

Mary Margaret came to her rescue. 'We're going to switch gears a little here, Belle. We know that you and Mr. Gold have everything you could possibly need for your house, so other than the pan and the recipes, we decided to give you fun gifts."

Belle knew exactly where this was going.

"Some members of our party were a little nervous about what we were going to do, but now that you told us your secret, I think we're all feeling a little more comfortable."

Belle giggled nervously and took another couple of sips of her drink. "If it's any consolation, I had a feeling that this party wouldn't be about housewares."

They laughed.

"Here let me fill that up for you. I think you may need it." Ruby filled her glass again.

Belle took another sip. "OK. I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"Ruby grinned and Mary Margaret handed her a gift bag that was covered with hearts."We're starting you out easy."

Belle opened the bag to find scented candles and massage oils. Her nerves settled down a bit. This wasn't too bad. She sniffed them. "These are very nice. I love giving massages."

Ruby squealed. "If you ever need any tips…"

Everyone giggled. None of them were surprised by Ruby's offer.

"I actually have some pretty good techniques of my own... Rum likes them."

Ruby smiled knowingly. "I'm sure he does."

Belle saw Emma take another gulp of her drink. She giggled to herself.

Mary Margaret handed her another gift bag. This one had little cupids on it. Belle pulled out bubble bath and bath oils.

"These can be just for you, but they're better if shared." Ruby pointed out.

"Mmmm… I'm definitely going to share them. That's half the fun." Belle thought about bathing with Rum. They'd showered together, but hadn't taken the time to relax in the tub together. They'd have to remedy that right after the wedding.

"Mr. Gold is a very lucky man." Ruby continued her commentary, making sure her tone conveyed everything she was thinking.

"And I'm a very lucky woman." Belle was quick to add.

Emma took another swig of tequila.

"Now we're getting to the good stuff."

The expression on Ruby's face made Belle tremble. She drank a little more of her margarita before opening the next gift bag. This one had the male and female symbols on it. She giggled as she revealed what was inside. "Glow in the Dark Body Paint."

"That's so you can find what you're looking for easily." Ruby added.

"I haven't had any trouble yet. It's usually on prominent display." Belle couldn't believe she'd just said that.

Everyone squealed at her comment. Belle blushed and took another sip of her drink. She was going to need it to get through this.

"Well, you'll have fun painting it on each other."

"Yes… it will be fun." Belle smiled and thought about how it would feel to have Rum painting certain parts of her body and her painting his. She was going to paint just one thing the first time around. It made her laugh to think about how it would be glowing brightly in the dark.

"What are you thinking, Belle? You have a funny smile on your face." Ruby didn't miss anything.

"Something too personal to share."

More laughter.

"Ok, let's see how you like this one." Mary Margaret handed her another bag. "Just be forewarned that Ruby picked out these and the following gifts."

"Uh oh." Belle couldn't help reacting. "Did she pick out the bag too?"

She held it up for everyone to see. It was covered with naked bodies. They all laughed.

The bag contained blueberry and strawberry flavored gels.

"Do you know what those are for?" Ruby couldn't wait to explain.

Belle took another drink. She wondered how they'd known which flavors to choose. Ariel must have clued them in. "I can guess. Strawberry is Rum's favorite flavor."

Ruby squeaked. "Well, then this should make him more willing to go down on you."

Belle didn't even blush. The alcohol was making this much easier. "He's always more than willing…."

Everyone began talking and laughing at once. The intimate discussion that followed didn't faze Belle at all. She did note that Emma now seemed to be drinking directly from the bottle of tequila.

Ruby was ecstatic by the direction the conversation had taken. "How do you like blueberry?"

"That's my favorite flavor … after Rum." She giggled.

Peals of laughter ensued.

"It has an ingredient in it that will help stimulate him." Ruby added.

"Oh my. I'm not sure he needs that." Once again the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Everyone had something personal to add. Belle was hoping at this point that they'd all forget everything by the next day.

"I bet Mr. Gold will be into this next gift." Ruby handed her another bag.

Belle examined it. The design consisted of naked body parts. "Where did you get these bags?"

"I ordered them online. I thought they were cute." Ruby smiled proudly.

Cute would not have been Belle's word of choice. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and reached into the bag. She knew what they were before she removed the items. She held them up. "Hand and ankle cuffs... Yep. He'll like these." The words just came out.

"I knew it. You can tell he likes to be in complete control." Ruby wasn't shy about voicing her opinion.

Belle took another sip of her margarita. "Hmmm..." She giggled. She'd been thinking more about how much he'd enjoy it if she used the cuffs on him.

"No!" Ruby shrieked and Emma gulped down more tequila. "It's the other way around?" Ruby was unusually perceptive about certain things.

"I'll never tell." Belle tried to stifle her giggle. She felt naughty and she didn't care.

Once again the conversation took on a life of its own. Belle was feeling good... maybe a little too good. She had to slow down on the drinks.

The wrapping on the next bag surprised her. It was covered in gold roses. Maybe the "fun" gifts were coming to an end. Then again, maybe not. She extracted a male stimulator, a finger vibrator and a regular vibrator.

Belle carefully examined the items. She was particularly interested in the male stimulator. "I don't think I've ever seen one of these."

Ruby was quick to give them all a lesson in its usage. Belle giggled again. Rum was going to be completely over-stimulated by these toys. She sort of liked the idea of it. She also liked the idea of playing with each other and letting each other know what felt good. It was that complete lack of inhibition she had with him that made her feel this way.

Everyone was really enjoying themselves. They'd been laughing all night.

"OK. We have a few more gifts that Ariel and I picked out." Mary Margaret handed her a beautifully wrapped box with an envelope attached to it.

Belle figured that this would be a little tamer. "This wrapping is gorgeous." Belle removed the envelope from the package and opened it. There was a gift certificate to a very romantic restaurant located a few towns away and one for a night at the luxury inn located in that same town.

"This is too generous." Belle was moved.

She carefully unwrapped the package. Inside was a very sexy, but very romantic-looking blue nightie. It was rather revealing, but there was also something sweet about it that she knew Rum would love. He liked that mix of sweet and sexy.

Everyone oohed and aahed.

"This is perfect! I love it and I know Rum will too." Belle caught Ariel's eye. Her friend knew her.

"I can't thank you all enough for the lovely and fun gifts. You really put a lot of thought into everything and I truly appreciate it. I can't wait to share them with Rum."

"I'm so happy you liked them, Belle. I was a little worried that we might offend you." Belle could see the sincerity in Mary Margaret's eyes. "You don't think Mr. Gold will be upset, do you?"

Belle giggled. "I suppose he might be a little concerned that you all know what he's going to be up to in the next couple of weeks," she giggled again, "but I'm sure that won't stop him from enjoying the gifts."

Ruby thought that was the funniest thing. "I knew there was a lot more to Mr. Gold when I saw those glittery gold condoms."

"What's that?" Ariel couldn't hide her interest.

"It's a long story... Rum is very private, but his personal life has become a little more public than he likes since he met me."

"I don't think he minds, Belle. He wants everyone to know how he feels about you." Mary Margaret teared up a bit. "I think it's very sweet."

Belle teared up too. Rum's love for her often brought tears to her eyes. "He has opened up a bit."

Ariel took her hand again.

"Listen, everyone. I'm going to make coffee and then we're going to have cake and dessert." Mary Margaret once again got everyone's attention.

"And then I have another fun game for us to play." Ruby was not one to let things settle.

They all laughed and groaned at the same time. Belle noticed that Emma was laughing too.

Belle smiled to herself. She really was having a good time. She hoped Rum was faring half as well.


	50. Boys' Night Out

Gold didn't know how he'd gotten into this position. Neal was sitting across from him laughing at his discomfort. Moe had insisted on sitting next to him in the limo and had had his arm wrapped around him the whole time. If it had been the other French in his life he would have been in heaven.

"There you are, my man." Moe grasped David's hand as soon as he entered the limo. "How's the party going?"

Gold perked up. He already missed Belle and it had only been a short time since they'd parted.

"Looks like they're already having fun." He turned to Gold. "Belle told me to look after you."

Gold grinned and Neal and Moe groaned.

"None of this looking after tonight, Nolan. It's time for Gold to let loose a little. Right, old man?" Moe squeezed him closer.

Gold grimaced. "Yes, Moe." He found it best to humor the man when he didn't agree.

Neal laughed. "I'd love to see him let loose. Though I have to say he's much more relaxed than he used to be."

"That's due to Belle." David interjected. "There's been a huge change in him since she came along."

Gold cleared his throat. "I'm sitting right here."

They laughed.

"Remind me what I have to look forward to this evening." Gold's tone conveyed everything he was thinking.

Moe guffawed and hugged him closer. "I promise you'll have a good time, Son."

Neal and David bent over laughing. This son thing was too funny to them.

Gold gritted his teeth.

"Do you think I should start calling you Gramps, Moe?" Neal chuckled and Moe guffawed.

Then Moe looked serious. "Well, I actually wouldn't mind. You are going to be my grandson in a few days."

Neal's laughter died down too. "I wouldn't mind either. Maybe I'll call you both depending on how the mood strikes me."

"Works for me. I can't wait to be a grandfather. And I get to be one with the added bonus of not having to change any diapers."

Neal and David laughed. Gold stiffened involuntarily. He prayed Moe didn't notice. He was not in the mood to get into a conversation about children at the moment.

"What's wrong, Gold?" Moe had noticed. "You starting to get nervous about the big event?"

Gold took the opportunity to steer the conversation as far away from children as possible. "I'm not nervous at all, Moe. As you know, I want nothing more than to marry your daughter."

"OK. Just checking. It's normal to get cold feet at the last minute."

Before Gold could respond, Moe thankfully changed the topic again. "I have something I want all of you to look at." He handed out laminated cards to each of them with blackjack tips on them.

"Gold, we're going out for dinner and then we're playing blackjack for a while and anything else that strikes your fancy. You know how to play, don't you?"

Gold did have some familiarity with the game. "I've played a hand or two in my life."

"Good man." Moe turned to the David and Neal. "What about you two?"

David reminded him that he'd played a little on the cruise.

"Yes…" Moe didn't look too happy.

Gold chuckled. It was evident that Moe was not impressed with David's skill level.

"I've never played, Moe." Neal admitted.

"No problem, my boy." He then proceeded to spend the rest of the ride to the casino going over rules and strategy for playing the game. Gold smiled to himself. Moe's obsession with the game got him off the hook for a while. They arrived at the casino without any further prying.

"Follow me." Moe directed them as soon as they exited the limo. He led them into the casino and down a long wide corridor lined with high-end stores. "We're going to the Chopping Block for dinner. It's the best steakhouse in the state."

For the first time, Gold felt relaxed. He was actually looking forward to a nice steak dinner.

The restaurant was very tastefully decorated and the meals that were being served looked very appetizing. They settled into a private round booth toward the back of the restaurant.

"Very nice, Moe. So far so good." Gold complimented him.

Moe beamed. "Anything for my new son-in-law."

They ordered several appetizers for the table and Gold chose a couple of cabernets to go with the meal. He was sure the night would deteriorate once the drinking started, but a few glasses of wine with the meal would be the least of their problems.

The conversation veered toward general topics for a while, enough to lull Gold into a false sense of security.

"So when can we expect to have a little Belle or Rumford in our lives?"

Moe's question caught Gold completely off-guard. He'd been expecting Moe to be saving that question for Belle.

Gold could feel Neal's eyes focused intently on him.

"That's not something we've decided yet, Moe. Belle and I want to have some time together before we have children."

"You're not getting any younger, old man. I wouldn't wait too long."

Neal and David laughed.

Moe continued. "Thank God for Neal. At least I know that if you have a boy, he may end up OK. I keep picturing a mini-version of you running around in a suit."

Neal and Nolan almost choked from laughter.

Gold gave both of them a piercing look. "Let's all hope that any child we have would have more of Belle's traits than mine."

"Here! Here!" Moe lifted his wine glass to toast to that statement.

Nolan continued to laugh until Gold had to interrupt him. "Would you like to tell us what's so funny?"

Nolan composed himself. It was evident that he'd already had too much to drink. "I was thinking about how much you're going to like some of the gifts that Belle's getting tonight."

Gold did not like the thought process that had brought Nolan to that statement. He wanted to nip this conversation in the bud before it continued. Neal and Moe were not of like mind.

"Like what?" Neal didn't hesitate to ask.

"Mary Margaret showed me what they're giving her. You're going to have fun, Mr. Gold."

Gold glared at him. This was not something he wanted to discuss in front of his son and future father-in-law. It wasn't something he wanted to discuss with Nolan either.

Neal grinned at his father.

"What do you mean?" Moe was clueless as usual. Gold was thankful.

"Uh," David hesitated. Gold thought he might have finally realized who he was talking to. "Mary Margaret said they're giving Belle gifts that you're going to like even more than she will…" He paused to laugh. "…and after seeing some of them, I have to agree."

Neal continued to grin at his father. "I wonder what she means."

Gold glared at his son. He should have known Neal wouldn't be uncomfortable with this. He was actually enjoying it.

"I'd venture to guess that she's getting kitchen appliances that she can use to cook meals for me. You know how much I enjoy Belle's cooking." Gold tried to bore a hole into Nolan's skull with his stare.

"Nope." Nolan continued. "You're going to enjoy these gifts even more than that." The knowing smile on Nolan's face grated on Gold' nerves.

Moe's forehead was scrunched up as if he was deep in thought. Neal continued to grin at Gold.

"Well, I guess I'll find out later. I'm sure the gifts will be lovely and that Belle and I will be very happy with them." Gold's response was calm and measured and had what he hoped was a finality to it that would put this discussion to rest.

"I'll give you one hint if you want." Nolan looked extremely pleased with himself.

Gold couldn't glare any more than he already was. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Nolan. I prefer to be surprised."

"I'd like a hint." Neal was not going to let this go.

David laughed. "You're much more likely to use these gifts in the bedroom than in the kitchen."

Gold felt himself tensing. Neal guffawed and Moe turned to stare at Gold.

"One of the packages had handcuffs in it." Nolan had definitely had too much to drink.

"Gold." Moe said his name the same way he'd said it before they had their little talks on the cruise ship.

"What is it, Moe?" Gold was dreading what was coming.

"You know I'm not one to interfere…" He tried to say it seriously and then ended up laughing.

At least he was laughing. Evidently he'd had a bit too much to drink too. Nolan and Neal joined in.

"Gold. Don't be so glum, man." Moe wrapped his arm around him. "If I survived that condom I found on our deck, I can survive this."

Gold cringed as Neal looked at him. "What's this about a condom?"

Moe laughed heartily. Gold wanted to disappear. When had his private life become so public that it was conversation for his son and father-in-law?

"Let's just say that your father is not as conservative as you may think." Moe guffawed and Nolan doubled over in laughter.

"Come on, guys. Tell me."

Nolan finally got it out. "They were glittery gold and silky smooth and they glowed in the dark."

Moe guffawed even more. "They glowed in the dark?"

Neal gave his father a strange look. "I might be finding out more than I want to know right now."

Gold had never felt so humiliated. "I had no choice. They were the only ones available."

Moe hugged Gold again. "It's OK, old man. We're just trying to give you a hard time. Be happy that I can laugh at all of this. I wouldn't be laughing if I didn't trust you so much."

Gold felt relieved. Neal caught his eye. He wanted Neal to learn more about him, but this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

Nolan spoke again. "Mary Margaret just texted me. She said Belle's funny and they're having a lot of laughs."

Gold was happy to hear it. He was so proud of Belle and so happy that everyone else was finding out how special she was. He wanted nothing more than for Belle to have a fun night even though he had a slight misgiving about what she might let slip if she had too much to drink.

"I assure you that Belle can handle anything they throw at her with grace and humor." Gold never tired of singing her praises.

"We know." They all pretty much said it in unison as they stared pointedly at him.

Gold chuckled. It was true. If she could deal with him she could deal with anything. "I'm not going to argue."

They all laughed and Moe slapped his back.

The conversation once again slipped into talk about the cruise and Moe's experiences in the casino there.

While they were waiting for coffee and dessert to arrive, the conversation once again veered to the personal.

"Did you ever think you'd end up married again, Gold?" Moe asked the question out of the blue.

"No, I had no intentions of ever getting married again. It's still hard to believe that I met Belle and that this is actually happening."

"You're a very lucky man." Moe looked wistful for a few seconds and then abruptly turned to Neal.

"So how are things going in the romance department for you? You making any headway?"

Neal looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Gold caught his eye and smiled at him. He was glad that Neal was getting a little taste of his own medicine.

"There's nothing to report, Moe. I'm a single man with no prospects." His tone was final, willing Moe to end the conversation.

Gold chuckled again knowing that Neal's words would be lost on Moe.

"What about Emma Swan? I thought things were looking promising for the two of you."

Gold's smile widened. He was enjoying not being the one under the microscope for once.

"We're friends, Moe. That's all we've ever been."

Gold could tell that Neal was really trying to end the conversation.

"Mary Margaret and Ruby thought there was something between the two of you too." Nolan, as clueless as Moe, now added his two cents.

Neal stared back at Gold. He knew his father was enjoying this. "Well, they're wrong. It is possible for a man and woman to have a platonic friendship."

Moe guffawed. "Of course it's possible. It's just that it doesn't seem as though that's what either of you wants."

Gold was enjoying this too much. Moe was like a dog with a bone.

Neal glared at him. Gold shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't his fault that Moe was being Moe.

"Let's put it this way, Moe, if anything changes between the two of us, you'll be the first to know."

Moe seemed pleased to hear it. Gold laughed.

"Now enough about me, Moe. What about you? After seeing how happy my father is, doesn't it make you want to meet somebody too? There must be someone in Storybrooke who's attracted your interest."

Moe seemed genuinely surprised by the question. "No, there's no chance of that, Neal."

Before he could explain further, Nolan interrupted. "What about Granny, Moe? You'd be able to eat all the lasagna you want for the rest of your life."

They all laughed. Gold thought about how Moe would probably love that.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have a little confession to make about Granny." He waited until he had their attention. "I'm terrified of that woman."

Everyone laughed.

"Listen… There is no one else for me. Belle's mom was the love of my life. I haven't been interested in anyone else since she died. It's just the way it is."

Gold swallowed. Moe had told him this previously and it moved him as much now as it had then. He understood exactly how Moe felt. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone again other than Belle.

Dessert arrived before the conversation could continue. The desserts were humungous – something that seemed to make all of them happy.

Before they could dig in, Moe stopped them. "It's my turn to make a toast." He picked up his coffee cup. "Gold, all kidding aside, I'm thrilled that you and Neal are going to be family. I've never seen my daughter happier. You're doing something right, old man."

They clinked cups.

"Thanks, Moe. You know I'd do anything for Belle. Her happiness is all I care about."

Neal smiled at his father.

Moe hugged him again. "I know." Then he looked at them conspiratorially. "OK. Let's dig in."

Gold chuckled. Moe never let anything distract him for long if there was food in sight.

The rest of the meal was spent pleasantly laughing and talking. Gold had to admit to himself that he was having a good time. He didn't even mind the prying questions. He liked talking about Belle. It was as simple as that.

When dinner was over, Moe led them through several long corridors lined with more shops and restaurants until they reached the casino floor. It was obvious that he'd been there previously since he was purposely searching out a specific blackjack dealer.

"Listen." Moe stopped them before they reached the tables. "I think we'll have more fun if we try our hand at a bunch of different games tonight. What do you think, Gold?"

"I agree. Some of us may be more suited to games that are more chance than skill."

"Exactly. We'll play blackjack for a while and then we'll move on. This way everyone will have a chance to see what they like best."

They were all on board with this idea. Nolan and Neal weren't experienced gamblers. Gold felt confident that he'd do well in any game, but liked the idea of mixing things up a bit.

Moe ushered them to the table and told them exactly where he wanted them to sit. Gold could see that Moe took his gambling seriously. He chuckled. It was going to be interesting.

Moe had taken the anchor seat and had made a point of strategically placing the others in specific seats. Nolan ended up next to Gold and Neal next to Moe.

It became apparent pretty quickly that Nolan was confused by the rules of the game so Gold ended up checking his hand and helping him decide what to do. The drinks were flowing freely. Gold was still pretty sober, even after a couple of glasses of wine, so he had another drink. It was obvious that the others were already feeling it.

A couple of other people joined their table and Moe welcomed the additional players. He truly believed in the more the merrier.

The hour went fast with all of them ending up winning a little by the end. Moe had come out ahead of all of them so he was in a very expansive mood.

"What did you think, Neal?" Moe had his arm around him.

"It was fun."

Gold had been concerned about his son. Neal was just getting himself established again and didn't have a lot of money to lose. He was happy he had done well.

"What do you say we try our hand at roulette?" Moe addressed Gold.

Gold agreed. Roulette would require a lot less thought.

There was a crowd around the roulette table but they managed to worm their way in. Gold decided that he would only play black and only numbers that had some meaning for him and Belle. He was having fun, but couldn't help thinking about her now and then. He missed seeing her tonight.

Moe was right in his element at the roulette wheel. He was cheering and shouting along with the best of them. Gold placed his bets and hung back waiting. At first nobody noticed, but he was winning against the odds.

"What's your secret, Mr. Gold?"

Nolan had noticed.

"Yeah, Dad. How are you doing it?"

Neal too.

"I'm choosing numbers that mean something to me." He stared them in the eyes.

"Let me guess…" Neal grinned at him.

Gold chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

"Dad, you're completely head over heels. I can tell that you've been thinking about her all night."

"Well, it's working, isn't it? I've been winning."

They couldn't argue.

"I've been using the date Mary Margaret and I met." David confessed.

Neal laughed. "I guess that's something else you and my dad have in common."

Nolan grinned and Gold grimaced.

They continued to play and Gold continued to win more often than not.

Moe, who was pretty much running the show, got their attention to move on.

"Gold, you're doing good. What's your secret?"

"He's playing numbers that remind him of Belle." Neal answered for him.

Moe guffawed and wrapped his arm around Gold's neck. "I can't blame him."

"What do you want to play next, Gold? Craps? Poker?"

Gold chuckled. Moe was a born gambler.

"Neither. I think we should try the high-limit slots. If we each put in $25 we can try the $100 slot. I feel lucky tonight."

Moe looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered immediately. Gold knew that betting $100 would appeal to Moe's innate gambler instinct.

"Great idea! Is everyone up for it?" Moe's enthusiasm was contagious and they all immediately bought into the idea.

Once again it didn't take Moe long to lead them to the room that contained the high-limit slot machines.

"Since it's your night, Gold, why don't you choose the one you want to play." Moe suggested.

Gold was already looking around. He'd seen a slot that appealed to him on many levels and he knew it would also appeal to Belle. She was at forefront of his thoughts.

"This is the one." He stopped in front of a slot called "The Enchanted Forest."

They put their money in and Gold hit the button to spin the reels. They immediately doubled their money to $200. Gold spun again. Their money increased to $350. The play continued with each of them taking turns. They got as low as $25 and then inched back up to $1000. They agreed that no matter what they won on the next spin, they would take their winnings and call it a night. Gold, as the guest of honor, pressed the button for the final spin. Several sets of eyes appeared on the screen creating a double wild winnings on almost every play line. The resulting win was over $6000.

Moe led them in cheering. Gold was happy they'd agreed to quit. Knowing Moe, he'd continue to play until their funds were depleted. Gold was especially happy for Neal. He thought he could probably use the money.

"This was fun, Gold. I'm glad you suggested it." Moe wrapped his arm around Gold's shoulders.

If Gold wanted to be honest with himself, he was coming to like Moe's affectionate hugs. It reminded him of Belle and how affectionate she always was with him.

"I have one more request if you will."

"Spit it out, man. We'll do whatever you'd like."

"I want to go shopping."

"Huh?" The look of confusion on Moe's face made Gold laugh.

"I want to buy something for Belle with my winnings."

Moe gave him a bear hug. His laugh reverberated down the corridor. "Of course you do. I'd like to buy her something myself."

"Yeah, I'd like to buy something for Mary Margaret." David added.

"What about you Neal? You up for this?" Moe asked.

"Nothing special for me. I'll just tag along."

"Where to, Gold?" Moe pushed further.

"We passed a jewelry store on the way here."

Moe was right on it. He led them back the way they had entered until they came to the store in question.

Gold had had several drinks, but was still more sober than the rest of them.

"My son-in-law-to-be wants to buy something special for my daughter." Moe more or less pushed Gold up to the counter where the clerk was watching them suspiciously. The look of disapproval on her face softened slightly when she noted how impeccably Gold was dressed.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She addressed Gold.

"I'd like to see a pair of earrings that are on display in your window. I was drawn to the blue stones as soon as I saw them."

The saleswoman knew exactly which pair he was referring to. "Those earrings are gorgeous."

"Yes." Gold agreed. He wanted to share that they were the same color as Belle's eyes, but he stopped himself. Unlike the others, he was still in control of himself.

The saleswoman brought out the earrings for Gold to see. Moe sidled over to get a look and laughed loudly. "Those are the same color as Belle's eyes, Gold."

"I know, Moe." Gold answered tersely. The saleswoman looked at him with renewed interest.

Moe guffawed. "Belle's a lucky woman."

Gold pretended to ignore him. He held up the earrings and examined them.

By now Neal had come over to where he stood. "Wow. He's right, Dad. Those do match Belle's eyes."

The saleswoman continued to survey Gold with interest.

"I'll take these… and I'd like them wrapped."

She proceeded to complete the sales before turning her attention to Moe who indicated that he wanted to buy something too. "Has Belle shown you her charm bracelet, Gold?"

"No, I didn't know she had one."

"I don't think she wears it much, but I've given her charms for special occasions and I want to get one for her wedding." He no sooner finished speaking those words than he broke down crying. "I'm sorry." He apologized to the room. "It seems so real now. Belle's all grown up and getting married."

"It's OK, Moe." Gold tried to reassure him. He looked helplessly at Moe. "Promise you'll take good care of her, Gold."

"You know I will." Gold felt a bit choked up himself. He could feel the saleswoman staring at them. He turned to her. "What do you have for wedding charms?"

She excused herself to go get them.

"I'm sorry, Gold. I don't know what came over me."

"It may have to do with the amount of alcohol you've had to drink."

Moe's mood completely changed as he laughed aloud. "I'm sure that's it." Moe felt better. By the time the sales associate returned, he was back to his old self.

"Help me choose a charm, Gold. What do you think Belle would like best?"

They perused the charms together. Gold immediately saw one that he wanted to get for her, but didn't say anything.

"I think Belle would like this one, Moe." He pointed to a wedding cake with a rose on the top. "Roses are part of our theme."

"Yes!" Moe was quick to agree and purchased the charm for Belle.

When Moe was settled and off bothering Nolan, Gold quietly purchased the charm that he'd noticed. It was two hearts intertwined together. He had them engraved with their names and their wedding date.

By that time, Nolan had made his purchase (a bracelet for Mary Margaret) and they got ready to head back to the limo.

Moe was all laughs and hugs as he led them to where they needed to be. The limo was there waiting for them so they all piled in.

When they were settled and on their way Moe addressed Neal. "What's that in your pocket? Did you end up buying something for your special lady?"

They all looked at Neal. Gold caught Neal's eye.

"It's nothing, Moe. Just a little something that caught my fancy."

"I'll bet!" Moe guffawed. "You don't have to hide anything from us. We're all family here. Even Nolan." Moe grabbed him in a headlock. "Even he's an honorary family member."

Neal refused to budge, but Moe would not let go.

Gold could not wipe the smirk from his face. "You're not going to win here, Neal. You may as well show us what you bought."

Neal gave in and reluctantly removed the box from his pocket. Inside was a crystal swan pendant.

Moe slapped his leg and laughed heartily. "Is that for your friend?"

Gold grinned at Neal.

Even Neal had to laugh at this point. He, too, had had a lot to drink. "OK. Busted. I'm going to give this to Emma and make her decide once and for all what's going on between us. I need to know."

Moe was delighted. "She likes you, Neal. I'm willing to bet on it." He guffawed at his own joke.

Gold continued grinning at Neal. There was no doubt in his mind that those two were meant for one another. It was too bad they were both so stubborn.

Gold found himself stupidly smiling for much of the ride back to Storybrooke. Part of it was due to the fact that the ribbing had moved from himself to Neal, but most of it was due to the fact that he knew that he'd be seeing Belle soon. He couldn't wait for her to climb into the limo and sit beside him.

When they finally drove up to Nolan's house, Gold's heart started beating rapidly. It took Nolan a while to say his good-byes and get out of the car. Gold, Neal and Moe followed him. They knew that Belle would need help carrying her gifts. Gold was also concerned that Belle may have had too much to drink. He was pretty sure she would need his assistance.

He was thankful that even though he was feeling pretty good he was still able to function. Even Moe and Neal weren't completely gone… at least he didn't think they were.

When they entered the house they were greeted with laughter and cheers. Belle was sitting in the middle of everyone and she looked radiantly happy. She tried to get up to greet him but did not succeed. He knew he'd been right to come in to get her.

He smiled happily at her and she grinned back. They were surrounded by laughing and loud talking and general chaos, but they seemed oblivious to all of it.

He made his way to her and offered her his hand. She graciously took it and allowed him to help her up. Her unsteadiness caused her to lean into him and hug him. It was the best reaction he could have hoped for. He wrapped his arm around her until she regained her balance.

"You OK, sweetheart?" He kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him tightly and looked up at him. "Never better." Her happiness made him smile.

The chaos that surrounded them began to wind down as everyone got ready to go. After lots of hugs and thank yous they all piled out, leaving Mary Margaret and David waving after them.

Belle made herself comfortable on Gold's lap as soon as they got into the limo. She was extra affectionate as she kissed and caressed him. He was grateful for the general air of celebration since nobody seemed to notice.

"You're going to love some of the gifts I got tonight." She giggled into his ear before nipping his earlobe with her teeth. Gold hugged her closer. He'd missed being with her tonight.

"We're going to have fun with them." She swept her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips. His cock stirred in response. He was happy when they pulled up to the inn to drop off Ariel and Ruby. He was also happy that Ruby had been too busy talking to pay them any attention.

Belle and Ariel had an almost tearful good-bye as they reaffirmed their plans for the next day.

The limo got much quieter with Ruby gone. Gold noticed that Emma was half asleep with her head resting on Neal's shoulder.

"Did you have fun tonight, sweetheart?" Moe now focused his attention on his daughter. Gold felt a slight trepidation.

"Yes, Dad." Belle turned to face him. "It was so much fun and I got a lot of great gifts. Everyone is so nice."

Moe smiled broadly. "I'm glad. We had a good time too. Didn't we, old man?"

"Yes, Moe. I enjoyed myself." Gold was glad he wasn't questioning Belle further.

"I bought you a little something with my winnings." Moe removed the box from his pocket and handed it to Belle.

"Another gift? I'm too spoiled tonight." She took the box from her father and unwrapped it. "Oh, Dad, this is so perfect. That you so much." She extracted herself from Gold and moved over to hug her father.

"Gold helped me pick it out. He said you'd like the rose."

"He was right." She smiled at her father and then at Gold.

The limo stopped in front of the apartment building that Neal and Emma shared. Neal hugged his father and shook his hand before turning his attention back to Emma.

"You guys OK or do you need my help?" Moe offered to help Neal get Emma into the building. It was obvious that she'd had much too much to drink. Gold chuckled. He'd never seen Emma when she wasn't in complete control. He, himself, felt a little off, but he was still in more control than the rest of them.

"We're fine."

Moe ignored Neal's words and got out with them. "I'll help you into the lobby."

As soon as Moe left the car, Belle kissed Gold again and then lay down on the seat with her head resting on his lap. "I missed you, Rum."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Gold gently ran his fingers through her hair. He could hear her breathing slowing down.

By the time Moe returned, she was fast asleep. "I see my daughter has the right idea. I'm beat, Gold."

"Me too, Moe." He continued to caress Belle as he spoke.

Moe watched them. "We've come a long way, Gold."

Gold looked at him expectantly.

"Before the cruise I would have never imagined Belle with you and now I can't imagine her with anyone else."

Gold felt his usual emotions rising. His deep love for Belle had a way of overwhelming him. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that, Moe. Thank you."

"Aaaw!" Moe scooted over next to him. He immediately hooked his arm around Gold's neck and kissed the top of his head.

And even though Gold knew that the effects of a night of drinking were making Moe a little more affectionate than usual, he knew deep in his heart that the feelings expressed were true. Then he chuckled. He'd had more hugs and kisses from Moe tonight than he'd had from Belle. He looked down at Belle and smiled. There was no way he was not going to make Miss French make it up to him.


	51. Two More Days

"Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?" Gold gently stroked Belle's hair. Her head was settled on his chest and she was holding onto him tightly.

Her body eased up a little at his words. "The drink and aspirins you gave me helped. I think the headache's almost gone, but I'm still afraid to move."

"It's OK, darling. You stay here as long as you like." Gold felt bad for her. He knew that she probably hadn't had that much to drink the night before, but her body did not handle it well. He was surprised that he hadn't felt the effects of the previous night himself. Maybe he hadn't had as much to drink as he'd thought.

Belle's body relaxed more and she seemed to doze off again.

Gold was happy that they'd decided to take the two days before the wedding off. They really didn't have a lot left to do. The whole idea had been to give them a chance to unwind before the big event. If Belle wanted to stay in bed all day, then so be it. The only thing they couldn't miss was the party that Moe was throwing for them tonight.

Gold closed his eyes and dozed off himself. He awoke to find Belle's beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. They were clearer than they'd been earlier.

"Good morning, handsome." She smiled at him.

Gold smiled back. "Good morning, gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head. "I take it that you're feeling better."

"Much. It all suddenly disappeared. Thanks for being so patient with me." She kissed his chest.

"You don't think I mind spending my day in bed with you, do you?" He chuckled. It was 11:30am, which was very late for them, but he would have been happy to lie there with her all day.

"No." She giggled. "But I think you like it better when I'm more myself." She slipped her hand under his pajama top to caress his bare skin.

Gold's cock stirred. They'd managed to get through another night of abstinence without any problem. He knew that wouldn't last.

Her hand slowly moved over his abdomen and stomach and up his chest until she reached his right nipple. She stopped to rub her thumb back and forth across it. His cock sprang up. How he wanted to make love to her right now.

"I want to show you some of the presents I got last night." Belle smiled brightly at him. It was obvious that she was back to her old self.

He knew she was dying to torture him. "I see you're feeling much better." He couldn't refrain any longer. He tickled her to let her know that he was well aware of what she was up to.

She shrieked. "Why did you do that?"

"You know perfectly well why." He wasn't about to let her get away with anything.

She giggled. "I'm anxious to try out some of the gifts. It's too bad we have to be good until the wedding."

Gold gave her a dirty look. "And whose idea was that?" He bent down to press his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. The moan that escaped her made his cock stiffen more.

"Mmmmm…I missed you last night, Rum."

"I missed you too. I thought about you a lot… I even bought you something." He couldn't wait any longer to give her the earrings. He would wait until after they were married to give her the charm.

"You did?" Belle's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes…" Gold leaned over to retrieve a small box from the nightstand. "Why don't you open it over breakfast? I think you should probably eat something as long as you feel up to it."

Belle took the box in hand and examined it. "This is so sweet, Rum. I can't wait to see what it is." She kissed him. "Plus I'm dying to hear about your night out."

Gold smiled at her. She was finally becoming more comfortable about accepting gifts from him. It made him know how far they'd come.

"Well then let's get you downstairs. I'll make whatever you'd like."

Gold helped her out of bed and into her robe. He'd removed all of her clothing last night except for her panties, and whereas last night his only thought had been getting her comfortably settled, today the sight of her naked body was a bit more distracting.

As he tied the robe around her, Belle reached up to rake her fingers through his hair. An electric jolt raced through his body. This denial was taking its toll on him.

Belle, still slightly unsteady on her feet, allowed him to help her down to the kitchen. He suggested that they eat in the dining room, but she wanted to sit at the counter to watch him as he prepared breakfast for them.

"Should we start with some tea and toast and see how you do?" Gold was still worried about her. She'd been so pale earlier.

"That sounds good." She smiled at him. "You're going to be such a good husband, Rum."

He loved hearing her refer to him as her husband. "I promise to do my best."

He turned to the task at hand and brewed the tea for them. "Would you like more tomato juice? It seemed to agree with you this morning." Gold had served her an old tried and true concoction to help battle her hangover symptoms.

"Yes. Just plain juice this time. I don't need the other ingredients."

Gold placed the tea, juice and toast on the counter in front of her and then sat beside her. They faced each other with their knees touching.

Belle took a bite of toast and a sip of tea. "This is perfect."

Gold watched her as she continued to eat. It became apparent that her appetite was back. "What else can I get for you, sweetheart?"

"Maybe a little more toast and tea. I'm starting to feel much better."

Gold was relieved. He hated to see her not feeling her best. "So was the party last night worth being sick this morning?" He, too, was anxious to hear all the details.

The sound of her giggle gave him his answer.

"Yes. I had the best time…" She giggled again and gave him a naughty look. "I was right when I told you that we were both going to enjoy the gifts I got."

Gold's cock hardened again as he remembered what Nolan had said about the handcuffs. He tried to hide his grin as he looked expectantly at her. "Well?"

"Well…" She paused for effect. "We got all types of fun things… bubble bath and bath oils, candles, massage oils… a gift certificate to the Rose Cottage Inns and the Bayberry Restaurant…"

"Those sound lovely, Belle. I think your friends were very generous." Gold was surprised by some of the gifts. It was obvious that everyone truly liked Belle.

"There's more." Belle bit her lower lip.

Gold wanted to bite it himself. "Go on." He encouraged her.

"We got some other gifts that might be even more fun."

Gold knew where this was heading.

"We now own hand and ankle cuffs, and flavored gels and glow-in-the dark body paint."

Gold grinned. "Hand **and** ankle cuffs? Do your friends really think we're going to use them?" He was already thinking about how and when.

She giggled. "They do now."

Gold looked at her. "Belle?"

"I think I let a few things slip last night after I had a couple of drinks." She bit her lower lip again.

"I'm not even going to ask. I think it's better if I don't know." He groaned to himself thinking of Ruby's knowing smile last night. It would be worse when he saw her when she was sober.

"That may be best." Belle ran her hands up his thighs.

Gold stopped her before she got too far. This talk was evidently exciting her.

"Do you want to know how I plan to use the hand and ankle cuffs?"

Her question made him forget everything else. "Please tell." His eyes locked with hers.

She took his hands in hers. "I'm going to make you take all of your clothes off for me one night while we're sitting in the library so that I can look at you and touch you until you can't take it any longer."

Gold's cock hardened. "Am I going to be touching you?"

"No, I'll be completely dressed and off limits." She placed her hands back on his thighs.

Then I'm going to lead you up to the bedroom where I'll seat you in the chair that has a nice view into the bathroom. I'm going to cuff you that chair and then I'm going to rub that glow-in-the-dark body paint on my favorite part of your body." Belle moved her hands up his thighs until they were touching his cock. She gently cupped him through his pajamas. He cock stood upright.

"Belle…" His voice was husky. He needed her now.

"I think we'd better cool off a little. You're not in any condition to hear the rest of this." She removed her hand from him and he whimpered. "This is really difficult for you, isn't it?"

"Yes…" He looked pleadingly at her, praying that she'd somehow take pity on him.

"I'm tempted to put you out of your misery, but I really want to wait until after the wedding." She looked torn.

Gold felt guilty. He knew she really wanted to wait. "It's OK, Belle. You just have that effect on me no matter what you do. My body can't help responding to yours."

"I know." Suddenly she giggled. "I got another gift last night that might be better to talk about."

Gold was willing to hear anything that would help his body cool down.

"Granny sent me a shower gift. I thought it was incredibly sweet of her."

Just hearing Granny's name mentioned made Gold's situation slightly better.

"She gave me a lasagna pan and her secret lasagna recipe so that I can make it for you whenever you want." She could barely contain her giggle.

Belle was right. Gold's condition became much less acute. "Very funny, Miss French." He wanted to pull her onto his lap, but he didn't want things to get any more out of hand than they already were.

"I'm not kidding, Rum. I'm telling you the truth." Belle could not stop laughing.

"I don't know if I believe you. If you're lying I'm going to have to spank you."

Belle stopped laughing and placed her hands back on his thighs. "I may have to toss that gift so that we can both get what we want."

Gold looked at her. He could tell she wasn't lying. His cock responded. He didn't know how he was going to wait until Saturday. His voice was hoarse as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I promise to give you anything you want once we're married…" He nibbled on her earlobe. "…and I'd do it sooner if you'd let me."

Gold felt the shiver that ran through Belle's body. He chuckled. Let her suffer a little.

Belle ran her hands further up his thighs and then under his pajama top so that she could caress his bare skin again. Her robe had loosened and he could clearly see her pert little breasts. His cock throbbed.

"I like waiting, Rum. It does things to me." Her hands continued to caress him.

"Come sit on my lap." Gold knew he was asking for trouble, but he needed to have her closer to him.

She drew her hands out from under his top and did as he asked. She circled one arm around his neck to steady herself and placed the other on his shoulder. Gold enfolded her in his arms and kissed her head. His cock ached but he didn't care. He wanted to be close to her. "I love you so much, Belle. I hate being apart from you."

"Me too." They began to kiss like two teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other.

When they parted lips, they were both breathing heavily and their eyes were dark with desire. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Help me, Belle." Gold was the first to speak.

Belle raked her fingers through his hair. Then she giggled. "Would you like to see the lasagna pan?"

Gold laughed. "You're very naughty, Miss French."

"I know." She wiggled off his lap and removed her robe. She was naked except for her panties. Gold's cock felt as though it would burst.

"I think I deserve at least one little spanking." She leaned over in front of Gold so that her firm little butt was jutting out at him.

He wanted to pull her panties off and take her right then and there. Something had to give.

"Go ahead, Rum. I deserve it." She wiggled her butt at him.

Gold could no longer resist. He got down off the stool and stood behind her. "Let me get a better look, sweetheart." He slipped his fingers under the elastic band on her panties and pulled them slowly down until her butt was bare before him. His cock wanted to push into her.

Instead he slowly and tenderly caressed her butt until she was moaning loudly. His cock was dripping. He thought he might come without her even touching him.

"You sure about this, darling?" He had to ask.

"Yes..." Her answer was almost a sob.

Gold pulled his hand back and up and then brought it back down with moderate force to spank her butt. Belle jumped slightly at the contact and then moaned loudly.

"Are you OK, sweetheart? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Gold was not good at this. He caressed her butt tenderly.

"That was good, Rum. I'm a very naughty girl who needs a spanking every now and then."

Gold moaned and pressed his cock against her butt. She pushed back and rubbed herself against him. He knew he should pull away, but he didn't have the willpower. He let her continue longer than he should have. It felt so good. Finally, he placed his hands on her hips to slow her down, but he was too late. Her last movements created just the right amount of friction to push him past the point of no return. His seed flowed out of him.

"Rum…" Belle felt the wet on her skin.

"I'm sorry, Belle." Gold was mortified and sheepish. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's OK." Belle turned to face him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I know you needed that."

"Oh, sweetheart." He kissed her. "I wanted to wait."

She giggled. "I'm not convinced of that. Do you think you can make it until Saturday **now**?"

"I'll try." He couldn't even promise. He was completely incapable of controlling himself with her.

She kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much and I love how responsive you are to me. You never have to apologize for that."

Gold felt slightly better. She knew his weaknesses and had a way of accepting them as strengths.

"What about you? Can you wait?" Gold knew that she was also in a heightened state of arousal.

"I'm trying my best. It's not easy for me either."

Gold hugged her. "Say the word and I'll do whatever you want."

"I know, Rum. Thanks. But I still want to wait."

"I really admire you, sweetheart. You're a much stronger person than I am."

"That's not true." She combed her fingers through his hair. "You're just as strong as I am... I don't want you to forget that." She smiled at him.

"Thank you for believing in me, Belle." His eyes teared up as he leaned down to kiss her.

"We believe in each other. That's important." Belle always managed to get to the heart of the matter.

Belle brushed a strand of hair from his eyes."I suppose we should try to get a few things done before we have to get ready for tonight."

"Just tell me what you need me to do. I'm completely at your disposal."

They commenced to clean up and then they went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Belle removed the gifts she had received from their wrappings so that Gold could see them. "Oh, and now that you're not feeling as tense as you were earlier," Belle giggled, "I might as well mention that we also got vibrators and a sexy nightie for me." She giggled again. "I'll hold off on showing you the nightie until after our wedding. I wouldn't want to do anything to precipitate any other incidents." She bit her lip to try to stifle her laughter.

Gold could see that she was going to be her usual naughty self and milk his 'accident' for all it was worth. She was not that unlike her father or Nolan or Neal in that regard. "You're begging for more spankings, Miss French." He grabbed her from behind and pulled her against him.

"I'm glad you're getting the message." She reached up and behind her to rake her fingers through his hair.

Gold closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep himself from envisioning their earlier encounter. He could not trust his body to cooperate.

Belle must have sensed his difficulty because she decided to show him some mercy by changing the subject. "You didn't tell me about your night at the casino yet."

"I'll fill you in while we run our errands… which reminds me… you didn't open your gift yet."

"I didn't forget. It's just that we got distracted." Belle bit her lip again and fished the box out of her robe pocket. Her fingers shook a little while she tore through the paper.

"These are gorgeous, Rum." She held up the earrings to get a better look at them.

"They match your eyes." Gold smiled happily at her. He could tell she was pleased. He couldn't wait to give her the charm and to buy more gifts for her.

"I feel so spoiled. I'm going to wear them tomorrow night for the rehearsal dinner… Thank you." She took his hand in hers and kissed it. Then she looked shyly at him. "So you thought about me a lot last night?"

"I'm always thinking about you, sweetheart. I miss you when we're not together."

They spent the next half hour teasing each other and engaging in affectionate behavior until they were both ready to go. Gold was in the greatest mood. He and Belle were going to be married in two days. It was all he could think about.

They spent the afternoon picking up gifts for Neal and Ariel, their best man and maid of honor, and for Moe and Dr. Hopper. They also picked up the special favors Belle had ordered from a boutique on the Storybrooke waterfront.

They had a little time to spare so Belle suggested that they sit on a bench by the water and watch the boats arriving and departing.

"Something happened this morning that helped me finish writing my vows." Belle shared with him.

Gold's eyes met hers. "It was the same for me." Gold had struggled with his vows… not because he didn't have enough to say… he had so much to say that he didn't know how to condense it into a few sentences that could convey everything he felt for her.

They held hands.

"I'd love to exchange vows right here." Belle laid her head on his shoulder. "I'd like to sit here and tell you everything that makes me happy about you and why I love you so much. I can't say everything I want to say in front of an audience. So much of it is just for me and you."

Gold squeezed her hand. "I feel the same way, Belle. But we have to know that we have our whole lives to share those things with each other."

"I know." She nestled closer to him. They sat in silence for quite a while.

"I suppose we should head home so that we can get ready for tonight. I think it's going to be a fun time."

Gold didn't quite share her sentiments. He was very nervous about the approaching evening. He hoped that it would turn out well and that Belle wouldn't be disappointed. In his mind, it could go one of three ways. They could have a lot of well-wishers show up who had come to know Belle and were truly happy for her, they could have a lot of guests who were there simply because they were getting a free meal and wanted to get a better look at the woman who would be foolish enough to marry him, or they could end up with just a handful of people because nobody wanted to stop by to wish him well. He prayed for her sake that it wasn't the latter. It would break his heart to know that it was his fault that the party had not been successful.

Belle got up and extended her hand to him. "What's wrong, Rum?"

She had a way of seeing right through him. "Nothing… I just hope the party turns out the way you're expecting."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm sure it will… in fact, I have a feeling that we're going to be surprised by the number of people who show up."

Gold wished he felt as confident.

"Don't worry, Rum. We'll have a good time no matter what happens."

She always made him feel better.

They returned home and got ready for the party. Belle wore a lovely red dress that was both modest and extremely sexy to him at the same time. He was sure the rumors would start up again when they saw him with someone so young and beautiful.

"You look very handsome, Rum." He was wearing one of his many perfectly tailored suits. His tie had a red design that matched her dress. She reached up to straighten it.

"And you're stunning as always." She was more beautiful to him every day.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." He offered his arm to her and she hooked hers in his.

"I promise we'll have fun, Rum." She stroked his forearm.

"I'm sure you're right. You always are."

Belle smiled at him as they proceeded to the car.

Belle managed to distract him as they made their way to the diner by having him tell her about his boys' night out. Belle enjoyed hearing about his evening and his confessions about how much he'd missed her. He also took the opportunity to inform her that she owed him for having to endure so many hugs and kisses from her father.

Belle giggled. She loved how affectionate her dad was with Rum, especially when he'd had a little too much to drink. Rum was still uncomfortable with it and it struck her as very funny.

"Maybe your little incident this morning makes us even." She giggled again.

If he hadn't been driving he would have pulled her over his knee. It was evident that she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. Unfortunately, her naughtiness was a major aphrodisiac to him and she knew it. She seemed to be enjoying his 'little incident', as she called it, a little too much.

"I know what you're doing, Belle." His tone was accusing.

"Me?" Her attempt to sound innocent failed miserably.

"Yes, you. I know what you want, darling, and I may make you wait a good long time to get it if you keep torturing me."

Belle could not contain her laughter. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair to appease him. "I'm sorry, Rum. I promise to try to be good until our wedding."

Gold's cock hardened. He knew full well that the word "try" had been used intentionally. She'd left herself an out... an out that made him wonder what she might be up to. She'd also promised to try to be good only until the wedding. That meant that she had no intentions of being good after the big event. A million thoughts raced through his brain... none of them appropriate for the night ahead of them.

He pulled up to the diner and turned to her. "Come here."

She scooted over next to him so that he could put his arm around her. He settled his free hand on her thigh where it wandered slowly up and under her dress.

She whimpered.

"You're going to be Mrs. Gold in less than two days, sweetheart, and I'm going to have my way with you any way I want after that." He allowed his fingers to lightly stroke her through her silky panties.

She moaned softly and arched her back to make more direct contact. The fabric of her panties was damp.

Gold pulled his fingers away. "I'm afraid not, darling. We wouldn't want you to have any 'incidents', would we?"

"No." She said reluctantly, while her eyes said otherwise.

"Good." he chuckled. "Because as much as I'd like to rip those panties off of you and suck on you until you scream for mercy, it's going to have to wait."

"You're evil." Her tone was reprimanding.

"I know, darling. But I'm nothing compared to you." He grinned.

Belle giggled and he tickled her. "Now, now, Miss French. The playing field is finally even. Let's try to keep it that way."

"OK, you're right." She reached up to entangle her fingers in his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her. It was a sweet slow kiss filled with his sense of satisfaction that he finally had her where he wanted her.

He gradually broke the kiss. "I guess it's time to face the inevitable."

Belle kissed him again. "Yes."

He let himself out of the car and walked around to open her door. Once they were both out on the sidewalk in front of Granny's she giggled again. Instead of Granny's usual "All You Can Eat Lasagna" sign, there was a sign announcing the party to celebrate their upcoming marriage.

Gold braced himself as they entered the restaurant. Belle squeezed his hand.

"There they are!" Before Gold could even get his bearings, Moe rushed over to capture the two of them in one huge bear hug. Gold grimaced. It was as though last night had never ended.

Belle entwined her fingers with his.

Moe pulled away to survey them. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart." He kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"And you're not bad yourself, old man."

Gold gritted his teeth. He was hoping Moe would forego the 'old man' moniker for one night.

Belle looked around. "This is lovely, Dad. Did you do this yourself?" The restaurant was festively decorated with flowers and ribbons.

Moe guffawed. "You know better than that, sweetheart. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Ariel were good enough to come to my rescue."

Belle caught Ariel's eye from across the room. She was engaged in conversation with Ruby and Archie. Belle smiled and waved.

"Dad!" Neal had come up behind Gold. He wrapped one arm around him and shook his hand. Then he leaned over to kiss Belle. "I'm glad you're here. A lot of people are starting to arrive."

For the first time since he'd entered the diner, Gold had a chance to look around. Neal was right. There were already more people than he'd expected and the party hadn't even started. Evidently the free food and curiosity factor had prevailed.

"Yes... I can see."

"This is going to be fun! There are so many people here already!" Belle's reaction was almost the direct opposite of his. Gold decided that if she was happy, then he would try to be happy too.

Moe guffawed at the look on Gold's face. "Let me give you a hug." This time he released Belle so that he could concentrate all of his attention on Gold. "Cheer up, old man. Belle's right. This is going to be fun."

"Dad, let me have Rum back." Belle intervened and managed to get him free.

Moe laughed. "OK, darling, I know you two hate being parted from one another. I'll let you mingle. I know a lot of people want to talk to you. I'll get you some drinks."

With that he disappeared, leaving them alone with Neal. They barely exchanged a few words before Leroy appeared before them with a tray of hors d'oeuvres in his hand. He was dressed in a white shirt, black slacks and a bow tie. Gold groaned. He quickly realized that Granny had enlisted Leroy and his six housemates to work as waiters at the party.

"Hi, Belle." Leroy smiled from ear to ear. "These are delicious. I wanted to make sure you got first pick." He held the tray out to her.

"That's so sweet of you, Leroy. I didn't know you were going to be working the party. You look so handsome dressed like that."

Leroy beamed. Gold ground his teeth and pulled Belle closer to him. She giggled. It was obvious that he was jealous.

"You should have one, Rum. These are delicious." She didn't want him to feel left out.

Leroy begrudgingly offered the tray to him. "You should take one of these." He pointed to the hors d'oeuvres that were situated in the middle of the tray. "The others may be too hot for you." Gold was not about to take his advice. He wasn't sure what he was insinuating with his comment, but he was sure it was something. He purposely took one of the others. "These look better to me."

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you." Leroy's tone irked Gold. He popped the morsel into his mouth and bit down on it. The intense heat almost choked him.

He was lucky that Moe was just returning with drinks. He grabbed a glass and gulped down his champagne.

"Gold!" Moe objected. I was going to make a toast.

Belle giggled. Jealous Rum was so very cute to her. He made her laugh.

It took Gold a minute to respond. He had trouble recovering his voice.

Neal chuckled. "I didn't know you were the jealous type, Dad."

Gold gave him a dirty look. Belle wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's adorable."

"Of course you do." Neal replied snidely and Moe guffawed.

"I hope you know what you're getting into Gold. Belle's a beautiful young woman. She's always going to have a slew of men flirting with her." Moe added.

"I'm not jealous. I ate something that was much spicier than I expected."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

Moe doubled over laughing. "It's OK, Gold. Belle thinks it's cute."

Gold chuckled. He wasn't going to win this battle. Yes, he was jealous. He did not like Leroy blatantly flirting with Belle while he stood by.

Moe retrieved another drink for Gold. "There. That's better."

The crowds continued to pour in and make their way over to speak to them. It was uncomfortable at first, but after the initials greetings, most pretty much ignored Gold and spoke directly to Belle. That was just fine as far as he was concerned.

Just as he was beginning to relax, Moe made an announcement that caused his heart to seize.

"Cora just walked in… with Regina and Sidney Glass."

Gold could feel Cora's eyes on him. He pulled Belle closer to him, alerting her to the fact that something was amiss.

Belle looked up to meet his eyes. Then she instinctively turned her eyes to the entrance.

"What's she doing here?" Gold heard anger in her tone, a rarity for Belle. He also sensed a protectiveness in her. She wasn't concerned for herself. She was concerned for him.

He watched her with renewed admiration. "Which 'she' are you referring to?"

"Both of them. They'd better not be here to mess with me or you."

This was a side of Belle that Gold had never seen. He knew she could handle Cora and Regina based on her own account of her previous meetings with them and theirs. Now he was seeing her in action firsthand.

"Belle, sweetheart." Gold tried to reassure her.

"I'm fine, Rum." She squeezed his hand. "Are you OK?" Her tone softened.

Gold smiled at her. "I am now."

"Gold, what's she doing here?" Moe insisted on getting an answer.

"I'm sure she's here to irk me, Moe, but I'm not about to give her the satisfaction and neither is Belle. Right, sweetheart?"

"Right." She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled at him.

Gold chuckled to himself. Her smile was sweet, but her eyes were like steel. The woman was truly amazing.


	52. The Pre-Wedding Party

"They're heading over here, Gold." Moe was telling him what he already knew. He could feel it and he could see it in Belle's eyes.

"I'm well aware of it, Moe." He answered without looking at him. His eyes were glued to Belle.

He adjusted his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Are you OK?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." He felt the tension leave her body. "I'm better now that I'm over the initial shock."

Gold kissed the top of her head. "Me too. It's going to be OK." He spoke the same words that she so often used to soothe him.

Belle slipped her arm around his waist and smiled at him. This time the smile reached her eyes. "I know."

Gold's heart beat faster. He loved her so much.

"Neal… So nice to see your handsome face again."

Gold didn't need to hear Cora's voice to know that she was close at hand. He squeezed Belle and turned in Cora's direction.

She immediately locked eyes with him as she introduced Regina and Sidney to Neal.

Gold held her gaze. He knew her game. She wanted to disturb their celebration, but he would not allow her to do so. He could feel Neal's eyes on him also. He dug his fingers into Belle's waist and she did the same to him. It was their way of communicating without speaking.

"Rumford, darling." Cora slithered over to him. "Aren't you two just the most adorable couple?" Gold felt Belle's fingers digging in deeper. "I had no idea you'd look so perfect together." Cora's tone was dripping with saccharine.

"Why are you here, Cora?" Gold was not about to play her game.

"You wound me, darling." She placed her hand over her heart and smiled at Belle. "I'm here for the same reason as everyone else… to congratulate you on making such a fortuitous match and to wish both of you well."

"Of course you are." Gold's eyes were pure ice.

"That's very lovely of you." Belle's voice caught Gold by surprise. It was filled with sweetness and sincerity. She was going to be her kind, generous self even though she knew that Cora's intentions were far from honorable. Gold's heart filled with love and pride.

"Rum and I are touched by the turnout tonight. We never imagined we'd have so many well-wishers." She stopped to brush a strand of hair from his face. The move was territorial to the extreme. It made Gold grin at her. She giggled, knowing that he'd seen right through her, and grinned back.

The looks between them were not lost on Cora. Gold realized that Belle had the right idea. The best way to deal with Cora was to be themselves with one another. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Belle so that's what he did.

He could feel Cora's displeasure. She'd been hoping to control the situation and Belle had derailed her plan.

"Can I interest you in an hors d'oeuvre?" It was obvious to Gold that Leroy had seen Cora and was there to come to Belle's rescue. For once he was actually grateful for the other man's interest in her. If Belle could deal with Cora's continued fixation on him, then he could certainly tolerate a little innocent flirting.

"Why don't you try one of these?" Leroy pointed to the ones that had caused Gold to choke from their intense heat. "I'll have one of the guys bring over some drinks."

Cora smiled her Cora smile (Gold chuckled to himself at Belle's description of it) and carefully selected two from the tray.

"You might want to wait until you get your drink. Those are very spicy, aren't they, Rum?" Belle's inner sweetness once again came through. Gold hugged her closer. This was the strong woman he loved, the woman who wasn't afraid to be herself even if others would mistake her kindness for weakness.

Cora gave her a self-satisfied look and then deliberately turned her gaze on Gold. "Nothing's too spicy for me." She opened her mouth and very deliberately used her lips and tongue to almost ravage the small morsel. She slowly devoured it without even flinching.

Gold felt Belle's fingers dig into him. He responded in kind. Cora was trying his patience.

"That was delectable." She kept her eyes on Gold.

"Belle and I prefer ours with champagne." He smiled at Belle. "Don't we, sweetheart?" Just looking at her made him want to kiss her again.

"Yes." Belle stroked his cheek. He tenderly grasped her wrist and brought it to his lips.

He could feel Cora's intense irritation.

"Drinks?"

Leo had kept his word. While Cora was distracted, Gold looked past her to see what Regina was up to. He was surprised to find that she was still engaged in conversation with Neal. Gold couldn't imagine what they could possibly be discussing.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emma entering the diner accompanied by a face he hadn't seen in a long time. The timing could not have been better if he'd planned it.

Emma caught his eye as she approached. Her companion walked past her and towards Regina. When he was within 3 feet of her, Regina looked up and gasped.

"Daniel… what are you doing here?" Gold had never heard Regina sound so vulnerable.

"I'm here to see you…"

"Who's that, Rum?" "What's going on, Dad?" Both Belle and Neal asked at the same time.

"That's Regina's ex, Daniel. She hasn't seen him in years."

"How did you do it?" Cora, who was staring at Daniel as if she'd seen a ghost, interrupted them.

"It doesn't matter how. I think I've fulfilled my end of the deal, Cora. It's time for you to fulfill yours." His tone was firm.

He felt Belle's fingers caress his side. He caressed her. He knew she had questions, but he knew she'd wait until he was ready to share with her.

While Cora's attention was diverted away from them, Gold used the opportunity to remove himself and Belle from her vicinity. He pulled Belle close and kissed her without even thinking about everyone who was there watching them. Somehow he didn't care.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Rum."

"I love you so much, Belle. Thank you for helping me through that."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No. Thanks to you. I followed your lead." He pulled her close again.

"Dad!.. Gold!..." Neal and Emma rushed toward them. "Gold!" Moe came from the other direction.

The sound of Belle's giggle was music to Gold's ear. She was definitely OK. If he wasn't so relieved he would have wanted to tickle her for laughing again at what she knew was coming.

Gold held up his hand. "One at a time."

Before any of them could speak to him, Granny announced that the main part of the meal was ready. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Gold and Belle. As the guests of honor, it was expected that they'd be the first ones to help themselves.

"I guess we need to go first." Belle nudged Gold.

"Absolutely!" Moe gathered them on each of his arms and led them up to the buffet. Neal and Emma followed.

"Make sure you don't forget to take some of the lasagna, Gold." Moe reminded him before turning to the room and encouraging everyone to come up to help themselves.

Belle giggled. "No need to take any tonight. I can make it for you whenever you want now that I have the pan and recipe."

Now Gold really wanted to tickle her. He felt so much better.

They filled their plates and found a place to sit. Moe, Neal and Emma sat with them. Ariel, who had been enjoying herself with some of the new friends she'd made at the shower, finally hooked up with Belle. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Dr. Hopper and several others gathered nearby. Cora was busy with Regina and Daniel, while Sidney Glass worked the room taking photos.

Gold braced himself for the onslaught of questions.

Moe was the first to speak. "What's the story, Gold? What's going on with Cora?"

Belle came to his rescue. "There's nothing going on, Dad. Everyone in Storybrooke was invited to this party so Cora and Regina decided to come by to congratulate us." She found Gold's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"I don't trust her." Moe knew better.

"Neither do I." Neal, who had been waiting to speak, agreed.

"I can't pretend to know what goes on in Cora's mind. I don't like it any more than the rest of you, but Belle's right. The invitation was extended to everyone."

There was some general mumbling and grumbling.

"Believe me when I tell you that Cora's interest in our upcoming marriage," he smiled at Belle, "has taken a back seat to her interest in her daughter's affairs. Daniel's appearance could not have come at a better time." He caught Emma's eye.

The discussion now thankfully turned to Regina and Daniel with various theories being thrown about as to why he was back and what would happen now between him and the mayor.

Gold took the opportunity to whisper in Belle's ear, "I'll fill you in later."

She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. "I know."

They smiled at each other as though nobody else was there. He bent down to give her a sweet tender kiss.

The conversation became more general and the room filled with laughter. A stream of Storybrooke residents continued to stop by to offer their congratulations. Gold relaxed again and actually enjoyed himself. How could he not with both Belle and Neal there beside him?

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Neal's tone was serious.

Gold knew that his relaxed state wouldn't last. He gave his son his full attention.

"Mom arrived in town today."

Gold's heart seized for the second time that evening. Even though he'd known that she was coming to Storybrooke, the knowledge that she was actually there elicited an intense physical reaction in him. His stomach flip flopped and his heart raced. He felt Belle's arm slip around his waist. If she hadn't heard Neal's words, she'd evidently sensed that something was wrong.

Gold squeezed Belle's hand to gather strength. "I hope she's well."

"Listen, Dad, I don't want you to get upset, but I think she may stop by here tonight."

Gold almost felt light-headed. Belle tightened her grip on him.

"What's wrong, Rum?" Her eyes locked with Neal's.

Gold recovered himself enough to answer. "Milah's in town and may be stopping by here tonight."

Belle didn't even flinch. "That's good news. You know I wanted to meet her before the wedding and before Neal becomes my stepson." She squeezed Gold's hand and smiled at Neal.

Gold's heart rate began to slow down. Belle's response was exactly what he needed. She was not upset at all. He knew that he had to face Milah again if he was going to finally put all of his old feelings of worthlessness and anger behind him. If Belle could be this strong for him then he had to be strong for her.

He squeezed her hand back and looked deeply into her eyes trying to convey just how much he owed her for being there for him. "I suppose you're right."

"It's for the best." He saw in her eyes that she had understood exactly what he was saying to her.

"Wooh!" Neal drew their attention back to him. "That's a relief. I thought you'd be upset."

Belle's fingers once again dug into Gold's waist.

"You can thank Belle for that. She's made me see things differently." Gold wanted to be alone with her to hold her and hug her and shower her with all of his affection. He wanted her to know just how much she kept him from sinking into his old self. He pulled her closer.

"Thanks, Belle." Neal grinned at her and she smiled back.

Gold was not sure how many more surprises he could take. And as well as Belle seemed to be handling everything, he knew it had to be difficult for her too. His exes showing up at their pre-wedding party had to be stressful for her, not to mention that it was sure to ignite all types of additional gossip.

Belle stroked his cheek and made him look at her. She bit her lower lip to conceal what he thought was a naughty smile. His heart lightened.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I think you're going to owe me big time for tonight."

Her hot breath sent a shiver through him. "I agree completely, darling. Your wish is my command forevermore."

"Ooooh! I like that!" She released her hand from his and settled it on his thigh. His body involuntarily responded to her. She knew exactly what she was doing.

He kissed her even though he knew it would make his body respond further. When he broke the kiss he once again looked deeply into her eyes. "Thank you, Belle."

Their little tête-à-tête came to a quick end. Ariel and Ruby claimed Belle while Neal and Emma engaged Gold in conversation.

The fact that Emma was spending the night by Neal's side had not gone unnoticed by Gold. He was just about to make some type of comment about it, when something stopped him. Gold sensed her presence as soon as she entered the diner. He looked towards Belle who looked back at him almost immediately. She excused herself and returned to his side. She glanced at the door. "Is that her?"

"Mom's here…" Neal answered before he could.

"Yes." Gold eyes locked with Belle's.

Belle squeezed his hand. "It's going to be OK, Rum. She spotted Neal and she's heading this way."

Gold braced himself. He knew he could do this. He turned around to face her. Milah, who hadn't changed all that much over the years, was working her way through the crowd. At first he saw only her, but then his attention was drawn to the man who was following her.

"What the?" He could not complete his sentence.

The look on his face made Belle giggle. "I didn't want to say anything. I think he's Milah's new beau."

Gold caught Emma's eye.

She looked just as confused as he was. The only person in their little circle not confused was Neal.

"Is that your mother's new boyfriend?" Gold asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why everyone looks so shocked. I told you she was seeing someone much younger."

"He looks identical to the captain from our cruise."

He finally got Neal's attention. "Whoa! She said he was a ship's captain."

Gold could not believe it. This night was becoming more surreal by the minute. Before he could comment further, Milah was standing in front of them.

She glanced at Gold while greeting Neal. They exchanged what Gold would describe as perfunctory hugs.

Then her attention turned to him. "Rumford..." She looked him up and down. "You're looking well." Her eyes drifted toward Belle.

"As are you." Gold replied tersely. He was not in the mood for small talk.

"This must be your lovely fiancée." She extended her hand to Belle.

"Yes... Milah, this is Belle. Belle, Milah."

"It's so nice to meet Neal's mom." Belle sounded sweet and sincere. Gold couldn't help feeling proud of her. She always seemed to know the right thing to say.

Milah looked surprised, but pleased. Gold was sure that she had not been expecting anyone to acknowledge her role in Neal's life.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Milah actually smiled to Gold's amazement.

"I'm so happy to meet you." Belle continued. "Especially now that we're going to be related." Her smile widened.

Milah followed suit. "Your fiancée is charming." She continued to smile at Belle while addressing Gold. "It looks like we've both come a long way." She glanced over at her Captain Jones who was engaged in conversation with Neal and Emma.

Gold could see that he was flirting with Emma. Old habits evidently died hard.

Milah managed to get his attention. He kissed Emma's hand as he departed and planted himself next to Milah. "I'm here, love." He put his arm around her.

Gold didn't like this man any more than he had on the cruise.

"This is Rumford, Killian, my ex."

Killian extended his hand. "It seems we've already had the pleasure. Emma just informed me that you were passengers on one of my cruises."

"Yes..." Gold shook his hand. He did not care for the familiar way in which he referred to Emma.

"And this is the beautiful Belle. I never forget a pretty face." He took Belle's hand in his and raised it to his lips. Gold wanted to clock him.

Milah, surprisingly, didn't seem the least bit upset by his flirtations.

Gold and Milah looked at each other, neither quite knowing what to say. Gold felt uncomfortable, but calm. None of his self-doubt had surfaced. Seeing the woman before him had not sent him into a tailspin. He was almost relieved that they'd finally met again after all these years.

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about seeing me again."

Gold had not expected her to say that. For the first time that evening he felt a slight panic that was only tempered by his still simmering anger over Neal.

"I want what's best for Neal." He answered without answering.

"And you don't think having me in his life is for the best?"

Gold was once again startled by her response. He had not meant that at all. Maybe she **had** changed after all these years.

"Neal's happy to have you back in his life, Milah, and that's enough for me." He was amazed at how well he was handling this. Even the anger that had been eating at him seemed to slip away at her uncertainty. He'd expected her to waltz into Neal's life as though nothing had ever happened. It was obvious that she felt some guilt.

"What's up, love?" Killian and Belle had evidently run out of conversation sooner than they had.

Belle, who was so good at sensing his every mood, took it upon herself to ease things further. She addressed Milah and Killian. "Why don't the two of you help yourselves to some food? It's delicious. Rum and I will wrangle up some drinks for you."

Milah began to object, saying that they hadn't intended to stay, but Belle wouldn't take no for an answer.

Gold could see Milah looking thoughtfully at Belle. She seemed as thrown off balance as he had been upon meeting her.

Gold was filled with pride. He noted the way Neal was smiling at Belle and he knew that he appreciated what Belle was doing.

Neal intervened and directed his mother and the captain to the other side of the restaurant.

Emma stepped closer to them.

"I know. It's bizarre, isn't it?" Belle responded to Emma's unasked question.

"Very." Emma returned.

"Are we talking about the fact that my ex-wife is dating Captain Jones?" Gold felt left out.

"Yes. Milah met him on a cruise a few weeks ago." Belle explained. "It's hard to believe that we'd just met him a couple of weeks before that. It doesn't seem real."

"Yes…" Gold's expression was sour. "Well, he did seem to spend a lot more time with the female passengers than he did on piloting the ship." He suddenly smiled a wicked smile. "Just think, Miss Swan, if you had played your cards right, you could have been the lucky one. He seemed to be quite interested in you if I recall correctly." He observed her carefully.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "He's not my type."

"And what, may I ask, is your type?" Gold felt Belle pinch him. She knew he was interfering.

Emma's eyes challenged him as she answered without hesitation. "Probably somebody more like Neal."

Gold was almost too shocked to respond. He'd expected her to change the subject or to tell him to mind his own business.

"You should let him know." Belle encouraged her.

"I am. It's just not as easy as you'd think it would be. I'm not you, Belle."

Belle giggled. "And Neal isn't Rum. But he'd probably respond the same way."

"You may be right. I'm working on it."

"I'm standing right here." Gold wanted to tickle Belle. She was obviously referring to something she'd revealed about him at the bridal shower. He may have owed her for having to deal with Cora and Milah tonight, but he was pretty sure she owed him for some indiscretions from the previous evening. He'd settle things with her later.

Moe, who had managed to be absent when Milah arrived, made his way over to them. Emma excused herself.

"What's going on, Gold? I just met Captain Jones and he's with you ex-wife." He turned to Belle. "Are you OK, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I told you that I wanted to meet Milah. I just didn't expect to see her with the captain."

"Isn't he a little young for her?"

Moe's question to Gold made him cringe. "I don't think I should be one to judge."

Moe looked baffled for a second and then guffawed. "I didn't think of it that way... But Gold, what is it with you and your exes? Can't they stay away from you?"

"I can assure you that Milah's here for Neal, not for me." He tightened his grip on Belle.

"That may well be. But what about the other one?" He gestured toward Cora.

"She's here with her daughter, who just happens to be the mayor of this town as you know. You did invite everyone, didn't you?" This time Belle squeezed Gold.

Moe laughed heartily. "Don't remind me. I guess you two know what you're doing. I'm just going to butt out and mind my own business."

Belle squeezed Gold and giggled. That seemed to be her father's favorite new saying… one that bore no relation to reality. Gold chuckled.

There was little time for personal conversation after that as well-wishers continued to greet them. Gold was amazed at the number of people who had shown up and who had stayed throughout the evening. They all seemed to be having a good time. He was even more amazed that Granny hadn't once bothered to offer him her signature brand of sarcasm. He was pretty sure it was probably because she was just too busy to do so.

As the evening wound down, the crowd dwindled. Milah had only stayed a short while. Cora, on the other hand, was still there. Gold had almost forgotten about her until he felt her watching him again. He'd known that she was not done with him.

He felt her as she inched her way over until she was standing by his side. "I'm afraid we're going to be leaving, darling. This may be the last time I see you before you're officially unavailable." The way she said it made his skin crawl. He searched the room for Belle. Leave it to Cora to wait until he was alone.

"I've been officially unavailable since the moment I met Belle, Cora. I think I've made that abundantly clear to you."

"I'm only teasing, darling." She took a step back.

"Regina seems happy. It must have been quite a shock for her to see Daniel again." His tone carried a warning in it.

"Yes. You came through on your end of the deal." She conceded.

Belle, who had seen Cora cornering him, appeared out of nowhere. She slipped her arm around his waist in a rather possessive fashion. Gold chuckled to himself.

"Cora was just taking her leave, Belle."

"It was so nice of you to stop by. I hope you enjoyed yourself." Belle smiled a smile that Gold felt rivaled Cora's own signature smile. He grinned at Cora. Belle was his hero.

"It's been an enlightening evening in several ways." Cora graciously took her leave much to Gold's surprise.

Gold kissed Belle.

"What was that for?" She raked her fingers through his hair.

"For being you. Don't ever change, Belle."

Belle smiled at him. "I had fun tonight."

"So did I." He realized that it was true. He'd enjoyed celebrating their upcoming marriage with everyone. He whispered in her ear, "But now I'm ready to go home and spend the rest of the night alone with you."

"Me too."

The next half hour went quickly. Belle spent her time with Ariel, Mary Margaret, and Ruby. Gold got waylaid by David Nolan and Moe. Gold noted that Neal and Emma were deep in conversation.

Before they left, Granny made a point of coming out to mingle for a few minutes. She spent some time with Belle and her friends. Gold was sure that he'd never seen her smile, but she seemed to be doing just that with Belle. She looked up to catch his eye and the smile immediately disappeared from her face.

He groaned when he saw her heading in his direction.

"That young woman thinks the world of you, Gold. Do not do anything to hurt her."

Gold didn't feel annoyed. He appreciated everyone's concern for Belle. "I won't. Thank you for looking out for her. We both appreciate it."

Granny's gaze seemed to bore a hole into him. Then she grudgingly muttered a congratulations to him under her breath.

"Thank you." He wanted her to know that he'd heard her.

She harrumphed and removed herself from his vicinity.

"I see that smirk." Belle appeared at his side. "What did you say to Granny?"

Gold chuckled. She knew him too well. "I simply thanked her for looking out for you."

Belle looked unconvinced.

He laughed. "She didn't like congratulating me. I enjoyed that."

Belle slipped her hands under his jacket and caressed his sides. He could tell that she was suddenly feeling needy for his attention. Thankfully the party was just about to end. He'd make sure to cuddle her all night long once they got home and to bed.

The next ten minutes were spent saying good-byes and thank yous and firming up arrangements for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner.

Neal and Emma left together and Moe walked Gold and Belle to their car.

"Thanks so much, Dad. This was a lot of fun!" Belle hugged and kissed him.

Gold extended his hand to shake Moe's. "Thanks, Moe."

"Come here, old man." As expected, Moe grabbed his hand and then pulled him in for another bear hug.

When he finally let him go, Gold could see tears in Moe's eyes. It brought tears to his own.

Belle hugged both of them. "I'm glad we're all happy!"

Gold and Moe composed themselves and they parted ways.

Instead of being tired, Belle was a ball of energy. She chatted happily all the way home while constantly caressing Gold. There was no doubt that she would welcome the night of cuddling he had planned. He just wished his deep feelings of affection for her hadn't suddenly morphed into an intense sexual desire. There would be no way of hiding it from her. He was already too far gone.

Belle continued her affectionate behavior up to the bedroom. They barely got undressed before she was pulling him down on the bed with her. "Hold me tight, Rum. I need you."

Gold did not need a second invitation. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It occurred to him that she needed reassurances from him after the surprises they had faced that evening. His desire faded slightly as his heart filled with love and concern for her.

He caressed her tenderly and kissed her head and temples. "Talk to me, Belle. Tell me what you're thinking and feeling." He wanted her to share everything with him.

She took his hands in hers and brought them to her lips. "I panicked when Cora showed up tonight. I didn't know if I should confront her or act as though everything was OK so I just ended up treating her like I would anyone else. You don't think I was weak, do you?"

"Oh, sweetheart…" He made her look at him. "You are the kindest, sweetest person I've ever known and that came through tonight… with Cora and Milah. You don't know how proud I am of you for who you are. That's your real strength, Belle. I admire you more than anyone I know."

Belle's chin quivered and tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I needed to hear that."

Gold's heart hurt. "Are you OK, Belle?"

"Yes. I'm just a bundle of emotions right now. I'm not upset or sad. I'm happy and excited. I think everything's catching up with me." She smiled through her tears.

Gold knew what she meant. He felt like crying too. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her.

"What do we have to do tomorrow, sweetheart?"

She looked at him. "Nothing until later in the afternoon."

"Good. I think we should spend the day relaxing the way we said we would. I'll do anything you want."

"You will?" Belle's smile seemed to magically erase her tears.

Gold looked into her eyes. "I don't like the way you said that."

She giggled. "It's too bad we made that agreement."

Gold's heart lightened and his repressed desires suddenly resurfaced. "No comment." He wanted to tickle her again.

She bit her lower lip. "I was impressed by the way you handled yourself with Cora and Milah tonight. You seemed so calm and cool."

Gold smiled. "I have a confession."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I felt pretty calm and cool. I surprised myself."

Belle hugged and kissed him. "I'm happy for you."

"It's all thanks to you. You've made the difference about the way I feel about myself."

Belle slipped her hands under his pajama top so that she could place her hands on his bare skin. His body lost all control.

"I'm sorry, Rum. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm feeling very aroused by how in control you were tonight. It did things to me."

Gold's cock hardened considerably. This abstinence seemed to make him more aroused. "What do you want, Belle? Are we sticking to our arrangement?" He could sense her need.

She sighed and stopped caressing him. "Yes… I'd still like to wait."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He pulled her against him to cuddle with her.

"This is what I want. Just being close." She whimpered.

He grinned and whispered into her ear. "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." He was happy she was feeling it too.

She giggled. "I love you, Rum." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"And I love you." He laughed. He was content and happy and she was in his arms. And that was all that really mattered.


	53. The Night Before and The Morning Of

"This is so exciting!" Ariel squeezed Belle's hand.

Ariel's words made Belle smile. It was true. She and Rum had been so focused on preparing for the wedding and enjoying everything leading up to it, that she hadn't realized it until now. She'd been having little palpitations these past couple of days that she'd chalked up to nerves. But it hadn't been nerves at all; it had been excitement about the wedding.

"I know. I think I've finally let it take full control of me. Rum wanted me to spend the day relaxing, but I was too filled with energy and excitement to just lie back."

Ariel giggled. "I'm not going to pursue that further."

Belle realized what she'd said. She giggled along with Ariel. "Not that he'd ever want me to."

Their giggles did not go unheard.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing back there?" Gold caught Belle's eye in the rearview mirror. He knew her well enough to recognize her giggles and what they signified. He was sure that he was the subject of their amusement.

Belle bit her lip and giggled more. "Nothing you need to know."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed. He chuckled in return. He'd get the truth from her later.

"So how much further, Gold? Where are you taking us?" Moe was anxious to see the site of his daughter's wedding. Belle had been determined to leave him in the dark about certain details, insisting that she wanted him to be surprised.

"Yeah, Dad… where is this place?" Neal was just as much in the dark as Moe was.

"We're almost there." Gold replied.

"It's well worth the drive. The place is spectacular! Wait until you see it!" Belle could no longer contain her excitement. She wanted everyone to share in it with her.

Gold's heart raced at her words. He felt the same way she did. He smiled at her in the mirror.

"If it makes you happy, Belle, then I'm happy." Moe replied to his daughter.

Belle squeezed Ariel's hand. She knew her friend would understand more than anyone when she saw it.

"It's up ahead. You'll see it when we enter the clearing." Gold's words drew everyone's attention to the front window.

Ariel gasped audibly as they entered the clearing.

Belle's heart beat even faster. They were going to be married in this glorious place.

"This is right out of a fairy tale!" Ariel's reaction was exactly what Belle had expected.

"Whoa! This is spectacular!" Neal seconded the sentiment.

"This is beautiful, sweetheart." Moe turned back to look at Belle.

"I know." She met Gold's eyes in the mirror again. "It's perfect in every way." Her eyes conveyed to him that she was including him in that statement.

"You did good, old man." Moe placed his hand on Gold's shoulder.

"Belle's the one who found it. I just happen to be the owner." Gold grinned at her.

Moe guffawed. "I'll never get over that. Of all the places she could have chosen she just happened to choose one that you owned."

"What's this?" Neal had not heard the story behind the choice of the wedding site.

"Belle found the site online and brought me here to see it." Gold explained as he parked his car next to Archie Hopper.

"And Rum didn't tell me he owned it until after I decided it was my dream choice for our wedding."

Neal looked at her and shook his head. He was becoming used to the circumstances of his father's relationship with Belle being beyond normal comprehension. They both insisted that there was something rare and special about it. He was starting to believe it.

Belle giggled. She knew exactly what Neal was thinking. "It's true." She insisted.

"I don't doubt you. I've stopped questioning anything related to the two of you."

Belle smiled at him. She loved how accepting Neal had become about her and his dad.

Neal helped her and Ariel out of the car. They all greeted Archie and then stopped to appreciate the view.

"I don't know what to look at first." Ariel continued to hold Belle's hand. "The landscaping… the house… the scenery… it's all so beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Belle's excitement intensified now that she was sharing this with her friend. "I fell in love with it the moment I set eyes on it… and it's even special inside."

Belle led the way to the house with the others following. They entered and everyone exclaimed at what they saw again.

"You did all right here, Gold." Moe slapped him on the back. "My daughter's certainly impressed."

Gold grinned at Belle and she smiled happily back.

"Rum has a lot of his artwork on display here. He collects fairy tale art and I think this is the perfect setting for it."

"Yes. It's like a castle… one that's warm and inviting." Ariel expressed what they were all thinking.

"Exactly." Belle smiled at Gold. "And Rum decorated all of it."

"Oh no we don't." Moe's voice boomed loudly. "We're not going there again."

Belle giggled and Ariel looked questioningly at her. Neal laughed and Gold grinned.

"Dad hates it when we spend too much time complimenting Rum... but Rum can't help it that he's so perfect."

Moe and Neal both groaned. Archie beamed happily, not exactly understanding what was going on. Belle and Ariel laughed.

Gold chuckled. "OK, enough about me. Belle may be a bit biased in my favor." He reached over to take her hand.

Ariel sighed.

"Don't we need to move it along, Gold? Don't we have a reservation at the restaurant?"

They all laughed at Moe's words.

"Yes, Moe. Let's work out the logistics for tomorrow. If we have any time left afterwards, we can take a look around. Otherwise, you'll have plenty of time tomorrow to explore whatever you'd like... and I promise you won't be late for dinner."

Moe took the opportunity to hug him. "You know I'm only kidding, Son."

Gold noted Belle squeezing Ariel's hand when Moe called him son. He swallowed to keep himself from getting choked up.

Fortunately for him, the situation was quickly diffused as Moe launched into a new conversation. Gold took the opportunity to lead them all out onto the large stone balcony where the wedding and reception would take place.

Once again everyone was overtaken by the sheer beauty of the scene before them.

"Your description didn't do this justice." Ariel was in awe of the setting. "I'm so happy for you."

Belle appreciated her friend's comments. She, too, was overwhelmed by the beauty before her.

After everyone had had a chance to drink in the view, Belle turned their attention to the business at hand. She explained how things would proceed the next day and showed everyone where they needed to stand. Archie would be situated at a spot at the end of the balcony. It would be surrounded by flowers tomorrow, but they'd all still have an unobstructed view of the ocean behind him. Gold and Neal would be standing next to him.

Once everyone was in the proper position for the rehearsal, Belle, Ariel and Moe took their places inside the house and then proceeded to enact the scene that would take place the next day. Ariel slowly made her way up to the area where Archie was standing. Belle and Moe followed.

Belle and Gold locked eyes as soon as her father began to escort her across the balcony. She smiled widely at him and he responded in kind. She hoped she'd be able to do the same on their wedding day, though she sensed that tears would be flowing along with the smiles. She could already see the emotion in his eyes. This was going to be very difficult.

When they finally made it up to where Rum was standing, her father kissed her and shook Gold's hand. Rum took her hand in his and they faced Archie. Dr. Hopper began the ceremony with several heartfelt words about them and the sanctity of marriage before asking them to recite their vows. They turned to each other, and instead of saying the vows that they were saving for the wedding, they simply said "I love you" to each other. They exchanged rings and Archie gave them permission to kiss as a sign that the ceremony was over. They engaged in a sweet and tender kiss that made both of them yearn for more. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Everyone clapped their approval.

"That went well." Belle was ecstatic that everything seemed to be falling in to place.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding, Belle." Ariel hugged her friend and then hugged Gold. "You both deserve it."

Since there was still time before they needed to get to the restaurant, Gold gave everyone a brief tour of the first floor of the house. Needless to say, they were all extremely impressed and anxious to see more. But with time running out, they agreed to wait until the next day.

Before they headed back out to the car, Gold pulled Belle aside. "I thought you had a plan to make use of the beach for some part of our ceremony."

"I do." She bit her lip. "But that part is just going to be me and you. We'll have to discreetly disappear for a short while."

Gold looked nervous. He wasn't sure what she had in mind.

Belle giggled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you go skinny dipping with me. I'll save that for another time when there's no one else around."

Gold grinned and pulled her close to him. He loved it when she was naughty. Unfortunately, this was not the right time or place. He tickled her and she twisted herself away from him. He'd have to get her later.

"What's the story, Gold? We ready to eat?" Moe's one-track mind made everyone laugh.

"Yes, Moe. We're on our way." Gold led them to the car and they drove back to the town docks where the restaurant was located.

The rest of their party had already arrived and were having drinks on the deck. They spent a while greeting each other and catching up until their table was ready. Belle sat between Ariel and Gold. Eric had arrived and joined them for dinner. It was a very lively group.

Belle whispered to Gold. "Emma's sitting next to Neal."

Gold chuckled. "I noticed."

The evening passed quickly. There were drinks and toasts and lots of food and laughter. And even though Gold and Belle enjoyed themselves, they couldn't wait to be alone again together for their last night before they officially became husband and wife.

When the dinner wound down and everyone had said their final good-byes, Gold turned to Belle. "I know we just had a huge meal, but is there any way I can I interest you in an ice cream cone, Miss French?"

Belle's smile lit up her face. "Most assuredly, Mr. Gold." She was so happy that he wanted to fall back on one of their little traditions. Things had been so hectic with work and wedding plans that they hadn't had the time to do the little things that they enjoyed so much.

Gold offered her his arm and they strolled down the dock to the ice cream shop. They bought their cones and then found a bench away from everyone where they could be completely alone.

Gold placed his arm around Belle and she snuggled close to him.

"It's almost here, Belle." He heard the catch in his voice.

"I know." She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Are you nervous?" He kissed her head.

"No. I thought I was, but I realized that I'm filled with energy and excitement, not so much nerves." She leaned closer. "Are you?"

"No, but my heart is pounding."

"Oh, Rum." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled at her. "I'm thinking about tomorrow night when I'm going to be alone for the first time with Mrs. Gold."

Belle bit her lip to try to hide her naughty smile.

Gold wasn't fooled. "What are you thinking, Belle?"

She giggled. "I was wondering what it was about being alone with Mrs. Gold that was making your heart pound."

Gold's cock stirred considerably. He hadn't been thinking about that at all. He'd purposely been trying not to think about it. Now he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He wanted to tickle her. "Since you think you're so good at reading me, why don't you tell me what I'm thinking?"

Belle bit her lip again and then carefully scrutinized him. "Hmmmm…. Knowing you, it could be a number of things."

"Really?" Gold's arousal increased.

"But I'm not going to say because we need to get a good night's sleep. You don't want to be uncomfortable all night, do you?"

Gold took the last bite of his cone which freed both of his hands. He lightly touched her sides where he knew she was ticklish. She had to stifle a screech as she squirmed away from him.

Her response to his feather light touch made his cock harden. "I think it's too late to worry about how uncomfortable I'm going to be tonight."

"Is your heart still pounding?"

"No, darling, it's not pounding because there's no blood there left to pump. It's all gone elsewhere." He tried to tickle her again but she moved further away.

"And you have me to thank." She grinned at him.

He chuckled. God how he loved her. She made him laugh and smile and feel good all over. "Come back over here, Belle. I won't tickle you."

She stared warily at him before inching back toward him. When she got closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair. They stayed cuddled together for a while before deciding that it was time to return home.

By the time they got back to the house they were both laughing and relaxed. Gold was happy that things hadn't gotten too out of hand. He knew that she was right about getting a good night's sleep.

"Am I going to be allowed to see you tomorrow morning before the wedding?" Gold remembered that Milah had insisted that they not see each other on their wedding day before the actual ceremony. Following that tradition hadn't helped their marriage in any way.

"Yes, I want us to have a nice breakfast together. We can spend our time together until I have to go over to the house to get ready. You just can't see me in my gown until the ceremony."

Gold was happy. He needed to see her before the ceremony. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Belle sensed his need for her. It was one of the things about him that made her feel so good about herself. This man, who was so much older and wiser than she was, needed her. And she needed him.

"Come here." She wanted to be near him.

He moved close to her and enfolded her in his arms. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. The kiss deepened and their bodies pressed together. Gold's cock hardened immediately. He simply had no control over himself when it came to her.

Belle pulled him closer and they kissed until they needed to breathe. "I'm sorry, Rum. I promise that we'll never make an agreement to abstain from sex again. It's too much a part of our feelings for one another."

Gold chuckled. "Maybe it will get better with time."

"I doubt it." She smiled naughtily.

He chuckled. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too." She smiled happily at him. Then she took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"It's pounding." His eyes had a question in them.

"That's what you do to me... I think it's going to be much worse tomorrow when we say our vows to one another."

His heart also began to beat rapidly. He pulled her onto the bed with him, her back to his front. "Let's agree that our hearts will be pounding tomorrow night for very different reasons." He nuzzled her neck and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I agree." She settled comfortably against him and fell asleep in no time.

Gold continued to tenderly caress her until the action soothed him into a deep sleep also. He didn't awaken until he felt her lips on his cheek.

He opened his eyes to see her standing over him, smiling radiantly. "Happy Wedding Day!" He felt her joy and excitement.

His own lips turned up into a huge grin. Belle would be his wife before the day was over. "Happy Wedding Day, Belle." He took her hand in his. "You're up early."

"I know..." She kissed him again. "I made you breakfast in bed."

"You did?" His smile widened.

"I want you to relax until it's time to get ready."

She got back on the bed with him placing a tray with breakfast on it between them. It had tea, orange juice, fruit and blueberry muffins laid out on it.

"I was going to feed you, but I decided to wait until after we're married for that." She took a tiny nibble from her muffin.

Gold watched her mouth and tongue. His cock stirred. "That was a wise decision."

She giggled. "I know." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His cock hardened more. Why was she so tempting to him?

"This was sweet of you, Belle."

"I felt like pampering you today. I know you've had a rough week."

Gold took her hand. "It's been a bit of a roller coaster for both of us, but I wouldn't trade a minute of it."

"Me neither. I feel as though I've learned so much more about you and myself this week. It's like reading a mystery novel that I can't put down."

Gold chuckled. Leave it to her to make a book analogy. If the tray hadn't been separating them he would have pulled her over and against him. "I like that, Belle."

She smiled at him. She had so much more that she wanted to say and she could tell that he did too. She smiled mysteriously.

Gold picked up on it immediately. "What's that little smile for, Belle?"

"You'll find out later. I have something special planned for us today. It's something for just the two of us."

"Is it for tonight after everyone's gone?" His smile betrayed what he was thinking.

"No." She giggled. "It's not that. It's something I want to do this afternoon after our ceremony while everyone's busy celebrating."

"I'm intrigued, darling."

She giggled again. "It's still not that, Rum."

He laughed. He loved teasing her. But he wouldn't have minded if it had been that. He liked the idea of slipping away for a little alone time with her. "OK, just tell me this. Does it have to do with our little rendezvous on the beach?"

"Yes." She refused to say more.

By now they'd finished their breakfast and it was time to get ready. Belle got herself organized first. A limo was picking her and Ariel up and bringing them to the mansion where she'd finish getting ready. Gold was driving separately with Moe and Neal since he wanted to have his car there with them. The limo would take anyone home who needed a ride later.

Most of what Belle needed, including her gown, had already been delivered to the wedding site. Gold had made sure that someone was there to take care of all last minute arrangements. He was sure Belle would spend a little time checking up on everything too.

When she was finally ready to go, she handed him a small suitcase. "Do you mind bringing this with you?"

"No, of course not... you don't need this now?"

"No, I won't need it until tonight... just leave it in the trunk of your car and don't peek into it."

Gold groaned. She had to say that? "I would have never thought of peeking into it if you hadn't brought it up." He gave her a dirty look and then laughed.

She giggled. "Be good."

"You know, darling, this is the last time Miss French is going to be able to torture me."

"I know." She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. "Enjoy it while you can. Mrs. Gold won't be as nice."

His heart started pounding again. Mrs. Gold... she was going to be Mrs. Gold before the day was done.

"Mrs. Gold can do anything she wants, Belle. I'll love her no matter what."

Tears welled in Belle's eyes. "And she'll love you no matter what too."

Gold wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No tears, darling. It's supposed to be a happy day." He knew it was going to be pretty near impossible to hold the tears back. They were both very emotional about this marriage.

Belle composed herself as she heard the limo pull up. "I'll see you in a few hours." She kissed him good-bye and headed out the door.

Gold watched from the window as the limo pulled away. In a few hours she would be Mrs. Gold. He smiled to himself and repeated the name aloud. "Mrs. Gold." He wouldn't say it again until it was official.


	54. To Love and To Cherish: Part I

"This is amazing!" Ariel ran onto the balcony with Belle following closely behind.

"I know! Can you believe I'm getting married here in a few hours?"

"You're so lucky!" Ariel could not contain her enthusiasm."I can't stop admiring the view and everything about this place. There's so much here I'd love to explore."

"Me too. I haven't had a chance to look around as much as I'd like. We've been too busy with work and planning the wedding. We're spending our nights here this week so I'm hoping to explore every inch of the house and grounds."

Ariel smirked. "You think you're going to have time for that so soon after the wedding?"

Belle giggled. "Probably not. Rum has a way of, uh, distracting me."

Ariel grinned. "I can tell. Everyone can… just by the way you look at each other."

Belle blushed. "Are we that obvious?"

"I don't think you could hide it if you tried."

Belle laughed. "I don't want to."

Ariel smiled happily at her friend. "This really is a dream wedding, Belle."

Belle hesitated. "Do you want to know a little secret?"

"Of course!" Ariel answered eagerly.

"I would have been happy to get married quietly someplace with just me and Rum all by ourselves."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ariel looked deeply into her friend's eyes.

"Yes. I'm thrilled we're doing this and it's going to be a day we'll never forget, but I just want to marry him. That's all that matters to me."

Ariel took Belle's hand in hers. "I think he feels the same way."

"Thanks for being here for me." Belle's voice hitched.

"No crying yet." Ariel pulled her away from the railing. "I'm dying to get a better look at the ballroom before we get ready."

Belle was grateful for her friend's enthusiasm. This was such a joyous day even if she was struggling with several different emotions.

"Come on. I've been dying to take a whirl around that room since I saw it."

Belle laughed. "I'm glad you agree with me that it's a ballroom. Rum thinks it's an art gallery. There's definitely going to be dancing in there today."

Ariel dragged her friend behind her. "You're right. I don't know about anyone else, but the two of us are going to test it out right now."

Before Belle could object, Ariel had pulled her into the room and was twirling around the dance floor with her. They went round and round until they both landed in a heap on the floor laughing.

"I needed that." Belle laughed between gasps for breath.

"I thought it would be a good way to relieve some stress."

"It was ideal. I can't wait to get Rum in here with me." Belle smiled to herself. She had all types of plans for him.

"I picture him being the very romantic gentleman…" Ariel sighed dreamily… "…politely asking his lovely lady to dance."

Belle giggled. Her friend had him down pretty pat. Rum was always a gentleman even when he wasn't being one. "I'm sure you're right. He's very romantic."

Ariel smiled widely and hugged her friend.

Belle was so grateful to have her there. "I guess we should start getting ready. Let's take a quick look to make sure everything's all set first."

She took Ariel's hand and led her back out to the balcony. The table was set and shaded by a new awning, seats were lined up along the wedding aisle for their guests, and roses were arranged in beautiful arrays around the deck and at the spot where she and Rum be exchanging their vows. The caterers were busy at work in the huge gourmet kitchen. The musicians would be arriving shortly.

Belle looked on approvingly. Rum had made sure that everything would be attended to on this day so that she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Belle excused herself from Ariel to speak to Mr. Jones, the manager of the estate. She was pleased that he'd taken care of her one very special request for the day. All was in order. Belle could leave the rest of the details to everyone else. She had a wedding to attend!

* * *

"There it is!" Moe announced as they pulled up to the mansion. "Almost time, Gold!"

Gold's heart began to pound. "Yes."

"How are you doing, Dad?" Neal placed his hand on Gold's shoulder from the back seat.

"I'm fine. I have a few things to attend to before the wedding. I hope the two of you don't mind."

"Not at all. There's still plenty of time before the ceremony. Moe and I are going to take a look around. I'm sure you'll be able to find us if you need us."

Gold was relieved. He wanted to assure himself that everything was set for the day. Everything needed to be perfect for Belle. Plus he had a little surprise planned for later, when they were alone.

He entered the house and looked around. There were flowers everywhere. His eyes were drawn to the main staircase. He knew that Belle was in one of the guest rooms getting ready. He had no idea what her gown would look like. He only knew that she'd look beautiful in it. His heart beat faster. An hour from now they'd be married. He didn't know how he was going to make it until then.

"Mr. Gold." Mr. Jones approached him. "Good to see you, sir. I hope everything's to your satisfaction. I spoke to Ms. French earlier and she seemed pleased."

Gold's heart leapt involuntarily at the mention of her name. Maybe he **was** getting a little nervous. "I'm happy to hear it. I want this day to be perfect for her." Gold spoke the truth. The only thing he cared about was Belle. As beautiful as everything was, he would have been happy exchanging vows with her anywhere. She was all that mattered to him.

He took his leave of Mr. Jones and headed to the balcony. He purposely bypassed the kitchen. He was not interested in having any unnecessary interaction with the caterer.

He walked out onto the balcony and it hit him. The scene before him was magnificent. Belle had been right. It felt like he was on the balcony of a cruise ship with the blue sky and ocean spread out before him. The deck was covered with red roses and the table was set with a white tablecloth and the blue and white patterned china. The guest seating was white and white ribbons were discreetly displayed throughout. It was as though nature had conspired with them to make the theme for their wedding come to life.

His heart raced. Belle had made the day perfect for them. He smiled to himself. Yes, them, not her. As much as he would have been content to celebrate their marriage alone with her, he realized now that he wanted to share what he felt for her with the people who were a part of their lives. He also realized that the beauty of the scene before him, the way it took his breath away, was almost a visual representation of how she made him feel. He stood there transfixed until he felt her eyes on him. He looked up to the second floor window, but only caught a glimpse of her as she quickly moved away. He chuckled. He would tease her about this later. She'd insisted that he couldn't see her before the ceremony, but she hadn't been able to resist seeing him.

He checked his watch. The guests would be arriving momentarily. He discreetly glanced up at the guest bedroom window one last time in hopes of catching another glimpse of Belle. This time she was nowhere in sight.

He entered the house and found Moe and Neal in the room that Belle had dubbed "The Ballroom".

"It's almost time, Dad." Neal greeted him.

"Yes." Gold found himself incapable of saying much more. He was so overwhelmed with emotions that he found it difficult to speak.

Moe guffawed. "Cat got your tongue, Gold? You've been very quiet today."

Leave it to Moe to break through the silence. "It's difficult to concentrate on anything but the wedding at the moment, Moe. Your daughter has a way of rendering me speechless."

Moe's laughter got louder. "A lot of us appreciate that about her, Son." Moe slapped him on the back. "Just think," he looked at his watch, "you and I will be officially related in less than an hour."

Moe's grin was wider than Gold had ever seen it. "Yes."

Moe and Neal both laughed. They could see that Gold wasn't going to be more forthcoming.

Neal placed his arm around his father's shoulders. "I know you're pre-occupied, but I noticed an old gramophone on the table over there. Does it work?"

"Yes." Gold was pleased to see that it had been brought into the room as he'd requested. "It's part of a little surprise that I have planned for Belle later."

Neal gave him a knowing look as he barely held back his grin. "Later? As in after we're all gone?"

Gold grimaced. Leave it to Neal to see right through him.

Moe guffawed and was just about to join them in a hug when the door to the room opened. Emma Swan, dressed in a form fitting red dress, entered. Gold had never been happier to see her. He returned the same knowing look to Neal, only he did not try to hide his grin. "I think Miss Swan is looking for you."

Neal was already staring at Emma with his mouth hanging open. Emma caught his eye and smiled slightly before assuming her usual business air and addressing Gold. "I wanted to see if you needed me for anything."

Gold chuckled to himself. "I'm fine, Miss Swan. What about you, Neal? Did you need to speak to Emma?"

Moe's laugh reverberated throughout the ballroom. Both Neal and Emma gave him and Gold a dirty look. "Of course he needs to speak to her, old man." Moe wrapped his arm around Gold's shoulder and started steering him to the other side of the room. "Let's give them a little privacy."

Gold smiled at them as Moe led him away. He loved it when he was able to turn the tables.

"Are you going to be OK if I leave you alone? It's time for me to go to Belle. She wants to see me before I walk her down the aisle." Moe suddenly looked nervous himself. Gold felt for him. The man's daughter was getting married today and was marrying him of all people.

"Go to Belle, Moe. She needs you." His heart filled with love for her. Moe was Belle's father and mother. He knew that she was experiencing all types of emotions today and that she would need her dad. He couldn't wait until the ceremony so that he could be with her again. He wanted to be the one to give her comfort.

"Thanks, Gold." He offered his free hand to Rum. Gold took it and they shook while Moe hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise that I won't kiss you during the ceremony."

Gold laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. I think it's best if we leave that to Belle."

Moe guffawed and then got serious. "We've come such a long way, Gold."

"I know." Gold choked up. "I promise you'll never regret giving me a chance."

Moe squeezed his hand and hugged him one last time. "I'm sure of it."

Gold watched him as he left the room, stopping to hug Neal on the way out. Emma caught Gold's eye and then left the room along with Moe.

Neal turned to him. "Don't say a word."

Gold chuckled and grinned. "Does that mean the two of you have finally figured out what some of us have known all along?"

"Don't be so smug." Neal tried not to laugh.

Gold knew exactly what his son was doing. "I'm fine, Neal."

"Good." Neal smiled at him. "Listen, I'm going to join Moe and Belle to take a few last minute photos before the ceremony starts." Neal began to snap photos of him before he could object. "I have to capture both of you before and after the ceremony. Don't fight me on this."

Gold did not object further. "OK. I'll be here waiting for you to return."

* * *

Moe knocked on the bedroom door. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"

He heard voices and giggling before Ariel opened the door for him. "Hi, Mr. French." Ariel moved aside. "Come in and see your beautiful daughter."

"Is it OK for me to come in too to take a few photos?" Neal appeared almost out of nowhere and Ariel motioned him in.

Moe's eyes immediately met Belle's as he entered the room. She was standing off to the side in front of the window, the sun shining in behind her.

"Hi, Dad."

Belle's voice was almost a whisper to him. The blood was pounding in his ears as he took in the sight before him. His daughter was a vision… an angel in white… as beautiful as her mother had been on the day of their wedding.

"Belle, sweetheart." The tears rolled down his cheeks as he approached her. He took her hands in his. "I've never seen you look more beautiful."

Belle felt the tears forming in her eyes. She fought to hold them back. "No crying, Dad. I'm trying not to cry."

Moe tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just that you look so beautiful in your mother's gown." His voice cracked and Belle felt the tears forming again.

She swallowed. "You can hug me if you want, Dad."

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess you up."

Belle could see that her father was desperate to hug her. "It's OK, Dad. I need a hug."

Moe didn't hesitate. He carefully enfolded her in his arms, trying hard not to squeeze her too tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Belle." He held her a little closer. "Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"I've never been happier. You're here with me and I'm marrying the man I love. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Moe knew she missed her mom.

"You really think I look good in mom's gown?"

Moe released her. "Let me get a better look at you." He would be as brave as she was being. This would always be one of the happiest days of her life.

"You're a vision, sweetheart. I see so much of your mother in you, but I also see the woman you've become apart from me or your mom. She would be so proud of you right now."

"Oh, Dad…" Belle held back the tears as she hugged her father again.

"It's all going to be OK, Belle. Gold's downstairs waiting for the ceremony to begin. He looks almost as good as you do."

Belle giggled. "Thanks, Dad. I got a tiny glimpse of him a little while ago."

Moe grinned. "He always looks good, doesn't he?"

She giggled again. "Yes."

"All better now?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see him."

Moe extended his arm to her. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." She smiled at Ariel and Neal.

Neal took that as his cue to get back to his father. He took one last photo before scooting out of there.

"It's time, Dad." Belle laced her arm in her father's. She felt calmer than she had all morning.

* * *

Neal rejoined his dad in the ballroom. "It's time."

Gold looked expectantly at him.

"She's radiant, Dad. My camera did not want to stop taking photos of her." He grinned. "Wait until you see her."

Gold's heart beat rapidly at Neal's words and tears formed in his eyes.

Neal captured the moment in a photo. "You and Belle have a lot in common, Dad. My camera keeps reminding me of that."

Gold's tears intensified. He swallowed hard, trying to control them.

Neal took another photo and then gave his father a hug. "Belle just told Moe that there was to be no crying. I'm saying the same to you."

"Belle would say that." Gold felt better as soon as he said her name. He could either let his emotions get the better of him or he could let the pure joy of the occasion take control. He knew which one Belle preferred. Even if she cried, her smile would make the tears evaporate.

Gold swallowed once more and concentrated on Belle's smile. "So she looks stunning?"

"That doesn't even describe her. You'll see." Neal placed his arm around his father's shoulder. "Now let me do my job as the best man and get you out onto the balcony. We don't want the bride to arrive before the groom."

Gold allowed Neal to direct him ouside to take their places beside Dr. Hopper.

For the first time that day, Gold felt nervous. The guests had arrived and were seated in the chairs lining the aisle. Everyone clapped and began taking photos when they saw him. Ariel's fiancé, Eric, was among them. He was an amateur photographer who had offered to take photos of the wedding. Belle had seen his work and had been thrilled to accept even though Neal was unofficially their photographer for the day. Both Belle and Gold had wanted Neal to relax and enjoy the day, but he had insisted on taking photos. It had been all they could do to convince him that he couldn't take photos during the ceremony. Belle had been secretly pleased. She did not need countless photos of every little detail of their day, but she knew that Neal would capture those rare moments that would forever remind them of what this day had meant to them.

Gold shook Dr. Hopper's hand as he took his place next to him. The man was smiling broadly which helped Gold relax. Everyone seemed genuinely happy to be there. Gold took a deep breath.

"Do you have the rings?" For the first time he thought to ask Neal if he was all set.

Neal chuckled. "Of course. I'm surprised it took you this long to ask."

Gold chuckled too. It was obvious that he wasn't quite himself. He knew he wouldn't be until Belle was standing beside him. It had become more and more obvious to him that her mere presence gave him strength even in the most stressful situations. "I'll admit that I might be a little distracted."

Neal laughed. "I think you're about to be even more distracted."

Gold followed Neal's gaze to the doorway where Belle and Moe would make their entrance. He caught sight of Moe's back and a flash of blue, the color that Ariel was wearing. His stomach flip flopped. It was almost time.

The three piece orchestra that had been playing some very soothing melodies in the background noticeably switched gears. The music began to swell slightly. It reminded Gold of something he couldn't quite place at first. Then it dawned on him. The ebb and flow of the tune mimicked the crashing of waves. Belle had thought this through right down to the most minute detail.

His eyes never left the doorway as he tried to catch a glimpse of Belle. Suddenly, Ariel appeared and began to walk slowly towards them as they'd practiced the night before. Everyone's eyes were riveted to her… except Gold's. His eyes were riveted to the doorway where he could now see Belle standing next to her dad. His heart began to pound so loudly that he was sure everyone could hear it.

When Ariel took her place across from them, the music swelled dramatically again. It was as though a gigantic wave had crested and was now crashing down onto the shore. This was it. Belle and Moe began their long walk down the aisle.

Neal said something to him, but Gold didn't hear. He could hear almost nothing but his pounding heartbeat. He took another deep breath as his eyes locked with Belle's. Suddenly every ounce of tension flowed out of him. She smiled at him and he felt his mouth smiling back at her in return. Her smile widened and his followed suit. He'd never felt this happy in his life.

He was about to marry this stunningly beautiful woman. And even though he could barely tear his eyes away from her eyes and smile, he could see that she was a vision as she slowly approached him. There was white lace and tulle and white and red roses and her hair was long and flowing. And then there were her legs. The gown, which was from the sixties, did not reach the floor. It was more tea length, allowing part of her very shapely legs to be seen. Gold chuckled, remembering how he'd found it rather difficult not to stare at her legs when he'd first met her. He was sure the same thought had crossed her mind. She knew his weaknesses all too well.

He looked up to meet her eyes again. A knowing smiled flashed across her face. He chuckled and grinned back at her. He felt overwhelmingly happy. The battling emotions had dissipated. He felt nothing now but pure joy. And judging by the look on her face, she felt the same way.

"She's radiant, Dad." Gold finally heard Neal.

"Yes. I don't think she's ever looked as beautiful as she does today." Gold's eyes never left hers as he spoke to his son. He said it as though he was speaking to her and he was convinced she heard it.

* * *

"Can you see him from here?" Belle asked Ariel as her friend peaked out the side of the door.

"Yes… He looks dreamy, Belle. I don't think I've ever seen a man who looks as good in a suit as he does… Eric doesn't even come close."

Belle's heart leapt. She had to agree with her friend. There was something about Rum in a suit that did things to her. "I know. I like to tease him about being so formal, but it's one of the things that drew me to him."

Ariel giggled. "He looks nervous." She caught Eric's eye and waved to him. "Eric's already taking photos. Between him and Neal, you're going to have some beautiful photos of this day."

Belle squeezed her friend's hand. She was so grateful to everyone who had pitched in to help them make this wedding perfect. "Rum and I don't know how to thank everyone for being here for us."

"We love you guys, Belle. We all wanted to make this day special for you."

Belle felt the tears forming again.

"Oh no you don't!" Ariel was not about to let the tears flow. They'd gotten this far without having to redo any makeup.

Ariel's look of horror was just what Belle needed. She giggled. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I think we're about to get started." Moe interrupted them.

Belle's heart began to race and her legs felt as though they were about to give out from under her. She hooked her arm through her father's. She was happy that he was here to support her. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to walk down the aisle without tripping in her heels.

The music that she'd so carefully chosen began to play. Ariel took her place at the doorway. She turned back one last time before leaving. "Good luck!" And with those words, she was gone. Belle watched her as she slowly made her way up front. When Ariel was halfway there, Belle and Moe took their positions. Everyone's eyes were on Ariel except Rum's. She could see him looking back toward where she was standing. She wondered if he was as nervous as she was now that the time was here.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ariel took her position across from Rum and Neal. The music, as planned, swelled dramatically. It was the cue for Belle and her dad to make their entrance. As she stepped onto the balcony, she heard a series of voices and whispers. She knew everyone's eyes were on her. She struggled to find her footing until her eyes met Gold's. Then, as though the whole topsy turvy world had righted itself, she found her footing. She smiled a glowing smile at him, and he, almost seeming surprised by her attentions, smiled happily back. Every emotion in her body turned to joy. She could not take her eyes off of him, not even to glance at her guests. She could only concentrate on him, looking utterly dapper in his finely tailored suit with the beautiful blue shirt and tie. A red rose was in his lapel matching the one red rose in the center of her bouquet of white roses. She smiled her approval at him and his smile widened.

She continued to watch him as they made their way down the aisle, noting his eyes drinking her in until they settled briefly, but noticeably, on her legs. She wanted to giggle. He was as obvious now as he'd been when they'd met for the first time on the cruise ship. She smiled knowingly at him and he had the decency to grin back guiltily at her. She was filled with indescribable happiness.

"Gold looks dashing, doesn't he sweetheart?"

Her father's words made her smile broaden. "Yes, I don't think I've ever seen him look as handsome as he does today."

Moe stifled a guffaw. He could see that his daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law were of the exact same mind. He was happy that the tears had completely disappeared from both of them. Now he saw nothing but smiles. It was exactly what he wanted to see.

When they were within two feet of Gold, Moe hugged and kissed his daughter and then took her hand and placed it in Gold's. He shook Gold's free hand while hugging him close. He sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek. Gold had known that he wouldn't keep his promise about the kiss. He kissed his daughter again and then stepped aside, leaving the two of them standing hand in hand in front of Archie.

"Belle." Gold's voice conveyed everything he was feeling at that very moment. He squeezed her hand.

Belle squeezed back. "Rum." She answered him without speaking another word.

They both faced Archie with smiles on their faces.

His smile rivaled theirs. It took him a minute to compose himself. He cleared his throat and greeted them and their guests.

"On behalf of Belle French and Rumford Gold, I'd like to welcome all of you and thank you for coming to share this special day with them."

David Nolan let out a whoop. Belle giggled which made Gold chuckle. In the past he would have been annoyed.

Hopper smiled and continued. "It is my great honor to officiate at this most sacred moment in the lives of this lovely couple. Their smiles tell me that they are both filled with joy on this happiest of occasions. Belle, if you'd like to begin…"

Gold took both of her hands in his as they turned to face each other. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Rum." She paused.

"Belle." He responded.

They stood there looking at each other and silently saying what was in their hearts.

Archie cleared his throat and Belle giggled.

"I don't think I need to say much more than your name to tell you what's in my heart today, Rum. You know as well as I do how I feel, because no matter how difficult it's been at times, we've been willing to be completely honest with one another. I promise to always be honest with you no matter where our lives take us in the future."

"Belle." His tone was like a caress. "You've been willing to see past the surface and accept the deeply flawed man who stands here before you. I want to share my life and myself with you the same way you want to share your life and yourself with me. I promise to always do my best to be honest with you, and when I find it too difficult to open up completely, I promise I won't be afraid to ask for your help."

Belle smiled at him. "I had a whole speech prepared, Rum, but I realized earlier today that there's a lot in the traditional wedding vows that I want to say to you."

Rum grinned at her. "I was thinking the same thing." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

It was obvious to everyone that they were in their own little world, having forgotten that there were others there with them.

"I, Belle French…"

"And I, Rumford Gold…"

"…give myself to you…" they squeezed each other's hands, "to be your lawfully wedded wife/husband." They grinned at each other as their words overlapped.

Belle: "I pledge to be yours to have and to hold…"

Rum: "I pledge to love and to cherish you…"

Belle:"To be your comfort and strength…"

Rum:"To honor and respect you…"

Belle:"To share your joys and sorrows…"

Rum:"To make you laugh and to wipe away your tears…"

Belle:"To always be there for you…"

Rum:"To be the one person you know can count on…"

Belle: "To be your best friend…"

Rum: "And your faithful lover…"

Belle: "In sickness and in health…"

Rum: "In the best and worst of times…"

Belle: "No matter what surprises await us…" She grinned at him and he knew what she was referring to. She'd had to deal with a lot in such a short time.

Rum: "Did I already say To love and to cherish you?" He grinned sexily at her.

Belle: "Yes…"

Rum: "Well, it's my favorite, so I'm saying it again."

Belle giggled and smiled her most radiant smile at him. "To love and to cherish you… from now until forever…"

Gold's voice grew husky. "Yes… From now until forever…"

It was evident as they stood there looking dreamily at each other that they were about to kiss. Archie, not wanting to fall down on the job, quickly intervened. He cleared his throat loudly. "The rings, please."

The guests laughed and Moe guffawed. Belle giggled and Rum chuckled while Neal produced the rings.

Rum took his ring and held it against Belle's finger. "Belle, please accept this ring as a symbol of my unending love and devotion to you." He placed it on her finger.

"Rum, may this ring always remind you of our bond to one another that knows no beginning or end."

They tenderly caressed each other's hands and then leaned forward as though about to kiss.

Archie's voice once again broke the spell. "By the powers invested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife... Mr. and Mrs. Gold," loud cheers met his words, "you may **now** kiss."

Everyone laughed again. Nolan whooped loudly and the air filled with claps and whistles. Belle placed her hands behind Gold's head, entwining her fingers in his hair, and pulled him forward into a deep lingering kiss. Gold almost felt lightheaded when they pulled apart.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear. "We have to wait until the guests leave before we can start the honeymoon, **Mrs. Gold**."

She giggled. "I know."

Gold wanted to tickle her. Why did he get the feeling that she was going to be naughty today?

Belle was almost bouncing up and down with happiness. They'd both been extremely emotional up to the actual ceremony, but there had been no tears. He felt nothing but pure joy and radiance. His heart felt lighter than it ever had.

He pulled her closer to him in a possessive hug, just as their guests surrounded them to offer their congratulations. The music started up again and the caterer's wait staff stepped out onto the balcony with drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

Neal hugged him and shook his hand. "That was beautiful, Dad." He kissed Belle. "He's so lucky!"

"Thanks, Neal." Belle smiled happily at him.

"I'm going to take some photos. I hope you don't mind." He disappeared before either of them could object.

"Congratulations!" Ariel hugged her friend tightly and then kissed Gold on the cheek. "You guys changed your vows at the last minute." The statement was more of a question.

Belle giggled and smiled happily at Gold. "Yes, we have a way of forgetting everything when we're staring in to each other's eyes."

Gold ginned back at her.

Ariel sighed. "I knew it! It was so romantic…"

"Congratulations, Mr. Gold! Belle, you look so beautiful!" Mary Margaret could not hold back any longer.

"Congratulations!" Ruby was right there beside her. "You look gorgeous, Belle, and this place is right out of a fairy tale. Mary Margaret and I haven't stopped squealing since we got here!"

"Mr. Gold… Congratulations!" Nolan cut in to shake his hand while Mary Margaret and Ruby continued to lay their claim to Belle.

Chaos ensued while everyone took turns speaking to them. Gold noted that Moe was exercising extreme willpower by holding off until everyone else was done.

"Congratulations!" Moe swept them both up into one all-encompassing hug. "That was straight from the heart wasn't it, sweetheart?"

"Yes, it was sort of spur of the moment." She caught Gold's eyes again.

Moe looked thoughtfully at them and pulled Gold closer. "You did good, Son. My daughter chose a worthy partner."

And with those words, Gold felt his resolution to keep the tears in check waver. A lump formed in his throat, preventing him from answering.

Belle sensed what was happening and came to his rescue. "I told you Rum and I have a special connection."

Moe turned his attention to her and guffawed. "You're not married more than a few minutes, Gold, and she's already answering for you."

Belle giggled and Gold chuckled. Moe had managed to lighten the mood without even knowing it.

"Belle can answer for me anytime she likes." Gold looked at her and smiled his sexiest smile.

Moe groaned and then laughed. "My daughter's a very lucky woman."

Belle giggled and Gold gave her a look. He'd show her just how lucky she was later. Now he needed to be good.

Moe finally released them from his grasp. "I can see that Neal's anxious to get some photos of the two of you." Neal had been snapping photos since the ceremony had ended. Now he wanted to get a few photos of them alone together.

Neal captured them in several staged poses before Belle suggested that they let Eric get some shots of the whole wedding party together. After a few shots, she insisted that everyone enjoy the food and drink. There'd be plenty of time for additional photos later.

Neal agreed, but Belle knew it wouldn't last long. Luckily Emma had come over to talk to him. That would keep him away from the camera for a while.

"You have to try these, Belle." Ariel led one of the waiters over to them. He had a tray of shrimp puffs that Ariel said were to die for. Both Belle and Gold helped themselves. As much as Gold hated to admit it, the caterer had outdone herself.

"These are delicious." Belle took another while Rum finally secured two glasses of wine for them. He knew Belle could probably have a few sips now and the champagne toast later before she'd be at her limit. He didn't plan on drinking much himself. He wanted to be completely sober tonight.

Before they could take a breath, Mary Margaret and Ruby had descended on them again.

"This place is so romantic, Mr. Gold. I can't believe you own it."

Belle giggled. Mary Margaret's words, though meant to be a compliment, hadn't come out quite right.

"Please feel free to look around the house and grounds after dinner." Gold graciously offered. He was thrilled that everyone was so enchanted by the house. It meant that it had lived up to all of Belle's expectations.

"You don't mind?" Mary Margaret asked almost shyly.

"Not at all. There's nothing off limits except the master suite on the second floor. You won't be able to get in there. The door's locked."

Both Ruby and Mary Margaret squealed. Gold groaned. Why did he always feel as though his personal life was not his own anymore? He gave Belle a piercing look. She tried not to laugh, but it was to no avail.

"You must have something special planned in that room…" The knowing smile on Ruby's face did not please him. He could see Belle biting on her lip to try to stifle her laughter. "It's off limits to me too. I tried to get in earlier, but the door was locked."

Ruby and Mary Margaret lapped up this piece of news. Belle caught his eye and giggled. He'd been right earlier. She was planning to be naughty. He placed his arm around her waist and discreetly tickled her. He could feel her trying to squirm away without attracting attention. He smiled victoriously at her and whispered in her ear, "You're no match for me, Mrs. Gold."

Belle giggled in response. It was obvious that she knew better.

By now Ruby and Mary Margaret were distracted by something Moe was saying. Gold took the opportunity to get Belle alone for two seconds. He led her over to the railing and took her hands in his.

"Belle." His voice was suddenly filled with emotion.

"I've never felt this happy, Rum." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I have so many things I still want to say to you, sweetheart. I'm not sure I can wait until tonight."

"You won't have to. We'll have time alone later when we sneak off to the beach together."

Gold's body responded. Even though she'd assured him that the secret rendezvous she'd planned for them would preclude sex, his body still became aroused at the thought of being alone with her. Especially when she said that they'd **sneak** off together.

He tried not to show what he was thinking in his smile.

"You'll still have to wait until tonight for that." She'd obviously seen right through him.

He chuckled. "You know me too well."

She laughed. "I know it's been difficult, but I think it will be worth the wait."

"You're right." He tightened his grip on her hands and stared into her eyes. "I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do today, Belle. You took my breath away when I saw you walking down the aisle with your dad.

Belle blushed. She still had trouble accepting compliments.

"I love when you do that." Gold traced her bottom lip with his finger. His body responded again. There was nothing more arousing to him than the combination of that shy sweet side of her and the naughty little vixen he knew she could be.

He pulled back a bit from her. "Let me get a better look at your gown." He chuckled. "I may have been a bit distracted by other things when you walked down the aisle."

Belle giggled. "I saw you looking at what you could see of my legs."

Gold grinned. "You know that's one of my weaknesses."

"Hmmmm…" She stepped further back so that he could get a good look.

"Is this two pieces?" His fingers grasped the bottom edge of a sleeveless white lace top that seemed to cover the gown underneath.

"Yes." She turned around so that he could see the tiny blue buttons that ran down the back of it. "You'll have to undo all those buttons to see what's underneath."

Gold's arousal increased. "I look forward to it." He could see the outline of the gown underneath which seemed to accentuate her cleavage. "I like what I see."

She giggled. "I thought you might…" She bit her lower lip. "Do you like the buttons?"

He pulled her closer. "Yes. They're blue."

"That's what I changed on the gown to make it my own. I wanted a tiny bit of blue on it to fit with our wedding colors."

He grinned. She'd thought of everything. "I like the pattern of the lace too. It looks like roses to me."

"It is. I always wanted to wear my mom's gown, but I never knew it would be so perfect for my wedding."

Their conversation was cut to an abrupt end as Ariel, Ruby, Mary Margaret and Archie descended upon them.

"We haven't had a chance to get a good look at your gown. Ariel just told us that she helped you change the buttons. We didn't realize that it's in two pieces." Ruby and company made it impossible for them to continue their private conversation. Gold didn't mind. He'd have Belle all to himself later today and tonight. He was sure she wanted to talk about the gown and every other little detail with her friends.

Belle looked apologetically at him and he smiled back. He wanted her to enjoy every second of this day.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you properly." Archie shook Gold's hand.

"Thank you… and thank you for keeping us on track. Belle has a way of leading me astray." Gold chuckled.

Archie laughed. "So you did change your vows mid-stream?"

'Yes. That's one of the things about me and Belle. I never know where we're headed until we get there. And yet it's always exactly where we're supposed to be."

Archie beamed. "I knew you and Belle were perfect for each other from the first time I saw the two of you together on the cruise ship."

Gold chuckled. "Evidently Belle knew it too. I never dared to dream that it could be true."

"Gold!" Moe hurriedly joined them. "I think they're getting ready to serve dinner. I see activity around the table."

Gold laughed. Even with all the hors d'oeuvres being served, Moe was still focused on the main meal. He looked at his watch. "I expect them to make an announcement within the next few minutes."

"Good." Moe looked relieved. "You and Belle went all out, Gold. I've heard nothing but praise from everyone."

"I'm happy to hear it." Gold glanced at Belle knowing that she was the one who'd seen to every detail… with a little help from him.

"Everyone's anxious to get a better look at this place. Do you mind if we nose around later?"

"Not at all. I already told Mary Margaret that she was free to explore the house and grounds. I'm sure Belle will say more at dinner."

And with that, a bell, exactly like the one that sounded each night on the cruise ship, alerted them to the fact that dinner was being served.

Everyone laughed and began talking at once. "Yes. It means that it's time for dinner." Belle announced to those nearby.

"What's this about?" Neal caught up with Gold.

"Belle somehow managed to get a bell to ring that sounds exactly like the one that announced dinner on our cruise." He looked over at her. This was another secret she'd kept from him. He was impressed.

She felt him looking at her and glanced up to catch his eye. He immediately moved to her side and offered his arm to her. "May I have the honor of escorting Mrs. Gold to dinner?"

'You may." She entwined her arm in his and smiled radiantly at him.

His heart leapt. He was married to this beautiful woman. She'd chosen to be his wife and she'd chosen him to be her husband.

They made their way to the table first and sat in pre-determined seats. Everyone else was left to choose where they wanted to sit the same way they had on the cruise. Belle giggled at how predictable they were. Neal sat next to Gold with Emma next to him. Ariel and Eric sat next to Belle. Moe, Mary Margaret and David sat across from them. Gaston sat to the right of Moe with Graham, Jefferson, Ruby and Archie filling out the other seats. It was like a normal night on the cruise ship with the addition of a few new people.

"What are you giggling at, Mrs. Gold?" Rum whispered in her ear.

"I thought it was funny how everyone sat in the same seats they did on the cruise."

Gold chuckled. She was right. And of course Nolan was sitting across from him with a stupid grin on his face. The only difference was that Nolan's presence was not annoying him at all…. at least not yet.

"Oh my God!" Mary Margaret gushed. "Your blue and white china pattern matches your invitations… and you have red napkins folded like roses and a red rose as your centerpiece! This is too perfect!"

"You did a great job with the napkins, Mr. Gold." Nolan wasted no time in getting his dig in.

Both Gold and Belle were about to reply when a squeal from Ruby interrupted them. "What's this?" She'd noticed the favors that Belle had chosen. They were small crystal figures set up in a circle around the rose centerpiece.

"Those are the favors. They're specific to each of you so your names are on them."

Ruby tried to stifle another squeal. "Can I take mine?"

"Yes, you can hand them out of you want." Gold could hear the happiness in Belle's voice.

Ruby found hers and squealed again. "It's a wolf." She found Archie's and shrieked. "It's a cricket!" She anxiously picked up Emma's. "It's a swan."

She looked at Belle. "These match the animal towels we all found on our beds the first night of the cruise."

"Yes." Belle smiled from ear to ear. I wanted this meal to remind everyone of our first night together. I hope you all like them."

"I love them!" Ruby and Mary Margaret enthusiastically answered at the same time as they both proceeded to hand out the rest of them. Mary Margaret received a swan, Jefferson a rabbit, Graham a wolf, and Moe, Gaston and David horses.

"Are these mermaids?" Ruby questioned as she handed the matching figures to Ariel and Eric.

"Yes." Belle grinned. "Eric call's Ariel his 'Little Mermaid'… I'm sure Ariel will fill you in later if you ask." Belle smiled at her friend and Ariel grinned back.

"These are adorable, Belle. I love them!" Ariel added her approval. "Are there any for you and Rum?"

Belle giggled. "Yes. We both got crocodile towels the first night so…" She picked up the two crystal figurines to show to her friend.

Ariel giggled in reply as if in response to an inside joke. Gold wanted to tickle Belle again. He was sure she'd said something to her friend to elicit that response.

"I think those are the cutest ones." Ariel caught Gold's eye as she said it.

Belle could see Neal looking at her from the corner of her eye. She scooped up the last one and handed it to him. It was a lion. "This is because I think you have such a big heart."

Neal looked visibly moved. "Thanks, Belle. That's very sweet of you."

Belle was happy. Everyone was talking and laughing and reminiscing about their cruise. It was exactly what she'd hoped for. She squeezed Rum's hand. He squeezed back and then wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "At least I don't have to pretend that I'm not completely smitten with you."

She giggled as Ruby and Mary Margaret started clinking their glasses and others followed suit. Gold looked confused.

Belle giggled again. "That means that they want us to kiss."

Gold was not a fan of this particular 'tradition', but since it involved kissing Belle, he was not exactly adverse to it. He leaned in and shared a very tender and slightly lingering kiss with her. The gentleness of the kiss made his body respond. He could have sworn that she moaned very softly. He looked deeply into her eyes when they parted lips and could see that her eyes had blackened. And even though he was now officially married to her, he could feel Moe's eyes on them.

Fortunately the cheers and claps from the table served as a distraction. He chuckled and whispered to Belle. "I think I may be reliving our first night on the cruise a little too much."

She looked questioningly into his eyes.

"I can feel your dad staring at me and it's making me nervous."

She giggled and he wanted to tickle her. She enjoyed his discomfort a little too much.

"I can't wait until we're alone together." She whispered back. "I miss you."

He knew exactly what she meant. "I miss you too." How he wanted to be alone with her.

"Dad…" Neal nudged him to get his attention. "They're pouring the champagne."

Gold knew that it was time for Neal to make his toast. That also made him nervous. He never knew what Neal was going to say. His own son always had a way of surprising him.

"Ariel's going to say a few words and then it will be my turn." Neal informed his father.

Gold prepared for the worst. He was fair game for their ribbing.

Belle entwined her fingers with his. She always knew when he needed her.

Ariel stood up and took the glass of champagne in her hand. It took several seconds before everyone noticed her and settled down.

"Hi everyone." She giggled nervously.

She was greeted with laughs and clapping.

"I'm kind of following Belle and Rum's lead today. I know they both prepared vows that they ended up not using. I had a little speech prepared too, but something happened this morning that changed what I wanted to say..."

Ariel looked over to smile at her friend.

"The first time Belle told me about Rum, I knew that we were going to end up here today. Whenever she talks about him, there's so much happiness in her voice that I find myself smiling the whole time."

Ariel's smile broadened and Rum squeezed Belle's hand.

"I think everyone here can agree that this is probably one of the most perfect spots for a wedding they've ever seen. When Belle and I arrived here today, we twirled around the dance floor of the ballroom together until we collapsed on the floor laughing. I don't think I've had so much fun since I was a little girl. Right then I knew what I wanted to say to them. I was originally going to wish Rum and Belle a lifetime of love and happiness. I still wish them that, but now I also wish them a lifetime of laughter-filled whirls around the dance floor."

She raised her glass and everyone in the room cheered and followed suit.

Belle and Rum clicked glasses. He could see the tears in her eyes. They each took a sip and then he kissed her.

Whistles and catcalls ensued. Belle giggled. Rum had almost forgotten that they weren't alone. He grinned at her. "I'm starting to get used to this." He kissed her again.

She smiled at him and bit her lower lip. He wanted to do the same.

He felt Neal stand up next to him which may have been the only thing that stopped him. Neal cleared his throat and began to speak over everyone. "It's not that I want to interrupt anything, Dad..."

The guests laughed and God chuckled.

"That was beautiful, Ariel."

Whistles and claps met his words.

"I never thought I'd be standing up here as the best man at my father's wedding." He chuckled and the guests chuckled with him.

"Dad and I were on our own for such a long time that I never thought about something like this happening. I always sort of thought that it would just be the two of us until I was the one who decided to get married."

He put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"When Dad first told me that he was seeing someone, the only thing he would tell me about her was that her name suited her perfectly and that everything else about her was perfect too."

Neal grinned at Belle.

"I thought it was funny and started guessing names like Charity and Patience."

They all laughed.

"What was funnier was that I didn't make the connection when Belle came to Dad's door and told me her name and mentioned that she was Moe's daughter."

He squeezed his father's shoulder. "Let me just say that we've come a long way since our first meeting and I agree with Dad that Belle's name describes her perfectly. I don't have to tell anyone how beautiful she is both inside and out."

Gold teared up as he looked at Belle and saw her eyes also fill with tears.

"Belle's made me see myself and my father in a way I never had before. My dad's always been my dad, and our relationship has always been that of father and son. Since Belle came into our lives, we've gotten to know each other in a very different way thanks to her. I think we've grown closer than either of us ever thought possible."

Neal cleared his throat.

"Dad, you've made me realize that everything you've ever wanted may be right in front of you and may be yours to have if you're willing to take a chance."

"Belle, you've reminded me of something that my camera taught me a long time ago. The most important things about somebody are often hidden below the surface. You have to be willing to look for them to find them."

He raised his glass. "Dad... Belle... May life grant you every wish you've ever had..."

Cheers all around.

"And thank you for being the best family anyone could hope for... Dad... Belle... Moe..." He raised his glass to each of them. "This is truly a joyous occasion for all of us."

Conversation and cheers broke out. Neal shook Gold's hand and kissed him on the cheek. He then leaned over to kiss Belle.

Moe reached across to the table to heartily shake Neal's hand. "This is my new grandson, everyone. Belle didn't give me a chance to be one of those annoying parents who keep asking when they're going to have grandchildren."

They all laughed and Moe took the opportunity to take the floor.

"I've always wanted nothing but the very best for my daughter... and in spite of my constant interference, Belle managed to find that for herself."

Everyone laughed and Moe looked directly at Gold. "I know my daughter's deliriously happy, but I want everyone to know that I may be even happier than she is."

Gold's throat constricted.

"Gold knows that I'd be hugging him right now if he wasn't sitting so far away from me."

Everyone laughed again.

"I second everything that Neal said about our new family. It's as though we all got married today, and instead of me, Belle was the matchmaker."

Belle giggled. Rum still had a lump in his throat.

Moe lifted his glass. "To my beautiful daughter and my new son!" He took a sip and then put the glass down. He looked directly at Gold. "I have to come over there." He rushed to the other side of the table and leaned over Gold. His arms captured both Belle and Neal in his embrace as he kissed Gold on the top of his head. Everyone at the table captured the moment in a photo.

Nolan was laughing hysterically. "You should see your face, Mr. Gold."

Moe's laughter was the loudest. "OK, now that we've all had our say... can we get on with the meal?"

Gold chuckled. It was good to know that even though his marriage to Belle had changed all of their lives dramatically, some things never changed.


	55. To Love and To Cherish: Part II

"Oh my God!" Ruby was the first to react as a waiter handed a menu to each person seated at the table. "Is this the same menu we had on the cruise ship on formal night?"

Everyone started talking at once.

Belle smiled. "Yes, we wanted to do something special for the meal."

"I love this so much!" Mary Margaret voiced her approval. "You guys went all out with this!"

Gold reached for Belle's hand under the table. He was happy that her plans were being so well-received.

Belle squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you like it. Our caterers were fantastic to be able to pull this off for us."

"Very impressive, Gold." Moe's voice overpowered everyone's. "This is reminding me of the cruise so much that I may have to come over there and sit in between you and Belle."

The whole table laughed. Belle giggled and squeezed Gold's hand again remembering that he'd just told her that Moe was making him a little nervous. She whispered in his ear. "It appears that you and Dad think alike."

Her words made him laugh even as he recalled how nervous he'd been about Moe for most of the cruise.

"No answer for Moe, Mr. Gold?" It was as though Nolan, too, had never stepped off the ship.

"Let's just say that there are certain aspects of the cruise that I don't recall as fondly as others." The tone of Gold's voice made everyone laugh again.

Neal patted him on the back and Moe guffawed.

Belle giggled. "Rum thinks it was all worth it though, don't you?" She smiled her most radiant smile at him.

He was just about to respond when Mary Margaret and Ruby started clinking their glasses again. Gold took that as his opportunity to do what he'd been wanting to do for the last five minutes. He leaned in and kissed Belle in that gentle way that both of them found extremely arousing. He saw that her eyes had darkened again when they parted.

"Yes… yes, it was most definitely worth it." Gold answered her question without removing his eyes from hers.

Ruby and Mary Margaret squealed. Gold smiled at Belle. It was nice to be so open about his feelings for her. He didn't want to hide them from her or anyone else for that matter.

"OK, Gold, you made your point." Moe laughed. "Now let's get a look at this menu. I don't know what to order."

More laughter ensued as they turned their attention to the menus. Gold gave Belle another kiss. He would happily forego the meal to be alone with her.

Belle bit her lower lip. She felt the same way. "I think we should decide what to order."

Gold knew she was right. He picked up his menu and they looked at it together the way they had on the cruise.

"What looks good to you, Mrs. Gold?" He loved how it made him feel when he said her name. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to go back to calling her Belle.

"I thought I'd start with the cold soup… it was sort of our tradition on the cruise ship."

Gold agreed. He loved all these little traditions that they'd created in such a short time. They continued to peruse the menu together while the rest of the table engaged in lively conversation around them.

"This is pretty fancy, Dad." Neal finally interrupted him to make a comment about the menu.

Moe guffawed from across the table. "No kidding. I didn't know what I was ordering on the ship until the food arrived at the table. Good thing I like everything."

Gold chuckled. No matter how elaborate the descriptions, nothing would deter Moe from enjoying his meal. They engaged in some laughter-filled discussion about the choices available until two waiters arrived to take their orders.

With the food soon on its way, the conversation turned back to the wedding itself.

"Belle, did you follow the tradition of wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Mary Margaret asked eagerly.

Gold could tell that Belle enjoyed talking about all the arrangements. His heart filled with love and happiness for her. The day was turning out exactly as she'd planned.

"Yes. I love that tradition. I think you all know that I'm wearing my mom's gown so that's the 'old'." Gold heard a slight hitch in her voice. He knew that both she and Moe were still filled with conflicting emotions over it.

"It's the perfect gown for you, Belle. It's as though it was made with you in mind." Ariel knew how her friend felt.

Belle smiled and squeezed Ariel's hand. "Thank you." She composed herself.

"The 'new' are the shoes I bought to go with it." She giggled and looked at Gold. "Rum didn't know that anyone could own so many shoes until he met me."

Everyone laughed and David interjected, "And I bet you never knew that anyone could own as many suits as he does."

Gold grimaced and they all laughed.

"I need a better look at the shoes." Ruby informed her.

Belle got up and moved away from the table so they all could get a good look. Her shoes were white peep toe pumps. Gold noted that they were not quite as high as some of the heels she owned. He thought they looked very sexy on her. His eyes met hers and she smiled in recognition of what he was thinking. He chuckled to himself.

"I love them! They're perfect for the gown!" Ruby gushed and Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

"What's the 'borrowed'?" Ruby continued the inquisition.

Belle held out her arm so that they could all see the bracelet she was wearing. It was a simple string of white pearls that matched the double pearl earrings that she was wearing. "I wanted to keep my jewelry to a minimum because of the detail on the gown, but Ariel thought I needed a little something as a finishing touch so she let me borrow this beautiful bracelet."

They all oohed and aahed over it and her earrings. Gold chuckled to himself. He realized that no matter how attentive he was, he would never have been able to give Belle the kind of interest and attention that her friends were able to provide.

"I think we all know what the 'blue' is." Ruby smiled knowingly. "You're going to have fun with all of those buttons, Mr. Gold."

Belle, who was still standing, caught his eye. He could tell that she was trying not to laugh. Gold felt Moe's eyes on him again. He wanted to give Ruby a dirty look, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Belle. She was being naughty and he liked it too much to let anything else deflect his attention from her. Let Ruby make her innuendoes and let Moe stare. He was too absorbed in his lovely wife to let it bother him.

The arrival of the first course saved Gold from having to answer. Belle returned to her seat and placed her hand on his thigh. He recalled how many times she'd done that on the cruise and the things it had done to his body. His body's current reaction was not all that much different.

He placed his hand over hers to stop her from moving it higher. She giggled softly into his ear. "I'm trying to be good."

He didn't know if he wanted to tickle her or make passionate love to her. "Let's hold that thought until later, Mrs. Gold." He decided that the next few hours would be the longest of his life.

"Yes, let's." Belle happily agreed.

Gold's heart raced. Belle's joy matched his own. He couldn't imagine ever feeling happier than he did at this moment.

"Let's dig in." Moe's voice boomed over everyone's and nobody objected.

The meal commenced and everyone began talking and laughing again. There were several conversations going on around the table. Gold and Belle engaged with everyone on topics ranging from the details of the wedding to memories of the cruise to the location of the nearest golf course. And even though it took a while to get through the appetizers, soups, salads and main course, the meal seemed to fly by. Gold couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed himself so much with a group of people. Of course the fact that he was now married to Belle and that Neal was seated by his side probably had a lot to do with it.

"That was excellent, Gold." Moe leaned back in his chair after finishing the last morsel on his plate. "Even I need a break before dessert."

Everyone laughed.

"You're in luck, Moe. Belle tells me that we won't be having dessert until a bit later."

Moe looked at his daughter. "Have I told you that you planned the perfect day, sweetheart?"

Belle beamed.

"I'm enjoying every second of it… you're a very lucky man, Gold."

Gold slipped his arm around Belle's waist. "I'm well aware of it, Moe." He looked into Belle's eyes and smiled at her. The clinking began immediately.

Gold laughed and very willingly kissed Belle in response. His need to kiss her was growing stronger by the minute. He also liked seeing how much his kisses were affecting her. She wasn't nearly as stoic as she wanted to pretend to be.

"OK, Gold. I get it." Moe groaned.

Gold broke his kiss with Belle and grinned at her. Belle grinned back. She was enjoying this too.

She bit her lower lip and then addressed the table. "We're going to be moving into the ballroom for dancing in a few minutes, but everyone's free to do whatever they want. You can stay out here relaxing and drinking, you can come to the ballroom, or you can explore the grounds and property. The bell will ring again when it's time to cut the cake."

The orchestra had stopped playing a short while earlier and had moved into the ballroom. Even though Belle was not following all the standard wedding traditions, she was not about to give up the traditional dances of the bride and groom and the bride with her father. The ballroom had begged her for a dance since she first set foot in it. She and Ariel had christened it earlier with their impromptu twirls. Now she wanted to officially put it to use. She and Rum had practiced dancing together purposely for this occasion and she was pleased with what they had accomplished. They seemed to fit naturally together which made their dance, simple though it was, flow gracefully and effortlessly. She couldn't wait for them to get onto the dance floor together.

Gold was not as sure about the dance. He did not enjoy making a fool of himself and he was sure he was about to do just that. Thankfully, Belle had practiced with him and had been willing to keep things as simple as possible. She was a natural. And even though she insisted that he had an innate grace and was born to be her dance partner, he was still very unsure of himself. He thought he might be more nervous about this dance than he had been about the actual wedding ceremony.

Belle smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She was so happy that he forced himself to smile back at her.

She giggled. "You're not that good of an actor."

He chuckled. "I knew you'd see right through me."

Belle squeezed his hand again. "It will be OK, Rum. We'll only be up there for a minute before the others join in. You have to believe me when I tell you that you're much better than you realize."

Gold sighed in resignation. He wanted her to have her dream wedding so he'd do whatever she wanted. He smiled weakly back at her and she giggled again. She took his hand. "Just follow me. It will be over before you know it and I guarantee that you'll have fun."

Gold let her lead him to the ballroom with the other guests in tow. Everyone had decided to join them, at least for the first couple of dances. Gold was pretty sure that some of them would eventually wander off to do other things.

As soon as they walked into the room the orchestra started up as if to announce them. Belle held Gold's hand as they entered with everyone following behind. She led him to the center of the room while the others spread out around the perimeter. His heart was pounding as loudly as it had been earlier. The music and talking stopped at the same time. Gold was positive that they could all hear his heart beating. Belle positioned her hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. His eyes never left hers. It was the only thing keeping him calm. They placed their free hands in each others. Gold took a deep breath just as the music began.

Their first couple of steps were tentative. Then, as though they'd been dance partners forever, they began to float along the ballroom floor. The instrumental piece was called 'Enchanted'. Both Belle and Rum had been drawn to its simple melody and when they'd found out its name, they knew it was meant for them. Rum told her that he'd been enchanted by her from the moment they'd met and she said that she'd felt the same. Belle was also quick to point out that their cruise ship had been called the 'Enchanted Maiden'.

Rum forgot that anyone else was in the room with them. After a few spins around the room, Belle signaled Ariel to get everyone else to join in. Ruby was quick to drag a red-faced Dr. Hopper onto the floor. The established couples, Mary Margaret and David, along with Ariel and Eric, did not need any urging. Belle saw Neal extend his hand to Emma, who readily accepted it. After a couple more turns around the room, Belle and Gold asked Moe to join them. Ariel, seeing what her friend was doing, stopped in front of Jefferson and asked him to join her and Eric. Mary Margaret did the same with Gaston and Emma likewise with Graham.

The atmosphere became much more festive as everyone laughed and formed individual circles to maneuver around the floor. Moe guffawed as he observed the awkward positions and movements of some of the guests. Gold chuckled too. After seeing some of the others in action, he decided that maybe he wasn't quite as bad as he'd thought.

Belle giggled. "This is so much fun. Everyone's having a good time."

"Yes." Gold squeezed her hand. Belle had not wanted anyone to feel left out and he loved her for it.

"You're not a bad partner, Gold." Moe guffawed again at his joke.

Gold couldn't help laughing in return. They continued around the floor several more times before the music ended. Everyone clapped and exchanged hugs at the end.

"That was a great idea, Belle." Ariel caught up with her and hugged her.

"I knew you'd understand what I was doing. Thanks for getting everyone else on board." Belle was grateful to her friend.

The sound of music starting up again reminded Belle that she had one more very important dance in front of her. "That's our cue, Dad."

"Ah… just me and you now." Moe put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and shook Gold's hand.

Gold, along with everyone else, stepped back to give them room. Gold sought out Neal to stand next to him.

"You and Belle out there… I was impressed." Neal's words shocked Gold. He knew that he'd managed to muddle through without making a complete mess of things, but he was sure he'd been far from impressive.

"Impressed that I didn't fall flat on my face?" Gold asked.

Neal chuckled. "No, impressed by how well you did. You looked like a natural."

"I think I have Belle to thank. She can make anyone look good."

Neal chuckled again and directed Gold's attention to the dance floor. "You may be right. Even Moe's doing all right."

Gold smiled to himself. He'd been watching Belle all along, but he had not given Moe the slightest attention. He tried to look at him, but was immediately distracted when Belle caught his eye and smiled.

Belle had chosen another lovely melody for her dance with her dad. This one was called 'Growing Closer'. Belle felt that her relationship with Rum, though the cause of some rocky moments with her dad at first, had ultimately brought her and her father closer together. She and her dad, much like he and Neal, had begun to see each other for who they were as people, not just as father and daughter. Both she and Moe had formed a new bond that Gold could see pleased both of them immensely. Gold watched them as they slowly danced. He could see them talking and smiling at one another. Every once in a while Belle would catch his eye and smile at him too. His heart raced every time she did it.

When the music ended, everyone clapped and the room erupted into a cacophony of competing voices and laughter. Belle and Gold got embroiled in several conversations before Belle was able to pull him aside. The orchestra had started up a lively tune and Ruby had been eager to get a bunch of them back on the dance floor.

"I think this may be a good time for us to sneak away." She whispered to him conspiratorially.

Gold's body responded once again. This sneaking around seemed very suggestive to him. "I'm all yours."

"Good." She took his hand and they quietly slipped out of the room. "I don't think anyone noticed."

Gold chuckled. He could only imagine what they would be thinking when they discovered that they'd disappeared.

Belle seemed very eager to exit the house. He was sure she didn't want anyone to waylay them or ask them where they were going. When she finally got them outside and to the side of the house, she stopped to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him and he immediately pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Rum." She wove her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Belle." It felt good to be alone with her.

They kissed a few more times before she took his hand again and led him to the path to the beach. The path was not easily spotted which gave him hope that nobody would find them there. He knew she had planned something special for them and he'd hate for them to be interrupted.

Belle looked around to make sure nobody was in sight before leading him through the opening in the hedges. "We're safe!" She sounded relieved.

Gold chuckled. "For now. We have some very curious guests."

"I know." She bit her lower lip as if she almost wanted to get caught.

Gold's mind went where he knew it shouldn't. The grin he flashed her gave his thoughts away.

"Rum…" Her tone was a combination of a reprimand and a giggle.

"I'm sorry." He grinned again and she kissed his cheek.

Then she removed her shoes. He watched with fascination. "I can't walk through the sand with heels on, can I?"

"I suppose not." He conceded.

"And I don't think you should walk on the beach with your shoes on either. It defeats the whole purpose of a walk on the beach."

Gold chuckled. "I knew you'd find some way of getting me to undress for you."

Belle laughed. He'd find out soon enough what she had planned for them. She slipped her arms around his waist and caressed his sides. "You can think whatever you want, Mr. Gold."

The way she moved her hands on him and the tone of her voice made his cock harden. He removed his shoes without further delay.

Belle giggled. "That's much better. Now let's hide our shoes so that nobody can spot them... I don't want to be interrupted."

Gold was quick to comply once again.

Belle ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. "Did I tell you I loved you?"

"I can never hear it enough." He nuzzled her neck.

Belle smiled at him. "OK, then." She took hand. "Let's go down to the beach. I've been dying to share my surprise with you."

She led the way down asking him not to look to the left. He let her lead him a short distance over the sand until she stopped abruptly. "I need you to stay here until I tell you it's OK to look up."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Belle released his hand and moved away from him. In less than half a minute she told him that he could take a peek.

He raised his eyes and saw her sitting back on a lounge chair with a book in her hands. There was another lounge chair next to hers with two life jackets on it. A small table with a pot of tea and two teacups, one of them the chipped cup, stood to the side.

Gold's smile widened. Belle had recreated the scene of their first interactions on the cruise ship. She had even somehow managed to obtain chairs that exactly matched the ones on the ship. "How...?"

Belle giggled without answering and patted the seat next to her. "Why don't you join me, Mr. Gold?"

He walked slowly towards her, remembering how completely out of his element he'd been when she'd first been so forward with him.

"You look warm, Mr. Gold. I think you'd be a lot more comfortable if you removed your jacket... maybe even your tie."

Gold chuckled and removed the items of clothing willingly. How far they'd come from that first day at sea. "Is this to your satisfaction, Mrs. Gold?"

"Yes... much better... now sit." She patted the seat again and he sat down across from her.

She placed the open book down beside her. "Come closer."

He leaned in toward her and she took the opportunity to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt. "Would you like to see what I have on under this?" She gestured to the lace overlay that covered the bodice of her gown.

Gold was not about to object. He liked where this was heading. "Does that mean I have to undo all those tiny buttons running down the back of it?"

"Yes..." She bit her lower lip. "...if you don't mind."

Gold chuckled. She knew full well that he didn't mind at all.

She switched her position so that she was facing away from him. Gold ran his fingers through her hair and moved it aside so that he could access the buttons. He carefully undid each of them. When he got to the last one, he slipped the top off her shoulders and planted a long lingering kiss on her bare skin. Belle shuddered slightly and Gold's cock hardened considerably. He wasn't sure if that was the effect she was going for, but his body could not be reined in.

Belle reached back and stroked his cheek. "I can't wait until tonight."

**"**Me neither." Gold kissed her again and she whimpered. "Let me see your dress, sweetheart." He knew this was not going further.

Belle got off the chair and unsteadily stood up. Gold was glad to see that she was the one off balance this time around. She removed the overlay and turned to face him. If he thought he was going to control his arousal by switching gears, he had been mistaken. The bodice of her gown was the same beautiful lace as the covering except that pearls were intermittently sewn into the fabric. His focus, however, was on how form-fitting it was on her and how it very noticeably accentuated her breasts. His eyes betrayed him in spite of his best efforts.

Belle bit her lip to hold back her grin. "You like?"

Gold composed himself. "I didn't think you could look more beautiful than you did when you walked down the aisle today." He grinned at her. "Apparently I was mistaken."

Belle's smile lit up her face. "I'm glad you like it. I feel a little exposed in this."

Gold pulled her down onto the chair with him and they cozied up together the way they had on the cruise once they'd gotten to know one another a bit. They kissed tenderly for the longest time. When they pulled apart Gold leaned down to place two gentle kisses on her now heaving breasts. He looked up guiltily at her. "I couldn't resist, Belle. You're so damn sexy in this gown."

She whimpered. His cock was as hard as it could be and he knew he needed to cool things off a bit. "You outdid yourself today, Belle. I was not expecting this at all. I don't know how you pulled it off."

Belle smiled, obviously pleased that he liked her surprise."I wanted to do something to remind us of how we first met."

Gold chuckled. "Yes... with you experiencing me completely out of my element and rendering me speechless at every turn."

Belle giggled. "You were so cute and sexy to me."

Gold tickled her. "Not that 'cute' thing again."

She tried to pull away "I can't help it. You were cute to me then and you still are. You always will be."

Gold laughed. "I'm only teasing. You know I like it."

Belle grinned happily at him. "I know." She raked her fingers through his hair. She kissed his nose and then looked into his eyes. "Do you realize that a lot of what happened between us during our first day together defines our whole relationship in many ways?"

Gold gave her his complete attention.

"One of the first things I suggested to you when we met was that you take off your shirt and replace it with something that didn't cover you up as much... I was trying to find my way through the layers from our very first meeting." She smiled at him and he grinned back in a way that made her want to tickle **him** this time.

"You know what I mean, Rum."

He chuckled. "Yes... it's just that I think it works both ways."

She tickled him and he laughed at her. "I love you, sweetheart." He kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back. "Now let me continue... And I felt like I could be my real self from the very beginning. I let the layers fall away almost from the start and let you see who I really was." She caressed his cheek. "Once I let myself go, I couldn't turn back."

"I was completely smitten from day one. I'd never met anyone like you, Belle." He kissed the top of her head.

"I felt the same way." She kissed his nose again. "The other thing was how we helped each other that first day with the life jackets and the drill. I like that we're not afraid to ask each other for help when we need it whether it's for how to put on a life jacket or how to open up emotionally. I always feel I can turn to you to help me find my strength, Rum."

"I feel exactly the same way, Belle. To me you're the strong one. You don't know how many times just thinking about you has helped me cope when I didn't think I could."

She placed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. They lay there silently together for a couple of minutes until Belle looked up at him.

"Let's have a cup of tea." Gold reluctantly agreed knowing that he'd have to release her from his grasp. She maneuvered her way off the chair and moved over to the table to pour tea for them.

When she was seated back across from him she took a sip and then put her cup down. "I have a present for you."

Gold was taken aback. He'd not been expecting this.

She took the book that she'd been reading earlier and handed it to him. He took it from her and looked curiously at it.

"It's my diary. It has all my thoughts starting from the first day of the cruise through early this morning. I want to share all of it with you, not just select passages."

Gold's heart lurched. He felt as though he'd been given a gift so precious that he was almost afraid to breathe for fear of destroying it. His eyes looked deeply into hers. "Are you sure, Belle?"

"Yes. I want you t read it."

Gold's eyes filled with tears. She was basically giving herself to him in a way that went beyond the vows they'd made a short while ago. "I'll cherish every word." He wanted to do something for her that would make her know how he felt too. "I wish I was as brave as you are."

"You are, Rum. You've opened up so much to me in such a short time. I know how difficult it's been."

"I'm going to try to tell you everything I'm feeling when I read it. Would you like that?"

"I would..." Her demeanor was serious for a minute and then she grinned. "... though I think you may be showing me more than telling me at some points."

"What are you saying. Mrs. Gold?"

Belle giggled. "You'll find out when you read it."

Gold wanted to tickle her again. He'd just been in an intense emotional state and now he was back to thinking that she was being naughty. "Tell me something, Mrs. Gold..."

She bit her lower lip as she raised her eyes to his.

"When you made me take off my clothes today were you trying to evoke our first meeting or was that really an excuse to get me to undress for you?"

Belle tried desperately to stifle her giggle. "I think subconsciously it was a bit of both."

"I knew it!" he pulled her over to his lounge chair again so that she was settled on top of him. He wanted to spend the rest of the day together like this.

They kissed passionately until they both heard voices in the vicinity.

"I think someone's discovered the beach." She whispered to him.

Gold groaned.

"We really should get back anyway. It **is** our wedding. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Belle made the best of the situation.

Gold had to agree. She got up and then extended her hand to help him.

"This was the perfect surprise, Belle." Gold drew her close to him. He really didn't want to let her go.

They gathered their clothing and headed toward the path that would lead them back to the house. He was glad that he had his jacket to hold in front of him. His body was still in a very aroused state.

The voices got louder. Belle giggled. "I think it's Neal and Emma."

Gold concurred. "Let's wait here until they make themselves known."

Within a minute, Neal and Emma appeared on the path before them. Gold greeted them with one of his most obvious smirks.

"What are you two doing here?" Neal seemed shocked to see them at first.

"I think the real question is 'What are you two doing here?'" Gold grinned obnoxiously until Belle nudged him with her elbow.

"We were exploring the grounds like you suggested." Neal recovered himself quickly and made a show of assessing Gold's state of undress. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything." His smirk rivaled his father's.

Gold was in too good a mood to be annoyed. "Belle had a little surprise planned for me. Luckily we were just leaving." He wrapped his arm around Belle's waist.

Neal chuckled. He and his dad enjoyed ribbing each other. "They've been wondering where you went to back up at the house. I didn't tell them what I was thinking."

Gold laughed. "Enjoy your walk on the beach, but don't stay away too long. Belle wants to cut the cake soon."

He took Belle's hand in his and began to head back to the house. Both he and Belle turned around just as Neal took Emma's hand in his.

Gold and Belle smiled at one another as Gold held her tighter. They both liked knowing that the romance of the day was affecting some of the others.

Gold offered his arm to Belle. "Shall we, Mrs. Gold?"

Belle entwined her arm in his and he led her back to the house, a beautiful castle of a house, which she now realized had also become their home.


	56. To Love and To Cherish: Part III

If Belle or Gold thought that their absence would go unnoticed, they were sorely mistaken.

As soon as they cleared the hedges that led back to the house from the beach, they were accosted by Moe, David and Graham.

Gold groaned silently. He was still partially undressed, with his jacket and tie removed and his shirt unbuttoned. He'd been planning to put himself back together before they returned to the house.

"Gold! Where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"Belle had a little surprise planned for me." Gold thought it best to answer Moe directly.

Moe's demeanor changed immediately as he turned to his daughter. "Well, wasn't that sweet of her?"

"Yes." Gold smiled at Belle.

She smiled back at him and increased the pressure of her hand on his.

Moe looked at them as though in anticipation of hearing the details.

"It's personal, Dad… something special for just me and Rum."

Moe guffawed. "OK, I get the hint. I know when you don't want me to butt in."

Belle giggled. "Thanks for understanding, Dad."

Moe looked extremely pleased with himself. "I may be understanding, but you have some guests who are concerned about you. Ruby, Mary Margaret and Ariel are still in the ballroom wondering where you disappeared to."

"I knew they'd be wondering. Rum and I are heading there right now... oh, and don't forget that we'll be cutting the cake soon."

"Good. We'll join you in a little. The boys and I want to take a look around." And with those words he ushered his companions off in another direction.

Gold smiled at Belle. "That went much better than I expected. Your father seemed a lot more restrained than usual."

"I noticed. I think he's really trying to respect the fact that we're married now. I think it's kind of sweet."

Gold saw Belle's lip tremble ever so slightly. She was obviously moved by her father's attempt to give them their space…

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" He unhooked his arm from hers and placed it around her waist.

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling further.

Gold pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He knew that she was feeling a little torn. "You know you're going to see him more than you ever did, don't you? He's your father, my father-in-law, Neal's grandfather and my business partner. He's not going to give us that much space." He tried to lighten the mood.

He could see the change in Belle's eyes. "You're right."

"Not to mention what he's going to be like when you get pregnant." His cock hardened as he said the words.

Belle caressed his cheek. "I can't wait until we have babies, Rum."

He leaned into her hand. "If I wasn't so selfish about having you all to myself, we could start trying tonight." His arousal increased.

"It's not selfish. I feel the same way you do. I want you all to myself too for a while."

Gold's heart began to pound. They hadn't talked about babies in a while. He still couldn't explain why the thought of her pregnant aroused him to such an extreme.

Belle bit her lower lip. "I wrote a few passages about us having babies in my diary."

Gold's body responded violently to her words. He slipped his hand into his jacket pocket where he'd placed her diary for safe-keeping. If they didn't have guests waiting for them, he'd have dragged her to one of the secluded spots on the grounds to read a passage or two... His cock grew harder just thinking about it.

Gold had been about to put his jacket and tie back on when this conversation had begun. Now he knew he needed to do so. His current state of undress was making it more difficult to maintain decorum… not that he actually wanted to at this point.

He pulled her close to him so that she could feel what she was doing to him. "I think we need to talk about something else. I can't go back up to the house like this."

Belle parted her lips as he leaned in to kiss her. She pressed hard against him and he moaned into her mouth.

Belle whimpered and broke their kiss. "Let me help you get dressed." She ran her thumb over his lower lip.

"Belle..." His voice was filled with his desire for her.

She lowered her hands and began to button his shirt. He handed her his tie and she placed it under his collar and around his neck. She expertly tied it for him and then patted his chest. "How's that?"

"That, Mrs. Gold," he circled her wrists with his hands, "may have made things worse."

She bit her lower lip again and tried to look innocent.

He chuckled and tightened his grasp on her. "Your acting's no better than mine, sweetheart."

She giggled. "Let me help you with your jacket. Maybe that will make it better."

He wanted to tickle her. She knew that he was just as aroused by her dressing him as he was by her removing his clothing.

She proceeded to help him with his jacket. Then they sat on a nearby bench so that he could put on his socks and shoes.

Belle finally took pity on him. "I should probably dance with Gaston and Jefferson when we get back to the house… and you should dance with Ruby."

Gold's reaction to both statements was swift. His 'problem' diminished noticeably. "And why is that, Mrs. Gold?" He wanted to tickle her again when she giggled.

"Because I know they want to dance with us and we should be gracious hosts… plus…" She laughed while stroking his cheek, "it made your 'little' issue disappear when I suggested it."

Now he really wanted to tickle her. "Little?"

She ran her hand up his thigh in an attempt to appease him. "You can refute that later if you'd like."

She jumped up from the bench before he could try to retaliate.

"Give me a hand, Belle." He knew she wouldn't refuse.

"Promise you won't tickle me."

He laughed. She knew him too well. "I promise." He chuckled to himself. He would get her later.

Belle extended her hand. He stood up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist while kissing the top of her head. His feelings for her seemed to grow stronger at every turn. "I love you, Belle."

She sighed contentedly and leaned against him. "I love you too."

Gold kissed her again and then took her hand. "I'll do whatever you want. Just lead the way."

"Thanks, Rum." She squeezed his hand and led him back up to the house.

As they approached the ballroom, Gold secretly hoped that the group had dispersed. They already knew that Emma, Neal, Moe, David and Graham had opted to explore the grounds. There was no reason to think that some of the others hadn't also moved on.

They stepped through the doorway and were almost immediately greeted by what Gold would describe as a very shrill shriek. Ruby had spotted them and was rushing towards them.

He groaned. It figured that she was still there. He glanced around and quickly noted that both Gaston and Jefferson were gone. He was not sure why that pleased him as much as it did. He chuckled to himself. Who did he think he was fooling?

"You look gorgeous!" Ruby gushed when she saw Belle's wedding dress without the overlay. "I love that your dress is two pieces!"

Mary Margaret and Ariel had now reached them. Dr. Hopper and Eric stood alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, Belle! I love it! Such a different look. I don't know which one I like better!" Mary Margaret added her compliments to Ruby's.

Gold stood there grinning. He couldn't disagree with either of them.

"What do you think, Mr. Gold? Which do you like better?" Of course Ruby took the opportunity to try to put him on the spot.

Gold answered without missing a beat. "I truly can't choose. Belle looks breathtaking either way."

"So you don't know if you like the sweet, modest look or the sexier look better?"

He knew Ruby wouldn't let it go. He looked at Belle and smiled. Her wedding dress was even more perfect than he had realized at first. It was modest and sweet on the outside, but oh so sexy when you peeled back the layers… the exact combination of characteristics that pretty much brought him to his knees when it came to her.

"I find the combination of the two quite intriguing." He knew his grin was saying more than he wanted it to.

All three of Belle's friends squealed. They obviously assumed (and quite correctly) that he was talking about her more than about the gown.

Belle blushed and Gold grinned more.

"Clink! Clink! Clink!" Ruby did not let the fact that her glass was halfway across the room deter her from urging them to kiss. She chanted the words and her friends followed suit.

Once again, Gold did not pass up the opportunity to kiss Belle. He lifted her chin and lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her lips. He felt a jolt of electricity pass through him on contact. Belle must have felt it too as she opened her eyes to stare into his. Gold broke the kiss and smiled at her. The day needed to end soon.

"Are you having fun?" Belle asked them as she tried to tear her eyes away from Gold's.

"Yes! The five of us have been dancing - we love this ballroom! Where did you two disappear to?" Ruby was not about to let that slide.

"I had a little surprise planned for Rum so I had to steal him away for a few minutes." Belle answered nonchalantly.

Gold could have sworn that Ruby's response was the same harrumph her grandmother favored. "I guess it took him a lot more than a few minutes to help you out of your dress."

Gold had to hand it to her. She never let anyone get away with anything.

"Well... yes. I wanted everyone to see the actual gown before the day was over…" Belle didn't flinch.

Ruby laughed. "You two are just too cute!"

Gold was happy that she seemed satisfied with that. For once she wasn't giving him a knowing look or making innuendos. Now he could only hope that he didn't have to dance with her.

"Did Gaston and Jefferson go off exploring?" Belle asked as she looked around the room.

"No, they're out on the balcony having a few drinks. They're not much for dancing, though I think they both mentioned that they were waiting to dance with you." Ruby smiled slyly at Gold as she said it. He was sure she sensed that he'd be jealous.

Belle giggled. "I know. I promised them a dance." She glanced at Gold. "I know you wanted to dance with Rum."

"We all want to dance with Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret answered for her.

Gold groaned internally as he glared at Belle.

She giggled. "Why don't you guys get warmed up while I go find Gaston and Jefferson?" She smiled sweetly at Gold. He was going to tickle her until she pleaded for mercy tonight. He felt his body respond at the thought so he immediately forced his mind in a different direction.

Gold watched as she left the room and smiled when she turned back to look at him from the doorway.

"Awwww!" Ruby noted their exchange.

Gold didn't care. He could not hide his feelings, nor did he want to.

By this time, Eric and Archie had joined them. Ariel explained that the women were all going to dance with Gold. That convinced Archie and Eric that they needed to dance with Belle.

Gold sighed. He reconciled himself to the fact that he was going to be apart from her for a while. She now had four dances and he had three. Hopefully none of the others would return in the interim to add to mix.

Since the orchestra had taken a short break, Belle returned to the room before Gold had to "warm up" as she had suggested. He was at least grateful for that.

The music started up and Ariel suggested that she and Eric be the first ones to dance with them. Rum was happy with that arrangement. He felt a lot more confident after his dance with Belle so he wasn't worried about making a fool of himself.

The dance went quickly, and much to his delight, Eric suggested that they switch partners midstream. Gold was thrilled to have Belle back in his arms again. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

The dance ended and Ruby moved in next. Gold gritted his teeth. The only thing worse was that Belle was paired with Gaston. He still remembered how jealous he'd been that first night on the cruise when Belle had gone out dancing with Gaston and the others.

"What's wrong, Mr. Gold? You seem tense all of a sudden." Ruby sensed his discomfort.

"I'm not the best dancer, Miss Lucas. You'll have to make do with me as I am." He figured that would satisfy her.

Gold was pretty sure that Ruby harrumphed again. "You're very much like your grandmother in many ways, Miss Lucas." He decided to shift the attention to her.

Ruby did not look pleased. "My grandmother and I are very different people, Mr. Gold."

Gold smiled to himself. He could tell he'd hit a nerve. "Not as different as you might think. I see a lot of similarities."

Ruby, like her grandmother, didn't let him throw her off for long. "Belle and Gaston seem to be having a good time."

Instead of being upset, Gold laughed. "Exactly like her."

Ruby laughed too. "Maybe it's true."

From then on in, Gold relaxed and enjoyed the dance with her. And much to his delight, Mary Margaret cut in when they were halfway through. This was going better than expected. At least until he looked over to see that Jefferson was now dancing with Belle and whispering intimately into her ear. He wondered if he still had a crush on her.

"He's harmless, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret, like Ruby, had evidently read his mind. What was it with these women that they were able to see right through him?

"You wear your heart on your sleeve when it comes to Belle, Mr. Gold. I think it's very sweet."

"I'm really that obvious?" Gold had always prided himself on being inscrutable.

Mary Margaret giggled. "Yes."

He chuckled. Of course he was. Even David Nolan had seen through him back on the cruise… and Nolan wasn't exactly the most perceptive person out there. Moe had been the only one blind to everything that was going on around him. And Gold was pretty much convinced that he'd been more in denial than anything else.

Gold looked toward the doorway and his eyes met Nolan's. Apparently he and Moe had returned sooner than expected. He was sure it was due to the fact that Belle had mentioned cake. Moe must have been afraid that he might miss something.

"Your fiancé's back."

Mary Margaret didn't even glance in Nolan's direction. "Does he look jealous?"

Gold was taken aback. "You mean over me?"

"Yes, especially if he thinks we look good on the dance floor together."

Gold laughed. He knew Nolan and Moe liked to rib him about his accomplishments. However, he was pretty sure that dancing wasn't one of them.

"May I cut in?" Suddenly Nolan was standing beside them.

Gold chuckled and deferred to Mary Margaret. "OK. Just make sure you don't step on my foot again."

Gold grinned at Nolan as they exchanged places. Nolan laughed.

Gold was relieved. He'd made it through all the dancing.

"You looked good out there, old man." Moe placed his arm on Gold's shoulder as he stepped beside him. "Belle looks good too, don't you think?"

Gold's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. "Yes, she makes everyone around her look good too." He couldn't help noticing how smoothly she was dancing with Jefferson.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Moe guffawed. "Come out on the balcony and have a drink with me, Gold. From the looks of it Belle has a couple more dances ahead of her."

Moe was right. Hopper and Graham were still waiting to dance with her. Neal was the only one who hadn't yet returned.

Gold followed Moe outside. They got a drink and then stood at the balcony looking out. Gold spotted Neal and Emma heading up the beach path hand in hand. He chuckled to himself. It looked like things were progressing nicely in that quarter.

"Gold." Moe put his arm around him again. "So it's official."

"Yes."

They stood there in silence. It was the most subdued Gold had ever seen Moe. It reminded him of Belle's little episode earlier.

"You do realize that you'll be seeing Belle more now than you have for the past couple of years…"

"Yes, I know." Moe's voice was quiet.

"You're her father, my father-in–law, Neal's grandfather, and my business partner." He repeated what he'd said to Belle earlier. "You must know that we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"You know I don't want to interfere."

Gold chuckled to himself. What Moe wanted to do and what he actually did were two different things. "I know, Moe. Belle wants to see you as much as you want to see her. She was as upset as you are now earlier."

"She was?" Moe's mood brightened.

"Listen, Moe. Belle's extremely close to you and she wants it to stay that way. I don't see any reason for that to change."

"I appreciate that, Gold. I think I'm feeling overly sentimental today."

"It's OK, Moe. I understand. It's been emotional for all of us."

They remained silent for a while until they heard Belle's voice behind them.

"I thought I'd find you here." She squeezed in between them.

Gold slipped his arm around her waist and Moe placed his around her shoulders.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

Gold squeezed her waist. "We were discussing our favorite topic."

He saw the question in Belle's eyes.

"You."

Moe chimed in. "I was feeling a little lonely, Belle. Gold reassured me that the two of you wouldn't forget me."

"Oh, Dad." She placed her arm around his waist. "You'll be seeing us more than ever. I promise."

Gold squeezed her waist again. He knew she felt deeply for her father.

Moe kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, sweetheart. I guess I just needed to hear it said out loud."

"Would it make you feel better if we had cake now?" Belle's tone was that of a parent to a child.

Gold chuckled and Moe laughed heartily. "I think that would help."

Belle giggled. "I'm pretty sure I can arrange it. Give me a minute to let them know that we're ready for the cake and ice cream."

She was gone before they knew it. The same bell that had announced the dinner rang and Belle appeared again.

"I asked them to sound the bell so that everyone would have time to get back here for the cake cutting. I know Neal and Emma are still exploring the grounds."

"You rang?" Neal appeared out of nowhere.

Belle giggled. "I'm glad you're back. We'll be cutting the cake in a few minutes."

The rest of the guests began gathering on the balcony.

"You didn't dance with Belle yet, Neal." Ruby informed him as soon as she set eyes on him.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that." He approached Belle and bowed. She curtsied and took the hand he offered. He then launched into a lively romp around the balcony with her.

Everyone clapped and laughed. Moe guffawed. "It's good to see that they get on so well."

Gold agreed. He had everything he ever wanted. He felt himself getting emotional, but was wrenched right out of it by Ruby's next words.

"And you have to dance with Mr. Gold, Emma."

Gold was about to groan until he saw that Emma looked absolutely appalled. He chuckled to himself. He did love making her uncomfortable.

"Shall we, Miss Swan?" He offered his arm to her.

Emma stiffened as she accepted his offer. He could tell her brain was working overtime to try to find a way out of it.

"Miss Swan, you really must learn to let go a little. I assure you that you'll feel much better." Gold spoke to her as they awkwardly moved across the balcony.

"You know I like to be in control, Gold. Dancing doesn't come easily to me."

Gold chuckled. "We're very much alike in many ways, Miss Swan."

"How did you do it?"

Gold looked puzzled by her question.

"Learn to dance so gracefully. You seemed totally at ease when you danced with Belle earlier."

"Ah…" He thought about how Belle made him feel as though he could drop the masks when he was with her. "Belle has a lot to do with that… I noticed that you were having a good time when you danced with Neal."

Emma immediately stiffened again.

Gold pretended not to notice. "You know me well, Emma." He purposely used her first name. "If I can lower the walls I've built, so can you."

"And you think Neal's the one who can help me do that?" Her tone was challenging.

"That's for you to say, not me… but since you asked…" He grinned at her and she laughed.

"I get it, Gold…"

He noted that she'd relaxed considerably since they'd mentioned his son. Their dance, which had been awkward, became almost passable.

Neal and Belle danced their way over to them. "I think it may be time to switch partners. Belle prefers your smooth moves, Dad."

Belle bit her lip to hold back her laugh. Gold was sure she was thinking about just how unsmooth he was with her.

He smiled sexily back at her and she laughed out loud.

Neal looked from one to the other. He knew they had some secret communication going on between them. He handed Belle's hand to Gold as he took Emma's.

Gold was just about to kiss her when glasses began clinking and the cake was wheeled out onto the balcony. Everyone's attention turned to the cake. Gold raised Belle's hand to his lips and kissed it. She followed his lead and did the same. They smiled at each other.

"The cake is gorgeous, Belle." Ruby was the first to voice her approval.

Belle had to agree. The cake had turned out better than she'd envisioned it. Mother Blue has managed to incorporate the blue design from the cup and the roses in a way that was truly inspired. Belle squeezed Gold's hand.

Gold was happy that Belle was so pleased. Mother Blue had come through again for them. No matter what their differences, he could not fault her when it came to providing a flawless product.

"Is that real whipped cream?" Mary Margaret seemed surprised.

"Yes… that's why we couldn't bring it out earlier… and it's filled with strawberries and blueberries."

Ruby smirked. "Your favorites!" She made sure to lock eyes with both Belle and Gold.

Belle giggled as she realized that Ruby was referring to some of her shower gifts. Gold pretended to ignore her, something he was getting a lot of practice doing since he'd met Belle.

"We'll cut the cake together and then we'll feed each other a piece." Belle took the knife in hand as she instructed Gold to place his hand over hers. They fell naturally into a position with her leaning against him as he placed one hand around her waist from behind and the other hand over hers.

"This is nice, Mrs. Gold." He whispered his approval into her ear.

"Mmmm…" She purred her answer and he had to force his body not to react. Everyone had gathered around them to watch. He needed to be on his best behavior.

They cut slowly into the cake together to the cheers of their guests. Belle finished cutting to remove a piece and handed it to Gold on a plate. "You need to feed me a piece."

Gold grinned at her. He knew that some people liked to use the opportunity to get a few laughs, but he was not one of those people. He placed a small bite on the fork and very carefully fed it to her. His eyes were riveted to her lips as she parted them and took the morsel into her mouth. A tiny crumb landed on the side of her mouth and her gently wiped it away with his thumb.

Belle smiled at him. "Mmmm…"

He chuckled. She knew what she was doing.

"My turn now." She took the plate and fork from him and very tenderly fed him a piece of cake.

"Ditto." He grinned at her and she laughed.

The guests clapped and whistled. The music started up again and everyone began talking. The caterer wheeled the cake off to cut it. Within a few minutes they were back out again with coffee, tea, cake and a full ice cream station that had every flavor of ice cream and topping imaginable on it.

"I didn't know we were having ice cream, darling." Gold whispered in her ear.

"It's another tradition of ours that I wanted to include."

Gold pulled her closer. "Maybe we should wait until everyone leaves to have ours."

She stroked his cheek. "I wouldn't mind."

Gold's heart began to race again. He was more anxious than ever to be alone with her.

"I'm not sure where to start, Gold." Moe's voice interrupted them. "I may have to try every flavor." He guffawed.

Belle giggled. "That would be a lot of ice cream, Dad."

"I'm sure you can do it, Moe." Gold had complete faith in Moe's ability to consume vast amounts of food.

"You may know me better than my own daughter, Gold." Moe laughed heartily.

Belle caressed Gold's cheek again. She was suddenly feeling the need to be closer to him. They were both obviously anxious to be alone.

"This was a great idea, Belle." Neal called over to her from his spot beside Moe and David. They were all lined up to get ice cream.

"The cake is delicious!" Ariel came over to talk to them.

The next hour went by quickly with everyone enjoying the desserts to the max. Belle was convinced that her father and David were in a competition to see who could eat the most ice cream.

"I hope Dad doesn't overdo. I don't want him to get sick." Belle confided to Rum.

Gold groaned. He did not want the night to end the way the last food competition had ended. "You might want to pace yourself, Moe. I don't want to spend my wedding night holding your hand."

Everyone who'd heard the story of the lasagna competition laughed. Moe happily retold the story to those who hadn't. He laughed heartily over Gold's complete discomfort at having to care for him after he became ill from eating too much lasagna.

Gold laughed too, even though deep down he knew, as did Moe, that they'd bonded in a new way over that incident.

Moe sidled up to Gold to wrap his arm around his shoulders. "I have the best son-in-law."

Gold felt his emotions welling up as they always did when Moe complimented him. Belle squeezed his hand. She knew how much it meant to him when her dad acknowledged his feeling for him.

"And even though I know he'd take care of me tonight if I got sick, I would never dream of imposing on him on this night. First of all, my daughter would murder me…" Everyone laughed. "Secondly…" Moe laughed at what he was about to say. "I have a new grandson whom I'd ask to step in for his father."

More laughter.

"Wait! What?" Neal chuckled. "I think I'd better cut you off right now."

Moe laughed heartily as he whispered in Gold's ear. "I think he already has plans."

Gold laughed as both he and Moe looked at Neal.

It was clear that Neal knew what they were thinking by the warning look he gave them. Moe just laughed more. Gold tried his best to temper his laughter. There was no doubt in his mind that Neal wanted to leave the party with Emma and neither he nor Moe wanted to get in his way.

Fortunately for Neal, the conversation quickly took another turn. Everyone was laughing and talking and generally enjoying themselves. The guests continued drinking, eating, dancing and exploring the house and grounds for the next couple of hours. Nobody seemed anxious to leave.

As the sky began to turn gold and red with the setting sun, everyone gathered on the balcony to watch it dip below the horizon. Neal took the opportunity to photograph Belle and Gold in several more intimate poses that were made dramatic by the backdrop of the evening sky.

The loud laughter and talking quieted down as the guests watched the beautiful scene play out before them.

When the sun had set, they all began to get ready to take their leave. Belle left the room for less than a minute and returned with a gold box that she placed on the table behind her.

"What's in the box?"

Belle knew that Ruby would be the first to ask.

"I'm giving everyone a rose from my bouquet."

"Ooh. That's sweet! I was wondering if you were going to toss the bouquet." Mary Margaret voiced what some of them had been thinking.

"It's something like that. Since I didn't want to single out the women, I thought I'd give all of you an equal chance. Since there's only one red rose in the bouquet, the one who gets it is the next one who's destined to be married."

"I love this!" Ruby was quite enthusiastic.

Moe guffawed. "I should have known you'd come up with something unique."

Belle giggled. "Don't forget that you might be the one who gets it."

They all laughed, Moe the loudest of all. "I'd hate to see it wasted on me."

As each person said their good-byes and raved once again about the day, Belle handed them a rose. She gave away one white rose after the other. Gold's grin grew wider as it became apparent that only Emma, Moe and Neal were left. He could see Emma fidgeting as she approached. He could also see the relief on her face when Belle handed her a white rose.

"Only two roses left. One of you is getting the red one." Belle informed them.

Moe guffawed. "You want to go first, Neal?"

Neal gave his father a pointed look. "Sure, Moe." He held out his hand and Belle placed the red rose in it.

Moe slapped him on the back. "I guess this means I'm going to be attending another wedding soon… and it's not going to be mine." His laughter reverberated throughout the room.

Neal gave them all a dirty look and then laughed. "I wouldn't get too excited."

Gold stood there grinning at him. Belle giggled and hugged him. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Belle. I feel more hopeful about my life than I have for a long time."

He kissed Belle on the cheek and then hugged his dad. "It was a beautiful wedding. I promise to have photos for you soon."

The final hugs and kisses were exchanged. Belle and Gold watched as everyone got into their cars or the limo that they'd provided. They stood there with their fingers entwined, tightening their grip as the last vehicle pulled away.

They turned to face each other.

"Belle…" Gold's voice was filled with all the emotion of the day.

"Rum…" She pushed his hair back from his face.

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time before sharing the most tender of kisses.

To his immense surprise, the intense sexual desire that had been brewing in him, had morphed into a need to slowly savor every second of this time alone with her.

She smiled shyly at him. "This feels different."

"I know." He pulled her against him, a sudden need to be as close to her as possible overcoming him.

She placed her arms around him to pull him closer too.

His desire for her, which was often concentrated in one spot, seemed to expand outward until every inch of his being yearned to be one with her.

"Would you like an ice cream cone, sweetheart?" He wanted the rest of this evening to be perfect.

"I've been dying for one."

Gold laughed. "Well, let's remedy that." He slipped his arm around her waist and led her out to the ice cream station on the balcony. It didn't take them more than a few seconds to decide that they'd have the same flavors they'd chosen the first time they had ice cream together under the stars.

Gold made the cones for them and then they sat together on a bench where they could watch the stars.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Gold?" He slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. It just feels right, Rum. I'm completely at peace with myself." She smiled at him. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Gold's husband?"

"Belle…" His eyes filled with tears. "I feel like the luckiest man on earth."

"Rum…" She leaned her head against him. They sat quietly side by side until they finished their cones. When they were done, Gold rose and offered her his hand.

"I want to show you something in the ballroom."

Belle's eyes searched his. She could tell that he was a little nervous. She took his hand and let him lead her inside. She followed him across the room until they were standing in front of the gramophone that was located on a corner table.

"This is still in working condition… Let me show you." He reluctantly released her hand to tinker briefly with the antique item. After a minute, a tune that Belle immediately recognized began to play.

"Is it…?" The look on her face told him he'd made the right decision. The sweetly haunting melody filled the room.

He smiled at her and nodded yes. He then moved closer to her. "I've been waiting for this moment all day. Would you care to dance, Mrs. Gold?"

"I'd love to." He could see a sudden shyness in her demeanor that melted his heart. That vulnerable side of her that occasionally peeked through the confidence did things to him that he couldn't explain.

He took her hand in his and placed the other around her waist and drew her toward him until their foreheads touched. The simple act conveyed every emotion they were feeling for one another. He could sense tears that she'd so bravely held back all day forming in her eyes.

He slowly and carefully twirled her around the dance floor, dipping her at one point to stare into her eyes. Everything she was feeling was evident on her face. She stroked his cheek with her hand and he knew that everything was different as she had stated earlier.

It was as though tonight was their first time together. He would be gentle with her and she would be the same with him. His whole body burned with a desire for her that would not be easily sated. It would require the sweetest and tenderest of touches that only she knew how to give. And he would worship every inch of her body until she begged him to become one with her.

The music came to an end as he dipped her one last time.

She stroked his cheek again and he leaned into her hand. His need to feel her touch was increasing.

"I love you, Rum…" Her eyes drank him in.

"Belle…" His voice was filled with emotion. "Let's go upstairs."

"Yes…" He could hear a little bit of nervousness in her voice. It made him feel slightly better about his own nerves.

They made their way up the stairs, stopping briefly on the landing to kiss. Gold could not get close enough to her. The need to feel her against him kept growing.

He walked her over to the bedroom and unlocked the door. He opened it, led her in, and then closed it behind them.

The room was aglow with candles and the bed had been turned down. It took Belle a few seconds to focus. Then she laughed. Gold felt the tension ebbing out of him.

"This is perfect!" There was a towel crocodile on the bed with a red rose clenched in its mouth. Rose petals were scattered about.

"You like it?" Gold was already smiling at her reaction.

"I love it!" She wrapped her arms enthusiastically around his neck and kissed him. The warm desire that had been cloaking his body suddenly began moving to his center. He felt his cock growing hard.

Belle kissed him again and ran both of her hands through his hair. His need for her was becoming urgent.

As if reading his thoughts, Belle moved her hands down to loosen his tie and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt. Her movements were tentative, revealing the shyness that she was still feeling.

Gold circled her wrists with his hands. "Come, sweetheart…" He led her to the cushioned stool in front of the vanity. She sat down to face herself in the mirror. He stood behind her and met her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Belle. Look at yourself." He carefully removed the two roses that were clipped to her hair and then slowly and sensually combed his fingers through the long soft strands, gently massaging her scalp as he did so. She watched his movements through the mirror, moaning softly as his fingers continued to caress her.

He kissed the top of her head and traced her lips with his thumb. When she parted her lips in response, his cock sprang up. He caught her earlobe between his teeth. She whimpered and reached up to touch his face.

He kissed the palm of her hand and then trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. He looked up to catch her eyes in the mirror.

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

She bit her lip. "Sorry."

He chuckled. There were twice as many buttons on the bodice of her dress as there had been on the overlay. He bit her shoulder so that she could just feel his teeth. "I like undressing you."

"Mmmmm…" She whimpered her response.

He commenced to slowly unbutton each of the tiny pearls that held her bodice together. His cock continued to harden as he moved down the row to her waist. "The last one." He rose up to stand behind her. "Let me see you, Belle."

He lowered the top of her bodice so that her firm pert breasts were bared to both of them in the mirror.

He moaned. "Look how beautiful you are, Belle." She watched him through the mirror as he brought his hands around her to cup her breasts. His thumbs caressed her nipples.

Belle's body shuddered as an intense flash of heat rushed to her center. Watching him touch her aroused her in new ways.

"Stand up, Belle. Let's pull this down further."

She let out a strangled little sound that made his cock stiffen and throb.

"Are you naked under this, darling?" His cock pressed urgently against his trousers at the thought that she'd had nothing on under that gown all day.

"Mmmm…"

He felt a growl of passion form in his throat. His resolve to be completely gentle with her was being tested. His need for her was growing rapidly. He knew that it was going to take extreme willpower to hold back.

Gold pulled the gown down past her hips to reveal that she was indeed naked. The growl escaped from his throat.

"Belle…" He sank his teeth back into her shoulder.

She whimpered as she reached back with her right hand to place it behind his head. The act exposed her body to him even more. He choked back another growl and brought his hands back to her breasts. She stretched more, silently willing him to run his hands over every inch of her exposed skin.

He could not resist if he wanted to. The feeling of her smooth soft skin under his hands sent a jolt of electricity through his body and he felt her body react in kind. Gold pressed his cock against her. He could no longer bear not feeling her body against his.

"Does this feel good, Belle?" His hands trailed over her stomach and abdomen and over and around her waist and hips and butt.

"Yes...**"** Her voice almost sounded pained. He was sure she was as aroused as he was.

He slid his hand down to the spot between her legs. She parted them slightly to give him easier access.

"I know, darling."

He allowed his index finger to lightly graze her before settling softly on her clit.

"Rum..." She clenched his hair in her hand and he moved his finger slowly against her. He stroked her with circular little movements until she was writhing under his touch.

She whimpered. "Rum..."

He clamped down on her shoulder with his teeth and she moaned loudly.

"I'm going to come."

He increased the pressure of his finger on her and she cried out as her body stiffened and then collapsed against him.

"I'm sorry, Rum. I couldn't hold back." Belle sounded genuinely upset.

"Sweetheart..." He placed his hands around her waist and held her close to him. "We needed to take the edge off a little." He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. As intense as his desire was for her, his desire to please her was stronger.

"You've been good all week, unlike the other one of us." He still felt guilty over what had happened a couple of days ago.

"I liked that you couldn't wait." She turned around to face him. "I like knowing how much you want me." She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it aside. Her hands caressed his chest and then moved down to his belt buckle.

Gold's cock strained. Her earlier shyness had given way to her natural instincts. They had an extreme comfort level with each other when it came to sex that excited him more than anything.

Belle positioned herself behind him so that he could see a full view of himself in the mirror.

"Let's take this off." She pulled his shirt off of him so that he stood there bare-chested. She ran her hands over his chest while kissing his back.

"Your skin is so smooth. I love how it feels. I could spend the whole day touching you."

Gold's cock strained at her words. He loved the feel of her hands on him.

"I want you to look at yourself, Rum."

Her hands moved to the button on his pants. She undid the button, pulled the zipper down and then lowered his pants and boxers together. His cock sprang up flat against his stomach.

Belle placed her left arm around his waist and caught his eyes in the mirror. "Look how beautiful you are." She wrapped her right hand around his cock, watching him as he watched her. He arched his back and moaned when she slid her hand up the length of it. She bit his back while she rubbed her thumb over the head.

"Belle.." His voice was hoarse.

"Does that feel good, Rum?"

"Yes…" He swallowed. "Too good."

She gently ran her hand up and down the shaft several more times while he watched through the mirror.

He finally put his hand over hers to stop her. "I need you badly."

"Me too." She kissed his back again.

"Come." He took her hand and led her to the bed where they lay down facing each other. Gold pulled her as close to himself as possible. He wanted every inch of their bodies to touch.

He raked his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips. "I love you so much, Belle."

"You know I feel the same way, Rum." She squeezed him tightly against her.

As aroused as he was, he was content to lie there next to her for as long as she wanted. His desire had once again spread to his whole body, so much so that he craved the feeling of her pressed against him more than anything. He did not want to separate from her in any way.

He caressed her back and kissed her temple. She ran her hands up and down his back and eventually over his butt. His cock responded violently when she touched him there.

Belle lifted her leg over his hip, being careful not to move away from him. Her need to feel him against her was as great as his.

She took his cock in her hand and guided him to her opening. He carefully pushed the head of his cock into her and stopped. They kissed with open mouths for several minutes as he very gradually and slowly buried his cock deep inside of her. A moan reverberated in his throat. She kissed him deeply.

"I could stay like this all night, sweetheart." His need for release was not as great as his desire to be one with her. He did not want to part now that they were joined together.

Belle pulled him closer to her with the leg that was draped over him. He groaned and kissed her slowly and passionately. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. He rocked very slowly against her as they kissed and held each other tightly.

As they kissed and rocked, the little sounds that Belle was making became more pronounced. Their slow shallow movements were stimulating her clit. He could feel the fluids dripping from her. His cock seemed to thicken and grow in response. Her little sounds turned to into full-fledged moans and whimpers.

He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. They were almost black with desire.

Gold kissed her again and began to thrust carefully into her, now pulling out farther before pushing back in. Her little cries made him know that he was hitting her in just the right places.

He gradually increased his pace until he knew that he was past the point of no return. He could feel his heart and hers beating wildly in their chests. He couldn't hold back much longer. He shortened his thrusts again so that his pubic bone ground against her clit at each pass. Her cries increased as she arched her back and pushed back against him. Suddenly, he felt her spasm around him and clench him tightly. He thrust rapidly into her several more times until his sperm spurted out of him.

He pulled Belle closer, not wanting to be separated. Their hearts beat in rhythm as they clung tightly to one another. Belle lowered the leg that she had draped around him and snuggled closer to him.

"That was perfect, Rum."

"It was." He agreed. He couldn't have asked for a better first time as husband and wife.

Belle looked up and smiled happily at him. "I love being Mrs. Gold."

His eyes teared up. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Belle."

"Rum?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Are there a lot of new Beauty &amp; the Beast paintings in this room?"

Even though he'd been tearful a moment earlier, Gold found himself trying not to grin. Leave it to her to notice now.

"I knew you had trouble choosing which one you wanted me to buy you on the cruise." He tried not to look guilty.

"So you bought all of them?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"You could say that." He hoped she wouldn't be angry at him.

"Oh, Rum!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her happily back. "I thought you might be angry."

"I know that it makes you happy to buy me things so I'm trying to get used to it."

Gold chuckled. "That's a relief."

"Rum?" She didn't like the way he'd said it.

"We should get some sleep, Mrs. Gold."

She could tell he was trying to distract her.

"What else did you buy me?"

"It's getting late, Mrs. Gold. I need my beauty rest." He laughed.

She responded by tickling him until he pinned her down. Finally she capitulated. "OK. You win. You don't have to tell me until tomorrow. Just know that I have a present for you too."

Gold was not expecting that. "But you already gave me your diary."

"I have something else that I made for you."

Gold was moved again. Here she was giving the intimate parts of herself to him and making things for him. No matter what he bought her it couldn't compare to that.

Belle could see the tears in his eyes. She kissed his eyelids and then his lips. "You're right, Rum. We should get some sleep. I want to be well rested for our first full day together as Mr. and Mrs. Gold."

Gold lay back against the pillows and pulled her close. She always knew the right thing to say to make him feel better. "Good night, Mrs. Gold. I love you."

"Good night, Mr. Gold. I love you too."


	57. The Honeymoon Day

"Good morning, Mrs. Gold."

Belle smiled without opening her eyes when she felt his breath on her ear.

Gold kissed her gently on the lips. "I made you breakfast."

"You did?" She peeked at him through half-closed eyes, her smile growing wider as her eyes met his.

"We're married, Rum… I'm your wife and you're my husband." The joy on her face made his heart beat rapidly.

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "This is what hearing you say that does to me."

"Me too." She drew his hand over and placed it on her chest.

"Oh, Belle." He kissed her tenderly again. He still could not believe that he wasn't in a dream.

They kissed for several minutes until Gold realized that he was not as in control of himself as he'd thought he was earlier.

"Why don't we have our breakfast?" He didn't want to ruin the romantic meal he'd planned for them.

She bit back a smile that made him know that she was well aware of what he was thinking. He grinned guiltily at her.

"This is sweet of you, Rum." She raked her fingers through his hair. That one act made his cock, which was already hardening, spring up. At least he'd put on boxers when he went down to make her breakfast.

He tried to recover by fluffing the pillows behind her so that she could sit up.

"This is so nice." She sat up and back against the pillows.

Gold swallowed hard. He had almost forgotten that she was not wearing anything so her beautiful, inviting breasts were now exposed to him. He tried hard not to stare at her, but even though he knew her body intimately, it excited him anew every time he saw her naked.

She bit her lip again. "Those strawberries look good to me."

Gold forced himself to concentrate on feeding her. He picked up a strawberry and held it to her lips. She took a nibble from the end. "Mmmm…. That's delicious." She opened her mouth again so that he could feed the rest to her.

She licked her lips. "I love you, Rum."

The words made his cock harden more. "I'd do anything for you, Belle." His heart hurt as it filled with emotions.

"I know. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Gold took her hand and kissed it. She always made him feel special. "I'm the lucky one, sweetheart."

"Rum…" She stroked his cheek. "I can't stop saying how much I love being Mrs. Gold."

Gold couldn't speak.

"Why don't you have a little taste of something. I don't want to eat alone." Belle could tell when his emotions got the better of him.

He hesitated a moment and then grinned at her. As overwhelmed as he was with emotions, his mind still went there.

"Rum?" She could sense what he was thinking.

"Just a little taste?" He could not hide his delight at her suggestion.

She tried to look stern, but broke down in giggles. "It's our honeymoon so you should do whatever you want. I won't object."

Gold's smile widened. "I've been dying for a little taste since you sat up." His eyes didn't leave hers as he bent down to her breasts. He circled her right nipple with his tongue until she was squirming.

She whimpered.

"That was very tasty, darling." He looked extremely satisfied with himself. "Let me give you a little bite of this blueberry muffin. It's delicious." He fed her a small piece of muffin. He watched her eat it and watched as she licked her lower lip with her tongue.

"My turn again." He bent down to her other breast and teased her left nipple with his tongue. She leaned back so that he could reach her more easily. "You taste so good sweetheart." He brought both hands up to her breasts and caressed them. "And you feel so good too."

Belle whimpered again.

"OK, darling. I see you want more." He grinned at her and fed her another piece of muffin. "Would you like a sip of juice?"

She nodded and he brought the glass to her lips. He took a sip after her and then placed his open mouth back on her right nipple. The cold from the juice made it harden immediately. He sucked on the hardened little peak until she moaned and grasped his head with her hands and dug in deeply.

"I need another sip of juice." He took another sip and then moved his mouth to her left breast. Once again the cold made her nipple harden. He sucked on it by carefully drawing it into his mouth and almost inhaling it in.

Belle held onto him again as he sucked hungrily on her. Her stifled cries and moans made his cock throb.

"Rum…"

"OK, sweetheart. Let me feed you another strawberry." He kissed her mouth before pressing the fruit to her lips. She whimpered and took a bite.

He placed the other half in his mouth. "So sweet!" He kissed her lips again. "But there's something that's even sweeter to me." He pulled the sheet off of her to expose her naked body completely. Belle whimpered.

"Open those legs for me, darling, I want to get a little taste of that sweet nectar."

Belle complied without hesitation. He chuckled. He knew how much she wanted this.

"You're so beautiful, Belle. Let me get a better look." He began to gently separate her folds with his fingers, lightly stroking her in all the right spots. She whimpered and arched her back every time he touched her .

"Rum…"

"So very beautiful." He held her open with his fingers and pressed his lips to her.

"Rum, please…"

He pushed his tongue into her and she grasped his head. He twirled it around inside her. "Mmmm…. You taste so good, darling."

She whimpered.

"Let me try more of you." He ran his tongue up and down her folds until she was crying out and pulling on his hair.

"Please, Rum… please."

"OK, darling." He separated her folds again and placed his tongue flat against her clit. She whimpered and pushed against him.

"I saved the best for last." He licked her slowly with the broad flat of his tongue. She cried out.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm…" Her strangled little cry made his cock drip.

"You're so tasty that I may just have to devour you now. I don't think I can hold back any longer."

She whimpered and squirmed and arched her back. Her fingers dug deeply into this head. "Please…"

Gold knew what she needed. He slowly began to stroke her clit with his tongue using a steady back and forth movement. Her little cries excited him and made him want to suck her into his mouth. He placed his whole mouth over her and sucked her deeply in. She screamed out and opened her legs wider. His cock felt ready to burst.

He continued to suck on her while teasing her clit repeatedly with the tip of his tongue.

She gasped and arched her back again. Gold placed his hands under her butt to hold her in place while he alternated sucking on her and licking her until her cries increased and she squirmed uncontrollably under him. He made one last concentrated effort that made her scream out and then go completely still.

"Rum..." He voice was almost inaudible.

He gently lowered her butt back onto the bed and she drew her legs together. He lay down next to her and covered her with his hand. She seemed to need that whenever she had an intense orgasm.

She snuggled against him, pulling the sheets back up over them. Her body needed time to recover.

"That was incredible, Rum."

He felt happy. There's nothing he wanted more than to please her in every way he could. "I enjoyed it too, Mrs. Gold."

Her hand found his cock as he said it. He groaned loudly. "I'm pretty far gone, Belle."

"I need to touch you, Rum." She stroked him gently with her soft little hand.

"Belle…" He was torn. As much as he wanted to be in her, he also wanted her hands on him. His body craved her touches like nothing else. "Your hand feels so good on me, darling. I never want you to stop touching me." He meant what he said. He couldn't bear to be without her gentle touches.

"I always want to touch you, Rum… all of you." She grasped him more firmly and he moaned.

He sought her lips with his and kissed her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and she stroked it with hers.

He moaned into her mouth as her hand worked magic on his cock. She was in complete sync with his needs, from the firmness of her touch to the speed and rhythm of her movements.

He moaned loudly. "That's perfect."

She tightened her grip slightly and increased her speed. "Belle." He clung tightly to her and emitted a guttural groan when his seed spurted out of him.

He nuzzled her neck and pulled her against him.

"I love you, Rum."

"Belle." He kissed her on the lips.

After a few minutes of lying quietly in each other's arms, Gold kissed her nose and grinned at her. "I'm afraid I interrupted your breakfast. You must be starving."

She laughed. "I am a little hungry."

He laughed with her. How did he know it? She could be in the throes of ecstasy and still have an appetite. "I'm sorry. Let me finish feeding you."

"Let's feed each other." She giggled. "We have all day to enjoy our honeymoon… and every night this week."

"I like the sound of that." He gave her his sexiest look and she burst out laughing.

He wanted to tickle her so he did.

She shrieked and tried to pull away. "Rum!" She reprimanded him and he let her go. His cock, much to his surprise, twitched slightly. It was going to be a good day.

"OK, Mrs. Gold. We'll do what you want." He placed the tray between them on the bed so that they wouldn't be so easily distracted."Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Perfect!" She smiled at him in a way that made his heart beat faster.

"Good. Now let me get you fed before you perish from lack of nourishment." He chuckled as he teased her.

She giggled as she hungrily ate the muffin he offered her. "That was yummy..." She picked up another muffin. "Now it's your turn." She fed him a piece at a time, offering him a drink in between bites.

They continued feeding each other until they were both full. Gold removed the tray from the bed and moved it onto the dresser. He got back in and wrapped his arms around her. "That was delicious, Mrs. Gold, but nowhere near as tasty as you." He kissed her tenderly.

She smiled at him. "Were you thinking we'd stay in bed all day today?"

Gold searched her eyes and chuckled. He knew exactly how to read her. "You tell me." He was sure she had something planned.

"I was hoping we could relax on the beach a bit. We couldn't really relax yesterday with all of our wedding guests here." She looked shyly at him as she made the suggestion.

Gold tried not to grin. If he wasn't going to get to spend the day naked with her in bed, then at least he'd be spending part of the day with her almost naked in a tiny bikini.

Belle smiled knowingly at him. "I bought a new bikini for the occasion. I think you'll like it."

Gold laughed. She'd obviously read his mind. "And here I was hoping you'd be covered up from head to toe. You know I like layers."

"I'm the one who likes layers, Mr. Gold… and I plan on peeling them off of you a little at a time… so dress accordingly."

"As you wish." He rolled her over so that she was lying on top of him. "You know I like it when you take charge."

She straddled him. "I know… I promise you're going to enjoy yourself this week."

Gold cock stirred again. He was already enjoying himself. "I think now may be a good time to give you part of your gift." He felt an urgent need to do something for her.

"Part of it?" She questioned him.

"There are 4 packages for you to open."

Belle smiled. "That's cheating, Mr. Gold. It's way too many gifts."

His cock stirred more. He could tell she was happy in spite of what she was saying.

"I thought you'd be willing to indulge me this one time since we're not going away for our honeymoon."

"OK." She agreed. "But I'm going to save my gift to you for later." She bent down to kiss him and his cock hardened considerably. It was amazing what she was able to do to him.

The kiss lingered and Gold's arousal increased. Finally Belle pulled away. "I'm ready."

Gold chuckled at the thought that crossed his mind.

"What are you thinking, Rum?" She was too quick for him.

"I'm thinking that you may have to help me retrieve your gift. It's the gold box in my nightstand." He congratulated himself on his save.

Belle didn't look convinced, but she still willingly reached over and opened the drawer. There were 4 small boxes in it - all the exact same size. The only thing distinguishing them were the wrappings. She extracted the gold box. "Should I open it?"

"Please do." He watched her as she unwrapped it.

"It's a charm! She giggled. "Is this a life jacket?"

"Yes, and it open and closes." He smiled at her.

Belle attempted to open it with no luck so Rum took it from her to show her how. "I see you're as adept with this charm as you were with the real thing."

Belle tickled him and then hugged him. "I love it! It's such a perfect reminder of our first meeting. Thank you!"

She kissed his lips. "How did you find something like this?"

Gold laughed. "I told you I have connections."

"Hmmmm..." She sat there scrutinizing him. "There's still a lot I don't know about you that I need to find out." She lowered her hands onto his chest and caressed him.

He moaned involuntarily as he felt his erection growing.

"I think we should get ready to head to the beach." Belle continued to caress his chest. "Do you know where your bathing suit is?"

"Yes, Mrs. Gold." He pulled her down to kiss him again.

They kissed until she extracted herself from him and got off the bed. "I'll get ready in the bathroom. You can get dressed in here."

He chuckled. "Yes, Mrs. Gold." He didn't know why he liked saying that so much.

Belle giggled. "I don't want you to see my bathing suit until we get to the beach, Mr. Gold." She stressed his name and he laughed.

Gold retrieved his bathing suit from the dresser drawer. The t-shirt the cruise had provided was folded next to it so he decided that he would wear it as another layer. He knew Belle would like it. He found sunglasses and Belle's straw hat. This time he put the hat on willingly knowing that it would make her laugh. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

"I'm all set!" She emerged from the bathroom wearing the sundress that he recognized from their first night on the cruise. He could see the straps of a gold bathing suit under it. He liked her choice of colors.

"You look lovely, Belle." He couldn't wait to compliment her.

She smiled at him and then giggled. "You look adorable!" She rushed over and threw her arms around his neck. "I love that you're wearing the cruise t-shirt and my hat." She kissed him and then slid her hands down his chest and under the t-shirt to caress his bare skin. His cock hardened immediately.

"I'm glad I meet your approval." He kissed her. "But I'm going to give the hat back to you to wear. I don't want you to get too much sun."

"Absolutely not!" She rubbed her thumbs over his nipples and he whimpered. "I have another one that I can wear… besides, I think you're very sexy in it… it's doing things to me."

Gold was tempted to drag her back onto the bed with him. He had a feeling that he was heading into a couple of hours of torture with this little foray down to the beach. His body was already in a state of arousal. He nuzzled her neck and growled into her ear. "I can do things to you right here, right now if you'd like, Mrs. Gold."

Belle giggled. "I'm sure you could, Mr. Gold, but you know how much better things are with a little denial leading up to them."

Gold groaned loudly enough for her to hear. He knew she was up to no good.

Belle lifted up his shirt and kissed him directly on the chest. "I promise you'll be happy we waited."

Gold had a sudden urge to spank her which just made his cock harder.

"I love you, Rum." She kissed his chest again.

He had to admit that she was good. She had him exactly where she wanted him. He chuckled. "I love you too, Belle."

She kissed him once more and then gathered up sunscreen and a large blanket before leading him downstairs and out the door.

"It's such a beautiful day! I'm glad we're spending some time outside." She squeezed the hand she was holding.

Gold agreed.

They made their way down to the beach and found a nice flat spot for their blanket that was shaded by a rock cliff. Belle sat down and invited him to sit down next to her. He immediately complied, placing his arm around her shoulder as he made himself comfortable.

"This is the perfect honeymoon day!" Belle wrapped her arm around his waist.

"It is." Gold couldn't agree more. He suddenly felt slightly choked up. He tightened his grip on her.

"I'm so content and at peace. I've never felt like this before." She rested her head on his shoulder and took his free hand in hers.

Gold knew exactly what she meant. "You're home for me, Belle."

Belle squeezed his hand. "Yes... that's it."

Gold's heart was so filled with love for her that it physically hurt. He felt an urgent need to express what he was feeling, but didn't know how, so he sat there holding her tightly.

After several minutes had passed, Belle slipped her hand under his shirt to caress his bare chest again. Gold's body responded in record time. Evidently that urgent need to express his feelings had found an outlet. He almost felt guilty about it until Belle's own words reassured him.

"I want to show you how you make me feel." She smiled at him as she bit her lower lip.

Gold almost felt light-headed as the remaining blood in his body rushed to his cock. He wasn't going to have to make any effort to show her just how he was feeling.

She giggled and moved her hand down his chest to his abdomen. She worked her way under the elastic waist of his swimming trunks, stopping short of touching his cock.

"Belle..." He was desperate to feel her hand on him.

"I think we need to remove some of these layers, Rum. You have too much clothing on." She extracted her hand from his bathing suit and knelt in between his legs. His cock was very noticeably straining against his clothing.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and then leaned forward to kiss him ever so lightly before pulling back. "Let me see your eyes." She took his sunglasses off and then sat back to get a good look at him. "That's better. You should never hide that beautiful face behind dark glasses." Her hand reached up to remove his hat as she spoke. "And nothing should ever hide your gorgeous head of hair." She tenderly raked her fingers through his hair several times. His cock throbbed and he whimpered.

"You hair is so soft, Rum. I love touching it." She continued to play with his hair before kissing him again.

"Belle..." He couldn't seem to form any other words.

"And speaking of gorgeous..." She lowered her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and proceeded to pull it off of him. "...nothing should ever cover up your body."

Her eyes followed her hands as they roamed over his chest.

Gold moaned repeatedly. His cock couldn't bear much more.

"Lie back, Rum. These swim trunks are in the way." Gold realized that she was completely undressing him on the beach. He couldn't believe that he was more excited than shocked by it. He raised his butt up off the ground as she pulled his bathing suit down.

Before he could catch a breath, her hands were running up the insides of his thighs. He arched his back and moaned. His cock was dripping.

"I've been waiting to do this all morning." He felt her lips on his thighs where her hands had been a moment before.

He reached down to place one hand on her head. "Belle... please."

He heard her make those sexy little sounds she made when she was aroused. Then he felt her tongue flit across his balls before settling flat against the base of his cock. He forced himself to stay completely still in anticipation of what would come next. She slid her tongue up the shaft of his cock to the head. Her tongue then traced the rim and lapped up the fluid that was dripping out of the opening. Gold moaned and clutched the blanket with his free hand.

"Mmmmm…" She purred repeatedly as she licked him thoroughly.

"Belle." He stroked her hair gently even though he needed to grasp her tightly when she took the full head of his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. Gold groaned and arched his back. She cupped his balls with one hand while stroking his cock with the other. Gold's eyes rolled back into his head. He knew he couldn't last long.

"Belle…"

She concentrated her efforts even more intently on him. He moaned loudly. As much as he wanted to be in her, he did not want her to stop. The sensations of her mouth and hands on him were driving him to a point from which he didn't want to return.

Belle sucked and slurped and licked him until he was begging for release. She squeezed his balls with the exact pressure he needed to push him over the edge. He moaned loudly and grasped her head with both hands as the seed gushed out of him and she sucked him dry.

His whole body lay limp on the blanket when she was done with him.

Belle sidled up next to him. "Was that good?" She asked almost shyly.

"Belle…" He pulled her closer. "That was amazing."

"I wanted it to be." She pressed against him.

Gold knew that she had to be extremely aroused. He grinned at her. "When am I going to see your bikini?" He wanted her to remove her clothing.

"Now?" She bit her lower lip.

Gold growled and nuzzled her neck. "Yes, Mrs. Gold… now. Stand up so I can get a good look at it."

Belle stood up and pulled the sundress up and over her head and tossed it aside. She stood there in a tiny gold bikini that left very little to the imagination. Gold could see the outline of her hard nipples pressing against the thin fabric of her top. His eyes lingered on her breasts before moving down to the tiny patch of fabric that comprised the bottom half.

"Do you like it?"

He gave her his sexiest grin. "I think you know the answer to that, sweetheart. Come closer. I want to feel the fabric." He chuckled.

Belle giggled and straddled his waist. "Is this close enough?"

"It's ideal... now let me touch it." He rubbed his thumbs over the fabric that was barely covering her nipples.

Belle emitted a strangled little sound and tightened her thighs around him.

"I like this, darling." He continued to stroke her already hard nipples, making her squirm against him.

"Now tell me what this is for?" He grasped the little bow that was nestled between her breasts. "What will happen if I pull on it?"

Belle whimpered. "Why don't you try it and see?"

God pulled on the tie and the bikini top fell open to reveal her perfect little breasts to him. Gold felt his cock stir in spite of the fact that he was completely sated. Her beauty never ceased to arouse him.

"Beautiful." He caressed her bare breasts with his hands. "Can I have a little taste, darling?"

Belle whimpered again. She moved up higher so that she could lean over and lower her breasts to his mouth.

"So beautiful, sweetheart." He caressed her left breast with his thumb while very slowly flicking his tongue across her right nipple.

Belle made little sounds and pressed against him.

He switched sides and gave the same attention to her left breast.

"I need more, darling." He carefully sucked her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Then he gently sucked on her until she cried out.

"Rum..."

"OK, sweetheart." He knew what she wanted. "Why don't you lie down on the blanket now. I want to get a better look at the bottom half of your bikini."

She whimpered and moaned softly and did as he said.

"Let me see what we have here." He spread her legs apart and ran his finger over the little triangle of fabric that was covering her.

Belle arched her back and opened her legs wider.

He continued to trace his finger over the fabric until she begged for more. "Rum... please..."

He bent his head forward and kissed her lightly where his finger had been. Then he pressed his lips and mouth harder against her.

She cried out. "Rum..."

"OK, sweetheart." He tugged on the two bows on her bikini that were situated on each hip. "What will happen if I pull these apart?"

She whimpered as he untied the bows that held her bathing suit in place. It slipped down off of her to reveal her naked body to him.

Gold felt the blood enter his cock. "I like this bikini a lot, Belle." He now traced his finger through her folds for the longest time before finally lingering on her clit.

She moaned and arched her back again.

"Yes, darling, I know." He continued stroking her clit with circular little motions, increasing the pressure in gradual increments.

She moaned and cried quietly.

Then, without warning, he drew her clit into his mouth. She gasped and cried out as he sucked her thoroughly and then used his tongue to make her pant and scream. She dug her fingers into his skull and cried his name until he brought her up and over the edge. He pressed one final gentle kiss against her when he knew she could take no more.

He lay down next to her and pulled her against him. They stayed like that for a while until he felt her heartbeat finally settle down.

"Was that what you wanted, darling?" He grinned at her as he kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm... that was perfect - it was exactly what I needed." She kissed him back. "I was planning something else, but things got out of hand with us like they usually do." She looked deeply into his eyes and then traced his lower lip with her thumb.

Gold's cock responded. What could she have possibly been planning? He waited for her to elaborate.

"I thought we would go skinny dipping when we first got here and that would lead to other things." She giggled. "I was going to undress you and then entice you to follow me into the water, but I didn't have the heart to torture you that much when I saw the state you were in." She giggled again.

This time Gold did not hesitate to tickle her. "Are you trying to place the whole blame on me for ruining your plan?"

She shrieked and tried to get away from him. He held her down. "I'm not going to let you go until you admit that you played a key role in working me up to that 'state'".

Belle tried to escape again, but he wouldn't let her. "OK, you win. I'm just as guilty as you are."

"Thank you." He still didn't let her go. He wanted to be close to her.

She settled back against him. "Rum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He held her tightly.

"We can still go swimming." She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Do you mean swimming or skinny dipping?" He was learning that he had to very precise with her if he didn't want to be blindsided.

Belle giggled. "Swimming without our clothes on."

Gold chuckled. He had half a mind to tickle her again. "You're lucky I love you so much, Mrs. Gold."

Belle hugged him tightly. "I know... it will be fun." She smiled widely at him.

His heart fluttered. How could he ever say no to her about anything? "You know I live to grant your every wish and satisfy your every desire."

Belle giggled. "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Gold." She extracted herself from his grasp and stood up. "I'll remember that later today. She turned and headed toward the water.

Gold stared after her, his eyes glued to her naked form and that pert little butt that always sent that same surge of desire through his body.

Belle stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

As Gold scrambled to get up, he noted that he was partially erect again. "Don't be naughty, Mrs. Gold."

She laughed and raced off into the water where she watched him gingerly make his way to the water's edge. She stared at him appreciatively and it made his cock harden further. He entered the water a little at a time while she watched him from a distance. When he was in up to his thighs, he suddenly dove in and swam rapidly toward her.

She tried to swim away, but she was no match for him. She may have been faster than him on land, but he had her beat in the water. He caught up to her and pulled her against him.

"Hello, Mrs. Gold." He growled into her ear.

"Hi, Rum." She raked her fingers through his wet hair.

The day was only half done and they both knew that this was going to be the best honeymoon ever.


	58. The Honeymoon Continues

"Have I told you how cute you look when your hair's all wet and slicked back?" Belle bit her lower lip as she used both hands to smooth his hair back and away from his face.

A fresh wave of arousal pulsed through Gold's body. This "swimming without clothes on", as Belle had so aptly termed it, agreed with him.

"No, you've never mentioned that before, Mrs. Gold." His hands roamed over her soft wet skin, finally settling on her breasts.

He looked deeply into her eyes where he could see that she was no more immune than he was. He caressed her breasts tenderly. A tiny moan escaped her lips.

"Well, it's true." She managed to respond weakly.

Gold chuckled. It was obvious to him that Belle was far from sated. He, himself, was going to need some time to recover (he was amazed by his body's resilience up to this point), but Belle was ready to go again. He just had to decide if he was going to indulge her or make her beg.

"Have I told you how cute you look every second of every day?" His hands continued caressing her.

"Yes, you have…" She murmured.

"And how you're so sexy that you make it impossible for me to think clearly?" Gold slid his hands down her sides and around her until he grasped her butt with both hands to pull her closer.

"Rum…" She brushed her lips against his and rifled her fingers through his hair until he was moaning. Desire coursed through his veins.

"You're doing it to me again, Mrs. Gold." He pressed his lips firmly against hers until she parted her lips to let him in.

She whimpered into his mouth and clasped her hands behind his neck. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and press against him. He liked how easy it was to hold her in the water. He placed his hands under her butt. She moaned quietly. He was right. She needed more attention.

He kissed her on the neck. "What is it, sweetheart?" He nibbled her earlobe.

She bit her lip and looked at him shyly. "Nothing… I just like being close to you."

Gold chuckled to himself. He knew better. "Are you sure, darling?"

She hesitated. "Yes." Then she gave him a kiss that left him breathless. "We should go for a little swim. Let's see if you can catch me again."

She used him as leverage to launch herself into the water. It took him several seconds to realize what she was doing. By then she had already put a sizable distance between them.

Gold would play her game. If they were going to stay in their secluded little cove, she was going to have to stop or turn around at some point. Either way, he'd catch up with her.

He dove in after her and quickly pulled up behind her. He purposely kept that distance, knowing the he had her trapped whatever she decided to do. When they approached the end of the cove she took a sharp turn in an attempt to elude him. Gold, however, was much too clever and quick for her. He'd already anticipated her move and was there to catch her in his arms.

Belle surrendered by throwing her arms around his neck and once again wrapping her legs around his waist. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while they both took a minute to catch their breaths.

"What do I win for catching you so easily, Mrs. Gold?" He grinned at her.

Belle giggled. "Is there something special you'd like, Mr. Gold?"

Gold's cock twitched. "I'd like to please you in any way you desire, sweetheart."

Belle squeezed her legs around him and pressed against him again. "I'll leave that up to you then… you're so good at pleasing me." She pulled his head forward again to kiss him.

Gold felt choked up. It still made him emotional whenever she said things like that. He kissed her back and held her tenderly.

Belle gently ran her fingers through his hair. She could always sense his mood and she always knew the right thing to do to soothe him. She smiled at him. "I love you, Rum."

"I love you, Belle."

"Rum?" She looked shyly at him. "Do you mind if I keep my legs around you while I float on my back?"

Gold's cock responded. She was asking if it was OK to lie spread out naked in front of him. "Is that a serious question, Mrs. Gold?" He suddenly wanted to tickle her. She was now being naughty.

Belle giggled. "Is that a yes?"

Gold couldn't resist tickling her in response. She tried to wiggle away from him, but he was having none of it. "I know what you want, Mrs. Gold." He held her tightly against him. "And I'm more than happy to oblige."

Belle relaxed and pressed against him.

"I guess our little week of abstinence took its toll on you." Gold stroked her back.

Belle kissed his shoulder.

"OK, sweetheart. Relax and float on your back. I won't tickle you anymore."

"Thanks, Rum." She lay back in the water with her arms spread out to help her remain afloat. With her legs still wrapped around him she was completely and uninhibitedly exposed to him.

Gold's cock, through some miracle, rose steadily. He felt her watching him as his eyes raked over her body. "You relax, sweetheart." He caressed her thighs with both hands. "I'm going to take care of you."

Belle whimpered again and opened her legs wider. His cock continued to grow.

"Let me see." He opened her folds and gently fingered her.

Belle whimpered.

"How does that feel, sweetheart. Does it feel good?" He continued to trace her folds with his fingers.

"Mm…." She made one of her strangled little sounds that always went straight to his cock.

"I love touching you, Belle. Your body's so responsive." He settled his finger on her clit and began to exert just the right amount of pressure to make her cry out.

"You like that, don't you, darling?" He continued to stroke her with a circular movement that made her arch her back and tighten the grip of her legs around him.

"Does this feel good?" He inserted two fingers from his other hand into her and began to push them in and out of her while exerting increasing pressure on her clit.

She cried out again. "Rum…."

"Yes, darling. I know what you need." He shortened his circular strokes until they were concentrated on the exact spot that he knew would make her scream.

She whimpered and moaned until the pressure was too much to bear. Gold felt her walls tighten and clamp his fingers as they spasmed around them. Her cries went straight to his cock. He wanted to carry her to shore, lay her on the blanket and lick her and suck on her until she begged him to have mercy.

Suddenly, her cries turned to a whimper and she lay still.

Gold placed his hand tenderly over her. "Do you feel better now, sweetheart?"

"Yes…" Belle reached out to grasp his hand. "How do you know exactly what to do?"

Gold grinned at her. "You're very expressive and uninhibited, Belle. Your body tells me what you want."

She grinned back at him. "Help me up. I want to hug you."

Gold extended his other hand to her and pulled her back up toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Gold nuzzled her neck.

"What do you want, Rum?" She combed her fingers through his hair.

As aroused as he was, his body had not quite regenerated to its full capacity. He knew he'd be experiencing arousal without any hope of relief for quite a while if things kept going the way they were.

"Are you trying to kill me, Mrs. Gold?" He nipped her neck.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair again. "How could you possibly think that, Mr. Gold? I'm far from done with you yet."

She was being naughty again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tickle her or spank her. Instead he grasped her butt in both hands and caressed her. Then he placed his lips on hers and kissed her, pulling away slowly after several seconds. "I'm glad to hear that, Mrs. Gold." He moved his hands as though to tickle her and she jumped. He laughed at her and she giggled in return.

"I love you, Rum." She kissed him again for an extended period. She slicked back his hair and nibbled on his ear. Then she giggled.

"You don't have to say it." This time he did tickle her. "You're hungry."

She giggled and tried to look apologetic. He tickled her again. Belle pulled away from him and he let her escape into the water. "Let's swim again… I like it when you catch me." She swam off, once again before he had a chance to register what she was doing.

Gold chuckled. She liked to be caught and he liked catching her. He dove into the water after her and caught up to her within seconds. "Got you!" He pulled her against him and they kissed.

"Mmmmm…" Belle expressed her approval. "Now why don't I try to catch you?"

Gold chuckled. She didn't really think he'd put too much effort into this, did she?

"And don't cheat. I know you're faster than I am."

Gold laughed. She would know what he was thinking. "OK, sweetheart. I'll make it a fair race." He took off and she followed immediately. And in spite of his best efforts, she caught up with him pretty quickly.

"How'd I catch up so easily?" There was an accusation in her voice.

Gold chuckled. "I think you have a talent for pursuing me, sweetheart. Remember how quickly you captured me on the cruise?" He grinned at her, knowing exactly how she would react.

This time Belle tickled him. "Very funny, Mr. Gold. I see you're still trying to pretend that you were an innocent party in that."

Gold laughed. He was not ticklish the way she was. "You know I'm not pretending."

Belle wrapped herself completely around him again and kissed him. "OK, Mr. Innocent. I guess this means I'm going to have to be gentle with you later. I wouldn't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you."

Gold felt his cock harden. There was something about the thought of her being gentle with him that made his desire intensify. He slipped his hands down her back and to her butt. "I like how that sounds, Mrs. Gold." He caught her earlobe between his teeth.

"So do I." She squeezed her legs around him.

"Maybe we should go back up to the house to get a bite to eat. You're going to need your strength for later." Gold's body was recovering more quickly than he'd anticipated.

"Yes, let's."

Gold didn't want to let her go. He liked it when they were completely entangled together. It just felt right.

"Rum…" Belle kissed his cheek.

"I know." He let her go and they made their way back to shore. Gold grabbed her from behind when they stepped onto the beach. There was something extremely freeing about being naked together out in the open even though he knew that their privacy was pretty much a given. Belle leaned into him.

"I like being naked out here with you." She reached up to stroke his cheek.

His cock hardened more. Yes, he was recovering sooner than expected. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. His hands cupped her breasts.

"That feels good, Rum." She pressed back against him.

His arousal increased. But now he had to let her have lunch. He knew she was hungry.

They dressed enough to cover up and then gathered up their other belongings to head back to the house.

"That was fun, Rum." Belle smiled happily at him.

"Yes…" He grinned at her.

Belle giggled.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Gold?" He knew she was laughing at him.

"You're a lot more, um…, casual than you were when we met."

Gold wanted to tickle her even though he knew it was true. He would have never in his wildest dreams imagined himself doing what they had just done on the beach. "That's due to your corrupting influence, sweetheart."

Belle giggled. He always made her laugh. "Do you like it?"

"I can't wait for you to corrupt me more." He pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. "Just be gentle like you said you would be. I'm very fragile." His felt his cock stiffen again as he thought about her gentle touches.

"I will. I promise." She said it sincerely to him and it made his body respond even more. His deep love for her vied with his lust. He didn't know if he wanted to pull her onto the nearest bench and onto this lap to have his way with her or to cuddle and kiss. The competing desires and emotions stoked his arousal.

"Belle…" The way he said it was like a caress.

"Rum…" She looked deeply into his eyes.

They didn't have to say more to express what they were feeling.

Gold held her close until they arrived at the house. "I had a lunch prepared for us, Belle. Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the balcony and I'll bring it out to you." He wanted to pamper her as much as he could today.

"Let me help you, Rum." She deposited everything she was carrying on a chair.

Gold hesitated. "You could do me one favor while I get everything ready… do you mind retrieving the red box from my nightstand? I want you to open your second present."

Belle smiled at him and bit her lip. She loved these little surprises he'd planned for her. It was so romantic and sweet. "I'd be happy to." She kissed him. "You're very sweet… you know that, don't you?"

Gold kissed her in reply.

She stroked his cheek and kissed him again. "I'll be right back." She left to go up to the bedroom.

Gold entered the kitchen. He retrieved two trays and then set up iced teas and the sandwiches and salads he'd had prepared on each of them. Belle reappeared and insisted on carrying them outside. He gave in and stayed behind to place a single red rose in a vase and then followed her out to the balcony. She had chosen a spot under the awning where they'd be out of the direct sun.

Gold placed the rose on the table beside the red box and sat on the chair next to her. They instinctively moved closer together so that their bodies were touching.

"This is perfect, Rum." Belle covered his hand with hers. "It's such a gorgeous day. I'm so happy that everything worked out for us."

Gold agreed. He slipped his arm around her waist and she slipped hers around him. They ate their lunch while talking and laughing and sharing countless little kisses in between.

"Would you like to open your gift?" Gold offered the red box to Belle.

"This really is sweet of you, Rum." Belle squeezed his hand again before accepting the package from him.

She unwrapped it and opened the box. "It's so romantic." She took out the second charm that he had given her that day. It was a perfectly formed rose.

"I know the charm your dad gave you had a rose on it, but I wanted to give you one from me."

"You've put so much thought into everything, Rum. This is lovely… Thank you."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed her. "It's the least I could do. You planned the perfect wedding for us. I wanted to do something special on my own."

"I can't wait to see what's in the other packages." She smiled up at him.

"Me neither. I hope you'll like them."

"I'm sure I will."

They remained there leaning against each other until Belle yawned.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"A little… I was thinking we could take a shower and then a little nap together."

Gold's cock, which had been cooperating with him, stirred visibly at the thought of showering together. "That sounds like a plan." He tried not to sound too anxious.

"Good." She ran her hand up his thigh. "Do you agree that we should be very gentle with each other in the shower and save ourselves for later… after we've rested?"

He was tempted to pull her over his knee to spank her. He only stopped himself when she yawned again. The wedding day and the morning's activities had taken a toll on her.

"Whatever you think best, Mrs. Gold." He couldn't keep a slight edge of accusation out of his voice.

Belle looked up at him and giggled. "I know it seems like I'm torturing you, Rum, but I really am very tired all of a sudden." She stroked his thigh again. "You know we'll have fun later."

"I have no doubts about that, sweetheart." He kissed her on the head. "But do you think showering together is a good idea?" He was already quite aroused.

"It will be sweet torture for both of us." She ran her hand over his bare chest.

Gold moaned. He was in agreement on the torture part of that statement. He wasn't sure how sweet it would be. "As you wish, Mrs. Gold."

"Thanks, Rum." She bit her lower lip. Gold was sure that she was enjoying this a little too much.

She got up and took his hand. "Let's go. I need to lie down."

He followed her upstairs and into the bedroom. Belle immediately pulled her sundress over her head and threw it aside. Gold's cock sprang up as she stood there naked before him. "Are you ready?"

She started walking toward the bathroom. Gold didn't answer. He removed his swimming trunks and followed after her.

Belle had already started running the water by the time he caught up with her. He slipped his arms around her from behind and pressed against her.

"Mmmmm…." She reached up to stroke his cheek. "I promise to be gentle with you."

Gold's cock throbbed in anticipation of her touch. He knew she'd be gentle. He just wasn't sure if he'd survive it.

"Belle…" He whimpered into her ear.

"Come…" She led him into the shower and pressed shampoo into each of their palms. "Let's wash each other's hair first." She worked the shampoo into his wet hair, massaging her way across his scalp.

Gold's cock sprang straight up. Ever since the headache massage she'd given him on the cruise ship, his body responded intensely whenever her fingers scraped across his scalp.

"Belle…" His voice was husky.

She smiled at him and continued what she was doing. "Why don't you shampoo my hair? I like it as much as you do."

Gold realized that he'd been standing there with the shampoo in his hand. "I'm sorry, Belle. I got a little distracted." He admitted sheepishly.

"I know." She glanced down and bit her lower lip.

Her glance had not been lost on Gold. Now she was being naughty. He was not going to let her get away with it. "You think you're funny, don't you, Mrs. Gold?" He began to lather her hair as sensuously as he could, running his fingers slowly over her scalp and massaging her in all the right places.

Belle giggled and then whimpered as his fingers worked their magic on her. "That feels so good,' was her only answer.

Gold smiled his sexiest smile at her. "Turn around, darling. I want to get the back."

He placed his hands on her shoulders to balance her. Then he pressed hard against her so that she could feel his cock. He moaned and she whimpered when their bodies touched. "Does that feel good too, Belle?" He massaged the area at the nape of her neck as he continued to press against her.

"Yes…" Her answer was like one of the little sounds she made whenever she was aroused. Gold chuckled.

"Let me rinse some of this soap out of your hair and then I'll take care of the rest of you." His hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

He carefully rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and then lathered the palms of his hands with soap. "Let's get some of this sea salt off of you."

She whimpered before his hands touched her and he chuckled to himself. She was obviously quite aroused already. He began to slowly lather soap onto her body, starting at her neck and then moving to her shoulders and down her arms. "How's that, darling?" He asked right before moving to her back.

"Mmmmm..."

"Good." He trailed his hands over her shoulder blades and then down to her lower back. His cock throbbed as he got closer to her butt. He itched to hold her in his hands.

As if reading his thoughts, Belle grasped onto the safety rod in the shower and pushed her butt out towards him. Gold cupped her butt in his hands and spread soap over it before pressing his cock hard against her. It took extreme willpower not to thrust into her.

"You're making this very difficult for me, sweetheart." He bent over her and brought his arms under her to cup her breasts. His fingers teased her nipples into little peaks as he nipped her back and rocked gently against her.

"Rum..."

"What is it, Belle?" He was having difficulty holding on.

"Let me take care of you now." She slid out from under him and turned to face him.

Gold didn't object. If he'd pressed against her much longer, he would have come. He wanted to be inside her this time around and he wanted it to be gentle and loving and passionate. He was not in a frame of mind to be gentle with her bent over in front of him.

"I'll be gentle, Rum, like I promised." She kissed his lips and very lightly combed her fingers through his still soapy hair. His cock responded.

Belle positioned him so that the water could cascade over him and rinse his hair. She kept smoothing it back to help the water do its job.

"That's better." She ran both hands through his hair and kissed him again.

"Now let me wash you." He stood there in an extreme state of arousal as she lathered up her hands and began to spread soap over his shoulders and chest and sides.

He whimpered.

"OK, Rum. Now turn around so that I can wash your back."

Gold obeyed her. He was almost delirious with the desire to feel her hands on him. If his body could cooperate, he would be happy to stay here all day with her touching every inch of him.

Belle hands roamed lightly over him under they settled on the small of his back. She moved her hands lower and tenderly caressed his butt.

"Belle..."

"OK, Rum. Just a little more to go. Face me one more time."

"Belle…" He turned around to face her.

"Have I been gentle enough for you?"

"Yes."

She very carefully took his cock in her soapy hand and lightly stroked it.

Gold inhaled sharply.

She continued lathering him up until he moaned repeatedly.

"OK. Now just a little rinsing off and we're good." She directed him under the water to wash the rest of the soap from him.

They got out of the shower and toweled each other dry and combed out each other's hair. As aroused as Gold was, he really enjoyed giving each other this kind of attention.

"Are you going to be able to take a nap, sweetheart? Do you need me to help you relax first?" Gold could tell how aroused she was by the way she responded every time he touched her.

"I need you to kiss me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. Gold moaned into her mouth when their bodies touched. He wanted to prolong the feeling for as long as possible.

"Let's go lie on the bed. I want you to hold me." Belle voiced what he was thinking.

She led him by the hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. They lay facing each other and tenderly kissing. The sweetness of her kisses and her very tender touches intensified his desire, but he was content to just hold her closely and kiss all day if that's what she wanted.

After quite a while, Belle urged him to lie back flat on the bed. "I want to kiss all of you." One hand entangled itself in his hair and the other glided over his chest as she knelt next to him and kissed his forehead, nose, lips and chin. "I love you, Rum."

"Belle..." His eyes told her how he felt.

"You're so beautiful, Rum. You tell me that a lot, but I don't tell you enough." She planted kisses on his neck and moved down over his chest until she reached his navel.

Gold moaned. His need for release was extreme.

Belle moved down to the bottom of the bed and spread his legs open wider so that she could kneel between them. She let her hands caress his calves before she began to kiss the insides of his legs, starting from his ankles and ending at the very top of his thighs.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Belle..."

She placed feather light kisses on his balls and cock. He tightly grasped the bed sheet in his hands as he arched his back to force more contact between him and her lips. His moans had turned to tortured whimpers.

"I need to be closer to you, Rum." Belle moved up and knelt with her thighs on each side of his waist. She pressed against him so that he could feel how wet with desire she was. She bent over to kiss his lips. "That's what you're doing to me."

Gold clasped the back of her head with his hands and held her lips to his. He arched his back as he pushed his tongue deeply into her mouth. She moaned and pressed hard against him. Their kisses expressed what their bodies yearned to do.

Belle broke away and looked deeply into his eyes. "I need you in me, Rum."

She moved down slightly and very gently took his cock in her hand to line him up to enter her.

Gold groaned loudly. Even the slightest touch was almost too much to bear. He was afraid he'd come before she was satisfied.

"Belle, I'm..."

"I'll be very gentle. I just want to be closer to you."

She grasped him more firmly and pushed down with just enough pressure for the head of his cock to enter her. She whimpered. "That feels so good, Rum."

"Yes..."

Belle pressed down a little further and moaned as he began to fill her.

"That's good, sweetheart, a little at a time... so good." Gold used every ounce of willpower not to thrust.

Belle smiled at him. "I told you I'd be gentle." She pushed down slowly until he was all the way in.

The feeling that came over her made her cry out. It was as though some great need had been filled.

Gold's reaction was almost the same. Nothing felt better to him than to be buried deep inside of her. "Hold my hands, sweetheart." He reached out to her and she took his hands in hers. They smiled at one another.

Belle rocked almost imperceptibly against him. They both moaned softly, revealing that even this minor stimulation was almost too much for them in their aroused states.

Belle kept up her movements for the longest time. Their moans grew louder. Her clit was swollen and throbbing and she could feel his cock pulsating inside of her.

"I can't hold off much longer, Rum."

Gold was about to burst himself. He wasn't sure if he'd survive what he knew was coming. "I'm in bad shape, Belle."

"I know and it's OK." She lowered her head to his chest and kissed him to reassure him. His heart filled with the intensity of his feelings for her.

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Rum." And with those words she clenched her walls around him and began riding him at a steadily increasing pace. His eyes rolled back into his head as every one of her upward movements created a vacuum effect that was determined to suck the seed out of him.

She moaned and cried out until her body clasped him tighter and began to suction every last drop of semen out of him.

He groaned and thrust wildly into her until he was completely spent. He fell back onto the bed and she collapsed on top of him.

Gold immediately raked the fingers of one hand through her hair and caressed her back with the other. She lay there exhausted, her chest heaving against his.

"That was incredible, Belle." He squeezed her tightly.

Belle kissed his chest. "Was I gentle enough?"

"Everything was perfect, darling. I love it when you're gentle with me." He continued to stroke her hair.

"What about when I'm not gentle?" She looked up at him with a naughty smile on her face.

Gold chuckled. "I love that too, Mrs. Gold... I love the fact that you can't keep your hands off of me."

"Is that what you think that was about?" She tried to look annoyed.

"It's OK, sweetheart. I know I have that effect on you."

"Oh, really?" Belle found the one spot on his side where she knew he was ticklish. He jumped and tried to pull away when she touched him there.

"Belle." He tried to stop her.

"I can't help myself, Rum. There's something about you that's making me touch you like this."

Gold chuckled. She did not let him get away with anything. He grabbed her hand and held it down while holding the rest of her down with his other arm.

Belle squirmed to try to release herself and then gave in and settled back down on him with her head resting on his chest.

"Can I trust you now, Belle?" He still had her hand in his.

"For now… but you know the effect you have on me." She bit her lower lip.

He laughed. "That's fair."

She giggled and ran her hand over his chest. "See?"

"I like it." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. Belle settled down quietly as he continued to caress her. When her breathing slowed down he checked to see if she was still awake.

"Belle?" He whispered.

She answered by snuggling closer. He adjusted their position slightly and closed his eyes. There was no doubt that she was exhausted. He, too, could do with a little nap. He allowed his mind to think back to their morning on the beach, but quickly found that that was a bit too stimulating. He chuckled to himself. He switched gears and thought about her reading to him while he lay with his head in her lap. He pictured her fingers playing with his hair. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, content to listen to her lovely voice and bask in the pleasure that her sweet and tender touches gave him.

He didn't awaken until he felt her kisses on his chest.

"Did I wake you?" She looked up as he opened his eyes.

"I was dreaming about you." He tapped her nose with his finger. "You were trying to wake me up with your kisses."

Belle giggled. "I missed you."

Gold turned to look at the clock. "We slept for two hours."

"I guess we were tired."

He chuckled. "More like worn out." He placed both hands on her back and stroked her. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"So what's next on the agenda, Mrs. Gold?" He tapped her nose again.

"I thought we'd have a cup of tea and then go for a little stroll in the gardens."

"Sounds like an excellent plan." He hugged her closer to him.

"I'm glad you agree. I want us to enjoy the rest of this beautiful day." She got up and headed toward the bedroom door. "I brought us something special to wear."

He watched her as she left the room and then returned with the infamous matching sundress and tropical shirt in her hands.

She giggled at the look on his face. "These bring back some very happy memories for me."

He knew she was being naughty. "And they're a reminder to me that you're not to be trusted."

She giggled. "You know I didn't realize that they were an exact match when I made you buy the shirt."

"I'm not convinced of that." He grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed with him. He nibbled on her ear. "You're being naughty, sweetheart."

"You don't mind, do you?" She gave him her sweetest look.

She really did have him wrapped around her little finger… and he was in complete ecstasy over it. "You know I'll do anything you want."

"Thanks, Rum." She kissed him. "I like reliving these little moments with you."

Gold held onto her for several minutes. He finally let her go so that they could get dressed.

When they were ready, and before they left the room, he retrieved the blue box from his nightstand and slipped it into his pants pocket.

"Ready to do some exploring, Mrs. Gold?" He extended his arm to her.

She hooked her arm in his and let him lead her downstairs to the kitchen where they made tea.

He then led her out to the balcony where they placed their teacups on the stone railing while they looked out to sea.

"This takes my breath away every time I see it." She commented on the scene before them.

"Indeed!" Gold agreed as his eyes remained riveted on his beautiful wife.


	59. Wish It Would Never End

"This is so romantic! It feels like we're all alone in a beautiful enchanted land." Belle sighed as she and Gold strolled through the mansion's gardens, stopping to admire the wide array of flowers and various sculptures scattered along the way. Belle was particularly excited every time they saw a butterfly or bee and insisted on watching them as they made their way from plant to plant.

Gold brought the hand that he was holding to his lips to kiss it while he squeezed her with the arm that was around her waist. "You've made me see this place differently, Belle. It's like I'm discovering it for the first time…" He paused to look deeply into her eyes. The next words he spoke were completely from the heart. "You make me feel that way about everything…"

Belle tightened her grip on him. "You must know that's true for me too."

"Belle." Gold kissed her hand again.

"Rum."

They smiled at one another at the same time. Gold's heart raced.

"I want to show you something." He steered them in a different direction.

Belle let him lead her to the opening in the very high hedges at the end of the path. They passed through it to enter another garden. A beautiful fountain was located in the middle of it.

"Oh, Rum… I thought I heard water running… this is really lovely." Belle urged him forward to get a better look. The fountain consisted of three scalloped tiers that reminded Belle of a flower… "I really love this!"

"I thought you would." He grinned happily at her. "Should we sit for a while?" He gestured toward a bench that was situated nearby.

"Yes."

They sat side by side with Gold's arm around her shoulder and her hand on his thigh. "This is the perfect honeymoon, Rum. We're completely secluded in a magical place."

Gold kissed the top of her head.

They sat quietly for several minutes until he broke the silence. "What are you thinking, Belle?"

"I'm thinking that I never want this to end."

Gold kissed her head again and smiled to himself. He felt pretty much the same way. This was the first time they'd had such complete privacy. He was thankful that Mr. Jones had arranged for all staff to be absent from the premises until noon on Monday. He was also thankful that their family and friends would be loath to interrupt them on their honeymoon. It really did feel as though they were alone in some enchanted fairy land.

Gold slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the blue box that he had taken with him. "I think this is a good time for you to open this."

She smiled a shy little smile and bit her lower lip. "I like these little surprises."

Gold beamed. He'd been nervous about giving her too many gifts at one time. It had taken a great deal of self-control to hold back from showering her with everything she could ever desire. If anything, he'd learned that she was very open to gifts that meant something to them and their relationship. It was the other types of gifts that would require him to have patience.

Belle quickly unwrapped the package, not even trying to hide her excitement. "Rum!" She looked up into his eyes.

He smiled at her.

"I can't believe this!" She extracted the tiny teacup charm from the box to examine it better. "It's our cup..." She looked at him again before turning her attention back to the charm. "It even has a tiny chip in it." Her eyes searched his. "How did you do this?"

Gold chuckled. "You like it?"

"I love it so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically.

Gold slipped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"You had this made for me." She examined it again "It's an exact replica."

"I knew I wanted to have it made the second I found out you had a charm bracelet." He explained.

"But how'd you get it done so quickly?"

"Let's just say I have connections." He answered cryptically.

Belle giggled. That was the same answer he had given her about the life jacket charm. He was trying to be all mysterious and suave with her and it just made her laugh.

"What, exactly, is so amusing, Mrs. Gold?" He moved his hand to her side where he knew she was the most ticklish. She shrieked and pulled away from him before he could touch her.

"Come back here and sit on my lap... Please..." He had a sudden need for her to be closer to him.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Promise you'll be good."

Gold chuckled. "I promise."

"OK." She sat sideways on his lap with one arm around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Rum."

Her tenderness made his cock stir in spite of the fact that he was completely spent. "I adore you, sweetheart."

Belle kissed him again. "You've made me so happy, Rum. You're just so sweet and thoughtful."

Gold felt choked up again. He still couldn't understand how she could wreak such havoc on his emotions. She made him want to tickle her one minute and then cradle her tenderly in his arms the next. He kissed her forehead in response.

Belle curled her fingers in his hair. "I can't wait to give you my gift."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'll give it to you later... after dinner." She bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her giggle.

Gold chuckled. "Is that your way of telling me that you're hungry again?"

"Yes." She giggled. "We did expend a lot of energy since we had lunch." Her fingers stroked his hair as she spoke.

Gold's cock stirred, partially from the memory of just how they'd expended so much energy and partially from the sensation of her touches. He slipped his hand under her blouse and caressed her back. "I made arrangements to have dinner delivered to us. It will be here by the time we get back to the house."

Her eyes questioned him. "How did you know when we'd want to eat?"

Gold chuckled. "I'm pretty good at gauging your appetites, darling."

She attempted to look indignant but ended up laughing. "You do know me very well." She pushed the hair back from his face and kissed him.

Gold deepened the kiss before pulling slowly away. "And I'm getting to know you better every day."

"Me too." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat there cuddling together for a while longer until Belle finally made a move to get up. Gold followed her lead and they strolled back to the house arm in arm, this time taking a slightly different route so that Belle could see more of the grounds.

When they arrived at the house, Gold led her out to the balcony where a table had been set for them. Two glasses of iced tea had been poured and two covered plates, similar to those that had been used on the cruise, had been left there for them. Gold held the chair out for Belle and then sat across from her. "Is this to your liking, Mrs. Gold?"

"It's lovely, Rum. You really did think of everything."

"I knew we only had this one day, Belle. I wanted to make it special."

"Thanks, Rum." She reached over to place her hand over his.

Gold took his glass in his other hand and raised it to her. Belle followed suit.

"Belle..."

"Rum..."

They both smiled, clicked glasses and took a sip.

"I hope you like what we're having tonight." He urged her to uncover her plate as he did the same.

Belle giggled. "Are these hamburgers from Granny's?"

"I know how much you like them." He uncovered his dish and grinned at her. His hamburger was barely visible under the stack of pickles piled on top of it.

Belle giggled again. "Do you have enough pickles or do you want some of mine?"

Gold laughed. "Is this OK? I can make us something fancier if you'd prefer."

"Absolutely not! I can't think of anything I'd rather have tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. This is so much fun, Rum. You're just as sentimental as I am about things. I love that so much about you." She got up out of her seat so that she could hug and kiss him. She ended up on his lap again.

"Can't stay away, can you?"

"Do you want me to?"

Her quick retort caught him off guard. He chuckled. "No."

"I didn't think so." She kissed him softly on the lips.

His body, once again, responded immediately to the tender way she touched him.

"We should eat before I don't want to let you go, Belle."

"You're right." She kissed his nose. "We still have the whole night ahead of us."

Gold felt the loss when she got down off his lap. For a second he felt an emptiness run through him at the thought of being separated from her the next day when they had to return to their normal routine. He quickly forced the thought from his mind. He did not want to think about anything but the present.

Belle sat down and bit hungrily into her hamburger. "This is good."

Gold watched her as he alternately ate his hamburger and pickles.

"What's your favorite part of today so far?" Belle stole one of the pickles from his plate.

"Being with you." Gold didn't hesitate.

She smiled and bit her lip. "I was thinking of something more specific, but I like your answer better."

They continued their meal while lightly bantering and sharing the food from each other's plates.

When they were done, they decided to have ice cream for dessert while they watched the sun set. There were a wide array of choices left in the freezer from the previous day. Belle suggested that they share one very large bowl with a scoop of each of their favorite flavors. She thought they should indulge themselves this one time since it was a very special occasion.

Gold agreed even though he did manage to tease her about it while they were filling the bowl.

After much laughing and making a bit of a mess, they returned to the balcony where they sat side by side with the bowl balanced between them.

"I had a lot of fun today, Belle."

"So did I." Her eyes met his.

"You asked me earlier what my favorite part of the day was and it really is just being with you. I told you that you make me see everything in a new way and it's true." Gold wanted her to know exactly how he felt.

Belle pressed closer to him. "I like that we feel this way about each other..." She looked thoughtfully at him. "Tell me something about today that you looked at differently because of me."

"OK... Let me think about it a minute." He tried to hide his guilty expression when his thoughts went exactly where he didn't want them to go. He knew she wanted a serious answer.

He heard her giggling. "It's OK, Rum. It **is** our honeymoon."

He wanted to tickle her, but refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she'd read his mind. He gave her a reprimanding look instead.

"Just say it, Rum." Her smile made him laugh.

"I've never looked at that beach quite the way I did today, Mrs. Gold." He stressed her name.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Her expression made it obvious that she was pleased with herself.

"And," he continued, "I never looked at you the way I did today when you were wearing that teeny tiny bikini with the tantalizing ties on it."

Belle giggled again and raked her fingers through his hair. Then she got serious. "Do you remember how I used to feel about accepting gifts from you?" She almost looked as sheepish as he had a few seconds earlier.

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"Well... you made me change my mind completely today."

"I did?" Gold was not sure he was hearing correctly.

"I could see how happy it makes you to give me things."

Gold's heart leapt. He'd wanted to please her so badly. "I think about giving you things all the time, Belle, but I've been trying to respect your wishes."

"That's so sweet!" She placed her hand over his. "I love how much thought you put into everything you do for me. How can I say no to any of that?"

"Belle..." He drew her closer. "Thank you." He was too emotional to say more.

"It's OK, Rum..." She stroked his hand.

Gold did not try to hide the tears in his eyes. He reached into his pocket to extract the silver box which he'd secretly retrieved while she'd been searching for a bowl for their ice cream. "I think it's a good time to give you this."

Belle smiled at him. "I wonder what it can be?" She giggled.

Gold loved her teasing. "Why don't you open it to find out?"

Belle carefully removed the wrapping. "It's a cruise ship!" She locked eyes with him before turning back to examine the charm. "It's **our** cruise ship! The Enchanted Maiden!" Belle read the name that was engraved on the charm. "Oh, Rum..." Belle would have jumped on his lap if the bowl of ice cream hadn't been in the way. "And you had the date of our first meeting engraved on the bottom of it!" She hugged him the best she could.

Gold hugged her back. "I couldn't wait to give this one to you."

"It's perfect!"" She stroked his cheek. "Every charm you gave me is perfect! I love all of them equally, Rum. They all mean so much."

"I'm glad you like them, Belle." He placed his hand over hers and held it in place against his cheek. "There's something else that goes with this charm." He moved her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Belle could sense a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Do you want to try to guess?" His eyes told her that he wanted her to say yes.

Belle's eyes searched his. "We're going on a cruise?"

"You know me well, sweetheart." He kissed her hand again.

"We are?" Belle's eyes were filled with the questions he knew she wanted to ask.

"Since we couldn't go on a real honeymoon this week, I wanted to plan something special for us to look forward to."

"Oh, Rum... That's what I was hoping you'd want to do."

Gold had never felt so relieved in his life. "So you're happy about it?"

"How could I not be?"

"I didn't want you to feel as though I decided this for us without including you. We can do something else if you'd prefer." His old uncertainty was evident.

"It's exactly what I wanted to do, but I thought I was going to have to beg." Her smile convinced him. "I think it's so romantic..." Belle sighed dreamily.

Gold filled her in on the remaining details, delighting her when he told her that they'd be on the same cruise ship exactly one year from their original meeting.

Belle's enthusiasm made him happier than he thought possible. "It will be nice to have a suite all to ourselves this time around." He nuzzled her neck.

Belle agreed and then giggled. "Don't you think there was something a little exciting about the chance of getting caught by Dad?"

Gold wanted to tickle her. "No, Mrs. Gold, I was not the least bit excited by that possibility... as you are well aware."

Belle raked her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Rum." She bit her lip. "You were my hero the way you dealt with everything Dad put you through."

Gold's cock stirred. It did something to him when she called him her hero.

"Was I?" He liked hearing her say it.

"Yes. I don't think I spent enough time telling you that. It showed me exactly who you were and how you felt about me."

Gold kissed her head. He was sure she knew that he was feeling emotional again.

"Rum?"

"I love you, Belle."

"Me too, Rum." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Our ice cream is almost melted."

Belle giggled. "I know, but I didn't want to ruin the mood."

Gold chuckled. "We do have a way of getting pretty intense about things."

"I know... and I love that about us." Her smile was joyful. "And do you know what else I love?"

"What?" He was anxious to hear.

"Melted ice cream. I used to mush a bunch of flavors together when I was a little girl and then eat it." She looked coyly at him. "What do you think?"

Gold tried to hide the look of distaste on his face. "I'm willing to give it a try..."

Belle giggled. "I really think you'll like it... here, let me stir it to the right consistency." She took the bowl and placed it on her lap and stirred it vigorously until she had it exactly as he wanted it. She dipped her spoon in and took a taste. "Perfect!" She giggled.

"Now it's your turn." She took another spoonful and raised it to his lips.

Gold bravely opened his mouth and let her feed him. She watched as he tasted and swallowed.

"That was delicious." He looked surprised.

"I told you. Let me give you some more." She fed him another spoonful.

Gold liked being fed by her as much as he liked the ice cream concoction. There was something sweet and sexy about it.

"I like it when you take care of me." He wanted her to know.

Belle wondered when someone had last taken care of him (not counting Neal since she knew Rum still felt guilty about that). When had someone taken care of him in a way that made him feel good about himself? It was one of the many things she still wanted to know about him. But that was for another time. Right now she wanted them to have fun.

"Then you're in luck, Mr. Gold. There's nothing I enjoy more than taking care of you." She lifted another spoonful to his lips.

Gold couldn't help hearing the teasing in her voice, but it was mostly muffled by her sincerity.

"You do, don't you?" He made her look at him.

"Yes..." Her eyes were filled with love for him.

"Belle..." He stroked her cheek. "Let me feed you now." His desire to take care of her was as great as his desire to be taken care of.

Belle did not object and they took turns feeding each other in between sweet little kisses and smiles. Gold sighed contentedly. There was absolutely nothing he enjoyed more than just being with her. Their simplest moments made him the happiest.

When they finished eating, Belle placed the bowl aside so that they could snuggle closer together and watch the sunset.

After a while had passed, Belle left and then returned a few minutes later with a package in her hand. "This is for you." She handed Gold a small leather-bound book that was tied with one gold and one blue ribbon. "I hope you like it."

She watched him as he untied the ribbons and opened the book. He perused the first few pages and then glanced up at her.

"They're poems that remind me of you or us. I wanted to give them to you as a wedding gift." She explained.

"This is lovely, Belle. It must have taken you forever to put this together." He continued turning the pages.

"I've had some of these poems in mind for us since we met." She admitted with a slight blush that made his pulse race. "I thought we could read them together. I want to know what you think.**"**

"I'd love it if you read them to me." He kissed her head again. "How did you find the time to get this done before the wedding?"

"I have my ways..." She giggled as she said it and he wanted to tickle her. She was obviously mocking him for saying earlier that he had connections.

"Don't be naughty, Mrs. Gold." His hand brushed against her ticklish spot and she jumped.

"Rum!"

"OK, I'll be good... unlike some people..." He kissed her again. "You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"

Belle beamed. "The same way you put a lot of thought into the gifts you gave me. I think we both wanted to do something special for each other."

"Yes..." Gold concurred and held her closer.

They sat watching the night sky together until Gold spoke again. "So tell me, Mrs. Gold... how do you see the rest of the night playing out? Is there something else you had in mind?"

"I always have something in mind for us, Mr. Gold." She tried to sound her most seductive but ended up giggling.

Gold laughed. He adored this side of her. "I love you, Belle."

"Me too." She smiled happily at him and nestled into the crook of his arm.

"Rum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What would you like to see happen between us during these next months?"

He stroked her arm as he thought about her question. "I'd like to learn everything there is to known about you." He smiled at her.

"It's the same for me." She knew that there were depths to him that she had yet to plummet, but she was not afraid of what it would take to go there.

"I want us to spend every possible waking moment of our time together." He continued.

"So do I." She sought his eyes.

"I'd like you to get to know Neal better."

"And I'd like things between you and Dad to keep going as well as they are."

Gold chuckled. "I obviously have the more difficult task."

Belle giggled. "Yes... but you're so good with him. I never thought the two of you would get this close."

"Well, I guess it's for the best..." Gold stared deeply into her eyes. "...especially since he's going to be the grandfather to our children."

Belle's heart raced. This was what she'd been hoping to discuss. She blushed slightly and grasped his hand. "I can't wait to see you as a father to our children, Rum. You have so much love and affection in you to share."

Gold swallowed the lump in his throat. "And I can't wait to see you as a mother. You're a natural nurturer, Belle. Our children are going to be very lucky."

Belle's smile was joyful as she snuggled closer to him.

"I have a question for you, sweetheart." Gold whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He pushed her hair aside and nibbled on her ear. "When do you think we should start trying?"

"Maybe right before we go on our honeymoon cruise?" Her heart beat faster.

"I like that suggestion, Mrs. Gold. It will give us added incentive to make the most of our time alone together on that trip." He grinned at her.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She smiled back.

He nuzzled her neck. "Maybe we should start practicing now."

"Mmmmmm..." Belle agreed before enthusiastically throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Gold chuckled when they broke their kiss to come up for air. "Are you planning on ravishing me right here or would you like to take me up to the bedroom?" He grinned at her again.

"I'll take you upstairs. I'm going to be gentle with you tonight. You seem to like that." She kissed him again.

Gold's cock hardened considerably. He imagined her gentle touches all over his body. "Why are you so good to me, Mrs. Gold?" He stroked her hair.

"Because I love you, Rum... and because you love me."

"Belle..." As always, his voice and eyes said everything he was feeling.

"I know, Rum. I feel the same way." She pulled his head down so that she could kiss him on the nose. Then she slipped off of him and extended her hand to help him up. "Now let me show you."


	60. The Most Important Thing

Belle leaned against the balcony railing looking out at the beautiful blue sky and sea before her. It was unusual for her to awaken before Rum, but today was special. Her heart fluttered as she thought about the past few days.

"There you are." Gold stepped onto the balcony dressed in nothing but his boxers.

Belle looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Her eyes roamed over his body. "I like your outfit, Mr. Gold." She tried to sound seductive, but failed miserably when she began to giggle. She couldn't stop herself from picturing how formal he'd been the first time she'd seen him out on this very balcony exactly one year ago today.

Gold came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed against her and nuzzled her neck. "You're being naughty, Mrs. Gold."

"I know..." She giggled again. "I can't help thinking about what you were wearing the first time we met here."

Gold moved his fingers over to her most ticklish spot.

"Rum... don't. Please."

Something in the tone of her voice stopped him. "Is everything OK, sweetheart?"

Belle could hear the concern in his voice. She turned to face him.

"Rum..." Her lip quivered.

Gold's heart stopped. "What's wrong, Belle?"

"Nothing's wrong." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Gold's heart beat wildly. "Sweetheart." He cradled her in his arms.

"I think I'm pregnant." Belle's words made his heart stop.

"Belle?" He pulled slightly away from her so that he could look into her eyes.

She nodded her head as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Belle..." Gold could barely speak. His throat constricted and tears formed in his eyes.

He pulled her close to him and held her tightly. She clung to him for the longest time. Neither of them could speak.

Gold finally managed to get out a few words. "How? When?"

Belle giggled against his chest and then looked up at him. There was a smile on her beautiful tear-stained face. "You know how."

Gold was taken aback at first and then wanted to tickle her. Even in the midst of this emotional moment she had managed to be naughty.

He chuckled. This was one of the things he loved so much about her. "I meant **how** do you **know**, Mrs. Gold?"

Belle giggled again and then pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. "I knew last night when I couldn't sleep. I tried to convince myself that I was over-tired from travelling and excitement, but I knew that wasn't the case. I got up early today and took a pregnancy test." The tears formed in her eyes again.

"Oh, Belle." Gold pulled her close again and rocked her in his arms. His emotions were all over the place.

"It's not 100% accurate, Rum, but I can tell. Everything feels different."

"Sweetheart..." Gold choked out that one word. He could not seem to form any others.

"I was going to tell you over a romantic breakfast... but I couldn't wait. I'm sorry that I just blurted it out." She kissed his chest where she could feel his heart pounding.

Gold threaded his fingers through Belle's hair. He was still having trouble speaking. He kissed the top of her head. "It was perfect, sweetheart. I'm glad you didn't wait." He kissed her head again. "We're having a baby..." His voice cracked.

Belle snuggled closer. "I know. I don't know what to do with myself. I can't stop crying or smiling." She looked up into his eyes.

Gold wiped the tears from her cheeks. He never thought he could feel more love for her than he already did, but he now knew that he'd been wrong. He suddenly wanted to pamper her and coddle her and protect her more fiercely than he ever had. "Come sit. You need to rest." He urged her toward one of the lounge chairs.

"Rum..." Her tone spoke volumes to him.

"I know. I know. Just indulge me this one time." They'd already had several discussions about how she didn't want him to treat her like a delicate flower when she got pregnant.

"OK. But you sit down first and I'll sit on top of you."

Gold chuckled. "And you think I'm going to object to that?"

She giggled. "I hope not." She watched him as he made himself comfortable on the lounge chair and then hopped on top to straddle him.

"Belle?" He had not expected that.

She giggled and bit her lower lip. "I don't have anything on under this." She was wearing the silky blue nightie that she'd received as a shower gift. She'd purposely saved it for their honeymoon cruise. The thin sheath of clothing left little to the imagination. For the first time since he'd first seen her that morning, Gold realized how little she was wearing.

He swallowed as his body responded to her. "I thought we were going to talk about the baby."

"We are." She ran her hands over his chest.

Gold chuckled. Maybe her pregnancy hormones were kicking in or maybe this was just Belle being Belle. He slipped his hands under her flimsy nightgown to cup her soft smooth butt.

Belle whimpered and shifted herself back into a kneeling position so that he could grasp her more firmly. She tugged the nightie over her head and threw it aside so that she was completely naked.

Gold's cock sprang up. Maybe he was just imagining things but her breasts seemed fuller and she seemed even more anxious than usual.

"What do you want me to do, Belle? Tell me."

"Touch me." The giggle that had been in her voice earlier was gone.

"Move up a little closer, sweetheart." Belle edged forward slightly and rubbed herself against his stomach. He could feel how wet she was already. His cock stiffened.

Gold covered her breasts with his hands and then carefully traced little circles over her nipples with his thumbs.

She whimpered. "That's good, Rum. My breasts are very tender. That feels good."

Gold continued to tease her nipples until they were hard and erect. He yearned to put his mouth on them. He pulled her forward so that he could flick his tongue over one stiff little peak.

Belle gasped.

Gold drew back. "Was that too much for you?"

"No. I'm just very sensitive. It felt good. Don't stop."

"OK, I'll be gentle." He flicked is tongue over her nipple several times before moving to the other. Belle grasped onto his hair and tugged on it slightly every time his tongue touched her skin. Over time he'd come to use her little tugs as a way of gauging what she liked.

Gold continued to caress her nipples with his tongue, circling them very gently and them applying a bit more pressure as he flicked his tongue over the peaks. Belle pulled on his hair and emitted tiny little sounds that made his cock throb.

When he couldn't resist any longer, he carefully captured a nipple between his lips and sucked very, very gently. Belle cried out and dug her fingers into his head. He alternated sucking and licking until she was whimpering continuously.

"I think I'm going to come." Her words forced ever last bit of blood in his body to rush to his cock.

"Let me help you, sweetheart. Hold onto the chair so that I can get into a better position." He worked his way lower down on the lounge chair so that she was almost straddling his face. 'Now let me take care of you." He grasped her butt in his hands and pulled her forward and down so that he could kiss that most sensitive spot between her legs.

Belle whimpered and pressed against him.

"It's OK, darling. I know what you need." He brought his hands forward and opened her up so that he could place his tongue exactly where he knew she wanted it.

She moaned and moved against him.

Gold placed one hand back on her butt to help hold her in place. He licked her with the flat of his tongue until she was begging for release. Then he pressed the tip against her clit and cajoled her up and over the edge until she shuddered and cried out and collapsed on top of him.

Gold wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." She held him tightly and kissed his chest. Her eyes met his as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Gold smiled back at her. It was a year since they'd first met and he was still as captivated by her as he'd been back then.

"Let's go inside to the bed. We're not done yet." Belle kissed his chest again and then attempted to get up. He held her down against him.

"It's OK, Belle. I like lying here with you." As aroused as he was, he didn't want to let her go.

Belle nipped his chest with her teeth and then began to tease his nipples with her tongue. Gold moaned involuntarily.

"I'll do whatever you want." She continued to tease him and touch him in a way that made him know that she already had something in mind.

"You choose." He still liked it when she took charge.

"Then we need to go back inside."

This time Gold let her get up and followed her into the suite. She sat on the bed and directed him to stand in front of her. "I want to see you." She hooked her fingers over the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them down. His cock sprang out at her.

"Mmmmm..." She made her favorite little sound and his cock reacted to it.

"Belle..." He combed his fingers through her hair as she placed her hands on his butt and pulled him forward.

"I knew this bed was the perfect height for this." Belle smiled up at him before running her tongue up the shaft of his cock.

Gold groaned. His hands gently, but firmly, clutched her head.

Belle moved one hand forward to grasp his cock while leaving the other on his butt. She licked the shaft again and then focused her attention on the head. Gold whimpered. It had been a while since she'd sucked him off and her mouth on him now made his eyes roll back into his head.

"Belle.**"**

The way he said her name made her know that this was what he wanted. She used the tip of her tongue to tease the little opening at the top and then took the whole head into her mouth. Gold moaned loudly.

Belle answered by stroking his cock with her hand while enthusiastically sucking on the head. She stopped occasionally to trace the underside of the rim with her tongue, making it a point to apply extra pressure to what she knew was his most sensitive spot.

Gold did his best not to thrust even though every fiber of his being needed to do just that. He groaned and dug his fingers deeper into her skull as he concentrated on what she was doing to him with her hand, tongue and mouth.

"Belle..."

She knew that he was very close so she quickened her strokes and intensified her sucking.

"Belle..." He moaned her name as his body stiffened and his seed gushed out of him.

He loosened his grip on her head and massaged her scalp where he'd been digging in. "That was remarkable, sweetheart."

Belle looked up to smile at him. "Sit next to me, Rum." She patted the bed beside her.

Gold immediately complied. He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you, Rum." She rested her hand on his thigh.

"We're having a baby, Belle." He whispered into her ear as he placed his hand on her belly and caressed her.

"Yes." A joyful smile lit up her face. The earlier tears had completely disappeared. She placed her hand over his. "I think my body's changing already. I'm sorry about the sex, but a sudden urge came over me. I knew you wanted to talk about the baby."

Gold could not hide his grin. "You're not going to try to blame what just happened on the baby, are you? I thought you just couldn't resist me."

Belle giggled. "That's true. You know I can't keep my hands off of you."

Gold pulled her closer. "You won't hear any complaints from me." Gold marveled at how intense their desire was for one another. He'd thought things would calm down a little after they were married, but that had not been the case. The physical side of their relationship had grown stronger. Evidently having a baby wasn't going to change any of that.

Gold slipped his hand between Belle's legs. He sensed that she needed more. He pressed his finger against her clit. "Would you like my finger or my tongue?"

"Rum..."

"Belle..." He knew she wanted it.

"Kiss me."

Gold chuckled. That meant his finger. "Let's lie back on the bed, sweetheart. It will be more comfortable."

He helped her lie back and then lay down beside her. She draped her leg over his hip giving him easy access to her. He pulled her closer to kiss her. She parted her lips to let his tongue in and moaned into his mouth. Her body pressed against him.

Gold did not try to tease her. He could tell that her need was urgent so he placed his finger firmly against her clit and began to gently rub little circles against it. Belle whimpered and deepened their kiss. Gold let his finger follow the movements of her tongue. She moaned into his mouth and squirmed against him. She came within seconds, faster than she ever had.

"Thanks**,** Rum."

"I love you, Belle." He felt a deep desire to take care of her, not because she was having their baby, but because she was going to go through many changes in these next months and he wanted to do anything he could to make things easier for her.

"I love you so much!" She snuggled closer to him. He pulled the sheet over them sensing that the air conditioning was chilling her.

"Are you warm enough, sweetheart?"

Belle kissed his chest. "You're so good to me." She looked up to meet his eyes.

Gold smiled and kissed her head. "You know I love doing things for you."

"I know." She smiled at him. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

"Me neither..." He grinned back at her.

They lay there smiling at each other for the longest time until they heard a clatter outside their door.

"That must be our breakfast. I ordered room service for us." Belle giggled. "That's when I thought I was going to be able to wait to tell you about the baby. I should have known better."

Gold chuckled. He loved that Belle hadn't been able to hold back her news. "I'm glad you didn't wait."

"Me too... I needed you to know."

"Oh, Belle..." Gold couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling.

Belle stroked his cheek. "I know, Rum. I think it's going to be a very emotional day for us. I'm glad we'll be spending the day at sea." She smiled at him and bit her lower lip. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Gold laughed. "That you're hungry?"

Belle giggled. "Well, I **am** eating for two."

Gold wanted to tickle her again. "And what exactly accounted for your voracious appetites before little Rum-Belle was in the picture?"

Belle giggled again. "Is that what we're calling the baby?"

"Don't avoid the real question, Mrs. Gold."

Belle wrapped her leg around him and pulled him closer and into a deep kiss. He almost felt light-headed when they broke apart. "I'll admit that I've always had a good appetite for food... but I blame you for the rest."

Gold grinned at her. He could live with that. "OK, sweetheart. Let's get you something to eat." He maneuvered himself off the bed and told her to stay put until he returned. He retrieved their clothing so that they could get dressed.

"Will you be comfortable in this, sweetheart, or would you like to wear something else?" He could already feel himself getting overly protective of her. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

"This is good, Rum. Maybe just some panties too?" She knew he needed to coddle her so she was going to let him.

Gold happily obliged and grabbed a t-shirt for himself while he was at it.

"I like seeing you in a t-shirt. It reminds me of the first time we met." Belle smiled happily at him. "Can you believe how much has happened to us in one year?"

Gold slipped his arm around her waist and guided her out to the balcony. "Sometimes I still think it's a dream." He seated her at the table and gave her a tender kiss. "I'll be right back."

He returned in a minute with the cart that had their breakfast on it. He set places for them and poured them juice. "Is this for you?" There was a pot of tea on the tray.

"Yes, it's decaf. I'm trying to do the right thing."

Gold grinned at her. "You really did think this out, didn't you?"

Belle smiled back. "I was supposed to be serving you breakfast."

Gold placed a bowl of fruit and a plate with a muffin, scone and croissant in front of her. He set his place and then sat in the seat next to her and held her hand. "You're going to have to let me do things for you, Belle."

"I will." She squeezed his hand. "It will be for me and the baby." Her free hand went automatically to her stomach.

Gold brought her other hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You know I'd do it just for you." He wanted to be very clear that he wasn't doing things just because of the baby.

"I know, Rum. You've always been there for me... I know you've held back sometimes because you've respected my need to be independent."

Tears formed in Gold's eyes. He needed to hear her acknowledge it.

"I'm starting to see things differently." She continued. "It makes me feel so good when you let me help you or take care of you. I don't know why I didn't realize that you must feel the same way when I let you help me." Her eyes teared up too.

"I understand, Belle. I know your dad has always been overly protective of you so I tried not to be. I've never begrudged you that. Besides... I'm much needier than you are."

"Oh, Rum..." She squeezed his hand. He'd finally confided in her that both of his parents had abandoned him and that he'd never had anyone to hug him or reassure him when he was a child. Belle's heart had been broken by this and she always made a point of lavishing extra attention on him. It was just now dawning on her that his need to protect and take care of her stemmed from his refusal to be anything like his own parents.

"You can be as protective as you want for now on. I'll tell you if it's too much." Belle smiled through her tears.

"Thank you." His deep love for her was evident in his eyes "I'll try not to go overboard."

Belle giggled in spite of herself. She knew too well that he would have trouble with that promise.

"You doubt me?" Gold laughed too. She had managed to lighten the mood.

"No. I don't." Belle's smile widened. She bit her lower lip and looked over at the cart. "There's another plate on there."

Sure enough, another large plate sat on the second shelf. Gold removed it and uncovered a large veggie omelet. He looked at her.

"That's for us to share." She giggled.

"Of course." Gold chuckled and cut the omelet so that Belle ended up with 2/3 of it. "That's for the two of you." He grinned at her.

"Well thank you, Mr. Gold." She grinned happily back at him.

They sat eating for a few minutes while they smiled at each other.

"Rum?"

"What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Do you think having a baby is going to change us?"

Gold looked thoughtfully at her. She, like him, obviously had a million things she wanted to say about the baby.

"I think it already has." He took her hand again. "We can discuss anything you want, Belle." He sensed that she might have something more specific that she wanted to ask.

"I want our child to be the most important thing in our lives, but I also want us to still be that for one another too."

"Oh, Belle..." He wanted to enfold her in his arms to reassure her. "I promise that will never change. If anything, this will bring us even closer together."

"I do know that... I'm just filled with all types of emotions right now... and so many questions." Her eyes searched his.

Gold smiled at her. "That's why this was the perfect timing. We have all week together to discuss everything."

"You won't mind?"

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure I have as many questions as you do."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "So what would you like to do today?"

"That..., Mrs. Gold, is entirely up to you. Your wish is my command."

Belle giggled. "You really do like living dangerously, don't you?"

Gold chuckled. There was nothing she could ask him to do that he would object to... at least he didn't think there was. "I'm willing to take my chances."

"You're sweet." She chewed on her lower lip while looking deep in thought.

"What would you like me to do for you, Belle?"

"I think we should get dressed and then explore the ship again. It's been a year since we've been here." She got up and sat on his lap. "It will be fun to think back on some of the things we did during our first cruise... it is our honeymoon after all." Her hand strayed onto his chest.

Gold had no objection. He loved reminiscing about their first days together.

"Then if I get tired, we can come back to the suite so that you can give me a massage." Her hand found its way under his t-shirt and onto his bare skin.

Gold grinned. "I like how you think, Mrs. Gold." He cock stirred considerably.

"My body's thinking for me right now." Her hand continued to roam over his chest until she stopped to rub her thumb repeatedly over one of his nipples. "As I already said, it is our honeymoon and my body seems to be very sensitive at the moment. I think it's going to need a lot of extra attention this week."

Gold was happy that they'd already discussed sex during pregnancy a while ago. He was sure that they'd both be much more nervous right now if they hadn't. His relationship with Milah had been such that it hadn't been much of an issue when she was pregnant with Neal. His relationship with Belle, on the other hand, was extremely physical, and neither of them wanted to do anything that would endanger the baby in any way. He was happy that they'd been assured that they could carry on as usual even though he knew that they'd both probably be a little more cautious than they had been previously.

Gold placed one hand on her butt. "Your wish is my command this whole week, sweetheart. Just say the word and I'll do anything for you." His cock stiffened as he said the words.

Belle pulled his head forward with her free hand. She brushed her lips gently against his, sending a wave of desire through his body. "Thanks, Rum." She traced his lips with her tongue. "I think we should get dressed now and go explore the ship."

Gold chuckled. Evidently nothing much had changed. She was still as determined as ever to torture him. "As you wish." He would have tickled her if she wasn't pregnant.

He could see that she was biting down on her lower lip to stifle a giggle. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Rum." She kissed him one last time before getting down off his lap.

"Me too." He gazed deeply into her eyes. He wanted her to see the depth of his feelings.

She stroked his cheek and kissed his nose. "I can't stop saying how happy I am."

"I feel the same way, Belle." He allowed her to help him up and then slipped his arm around her waist and led her back inside.

Belle insisted that Gold take a shower first while she got herself organized. Once he emerged, she took her turn and then entered the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"Rum?"

"What is it, darling?" She sounded upset to him.

"Will you still find me attractive when the baby starts to show?" She dropped the towel and stood there naked before him.

He moaned audibly. "Sweetheart." He got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind and caressed her stomach with his hands. "I can't wait to run my hands over those beautiful baby curves. Can you feel what it's doing to me just thinking about it?" He pressed against her so that she could feel how hard he was.

"It's not just because I'm standing here naked in front of you?" There was still doubt in her voice.

"Sweetheart, the thought of how your body is going to change in these coming months is like an aphrodisiac to me. You have to believe me." He caressed her belly and her breasts and nipped her very gently on the shoulder.

Belle whimpered. "I do believe you." She placed her hands over his.

Gold nibbled on her ear and whispered. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so attractive to me." He pressed against her again.

She squeezed his hands. "Thanks, Rum. You've made me feel better."

He pulled her closer. "I'm glad. Promise you'll always let me know when you're having doubts about yourself. I don't want you to waste any time worrying about things that aren't true."

"I promise." She reached up to rake her fingers through his hair. His cock stiffened more. She was going to be the death of him.

"Good." He kissed her shoulder one last time. "Now let's get dressed before I ravage you."

She giggled. "OK... I want us to pace ourselves."

"Of course you do." He made sure she could hear the accusation in his voice.

Belle smiled happily at him. "This is going to be the perfect honeymoon, Rum."

"I agree**.**" He smiled at the joy on her face.

They finished getting ready and then headed out to explore the ship.

"I have someplace special that I want to go first." Belle took his hand and began to guide him along. He followed willingly, knowing that there was not one memory about that first cruise that would not be special to him.

They had a bit of a walk and had to go down to a lower level, but they took their time and casually enjoyed the art displayed on the walls along the way. They both pointed out things that they'd seen before and others that seemed new to them.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Belle beamed and Gold chuckled. It was the ship's library.

"Do you remember our first time here?" Belle's smile lit up her whole face.

"I seem to recall that we were barely here for two minutes before you informed me that you had a fantasy about me, you and a library." He trapped her against the table in the room the same way he had that first time.

"Did I?" Belle tried unsuccessfully to look innocent.

Gold nuzzled her neck. "Don't be coy, darling." He kissed her deeply. This time he didn't look around first to see if they were alone.

Belle raised both of her hands to his head and massaged his scalp as they kissed. Gold's cock pressed against his trousers.

"Oh, and just for the record," he added when they came up for air, "right before we came here you told me that you liked to run your fingers through my hair and massage my scalp because you were so attracted to my brain. You said you did it to stimulate my thought processes."

Belle giggled. "Did I?"

"Yes, you did, darling." He nuzzled her neck and pressed against her.

She whimpered. "I don't know if I ever told you this, Rum, but this is the place where I first noticed a shift in our relationship."

Gold pulled back to look at her. "Tell me more." This was something new to him.

"It was the first time I sensed that you were no longer nervous or unsure of us. You took charge in a way that made me feel as though we belonged to one another. I was so happy that I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Belle..." He couldn't hide the tears in his eyes. He still didn't know how she could make him feel so emotional when he was in the midst of lusting after her.

Belle raked her fingers through his hair. "Rum..."

They kissed tenderly which made Gold's cock stiffen more. The lust was still there. It was just rolled in with all of his other emotions.

"OK. What's next, Mrs. Gold? Did you have a book you wanted to check out?" He loved teasing her.

"I did, actually." She giggled. "I'm not sure if they have it, but I'm going to look around a little."

Gold chuckled. Of course she had a book in mind. "Can I help?"

Belle hemmed and hawed. "I'll know it when I see it. You can look if you want. You'll recognize it too."

Gold had no idea what she was talking about but he decided to humor her. "If you say so..." He pretended to look at the shelves even though his real focus was on her.

"I found it!" She squealed a short time later. "This is exactly what I was looking for." She held a small blue volume up to him.

Gold could not read it from a distance.

"Baby names!" She informed him with a smile. "Unless you were serious about baby Rum-Belle." She searched his eyes. "I like the idea of little Rumford." She moved closer to him.

'You do?" He didn't look particularly pleased.

"I'd love to name our child after you if it's a boy. You don't like the idea?"

Gold hesitated. He wasn't sure how to say this to her. "Not really."

"You don't like your name?"

"I didn't until the first time I heard you call me 'Rum'." He looked sheepishly at her.

Her eyes questioned him.

"It's just that the way you say it is so sexy... It would never be the same if we had a son who shared my name."

Belle giggled. "You never told me that... It's so sweet." She looked shyly at him. "I feel the same way about 'Belle'. The way you say it is like a caress. I like having that all to myself too."

Gold felt a thousand times better. He was afraid she'd think he was being selfish by not wanting to share his name with the baby.

"So I guess I do need to check out the book." She grinned at him.

He chuckled. "I guess so..." He hesitated. "Thanks for understanding, Belle."

"Oh, Rum..." She closed the gap between them to hug him. "This is what I was saying earlier. I want the baby to be the most important thing in our lives, but I still want us to be that to each other too."

Gold hugged her. She always knew the right thing to say.

"It's the same way the new baby won't take anything away from the way you feel about Neal." Belle knew it was a little different because Neal was all grown up and did not need constant care and attention, but the sentiment was the same.

"I'm sure Neal would not be unhappy if I focused less attention on him." Gold chuckled. Neal did not like being under Gold's scrutiny especially when it came to Emma Swan. He'd probably be ecstatic to have Gold's attention focused elsewhere.

Belle giggled. "True."

Gold wanted to tickle her. He knew that Neal confided in her about Emma. "You're lucky you're pregnant, Mrs. Gold. I've refrained from tickling you at least twice today due to that circumstance."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Gold. I don't think it would be good for the baby." She bit her lower lip as she said it.

"But I can touch you any other way and on any other part of your body and it will be just fine?" He knew he had her.

"It's funny how that works, isn't it?" She bit her lip again but it failed to hide her smile.

"Yes, very funny." He wanted to hug her and never let her go.

Belle smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "Have I told you how cute you are?"

Gold had not expected her to say that. He dropped his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. "Yes.. but I never tire of hearing it."

Belle giggled. "Remember how thrown you were the first time I told you that you were cute?"

"If I recall correctly, we were on this ship the first time you said it... in fact, it was very soon after we met, sweetheart. That was the beginning of your shameless pursuit of me."

Belle slipped her hand under his t-shirt. "You can thank me for that later." Her hand roamed over his chest and his cock stiffened. "Right now I want to head off to another part of the ship."

"We wouldn't be going back to the suite, would we?" He pressed against her so that she could feel what she was doing to him.

"Not yet... but we will get there eventually. And I promise that it will be worth the wait."

"OK, sweetheart." He knew from experience that everything with her was worth the wait. "Where to next?"

"You'll see." She took his hand and led him out of the library. "Just follow me."

Gold could feel his heart beating in his chest. He'd been letting her lead him around for the past twelve months and he'd never been happier in his life. And now, even though they were both in an intense emotional state over the knowledge that they were having a baby, she was still managing to balance that with everything else that made this honeymoon cruise special. There was no place, physical or emotional, that he would not follow her.


	61. A Journey Like No Other

"Do you know where we are?" Belle questioned Gold as she led him down another of the ship's corridors.

"How could I forget?" They were headed to the area on the ship where the photo gallery and shops were located. He was not sure he wanted to remember.

Belle giggled. "Some of my favorite memories from our first cruise took place here."

Gold narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips in an attempt to convey his displeasure to her.

Belle's giggles increased. "I can still see the look on your face when you found out that there were photos of you wearing my hat on display." Her giggles turned to laughter and she had to stop to catch her breath.

Gold wanted to tickle her badly. "And that's still funny to you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You're enjoying yourself too much, sweetheart." He spoke directly into her ear. A wave of desire passed over him as her body molded itself to his.

Belle obviously felt it too because her giggles subsided. "At the time I wanted to kiss you to help make it all better."

Gold's cock stirred. She had a way of distracting him that he could not fault. "Is that so?" He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

Belle whimpered almost inaudibly. "I feel the same way now. Would you like me to show you?"

Gold's arousal increased. They were in a public area on the ship, but his body did not want to acknowledge it. "Only if you insist."

Belle turned to face him. Her hands immediately found their way into his hair. "I do." Her lips met his in a kiss that sent new waves of desire coursing through his body. He thought about her concern that he would find her less attractive as the baby began to show. He was convinced that her pregnancy was going to have the opposite effect on him. He was already feeling everything with a greater intensity than he had before and he could tell the same was true for her.

When they parted lips, Belle looked deeply into his eyes? "Did that help?"

"It helped to make me even more anxious to get you alone."

Belle giggled. "I was hoping I wasn't the only one feeling that way." She bit her lower lip. "But all in good time. We still have things to do this morning."

Gold chuckled and kissed her on the head. "I know, darling." He took her hand in his.

"OK, then." Belle smiled at him. "First we need to go the photo shop," she paused briefly as her smile broadened, "and then to the store where we bought your bathing suit."

Gold didn't even ask. If he'd had his arm around her waist his fingers would have been itching to tickle her. He was convinced that she was determined to make him relive every torturous moment of that first cruise. Little did she know that he cherished every second he'd spent with her on that cruise, especially those times that had put him at a disadvantage. He'd rather liked the way she'd been able to get to him so easily... often to the point of rendering him speechless. It had baffled and delighted him at the same time. Nobody had ever had that effect on him before her.

"As you wish." He said it with just enough of an inflection to make his point to her.

She giggled and squeezed his hand as she led him into the photo gallery. "I want to find the photos they took of us yesterday when we boarded the ship and at our dinner last night... I was thinking that we should buy all the photos they take of us this time around... What do you think?" She glanced shyly at him.

It didn't take Gold more than a second to catch on to what she was saying. She wanted to keep every photographic record of their honeymoon. "I agree completely." He grinned at her. "At least this time we're not scrambling to find our photos before Nolan."

Belle giggled. "It was sort of fun the last time though... we were on a special mission together."

"Need I remind you that we failed on that mission?" How could either of them forget when a framed copy of the photo in question (courtesy of Mr. Nolan) sat on their nightstand?

"I know... but it was still fun. You were so happy when you thought we'd prevented David from seeing a photo of you in my hat."

Gold seriously wanted to tickle her. How was he going to go all these months without doing so?

"And it's still one of my very favorite photos of you. So cute and so sexy." She stopped to brush a strand of hair away from his face.

Gold chuckled. She was just too good. "OK, sweetheart. Let's find our photos."

She smiled happily at him. Then she took his hand and never let go until they found both sets of photos. Belle was pleased with how they'd come out. "You're extremely photogenic, Rum. I don't think you can take a bad photo."

He did not agree. If anything, the only thing that made him look at all good was that she was so beautiful that he barely noticed himself in either.

"Do you think I look pregnant in them?"

Even though Belle's question took him by surprise, Gold felt instantly aroused. "Darling, I don't think you're going to be noticeable for a while." He ushered her out of the shop and directed her into a private little nook. "I can't wait until you start showing. I have a fantasy that you're not going to wear any clothes when we're alone so that I can worship your beautiful body every second that we're together." He felt her body respond to his words and it made his respond in kind.

Belle giggled in spite of her arousal. "We're still not going back to the suite yet, Rum."

He chuckled. "I'm well aware of that, Mrs. Gold."

"Good." She bit her lower lip. "We need to take a look in the sportswear shop." She began to walk away and he followed after her.

She stopped almost as soon as they entered the store. "Rum... look." He barely had time to follow her gaze before she was rushing to the back of the store with him following closely behind. "Did you ever see anything so adorable?" She removed two items from a rack and held them up for him.

"They're infant swimsuits!" Her face expressed everything she was thinking. "One for a boy and one for a girl."

She had in her hands the tiniest swim trunks and bathing suit that Gold had ever seen. He chuckled. "I think I've forgotten how small our baby's going to be."

"Oh, Rum... I wish we knew if we were having a boy or girl."

It was clear to Gold that she wanted to purchase them. "We could buy one of each."

"You don't think that's a little crazy?"

Gold thought a minute before answering. "We can always give away the one we don't end up using... or..." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He used his free hand to push the hair back away from her ear so that he could whisper into it. "... or we can save it for one of little Rum-Belle's future siblings." His cock stiffened as soon as he said the words.

Belle felt the same spark he did. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Neither of them cared if they were making a scene. "I like the way you think." She whispered seductively into his ear before giggling.

Gold chuckled even as he felt his cock harden more. There was something naturally seductive about the way Belle laughed at herself whenever she tried to be sexy. It never failed to do things to him. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Thanks for understanding, Rum." She kissed him again before turning back to the bathing suits. "Help me pick out the cutest ones." She began to search through the rack, almost scaring him when she let out a little squeal.

"I think this has the same design as the swimming trunks we bought for you last year!" She held up the tiny bathing suit to him.

"Let me see." Gold took the tiny item into his hands. He could not explain the feelings that overcame him as he thought about the child that they were about to bring into the world.

"Oh, Rum... I hope the baby looks just like you if it's a boy. He'll be so adorable!"

"Please…" Gold chuckled again. "I wouldn't wish my looks on anyone."

"Rum…" Her voice was a reprimand.

"OK… I'm willing to compromise if it will make you feel better… your looks and my charming personality…"

Belle giggled in spite of her best efforts.

Gold slipped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. "You're so lucky I'm not allowed to tickle you, Mrs. Gold."

Belle bit her lower lip and placed her hand on his chest. "We'll have to find something else that you can do in its place."

Gold's body responded to her words. She was being seductive again and it was working. "I'll remind you about that later, Mrs. Gold." The way his hot breath tickled her ear sent a jolt through her body. "Now let's make our purchases while I'm still able to maintain some semblance of self-control."

Belle smiled and patted his chest. "OK. You hold onto that swimsuit while I find one for a girl." She turned to peruse the girl's swimwear while Gold held her by the waist from behind. He didn't want to let her go.

She finally turned to show him a blue bathing suit with a swirling white pattern on it. "Look how teensy this is!"

"And yet it may be slightly larger than the one you wore on our first honeymoon, sweetheart." Gold drew her closer until he could feel her butt pressing against him.

Belle bit her lower lip again. "I think you're right."

Gold chuckled. He had her right where he wanted her. "Are you having fun, Belle?"

"Yes." She turned to face him again. "Thanks to you."

"Me?" Gold was truly baffled.

"Yes… because even though we're both over the moon about the baby, you haven't forgotten that it's our honeymoon too."

"Darling…" Gold caressed her cheek. "That's because you're so irresistible to me… and always will be."

Gold could see tears in Belle's eyes.

"Come, sweetheart." He took her hand. Somehow he had the feeling that this pregnancy was going to be very emotional for both of them.

She followed him up to the counter to pay and then he led her out of the store and to the elevator. "I have a place that I want to visit now." Gold squeezed her hand. "It's one of my favorite spots from our first cruise."

Belle squeezed back. When she saw which deck he selected, she was pretty sure she knew exactly where they were heading. It was one of her favorite spots too. She was also pretty sure that he had an ulterior motive for bringing her there.

When they exited the elevator, they strolled slowly across the deck with their arms linked until they came to a private little area near the bow of the ship. Gold stopped and smiled at her. "Do you know where we are?"

Belle smiled. "Of course I do."

Gold embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "Let's rest a little." He directed her to the lounge chair that they'd cozied up on a year ago this day. He lay back and helped her settle down next to him. "Are you comfortable, sweetheart?"

Belle knew that he was worried that the pregnancy would make her tire more easily and he wanted her to rest when she could. "This is perfect, Rum." She slipped her hand under his shirt and kissed his chest. "You're sweet."

Gold's cock responded to the sensation of her hand roaming over his skin. His body seemed to remember their first time together on this very spot.

"What are you thinking about, Rum?" Belle could feel his heart racing and knew that the rest of his body was recalling that earlier time.

"I'm remembering how embarrassed I was when I realized that you could feel how aroused I was when you pressed your body against mine."

Belle's eyes met his. "I wanted to feel you naked."

Gold's cock hardened. He had still not recovered from her unabashed interest in him at the time. "I couldn't even admit to myself that I felt the same way. If it had been up to me we'd still be dancing around each other."

"I know." She giggled.

"I'm still in awe of you." He admitted. "I don't know how you broke through my barriers. I let you see the real man, Belle. I never allowed myself to reveal so much of myself to anyone before you. I can never thank you enough for that."

"Rum…" Her voice caressed him as tenderly as her hand.

"Belle…" He caressed her cheek and outlined her lips with his finger.

"Just think where this has led us." She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

Gold kissed her and looked sheepishly into her eyes. "I can't help thinking about how we got here." He pressed firmly against her so that she could feel just his arousal.

"Me neither." She kissed him back and he hungrily responded. They were both pretty far gone by the time they broke apart.

"Maybe we should go have lunch now so that we'll have time to relax in the suite for a while after we eat." She suggested while chewing on her bottom lip.

Gold chuckled. He remembered when he first realized that the word 'relax' was a euphemism for other things when it came to Belle.

"There's nothing I'd like to do more than **relax**, Mrs. Gold…"

Belle giggled again. "Then we're on the same page." She smiled happily at him. "I already have a special place picked out for lunch if you agree."

Gold looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to reveal her plans.

"We're going to the fifties' themed restaurant for burgers and iced tea."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She was so adorable that he wanted to eat her up.

"And lots of extra pickles." She continued beaming at him.

"For me or for you?" Gold tried to look serious.

Belle laughed. "I guess for both of us…" She placed his hand back on her belly and kissed him deeply. "I think I'm already starting to have cravings."

"No comment." Gold grinned knowingly at her.

This time Belle did not hesitate to tickle him, easily finding that one tiny spot where she knew he was vulnerable.

Gold captured her hand in his before she could inflict her torture on him. "I'm too quick for you, Mrs. Gold. You need to stick to the things you do best."

She giggled. "OK... then let's go eat."

Gold laughed. "Yes, let's go eat."

Before Belle could get up, Gold stopped her. "Let me help you up this time."

Belle agreed. She knew he needed to do something to take care of her and the baby. "OK." She watched him get up and then extend his hand to her. "I don't think I'll be sitting on lounge chairs in a few months." She acknowledged that some things would be more difficult to maneuver as her pregnancy progressed.

"No. They're not the easiest chairs to get up from." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Belle could see how much Gold liked taking care of her and it made her happy. She would make an effort to let him do things for her in these coming months. She would carry their child and he would make sure that they were as comfortable as they could be. She wanted him to be as much a part of this pregnancy as she was.

They strolled slowly to the restaurant, stopping to look out at the sea along the way. They were both deep in thought and spoke little until they arrived. The restaurant was lively because of the music that was playing, but very few people were there eating. Gold enjoyed the privacy that it afforded them. He jealously guarded every minute that he had alone with her.

"This is fun!" Belle's smile lit up her face. Gold chuckled. Belle, as usual, always liked things that were from another time. She enthusiastically chose a series of songs from the jukebox that was on their table.

"I love so many of these songs!" She gushed. "I hope you don't mind staying until they all play."

"Not at all. I may like a few of them myself."

Belle giggled. Rum was very old-fashioned in many ways. Even songs from the fifties were probably too modern for his tastes. It was one of those things she loved so much about him. It was almost impossible to pin him down to any period of time.

"I love you, Rum." She grinned at him. "We're very different, yet alike, in so many ways."

Gold knew exactly what she meant. Neither of them quite fit in… except with each other. "I'll take that as a compliment, Mrs. Gold."

"It is." She smiled at him.

They spent the next hour laughing and talking and listening to Belle's favorite tunes.

"Do you think the baby hears what we're listening to and what we're saying at some point?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it…" He chuckled. "We should make sure that I choose the music when that becomes the case."

Belle giggled. She loved it when he teased her. "I think that's going to require a lot more discussion." She yawned before she finished speaking.

"What is it, Belle? Are you tired?"

"Yes… I feel a sudden urge to put my head down."

"Well, then let's get you back to the suite."

Belle didn't object. She let Gold guide her back and help her settle on the bed. She was too tired to undress so he simply removed her shoes and tried to make her comfortable. "Do you feel better, sweetheart?"

"Yes… Thanks, Rum." She reached out to take his hand. "I think all the excitement's catching up with me."

Gold squeezed her hand and brushed the hair away from her face. "Can I get you anything?" The concern in his voice melted Belle's heart.

"No, just stay here with me. I want you close."

Gold held her hand and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. After a while she opened one eye.

"Do you want to do something for me?"

"Of course." Gold was eager to do anything.

"Would you mind massaging my feet?" Her voice was tentative as though she was asking a huge favor.

"You know I'm happy to do anything for you, darling."

"I know." Her voice was weak. "I just feel bad because I know you were expecting a different kind of massage."

"Belle…" She could hear the depth of his love for her in his voice. "You know that doesn't matter to me."

Belle squeezed his hand. "I was looking forward to it too." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Gold wiped the tears from her face and kissed her on the cheek. "We have our whole lives, darling. I promise there will be many massages."

"You do?" She looked hopeful.

Gold didn't know if he should cry or chuckle. She was obviously very emotional at the moment and he felt deeply for her. "You have only to ask."

"Thanks, Rum." She smiled weakly at him.

"Now let me massage your feet. I bet it will make you feel much better." He kissed her on the forehead and she finally let go of his hand so that he could move down to the bottom of the bed.

"Let me see…" He took a foot firmly in each hand. "You have the most beautiful toes, Belle…" He massaged her arches while leaning closer to get a good look at her toes. "They're the most perfectly formed toes I've ever seen."

Belle giggled. Gold's heart, which had been aching for her, felt a thousand times lighter.

"How many toes have you seen? Do you have some type of foot fetish?" Belle giggled again.

Gold laughed. She had him there. "OK, so maybe I haven't seen that many toes, but I do know perfection when it appears before me."

"I'll accept that." She smiled at him.

Gold kneaded her arches and the pads of her feet until she was moaning with pleasure.

"Does that feel good, Belle?

"Yes… it's just what I needed. I feel so much better."

"What else can I do for you?" He kissed her feet.

"Come lie down next to me. I need to take a little nap."

Gold kissed her feet one last time and then moved up beside her and spooned her. Belle pressed firmly against him and Gold knew that she felt his erection. He'd been hoping to keep it hidden.

She pressed against him again. "I'll massage that for you later."

He whimpered as his cock stiffened further at her words. He realized that this cruise was shaping up to rival their last one. He'd spent much of that one in a state of tortured arousal. This was not much different.

Gold held onto her tightly. He didn't care if he had to go through the next nine months in this tortured state. He just wanted to hold her and be close to her. He wanted her to know that there were no bounds to his love for her.

Belle sighed contentedly, falling asleep in his arms almost immediately. Gold concentrated on her breathing until his erection diminished. To his surprise, he fell into a deep sleep too.

It wasn't until he felt her stirring that he awakened. "Are you OK, sweetheart?" He whispered into her ear.

**"**Yes… I feel a million times better. I was so sleepy." She pulled his arms tighter around her. "I could stay this way forever."

"Me too." Gold kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks again for the foot massage. I think it helped the most."

"Anything for you, darling." He kissed her head again. "Is there anything else you'd like me to massage?" He whispered into her ear.

"I think I'm the one who owes you a massage." She turned around to face him. "Take your clothes off, Rum."

The way she said it, like a command, made the blood rush to his cock. He'd been perfectly content to just cuddle a second before. "You know this isn't necessary, Belle. We can wait until later."

"I don't want to wait." She slipped her hand under his shirt and caressed his chest with slow, tender strokes.

Gold's cock pressed against his trousers. He reached down to unzip his pants and somehow managed to squirm out of them. His cock sprang up flat against his stomach as soon as it was released.

Belle took him firmly in her hand and stroked him. "I knew you needed this now."

Gold whimpered. He could not disagree even though he had not even been thinking about it a minute ago. He slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her through her panties.

She moaned and bit him on the arm where she was leaning against him. To her surprise, she was more sensitive to his touch than usual. "Rum…"

He could tell that she was extremely aroused from her voice and the way she opened her legs wider for him.

"This feels good, sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm… I feel like I'm going to come already…" She whimpered and bit him again. His cock throbbed in her hand.

"That's good, darling. Just relax and let it happen." He continued to stroke her while she cried out and writhed against his hand. Her panties got wetter and wetter until her body suddenly shuddered and she came in his hand.

Gold's cock nearly burst. He cupped her with his hand and whispered her name in her ear.

"I want you in me, Rum… I need more. Take my panties off."

Her words almost pushed him over the edge. Gold didn't know how he didn't come immediately. His whole body was so aroused that he could barely do as she asked. He fumbled to remove the tiny piece of clothing that separated him from heavenly bliss. When he finally managed to unclothe her, she immediately draped her leg over his hip and guided his cock into her.

Gold groaned loudly as soon as the head of his cock entered her. She was so warm and wet and inviting that it took all of his willpower not to push in hard and fast.

"Is this OK, sweetheart?" He was a little nervous about the baby and knew that she would be too even though they both knew there was no reason to be.

"Yes… it's good, Rum. It feels good." She whimpered repeatedly until his cock was buried deep inside of her and she could feel his body pressing against her clit.

Gold moaned as he felt her body closing around him. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly they fit together. No matter how aroused he was or how desperate for release, his first instinct was always the desire to remain joined together with her in this most intimate way.

Gold brushed the hair away from Belle's face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Is this what you need, darling?"

"Mmmm…" Her eyes said the rest.

He lowered his mouth onto hers and they kissed tenderly while he rocked slowly against her. She emitted little sounds between the kisses that were a cross between a hum and a moan. There was something so sweet and so erotic about it that Gold felt as though both his heart and cock were ready to burst.

"Belle…" Gold choked out her name. His throat seemed to have constricted under the intensity of is emotions. She looked up to meet his eyes.

Gold could see the same combination of love and lust in her eyes and on her face that he felt.

"Rum…" She drew him into another kiss while constricting her muscles around his cock, almost as if to embrace him in a tight hug.

Gold groaned loudly as he began to lose control. "Belle…"

"Please…" That was the only word Belle uttered as she pushed back against him.

Gold knew what she wanted. He began pushing in and out of her at a quicker pace. She moaned and moved in rhythm with him, urging him to keep increasing his speed. Gold shortened and quickened his strokes until she was clawing at his back and whimpering her need.

Gold moaned as he felt her clit swelling and thought about how it felt when it was between his lips and he was sucking her into oblivion. He could almost taste her as she screamed his name. Her body clasped his cock and began pumping the seed out of him. They both groaned loudly at their release and collapsed in each other's arms.

"Belle…" Gold needed to say her name again. "That was intense."

Belle rested her head on his chest and caressed him with her hand. "I love you, Rum."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

They lay silently together for a while until Belle broke the silence. "Do you think we'll always be this passionate about one another?" She looked shyly at him.

Gold's heart raced. After a whole year together, he was still in awe of her ability to be completely uninhibited with him and yet still a little shy at the same time. It did things to him even when his body was in no condition to respond.

"I guess it depends on what you mean by passionate." Gold chuckled to himself.

Belle obviously heard him because she giggled. "You know what I mean."

This time Gold chuckled out loud. "If you mean do I think you'll always be incapable of keeping your hands off of me, then the answer is yes." He grinned at her.

"Oh, really? And what about you? You won't feel the same way?"

Gold laughed. "Darling, that's not even a question that needs to be asked. I think I may be addicted to your body. You're like a drug… like dark magic to an evil sorcerer."

"Mmmmm… I approve… especially the evil sorcerer part." Belle somehow managed to look extremely seductive without giggling.

Gold knew better, but he still could have sworn his cock stirred. He had a feeling that she was going to be extra naughty during this pregnancy.

Gold urged her to turn around so that he could spoon her. He whispered in her ear. "I'll be anything you want, darling. You know that."

"I know." She reached up to caress his cheek.

"You also have to know that I'd feel the same way about you if you only wanted to kiss and cuddle with me. The only thing that really matters is that we're together."

Belle placed her hands over his. "Thanks, Rum. I'm a little nervous about how I'm going to feel while I'm pregnant and even after the baby's born. I don't want things to change between us."

Gold tightened his grip on her. He could see that he was going to have to reassure her a lot. It was sort of a reversal of their roles on the first cruise. She'd been the forward one, constantly having to reassure him that what was happening between them was real. He'd been so unsure of himself. Now she was the one who was going to need him to make her feel better.

"Belle, sweetheart…" he kissed her shoulder. "It doesn't matter if things change as long as we go on the journey together."

"And you'll take the journey with me anywhere?" He couldn't see her lip, but he knew it was trembling.

"Of course, darling." He held her closer. "No matter where the journey leads us, no matter what joys or difficulties we encounter along the way, we'll be together. I promise you that."

"I know. I just like hearing you say it." She squeezed his hand and then turned again to face him. "Thanks, Rum." She kissed him and then rested her head on his chest. She caressed his chest while he stroked her hair.

After a while she looked up at him again. "You know it's getting late and we have to get ready for tonight."

Gold made a sound that was something between a grunt and a groan.

Belle giggled in spite of her best efforts. Then she tried to placate him. "I need you to help me with my hair. I want to put it up in braids."

Gold knew she was trying to distract him, but he also knew that she really did want his help. They'd both come to realize that he was very good at styling her hair. It had started one night when she'd asked him to help her comb it out. That, somehow, had led to him arranging her hair for her. He was shocked by his natural ability and racked it up to the fact that she was so stunningly beautiful that everything looked good on her. She insisted that he had magic fingers… fingers that worked magic with everything they touched.

His cock stirred again. "You know I'd be happy to help you, sweetheart." He thought about how often his attempts to help her with her hair had led to other things. He thought about the way she moaned when he ran his fingers through her hair... as if he was trying to seduce her rather than gather her hair in his hand. He thought about how when he stood in front of her to arrange her luscious locks, she would stroke his cock through his pants, often leading them to activities that left her hair in a state of complete disarray. And then there were those times when she pushed him back on a chair and straddled him, insisting that he could reach her hair more easily in that position.

"What are you thinking about, Rum?" The way she said it made him certain she that already knew.

"I'm thinking how much I enjoy helping you with your hair. I find it very **relaxing**." He stressed her favorite word.

She giggled. "It** is** very **relaxing**… for both of us."

Gold now wanted to tickle her again. He really was going to have to come up with something to combat her naughtiness

"I know we have to get ready now so it probably won't be as relaxing as usual," she bit her lip to stifle her giggle, "but I'm sure it will be a lot more relaxing later when I let you comb it out."

Oh, he definitely had to find a way of getting back at her. "We could skip dinner tonight…"

"Rum…"

"I know." He managed to look sheepish even though he wasn't feeling it.

"I love you." She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Then you can help with my hair." She wiggled her way out of his arms and headed to the bathroom.

Gold sighed. He missed her already and she was only a few feet away. He got out of bed and began to organize his clothing for the evening. It was formal night on the cruise so he wanted to look his best for Belle. He knew how much she was looking forward to this evening.

He was barely done when Belle emerged from the shower with a short thin piece of material covering her body which may have been even more revealing than the nightie she'd worn the previous evening.

She smiled brightly at him and sat down on the chair in front of the vanity. She removed the towel from her hair and shook it out. "I'm ready if you are."

Gold's eyes met hers in the mirror and they both laughed. "You're being extra naughty, Mrs. Gold." He pulled her hair back and then bent down to whisper in her ear. "I like it."

He felt her shiver. He looked up to meet her eyes again and smiled a wicked smile at her. Gold spent the next several minutes drying her hair while smiling at her in the mirror. His fingers roamed through her hair and she moaned in response just as he'd anticipated.

"Was that good for you?" He asked her as he turned the dryer off.

Belle giggled. "Yes… you do that so well."

Gold chuckled. Then he leaned over to wrap his arms around her. "Everything's fun with you, Belle."

Belle tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "And everything's fun with you."

Gold smiled widely at her. It was true. He always enjoyed himself when he was with her no matter what they were doing. They simply liked being together.

"OK… let's see what we can do with your hair. Do you want something sweet and romantic or do you prefer something seductive and sexy?"

"Sweet and romantic… we'll save the other for when you take my hair down later." She smiled her sweetest smile at him. And as usual, it was that combination of sweet and sexy that she embodied, that made the blood in his body rush to his cock.

"Mmmm… excellent choice. I approve." He watched Belle's eyes trail down his body and settle on his boxers. He could feel his cock responding as he watched through the mirror.

Belle bit her lower lip and looked back up at him. "I approve too."

Gold swallowed. "OK, darling. Let me work on your hair. I'm afraid we're not going to get very far if we continue this."

Belle smiled joyfully at him. "I love you so much, Rum. You make me so happy."

Gold's eyes teared up at her words. All he ever wanted was to make her happy. He gently threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed her on the head. Words failed him as he kissed her over and over again.

"It's OK, Rum." She knew he couldn't speak. "You don't have to say anything."

Gold swallowed again and finally composed himself. "You know nothing makes me happier than being with you."

"I know. I've always known."

Her words comforted him and he smiled weakly at her.

"Rum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He finally began to arrange and braid her hair.

"Do you ever wonder why we never argue?"

Gold stopped what he was doing to look at her. "I can't say I have. Do you?"

"No... I love the fact that we never fight… it's just that some people think it's unhealthy to always agree on everything."

Gold hesitated for a second and then chuckled. "I was unaware of the fact that we always agree…" His eyes almost bored a hole into her. He really wanted to tickle her. "I think the circumstances surrounding this cruise render that statement false, Mrs. Gold."

Belle bit her lip and giggled. "I guess you have me there."

Gold's hands dropped to her sides. It was going to take all of his willpower not to tickle her. "I think it's not so much that we agree on everything… it's more that we discuss any issues we have with one another rather than arguing about them."

"It's more like we compromise…" She took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"I prefer to think of it as making a deal." He said smugly. "Wouldn't you agree?" He gave her a knowing look.

"Well… we have been known to make a deal or two…" She skirted the issue.

"May I remind you that we made a rather explicit deal about this cruise, **darling**?" He was not about to let her forget it.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." She looked coyly at him. "And you have to admit that I'm well on my way to fulfilling my end of the deal."

Gold laughed. "Yes, I can't fault you there."

"I love you, Rum." She kissed his hand. "I promise that we'll have lots of fun, especially since Neal's here this time around."

Gold could still not fathom how he had agreed to invite his whole office and his son to share their honeymoon cruise with them. Belle had somehow convinced him that it would be a once in a lifetime experience to see how much things had changed from their first cruise when they had just met to this second cruise that was taking place many months after they'd exchanged wedding vows. She'd been so excited by the prospect that he'd found it impossible to say no… At least he'd had the wherewithal to make her deal for his agreement.

He chuckled at their arrangement. Maybe she was right. He found it very difficult to disagree with her. She was his refuge. He did not want to fight or argue or find fault with her (not that he could even if he tried). He came home every day happy to find solace in her arms and he knew that she felt the same way about him. They were each other's safe place where they could be themselves without being judged. They wanted the best for each other even if it sometimes meant sacrificing something to make that happen.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." He grinned at her. "Plus I think I got the better end of the deal."

"Oh, really?" She giggled.

"Yes, really, Mrs. Gold... since I negotiated the right to lay claim to your first-born child..."

Belle kissed his hand again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gold chuckled. It was a year since they'd met and she still had him completely wrapped around her little finger, as Moe would say. It was a good thing his deal-making skills were still intact when it came to anyone other than her.

He played around with her hair for a few more minutes and then stepped aside so that she could get a good look in the mirror.

"How's that?"

"It's perfect… exactly how I envisioned it."

"You look more beautiful than ever, Belle. I think motherhood agrees with you."

Belle's smile was radiant. "Do you know what's so special about this cruise apart from it being our honeymoon?"

"That I can kiss you in front of your father without being guilt-ridden?"

Belle giggled. "You've been kissing me in front of him for a year now."

Gold chuckled.

"I was hoping for an adventure when I agreed to go on that first cruise. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd find my true love and that I'd end up marrying him."

Gold helped her up so that he could embrace her.

"That cruise was the beginning of the greatest adventure of my life." She continued.

Gold felt the tears forming in his eyes again.

"And now this cruise… with me being pregnant and us celebrating our marriage…" She raised herself on her toes so that could kiss him. "This is the beginning of an even greater adventure."

"Oh, Belle." He hugged her close. He knew exactly what she meant. They were about to embark on a journey together that would be like no other. Gold could not speak. His emotions, once again, had gotten the better of him. "Belle..." He could only say her name.

They held each other close for the longest time until Gold could finally speak. "I'm so happy I'm going on this journey with you, Belle." His voice cracked.

Belle felt a little tug at her heart. She knew that Rum hadn't had this with Milah when she was pregnant with Neal and he'd always felt as though he'd missed something special. She stroked his cheek. "I can't wait until we can share the news with everyone, Rum. I feel the same way I did when I wanted everyone to know that we were together. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hold it in."

Gold tightened his embrace. She had just voiced everything he felt. He was so filled with love for her and for their baby that he thought he might burst. "I'm not sure that either of us are very good at keeping things under wraps. If I recall correctly, everyone seemed to know about us pretty quickly the last time around." Gold had a sudden urge to tickle her. "Not that us wearing matching outfits to dinner had anything to do with it."

Belle giggled. "I don't think we're going to be that obvious this time." She giggled again. "Unless you decide to make blue and pink storks when we go to our napkin-folding class."

"Who said we were taking a napkin-folding class?"

"I did." She smiled at him.

Gold didn't know if he wanted to tickle her or hug her. He loved how sure she was of him and how she had helped him reach that point with her too.

"OK, Mrs. Gold. I did say that your wish was my command." He tapped her on the nose and kissed her in the same spot.

"Thanks, Rum. I promise you won't regret inviting everyone along. We're going to have fun."

Deep down, Gold knew she was right. He had given himself completely to her and his life was so much richer for it. As long as he was with her nothing else mattered.

"Besides," she smiled happily at him, "we have to get used to sharing each other... we're going to have someone joining us who's going to need a lot of our attention."

Gold cradled her in his arms. He laid one hand over her belly and used the other to push her hair aside so that he could kiss her on the neck. He felt her body respond and his responded in return. He knew in that moment that even though everything in their lives was about to change, the deep love and commitment (and even the intense desire) that they had for one another, would always remain the same.

**The End**

**A/N: Yes, this is the end of The Company Cruise. It began on the cruise ship and that's where it was meant to end. The story for Gold and Belle, however, is not over. Once I finish The Bath and take a much needed break, I'm hoping to continue their saga with a new story, new title. My sincere thanks to everyone who has followed the story (it's been over a year) - and a special thank you to those who have taken the time to favorite/follow it and make comments. You've motivated me to keep writing when the show has failed. I hope season 5 brings Rumbelle some real happiness. I think they and we deserve it.**

For those who have asked: Here's the link to the sixties-inspired wedding dress that I used as a model for the dress that Belle wore in the story.

www weddingshoppeinc com$pr$Voyage-by-Mori-Lee-6749$3185$47505 - FFNet won't save links so I had to replace the periods with blanks and the forward slashes with dollar signs. You'll have to change them back to get the link.


End file.
